To Love Again
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Complete. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!
1. 1: To Love Again

I own nothing, I am rubbish at summary's :( I came up with this story after getting back into the PD movie's and hope it catches your attention and will like it. Please R&R

Thanks!

Chapter 1:

It was a warm September morning in Genovia, Queen Clarisse had awoken earlier than normal that morning. She didn't know what it was but she had a feeling, a feeling that something did not feel right. She tried to brush it of as she had a busy day ahead, like any other day but right now it was still to early to get up so she continued to lay in bed for a while longer not wanting to escape the sheets that wrapped around her body, but knew she had to get up soon enough for breakfast with her husband before he left for meetings.

* * *

She sat at the breakfast table in her suite, her husband sat across from her like they did every morning. Making small talk throughout breakfast, now they sat in silence as he scanned over the papers before leaving. As she sat staring out the window her mind wondering away from the day that lay ahead, lost in her own thought she hadn't heard her husband speak, or the fact he wasn't sitting opposite her anymore "Risse" he said again, this time getting her attention.

"yes" she said looking up at him as he stood beside her

"are you ok?" Rupert asked "are you sick" he said placing the back of his fingers against her forehead "hmm your not hot"

Clarisse shook her head "I'm OK, I was just day dreaming that's all" she smiled "are you leaving now?" she asked and took a sip of her morning tea

he nodded "in a moment but not before I give you this, I was meant to have given it you last night but I didn't get home till late and by this time you had gone to bed" he said holding out a red velvet box to her "Happy Anniversary for yesterday"

"oh" she gasped "thank you" she smiled taking the box, slowly opening it to find a diamond necklace "oh, its lovely" she said running the tip of her finger over it for a second and looked up at him "thank you"

"my pleasure" he smiled bending over and placed a kiss on her forehead "now I must leave" he turned and headed over to the chair where his jacket lay "I have meetings all morning" he sighed slipping on her jacket

Clarisse closed the box and placed it on the table in front of her before looking at him "are you sure its meetings?" raising an eyebrow at him

He looked over at her "Don't do this now Risse"

"Well when then? you said you was in meetings yesterday but you wasn't" she rested her elbows on the table in front of her "you said we was going to have a dinner last night, for our anniversary, but never did because you was in the bar with your pals" she said resting her chin on her folded hands in front of her.

"Not now Clarisse, please" he said looking over at her

"It was our 25th Wedding Anniversary Rupert, I thought just this once it was going to be special" she said looking over at him "It's like your not interested in me, we don't share the same bed or suite. We haven't made love since Philippe was 5 years old, I have needs you no"

"And what about my needs" he said looking at her as she turned her head looking at him "I know you don't love me Risse, you probably never did" he sighed

"I don't deny you that, I never did at the start of our marriage and I told you I never will" she looked out the window beside her "I didn't like you when we married, as I wanted to be with someone else, you knew that, but you grew on me, I grew to be your wife and fell in love with you as you made me feel special, well for a while anyway" she said looking over at him "but you don't even like touching me now, I don't love you as a husband, now I love you as a friend as that's how our relationship feels to me"

"that's not true" he said slowly walking over to her

"well it feels like it" she said looking up at him as he stood next to her "a little romance can go a long way and I am sure if you had shown an interest, like I did over and over again our marriage would of been a lot better now" she sighed taking her cup in her hand "but never mind, duty before love as your mother used to say"

He watched as she took a sip of her tea and placed the cup back down "come here" he said grabbing her wrist making her stand up next to him

"what are you doing?" she asked as he started walking her backwards, her heart racing in her chest

"I am going to make you love me again" he said starting to untie her robe as she stood back against the wall "just like I did all those years ago" he whispered

"Rupert, stop" she said trying to grab his hands

"you said you want me, so I am giving myself to you" he said

"no I didn't" she whispered as he stopped and looked into her eyes

He slowly placed his hands on her sides as he lowered himself a little and started kissing her, after a few soft kisses he trailed them down her neck. At first she was to scared to respond but as soon as she smelt his aftershave again, she gave in and tilted her head for him and closed her eyes. After a few minutes he moved his hands around to her back, under her robe and lowered them cupping her ass and lifted her of the ground making her lock her legs around him as he pressed her body back against the wall she moaned. He held her with one hand under her ass and the other placed on her thigh as he started kissing her neck again she locked her arms around his shoulders loving the attention he was finally paying to her.

"wait, wait" she said breathlessly "this is wrong, oh so wrong" she whispered opening her eyes

he stopped and looked her in the eyes "why?" watching as she bit her bottom lip "I know, because you love me as a friend and not a husband now"

she nodded "I'm sorry"

"Friends?" he asked as she nodded "what about being Friends with benefits?"

"what on earth is that?" she asked, making him chuckle at her response "Rupert?"

"It's where two people are friends and have casual sex every now and then, no strings attached" he replied still looking at her "a few of my friends have friends with benefits"

"What?" she said surprised "we have strings Rupert, we are married, have two beautiful sons, we have a history together" she studied his face for a moment as he nodded "I want you to make love to me as a husband not a friend Rupert, I want that feeling back, I want to be your wife again as well as your friend" she said and started kissing him again "I, we do have needs after all" she whispered between kisses

"mmmhhmmmm" he replied as someone knocked on the door "Not Now" he moaned

"But Sir, you have to leave in a few minute's for an important meeting" came the reply

"I said, Not NOW!" he exclaimed and looked back at his Wife, her lips swollen and red from the attention he had just been paying them

"you best go" she said and kissed him a couple times as she moved one of her hands to the back of his head, loving the feeling of his hair on her palm

"I don't want to" he sighed as she wiggled a little and he let her down

"you have to" she said standing close to him and looking up into his eyes "your country awaits you dear King"

He sighed putting his hands up "maybe we could continue this later?" he said cupping her face with his hands

"mmm" she nodded "maybe" she whispered and reached up kissing him as the person the other side of the door knocked again "Ok Ok dammit" Clarisse exclaimed this time making her husband laugh a little "He will be right there" she looked back up at him "you better go now before he breaks the door down" she chuckled "and I really don't want them to see us like this" she smirked

"Ok" he whispered and kissed her a couple more times "I..." he stopped as she looked and held her breath "I love you" he smiled and kissed her

She smiled against his lips, letting the breath she had been holding out "I love you too" they looked at each other for a few seconds "Now then" she said starting to sort out his tie for him "Be good and I will see you later" she looked up to see he was looking down at what she was doing "there" she whispered as she patted the tie against his chest "all done"

He looked up "thank you" giving her a hug and a kiss then stepped back "see you later" he smiled walking over to the door and was gone

"ahh silly fool" she whispered to herself as she walked over and sat in the chair feeling a little alive again.

* * *

Clarisse smiled as she walked into her office "ahh Good Morning Maggie" she smiled at her personal assistant as she walked around her desk "what do I have planned today"

Maggie smiled watching her sit down and pull the chair closer to the table "not much, just a few forms to read and sign Your Majesty"

Clarisse looked up at her "is that all? I thought I had lots to do today?" she asked puzzled as she slipped her glasses on "and please Maggie I know that you are leaving in a month, but how many times do I have to ask you to please call me Clarisse?" she smiled looking at her over the top of her glasses

"I know I am sorry, it's just a habit I guess" they both chuckled "and you did but His Royal Highness wanted me to clear your afternoon from any meetings you had, he didn't give a reason he just ordered it"

"hmmmm, ok" Clarisse sighed moving on "where is Joseph today? I haven't seen him yet this morning and he's normally the first person I see"

"King Rupert stole him" Maggie replied placing the papers in front of Clarisse

Clarisse thought a second "He stole him?" she asked puzzled looking up at Maggie

"Yes Ma'am" Maggie nodded "He said he needed his help with something so he stole him as he called it" she chuckled a little

"Oh ok then" Clarisse simply replied as she started looking through the forms she needed to read in full

"Oh by the way" Maggie said as Clarisse looked up "you have remembered that the lady taking over from me is coming to shadow me today, haven't you?"

"Oh of course she is" Clarisse smiled "I completely forgot about that" she nodded a little then looked at Maggie "are you sure that there isn't anything I could do to get you to stay?" she asked still hopeful that her trusted assistant of 10 years would change her mind and stay after all.

"I am sorry Your..." she stopped as Clarisse looked at her with a little smirk on her lips "..Clarisse" Maggie smiled as Clarisse nodded with a chuckle

"Oh it's ok Maggie, I fully understand" Clarisse smiled

"Thank you" Maggie smiled "Now would you like me to bring you some tea?"

"Yes please... No, wait" she stopped "when is your shadow for the day arriving?"

Maggie checked her watch and looked back over at Clarisse "in about 20 minutes"

"Then we will wait and have tea when she arrives, I am sure I can spare half an hour to talk with her a little" Clarisse smiled

"I am sure she would love that" Maggie smiled back "I will see you in a bit then?"

Clarisse smiled "of course" she sat and watched as Maggie left the room, pulling up the door behind her. With a sigh she turned in her seat and headed over to the window for a few minutes, her mind wondering off.

* * *

A knock to the door, knocked Clarisse out of her thoughts "come" she said turning to see who entered and was surprised to see Maggie coming in with a tea tray and her shadow following her "oh my" she checked her watch and was surprised to see she had been stood at the window the whole time since Maggie left "I haven't even signed any forms yet" she said "but then there is no rush when tea is involved" she chuckled as she walked over to the seating area of her office

Maggie placed the tray on the coffee table between the two couches and stood up straight "Your...Sorry, Clarisse" she said looking at her as Clarisse nodded in response "this is Charlotte" she smiled looking at Charlotte as she stood a little nervous

"Hello Charlotte" Clarisse smiled extending her hand to her "It's nice to meet you"

Charlotte smiled "Hello Your Majesty" she shook her hand "Its nice to meet you too, well I have met you before but... yeah" she smiled

"well forgive me for not remembering your face, I meet lot's of people everyday" Clarisse smiled

"That's OK" she replied still a bit nervous "I understand"

"well, let's sit" Clarisse smiled sitting on the edge of the couch, her normal royal way as Maggie and Charlotte sat on the other couch opposite"There is no need to be so nervous Charlotte, also please call me Clarisse" she smiled at the young lady as Maggie passed her a cup of tea "thank you, Maggie" she smiled at her then returned her gaze to Charlotte

"thank you, I will have to remember that" Charlotte replied as Maggie passed her a cup also "thank you"

"your welcome" she sat beside her "you would think it would get easier, but I have been trying for a very long time to call her Clarisse" they all chuckled

* * *

A knock came to the door "oh heavens" Clarisse jumped checking her watch "gosh we have been talking for just over 2 hours" she exclaimed looking at both Maggie and Charlotte as someone knocked on the door again "come" she said and turned in the seat a little as they all looked over to see who came in

"it's just me" Rupert said coming into the office

"Hello, Darling" Clarisse smiled as he stood behind the couch she was sat on

"Hello" he smiled and bent over the back placing a kiss on her lips then stood back putting his hand on Clarisse's that rested on the back of the couch "May I steal you for a bit?"

"What like you stole my body guard?" she smirked at him

"Oh this is different" he chuckled and looked at Maggie "is that ok if I steal her for a while? I must talk with her upstairs?"

Maggie nodded in surprise "that's fine" watching Clarisse stand up

"oh before we go, Rupert" Clarisse said looking at him then turned to Charlotte "this is Charlotte, she's taking over from Maggie"

"Well Hello Charlotte" he said extending his hand as she quickly stood up

"Hello Your Highness" she smiled shaking his hand then watched as he stood back "it's nice to meet you"

"like wise" Rupert smiled and took Clarisse's hand "now I am sorry it's short but I have business to attend to and it's very important" he said starting to lead Clarisse out of her office without saying goodbye

"hmmm" Maggie said shocked at what just happened

"I take it that he's never done that before?" Charlotte asked as she looked at Maggie

"No, not in all the year's I have been here" she said looking at her "but then, there's a first for everything" she sighed standing up and started clearing up the tea things.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. 2: Trying Again

Chapter 2:

Clarisse lay on her bed with the sheet covering her body and arms pressing it down either side trying to get her head around what just happened. Suddenly she was drawn from her thoughts as she felt movement next to her.

"mmmm, you look delicious laying there like that" Rupert smiled and placed a kiss on her shoulder "you no, in the silence I have been thinking"

"oh yes" Clarisse smiled turning her head to look at him "what about?" she asked curious

"well" he started as he raised himself up onto his elbow "as we are starting again, why don't we start sharing a bedroom?" he saw the look on her face "whats wrong?"

"nothing" she said shaking her head "it's just it took me by surprise, I have never shared a room with anyone, well only my sister when we was younger but never a man and yes we shared a bed a few times at the start of our marriage" she said looking at him as he placed his hand on her tummy "but you never stayed in my bed, you always went back to your own"

he nodded in agreement "well why don't we change that" he said kissing her shoulder again "I think after 25 years of marriage its about time we changed it"

Clarisse thought a second as he started kissing her chest "can I at least have a few day's to think about it? this is a big thing to think about after all?"

He nodded and looked into her eyes "that is fine" he smiled and kissed her as he moved his hand to her hip "you smell nice" he smirked

"thank you" she giggled as he gently tickled her a little

"you're welcome" he smiled snuggling up to her "I wonder what the boys will say when they find out we are trying again?" he said closing his eyes

"well do they even have to know?" Clarisse asked placing her hands on his arm that covered her body

"I think they might know something is going on, they are clever and will soon put two and two together" he smiled against her shoulder

"true" she sighed a little "I am sure that they will be fine about it, I mean we are their parent's after all" she said closing her eyes a moment, thinking about it.

"I agree" he nodded and continued to lay with her for a few minutes then slowly lifted his head, checking the time "Risse?" he asked "are you a sleep?"

"mmm, no" she whispered slowly opening her eyes and looked at him "what's wrong?"

"I have to go in a minute" he whispered back "promise you will think about the moving in together?" Clarisse couldn't help but laugh "what's so funny?" he asked

"moving in together? we already live together" she chuckled "I know what you meant though and I promise to think about it" she smiled as he moved his head closer and kissed her a couple times

"thank you" he whispered between kisses and pushing the sheet of

Clarisse sat up as he climbed of the bed, the sheets barely covering her "I thought we was going to spend the afternoon together? that's why you cleared my day wasn't it?" she asked confused watching him as he got dressed

"well I cleared it for you to relax a little this afternoon" he said pulling on his trousers

"ahh ok" Clarisse replied still watching him "Rupert?" she said as he done the zip up on his trousers and smiled when he looked at her

"you look delicious like that" he smiled walking over and kissed her

"thank you" she smiled "I have been thinking" she smiled as he raised an eyebrow at her "and I think we should give this living together thing a go"

"really?" Rupert said with a grin

"yes, really" Clarisse smiled "it may be fun" she said looking up at him as he tried to do his tie "here let me" she said moving and knelt in front of him "you and ties don't mix, do they?" she asked as he watched the sheet fall down completely in front of her

"no we don't" he said still looking down at her body as she knelt naked in front of him "I wish I didn't have to go"

"I wish you didn't either" she said finishing the tie for him then patted his chest "all done" she smiled and sat back on her legs as he took her hands "what time will you be back later?" watching him as he kissed her fingers

"oh I won't be leaving the Palace, I have a meeting here this afternoon" he smiled taking in her beautiful body as she sat in front of him, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and kiss her deeply for a few minutes then looked into her eyes "I really need to go" he kissed her a couple times then stood back

"I will see you later then?" she asked

"of course" he winked at her as she smiled at him and he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

She fell back onto the bed with a deep sigh, laying still for a few minutes. After which she got up and sorted something bright and wavy out to wear before grabbing a quick shower, after she was ready she headed back into her bedroom to find the bed had been made and a single red rose lay on her pillow. She smiled walking over to see a small note attached "for you, my love. Love R x" she read to herself then smiled smelling the rose before placing it back on her pillow.

After she slipped on her shoes she headed downstairs to face the music, when she reached the bottom she was surprised to see her eldest Son stood in the hall way watching her come down the stairs.

"Afternoon, Mother" Pierre smiled walking to meet her and gave her a warm hug

"Afternoon Pierre" she smiled as they stepped apart

"you look amazing" he said holding onto her hands and checked the dress "ahh is this the dress Philippe and Helen was talking about?" he asked letting go of her hands

"it is indeed, Amelia picked it out" she smiled looking down at the dress for a second then back at him "she may only be two months old but she has perfect taste, don't you think?" she beamed

"of course" he smiled "she gets that from you, clearly" they both chuckled

"what are you doing here anyway?" She asked

"what can't a Son drop in from time to time to see his parents?" he chuckled

"of course, it's just we don't normally see you this early in the day" Clarisse replied

"well I just dropped in actually to see how my friend was getting on today?" Pierre smiled looking at a maid coming in the door then looked back at Clarisse

"Friend?" Clarisse asked

"yeah, Charlotte" he smiled "I was coming back to see you and Father later" he smiled

"Oh Charlotte's your friend? I never knew that" Clarisse thought a second "and she never said anything this morning" she said looking at him "and by friend you mean?" she asked cheekily putting her hands together in front of her

"She's just a friend, Mother" he answered with a chuckle "we went to school together"

"ahh of course" she nodded "well a Mother can hope" she smirked "do you have time for a walk? there is somethings I wish to talk to you about?"

"of course, I always have time for you" Pierre replied with a smile and held out his arm for her

"thank you" she smiled taking his arm and they started heading out to the gardens

"there is somethings I wanted to talk to you about also" he said looking at her

"oh really, like what?" she asked watching her footing as they walked down the stairs to the garden

"well when I saw Father earlier" he said looking at her as she lifted her head and looked ahead "he said something that amazed me" he said looking ahead as they started walking across the grass

"and what was that, what amazed you so?" she asked looking at him as he kept his gaze ahead then she too looked ahead

"that you two was trying again?" he asked looking at her as she stopped in her tracks "not that we would mind of course, you are our parents and want nothing more for the both of you to be happy" Pierre said watching as she started walking again as Clarisse kept silent "Mother?"

"hmm" she said looking at him "yes?"

"whats wrong?" Pierre asked

"it is true, we are trying again" she answered looking at him as they continued walking "well we celebrated 25 years of marriage yesterday, and we all know that he wasn't my first love, we was forced to marry when I was 17 because I was betrothed to him of course" she said looking down as they walked "we ain't getting any younger and we both wanted a bit of romance back in our life's, so we decided to have another try" she said looking at him "if it doesn't work out, then people can't say we didn't try" she whispered

"what do you mean?" Pierre asked looking at her as she continued to look at him "you mean, divorce?" he asked as Clarisse nodded "oh"

"I don't want it to come to that as when he's in the right mood and treats me well I do love him, he gave me two very beautiful Sons" she squeezed his arm a little with a smile "I would never change my past, I have been living a dream after all" she said as they came to a bench and both sat down

"are you happy though Mother? because I hate to see you unhappy" he said with a sigh "like I have most of my life" he whispered looking at her

"oh darling" she reached her hand over and cupped his cheek "I am happy, at the moment" she smiled as he put his hand up onto hers "besides you don't have to worry about me, as I may be sad for a day or two but I will get by with the love of my Sons and adorable Granddaughter I will get by just fine" she smiled at him as she lowered her hand and took hold of his "I promise" she smiled at him

"ok" he nodded and lent forward to give her a hug "we love you, Mother" he said wrapping his arms around her and rubbed her back "oh by the way" he looked at her "you look amazing for 42" he smirked

"why thank you, I love you both too" she smiled as they sat back "now then, tell me what's new with you?" she smiled crossing her legs, her Royal way with a bright smile

* * *

Pierre couldn't help but laugh at his Mothers laugh whenever she got going, he was happy to make her laugh whenever he could and loved spending time with her when he could. He watched as she continued to laugh, then he noticed someone running over towards them.

"oh dear, what's happening now" he said standing up "Mother"

stopping herself from laughing "what?" Clarisse said looking at him then followed his gaze to the guard running over to them "what's going on?" she asked standing up

"I don't know" he looked at her for a second then back at the guard as he reached them "what in heavens is going on?" Pierre asked as he made eye contact with the guard

"You both need to come back to the Palace, His Royal Highness needs to talk to you right away" replied the puffing guard

"what's going on?" asked Clarisse

"just please come back to the Palace, Your Majesty" he simply replied

"not until you tell me what's going" Clarisse replied firmly while folding her arms

"well?" asked Pierre standing close to Clarisse and saw something in his eyes

the guard took a deep breath "it's Philippe" he said looking at Pierre then Clarisse

Something in Pierre snapped knowing without words and found himself running of towards the Palace. The guard looked at Clarisse as she slipped of her shoes and ran after him the guard following.

After a short distance Clarisse came to a stop in the door way to the hall, her eyes clapping Pierre as he sobbed on his knees "whats going on" She demanded as Rupert looked up at her tears in his eyes "Rupert?" she asked getting scared

"He's dead" Rupert whispered as tears escaped his eyes "Philippe's dead" he said again


	3. 3: Heartbreak

_Warning of a sad chapter. I admit I cried a little when writing it myself._

Part 3.

Clarisse shook her head "no" she said looking at Pierre then back at Rupert "he can't be, he's meant to be coming here next week with Helen and Amelia"

Rupert looked at her "he's not coming Risse, he's gone" he looked down as he closed his eyes

"No" she said again shaking her head "Noooo" she screamed as what he was saying sunk in.

She started crying and screaming as her legs gave way and started falling to the floor, luckily the guard who was stood behind her saw her going and grabbed hold of her so she didn't hit the floor hard, he gently lowered her to the floor as she cried and Pierre rushed over to her. Rupert just stood in shock as the guards stood around not knowing what to do, the only noise you could hear is that of the Queen, crying.  
After a few minutes she slowly stood up and rushed out the room.

"Mother" Pierre called after her as he stood up

"Leave her" Rupert replied as he looked at him

"But" Pierre gasped and saw the look in his Fathers eyes and backed down.

* * *

"Whoa" gasped Charlotte as she nearly bumped into Clarisse as she rushed around the corner

"Im sorry Charlotte" the Queen gasped and continued rushing to her suite

"Are you ok?" asked Charlotte after seeing she had been crying, she watched as she rushed into her suite and slammed the door behind her.

Charlotte wasn't sure what to do, she looked down the other end of the hall to see if anyone was following, then back at the Queens suite. She took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the door and gently knocked "Your Majesty" Charlotte said softly

"Leave me alone" Clarisse sobbed from inside the suite

Charlotte looked at the door and found herself trying the handle to see if it was unlocked, to her surprise it was and she slowly pushed it open. She wasn't thinking of what might happen but she knew the Queen needed someone right now. When she saw Clarisse sat on the couch sobbing into her hands she walked in, shutting the door quietly and rushed over to her, grabbing the box of tissues as she passed.

"whats happened?" Charlotte asked holding the box out for her and sat down beside her

Clarisse looked up and glared at her "you mean, you don't know?" she sniffed

Charlotte shook her head as Clarisse took a tissue "Know?" she watched as Clarisse started crying again "No what?"

"Oh Charlotte" she sobbed

"it's ok Your Majesty" she found herself wrapping her arms around her as she cried "I'm here" she said gently rubbing her back

It took a few minutes for Clarisse to accept the hug of her soon to be assistant and when she did, she just cried on her shoulder for a while, no words we're spoken. After a little while Clarisse managed to stop herself from crying, and kind of went into Royal mode, being strong. Charlotte handed her another tissue just in case and was worried for her Queen.

"I'm sorry I just came in after you told me to go away" Charlotte said watching her "I was worried about you and thought you might of needed a hug"

"thank you, and don't be sorry" Clarisse replied looking at her "It was a brave thing to do, most of the staff don't dare do that sort of thing" she studied her face for a moment "how come you did?"

Charlotte thought a second "well you looked very upset, I did wait to see if anyone was following you, and as I said I thought you might of needed a hug" she looked at her "I try to help people whenever I can, and knowing you needed someone I took a chance, whether it cost me my job I didn't care"

"it was very brave" Clarisse answered "don't worry, you still have your job"

"thank you" Charlotte answered

"No, thank you Charlotte" Clarisse said looking at her "I do believe we are going to get on just fine" she nodded a little

"I think so also" Charlotte replied watching as she wiped her eyes with the tissue, still very worried and unaware of what has happened.

"Tell me something Charlotte" Clarisse looked at her as she nodded "was you friends with Philippe too?" she asked looking at her "Pierre told me earlier that you are friends with him"

Charlotte nodded "I know Philippe yes, but I am more friends with Pierre" she answered "sorry I didn't tell you this morning"

Clarisse looked at her hands holding the tissue "that's ok" she said looking up "can I trust you?" she said looking back at Charlotte

"of course Your Majesty" Charlotte replied

"I am going to go and sit in Philippe's old room for a bit, can I trust that you won't tell anyone? Not Rupert or Pierre if they ask?" Clarisse asked

Charlotte nodded "of course Your Majesty, your secret is safe with me" she watched as Clarisse stood up

"thank you" she whispered and left the room

Charlotte sat a bit confused and still wondered what had happened, but decided to leave before the Prince or King found her sat in the Queen's suite. Heading downstairs she decided that what happened was to be kept secret too and noticed it was rather quiet around, when she saw Maggie she found out why and sat in shock.

* * *

After looking for his Mother for a little while he finally found her sleeping on Philippe's bed. He stood at the foot of it for a few minutes before moving around to the side and gently sat on the bed.

"Mother" Pierre said gently touching her arm

Clarisse stirred and opened her eyes "Philippe" she gasped as she lifted her head

"No its me, Pierre" replied Pierre sadly and watched as she sat up, moving back against the headboard "I've been looking for you"

"well you found me now" replied Clarisse

"I know it's a silly question Mother, but are you ok?" he asked

she nodded a little "as well as can be" she said looking up into his eyes then watched him as he looked around the room

"it sure has changed in here" he said looking back at her

"it's how he wanted it done, to be ready for their arrival next week" she said sadly and looked down at the teddy she had in her hand "now he will never get to see it" she sighed deeply

"Oh Mother" Pierre said watching her

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both not really knowing what to say.

"Oh" Pierre said making Clarisse jump a little "sorry Mother"

"that's ok" she said looking up at him "what was you going to say?"

"I was just going to say that I talked with Helen" he replied

"oh gosh Helen, is she ok? and what about Amelia?" she asked sitting up waiting for his answer

"they are both fine" he watched as she took a deep breath and sat back "they are staying at her parents house, I talked with Joseph too and he assures me that he has talked with the guards there and they have more security assigned to them at this time because of Amelia and who she is"

"that's good" Clarisse nodded

"I also reassured Helen that even though Philippe has gone, Amelia will always be supported and not to worry about that, she was a bit worried but I reassured her whatever Amelia needed to let us know and she will have it" Pierre said looking at Clarisse as she nodded "she said thank you"

Clarisse looked up at him "that's good, thank you Pierre"

"that's ok Mother" he took a deep breath "she also knows that Philippe will have to come back home, to be buried" he said sadly looking at his Mother "I told Helen that she and Amelia are welcome to stay here for as long as they needed, and are welcome anytime"

"thank you Pierre" Clarisse said looking at him with tears in her eyes

"it's ok Mother" he said taking her hand "I also hope you don't mind, but I told her that we would be sending Genovia 1 out to bring them back here whenever they are ready" he felt her squeeze his hand

"You did the right thing, I don't want them traveling on a public plane" she nodded as she closed her eyes making a couple tears escape

"Mother..." Pierre whispered as she started crying "i'm sorry Mother" he moved and hugged her

After a few minutes she pulled back and wiped her eyes "no its ok it needed to be done" she nodded as Pierre handed her a tissue "thank you"

"its ok" he said watching her "I haven't told Father yet, he locked himself in his suite"

"he did" Clarisse said looking up in surprise as he nodded "I will have to go and see if he's ok in a minute, thank you for telling me though" she patted his hand

"it's ok" Pierre said "Mother"

"yes darling" she said looking at him

"is it ok if I stay here tonight, I don't want to go back home just yet, not after the news today" Pierre asked

"Of course" she hugged him "you can stay as long as you want to, you no that"

"thank you" he whispered as they pulled apart

she forced a smile as she was standing up "I better go and get changed, this isn't really the best thing to wear at the present time" she said turning to look at him "I will see you in a bit?"

"of course" he turned on the bed and watched as she walked out.

* * *

After Clarisse was changed she took a deep breath and headed out her suite, she pulled up the door slowly and turned to walk down to Rupert's suite.

"Clari" came a whisper

She turned to see Joseph, her head of security walking towards her "Hello Joseph"

"how are you holding up?" he asked standing close to her

"as well as can be, I was actually just on my way to see Rupert" she said looking up at him "Pierre told me he locked himself in his suite" she looked away

"you no I am here for you right?" he asked putting his hand up onto her arm "always am" he whispered as he watched her move away slightly "what's wrong?"

"the walls have eyes" she said looking up into his eyes "but thank you" she whispered back and stepped back

"Clari" Joseph said seeing the fear and hurt in her eyes

"It's Clarisse, Joseph" she said and turned her back to him and slowly started walking away then stopped a few feet later, lowering her head trying to stop herself from crying

"Clarisse" Joseph said taking one step forward and stopped when she put her hand up to stop him from coming closer "let me go and check the King"

"No" she said turning her head side ways "I am fine" she whispered

"look at me and tell me that" Joseph whispered and watched as she put her hand on her stomach, took a deep breath and continued walking down the hall.

After a moment Clarisse reached Rupert's suite and gently knocked on the door "Rupert"

"leave me alone" he replied

"Please let me in" Clarisse answered and after a second the door opened "thank you" she said as she walked in and shut the door behind her and watched as he walked over and sat by the window with a drink in his hand "how much have you had to drink?" she asked walking over

"enough" he said and sipped his drink

she stood in front of him and took the glass from his hand and smelt it, taking a sip herself "Rupert" she said looking at him "that's neat" she watched as he just shrugged

"I don't care right now" he sighed slumping back in the chair

"Yes well I do" Clarisse snapped back as she slammed the glass down on the table beside him "you are not the only one whose lost him damn it" she said standing in front of him again "and do you see me drinking?" she felt guilty when Rupert started crying in front of her "oh, Rupert"

"i'm sorry" he sat up, grabbing hold of her waist bringing her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist as he cried resting his head against her stomach

Clarisse was taken by surprise at his actions and looked down at him "no need to be sorry" she whispered as she put one hand on his back and the other on the back of his head and started crying too.

After a while he let her go and she knelt down next to him, resting her arm over the top of his legs "we need to get through this together, not apart" She softly whispered as she reached up and wiped away his tears "we need to stay strong not just for ourselves or Pierre but for Helen and Amelia too"

"your right" Rupert whispered as he looked at her "and I am going to try and be strong for you all" he said putting his hand on the back of her head

"well, we can be strong together" she said kissing his other hand "I promise" he nodded in response

They sat in silence for a little while when Clarisse looked up at him.

"what's wrong?" Rupert asked looking down at her

she took a deep breath "you never said how he died?"

"I know" he answered "I can't tell you" he whispered

"I need to know Rupert, please tell me how he died" she said getting upset again

"I can't" he shook his head and closed his eyes "I just can't"

"Please" Clarisse begged as she started crying

"No" he said firmly and stood up as Clarisse gripped his hand "I Can't" he said in anger and pulled his hand away and stormed out, leaving Clarisse sat on the floor crying.


	4. 4: Time To Say Goodbye

Part 4.

2 Weeks have passed in a blur at the Palace, ever since Rupert denied telling Clarisse how their son died, they have avoided each other, barely saying two words when they are together, which Pierre hates. However today is the day that they say their final goodbyes to their son.

Clarisse spent all morning in her suite, alone, at her wishes. Only when it was time to leave it was Pierre who went up to tell her. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, one didn't come so he knocked again and slowly pushed the door open and noticed the door to the bedroom was open so he slowly walked over where he heard soft music playing in the background.

"Mother" he called out walking to the door and straight away saw her sitting at her dressing table "we have to leave now" he said walking over to her slowly

"I don't want to go" Clarisse replied staring at herself in the mirror brushing her shoulder length hair

"but..." he said looking at her in the mirror as he placed his hand on her shoulder

"if I go" she said sadly while looking down "it will mean he's not coming back and that it really is goodbye" she whispered as she closed her eyes "i'm not ready to say goodbye" she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes "no parent should have to bury their own child"

"I know" Pierre nodded "I know Father hasn't been much help since he died, but you have me and Helen, Mother" he watched as she looked back at her mirror "I can't" he started crying as Clarisse looked up at him "I can't do this without you Mother" he said putting his hands up to his face

"Oh Pierre" she whispered putting her brush on the table and stood up, wrapping her arms around him "I'm sorry I haven't been much help to you have I?" she asked as he cried on her shoulder "I'm so sorry" she cried

* * *

After what seemed like a life time to them they came down, Rupert was stood in the hall talking to Helen and Maggie with his hands on his hips and looked when he heard foot steps on the stairs.

"now Maggie" Clarisse said walking over while putting on her black gloves "are you sure your ok to look after Amelia?" she said slowly looking up at her

"I am very sure, Ma'am" Maggie replied "please don't worry, everything will be fine here, I promise"

"Thank you" Clarisse replied putting her hand on Helen's arm "are you ready?"

"I am, but are you?" Helen replied as Rupert stood next to them

Clarisse shook her head "no" she took a deep breath and headed towards the door as Pierre and Helen looked at each other then followed her out as Rupert looked at Maggie then followed them.

* * *

Upon arriving back to the Palace after a heart breaking service Clarisse left the guests downstairs and headed up to the nursery to see Amelia. When she closed the door Maggie looked up in surprise.

"Clarisse?" she questioned as Clarisse slowly walked over to the crib

"it's ok Maggie, sorry if I made you jump" Clarisse said standing next to the crib and saw Amelia smiling up at her "You have your father's smile" Clarisse smiled lifting her from the crib "beautiful in every way" she said kissing the side of her head as she held her with one arm and placed her other hand on the back of her head.

Maggie smiled as she watched Clarisse walking over to the rocking chair and sat down resting Amelia on her chest and gently rubbed her back, with that Maggie left them to it and headed out to the hall to give them some time alone.

"Ahh Maggie, have you seen Mother?" Pierre asked seeing her come out the nursery

Maggie nodded "she's in the nursery" she smiled "having some alone time with Amelia" she stood and watched as Pierre sneaked over to the door and had a peek before returning back to her "how did it go today?"

"well Father sat one side of me and Mother sat the other, people are starting to ask questions" he sighed "I don't blame Mother being mad at him for not telling her, I don't even no and it makes me angry"

"I can understand that" Maggie nodded "how is the King holding up?"

"I don't think it's really hit him yet" Pierre said rubbing the back of his neck "I don't think it's hit any of us really" he said looking at her "But I no I am going to try and be there for them both when it does hit them"

"I am sure they will be there for you too" Maggie replied as Joseph appeared

"has anyone seen Clarisse? people are asking for her downstairs" he reported

"she's having some alone time with Amelia, Joe" Pierre replied "and I want her to have that, seeing though they are leaving tomorrow" he sighed "I will go down and just say that she isn't feeling that good, but will be down when she feels up to it"

"I can do that if you like?" Joseph asked

he shook his head "no it's alright, I'm heading back down anyway" he said doing his tie properly "see you later Maggie" she nodded in response and he looked at Joe "are you coming?" Joe nodded and headed down with him

* * *

After Clarisse had spent the evening with Amelia and put her to bed for the last time at the Palace, Clarisse went sadly back to her own suite. When she shut the door and flicked the light on she jumped when she saw Rupert sat at the table, where they used to share breakfast.

"what are you doing here? you scared the hell out of me" she said as she walked over to her bedroom and disappeared.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just wondered if we could talk?" he replied

she stood in the door way "about what?"

he looked over at her "about what happened" he saw her take a deep breath "if you want to know I will tell you"

"you know I want to know, have done for two weeks" she snapped back

"ok, well I will tell you" he watched as she walked over and sat in her seat at the table "but know that I wanted to spare your feelings"

"ok" she said crossing her legs the royal way and watched him

He took a deep breath and continued not looking at her at all "he was out in his car, when a car coming the other way jumped a red light and smashed into him, he died on the way to the hospital" he stopped when he heard Clarisse sobbing "I'm so sorry Risse" he said looking at her to see she had one hand up covering her eyes as she cried "I didn't want to hurt you, that's why I didn't want to tell you" he said with tears in his eyes wanting so much to reach out to her "please let me in Risse" he moved kneeling beside her taking her free hand but she pulled it back "Risse, Please" trying to grab her hand again

"No" she snapped and looked at him "you pushed me away when I needed to know, and when I needed you" she said pushing his hands away "leave me alone" she said getting angry

"I am so sorry" he watched as she sat crying, he started crying himself and got angry grabbing a vase of flowers, Clarisse put her arms up to cover her face getting scared as he threw it against the wall screaming, scaring Clarisse even more as he did and within seconds security had barged in and had him in a grip as he cried and looked at Clarisse and even though she was scared she stood up and looked at him "I didn't want to hurt you" he sobbed "I'm so sorry"

"He Hurt You?" Joseph said looking at Clarisse as he rushed over placing his hand gently on her arm

"No" Clarisse said not taking her eyes from Rupert as Pierre and Helen appeared at the door after hearing him scream and the smash of the vase

"if he hurt you tell us?" Joseph asked again both Helen and Pierre gasped

"has he hurt you Mother" Pierre asked rushing over to her as she broke her gaze from Rupert to him "Mother?" he asked seeing something changed in her eyes "tell them if he hurt you" they all watched as she looked back slowly at Rupert

"let him go" she asked and no one responded "I demand you let him go, NOW" she snapped looking at the guards as they had him in a grip "and leave us alone"

"what?" Pierre gasped "no I am not leaving you alone with him, not if he's hurt you" Pierre said grabbing her arm and shook his head

Clarisse turned to face him "I promise" she looked up into his eyes "he never touched me" he gave her a questioning look "I promise you" she nodded

Pierre found himself nodding with her "ok" he looked up

"now like I said can everyone please leave us alone?" Clarisse watched as everyone left, Joe being the last one out and stood looking at her for a few seconds as she did the same then looked away, he sighed and left pulling the door closed.

Clarisse moved and sat back in her seat and looked at Rupert as he held his head in his hands for a few moments.

"I have never raised my voice at you before, I am so sorry" he said shaking his head

"don't be sorry" Clarisse replied knowing he was hurting too

he looked at her "why aren't you mad, hitting out at me or telling me to leave?" he asked puzzled "why did you tell them to let me go"

"because" she said looking at him and took a deep breath "we are both hurting and I can understand you are angry, you have lost your best friend after all" she watched as he looked back down at the floor

"do you remember the night you had him?" he asked looking back at her

"yes, I do" she nodded "very well actually" she half smiled "do you?" she asked watching him move and knelt beside her

"yes I do too" he nodded "it was a stormy night and I hated it, even though there was Pierre nearly 3 and loved them" they smiled at each other "I really don't know where he got that from" he said looking at her as she put her hand on the back of his head and started playing with his hair

"I believe it was from your Father" Clarisse said looking down at him "that was the day we actually buried your Father, I couldn't be there though"

"I remember" he said looking up at her "you was due any day and we felt it was safer for you to stay here" they both nodded "actually, I remember me sitting here like this with you by the fire that night too and you was playing with my hair then too"

"I was yes, because I knew you hated storms and I learned since we got married that if someone played with your hair it relaxed you" she said watching him rub her fingers softly

"I was crying if I remember correctly, not because of the storm but because we had to say goodbye to my Father" he said looking at their hands together as Clarisse still played with his hair "I remember resting my head on your bump and placing my hand on the side of it" he whispered as he pulled his hand free and gently placed his hand on her tummy as they sat there.

Clarisse looked down at his hand then looked up "I was in labour then also, to scared to admit it because of the storm raging in the sky" she looked down as he looked up at her "but couldn't keep it a secret any longer and had to tell you"

"and because the lines was dead, I delivered our second perfect boy" he said locking his hand with hers "that was the greatest moment of my life" he said looking up at her "well one of the best, out of three"

"really? what was the other two?" Clarisse asked

"Pierre being born, even though I wasn't allowed to be there with you when you had him but its still one of the best" he smiled up at her "and marrying you was one too"

"really?" she asked as he nodded "well the same to you too, and the birth of our sons too" she nodded

"I just remembered something" Rupert said with a small laugh

"what?" Clarisse asked

"after Philippe was born you swore at me and told me that we are never going to have another child after all the pain you went through that night" he said looking up at her "and we never did"

"I know" Clarisse replied sadly

"would you of had more children with me, given the chance?" he asked "or was you going to stick by that"

Clarisse thought for a second "I would of loved to have another child with you, yes" she half smiled

"maybe the next one could of been a mini Risse" he smiled up at her

"maybe, that would of been nice" she said in thought "I always wanted a girl" she said looking at him "but was content with my beautiful boys" she smiled

"well..." Rupert started then stopped

"what?" Clarisse asked tilting her head a little

"oh it's nothing" Rupert replied "just a silly idea that's all" he said looking up at her

"whats a silly idea?" she asked curious

he wondered if he should say it, then decided too "we are still young enough to have another child"

"what?" she gasped "no we aren't, we are past it"

"no we aren't a lot of people are having kids later in life" he replied looking at her "see told you it was a silly idea"

"yes that was" she said looking at him "it would of been fine years ago when the boys was younger, but not now Rupert" she saw the hurt in his eyes "I'm sorry" she said taking his hand "it would of been nice to maybe have a girl, but Rupert come on the boys are..." she stopped for a second thinking of Philippe, then carried on "in their twenties and we have a Granddaughter now"

"I know forget I said anything" he shrugged and rested his head on her thigh

"I'm sorry" she whispered and started playing with his hair again "it would of been nice in some way" she whispered as he lifted her head "but it's to late"

he nodded "ok" he reached up and softly placed a kiss on her lips then rested his forehead against hers "I love you so much, thanks for giving me two perfect boys"

she smiled "I love you too, and thanks to you too because if it wasn't for you they wouldn't be here" they both chuckled

"it takes two" Rupert chuckled

"indeed" Clarisse replied blushing with a smile

"I see someones blushing" he said putting his hand up onto her cheek "your cute when you blush" he smiled as she put her hand up onto his and they looked into each others eyes for a moment.

A moment passed and Rupert found himself kissing her slowly as he moved his hand to the back of her head, things started to get heated between them as Clarisse put her hand up onto his chest. He moved his kisses to her neck as she bit her bottom lip tipping her head back as she closed her eyes he unbuttoned the button on her trousers and she snapped back to life.

"No" she whispered as she tried to stop him "Rupert No" she opened her eyes as he kissed her neck "not now" she pushed him back a little, feeling a little scared being the first time she's refused him that before "please, not now" she made eye contact with him "its not right" she shook her head as he sighed

"your right, I'm sorry" he kissed her cheek

"no I'm sorry" Clarisse said "I shouldn't of let it carry on" she watched as he stood up "Rupert?"

"I guess we just both got caught up in the moment" he nodded

"yeah" she replied nodding also, relaxing a little

"I'm going to my suite now if anyone needs me" he said and gave her a kiss and left the room

Clarisse sat confused about the whole thing and tried to forget the silly baby talk while wondering if she should go and check to make sure hes ok, however before she could make up her mind though a knock came to her door.


	5. 5: The Shock

Clarisse took a deep breath "come" she called out and stood up as the door opened

"it's just me" replied Joseph "I came to check you are OK? and bring a broom to sort this glass out" he said walking over to it

"Oh I am fine and thank you" she said looking at him as he started sweeping the broken glass up "I can do that though" she added as she walked over to him

"it's no bother" he replied looking up at her "he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"no" she shook her head "I promise he didn't"

"good, I just wanted to make sure" he replied studying her face "I worry about you, that's all"

"I know" Clarisse replied looking up at him "thank you" she smiled and walked back over sitting on the sofa "actually can I talk to you about something that happened?"

"of course" he answered resting the broom against the wall and walked over sitting next to her "what would you like to talk to me about"

"it stays between us?" she said looking at him

"Of course, you should know that" he answered with a nod

"thank you" she looked at him "it was really weird actually, because we was talking about the night I had Philippe" she said moving her gaze to the coffee table in front of them "and then he started talking about us having another baby" she said looking back at him "I mean I could still have a baby yes, I am still in age and everything but its just weird, it's not like him to talk like that" she said puzzled

"hmm" Joe started and raised his eyebrow looking at her

"what was that hmmm for?" Clarisse asked

he sat thinking then looked at her "its not my place to say"

"Joe please tell me" she said turning a little putting her hand on his arm

he looked down at her hand, his heart breaking then looked back up at her "he told me about 10 or so years ago when you was away for that month that he had an operation so that he couldn't have another child" he looked at Clarisse as she gasped "there is something else"

"what" she said scared to hear the answer

"he thinks we are sleeping together" looking at her as she jumped up out the seat "so with that and him wanting a baby, I wonder if its a trap"

"what do you mean?" she whispered as she sat back down next to him

"that if you agreed to have another child with him and you fell pregnant, it would confirm to him that you are sleeping with someone else"

Clarisse shook her head trying to put things together "how could he do and think this" she said looking at him "how did you know this anyway?"

"well, he had talked to a few of my men this last couple weeks" he said hating the fact he had to tell her this "and they came to me just a little while ago and told me as he asked Paul today, and he asked what ever gave him that idea, well Rupert replied its the way they are together"

"so he thinks we are sleeping together" she asked as he nodded

"does he know about us?" he replied looking at her

"no I haven't said anything to him" she answered looking at him "and no one else except my sister knew about it, and she hasn't been here for years so I doubt it was her" she looked back at the coffee table "he makes me so angry" she whispered standing up and started walking around the room "do you no he had an affair for 5 years about..." she stopped

"about when?" Joseph said watching her

she looked at him "about 10 years ago" she slumped in the seat the other side

"how did you know that?" Joe asked

she looked at him "the maids, they know everything" she closed her eyes "I can't believe I stayed and that we actually celebrated 25 years of marriage just a few weeks ago" she whispered and slowly opened her eyes looking at Joe "I never denied him, he could of had me so many times but it took him 15 years to actually do something about it" she closed her eyes again trying to stay calm "even when I found out about the affair I could of easily had one too" she opened her eyes and looked at Joe again "or left him"

"you don't deserve this Clari...Clarisse" Joe said and moved next to her

she looked at him "it's ok Joe, you can call me Clari" she studied his face "sorry I snapped last time"

"its ok, I totally understand" he said taking her hand "you honestly deserve so much better Clari" he watched as she lifted her hand up and looked at her wedding ring

"I need to think" she said looking at him "can you leave now" she asked

"of course" he smiled giving her hand a squeeze "I am here if you need me, remember that" he whispered and lent over placing a kiss on her cheek

"thank you Joe" she smiled at him

Joseph left her to have a think, after cleaning up the mess Rupert caused she sat at the table running everything around her head then went to talk to Helen about something, then went to see Pierre followed by Joseph. When she was done she took a deep breath and headed to Rupert's suite, walking straight in and slamming the door behind her making Rupert look up in surprise.

Clarisse looked over at him "so you think that me and Joseph are having an affair?"

He nodded "I do"

"what makes you think that?" she asked

"its the way you are together, you always smile whenever you see him, I have caught you both flirting with each other many times over the years, and it wouldn't surprise me if that's why you never slept with me"

She gasped "how dare you, I told you two weeks ago that I would never deny you, it was you who didn't want to know me, not the other way around" she said starting to get angry "for the record we are NOT having an affair, but..."

He looked up at her "But what?"

"he was the person before you" she said feeling a little bit better at telling him "I slept with him in the hope my parents wouldn't let the marriage go ahead, but they brought it forward" she said "and I hated that"

"So you have a history with him?" he asked as she nodded "it makes sense now" he nodded a little "I still think you are with him"

"What?" she asked in surprise "I am not some tart Rupert, I slept with you two weeks ago on our Anniversary, if I was sleeping with him I wouldn't do that" she snapped "oh and what about all this baby talk huh?" she said looking at him "I know you can't have another child Rupert, so why talk shit to me?" He looked up in surprise never having heard her swear before "I also knew about the affair you had 10 years ago"

"how?" he asked

"the maids...the maids know everything, remember?" she replied still looking at him "is that why you had the operation? so you couldn't get her pregnant because then you knew you'd be in trouble?"

"no" he shook his head as he walked over to her "Risse please" he put his hand on her arm "I am sorry about all that, can we put it behind us and move on"

"No" she snapped "you disgust me Rupert" she said looking at him

"I deserved that" he nodded still holding onto her arm and looked her in the eyes "alright, I will tell the truth. I did have the operation because of that fact, I have no idea why I started the affair for, knowing you was here" he shook his head "I made a big mistake and im sorry"

"you didn't just cheat on me, you cheated on your boys, your best friend and your country" she said looking at him "then had the nerve to accuse me of having an affair when you knew the truth" she shook her head pulling her arm free "I don't no why I stayed married to you for so long for, I was a fool to stay with you after I found out about that woman" she said looking at him

"I deserved that too" he replied looking at her

"we buried our son today, you have not been there for me at all since he died" she said looking at him with tears in her eyes "then I found all this out tonight" she said starting to cry and put her hands up covering her face

"I am so sorry" he said putting his arms up wrapping them around her as she cried

"No" she said trying to pull free from him "NO" she shouted and pushed him away "you have no right to touch me" she cried

"Clarisse please, calm down" he said reaching for her hand

"don't you touch me" she said stepping back

he put his hands up "ok, Ok, I won't touch you" he said standing still

she wiped her tears away and looked at him "you no, even though Joe and I have a history he has remained my best friend, he treats me right, he looks out for me, was there when my Grandparents died, was there over this last two weeks, when I really needed someone he was there" she said looking down as a couple tears fell "he would never treat me the way you have" she said looking up at him

"then why don't you go run of with him" he replied

"it's tempting" she snapped back "I would love to be with him, have him hold me, care for me as a man should, as I know I ain't ever going to get that from you"

he looked at her "what do you mean by that?" he asked

"I think you know" she replied "I have learned the hard way" she whispered looking up into his eyes "and I no I am never going to make the same mistakes that you did, I won't let myself"

"Clarisse please" he said standing really close to her "don't do this"

"Rupert, everyday I have to force a smile and even a laugh to just get by, the only real smiles I wore was when the boys was around or when Joe was near" she whispered as Rupert started crying

"I'm so sorry" he whispered as Clarisse got teary too

"2 weeks ago, I loved you as a friend and a husband after agreeing to give it another go" a tear escaped her eye as he put his hands on her sides "today after all of this and finding out the truth, I don't love you as either" she looked up at him "I will stay married to you for now, because of your country"

"it's your country too" Rupert replied

"No" she shook her head "it isn't, not anymore" she looked up at him "tomorrow I will leave with Helen and Amelia and spend sometime in America to give us some space" a couple more tears fell

"will you come back?" he asked

"I don't no" she looked up studying his face as she wiped away stray tears "I really don't no right now, and as I said we will stay married for the sake of your country, but that's it" she placed her hand on his chest and looked at her wedding ring "if I return here I will still stay here and act like a married couple, but my heart doesn't belong to you anymore" she said slipping of her ring and took one of his hands placing it in his palm "if anyone asks why I ain't wearing it anymore, I will just say that I lost it" she whispered closing his fingers around the ring as she cried

"Clarisse please" Rupert said crying "don't do this to us"

"I'm not doing anything" she said looking up at him "you done that all on your own when you cheated on me for 5 years then accused me of cheating on you, that was the final straw" she said looking up at him "we have to admit really, there hasn't been an us for years" she whispered reaching up and placed a kiss on his cheek then went to step back but stopped

"please don't go Clarisse, I love you" he watched as she turned to walk away, he wrapped his arms around her waist crying as she started crying too and slumped back against him "please" he cried resting his forehead against her back

"I have to Rupert" she cried "please let me go" she whispered through crying as they both fell to their knees

After a few minutes he let her go, where she walked out crying and headed to her suite. Rupert stood up a few minutes later and placed the ring on the coffee table before slumping in the chair crying, knowing it was all his fault.


	6. 6: New Beginnings, Part 1

Two months have passed, Clarisse and Pierre are still in San Francisco with Charlotte, Joseph and the rest of the security team. She has spent everyday with Amelia and is dreading the thought of having to go back next week. It was reported that she was seen out without her wedding ring, which sent the press into over drive. Rupert however stuck to what she said and reported that she had simply lost the ring while traveling and needed sometime away from Genovia where her Son grew up, but will be home soon.

Since being in America she has been spending a lot of time with Joseph too, but behind closed doors so the press wouldn't find out.

Clarisse stirred from a heavy sleep and slowly pushed herself up with her hands, when she was fully sat up she put one hand up onto her head "oh god" she sighed slowly opening her eyes seeing the two empty bottles and two glasses on the table, trying to remember what happened then felt movement next to her, making her jump and scream a little waking the person next to her "what happened?" she asked realizing they are sat on the couch

he looked around then at her "I don't remember" Joe replied

"did we..." she said looking at him "did we sleep together last night?" she said looking down to see if she was wearing anything, finding she was still dressed she checked under her top "I'm still wearing my bra, that's good" she said looking up

"I don't remember" he said again looking at her "but would it be so bad if we did?" he asked

she found herself shaking her head "of course not, I just wish I would remember" she sighed "because from what I remember from the first time, you are damn good, so that makes me think we didn't because I am pretty sure I would remember that" she looked at Joe as he sat smirking "what?"

"you said I was damn good" he chuckled

"yes because you are" she smiled at him

"well" he said taking her hand "you are damn good too" he smirked and kissed her fingers as someone knocked on the door, they both turned there heads to look at the door then Clarisse looked back at him

"you need to hide" Clarisse said jumping up grabbing a glass and bottle "on the balcony, quick" she whispered handing him the bottle and glass "as soon as I get rid of them, I will let you back in" she said as he rushed out onto the balcony as they knocked again "just a moment" she called out and rushed over to the bedroom grabbing her dressing gown, slipping it on and slipping her trousers off under it.

Opening the door she smiled when she saw it was Pierre "morning darling"

"Morning, Mom" he smiled stepping in "I just wanted to warn you that Father is downstairs in the lobby, trying to get a suite"

"Oh my god, what?" she asked surprised

"um Mom, can I ask you something, you no something personal?" Pierre asked

"um... sure" she replied

"did you and Joe maybe do something last night?" he asked

"oh my god, how did you no Joe... wait, what?" she replied

"its just when I left here last night, he was still here and well" he said tilting his head and pointed to her neck "that's either a bruise or a love bite" he watched as she rushed to the mirror

checking her neck "oh my god, no" she gasped "this can't be happening"

"mom can I say something" he watched as she nodded in the mirror "you love Joe right?" she nodded "and he loves you?" she nodded again "then what's the problem?" she turned to face him

"the problem is your Father, he still thinks we have a chance and well we only broke up two months ago" she answered

"Mom, seriously from what you've told me its as good as over, he needs to accept that and it doesn't matter if its only been a couple months its not like you've only just met Joe, you've known him longer than Father" Pierre said "and he makes you happy?" he asked

"oh he does" Clarisse nodded with a big smile

"if he makes you happy then he makes me happy" Pierre said taking her hands "after what you've been through and not having a loving husband, you deserve to be happy and looked after, besides I like Joe and think he's good for you" he chuckled

Clarisse looked at him in surprise "and your ok with this?"

"of course" he nodded as Clarisse flung her arm's around him giving him a hug

"thank you so much" she said stepping back "and you won't mind if I tell you that he's actually hiding on the balcony?"

"nope" he chuckled as someone appeared at the door

"oh" Clarisse said seeing it was Rupert and put the collar up on her dressing gown, hiding her neck from him

"I was wondering, since they haven't any room's at the moment if I could leave my stuff here" he said looking at Clarisse "you no, until they have one come up?"

"sure, put it down over there" she pointed to the corner "what are you doing here?" she asked folding her arms

"I missed my Son and Granddaughter" he replied putting his stuff down then turned to her "and people are talking again back home, so I thought it best to come out, make it look like we are still together"

"ok" she answered as he started walking over to the balcony doors "no" she said putting her arm out

"whats wrong?" Rupert said putting his hand on the handle and pushed the door open "I only want some air, relax will you" he said looking at her then went out onto the balcony

"oh dear" Pierre whispered as Clarisse rushed over and out onto the balcony

"I am so sorry" Clarisse exclaimed as she rushed out to him

he stopped and looked at her "whatever for?" he asked as he watched her looking around

"um" she said turning around wondering where Joe had gone "for um having a different view than what we normally have" she said looking at him

"Oh don't be sorry" he said looking out at the view "this view is amazing" he smiled and frowned seeing her look over the edge of the balcony "Clarisse" he asked

"yes" she answered still looking over the edge then looked at him

"have you lost something?" he asked walking over and looked over the edge for a second then looked back at her "you seem to be looking for something"

"no" she shook her head "I haven't lost anything" she smiled with a small nervous laugh and put her arm up pointing to the door "I am going to go back in now" she nodded and rushed inside as Rupert watched while shaking his head

Pierre jumped up when he saw his Mother come rushing in "what happened?" he asked

"nothing, he wasn't out there" she answered puzzled

"what?" he replied "where did he go?"

"I don't know" Clarisse answered as she looked at him and Rupert came back in "well" she said laughing nervously "I have a busy day, so I better get myself sorted" she smiled "see you later" she kissed Pierre on the check and rushed into her bedroom pulling up the door behind her and checked to see if he had gone in there but couldn't find him.

* * *

After getting ready she came back out into the suite to find Rupert alone.

"Pierre gone?" she asked getting herself some coffee

"yea, he told me to tell you he would meet you in the lobby about 11" he said looking over at her "that top looks nice"

"thanks" she smiled then moved sitting at the table "well if you need to freshen up, feel free to use the bathroom"

"thanks I may do that in a bit" he nodded sipping his water "what are your plans for today?" he asked

"oh me and Helen are taking Amelia to the park, I would ask you to come this time but she wants to talk to me about something" she answered

"that's ok, there will be other times" he nodded and watched as she stood up

"I am going to head out now actually" she said grabbing her coat and bag "I will see you later then?" she asked opening the door then looked over at him

"of course" he replied and watched as she walked out

She walked down the hall to Joe's room and knocked on the door.

He opened it "hey" he smiled letting her in

"where did you go?" she asked rushing in putting her bag and coat down on the chair as he shut the door "more to the fact, how did you get away?" she asked confused

he chuckled a little walking over to her "I climbed over the balcony" he smiled as she looked at him in horror

"but? we are on the top floor?" she rushed over to the window and looked out at the edge of the balcony then back at him "you climbed over the edge? when you could of fallen and killed yourself?"

"relax Clari, I'm good at climbing so I knew I could do it" he took her hand "I am still here aren't I?" he smirked

"that's not funny" she answered giving him a stern look

"Ok I'm sorry" he answered "I heard Rupert, and just knew I had to get away"

she nodded "ok but still"

"i'm sorry that I worried you" he whispered

"so you should be" she answered "by the way, I talked with Pierre"

"about what?" he asked

"us" she whispered "he kind of knew something might of happened last night"

"how?" he asked

"well he was in the suite with us last night and left us to it and this" she said pulling her polo neck down a bit "might of given us away" she said letting go of the top and looked at him

"oh dear" he said looking at her "I am sorry"

"again so you should be" she said with a smile "he also thinks we should get together, he says that he's happy because I am happy" she smiled

he smiled at her "really?" she nodded "wow"

"I know, I said to him that I felt a bit weird because you know me and Rupert only broke up a couple months ago and he actually reminded me that, that we, me and you" she smiled "haven't only just met, if we had it would be different" they moved and sat on the couch "he asked me if I loved you"

"and what did you say?" he asked looking at her

"that I did of course" she smiled taking his hand "then he asked me if you loved me, I took a chance and said yes"

"oh of course I love you" he smiled as he put his hand up pushing a bit of her hair back behind her ear "always have and I always will"

she nodded "he knows that" she smiled looking him in the eyes "he's given us his permission, so to speak" she smiled shrugging a little

"good" he smirked

"only we need to keep it a secret for the time being" she said looking at him

"that I can do" he nodded

"he also said that, you are good for me" she beamed "I can't think how" she chuckled

"must be that constant smile I put on your face" he grinned moving a little closer to her "as well as other things" he whispered in her ear

"it must be" she smiled biting her bottom lip then lent forward placing a soft kiss on his lips then sat back looking at him

"mmm Clari" Joe whispered moving closer and kissed her back while putting his hand up on the back of her head


	7. 7: New Beginnings, Part 2

After spending the afternoon with Amelia and Helen, Joseph drove Clarisse and Pierre back to the hotel. Clarisse sat looking out the window as they drove, her mind started wondering.

_They stood kissing in the door way, Joe scooped her up and carried her over to the bed. Laying her softly down they was quick to discard of their cloths, he entered her slowly while watching her face as she closed her eyes. Laying in his bed as she placed her hands on his sides, he started rocking back and forth, slowly._

"Oh god" Clarisse whispered as Pierre looked at her

"Mom?" he asked as she looked at him "are you ok?"

"uh huh" she nodded with a small smile "I am great thank you" she smiled and looked out the window again as he looked at her for a second then looked back at his book shaking his head.

_She moved her hands over his back with every thrust she moaned, while resting on one arm Joe moved his free hand over her body, cupping her breast as he took her nipple in his month. Thrusting harder and faster as he raised himself a hand either side of her body, he licked his lips at the sight of her body under his._

Clarisse coughed while blushing and tried to ignore what she just thought.

"would you like some water, Mom?" Pierre asked handing her a bottle "your red, are you hot?" he asked

"Yes maybe a little" she nodded taking the water

"Joe" he asked "how do you open the windows in this limo, Mother is feeling a bit hot" he asked looking towards the front of the limo

"I will sort that out right now, Pierre" he answered and pressed a button to open the window a little "is that enough?" he asked

"yes, thank you" Clarisse answered and took a sip of her water then looked back out the window

_His hand ran smoothly down her side, gripping her thigh for a few seconds as they shared heated kisses, then he placed his hand back on the bed next to her and began thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster. She moaned even more as the bed creaked under them and banged against the wall. "oh Joe, Oh god" she moaned as he quickened the pace, he moaned her name too, the bed banging against the wall even harder._

Clarisse sighed and tipped her head back in the limo praying the thoughts would stop and soon then looked at the front of the limo "when will we arrive back at the hotel?" she asked

"in about 2 minutes" answered Joe

"your still red Mom, are you feeling ok?" Pierre asked

"actually I am feeling a little hot" she said looking at him "i'm sure I will be fine soon" she smiled "I just need a little rest, that's all"

"ok" he nodded

* * *

When they reached the hotel, Pierre went for a walk and Clarisse had a mini meeting with Charlotte to do with something back home then she went to her suite, only she didn't make it to her suite she went to someone elses suite instead. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Joseph answered the door and smiled at her "hey you" he stood back for her to come in "I thought you was going to rest" he asked as she walked in

"well I was" she said putting her stuff down on the chair and looked back at him as he shut the door "then I remembered that there is a certain person in my suite that I really don't want to deal with"

"ahh" Joe nodded as she walked over and stood in front of him "are you feeling better now?" he looked at her as she raised her eyebrow "in the limo you didn't feel well?" he asked

"oh well yes, that's because I was thinking of us" she smirked

"oh really?" Joe asked as she nodded "what about us?"

"hmmm that would be telling" she giggled

"oh come on" he smiled "tell me?" he said taking her hands

"ok" she grinned

She explained the whole thing, and then he made it happen right there in his suite.

* * *

Clarisse smiled against Joe's chest as she lay snuggled up to him "just as I remembered" she giggled lifting her head

"good" he smiled lifting his head and gave her a kiss before resting his head back down on the pillow, gently rubbing her back.

"I feel sorry for the people in the next room..." she quickly sat up "oh my god, that's Pierre's room, isn't it?" she looked down at Joe

he nodded "but I believe he went for a walk"

"oh I hope so" she said feeling a bit embarrassed

"I am sure he did, so relax and don't worry" Joe replied sitting up "I love it when you blush" he smiled leaning in and kissed her slowly as she put her hand up onto the back of his head

Clarisse stopped "did you hear that?" she looked at him as they both heard a noise coming from his suite "then?" she asked as they both looked over at the door for a second then she looked back at him "please tell me you locked the bedroom door?" she whispered hearing a ladies voice "is that Charlotte?" she asked

"oh yes I gave her my spare key, as you no what I'm like with keys" he whispered with a chuckle "forever losing them, I will get rid of her" he said looking at her, kissed her then climbed of the bed as she covered herself with the bed sheets he slipped on his robe and headed to the door while doing it up, when he opened the door however it made Charlotte jump "sorry Charlotte"

"you scared me" she said putting her hand on her chest "I didn't no you was here"

he nodded and noticed she was looking for something "have you lost something?" he asked looking over at her

"yes my note book, I made some notes in it earlier when we was in here and I haven't been able to find it since" she sighed "Clarisse is going to kill me"

"did you perhaps leave it in Clari's suite?" he asked

"I may have, but when I knocked on her door no one answered, actually talking of Clarisse have you seen her since you all got back?" she asked still looking around his suite

"No I haven't actually" he answered and noticed Clarisse's bag and coat on the chair at the same time as Charlotte

"that's her bag and coat" she pointed while turning to him then she gasped "you... you and her?" she asked "oh my god"

Joe rushed over to her "please calm down" he said "it's not what you think"

"but you" she said looking at him in his dressing gown "and her" she said looking back up at him

"ok I no it looks like that, but it really isn't" he answered as they both heard a soft cough coming from the bedroom, making them both look over

"Charlotte" Clarisse said walking towards them

"but" Charlotte said then sat down in shock

"please can you keep this a secret?" Clarisse asked sitting down next to her "but yes its true me and Joe are an item, so to speak" she started "me and Rupert are no longer together, haven't been since we came to America, 2 months ago"

"really?" Charlotte asked looking at her as Joe sat down the other side "but.. Oh I am so confused"

"Please promise me you will keep this all quiet" she said looking at her

Charlotte looked at Clarisse, then Joe then back to Clarisse and sighed "Ok" she nodded "your secret is safe with me" she looked back at Clarisse

"oh thank you" she exclaimed and hugged her

"maybe then you should no something?" Charlotte began as Clarisse sat back leaving her hand on her back "I heard Rupert telling Pierre a little while ago that they didn't have any spare suites and he plans to stay in with you tonight, arranging a romantic dinner for you" she said looking at Clarisse as she closed her eyes "I'm sorry" Charlotte said sadly

"no, don't be sorry" Clarisse said opening her eyes "you did the right thing by telling me" she answered as she looked at Joe then at the coffee table in front of them "what am I going to do"

"can I just say something else" Charlotte suddenly remembered

"of course" Clarisse said looking at her

"I also heard Pierre telling him not to bother as you already had plans, with him tonight" Charlotte looked at Clarisse as she smiled

"oh that's my boy" she grinned looking at Joe then back at Charlotte "thank you"

"it's ok" Charlotte smiled

"there is just one problem though" Clarisse sighed

"the staying with you part" Joe said looking at Clarisse

"yes" Clarisse said sadly "I wish he would just stay with Pierre, but then people would talk" she said looking at Joe

"well I could always give him my suite" Joe offered

"then where would you sleep?" Clarisse asked

"I have an idea" Charlotte said grabbing her bag and took a spare key out "this is a spare key to my suite" she said handing it to Clarisse "I have a spare bed in there, if you need to escape or anything please feel free to use it" she smiled "if you do, my bed that I have been sleeping in is the one next to the window" she smiled

"oh Charlotte, thank you" Clarisse smiled taking the spare key "just a minute" she said walking over to her bag, putting Charlotte's spare key in and then got hers out and walked over giving her, her suite key "go and check to see if your note book is in there" she smiled as Charlotte stood and took the key "don't worry I won't kill you if you can't find it" she shrugged "and when you have finished just slip the key under the door here" she smiled

"thank you" Charlotte smiled "I will go and check now" she said walking over to the door "and don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she giggled and left them to it

Clarisse smiled and checked the time "I best get myself sorted and go face people I suppose" she sighed walking over to Joe "would you mind if I took a shower here?"

"of course" he said wrapping his arm's around her burying his face in the crook of her neck, as she put her arms up wrapping them around his shoulders "you smell sexy wearing my aftershave" he chuckled as he lifted his head

"thank you, I am sure others won't think so" she smiled moving one of her hands to the back of his neck as he looked deep into her eyes

"what?" she asked

"dance with me?" he answered

"we have no music?" she questioned as he stepped back and turned on his cd player "ahh and now we do" she smiled as he stepped slowly close to her "of course I will" she smiled at him as he put one hand around her waist, holding her other hand down resting against their sides as they started moving to the music, she looked into his eyes for a few seconds and kissed him softly before placing her hand on the back of his neck again, and resting her cheek against his with her eyes closed.

* * *

After her shower she came out back into the bedroom to find the bed had been made and Joe was sat on top of it, in just a pair of pyjama bottoms, She slipped on her shoes then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I wish you didn't have to go" Joe said sadly resting his hand on her knee

"I wish I didn't have to go either" she said looking at him as she put her earrings back in "I wish I could stay here for the rest of the day, doing things I am not used to" she giggled with a blush and moved closer to him

Joe watched her for a second "you have a thing about the bed banging don't you" he smirked as she gasped and looked at him "I noticed that about you" he said putting his arm around her

"maybe I do, I don't no what it is" she shrugged "its so sexy, such a turn on" she laughed a little looking at him "no one's ever made my bed do that before" she smirked

"wait a minute, I do believe this is my bed" he exclaimed

"oh yes so it is" she smirked looking at him about to kiss her but he decided to tickle her instead, making her laugh for a few minutes then found himself laying on top of her "Joe" she said placing her finger on his lips "I really have to go"

"I know" he said kissing her a couple times then rolled of "its just when I am with you, I feel alive" he watched as she sat up

"I am just the same" she said standing up and straightened her skirt out as he knelt on the bed next to her "will I see you later?" she asked

"oh I hope so" he said giving her a kiss then stepped of the bed next to her

"so do I" she smiled "I will see you later, then?" she smirked heading into the suite as he stood in the bedroom door way watching her grab her coat and bag, then the key of the floor that Charlotte slipped back under "oh wait" she said "what if I get seen leaving?" Clarisse said looking at Joe

"I think it's time to see if your Son is home?" he smirked as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "the joining door" he chuckled as she walked over and looked to see him pointing towards the door

"I never knew that was there" she said looking at him then walked over to the doors

"catch you later" Joe laughed walking into the bathroom as Clarisse opened the door then knocked on the joining one and waited for an answer

"Joe, what can I do you for" he asked opening the door not looking, his eyes fixed on the tv. Clarisse cleared her throat as she stood there looking at him waiting for him to look at her "oh hey Mom" he answered "what are you doing in Joe's...wait, do I even want to know?" he asked

"probably not" she answered as she walked into the room pulling up the door behind her then he shut the other door "is it true we have dinner plans this evening?" she asked walking over to the door out then looked over at him with a smile

"yes" he answered "how did you no that?"

"the staff" she said shrugging her shoulders "they know everything" she smirked

"ok" he said looking at her "see you downstairs about 7 then?"

"of course and thank you" she smiled and left him stood there feeling rather confused.

* * *

After dinner, they went to sit in the bar. Clarisse saw Rupert sat with the other guards and went over whispering something to him then returned to the bar, finding Joe had appeared now.

"well hello there" she smiled sitting between Pierre and Joe and sipped her wine

"what did you say to father?" Pierre asked

"I just told him that I will put the covers and pillows on the sofa, as that's where he will be sleeping tonight" she said looking at him as she placed her glass down on the bar

"ok" he nodded and looked at her as she smiled at Joe

"how many glasses of wine has she had Pierre?" Joe asked looking at Pierre both laughing a little

"I have you no" Clarisse butted in "I only had one at dinner" she smiled

"and the other two" Pierre smirked as Clarisse gasped

"ok, and the other two" they all laughed then she sat back against the back of the stool "so what did you do this evening?" Clarisse asked with a smile

"not much, just hung around watching a game with my men" he smiled sipping his beer

"my men" she said looking at him "that sounds weird, my men" she thought a second "wait aren't they really my men?" she asked folding her arms with an amused smirk on her lips

"well ok then" he looked at her "your men" he smirked

"oh please just get a room the pair of you" Pierre said looking at them

"I have you no Pierre, we both have rooms" she lent forward "we just cant use them" she chuckled and looked back at Rupert then sipped her wine "oh why did he have to come here for" she said placing the glass down in front of her with a sigh "I think when he goes out to the mens room I am going to make my escape" she said grabbing her bag and took the spare key from it and handed it to Pierre "please can you give this him and remind him he's sleeping on the couch tonight"

"of course" Pierre said taking the key and slipped it in his shirt pocket and noticed Rupert was moving "here's your chance, Mom" he said looking at her

she looked to see Rupert walking of "thanks" she stepped of the stool and downed her drink "see you in the morning, darling" she said rubbing his back as she walked passed and out into the hall with Joe following

"I think he knows" he whispered walking close to her with his hand on her lower back as he normal does, guiding her through the places they go to "while you was at dinner, we was in the bar and he took me to one side, he shook my hand and said Congratulations on getting her" he whispered as she looked at him

"and what did you say" she said pressing for the lift

"there wasn't anything I could say, I just pulled my hand away and looked at him" he replied as the doors opened

"we will continue this upstairs" she said looking back at him as they stepped onto the lift and se nodded "Hello" Clarisse smiled at the people already on the lift, they both stood silently as they went up to the top floor, by the time they reached it everyone had gotten off on the floors below.

"if he says it again, what am I going to say?" Joe asked as they stepped off and headed to Clarisse's suite

"um" she started "I am sure you will think of something, I will have a word with him tomorrow" she said coming to a stop at her door and went in her bag to get the key "are you going to come in for a few minutes?" she asked finding the key then looked up at him "the halls have cameras and I wish to give you a kiss goodnight" she smiled at him as she slowly moved unlocking her door and walked in slowly then stood with her hand on the door, the other resting behind her while holding her bag and stood in a sexy pose

"well with a pose like that how can I resist" he smirked walking in and she pushed the door closed behind him and put her bag down

"now before this kiss, here is what you must do" she whispered stepping closer to him putting her arms up around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist "you must hide around the corner looking out for him" she smirked at him "and when you see him coming of the lift and heading towards my door, you must come down the hall and speak to him so that way hes knows you are not in here with me"

"ahh I like that idea" he said moving his hands up her back

"and bid him goodnight" she smiled as he lowered his hands again

"that I can do" he smiled and kissed her, unable to hold himself anymore

"mmm" she answered as he lowered his hands, cupping her ass holding her close to him then rested his forehead against hers

"I wish we didn't have to be secret" he sighed

"I know" she replied sadly and kissed him a couple times

"I understand though" he whispered and kissed her again

after a moment she stopped it "you better go before we get caught" he let her go and she stepped back "see you in the morning?"

"of course" he gave her one last kiss before leaving her alone.

She stood for a few seconds, then grabbed some sheets from the cupboard and a couple pillows placing them on the sofa for him when he returned then headed into her bedroom locking the doors behind her. She was soon changed and in bed trying to get to sleep before he did return.

Meanwhile outside Joe stood watching as Clarisse said, and when he saw Rupert step of the lift he sighed and put his hands in his pockets and started walking down the hall.

"Ahh good night your highness" Joseph smiled as Rupert looked up

"ah same to you Joseph" Rupert replied watching him as he walked past "where did you come from?" he asked looking down the hall then back at him as he turned to face him

"I came from the roof, Sir" Joe replied stood with his hands still in his pockets "I had to check out that view, and wow it was beautiful" he smiled

"ahh ok, I must check it one night then" Rupert nodded trying to find the spare key

"oh you must" Joe stood watching "anyway, goodnight" he nodded and headed to his own suite

He stopped after a few steps and made sure he got in the door ok, hearing the door click he went to his own suite, hoping that Clarisse will be ok.

Rupert flicked on the light and saw the stuff Clarisse left for him on the sofa, putting the key down as he passed the table he tried the bedroom door handle as Clarisse sat up, praying to god she had locked the door. When she saw the shadow move from the door she sighed in relief and laid back down closing her eyes as she began to relax.


	8. 8: A Helping Hand

The following week, Today is the day that they are leaving America and heading back to Genovia. Clarisse hated the idea, but has no choice. Since Rupert turned up the week before her and Joe hasn't spent much time together, which she also hates.

After breakfast, alone in her suite she decided to start packing. She had a dinner date with Helen and Amelia, being the last for a while and hoped to get the packing done before leaving for it. But as she folded another skirt into one of her many cases she heard a noise coming from her suite. She slowly walked over to the door to see a pram and someone closing the door, as she turned holding a baby Clarisse realized it was Helen.

Coming out of her bedroom "Helen" she smiled walking over, and stopped when she saw she was crying "Oh Helen" she said rushing over and took Amelia from her "what's wrong?" she asked putting her free arm around Helen's shoulders as she moved them over to the couch then Clarisse walked over and got Amelia's baby bouncer to put her in near them.

They both sat down and Helen watched as Clarisse rested Amelia on her lap "I'm sorry bothering you like this?" she sobbed as Clarisse lent over putting Amelia in the bouncer

"oh its no bother, darling" Clarisse answered putting her arm around Helen's shoulders "are you going to tell me whats the matter?"

"I'm so tired" she answered looking at her with tears streaming down her face "I haven't slept properly since...well you no" Clarisse nodded and handed her a tissue "I hate being in that place we shared without him, I can't cope anymore" she cried

"Oh Hel" Clarisse said rubbing her arm as Helen moved and cried on her shoulder "why didn't you tell me before?" she asked moving her hand up and rested it on the side of her head

After a few minutes Helen sat up "I was wondering if you would like to take Amelia back with you for a while, not for good" she shook her head "just a couple weeks, so I can get myself sorted out and find us a new place to live" she cried

"oh Helen" Clarisse said getting upset "is it really that bad?" she asked afraid of the answer

"yes" she cried "it really is" she looked at her "I can't stay in that place anymore, I can't" she sobbed "and I really need sleep"

Clarisse looked at her for a second "ok here is what I am going to do" Helen looked at her "I will go and run you a lovely hot bath, I will put some of the stuff I use to relax, it really works" she nodded taking her hands "then you can have a sleep in my bed"

"I don't want to put you out" Helen said looking at her

"oh your not doing that, darling" she said hugging her for a second then stood up "wait right here, I will be back" she said and headed off.

Clarisse ran her a bath and got things ready for her, then came out to her.

"Ok its ready" she stood in the door way as Helen walked over "use anything you need to in the bathroom, I have put some fresh towels out for you" she said taking Helen's coat "and I have laid some pyjamas out on the bed for you also, there is a robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door if you need to use it" she said putting her hand on Helen's back "take all the time you need ok" she kissed her cheek "oh and if you wake up and we aren't here, it's cause we have gone down the hall to Pierre's suite ok" she half smiled at her

"Thank you" Helen whispered

"no problem" she stood watching as she headed over to the bathroom

Clarisse turned, pulling the door up and put Helen's coat of the back of the chair then moved and sat on the couch looking at Amelia in the bouncer "shall we go and see if Uncle Pierre is in?" she asked grabbing the key of the coffee table then picked Amelia up

She placed her in her pram and grabbed the bouncer, heading down to Pierre's suite. She knocked on the door but no one answered so she used her spare key and let herself in, after an hour Pierre returned to see Clarisse sat on the couch with Amelia in her arms playing with her necklace.

"well this is a sight I didn't think I would come back to" he said shutting the door as Clarisse looked over at him

"sorry we are using your suite" she said looking at him as he walked over and sat down next to them "Helen is resting in mine"

"Is everything ok?" he asked taking Amelia for a hug

"no not really?" she answered watching them together just as she was about to explain Rupert appeared

"ahh here you are?" he said walking over and sat down in the chair "I was wondering where you was seeing though there's a do not disturb sign on your door"

"yeah Helen's in there, resting" she said looking over at him

"whats going on?" Rupert asked

Clarisse took a deep breath and explained everything to them. Then they sat talking about it for a while, coming up with ways to help her when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Pierre called out and everyone looked to see the door opening

"its just me, can I come in?" Helen asked

"of course" Clarisse said standing up "come sit down" she said moving for her to come and sit down "did you have a good rest?"

"I did, thank you so much" Helen replied as Clarisse sat on the arm of the chair next to her

"good" Rupert answered with a smile

"we are glad you are here actually, we need to talk to you" Clarisse said looking at her "we" she said looking at Pierre and Rupert then back at Helen "have been talking about what you said to me this morning" she said taking her hand "and we wondered if you would like to come and stay with us for a month or two?" she half smiled "or however long you would like too"

"that way" Rupert started "you can have a good rest, and we" he said looking at Clarisse and Pierre then back to Helen "can all take it in turns looking after this little one" he smiled reaching over for Amelia's hand as she sat on Pierre's lap then looked back at Helen "and you still get to see her too"

Pierre smiled "and I know a couple people who can help you find a place, right from Genovia" he said looking at her "they will help you and set up viewing dates, then you can come back and look at them whenever you want to"

"and I can come back with you if you like" Clarisse added as Helen looked at her "and it would be our honour if you let us" she said looking at Rupert then back at Helen "buy the house for you, you no so that you don't have to use all your savings"

"you don't have to, I have enough to get a house" Helen replied

"we are just worried that it's going to use all your savings" Rupert answered "so you won't have anything left afterwards"

"but" Clarisse added as Helen looked up at her "please don't forget that we will always support you and Amelia, no questions asked" she said rubbing Helen's back "you don't have to answer now, we can always take Amelia home with us then you follow in a week or two"

"think about it" Rupert said as Helen looked at her

"why would you do all this for me? I wasn't married to your Son?" she asked feeling a little overwhelmed

Clarisse looked at Rupert then back at Helen "you may not of been married to him, but you have a child with him and have been good friends for many years"

"and" Rupert started as both Helen and Clarisse looked at him "your like the daughter we never had" he said looking up at Clarisse as she looked at him for a second then looked down at Helen again

"yes" Clarisse smiled down at her "he's right, you are the daughter we never had"

Pierre watched her then looked at Rupert, feeling a little sad adding "your as good as my sister" he smiled over at him "and we help family no matter what"

"exactly" Clarisse added with a smile as Helen slumped back in the chair

"gosh this is all so much to take in" she said running everything around her head as Rupert, Pierre and Clarisse all looked between each other

"well as we said, think about it a while" Rupert said as Helen looked at him

Helen took a deep breath and sat up "ok, why not?"

"really?" Clarisse asked

"yes, really" Helen answered and laughed a little as Clarisse hugged her and the men both saying "Yes"

"did you hear that Amelia?" Pierre asked holding her up "your coming back to Genovia with us" he smiled at her as she giggled to herself "no idea what I just said" he chuckled while looking back at Clarisse still hugging Helen

"ok, I will go and find Joe and have him drive you over to get some stuff" Clarisse said parting from her "now get as much as you will need, but remember if you forget anything we can still get it there" she beamed and looked at Pierre "will you go and help her?"

"of course" he smiled watching as Clarisse walked over to the door

"great, I will be back" she smiled and left the room to find Joe

After a few minutes she returned with Joe, then they left leaving Clarisse and Rupert having cuddles with Amelia. After making some coffee she walked over sitting on the other end of the couch that Rupert was sat on, slipped of her shoes and put her feet up as she watched him rubbing Amelia's back gently.

"your good with her" she said as she rested her elbow on the back of the couch

"of course, she's my granddaughter" he smiled and kissed the side of Amelia's head as she slept on his chest "I was like it with the boys too"

"yes, you was" she nodded in agreement "I will be right back" she said standing up feeling a bit cold and grabbed one of Pierre's sweater from his room, slipping it on as she came back and sat back down how she was before "that's better" she said rubbing her ankle

"actually I wanted to talk to you why we are alone" Rupert said looking at her "I know I didn't pay much attention to you for 15 years, but our anniversary was amazing and it made me realize how stupid I was, since you left it's been hell" he said looking at Amelia then back at Clarisse "I know I shouldn't of done what I did, it was wrong and I should never of asked you about having a baby, knowing that I couldn't"

"Rupert..." she started but he stopped her

"And I know we haven't really talked since I have been here, but I still love you Clarisse and would love to give it another go" he watched as she looked down

She took a deep breath "I'm sorry" she shook her head "I can't"

he looked at Amelia "I understand" he nodded

"I'm sorry" she replied

"I will always love you" he said looking at her

"I will you, as the father of my boys, nothing else" she answered as he nodded

After a few minutes of silence, Clarisse turned to face the other way and snuggled up soon falling to sleep. After a couple hours Joe, Pierre and Helen arrive back. They stand looking at them on the couch for a few minutes then Pierre gets Clarisse's camera and takes a photo of them.

"I had to do that, because they would never believe it if we told them" he smirked putting the camera down

"is it really that hard to look after one baby" Helen asked with a smirk looking at Pierre and Joe

"it must be" Pierre answered as they all chuckled as Clarisse opened her eyes "did she wear you out?" he asked walking over as she sat up with a yawn

"I don't no what happened there" she moved and stood up "one minute I was awake and then the next, you was stood here" she said looking at Helen and Joe "sorry Pierre I hope you didn't mind but I borrowed your sweater"

"no problem" he smiled "it suits you actually"

"thanks" she said looking down at it then back at him "I may keep it then" she giggled as he gasped "just kidding" she said kissing his cheek

"its ok, you can keep it if you want to, I have plenty more" he smiled

Clarisse smiled "thanks"

After a little while everyone went back to their own rooms and packed up their stuff, heading to the airport on time for their flight home.


	9. 9: A Step Forward, Part 1

They have been back in Genovia a couple weeks, it's nearly Christmas. Clarisse is for now still doing Royal meetings and paper work. And this last few day's shes been doing some thinking, after breakfast she got ready and headed downstairs, she told Charlotte that shes busy and will do the paper work when she returned later on then headed to the kitchen to grab some coffee and saw Joe talking with Helen in the kitchen.

"morning" she smiled walking over and poured herself some coffee "actually you two are just the two people I need to talk to" she said coming over and sat at the table

"ok shoot" Joe smiled

"well" she said looking at him "I was wondering if you was free today?" he nodded "good, would you be able to take me somewhere?"

"of course" he nodded "where would you like me to take you?"

"oh I will tell you later" she said then sipped her coffee then looked at Helen "and would you mind if I took Amelia with me? we will only be gone a couple hours"

"oh that's fine, I have to do some Christmas shopping anyway so that would be ok" Helen smiled "are you going somewhere nice?"

"I can't really say to much at the moment, but don't worry she will be safe with me" Clarisse smiled

"I know she will be" Helen nodded

"ok so when do you want to go?" asked Joe

"I have something I need to do first, so shall we say after Lunch?" she looked at Helen "is that ok?"

"of course, I will have her ready" she smiled

"great thank you" Clarisse smiled and looked at Joe "and I don't want to go in the limo, can you use the land rover?" Clarisse asked

"of course, no worries" he nodded

"great" she stood up "I will see you both later then" she smiled and headed out the room as Helen and Joe looked at each other.

She headed upstairs to gather somethings to take with her and thought about what she was going to say. And after lunch Joe brought the car up and put the car seat and pushchair in ready, then came in as Clarisse was coming down with Helen and Amelia.

"nearly ready?" he asked

"yes I am" she nodded "oh this needs to go in the car too Joe" she said handing it to him as they headed out to the car and Helen put Amelia in the car seat then stood back.

"ok hope you have a fun day wherever you are going" she said stepping back

"thanks, I will try" she nodded and shut the car door "see you later" Clarisse said and walked around to the other side of the car getting in the front next to Joe, she done her belt up and looked at Joe as he sat looking at her "what's wrong?"

"nothing" he shook his head "its just you never sit in the front" he said looking at her

"well today I am, that is ok, isn't it?" she asked getting a piece of paper from her bag

"of course" he nodded and looked back to make sure Amelia was ok then started the car

"this is where we need to go" she handed him the paper

he took the paper "Clarisse are you ok?" Joe asked getting a bit worried

she looked at him with a nod "yes, just a bit nervous but I am I will be fine once we get there" she said looking out her window

"and where is there?" he asked but she shook her head "ok"

They drove to the address in silence, he didn't want to push her. When they pulled onto the street he had a feeling he had been on it before.

"ok she said to park out the front of the house" she said looking at Joe as he looked for the number "Joe it's just along there, with the roses in the garden"

He pulled up outside the house and saw a red haired woman come out the door, they both undone their seat belts and got out the car. Clarisse walked around to get Amelia out as Joe got the bag and pushchair out the back.

She stepped away from the car, holding Amelia and pushed the door closed and turned to see the lady stood next to them "hello you" Clarisse smiled and half hugged her while kissing her cheek then stepped back "Joe you remember Harriet don't you?" she asked looking at him "my sister?"

He looked surprised and remembered "yes I do, Hello again Harriet"

"and to you" she smiled as he took her hand and kissed the back of it "ever the gentleman" she smiled and looked at Clarisse "Clari you never told me he was still in your life"

"of course, he always has been" she nodded as Harriet took Amelia's hand "where are they?" she asked feeling even more nervous

"well Dad had to go out shopping but Mom is in there, having a late lunch" she kissed her cheek "the front door is open" she pointed to the house "I will leave you to it, call me later ok?" she asked as Clarisse nodded

She watched as she walked away then she stood looking at the house for a second then started walking up the garden path still holding Amelia. They went into the hall and as Clarisse stood looking around the place, old memories flooding back Joe shut the door.

"are you ok?" he whispered putting his hand on her back as she turned to him with a nod

"Harriet" came a voice "I was going to ask you something" both Clarisse and Joe looked as a woman came into the hall and was taken aback to see two strangers in the hall "what do you think..." she stopped when she recognized Clarisse and her smile "Clarisse?" she asked

Clarisse nodded "hi Mom" she said handing Amelia to Joe

"is it really you?" she asked walking over to her

"it's really me" Clarisse nodded as her Mom looked at her for a few seconds and started crying "oh please don't cry, you will set me of" she whispered as they stood hugging, after a moment they pulled apart "and you remember Joe?" she asked looking at Joe

"of course I do" she nodded and smiled at him "hello Joe"

"hello Julia" Joe smiled

"come on, lets go get some coffee" she smiled taking hold of Clarisse's arm and led them into the kitchen.

She made the coffee and tea and everyone sat around the kitchen table.

"and who is this little angel" Julia asked taking Amelia's hand then looked at Clarisse "not yours, is she? as she looks a little like you" she said looking back at Amelia

Clarisse laughed a little "no actually, this is Amelia, she's your Great Granddaughter"

Julia gasped and looked at her "really? Pierre had a baby?"

"no actually" she said taking a deep breath as they both looked at her "she's Philippe's" she whispered

"oh I'm sorry" she looked at Clarisse "I heard about what happened, we was there, you no?" she nodded as Clarisse looked at her

"I know, but with that and some other stuff going on I couldn't handle facing you and dad" Clarisse said

"we understood" she put her hand on Clarisse's

"Joe" Clarisse said turning to him "why don't you take Amelia out into the gardens" he gave her a questioning look "I will be fine, I promise" she nodded

"ok" he said standing up and took Amelia out into the garden

"we are sorry for what we did to you Clarisse" Julia whispered "we had heard some stuff from Harriet and regretted it ever since"

"don't be sorry, if it wasn't for that and him I wouldn't have two beautiful sons or Amelia" Clarisse answered back

"didn't you just not long ago celebrate 25 years of marriage?" she asked "I saw it in the paper"

Clarisse nodded "yes we did" she looked at her

"what's wrong?" Julia asked

"there is no us anymore" Clarisse answered

"oh Clarisse" she squeezed her hand "what happened?"

She sat and explained everything to her what happened, she even had a little cry. Then she got out a couple photos albums for them to keep and they sat going through the pictures with Joe sat beside her and Amelia asleep in her pram.

"Clarisse can I ask you something?" her mother asked pouring them some more tea

"sure" she smiled feeling Joe's hand on her back she gave him a quick glance then looked back at her mom

she looked at Joe then back at Clarisse "are you two" she waved her hand a little "together, so to speak"

"is it really that obvious?" Clarisse asked surprised

"well here it is" she smiled at them both "I know he was your first love and everything, so it kind of gives it away a little" Julia chuckled

"well ok, we are an item so to speak" she smiled at her mom "but keeping it a secret for now, seeing though I am still married to the King of your country"

"oh I won't say anything" she smiled "I am glad that you are together now though, he clearly makes you happy and over the years I have seen many pictures of you with that King and you are not happy at all" she looked at Joe "you are definitely doing something right with my daughter" Julia smirked

"mom, please" Clarisse blushed as Joe laughed

"how long do you have to stay married for?" she asked

"I am not sure, I haven't really give it a thought just enjoying my life at the moment" Clarisse replied feeling Joe rubbing her back

"ok, well in that case" she smiled watching as Clarisse looked back at Joe "be careful" Clarisse looked back at her

"what do you mean?" she asked

"you no" she said waving her hand a little "if it hasn't happened already, make sure you remain being careful" she smirked as Joe looked at Clarisse

Clarisse looked at Joe then back at her mom "if it hasn't happened already? what?" she asked feeling a bit confused

"a mother can sense these things" she smiled just as the door opened "ahh Phil" Julia smiled standing up as he looked at Joe then Clarisse

"Hello Dad" Clarisse said looking at him

He looked at Julia for a second then walked out, pulling up the door behind him. Clarisse turned to her mom then looked at Joe as she ran out after him.


	10. 10: A Step Forward, Part 2

Clarisse sat still for a moment then felt Joe's hand on her back as he lent forward she turned to him, then she looked at Amelia

"are you ok?" he asked as she looked back at him with a nod "are you sure?"

"yeah, I kind of guessed he was going to do that" she nodded slumping back in her chair

After a few minutes Julia returned and told her to go and see him in the sitting room, She took a deep breath, stood up and headed to the sitting room. She stood in the door way for a moment then stepped forward making her presence known to him, he looked up straight away.

They just looked at each other for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you" he said

"It's ok Dad" Clarisse answered as she slowly walked over and sat on the couch

he nodded a little "how are you?" he asked

"I am very well thank you, yourself?" she answered looking at him as she tucked her ankle behind the other

"good" he nodded "you no I am truly sorry, don't you?"

"of course, Mom explained so its ok" she said looking at him "I wish it hadn't happened sometimes" she continued as he looked at her "but then if it didn't happen I wouldn't of had my two handsome boys"

he nodded with a smile "that's true, thank you by the way for calling one of them after me" he beamed

"you are welcome" Clarisse smiled "actually I bought some photos with me for you and Mom to keep, of the boys growing up"

"thank you" he smiled at her then looked down with a sigh "sorry that we wasn't there for you when he died"

"it's ok, Mom has already explained, I did see you there though" she whispered as he looked up at her "but with that and everything else going on I just couldn't bring myself to make peace that day, even though I wanted to so much, I just wouldn't of been able to take it"

"I understand" he answered and lowered his head again "is it true" he asked looking at her as she looked at him "that he didn't treat you right?"

"he didn't love me as a husband should, No" she answered "we didn't really have a relationship for most of our marriage" she said "he actually cheated on me for 5 years" she said feeling emotional as he looked at her

"oh Clarisse" he said moving closer to her "I will kill him"

"no, its fine" she said looking at him "I knew I should of left him then but stayed, I guess for the boys" she shrugged "I don't really know" he handed her a tissue "for 5 years I stayed hoping things might change, then I found out a few things the day we buried our son" she looked at him with tears in her eyes "and knew then I had to leave him" she looked down as a couple tears fell

"are you getting divorced?" he said rubbing her back

"we can't at the moment" she said looking at him "silly as it sounds" she whispered looking down "wish I could, I want to move on and officially be with Joe"

"Joe?" he asked "is that the man in the kitchen?" he realized who he was "yes, your first love, of course"

"yes" Clarisse nodded "the man you made me give up" she said looking into his eyes

"I know and I will be forever sorry" he watched as she started crying "oh Clarisse" he wrapped his arms around her as she cried "that's it, you let it out"

After Clarisse had a good cry and chat with her father, she went upstairs to freshen up while her Father went back into the kitchen to talk with Joe and see the photos and even have a cuddle with Amelia. After she rinsed her face off she came out the bathroom and slowly walked over to her old bedroom door, pushing it open to find it hasn't changed. She was surprised as she walked in, old memories flooding back.

After a little while Joe went to find her and stood watching at the door for a moment

"here you are" he smiled walking in as she looked over

"hey" she smiled and moved on the bed patting the space next to her

"so this is your room?" he asked walking over and sat beside her

"it sure is" she smiled as he took her hand then she looked around "it hasn't changed at all"

"wow" he replied looking around as Clarisse looked at him and sat watching "I always wondered what your bedroom looked like back then" giving her hand a squeeze

"well now you no" she chuckled crossing her legs

"yes I do" he smirked looking at her "are you feeling better now? your father said you had a good cry" he asked worried

"I do" she nodded "and I did, I feel so much better now though" she moved closer as he put his arm around her shoulders "thank you"

"your welcome" he smiled and kissed the side of her head "oh by the way, your father" he said looking at her as she looked up "asked me what my intentions are with you"

"oh my he didn't?" she chuckled

"he did" he smirked

"and what did you say?" she said putting her hand on his chest

"well I said, one day I would love to marry your daughter" he nodded "I intend to treat her right and love her with all my heart" he said looking at her "he even asked me if I intended to have children with you"

"what?" she asked sitting up

"he did and then your mom smiled and whispered something to him, your mom can be freaky sometimes" they both chuckled then shared a kiss "so what do you say?"

"to what?" she asked looking towards the window as she rested her head on his shoulder "oh I just remembered something, do you remember the night you came to get me?" she said standing up and rushed over to the window "that was to be Our night" she said turning to him with a bright smile "our night" she smirked as he walked over

"of course I do, it was the best night of my life" he said taking her hands in his, locking his fingers with hers as she stood close to him "one I will never forget"

"never forget" she whispered thoughtful as their lips met, sharing a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist taking her hands with his

he smiled against her lips "you are the best thing to happen to me Clari" he whispered as they looked into each others eyes

"I love you" she whispered and kissed him, unlocking her hands from his and moved them snaking them around his neck as he locked his around her waist "oh" she said breaking the kiss and rushed over to the closet disappearing inside "yes" she said coming back out carrying a teddy

"wow" he smiled as she rushed over "I gave you that on our very first date" putting his hand on hers as she looked at him

"yes you did" she smiled lovingly at him as he put his arm around her shoulders "and I am going to take it and put it on my night stand" she giggled putting it up to her nose as he smiled at her

"you are so cute Clarisse" he whispered and kissed her cheek "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled and kissed him "come on, lets go back downstairs" she said taking his hand and led him downstairs into the kitchen "we are back" she smiled at them

"ahh here you are, I was just about to send a search party" Julia chuckled

"sorry, I had to go and see my room when Joe came up" she smiled sitting down "if you don't mind I would love to take this teddy with me?" she asked

"of course, you can take anything you want to" her father replied as Joe sat down next to Clarisse

"great thank you" she smiled and reached over putting it on the back of the pram

They stayed for another hour then had to leave, once the pram and Amelia was in the car they said their goodbyes.

"you no, I have already asked Harriet who has said yes" she said looking at her Mom and Dad "and I would love you to say yes too, but would you please be my guests for Christmas?" she asked "because the Palace is like half an hour away, you can travel up on Christmas eve, meet everyone" she smiled "see the place I have called home for years"

Julia looking at Philippe then looked back at her "we would love to" she said stepping closer and hugged her "call us later ok?" she said stepping back

"of course" she smiled and hugged her Dad "love you dad" she whispered in his ear before stepping back

"love you too" he smiled as Joe opened the door for her "now you" they looked at him "you look after her, you hear?"

"don't worry Sir, I shall take very good care of your daughter" Joe said as Philippe extended his hand to him "it was nice to finally meet you too" he said taking his hand and started shaking and was taken aback when he stepped closer and grabbed him

"one thing you need to know about me" Philippe started as both Julia and Clarisse stood looking in horror "I don't do hand shakes, I do hugs" he laughed stepping back and looked at Clarisse as she sighed with relief and laughed a little

"I will remember that" Joe laughed too as Clarisse got in the car

"keep in touch, honey" Philippe called out as she shut the door

"I will do" she smiled as Joe got in the other side and they started to drive of "well" Clarisse smiled waving goodbye then looked at Joe "I think you have my Fathers blessing" she smiled and looked out the front window as the car came to a stop "what have we stopped for?" she asked looking at Joe

"Finally" he laughed leaning in putting his hand on the back of her head and kissed her passionately for a moment then stopped looking into her eyes their faces still close

she smiled "finally" she whispered and kissed him back

After a few seconds he sat back and started to drive off back to the Palace. For the rest of the day Clarisse was on cloud nine, she didn't see Rupert, she heard that he had to go away for a meeting for a few days, she didn't mind though, in fact the way she felt after seeing her parents again she couldn't care less about "that King" as her Mother said.


	11. 11: A Winters Love

It's Christmas day, Clarisse's favourite holiday of the year. Although this year will be different in so many ways, it being the first without Philippe but being Amelia's first. The first not being with Rupert, but her first real Christmas with Joseph as a secret couple. And the first since she was a teen that she gets to spend it with her Mom, Dad and her sister and her family.

Clarisse spent the night in Joe's suite, secretly. Not that it mattered as most of the staff had gone home for the holidays and Rupert had gone away for the holiday's, so they was glad to be spending sometime alone together. Even Helen knew about them now.

Clarisse stirred feeling a hand on her side and with a smile she laid on her back "Merry Christmas" she smiled up at Joe

"and Merry Christmas to you too" he whispered between kisses "I have something for you" he said grabbing something from behind him and held it out to her as she sat up "I hope you like it?" he asked moving and sat beside her

moving back against the headboard she smiled taking the gift "I have yours but its in my suite" she smiled at him "I have no idea why I didn't bring it here with me last night"

"I can think of a reason" he chuckled

"hey" she gave him a cheeky smile then looked down at the gift unwrapping it seeing a Gold Heart Locket "awwww"

"have a look inside" he beamed watching her take the locket out and open it

"Finally, forever" she whispered then looked at him "aww I love it, thank you" she lent forward and kissed him "I will wear it today" she smiled and sat back

"here let me help you" he said helping her put it on "I am glad you like it"

"I don't like it" she said taking hold of it as he moved sitting next to her again "I love it" she smiled at him then snuggled up close as he put his arm around her shoulders

"good I am glad" he kissed the side of her head as she rested her back against his arm and side and took hold of his hand "there was something else" he tilted his head looking at her as she played with her necklace

"what's that" she asked day dreaming

"well the other day, when we was in your parent's house" he whispered grabbing something from his drawer next to him

"yes, which part" she said tipping her head back looking at him

"when we was in your room" he smiled giving her a quick kiss

"oh yes" she smiled lifting her head back up "what about it?"

"well I asked you something, but you didn't answer me" he said

"you did?" she asked tipping her head back again

"I did" he replied smiling at her

"I am sorry" she turned onto her side "would you like to ask me again?"

his eyes traveled down her body as she lay next to him then made eye contact "I love it when you lay like that, on My bed" he grinned

"oh you do?" she smirked then stopped herself "wait though, I missed it the other day I am not going to miss it again" she smiled "what did you ask me?"

he chuckled "ok, well" he started and looked her in the eyes "I will start of with what I said to your father after he asked me a question" he smirked as she raised her eyebrow at him "I said, one day I would love to marry your daughter" he nodded "I intend to treat her right and love her with all my heart"

she remembered "oh yea as he asked you if you intended on having kids with me" she giggled

"yes that's the bit" he answered "and then I said, so what do you say? a little while later" he said looking at her as she looked at him with a confused look

suddenly it hit her and she sat up "oh my god" she said looking at him

"I no we can't right away, but when we can that's all I want to do Clari" he said opening a box and handed it to her

"wow" she said taking the box and looked at him "oh my god I remember you asking me that now, but I then at the time remembered the window" she said looking down at the ring "yes" she said slowly looking up at him "when the time is right and I am no longer married, I would LOVE to marry you" she moved and kissed him

"you have just made my Christmas" he said kissing her again "thank you" Clarisse chuckled

"wait, so me not being in your bed didn't make your Christmas" she said messing around

"aww you are to cute" he chuckled "of course that did, but this just topped it" he moved closer to her

"oh" she said taking the ring out the box and handed it to him to hold "attach it to my necklace so it will remain close to me" she smiled at him "please"

"with pleasure" he grinned and attached it to her necklace, then took hold of it moving it down the chain and rested it next to the locket as Clarisse looked down at his hand as he rested it against her chest "beautiful" he whispered as he kissed her.

* * *

After breakfast, Joseph drove everyone to church for the special Christmas service. Then as everyone mingled Clarisse, Pierre and Helen went around to place some flowers on Philippe's grave. After a few minutes because it started snowing Helen and Pierre walked back to the crowd of people talking in the church leaving Clarisse at the grave.

"Clarisse" Julia whispered standing next to her and put an arm around her back

she looked at her "hi mom" she smiled then looked back at the grave as Julia gave her a half hug "it's harder than I thought it would be" she said looking at her

"come on, lets go for a walk?" Julia whispered and they started walking off as Joe stood watching.

After a little while the crowd started to disappear as Joe still stood guard and kept Clarisse and Julia in view when Pierre came over.

"Joe" he asked as Joe looked at him "have you seen Mother?"

"yes" he nodded "she's talking with her Mother" he said looking towards them

following his gaze "ahh ok" he said standing next to him "is she ok?"

"I think" Joe started looking at him "she misses Philippe more than what she thought she would" he looked back over them

"ahh I see" he nodded and noticed they was heading back to them, both Joe and Pierre stood in silence till they reached them "are you ok?" Pierre asked

Clarisse nodded a little then looked at Joe "please take us home now"

"of course" he nodded and looked at Pierre "are you and Helen ready?" he asked

"yep" Pierre nodded and noticed the ring attached to the necklace but didn't question it yet

"ok, lets go" Joe said extending his arm to Clarisse as she started walking towards him and Julia followed

After a short drive back to the Palace everyone sat down to dinner and desert, by the time it was over Clarisse was feeling a whole lot better. She had a good catch up with her sister Harriet and got to know her children a bit more, everyone exchanged presents and they learned about the ring Joe had given her that morning. Rupert even came home earlier than planned and joined in with them for the sake of Pierre and Amelia.

After she put Amelia to bed for the night, Clarisse went to see Rupert for a few minutes then returned to her suite, sitting alone thinking when someone knocked on her door.

She walked over and opened it seeing Joe stood there "come in" she stood back for him

"are you ok?" he asked looking at her as she shut the door behind him

"not really" she sighed stepping closer to him and put her arms around him as she rested her head on his chest "he wont give me a divorce" she sighed

"what?" he asked putting his arm's around her shoulders

"he said he still loves me and can't let me go yet" she said lifting her head up and looked at him with tears in her eyes

"oh hey" he put his hands up cupping her face "don't worry, it will all work out in the end I promise" he kissed her then wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she rested her head back on his chest

"I hope so" she sighed then lifted her head looking at him "was you seen coming here?"

he shook his head "no, so if you want some company tonight I am free" he smiled and she half smiled back "that's better, I hate seeing you sad"

"thank you I would love the company" she said taking his hand "and if you don't mind sharing a room with me and Amelia, then you are free to stay" she said looking at him

"I would love to" he kissed her nose

"thank you" she smiled and locked the suite door


	12. 12: Closer

A year has almost passed. Rupert still can't let Clarisse go, and is hardly ever at the Palace anymore. She doesn't attend many events or dinners that they had to attend together. As far as the country knows they are still together but their marriage had become strained since Philippe's passing. Helen decided to move to Genovia so that Clarisse and Rupert can see Amelia growing up.

After an odd dream Clarisse opened her eyes seeing the bedside lamp was on and Joe sat up in bed reading, with a cheeky smirk she moved her hand over and ran it up his thigh while looking up at him.

he grinned to himself and looked at Clarisse "sorry, did I wake you?" he asked as she sat up

"no I had a weird dream, then I opened my eyes to see you was still up?" she moved resting her head on his arm "whats the time?" she asked with a yawn

"its" he checked then sat back "nearly 4"

"in the morning?" she exclaimed as he nodded "what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep" he said looking at her as she tilted her head back "you have remembered I have golf today, with your Brother in law and father right?"

"of course" she said resting her head back on his arm "but I think that you are spending more time with them than me these days" she chuckled

"oh I am sorry" he said kissing her forehead then smiled as she tipped her head back

"it doesn't matter, I am just happy that you are all getting on" she smiled "who is going to look out for me today?"

"Paul and Shades have your back, I told them if anything happens to you then they are dead" he answered

"oh the poor things" she said looking at his book "what are you reading?"

"oh just some action book" he answered

"you don't like reading romance stuff, do you?" she asked with a chuckle

"no that's all you" he smirked looking at her as she read a few lines of his book

"you call that action?" she gasped looking at him "they are doing things I have never heard of" she looked at the book "that's not action, well it is for them but its not action" she chuckled "that's naughty" she said blushing a little

"its an action book just with a little naughtiness in it" he smirked looking at her

"you like being naughty don't you?" Clarisse asked taking the book and placed it on the beside table

"with you I do yes" he watched as she moved and straddled him "that little line get you in the mood eh?" he asked with a smirk placing his hands on her thighs

"may have" she giggled leaning in and kissed him then smiled

"good job I am naked under here then isn't it" he laughed as she smirked at him

"oh now that's naughty" she moved a little as he pulled the sheets from under her and she slipped of her silk nightdress tossing it to the floor

"oh well, now whose the naughty one" he whispered then took her lips in a hungry kiss as he placed his hands on her back as she moved becoming one.

She stayed still with her arms around his shoulders for a few minutes then looked at him as he moved his hands up and down her thighs she began to move her hips in a circular motion and watched as he closed his eyes.

"mmm" she moaned as he moved his hands to her ass and she tipped her head back

he opened his eyes seeing her bare neck "oh Clari" he moaned and started kissing her neck as she continued moving over him.

After a little while he held onto her hips as she moved over him a little faster, both climaxing together.

"mmm" she moaned moving her arms around his neck again while both trying to catch their breath

They stayed together like that for a while, then Clarisse went to climb of but Joe stopped her.

"Joe?" she questioned

"Now its my turn?" he answered as he held her close to him and moved, resting her on the bed with their heads at the bottom "you had your turn, now its mine" he whispered as he started moving within her and watched as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, making her moan with every thrust made him thrust harder, so much so she had to put her hand on the bedpost above them to stop her from moving further down the bed. It wasn't long before they both reached their peak, together, again.

"oh god" Clarisse whispered as he slumped on her body both trying to catch their breaths "that was different" she said looking into his eyes as he lifted his head "we have been together a year, and never done it that fast before" she caught a breath as he kissed her

"magically" he whispered and kissed her neck, loving the deep breaths she was taking under him "mmm baby" he whispered getting aroused again

"oh my" she giggled "again?" she smiled as she felt him nod

* * *

"are you awake?" Joe asked

"uh huh" she nodded against his chest and tipped her head back "whats wrong"

"nothing I just wondered if you was awake" he grinned at her "I had a lovely time this morning" he said kissing her a couple times

"I did too" she smiled resting her head back on his chest "never done it 3 times in one night before, ever" she giggled "it was magically as you said" she smiled against his chest "and even though we have been together a year, it still amazes me" she tipped her head back

"how?" he said looking at her

"with all the ways now, before it was just wham bam thank you ma'am" she said "well it was with Rupert anyway" she sighed and rested her head back on his chest "you have shown me things I never knew of" she chuckled feeling herself blush again

"well I aim to please" he smiled against her forehead

"well you sure do please me" she smiled and kissed his chest as she closed her eyes and rested her head back on his chest

"good" he smiled gently rubbing her arm

* * *

Clarisse awoke a couple hours later to find Joe had gone of to golf, she sighed and lay in bed for a few minutes before getting up and had breakfast, after she was ready she headed down and spent a few minutes with Amelia before going out for a ride on her horse, Sugar.  
A couple hours later Pierre arrived wanting to speak with her about something, but no one had seen her since she had left for her ride, hours before.

"Charlotte" Pierre started as he approached her

"yes Pierre" she smiled

"have you seen or heard from Mom since this morning?" he asked standing next to her

"no I haven't actually, the last I saw her was when she was going of on Sugar" she replied and checked the time "which was a good few hours ago"

"hmm yeah" he nodded "she's yet to return and its worrying because she never stays out this long on her own" he said looking at her "alright, if you see her can you tell her I am looking for her and to stay here" he said while walking over to the door

"where are you going?" she asked as he stopped and looked over at her "in case she asks where you are?"

"oh right, yes, I am going to look for her" he replied "thanks Char" he smirked and headed out the door

He wondered around the gardens looking for her, when he caught sight of her near the tree's he focused on her and saw she was bent over and without her horse, he ran as fast as he could to get to her.

"Mom" he exclaimed as he reached her

she was still bent over with her hand on her stomach "it hurts so much" she whispered then collapsed

"Mom" he knelt down next to her and noticed a lot of dirt over her cloths, he looked back at the Palace behind them then back at her

He scooped her up and ran back to the Palace, rushing in the door "Somebody help" he called out as he ran over to the table and rested her on it gently "ANYBODY" he called out as Rupert appeared

"what happened?" he said rushing over after seeing her on the table "my god" he said seeing the state she was in "we need to get her to hospital, go get the car" he looked at Pierre as he stood staring "PIERRE, GO" he screamed and looked back at Clarisse laying motionless on the table as Pierre ran out

Charlotte appeared after hearing the yelling and saw him over her "whats happened" she gasped rushing over as he looked up "is she breathing?" she asked

"yes" Rupert nodded as Pierre beeped the horn from outside and he scooped her up "Charlotte, try and get hold of Joe and her father at the golf course, me and and Pierre are taking her to hospital" he said moving to the door and down the stairs to the door

Charlotte watched as he loaded her into the car and they raced off to the hospital, she shut the door and tried to get hold of Joe and Philippe, with no luck. She spread the word to the guards who rushed to the hospital to guard the Royal family while at the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital Clarisse was whisked of and the men shown to a private room, where they sat and waited for news. Not long after the guards arrived, two was taken to where Clarisse was and they stood guard outside her room and the others stayed with Rupert and Pierre.

* * *

After a couple hours the doctor came to talk to them, as he entered everyone stood up.

"how is she" Pierre said first

"please tell us she's ok" Rupert added

"she's awake but resting right now, she's had a lucky escape from what she told us" he said looking at the Royal men "she told me that she was thrown from her horse into a tree then she landed in a big pile of logs"

"oh my god" Pierre gasped looking at him

"she has a broken rib" he said looking at her notes "a deep gash on her chin, which we added a stitch too" he said looking up at them "a graze and bruise on her cheek bone, a sore wrist that she landed on and a badly bruised hip and thigh, she is lucky to escape without breaking her hip bone" he added "she wants to discharge herself, which we don't advise people doing, but if we are aware that there is people at home to look after her, then we will of course have to let her go"

"we will be there" Pierre added and looked at Rupert

"we will look after her" he nodded

"can we see her?" Pierre asked looking back at the doctor

"of course"

He led them both to where she was and left them with her, after a little while Clarisse woke up to see them sat there. Then the doctors discharged her, at her wishes. And they took her home and helped her up to her suite.

"ok Mom, come on" Pierre said pulling the covers back as she hobbled over.

"did you need any help" Rupert asked "you no to get changed"

"No thank you" she replied and sat on the edge of the bed "I can do it" she said not looking up "I won't need your help in there, but can someone please help me into the bathroom?"

"I can do it" Pierre answered helping her up and over to the bathroom then come out and stood with Rupert "I think she should of stayed in hospital" Pierre whispered

"I agree" Rupert nodded "but we have our own doctor on standby just in case, and the hospital said if she gets worse to take her back"

"I can hear you, you no" Clarisse called out as Rupert and Pierre looked at each other then shut up

After a few minutes she came out and Pierre helped her to the bed again.

"has anyone got hold of Joe yet?" she asked as Pierre took of her shoes and helped her into bed

"no sorry Mom" Pierre answered as Rupert stood back

"now is there anything we can get you?" Rupert asked as Pierre pulled the covers over her

"not right now, no" she answered closing her eyes

"ok Mom, we will leave you to rest" he whispered

"thank you" she answered softly her eyes remaining closed and Rupert walked into the suite

"love you" Pierre whispered as he walked over to the door

"I love you more" she whispered back as Pierre closed the door with a smile

They headed downstairs leaving her to rest, but kept checking on her to make sure she was ok. Just before tea time Joe arrived back and was told about the accident he quickly rushed upstairs to find her still sleeping so he sat on the bed next to her where he stayed for the rest of the night.


	13. 13: Letting Go

The following morning, Clarisse was awake early and couldn't get back to sleep. She liked the fact that Joe stayed with her but didn't no till the morning. She managed to get to the bathroom on her own, but when coming back to take some pain killers the doctor gave her she dropped them on the floor and couldn't pick them up, after trying for a few minutes she gave up with a huff.

Joe opened his eyes "whats wrong" he moved sitting close to her on the bed

"I dropped my tablets" she turned her head a little

"don't worry, I will get them" he said softly climbing of the bed and grabbed the bottle for her and took some out as she started crying "hey" he moved sitting on the bed beside her

"it really hurts" she cried looking at him

"I no, Pierre told me what happened" he nodded and handed her the two pills and some water

after she took the pills she handed him the glass back "thank you" she wiped her tears away "I can't believe this happened to me, I was being so careful"

"what happened with Sugar?" he asked

"something or someone spooked her" she said putting her good hand on her side softly "and she just threw me into the tree" she said closing her eyes "I need to get changed" she opened her eyes and looked at him "can you please help me?"

"of course I will" he whispered as he stood up "what would you like to wear?"

"oh just any of the pyjamas, as long as they are loose fitting as wearing these trousers and underwear are killing me" she sighed "they feel really tight right now"

"ok, let me grab you something and then I will help you" he said walking into her closet

"did anyone find Sugar? it wasn't her fault I hope they aren't punishing her" She said feeling upset

"they aren't don't you worry" he called out "Pierre is making sure of it" he said coming back into the room "how about these?"

she looked up and smiled "you bought me those" he nodded walking over to her "of course, those are fine" she whispered

He helped her get changed, rubbing some cream into her thigh and hip for her as he did and helped her back into bed, then let her get some rest by going to his suite to get showered and changed. When he came back he found that her Mom and Dad was in with her so he left them to it and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning" he said walking into the kitchen

"hi Joe" Pierre smiled "How is Mom?"

"still pretty sore, but that's to be expected" he nodded grabbing some toast and coffee then sat back down "your Grandparents are up with her at the moment"

"yeah they arrived a little while ago, so I let them go up first" Pierre nodded "I wish she would of stayed in hospital last night though"

"I agree, but when does your Mother listen?" Joe replied

"true" Pierre chuckled a little "her horse came back last night"

"oh she did? that's good, Clari was worried about her, actually she thought Sugar was going to get punished but I told her that you are making sure she didn't"

"of course, Mom made it clear that it wasn't Sugars fault" Pierre said looking at him

"good" Joe said and sipped his coffee "where are Helen and Amelia this morning?"

"oh well Dad gave Charlotte the day of, because well Mom can't do anything so there isn't any need for Charlotte so she took Helen and Amelia out for the day" Pierre answered

"ahh that's good" Joe nodded "I know Clarisse is missing Amelia, but I also know that right now she doesn't want Amelia to see her like this" he said looking at Pierre "she has a few more bruises and her hip, thigh and knee has bruised real bad" he said sadly

"yeah the Doctor warned that might happen" Pierre nodded

"anyway" Joe said standing up "I have some security checks to do, so I shall catch you later"

"of course" he watched as he started walking out "Oh Joe"

he stopped and looked at him "yes?"

"thanks for staying with her last night" Pierre half smiled

"of course" he nodded then left

He went of to do what he needed while Pierre stayed in the kitchen, not long after Harriet arrived and went up to see Clarisse. Her father came down and left the ladies to it. He spent sometime with Pierre and they talked while walking around the castle. They all stayed for lunch then left. Pierre took the chance to go and spend sometime with his Mom, and they sat watching tv while chatting a bit when Joe came in.

"hey" Clarisse whispered seeing him in the door making Pierre look

"hey" he smiled coming in as Pierre jumped of the bed "I thought I would come see if you was ok or if you needed anything, but I see you got that covered" he chuckled looking at Pierre

"of course" he smiled

"well I see your ok and have everything so I will leave you both too it" he smiled "I will come back and check on you later on"

"no" Clarisse exclaimed as both Joe and Pierre looked at her "please stay, I have missed you today" she whispered

"yeah" Pierre said looking at Joe "you stay, I have a couple things to do anyway" he smiled walking over "just look after her" he patted his back

"I always do" Joe said watching him walk out, leaving the door open a little bit then he looked back at Clarisse "how are you feeling?" he asked climbing on the bed next to her

"like a million dollars" she chuckled then regretted it "must remember not to do that, damn that hurt" she whispered closing her eyes

"you no, I was thinking" he said looking at her as she kept her eyes closed "when you are feeling much better, maybe we could take a trip?"

she opened her eyes with a smile "i'd like that" she nodded

"good" he moved closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips then sat back "so you missed me today?" he asked taking her good hand and gently rubbed the back of her fingers

"I did" she nodded a little and looked at their hands

"well I missed you too" he whispered looking at her "you did scare me though, when Pierre told me last night then said you was up here" he stopped as she looked at him "why didn't you stay in hospital?"

"because I didn't want to" she answered "I wanted to be at home, in my own bed"

"please don't scare us again ok?" he asked

"I will try not to" she half smiled "I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"of course, anything" he smiled "ask away"

"could you maybe pass me my water and tablets, I'm starting to feel some pain again" she asked

"of course" he whispered and climbed of the bed "anything for you" he said walking around to her side of the bed

"thank you" she said taking the tablets then water as he stood next to her "thank you" she whispered as he took the glass back and rested it down on the bedside table

"is there anything else? are you feeling hungry?" he said watching her

"no" she shook her head "just sit with me a while, please?"

"of course" he smiled and moved around the bed, sitting back down next to her

They laid in silence watching tv for a bit when Joe looked at Clarisse he noticed she was asleep so he climbed of the bed, turned the tv off and left her to sleep again, he went to find Shades and done some security checks making sure everything was in order. On his rounds he bumped into Rupert.

"ahh Rupert" Joe started as he came over to him "I know this situation isn't the best and I know you still have feelings for Clarisse" the two men looked at each other "and don't want to let her go, which I understand, I would probably be the same, but I just wanted to say thank you for what you did yesterday, Pierre told me" he said looking at Rupert

"its what any man who loved his wife would of done" Rupert said watching him a second "you really do love her don't you?" he said putting his hands together behind his back "it's not just a phase" he asked

"oh hell no its not, I loved her ever since we we're young" Joe answered "you no that, I no she had a life with you and had two handsome lads together, but I still loved her deep down" he stopped "sorry we didn't tell you, you no that we had a history together, but you know we have been best friends since forever and she didn't want to risk losing me as a best friend" he sighed "and I didn't want to lose her either"

"but you let her go?" Rupert asked

"I had no choice in the matter, if I had a chance and knew what was going to happen I would of ran away with her" he nodded feeling sad at the thought "I would always protect her no matter what, maybe not as a lover but as my best friend and that's exactly what I done over the years" he said looking at Rupert

"indeed" Rupert nodded in agreement

"may I be as bold to ask why you won't give her up?" Joe asked

Rupert thought a moment "I just couldn't let her go, she still has my heart" he studied Joe's face "I know her heart belongs to you, I guess the whole time we was married it did but she still has mine and I am simply not ready to let her go completely"

"I understand" Joe nodded

"well you certainly make her happy, more than I ever did and I guess if I had of paid more attention to her this would never of happened and we would of been happy" He looked at Joe "I only have myself to blame" he nodded slightly thinking for a second "alright, whats her favourite colour?"

"pardon me?" Joe asked feeling a little confused as Rupert raised his eyebrow at him "ok, her favourite colour is Red, her eyes are Blue, she loves English Tea and cakes, her favourite piece of clothing is the dress that Amelia bought for her and was wearing the day she found out your son died, her favourite piece of jewelry is believe it or not is the necklace that you gave her after Philippe was born, she loves to dance" he answered "is that enough for you?"

"what does she want more than anything in the world?" Rupert asked without thinking

Joe thought a second "a daughter..." he suddenly realized something "that's why you won't let her go, isn't it?" he asked

"I beg your pardon?" Rupert asked realizing what he had done

"you won't let her go because she is still young enough to have a child and no that if she has one with me while you are still married... that's it, isn't it" he studied his face "you no while shes still married to you she will be safe and not let it happen and because you wanted another child with her and you regret having the operation" he asked "your jealous" He watched Rupert say nothing but walk away "running away, again!" Joe snapped after him

He couldn't believe the nerve of the man and knowing that he was angry he thought it best to go for a walk before going to see Clarisse again.

* * *

Rupert knocked on Clarisse's open door "may I come in?" both Pierre and Clarisse looked at him

"of course" Clarisse answered as he came in

"I just came to see how you was feeling" he walked over and sat by the bed

"still sore" she said looking at him "thanks for taking me to the hospital yesterday and helping Pierre"

"its ok" he said nodding and watched her a moment

"what?" Clarisse asked

"I wonder, if I could have a word with you alone" Rupert asked looking at her then at Pierre "please"

"Mom?" Pierre asked looking at Clarisse

"that's fine" she said looking at Pierre "come back in a bit ok"

"will do" he said walking out

"what did you want to talk to me about?" Clarisse asked

he looked at her feeling sad "I would do anything in my power to be with you"

"Rupert, don't you dare" Clarisse stared at him

"no let me finish, its not what you think" he answered her "I know Genovia will understand in time"

"what do you mean?" she asked

"you and Joe?" he asked "you really do love him don't you?" he looked as she nodded "after seeing him with you last night then earlier today, helping you and caring, I know I couldn't really and never did over the years" he said sadly and took a deep breath "this place is your home, and I would love it if you stayed here, your more of a Royal to this country than I am, you held it all together, better than I ever did or could" he said with tears in his eyes

"Rupert" Clarisse questioned

he looked down for a few seconds then stood up "the divorce, I will grant it you" he said looking at her "I have a meeting with my lawyer next week" he said walking to the door "so you and Joe can be happy together, finally" he looked back over at her "and get married" he whispered and left the room

"Rupert, wait" Clarisse called out but he didn't come back "damn" she whispered to herself "why do people do that when others are hurt" she wondered "for god sake"

* * *

"Mom" Pierre asked coming back into the room to see her crying "what is it?" he rushed over "is it the pain" he said grabbing the pain killers and glass

"no" she said looking up at him "its not that"

he looked at her confused "then whats the matter?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed

"its your father, where is he?" she asked

"hes gone for a drive, why?" Pierre asked "oh he hasn't upset you again has he?" he said looking towards the door "I will have to have words with him"

"no" she said shaking her head "its not that" she answered

"ok that's the second time you have said that line to me" Pierre said looking back at her

"well if you let me fully explain instead of interrupting me you will get more" she snapped "ok, sorry" she looked at him "I didn't mean to, its just he left really upset and I'm worried he may do something, he cried and I have only ever seen him cry once"

"what happened?" he asked

"he's granting me the divorce" she said looking at him

"wow, really?" Pierre asked

"yes" she nodded "and he seemed broken, which I understand" she said as a couple tears escaped her eyes "you need to find him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

"ok" he stood up "I will go find him and make sure he's ok" he ran out the room bumping into Joe

"whats the rush?" Joe asked

"Joe" Clarisse called out as he looked towards the door

"Mom will explain" Pierre said and rushed off

Joe walked into the room "whats going on?" he asked walking over to the bed

"Joe, he's granting me the divorce but he left really heartbroken, Im scared he will do something" she said crying

"two people are better than one, I will go and help find him" Joe said rushing from the room

Moments later Helen appeared "whats going on? Joe just asked me to come and sit with you a bit"

"oh Helen" Clarisse started

She explained everything to her and they waited for news from Joe and Pierre. After a couple hours Joe came back and went to find out if anyone had seen or heard from Rupert or Pierre, no one had and Clarisse was still awake so he went to sit with her while Helen went back to her own suite.

Clarisse was just nodding of when the room phone started ringing, Joe jumped up and answered it and took the call as Clarisse sat looking at him.

seeing him hang up "was that Pierre?" she asked "did he find him"

"yes" Joe nodded "he's fine, he just needed some alone time but Pierre is going to stay with him the night at the summer house" watching as Clarisse sighed with relief

"oh thank god" Clarisse nodded as Joe sat on the edge of the bed "I wonder what made him change his mind"

"well we had a little talk earlier" Joe said taking her hand and looked at her "maybe that done it"

"what did you talk to him about?" Clarisse asked

"oh just this and that" Joe said keeping what he found out a secret

"maybe it worked" she nodded "but it doesn't matter, as once its been granted we can finally be officially together" she smiled

"and I love that idea" he smiled leaning closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips then sat back

"will you stay here again tonight?" Clarisse asked

"of course" he whispered

"thank you" she smiled


	14. 14: Friends

3 months have passed since Clarisse's accident, today Rupert's lawyer is coming with the divorce papers for them to sign. And after having a talk not long after Rupert agreed to the divorce they decided to keep it secret still until after they was officially divorced.

After having a late night last night, Joe was surprised to find Clari gone when he awoke.

Coming from the bathroom Clarisse looked at Joe to see if he was awake "ahh you are awake" she smiled walking around to his side of the bed "please can you zip me up?" she said standing with her hands on her hips with her back to him

"of course" he knelt behind her and slowly zipped her up "there you go"

"thank you" she smiled turning around and kissed him "today's the day" she said excitedly and walked over to her dressing table and started doing her make up

"yes it is, and are you all packed for afterwards?" Joe asked

"indeed I am" she smiled at him in her mirror then carried on "I have dreamt about this day for a long time, I just can't believe its finally here"

"neither can I" he sat in bed watching her "your sexy when you put your make up on" he said with a smirk as she turned to him

"you say that with a lot of things I do" she chuckled looking back in the mirror

"because its true" he smiled

"thank you" she answered smiling back at him

She finished doing her make up then headed downstairs while Joe got himself showered and dressed. Then went to do a couple things with Shades.

* * *

"here we are" Rupert came in with his lawyer "you remember Clarisse don't you, Steve?"

"of course" he walked over to Clarisse as she stood up and kissed the back of her hand "nice to meet you again, Your Majesty"

"same to you" Clarisse smiled "please sit" she said running her hands down the back of her skirt and sat down again "so you have everything drawn up?"

"of course" he got them out and handed them to her to read

"thank you" she sat and read them as Rupert and Steve exchanged looks then she looked up at him "can you give me and Rupert a few minutes please?"

"of course" he said looking at Rupert then left

"whats the matter" Rupert asked walking around and sat opposite her

"I just wanted to say thank you" she said looking at him "you no that even though we have been through a lot, I still love you as the father of our boys, don't you?" she asked

"of course" he nodded "and you no that I still love you no matter what, and you will always have my heart" he moved next to her

"I know" she said sadly and looked at him

"I wish I could turn back time as I would do things different" he said taking her hand "I would love you more, that's for sure"

"it was the path we was given, it couldn't be changed" she said looking at him as he looked down "thank you for giving me two wonderful sons" she put her hand up cupping his cheek as he looked at her "friends?" she asked

"of course" he nodded with a small smile

"thank you" she lent forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips for a second then pulled back "lets get these forms signed shall we?" she asked

"ok" he nodded while standing up "I will go and get Steve" he whispered heading towards the door as Clarisse watched him.

After a few minutes they returned and Clarisse signed the forms.

"Ok you are free to go" Steve smiled

"thank you" she said standing up "Rupert" she said as he looked at her "see you in a few days, ok?" she asked

"of course" he nodded and whispered "friends?"

"of course" she whispered back with a smile then headed out the door

She went to spend sometime with Amelia before leaving with Joe, on the 2 hour drive to the Royal summer home Clarisse sat in silence, then she turned to Joe.

"you no whats weird?" she asked

"what" he quickly looked at her then back to the road

"the fact that I have wanted this day to come for so long, now its finally here and those papers have been signed I feel so sad" she said sadly

"that's understandable" he reached over taking her hand

"thank god I have you" she said lifting his hand to her face resting the back of it against her cheek "I don't no what I would be like if this was happening and you wasn't here" she said closing her eyes

Joe looked at her for a second then back at the road and they carried on in silence, again. When they reached the summer home, Joe got the bags out as Clarisse went and unlocked the door to find the place covered in flowers, she turned to Joe as he came up behind her.

"who did this?" she smiled watching as he put the bags down

"Char" he smiled walking closer to her "she offered to help, so I took her up on it" he grinned putting his arms around her

"thank you" she smiled and kissed him for a minute, before going and smelling the flowers

Joe watched her for a second then smiled "I am going to take these bags upstairs then I will make a start on dinner"

"and I am going to have a bath" she grinned

"ok" he grinned and headed upstairs

"oh I need to phone Pierre to let him know we got here ok" she said walking over to the phone as Joe went upstairs.

* * *

She was just finishing the call when Joe was coming down "ok darling, I have to go now"

"ok, well have fun and tell Char I said Hello" Pierre said

"Charlotte?" she asked

"yes she should be there somewhere" Pierre replied

"oh really, she is?" she asked looking at Joe as he smirked at her

"yes, didn't you no?" Pierre said

"no I had no idea" Clarisse answered "I have to go now, talk to you in a few days darling"

"ok Bye Mom" he hung up

"Char is here?" Clarisse asked putting the phone down

"yes, well shes in the guest house, with a couple of guards" he said watching her walk through to the kitchen "well you see I talked to Pierre about this" he said following her "and he said that because to Genovia you are still with Rupert he thought it be a good idea if Charlotte and a few guards came with us, you no so that people won't think it odd just us two being here alone"

"ahh I see" she nodded and poured herself some wine "good thinking, I guess that explains why all the blinds and shutters have been closed too?" she asked as he nodded "ugh" she said tipping her head back "I will be glad when this is all over and we can finally be out in the open"

"I will be too" he whispered coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck

"anyway, what are we having for dinner" she asked putting her hands on his as they rested on her tummy

"your favorite" he smiled against her neck then kissed it

"mmm, I can't wait" she picked up her glass "well I am going to go and have my bath then" she said turning in his embrace "see you in a while" she smiled and escaped his embrace

He stood watching as she walked out while sipping her wine.

* * *

"mmm that smells lovely" Clarisse smiled coming into the kitchen

"why thank you" he smiled as he turned looking over at her "I poured us some more wine" he grinned and got back to what he was doing

"thank you" she smiled walking over slowly, resting her head against his arm while putting her arms around his waist from behind "it feels so lovely being just us, doesn't it?" she asked looking up at him

"it sure does" he grinned and watched as she moved over to the counter "did you have a nice bath?"

"oh I did" she said sipping her wine while watching him put something in the oven

"good" he grinned washing his hands and walked over to her as he dried them and she turned on the stool so she was facing him

"how long will it take to cook?" she asked putting the wine glass down behind her

"oh a couple hours" he grinned tossing the towel on the counter behind her then kissed her softly while placing his hands on the edge of the counter either side behind her and standing between her legs as she remained on the stool

she smiled against his lips while placing her hands on his sides "good, we have plenty of time then" she whispered against his lips then kissed him passionately while pulling his shirt from his pants

"yes we do" he answered as he looked down watching her undo his shirt, then pushed it over his shoulders as she placed soft kisses over his bare chest "mmm, Clarisse"

She looked up at him with a cheeky smirk as he lent closer and kissed her while pushing her back gently, after a few minutes they moved upstairs.

* * *

After dinner they sat at the table talking for a little bit then Joe started cleaning up the dishes, then started sorting out dessert as Clarisse watched him for a moment then moved next to him, snatching a strawberry.

"hey" Joe exclaimed then smirked at her as he watched her move and sat on the counter next to them

"come on, its only one" she smirked and finished it of

"true" he looked as she crossed her legs "you no, my shirts suit you" he chuckled

"thank you, I thought so too" she grinned leaning on her hand "what cream is that?"

"my own recipe, and what I put in it is a secret" he said looking at her for a second

"what? you won't even tell me?" Clarisse asked

"nope, because if I did I would have to kill you afterwards" he chuckled "and I really don't want to do that" he lent closer and kissed her "you can try it though" he said grabbing her a strawberry with some cream on and fed it her

After she had ate it she smiled "mmm that was yum" she grinned at him "this may be my new fave food" she giggled taking another one and a bite from it

"if you keep eating them" he said moving and stood in front of her "there won't be any left" he laughed a little

"its a risk I want to take" she smiled and fed him the other bit as he stepped between her legs "I can't help it if it's so delish" she smirked at him "you have a bit of cream above your lip" she watched as he wiped it

"gone?" he asked as she shook her head and lent closer, licking it of then kissed him "well" he chuckled as she moved close to him

she smiled at him as he placed his hands on her thighs "I love anything you cook, it's so delicious" she lent forward and kissed him a couple times as he wrapped his arms around her

They shared a few heated kisses for a while when the phone started ringing.

"leave it, the machine will pick it up" Joe whispered and kissed her neck as she closed her eyes

"ok" she whispered back hearing the beep

"Mom, are you there?" came a voice as Clarisse and Joe looked at each other

"is that, Pierre?" Clarisse asked

"Mom, please pick up it's an emergency" he said sadly "please"

"its Pierre" Clarisse said as Joe helped her down and she rushed to the phone and talked to him for a few minutes then he hung up

"what's wrong?" Joe asked watching her as she slow placed the phone back down and looked at him "Clari?"

"it's Rupert" she said looking at him "he's in hospital" she looked at the phone for a second "he's had a heart attack" she looked at Joe as he gasped "we need to go back, Pierre needs me" she said a little panicked

"Ok, listen" he looked at her "you go and get dressed, and I will go and get the others up as one of them will have to drive us back" she nodded "I will be right back" he kissed her forehead "ok" she nodded again "ok" he said and rushed off

Clarisse went upstairs to get ready, then Joe came back and got himself ready as the guards and Charlotte sat in the car waiting. A few minutes later they came out and they headed back home.

When they reached the hospital the nurse showed them into the private room where Pierre was sat with another guard, Alan. When he saw Clarisse stood at the door he stood up and started crying again.

"it's ok, I'm here now" Clarisse whispered as he cried on her shoulder "have they given you any news?" she asked looking at Alan as he shook his head

"I will go and see what I can find out" Joe whispered and left the room

"sorry to ruin your plans" Pierre whispered as he lifted his head

"you didn't ruin anything, darling" she said taking his hand as they sat down

A little while later Joe came back and told them what he found out, the nurse came a little later confirming what he had said. Pierre went to see his dad for a few minutes then came back sitting back down next to Clarisse and rested his head on her shoulder, both falling to sleep not long after.

The following morning the nurse came to tell them that the best place for them right now would be at home and to try get some rest, reluctantly Pierre gave in and they all headed home to try and get some rest and waited for news.


	15. 15: My Hearts Still Breaking

A month has passed, two weeks ago Rupert came home. He is still pretty ill and wanted to be at home if anything happened. Clarisse and Pierre have taken it in turns to sit with him in his suite so he wouldn't be on his own, they both know the time is coming, though they don't want to admit it.

After Clarisse was dressed she headed to his suite again, she softly climbed on the bed next to him as he slept. Even though they aren't together anymore, her heart was still breaking.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her "hello"

she looked at him and smiled "did I wake you?"

"no" he shook his head "where's Pierre?" he asked

"I think he's down having breakfast" she answered

"Ahh ok" he nodded "I saw the sun rise this morning" he said looking towards the window

"I heard it was lovely" she smiled watching him "oh you didn't mind me sitting on here did you?"

"no" he shook his head and closed his eyes

"do you want me to leave?" she asked

"no, please stay" he answered opening his eyes again and looked at her "actually I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

"anything" she smiled

"I know we aren't together anymore, but I was wondering if you could maybe wear your wedding ring for a bit?" he said looking at her "I know its a weird request"

"no its not, and of course" she nodded "where is it?" she asked

"In my sock drawer" he answered

"ok" she said climbing of the bed and got it out then climbed back on the bed and looked at him for a second "would you like to put it on?" she asked taking the ring out

"yes please" he whispered looking back at her

"here you go" she said putting the ring in his hand then held her hand up for him to put the ring on

"thank you Risse" he whispered "it means so much" he held her hand

"its ok" she said looking at him as he brought her hand up to his face and kissed her fingers "you haven't called me Risse for a long time" she whispered

"I know, you didn't mind, did you?" he asked

"no of course not" she watched as he closed his eyes and she moved putting her hand up onto the top of his head and started playing with his hair

he smiled "thank you"

"you're welcome" she whispered back

"promise me you will look after Pierre, and your country" he whispered

she looked at him for a second then nodded "of course I promise, and I am sure Pierre will look after me too"

"no... Joe will do that" he answered "I know he will look after our boy too" he nodded "and look after Amelia"

"of course" she answered looking at him as he closed his eyes again giving her hand a squeeze

She started humming and smiled when she heard him joining in, after a while however she noticed he had stopped so she opened her eyes and noticed he had gone. She couldn't help but start to cry as she placed her hand on his chest and lowered her head to him while still playing with his hair.

"Say hi to our Philippe for me" she whispered through crying and placed a soft kiss on his forehead "we will miss you" she cried as she rested her cheek on his forehead

Pierre was in Rupert's suite with Joe and Shades when he heard her crying, he slowly stood up and walked over to the door seeing her crying he slowly walked over and knelt next to the bed placing his hands on Rupert's arm as he started crying too. As he cried out, Joe and Shades knew and looked at each other. After a few minutes Clarisse sat up and tried to wipe her tears away.

"please, can you leave us" Pierre asked looking at his mom

"of course, darling" she climbed of the bed and walked around to him putting her hand on his shoulder then walked out into the suite, pulling the door up behind her and tried to compose herself she rested her forehead against the door in front of her.

"Clari" Joe asked as she turned her head sideways

she turned to look at him "hes gone" she whispered while walking over to him and standing to his side as he put his arm around her shoulders

"I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed her forehead

Standing still for a few minutes she looked at Shades "please can you inform the staff"

"of course, Your Majesty" he bowed and left them in the suite

As news spread around the Palace of Rupert's passing Clarisse and Joe stayed in the suite, waiting for Pierre and after half an hour he came out, trying to be strong.

Clarisse stood up as he walked over "I'm sorry darling" she said hugging him

"thanks" he said "at least he wasn't on his own" he said stepping back and looked at her "thank you for that" Clarisse nodded and watched him walk over to the door "where are you going?" she asked

"to my room" he stopped and looked back at her "can you please let everyone no and do what you need to do" he said looking at the door with tears in his eyes "and let the country no that their King is dead" he whispered and walked out

Clarisse looked at Joe for a second as a couple tears fell then she headed down to her office with Joe following, made a call to the Prime Minister who headed straight over. He made the public announcement to the country and the world, as it went live the flag that waved on top of the Palace, was placed at half mast.

After checking on Pierre Clarisse went and sat in her suite, wanting to be a lone for a while. Joe was busy helping the security team downstairs as news spread, everyone was in mourning.

As Clarisse sat with her legs up on the couch playing with the ring Rupert asked her to wear, she heard a knock on her suite door. She slowly looked over.  
"come in" she answered and saw Helen appear holding Amelia

"sorry, I know you wanted to be on your own but Amelia wants her Grammy"

"that's ok" she answered "she can come sit with me" she watched as Helen put her down

"I did tell her you wanted to be alone but she wanted to be with you, I'm sorry" Helen said watching Amelia as she walked over to Clarisse

"that's ok, don't worry Hel" Clarisse answered helping Amelia up on the couch "you can leave her with me" she looked back over at her

"ok" Helen nodded and left them alone

"do you want to watch cartoons" Clarisse asked

"yea" Amelia answered with a smile and snuggled down between her and the back of the couch as Clarisse put cartoons on

"there you go darling" she said looking down at her and put her hand on the back of Amelia's head and ran her hand down her hair, she fell to sleep not long after.

After a while Joe appeared shutting the door behind him as Clarisse looked over the back of the couch

"shh Amelia's a sleep" she whispered

"sorry" he said coming over and looked down at her "she looks so peaceful" he whispered and lent over giving Clarisse a kiss then walked around to the front "I just came to see if you are ok" he lifted her feet up and sat down resting them on his lap

"yea, sort of" she said looking at him "what have you been up to?" she asked

"on crowd control" he whispered and started rubbing her feet noticing the ring "whats that" he pointed to her hand

she looked at her hand "oh, its my wedding ring" she said staring at it

"why are you wearing it?" he asked as she looked at him

"Rupert asked me to wear it, just before he died" she whispered "I forgot I was wearing it actually" she said about to take it off

"no" she stopped and looked at him "leave it on" he whispered

"why?" she put her hands down

"out of respect to Rupert" he answered and looked as Clarisse nodded a little

"your right" she said looking at it again then looked at Amelia as she moved crying a little "whats the matter darling?" watching as she sat up not saying anything she just moved and sat on Clarisse's lap "you still tired darling?" she asked putting the blanket over Amelia as she snuggled up to her

"shes sucking her thumb" Joe said

"she had a dummy just now" she said looking down

"here it is" Joe reached over and grabbed it passing it to her

"thank you" she looked down as Amelia lifted her head "here you go" she said putting the dummy up and she shook her head "you can't suck your thumb darling" Amelia shrugged and snuggled back down "ok, forget the dummy then" Clarisse whispered wrapping her arms around Amelia as she buried her face in Clarisse's neck "I think someone's feeling grumpy"

"I think you could be right" Joe whispered taking the dummy from her and placed it on the table in front of them

After a couple hours she took Amelia back to her mom then went to sit with Pierre for a while and started going through some cards what people had sent to them already.

After dinner she headed back to her suite and was surprised to find Amelia in the middle of her bed watching cartoons.

"and what are you doing in my bed madam" Clarisse half smiled walking over to the side of the bed "and who put you in here?"

"Grampy number 2" she answered not taking her eyes from the tv

"Grampy number 2?" she asked as the bathroom door opened and saw Joe come out "whose Grampy number 2?" Clarisse asked again leaning on the bed and rubbed Amelia's leg softly and watched as she pointed to Joe

"Grampy number one is RuRu" she answered looking at Clarisse while sitting up "and that's Grampy number 2" she said putting her arm around Clarisse's neck

"well" Clarisse said looking up at Joe with a small smile then looked back at Amelia "who told you that?"

"Grampy RuRu" she whispered "its a secret though"

"ahh ok" Clarisse said watching her "when did he tell you this secret?"

"the other day" she nodded

"ahh ok" Clarisse smiled "well you call Grampy number one Grampy RuRu?" Amelia nodded "so why don't you call Grampy number two Grampy JoJo"

Amelia sat thinking for a second "ok" she smiled and looked at Joe "Grampy JoJo" she giggled and looked at Clarisse

"can Grammy have a kiss now?" Clarisse smiled as Amelia nodded and gave her a kiss "thank you darling" she smiled as Amelia hugged her and Clarisse tickled her making her giggle

Joe smiled watching them "I hope you didn't mind I said it was ok that Amelia stayed in here tonight as she wanted to be with her Grammy"

Clarisse looked up at him "it's ok, I don't mind" she smiled and stood up "you carry on watching your cartoons ok" Amelia nodded not taking her eyes from the tv again Clarisse chuckled and walked over and went into her closet with Joe following "well that was a surprise" Clarisse started sitting down and slipped of her shoes

"it was indeed" Joe smiled

"you don't mind her calling you that do you?" Clarisse asked standing up and undone the zip on her skirt

"of course not, I will be a Grampy soon so I don't mind" he smiled

"yes indeed" she nodded stepping out of her skirt "she really does know how to cheer me up" she said slipping of her top and started getting into her pyjamas "shes my little angel" she smiled "I am surprised though that she started doing it today"

"I noticed that but didn't want to say anything" he whispered "how are you feeling now anyway?" he asked as she walked over to him

"well with a little angel in there, its hard not to smile" she stood close to him "I know we wasn't together anymore, but my heart still broke" she said looking up at him "if that make's sense"

"it makes perfect sense" Joe whispered wrapping his arms around her shoulders

"thank you" she rested her head on his chest while putting her arms around his waist "are you staying here tonight?" she asked lifting her head and looked at him

"if you want me to" he whispered softly

"of course" she kissed him "but if you don't mind Amelia being here?" she asked "well when she's fallen to sleep we can put her in her travel cot" he nodded and kissed her

"of course" he kissed her again

They went and watched cartoons with Amelia, then when she was fast asleep Joe put her in the travel cot and snuggled down with Clarisse for the night.


	16. 16: Knowing The Truth, Part 1

The following week.

Yesterday they buried Rupert. And today Pierre and Clarisse have a meeting with his lawyer.

After Joe was ready he headed to see if Clarisse was awake, upon entering her suite he heard laughing coming from the bedroom, when he reached it he noticed no one was in there and the laughter had stopped. He turned to walk away feeling a little confused, when he heard it again this time coming from the bathroom so he headed over and gently knocked on the door.

Clarisse gasped "whose that Amelia" she smiled as Amelia shrugged "ask who is it"

Amelia smiled looking towards the door "come in" she giggled

"hey I didn't say come in I said, ask who is it" Clarisse chuckled as Joe appeared and Clarisse gasped looking at Amelia again "it's Grampy JoJo"

"yay" Amelia giggled

"well hello you two" he smiled walking over to the bath "are you having fun" he bent over and kissed Clarisse then sat on the stool next to the bath

"yes we are" she smiled watching Amelia "I can never have a bath on my own anymore" she smiled "but I don't mind" she said looking at Joe"good job you didn't plan on staying in my suite last night" she said looking back at Amelia

"why?" Joe asked

"because Pierre ended up falling to sleep on my bed with this little madam" she said passing Amelia her toy duck "and I ended up sleeping on the couch"

"oh dear, you do no I have a bed right?" he asked with a cheeky smirk

"yes, I do" she said playfully tossing some bubbles at him "but I wanted to stay here in case Amelia woke up in the night"

"ahh I see" he smiled and watched as Clarisse grabbed hold of Amelia wrapping her arm around her waist and held her back against her chest tickling her making her laugh out

"god I love this girls laugh" Clarisse smiled watching Amelia as she turned to face her and gave her a hug "aww thank you darling" she smiled and gave her a kiss then looked at Joe "can you do me a favor?" she asked as he nodded "can you take Amelia and get her dry and dressed for me? so I can have a quick shower?"

"me?" he asked as she nodded

"please" she smiled at him

"oh ok" he chuckled "the smile did it" he stood up

"thank you" she smiled as he bent over and kissed her then took Amelia's hands lifting her out of the bath "her clothes are on the chair in my closet"

"ok" he smiled wrapping Amelia in a towel and carried her out to her closet

* * *

"Good morning Mom" Pierre smiled as he came into the kitchen and kissed her cheek

"didn't we already said good morning?" she said looking at him

he thought a second "oh yes of course we did" he chuckled getting some coffee "oh by the way, Dad's lawyer can't get here till 1 now"

"ahh ok, thanks for letting me know" she smiled then looked at Amelia as Helen and Charlotte came in "Can I ask you all something?"

"sure" Pierre nodded

"of course" both Helen and Charlotte said with a smile

"do you believe in children you no having that sixth sense?" she asked "being able to see things that we can't and knowing things"

"what a random question" Pierre said looking at her

"I know" Clarisse started "I was reading about it a few weeks ago, and it just came back to mind seeing Amelia now, laughing and chatting to herself" she said looking at Amelia then back at them "and a lot of kids growing up have imaginary friends, and can tell if someone's pregnant or not" she said sipping her juice "it just got me thinking that's all"

"I believe in it" Helen said with a nod "my friend back home, her little girl kept kissing her tummy and saying hi baby and sure enough she found out she was pregnant a few weeks later" she sipped her tea "so I think they do"

"hmmm" Clarisse nodded "excuse me a second, I need to check something" she stood up and walked out as everyone looked at each other

"Amelia?" Pierre said as she looked up "I think you scared your Grammy" he said and sipped his coffee

* * *

A little while later Joe needed to ask Clarisse something but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Charlotte" Joe said walking over to her "have you seen Clarisse?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets

"not since earlier in the kitchen" she said checking the time "about an hour and half ago"

"yeah, that's when Pierre said he last saw her" he nodded "ok thank you, if you see her before me please can you tell her to come find me?"

"of course" she smiled and walked of

He stood in the hall for a few minutes when Paul came in.

"ahh Paul, how about you? have you seen Clarisse?" Joe asked

"not since she came into the security office this morning" he answered

"what was she doing down there?" he said confused

"well she wanted Shades to take her somewhere" he said looking at him "not sure where though as she wouldn't tell him in front of me"

"hmm how odd" Joe answered "ok, thank you anyway"

"no worries" Paul smiled and carried on his way

He stood again in the hall for a few seconds then started going up the stairs when he heard voices behind him he stopped and turned on the stairs seeing Clarisse coming in with Shades.

"thank you again Shades" Clarisse smiled as he shut the door

"no problem" he answered as she walked over to the table while taking her gloves of and put them into her bag

"there you are" Joe smiled walking down the stairs

"yes, here I am" she smiled as Shades disappeared

"I have been looking for you everywhere" Joe said walking over and kissed her cheek

"well now you've found me" Clarisse smirked at him "and what can I do for you?"

"I just wondered if you wanted to have lunch with me? before your meeting" he said putting his hand on her back

"of course, I would love to" she smiled and slipped of her coat

"so where did you go?" he asked with a curious look

"oh no where important" she smiled turning to face him "I am going to go and get changed" she kissed him then walked passed him

"are you ok?" he asked watching her as she stopped and looked back at him

"of course, why wouldn't I be?" she answered

"no reason" he watched her walk towards the stairs "I will sort out lunch then?"

"of course" she nodded and carried on upstairs

* * *

After lunch she stayed in the kitchen with Joe, talking and laughing remaining close to him and even shared a couple kisses too. Pierre appeared at the door, not wanting to disturb them and watched as Joe whispered something in Clarisse's ear then gave her a kiss.

He took a deep breath and coughed to make his presence known "sorry" he walked over to the table as both Clarisse and Joe looked up

"its ok" Clarisse smiled as Joe rubbed her back

"I just wanted to let you know that Dad's lawyer is here" Pierre said looking at them

"ok, well I will be there in a few minutes" Clarisse answered and drank some more of her juice

"Ok, we are in your office whenever you are ready" he nodded once and left

"well I better get there and get it done with" Clarisse said standing up "see you later" she smiled stepping behind her chair and pushed it in as he stood up

"I can't wait" he said putting his hand on her side and kissed her making her smile

"god I love you" she said putting her hand up and gripped his chin and kissed him back

"and I love you" he whispered against her lips then watched as she stepped back and walked out the kitchen, he chuckled and cleaned up their lunch stuff

She headed to her office, walked in and shut the door behind her.

"ok" Clarisse said walking over to her desk "lets get this over and done with" she said standing at her desk as Pierre and Steve came over taking their places "remind me again why we have to have this meeting today?" she asked putting her glasses on

"as that's the Kings wishes, your Majesty" Steve answered

"very well" she answered and sat down, followed by Pierre and Steve

Steve read out the will then stopped when he got to Clarisse's part, feeling a bit scared to carry on, he took a deep breath and carried on.

"and now for your part, Your Majesty" he paused then continued "he leaves you everything else, which includes the houses that you bought and shared together over the years, the Palace... the crown" he paused "and the remainder of his accounts, which sums up to a fair bit, Your Majesty" he looked at her "and he states that if anything happen to you, he knows it will be passed down to Pierre when he takes over the crown, if he does" he said quickly looking at Pierre then back at Clarisse as she takes of her glasses "if he doesn't, then Amelia when she's old enough"

"can I see that a moment?" Clarisse asked as Pierre sat thinking

"of course" he lent over and passed it to her

"something don't make sense" Pierre said looking at him then at Clarisse

"hmmm" Clarisse started while looking over the will then looked at Steve "I have a question"

"of course" he nodded

"how come" she said putting the file on her desk "he has left me all of this if we weren't together and divorced?"

"ah" Steve said getting really nervous "about that"

"what do you mean about that?" Clarisse said looking at him

"as far as I am aware, he didn't sign the forms" he said not looking up

"what?" she exclaimed "how can he not sign the forms, you was there with him"

"I was yes, but after you signed the forms and left, we got talking and then he got called away for a meeting with the Prime Minister" he said watching her "he said he would sign the forms later and give them back to me, and he has never given them back to me"

"what" she said again "you are kidding right?" she questioned as he sat there and shook his head "right of course your not kidding, why would you be kidding" she looked at Pierre "go and check his office to see if you can find these forms"

"of course" Pierre said and left the room

While he was gone Clarisse and Steve sat in silence, not saying a thing to each other. After a few minute's Pierre returned with the forms.

"I'm sorry Mom, he never signed them" he said walking over to her

"let me see those" she said taking them and looked at them as Pierre sat down "so I'm not divorced?" she asked looking at Steve as he shook his head "so this last month or so since signing these papers, I have thought I was divorced but I actually wasn't?" she asked

"that is correct" Steve nodded "I am sorry"

"why are you saying sorry for? its not you who had to sign them is it?" she said banging the forms down on the table as she gasped "oh my god" she looked at Pierre

"what?" Pierre asked

"oh my god" she said again

"what?" he asked

"I'm a widow" she whispered

"that is correct" Steve nodded "I am sorry"

"shut up, please" Clarisse said looking at him then looked at Pierre "oh my god"

"what was that oh my god for?" Pierre asked

"I will tell you later" Clarisse said looking at him then at Steve "have you finished reading the will?"

"yes" he nodded

"good then I think this meeting is over, Pierre will see you out" Clarisse answered

He went to say goodbye but Pierre stopped him and saw him out, while he was gone Clarisse held her head in her hands with her elbows resting on the desk in front of her. After a few minutes Pierre came back and stood in front of her at the desk.

"Mom" he whispered

"hmmm" she answered not looking up

"what was that oh my god for?" he asked

she slowly looked up "I think I may be in trouble" she whispered

"how so?" he asked

"I am a widow?" she asked and he nodded "but I may be a pregnant widow"

"oh" Pierre said

"what?" Joe answered as Pierre spun around and Clarisse lent to the side to look past Pierre "what?" Joe asked again and fainted

_To Be Continued._


	17. 17: Knowing The Truth, Part 2

_I just wanted to say Thanks to Veve and tengland2 for their reviews on this story, I love getting reviews so thank you so much :) it means a lot that you took time to do that for me :D_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"oh my god" Clarisse gasped putting her hands up to her face as Pierre rushed over and Shades appeared

"what happened?" Shades asked as he helped Pierre carry him over to the couch

"we um.." Clarisse started as she stood up and grabbed the smelling salts from the cupboard behind her "we was talking and he came in"

"and he fainted" Pierre carried on looking at Clarisse as she nodded and sat on the edge of the couch next to Joe

"alright" Shades said looking at Clarisse then back at Pierre

"its alright we have it from here" Pierre nodded "thanks for your help" he added as he ushered him out the office then rushed back over to the couch as Joe started coming round

he put his hand up to his head "what happened" he opened his eyes and looked at Clarisse "tell me honestly" Clarisse nodded "did I hear what I thought I heard?"

"I will leave you to it" Pierre said as they both looked at him

"thank you" Clarisse said watching him walk out then she placed the smelling salts on the coffee table next to her as Joe sat up

"Clarisse?" he said rubbing the back of his head

she nodded putting her hands together "you did" she said turning her head a little and looked at him while resting her hands on her knees

"when will you know?" he asked watching her

"my Doctor is going to try and get the results for me today" she said looking at him "there is something else?"

"what?" he asked

"Rupert didn't sign the divorce papers, so I am a widow" she said looking back at her hands

"he what?" he shook his head "that man makes me so angry" he whispered and looked at her "hey, it will be ok you no" she looked at him "you have me"

"thank you" she nodded "and I am glad I do" she answered as he rubbed her back "it just makes me so angry, he agreed to the divorce then he didn't sign the papers" she said looking back at her hands

"hey come on?" she looked back at him "it will all be ok, I promise" he sat up and kissed her "do you want to lay with me a while?" he asked

"yea" she nodded and stood up, slipping of her shoes and climbed over him laying between him and the back of the couch as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I love you" she whispered as she rested her head on his chest

"I love you too" he whispered back "can I ask you something?" she nodded "what gave you the idea that you might be pregnant?"

she looked at him "some little things that normally happens, and Amelia she kept patting my tummy and kissing it"

"oh" he said "ok" Clarisse chuckled and rested her head back on his chest

They laid in silence for a little while then Clarisse tipped her head back and looked at Joe

"what?" he asked with a smile

"I have been thinking and wondered if you wanted to move officially into my suite with me?" she asked

"really?" he asked surprised as she nodded "are you sure? I mean as you said before you have never fully shared a room with anyone other than your sister" he chuckled

"I know, but you stay there most nights and have stuff everywhere" she smiled at him "if you want to that is"

"I would love to" he smiled and kissed her

"good" she smiled as he held her close "I thought it was about time it happened" she grinned then looked at him "what are we going to do if I am pregnant?"

he thought a second "let's not say anything just in case" he said looking at her

"your right" she nodded and rested her head back down "thank you" she whispered

"what for?" he asked looking at her

"everything" she whispered as he smiled a little and kissed her, then she rested her head back on his chest

"whatever happens from today, I will be right beside you" he whispered "I promise you that" he said rubbing her back

"thank you" she whispered

* * *

After a little while they went for a walk around the gardens, coming back into the hall holding hands.

"well" Pierre smiled at them as she quickly pulled her hand from him "Mom?"

"sorry I thought you was a guard" she answered as Joe laughed stood next to her

"Mom you are forgetting everyone knows" Pierre smirked "anyway did you have a nice walk?"

"yes we did actually" Clarisse answered and looked at Charlotte as she came into the hall

"Your Majesty, you have a call on line 1" Charlotte smiled

"thank you" she smiled and headed into her office followed by Joe, Pierre and Charlotte "Hello" she said answering the phone as Pierre and Joe watched "and are you sure?" she asked "Ok, see you in a while then" she hung up

"well? was that the Doctor?" asked Joe as Charlotte looked up and Clarisse nodded

"what did he say?" Pierre asked watching her

"he said" she answered not taking her eyes from Joe "he said we are going to have a baby" Charlotte's jaw dropped as she watched Joe rush over to Clarisse

He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around while sharing a kiss and Pierre laughed watching them, after he stood her back on her feet he buried his face in the crook of her neck and whispered something secret to her then looked at her.

"I love you so much" he said and kissed her

"I love you too, wait though" she said as he looked at her "we have to go to see my Doctor, because of my age he wants to do a scan"

"ok" he said grabbing her hand "lets go" he said gently pulling her out the office as Pierre laughed and saw Charlotte

"oh hey Charlotte" he smiled "Charlotte" he said again waving his hand in front of her "Hello"

she came out the daze and looked at him "did... I hear right?" she stopped

"yes you did, it's great news isn't it?" he laughed and left her stood in the office

* * *

"I still can't believe it" Joe smiled shutting the door

"neither can I?" Clarisse said slipping of her coat as Pierre appeared

"you was gone a long time" he asked checking his watch as they both looked over at him

"yes, sorry we stopped of to talk with the Prime Minister, you no to get some advice" she answered

"ahh ok and what did he say" Pierre asked

"some good advice actually" she smiled "all will come out soon"

"ok" he said smirking as he slipped on his jacket "so how did the scan go?"

"very well actually" she chuckled feeling a hand on her back

"are you going to tell him or shall I?" Joe whispered

"tell me what?" he said watching as Clarisse looked at Joe then back at him "oh god your gonna tell me it's twins aren't you?"

"no no" Clarisse laughed "nothing like that" she smirked

"then what?" Pierre asked

"well" Joe started "the doctor started the scan and he asked Clari how far along she thought she was" he smiled at Clarisse then back at Pierre "she answered being the obvious a month or so, being the first time after her accident" he smirked

"oh please don't tell me that" Pierre gasped and pulled a face as Clarisse stood laughing

"sorry" Joe smirked

Clarisse smiled "anyway, cut a long story short it wasn't that time" she smiled at Joe

"well when then?" Pierre asked

"it was we are guessing the time around my accident" she smiled as Joe put his hand on her side "the morning of it actually"

"oh, ewww?" Pierre said thinking about it "so you had that accident and, wait" he stopped "that was... 4 months ago?" he watched as Clarisse nodded "your 4 months pregnant" he asked as she nodded "but you don't even have a bump or anything"

"the doctor said that the baby is resting against my back that's why there is no bump" Clarisse said beaming

"oh Mom" Pierre smiled "I am so happy for you" he stepped closer and hugged her and kissed her cheek "and you too Joe" he smiled stepping back and shook his hand

"thank you, darling" Clarisse nodded noticing the coat "are you off out?"

"yes I am actually, I am going to meet up with some mates in town" he answered

"well please be safe, please" Clarisse said starting to worry

"don't worry I will be" he said watching her

"do you want a lift anywhere?" Joe asked "I am heading that way to grab us some dinner"

"yea that would be great, thanks" Pierre nodded and hugged Clarisse again "please don't worry, ok" he whispered

"I cant help it" she shrugged

"don't worry I won't let her worry" Joe smiled "be back in a bit" Joe whispered and kissed Clarisse goodbye then headed out with Pierre

"ok" she said standing at the door as they headed down to the car "see you tomorrow, Pierre" she smiled and waved them off

They waved as they drove of then Clarisse shut the door and headed up to their suite, changing into something more for the occasion.

* * *

"Clarisse" Joe called out as he came into the suite and noticed the table set with two candles

"yes" she said standing in the door way to the bedroom as he looked over "what's the matter?" she asked looking down at her dress then back at him

"nothing" he watched as she walked over to him "you look breathtaking" he said placing his hand on her side and gave her a kiss

she chuckled "thank you" she tilted her head a little as he looked her up and down "Joe, don't do that, please"

"I can't help it" he said making eye contact and stood in front of her "you look so damn sexy" he whispered and kissed her neck as she put her arms up locking them around his shoulders sharing a deep passionate kiss

Clarisse giggled as he cupped her ass with his hands "Joe..."

"hmmm" he answered kissing her neck

"the dinner?" she asked as he lifted his head and looked at her

"forget the dinner" he said scooping her up in his arms taking her by surprise "I'm going straight to dessert" he said and kissed her while heading over to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

"oh my" Clarisse exclaimed


	18. 18: A Testing Time, Part 1

The following month, a week after Ruperts Funeral, Clarisse made the annoucement that she and Rupert hadn't been together for a long time and she was in fact in a relationship with Joseph, the Prime Minister stood by her side, supporting her all the way. And to her surprise and as the Prime Minister had told her, Genovia accepted the fact she was with Joseph and all voted she remain Queen. They left out the part about them being Engaged and having a baby together for the time being, but will share the news when the time is right.

Today Joe's parents are coming to stay for a few days which has left Clarisse feeling nervous all week. They have no idea that they are going to have a baby, or the fact that they are engaged, today they will find out and it's making Clarisse a nervous wreck.

Both Clarisse and Joe was fast asleep snuggled together when the suite phone started ringing.

"oh who could that be" Joe whispered leaning over Clarisse putting the light on and answered the phone "Hello"

Clarisse opened her eyes and checked the time "it's nearly 3am" she gasped and looked at Joe leaning over her "tell them to call back at a more decent time" she mumbled

"shh Clari" Joe answered and tried listening to the caller

"you told me to shh" she gasped "don't tell me to shh" she snapped

"alright, I will be there as soon as I can" he hung up and looked at her "I am sorry but I was trying to hear what they was saying" he said climbing of the bed and grabbed his pants

she looked at him in surprise as she pushed herself up on her elbows "and where are you going at this hour?"

"to get your son" he answered as he put his pants on

"what?" she sat up "why?"

"because he went out last night with some friends and he's a bit drunk" he said doing up his pants and grabbed a jumper "and gave his mate, someone called Giddle this number"

she sighed "again? that's the..." she tried to remember "I can't even remember how many times its been this last month" she yawned "think I am going to have words with him" she nodded

"I will be back soon" he said walking around to her side of the bed

"ok, I will get some coffee made up" she said watching him

"I think you should try and get back to sleep" he said giving her a kiss "and please don't worry, we will be back soon"

"how can I sleep now?" she questioned as he rushed out the door

She sighed and climbed out of bed, slipping on her dressing gown and headed down to the kitchen to sort some coffee out and took it upstairs ready for when Joe brought Pierre back.

As Joe and Pierre walked through the door Pierre smiled "ahhh there she is" looking over at Clarisse as she stood up "I told him you'd be in here waiting, but he wouldn't believe me" he whispered as Joe helped him over to the couch

"so you went out again then?" Clarisse asked sitting down next to him as Joe stood back and folded his arms

"yes, it was a friends birthday" Pierre slurred "we all had a very good time" he smiled as Clarisse shook her head

"would you like some coffee?" she asked as he shook his head "what about some water?"

"yes, I would like some water?" he answered and sat up as she passed him the glass of water and took a couple sips "you want to no something?" he asked as Clarisse took the glass from him

"what?" Clarisse asked watching as he looked at her

"I love you very much, I am glad your my Mom and I am glad that you are finally happy" he whispered "thanks to that man over there" he smirked while pointing to Joe then looked back at Clarisse "and I am very happy that you are having another baby" he smiled "and that he's the father" he nodded while slumping back "and thanks Dad for coming to pick me up tonight" he said closing his eyes as Clarisse and Joe look at each other then back at Pierre

"Pierre?" Clarisse said

"hmmm" he said opening one eye and looked at her

"are you aware that you just called Joe, Dad?" she asked

"yes I am, because that's what he's going to be soon isn't it?" he opened the other eye and looked at Joe then back at Clarisse

"soon yes, but it just took us by surprise, that's all" she answered watching him

"well" he smiled "I thought I would start calling him Dad now" he gasped "that is ok isn't it?"

"of course" Joe answered as Clarisse looked at him with a smile "you can call me anything you want to"

"great" Pierre exclaimed "I love you both so very much" he said taking Clarisse's hand "you are both the best and I love you" he slurred and closed his eyes again

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Clarisse just sat watching Pierre.

"you no something?" Pierre started as Joe and Clarisse looked at him "I really miss Philippe" he said getting upset "I miss him even more when I go out, as he always used to come with me and look out for me" he laughed a little as Clarisse squeezed his hand "funny really seeings though I am the oldest, I should of been looking out for him" he said starting to cry and looked at Clarisse "he was my best friend" he whispered sitting up "and I no I've been going out a lot more since Dad died" he said putting his hand up covering his eyes and shrugged "I don't no anymore"

"come here Pierre" Clarisse said getting upset herself and gave him a hug

"I miss them both so much Mom" he cried on her shoulder as Joe nodded a little

"I know darling" she whispered rubbing his back

After a little while he fell to sleep on the couch, Clarisse sat with him for a little while.

"Clarisse" Joe whispered as she looked at him "why don't you go and get some rest, I will sit with him and make sure he's ok"

"but..." she started as he stopped her

"no buts, we have a busy day today and you need your sleep" he took her hand making her stand up "I can cope without sleep, where as you can't, not right now" he gave her a kiss "I will make sure he's ok, don't worry"

"thank you Joe" she placed a kiss on Pierre's forehead then went back to her own suite.

Joe stayed with Pierre making sure he was ok, while Clarisse tried and tried to sleep but she couldn't. Just before 7am she gave in and got out of bed, putting on her dressing gown as she headed back to Pierre's suite, finding him still fast asleep on the couch and Joe sleeping in the chair next to him. She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her, she covered them both up with the blankets and with a smile she left them to sleep.

After breakfast she had a soak in the bath then got ready for her meeting this morning. After she done her make up she went back into her closet to get some shoes then stood looking at herself in the mirror turning this way and that, then stood with her back to the door as she studied her bump that was noticeable in what she was wearing. She looked down at it for a moment then placed her hand on the top and ran it gently over it while looking back in the mirror, not knowing Joe was stood watching her. After a few moments he walked over and put his hands on her side making her smile.

"beautiful" he whispered in her ear while moving his hands around placing them on her bump

"thank you" she smiled at him in the mirror as she put her hands on his "is Pierre ok?"

"he is fine" he kissed her neck "he's having breakfast"

"good" she smiled down at their hands "we can't keep it a secret much longer" she whispered as she turned in his embrace

"I think we can go another month" he whispered

"maybe" she smiled as he gave her a hug "thanks for sitting with him and collecting him"

"no worries" he smiled looking at her "you no I would do anything for him"

she nodded "I do and thank you" she smiled and gave him a kiss then stepped back "I still have no idea what I am going to wear when meeting your parent's later" she sighed

"oh just wear anything, but not that red dress though" he smirked putting his hand on her back

"oh no of course I wouldn't" she smirked "that's just for you" she chuckled and checked the time "right, I better get downstairs" she gave him a quick kiss "see you later"

"of course" he nodded with a cheeky smile as he watched her sway out the room

She went to check on Pierre before heading to her office for the meeting. Afterwards she sat feeling a little stressed when Joe appeared, giving her shoulders a massage. After they headed for lunch, spending a little time together before Clarisse had to return to her office to make a couple calls, finishing just before his parent's arrived she came rushing out of her office and straight past Joseph.

"whoa wait a minute" Joe said and watched as she stopped and looked at him "and where do you think you are speeding too?" he asked walking over to her

"I am running late" she answered "your parent's will be here any minute" she said looking down "and I'm not even ready" she said looking back up "I need to get changed"

"you look fine as you are, Clari" he said taking her hands "honestly"

she shook her head "I don't feel fine" she whispered "I really need to change" she said looking towards the doors as their car pulled up outside "I have to go" she pulled her hands free and started rushing up the stairs making Joe look

"Ok, but must you rush?" he called after her

she slowed down "sorry"

"that's better" he chuckled as he shook his head and headed towards the door to greet his parents

* * *

"is she going to be much longer?" his father asked

"I will go up and check" Joe said standing up "I will be back" he smiled

He headed up to their suite and stood watching as Clarisse stepped out of a dress.

"and how many outfits have you tried on" he chuckled as he walked in

"to many" she sighed looking at him then slipped on a top and looked down at it "no its too revealing" she said taking it off with another sigh and tossed it to one side then started going through her stuff again

sensing she was getting edgy he put his hands on her arms "calm down and breathe, please" he said pulling her backwards gently "I will find you something"

"but.." he put his hand up to stop her making her gasp and put her hands on her hips

After a few minutes he finds something and holds it up to show her "well?"

"hmm" she said taking it and quickly put it on and checked herself in the mirror "perfect" she smirked looking at him "thank you"

"you are welcome" he kissed her

"I will have to get you to pick my stuff out more often" she chuckled heading into the bedroom and sat at her dressing table

he grabbed a pair of shoes then came out after her "and wear these" he smiled placing them down next to her "they go perfect with the dress"

she looked down and slipped them on "yes they do" she smiled up at him then started doing her make up

"so we shall see you downstairs in a few minute's then?" he asked

"yes" she nodded with a smile

"thank you" he chuckled and headed back downstairs

* * *

Clarisse smiled coming into the room "Good afternoon" everyone stood up "I apologize for taking so long" she smiled at Joe as he headed towards her and handed her a glass of juice "thank you"

he smiled and looked back at his parents as they looked "Mom, Dad you remember Clarisse, right?"

"of course" his Mother answered

"it's nice to meet you again, Your Majesty" his Father added

"oh please" she smiled "call me Clarisse, everyone else does" she noticed his Father smile and she looked at Joe as he stood smiling

"this is Mary and Robert" Joe said looking back at Clarisse "and this is" he looked back at his parent's "my fiancée" he grinned looking back at Clarisse "and we are going to have a baby"

Both his parent's gasped as both Clarisse and Joe looked back at them

"well Congratulations" Robert smiled

"you what?" his mother said as Joe's face fell

_To Be Continued..._


	19. 19: A Testing Time, Part 2

"Mary" Robert gasped

she looked at him then back at Joe and Clarisse "may I have a word with you, outside?"

"gladly" Joe answered and left with her

"sorry about Mary" Robert said as Clarisse moved and sat down with a sigh "your nervous, aren't you?" he asked as Clarisse nodded "there is no need to be" he tried to reassure her "we don't bite" they both chuckled

"you would think I wouldn't be with being a Queen and all" she answered looking at him

"I will admit, I am a little surprised" Robert answered "but then at the end of the day, you are just like everyone else" she looked over at him with a questioning look "your human after all" he nodded and sipped his drink

"that is true" she nodded sitting back in the chair, feeling less nervous

After a little while Joe returned.

sitting on the arm of Clarisse's chair "I see you and Dad are getting on fine" Joe asked looking at Clarisse

looking up "yes indeed" she looked passed him "wheres your mother?"

"oh she's just gone to wash her hands" he answered leaning over and grabbed his drink

"is she ok?" Robert asked

"I think so" Joe answered and put his arm down placing his hand on Clarisse's back

"so I was thinking, maybe we could all go out to dinner tonight?" Joe asked "so you can get to know Clarisse a bit more?" everyone looked as Mary came back in

"what a lovely idea" Robert smiled and looked at Mary as she sat down "isn't it dear?"

"yes, lovely" she said looking at Robert as Clarisse looked up at Joe

"great, I will go and make the plans" Joe said standing up "but first" Mary and Robert looked at him "I will show you to your room"

"great, I need a lay down" Mary nodded standing up

"oh you always need a lay down" Robert answered standing up too as Mary looked back at him "show us the way then, son" Robert smiled looking at Clarisse "nice meeting you again, we will see you later on"

"of course" Clarisse smiled as she stood up and watched them walk out then looked at Joe "is everything ok?" she whispered

"just great" he answered and kissed her "I will be back down in a bit" he said walking out

Clarisse watched him leave and pull the door up then she sat down with a sigh and finished of her juice, wishing it was something much stronger. Pierre came and kept her company for a little while then Joe returned and they sat talking in the lounge for a while when his Father returned and joined them.

Leaving the men to talk Clarisse headed upstairs for a little lay down herself, after having a rest she had a quick shower and searched for something to wear to dinner tonight. When Joe appeared he noticed she looked sad.

"whats wrong" he asked walking over to her

she looked at him "why do I have to come to this dinner tonight" she asked

"because I would like you by my side" he answered watching her pull out a dress then put it back "there is something else, isn't there" he watched her

she sighed "your Mother" she said looking at him "doesn't like me does she?" she looked down for a second then carried on trying to find something to wear

"hey" she looked at him "it doesn't matter if she doesn't, its me whose dating you, not her" he answered

"I know, but I wanted us to get on" she whispered "I know she loves me as a Queen just not as someone dating her son" she sighed and moved sitting on the chair in her closet

"oh Clari" he moved and knelt in front of her "it doesn't matter" he said putting his hands up cupping her face "you love me right?"

"oh of course I do, you no that" she answered looking into his eyes

"and you no I love you, right?" he asked

she nodded "I do"

"and one day we are going to get married?" she nodded "and one day in a few months" he moved one of his hands down placing it on her bump "we are going to have a mini us" he watched as she smiled "if she can't accept the fact that I love you and will marry you, then she doesn't need to be in our life's"

"oh but..." he stopped her with a kiss "Joe, don't do that" she said firmly "she's your Mom, I really don't want to come between you"

"the only one coming between any of us is her" he moved between her legs and gave her a hug resting his chin on her shoulder "you still want to get married, don't you?"

she pulled back and looked at him in surprise "how could you even ask me that? you no I do, I have done since we was 17"

he smiled "good, then she will just have to put up with that, won't she" he said giving her a kiss them smiled at her "she needs to accept it" he gave her another hug

"It just seems" she said looking at him "people don't want us to be together" she sighed "there was my parents when we was 17, then Rupert and now your Mom"

"we are stronger then them and can over come anything Clarisse, I promise" he whispered and kissed her a couple times "and tonight" he smirked pushing a bit of her hair back out of her face "I will show her just how much I love you, she will get it then" he winked as she raised her eyebrow at him "if you get what I mean"

she realized what he was talking about and started laughing "Joe that's naughty"

"well why not?" he shrugged with a smirk as she playfully slapped him "they are staying in the room right next to ours so I think a little fun is in order"

"Joe I can't be any part of this" she answered

"oh you will be once I get started" he winked wrapping his arms around her as she laughed "I love it when you laugh, you are so cute" he smiled looking into her eyes

"thank you" she smiled pulling back and looked at him "now find me something to wear" she chuckled "just kidding"

"I don't mind" he smiled standing up and started looking for her

After he found something for her to wear he went and had a quick shower and got ready himself while Clarisse got ready. When everyone was ready they left for the restaurant. After dinner and dessert they went to a wine bar, where Joe's Father, Robert sat amused as she took the time to talk to a few people she remembered meeting before.

"sorry about that" she smiled sitting down next to Joe

"its ok" Joe smiled taking her hand under the table

"you know your people don't you Clarisse?" Robert asked

"of course" she nodded "I try my best" she smiled and took a sip of her drink

"I like how they warm to you" Robert smiled as Clarisse nodded

"they always do" Joe smirked sitting back in his chair "she has a way with people, everyone seems to love her no matter what happens" he said looking at his Mother

"that is true" Robert answered also looking at Mary then looked back at Joe

After a few minutes the bar entertainment started singing a familiar song as Joe looked at Clarisse and whispered something in her ear, then led her to the floor. As they started slowly moving to the song Joe wrapped one arm around her waist, taking her hand with the other and rested them down against their sides as she smiled putting her arm up around his shoulders placing her hand on his back and slowly moved it to his neck as she rested her cheek against his and he whispered the words of the song to her.

Robert hummed along to the song as he and Mary watched then he looked at Mary "why can't you see that they love each other, and her people are happy with them being together"

"because he can do better" Mary snapped and turned her back on him

"you are stupid if you think that" he snapped back and carried on watching them dance

Clarisse let go of his hand and put her arm up, locking them around his neck as he put his other hand on her back gently moving them up then down as she smiled.

Joe kissed her cheek and carried on singing the song to her "I feel wonderful, Because I see the love light in your eyes, And the wonder of it all, Is that you just don't realize, How much I love you" he looked at her as she slowly lifted her head and shared a romantic kiss with him.

After the song finished they returned to the table, leaving not long after. While Mary went straight up to bed, Clarisse stayed downstairs a little while then headed up to their suite leaving Joe and Robert downstairs, being joined by Pierre also.

Clarisse sat in bed reading for a little while but decided to give up and try to get some sleep, once she got settled she lifted her head to check the time then rested it back down as Joe watched from the suite. He decided to get undressed in there then go into the bedroom.

When he reached the bed he slipped of his boxers and climbed into bed next to Clarisse and kissed her shoulder.

"whiskey and cigars" she said turning onto her back

"yes indeed, that is correct" he smiled

"you look sexy with a cigar and I missed it" she chuckled lifting her head and kissed him while moving her hand onto the back of his head

"mmm" he smiled looking at her "I will have to remember that" he smirked and kissed her again while running his hand down her side and thigh then rested his hand on her knee as he looked at her

"what are you thinking?" she asked as he started running his hand down her inner thigh "uh Joe" she waved her finger at him "no, I told you I wasn't going to take part in your plan"

"oh come on" he smirked and kissed her then started kissing her neck as he slipped his hand in her panties "I want you Clari" he whispered between kisses

"ahh Joe" she whispered "ooh" she buried her face in the crook of his neck while placing her hand up on the other side of his neck as he pleasured her.

Meanwhile in Mary and Roberts room next door.

"I really can't see why you can't accept her" Robert said watching as Mary stood rubbing cream into her hands "he obviously loves her and she obviously loves him"

"as I said to you earlier, he is to good for her" she said looking at him "I believe he can do much better, shes a Royal elegant lady" she continued while climbing into bed "who is a Queen and whose husband died not so long ago" she looked at him "its not right"

"why do you always have to be so negative?" he asked watching as she turned her lamp of "as Joe told me, they have been together over a year and she wasn't with the King"

"yeah but still she lived here, it's a bit odd to me" she said laying down and turned her back on him "it won't last"

Robert sighed "it will, they are having a baby together remember"

"that means nothing these days" she snapped

"I think you need to stop with this, and just accept it" he answered and went to reach for the lamp "what was that?" he asked looking at Mary as she turned and looked at him "and then?" they lay listening for a moment "someone's getting lucky" he smirked looking at Mary

"oh for god sake" she said laying back down and grabbed the pillow pushing it up to her ears

"god he's really going for it" he said turning the lamp of with a laugh "that's my boy" he laughed a little

"oh Robert that's disgusting" Mary said "just ignore it"

"how can you ignore that? they are making to much noise to ignore it" he said looking at her

"then cover your head with a pillow" she snapped and covered her ears with the pillow again.

"poor woman won't be able to walk tomorrow" he chuckled knowing it was winding her up

she turned and looked at him "that's disgusting Robert, that's your son doing that to her"

"that's my boy" he simply smirked "she is very lucky to have him in her life" he chuckled

She huffed and turned back on her side with her back to him.

"well, she's not very elegant with the stuff coming out of her mouth right now" he laughed while snuggling up to her "so Mary, what do you say?" he smirked "fancy some of what they are having?"

"no" she simply answered and turned her back on him again

he laughed laying back on his back.


	20. 20: A Testing Time, Part 3

The following morning.

Joseph left Clarisse to get ready and headed downstairs to the breakfast room, finding his Mother and Father already down having breakfast. After grabbing some coffee and breakfast he sat at the table and talked with his Parents, his father teasing him, not knowing Clarisse was stood right outside the door, listening.

"I tell you Son, now she's had a bit of Italian, she won't ever go back" he smirked

Mary gasped "Robert, don't say things like that"

he looked at her then back at Joe "see your mother hasn't" he laughed "she is very lucky, us Italian men are very blessed" he smirked with a nod and a wink "and after last night, well, Good for you, Son"

"thank you, Dad" Joe smirked as Clarisse appeared

"ahh there she is" Robert smiled at her while standing up "good morning Clarisse" kissing her cheek

"good morning to you all" she smiled at him then at Joe

"and the bump is showing today" he smiled

"yes it is, it was yesterday but from what I wore it kind of hid it" Clarisse smiled

"ahh ok" Robert smiled and lent over to Joe and whispered "I'm surprised she can walk today" he laughed sitting back not knowing Clarisse heard him

"Dad" Joe gasped and watched Clarisse get some breakfast and tea then sat next to him

She lent over and whispered in his ear for only him to hear "your father is right, I won't ever go back" she smirked against his ear "and you are very blessed" she gave him a cheeky smile while sitting back

"you heard?" he whispered as she nodded and sipped some of her tea "sorry" he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek before sitting back and drank some of his coffee

"so Clarisse, did you sleep well?" Robert asked

"I did thank you" she nodded "I slept wonderfully" she grinned placing her hand on the table between her and Joe's plates

"well I am surprised you got any sleep from what we heard last night" Robert teased as Clarisse started laughing and had to look the other way while putting her hand up to cover her face while laughing "ok, I will stop now" he smiled watching Clarisse trying to compose herself

"thank you, Dad" Joe smiled putting his hand on Clarisse's and looked towards the door as it flung open

"AMELIA" Helen called out as Amelia came running into the room

"Grammy" she said rushing over to her

Helen appeared at the door "Sorry" she walked over to Clarisse and Joe as she lifted Amelia on her lap

"Hello" Amelia smiled at Mary and Robert

"and who is this adorable little girl?" Robert asked

"I am Amelia" she answered

"she's my Granddaughter" Clarisse said looking at Robert then down at her

"Mommy's taking me shopping today" Amelia smiled at Clarisse

She looked up at Helen "do you have someone taking you?"

"Yes, Paul" Helen replied and lent over

"good" Clarisse answered and looked down at Amelia as she gave her a hug "I will see you later, darling" she kissed her forehead "be good for Mommy, ok?"

"ok" Amelia answered and climbed of Clarisse's lap

"did you need anything?" Helen asked looking at Joe then at Clarisse

Clarisse put her hand on the back of Amelia's head for a second as she thought "no I don't think so" she said looking at Helen

"ok, well see you later" she lowered her head and kissed her cheek

"see you later, bye Amelia" she watched as they started walking out

"bye bye Grammy" she smiled over at her with a wave

Robert watched as they pulled the door up behind them then he looked back at Clarisse and Joe "lovely little girl, am I right in thinking she's Philippe's?" he asked

"yes, how did you no?" Clarisse asked

"I have seen a few pictures around since getting here, of Pierre and Philippe and she looks just like her father" he smiled

"yes" she smiled at him "he does" she nodded

"you must be so proud" he asked

"oh I am" she smiled with a nod again while looking down

Joe noticed she looked a bit sad so he changed the subject, they all sat talking for a bit longer then Clarisse had to leave for a meeting. After she asked Charlotte to bring her some water, and slumped in her chair with her eyes closed when she felt someone next to her she opened her eyes just as Joe kissed her, he went to pull away but stopped when she responded to the kiss and put her hand up onto the back of his neck.

she stopped and looked up at him "what are you doing here?" she smiled

"I brought your water" he smiled "it's over on the coffee table" he said taking her hand as she stood up "and I wanted to spend sometime with you" he grinned back at her

"thank you, and finally" she smiled as they sat down and she snuggled up to him

"I am sorry about my Mom and the way she's been" he said gently rubbing her arm

"you don't have to be sorry" she tipped her head back looking at him

"I have an idea though" he said looking at her

"what's that?" she asked as she turned resting her back against him as he moved his arm over her shoulder

"well" he smiled as she took his hand in hers "how about we invite your parent's over, you no them having people here they're own age she might open up more"

"that's a good idea" she sat up "I will do that right now" she said standing up

She walked over to her desk and called them, then came back over standing next to Joe.

"they are on their way, should be here in a bit" she smiled putting her hand on her bump "and the baby's kicking" she smiled

"really?" he asked quickly sitting up and rested his head against her bump "wow" he smiled

she looked down while putting her hand on the back of his head "it really feels weird feeling this again"

"I bet" he kissed her bump then rested his head back against it while putting his hand on the back of her leg "with a kick like that, its going to be a boy" moving his hand up onto her ass and playfully slapped it

"its going to be a girl" she gasped looking down at him

"Boy" he smirked taking her hands while looking up at her "Joseph Jr" he smirked making her move forward while slumping back in the couch

"Joe..." she whispered as he made her straddle him on the couch "what are you doing? I still have lots to do" she whispered as he buried his face in the crook of her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist

"just give me a few minutes" he kissed her neck as she lowered her head

"ok, I'm yours" she giggled

Mary walked into her office not looking up when she heard Clarisse giggle she looked up and realized she was in her office "oh" she turned the other way as Clarisse quickly got of Joe "I am looking for the bathroom, this doesn't appear to be it" she answered "I am sorry" she walked out pulling the door up behind her

Joe looked at Clarisse as they both started laughing then he lent closer and kissed her.

"I thought you locked the door" she said between kisses

"I did too" he answered looking at her "I am going to leave now, before I take you right here and now" he said kissing her

"you can you know, if you lock the door" she answered feeling aroused

"mmm really?" said and started kissing her backwards just as someone knocked on the door "what, now?" he whispered as Clarisse started laughing

"just a moment" she called out as Joe sat up "we better wait till tonight" she said kissing him then stood up and walked over to the door with Joe following, as she opened it he walked out "hello Charlotte" she smiled

"Hello" she answered watching Joe walk away then looked back at Clarisse "um.."

"what's wrong?" Clarisse asked

"you have a call on line 1" she nodded and hurried off

Clarisse couldn't help but laugh then took the call, which lasted over an hour. In this time her parents had arrived and seem to be getting on well with Joe's parents. As soon as she hung up from that call she got another one.

After that one she escaped her office, before getting another one.

"Shades" she smiled seeing him coming into the hall "have you seen Charlotte?"

"No I haven't, sorry" he said looking at her and watched as she looked towards the living room door "whats the matter?"

"what is that noise?" she asked looking at him then towards the living room again "is that arguing?" she asked looking towards the door as she headed over with Shades following

She walked in to see her Father arguing with Joe's father and Her Mother arguing with Joe's mother, Shades stood close by as she put her hands together in front of her.

"what is going on here?" she asked but they didn't notice, she stamped her foot and said it again in a raised voice "I Said, What Is..." she stopped as they carried on and with a sigh she walked over to the door, grabbed hold of it and slammed it so hard it made all four of them including Shades jump and look at her "that's better, Now what is going on here?" she said again and was surprised when they all started talking at once "Please" she said putting her hand up as they stopped "One at a time?" she looked at her Father "you first"

"I don't know what the women was arguing about but we was having a debate about golf" her father answered

"yeah" Robert nodded

"Golf?" Clarisse asked

"yeah, Golf" her father answered

"ok" she shook her head and looked at Mary and her Mom "now you go"

"oh Clarisse" her Mom started "I was defending you and Joe"

"why?" she asked looking at Mary then back at her Mom

"go on" Julia said looking at Mary "you tell her what you said to me"

"gladly" Mary answered and looked Clarisse in the eyes "I said that my Son can do so much better than you" Robert, Philippe, Shades and Clarisse all gasped "you've trapped him by getting pregnant" they all looked at her "wouldn't surprise me if that baby is actually Rupert's"  
They all looked at Clarisse as she gasped again her heart breaking and showing on her face.

_To Be Continued..._


	21. 21: A Testing Time, Part 4

_Continued._

"Oh Clarisse" Julia gasped as she walked over to her "she didn't say that last bit to me, if she had I wouldn't of told her to tell you"

"its ok" Clarisse answered as she looked down

"how could you say that" Robert asked Mary as he stood next to her

"Clarisse?" her father asked as he moved over to her "you are a strong woman" he whispered as she lifted her head "don't let this get to you, we all know the truth"

"oh god help me" Clarisse whispered to herself "if I wasn't pregnant" she stared at Mary as she sort of backed down a little "you really think that do you? that he could do better? and that this baby, your Grandchild is Rupert's?"

"yes" Mary answered

"how dare you" Clarisse answered her

putting his hand on her back "don't work yourself up, honey" Philippe whispered "she's not worth it"

Clarisse looked at him "your right, she's not" she looked back at Mary then turned to walk away as Mary sighed in relief then Clarisse stopped and looked back at her "you really think that?"

"yes I do, it wouldn't surprise me if it was" Mary answered and watched as Julia grabbed Clarisse's arm

"stop it Mary, seriously" Robert said looking at her then back at Clarisse "I am so sorry"

"don't be, its not you I have a problem with" Clarisse answered and continued looking at Mary "let me tell you something Mary" she said pulling her arm free from her Mother's grip and slowly walked over to Mary "your Son and I have loved each other ever since we was 17, we was each others first love" she said looking at Robert then back at Mary "and Robert was right this morning, once you go Italian you never go back, and yes I did escape for a few years, which I had no choice about but I went back to him and damn he's good and very very blessed" she said looking in her eyes "this baby is your sons whether you like it or not, and one day we will be married"

"over my dead body" Mary snapped and noticed she took another step closer to her

"I love your son with all my heart Mrs Romano" Clarisse said standing back and put her hands together in front of her again "that will never change just because you don't approve of the relationship, I never got pregnant to trap your son either, remember it does take two to make a baby? and it was something we both wanted and are looking forward to" she took a couple more steps back "now I think you should leave"

"what?" Mary snapped "you can't do that"

"I believe I can" she said looking around the room then back at her "this is my home, and you have outstayed your welcome" she answered and looked at Robert "It was lovely meeting you, shame I can't say the same about your wife" he nodded once as she looked back at Mary "I will have Shades drive you to where ever you wish to go" she said and turned to walk out but stopped again and looked at Mary "by the way" she said putting her hand on her bump "just to let you know, Rupert had an operation years ago, he couldn't father anymore children" she smirked her way then took a deep breath and walked out with Shades, Julia and Philippe following her

Julia watched as Clarisse put her hand on the wall out in the hall "are you ok, darling?" she asked about to put her hand on her back but she rushed of in tears "Clarisse"

"oh honey" Philippe said watching as she ran up the stairs and he looked back at Julia "you go after her" he looked at Shades "we will go and find Joe" Shades nodded

Julia rushed of after Clarisse while Philippe and Shades looked for Joe.

"Clarisse" Julia said slowly coming into the bedroom

"leave me alone" Clarisse snapped as she cried on the bed

"no I won't" Julia answered walking over and sat on the edge of the bed "ignore what she said, we all know the truth"

"I'm not crying because of that, I am ignoring what she said" she cried putting her hands up to her face "I am trying to be strong" she said looking at her while putting her hands back down "but why would Joe marry me now?" she cried

"oh darling, of course he will marry you he loves you" she said reaching out and took her hands "please don't cry"

"I made things worse" Clarisse cried looking at her Mom "he will never marry me now"

"oh darling, he will" Julia answered and hugged her as she cried on her shoulder

After a little while Joe came rushing in and took over from Julia, she stood watching in the door way for a few minutes then left them to it.

"Shades and your father told me everything" Joe whispered as she looked up at him

"I am so sorry" she said wiping her eyes with a tissue

"don't be sorry, she was out of order doing that" he whispered "and I will be having words with her"

"I've done what I didn't want to do" she said

"what's that?" he asked

"I came between you and your Mom" she said starting to cry again

"no you didn't, she did that all on her own" he looked at her "I love you so much Clarisse and no matter what she said I am still going to Marry you" he lifted her chin gently with his hand "I promise you" he nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips then looked at her again "I would marry you in a heartbeat if I could" he wiped her tears away "the thing is, do you still want to marry me? after what she's done?" he asked

she nodded "of course, you are my life Joe" she whispered "I messed up and I am sorry"

"no you didn't" he shook his head "so don't even think it" he hugged her "please stop crying though as it breaks my heart seeing you cry" he rubbed her back "I may start crying myself in a minute"

"i'm sorry" she whispered resting her chin on his shoulder as she put her arms around his shoulders

"you are my life to Clari" he said pulling back and put his hand on her bump "both of you" he kissed her then looked down as he rubbed his hand over her bump "you make me so happy" he said meeting her gaze

"you make me happy too" she answered

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he said leaning closer and whispered against her lips "by my side" he added and kissed her

she smiled "same to you" she whispered and kissed him back while putting her arms up locking them around his neck as he deepend the kiss then she pulled back quickly

"whats wrong?" he asked confused

"Joseph Jr is kicking again" she smiled at him

"oh no" he said putting his hand on her bump as she looked at him "its Clari Jr" he smiled

"what?" she asked "you was sure that the baby was a boy this morning"

"well after what happened this afternoon" he said looking up "I changed my mind, she takes after her Mother" he chuckled "a feisty madam" he watched as she laughed a little "and I can't wait" he said leaning in and kissed her a couple times

He stayed with her a little while to make sure she was ok then left to take his parents to a hotel, and stayed there talking with his Mother for a while. By the time he got back it was dark and he met Pierre out on the steps to the front door. Clarisse wondered downstairs to get a drink when she noticed Joseph leaning against the stair wall, she slowly walked over and opened the door and walked out not knowing Pierre was sat out of view.

"you are so sexy when you have a cigar" she smirked at him

"you do know I am down here right?" Pierre asked as Joe laughed

Clarisse looked down "no I didn't actually" she laughed "sorry Pierre" she lent sideways a little and rubbed his hair

"that's ok" he stood up and kissed her cheek "hey, is that my sweater"

"yes sorry, I felt a bit cold so I grabbed it" she smiled folding her arms

"it's ok" he smiled

"can you give me and Joe a few minute's" she looked at Pierre "I need to talk to him about something"

"of course" he said and walked down the stairs and wondered of

Clarisse stood back as Joe finished his cigar then she stepped closer, standing between his feet and lent against him while putting her arms around him.

"I sense you are not ok" she said looking at him

"oh I am ok, just pissed of with my Mom" he answered putting his arms around her shoulders

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"don't be, its not your fault" he whispered as he held her close to him

checking to see where Pierre was "good, he's walking of" she buried her face under his chin for a moment then lifted her head and looked into his eyes "we are ok aren't we?" she asked

"of course" he kissed her "we are more than ok" he rubbed her back "as I said earlier, I would marry you in a heartbeat if I could"

"really?" she asked as he nodded "funny you should say that, I made a call while you was out and pulled a view strings"

"what strings" he said looking into her eyes

"I talked to my friend, down at the church house" she smiled moving her arms and put them up over his shoulders as he lowered his hands down her back "and he could marry us tonight if you wanted?"

"really?" he asked

"yes really?" she answered "as I would marry you in a heartbeat too"

"you would really do that?" he asked

"of course, you are the love of my life we are going to have a baby after all" she chuckled as he kissed her neck "why wait"

"but I thought you wanted a big wedding and have Amelia as flower girl" he asked as they looked into each others eyes

"I do, but I thought if we got married now we could have a marriage blessing later on after the baby is born or renew our vows" she smiled "we don't have to, it was just an idea" she shrugged "you keep telling me that you would marry me in a heartbeat if you could" she grinned "so I thought I would phone up and ask about it and he can help" she smiled "and I ain't doing this to spite your Mom, I am asking because after what happened today I realized we are waiting for nothing and I can't wait to be your wife anymore" she kissed him a couple times as he lowered his hands cupping her ass as she giggled "im sorry, I can't help it" she smiled looking at him

"it's ok" he smiled and kissed her neck "you would really do this tonight?" he asked again making sure

she nodded with a smirk "of course, if it means waking up tomorrow morning as your wife then I can't wait" she said kissing him deeply then smiled running her fingers through his hair "I have all I need for the something new, borrowed, blue and old" she grinned

"whats that then?" he asked amused

"well Pierres sweater is borrowed, something old" she said taking hold of her necklace "what you gave me on our night when we was 17" she smiled up at him "something new and blue is my bra and panties" she gave him a cheeky smirk

he grinned at her "oh really"

"yes" she giggled "even though we will have to keep the marriage a secret for a while, it will be fun I think" she smiled putting her arm's up around his neck again

"yes it will be" he studied her face "you have really thought about this haven't you?"

"yes I have" she kissed him

"Ok, let's do it" he kissed her back

"oh yes" she exclaimed as she stepped back

"you are to cute" he smiled and lent forward kissing her while taking her hand "come on"

They headed to the car and left the Palace full of excitement with what lays ahead them.


	22. 22: Acceptance

The following morning.

**At The Palace.**  
"Shades have you seen Mom or Joe?" Pierre asked coming down the stairs

"not since last night, Prince" Shades answered

"hmm ok" he said walking into the kitchen "Charlotte, please tell me you have seen Mom? or even Joe this morning?"

"no I haven't, why?" Charlotte asked

"well because she's due to have a meeting in like a half hour and she's not here, I went to remind her in the suite where she and Joe normally have breakfast and no one was there" he said getting some coffee

"well maybe they went for a walk?" Charlotte wondered

"I don't think so" he said sitting down "their bed hasn't been slept in"

"how do you no?" she asked

"because it still has the papers on the bed that I put on there last night, in the same place too" he said looking at her "should we send out a search party? they have never disappeared without telling anyone before" he said worried

"leave it a while and see if they turn up, if they haven't by noon then we will" Charlotte nodded "but she's with Joe so she will be safe I am sure" she said looking at him

"I hope your right, Charlotte" Pierre answered

**Meanwhile In A Hotel Room, Somewhere In Genovia.**

Clarisse came out from the bathroom with a smile after seeing Joe was awake "good morning" she smiled walking over to the bed

"are you dressed already?" he asked sitting up on the bed

"of course" she said putting her watch on "we have to leave soon, I have a meeting at the Palace in 25 minutes" she chuckled "I am already going to be late as it takes 20 minute's to drive home" she moved and sat on the bed

"are you ok?" he asked "I mean you don't regret last night do you?" he ran his hand up his arm

"of course not, do you?" she said looking at him

"nope" he kissed her "as long as your happy, then I'm happy" he smiled

"well I am happy" she nodded looking at him "now come on you, we need to get going?" she said standing up and slipped on her shoes

"ok" he watched her and chuckled

* * *

"Grammy" Amelia said rushing over as they came in the door

"hello darling" she smiled bending over and gave her a hug "I missed you" she kissed her then hugged her again

"missed you too" she smiled looking at her "Uncle Perry been looking for you" she smiled and ran off

"ok" Clarisse chuckled watching her then stood up

"where have you been?" Pierre said appearing in the hall "the Prime Minister is waiting for you and he arrived in a mood so I hate to think what it's like now"

"well he will have to wait some more as I need to have a shower and get changed" she answered heading towards the stairs

"Mom, you can't?" Pierre said watching her "he's waiting"

"of course I can" she answered "I am the Queen after all" she laughed heading up the stairs

* * *

When the meeting was finished the Prime Minister left, in an even worse mood than what he was when he arrived, Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She finished signing some paper work when she heard a knock on the door, she lifted her head with a sigh.

"come" she said looking towards the door to see who it was coming in when she saw who it was she put the pen down and stood up "what are you doing here?" she said

"please, I wondered if we could talk?" Mary said "I promise I won't start, I just want to talk"

Clarisse looked at her for a few seconds then found herself nodding "please" she said extending her arm to the chair "sit down" she watched as she headed over to the table "can I get you anything? tea? coffee?" she asked

"no thank you, I won't be staying long" Mary said sitting down

"ok" Clarisse watched her sit down then she sat back down in her chair "so what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked resting her arms together on the table in front of her

"well first I just want to say, thank you for letting me talk to you" Mary said looking at her as Clarisse nodded once

"does Joseph no that you are here?" Clarisse asked

"oh gosh no" Mary shook her head

"how did you get in then?" Clarisse asked

"Paul I think, I said I wanted to see Joseph about something" Mary answered "and after I have talked with you, I shall go and see him"

"ok" Clarisse said taking of her glasses and rubbed her forehead "so what exactly is it you want to talk to me about?" she asked again

"well I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday, it was very wrong of me and after Joseph had words with me last night then Robert this morning I came to my senses" she said looking at her "I am very sorry Clarisse, for everything... I was out of order and should have seen that you make my son happy" she nodded "and that he makes you happy, see Robert pointed out to me all the times you was photographed with King Rupert and you didn't look happy at all, then since you began the relationship with Joseph you changed and could see it in everything you did" she paused "only I couldn't and I am sorry for that" she paused as Clarisse just looked at her "and for saying that the baby was probably Rupert's was wrong too, I hurt Joseph by saying that and I know I hurt you too" she looked at her "I know its going to take a while to move on but one day I hope that you can forgive me" Mary asked

Clarisse shrugged "one day, maybe" she said looking at her "you hurt me and all I wanted was for us to get a long"

"I know that now and I am sorry" she said looking at her

"I love your son with all my heart Mrs Romano" she looked down "in fact so much so" she said looking back up "we nearly got married last night"

"what?" Mary gasped

"we got to my friends house who was going to marry us and I changed my mind, not because I don't love him, far from that as I can't wait to marry him but because it just didn't feel right" she said looking at her "I wanted my family there, and his too including you" she looked down for a second as Mary looked at her "he has had my heart since we was 17 years old, and he will forever have my heart" she nodded slowly

"I understand, and I must admit that was a shock when you told us that yesterday as we had no idea" Mary said looking at her "oh we knew he had a first love but he never told us who, he just said she had to move away then he started working for you, we never heard of it again till yesterday" she half smiled "he was a very private person growing up, didn't share much at all" she nodded a little looking back at Clarisse

"I love him so much Mrs Romano" she said looking at her "he is my life and I can't wait to become his wife and have his baby"

"I know" Mary nodded "well you have my blessing" she whispered

Clarisse looked at her in surprise "really?"

"yes, really" Mary nodded "I just wish I had seen it sooner"

"well thank you and thanks for coming and talking to me today" Clarisse nodded

"thanks to you for seeing me, after yesterday I expected you to throw me out" she said standing up

"I nearly did, believe me" Clarisse answered

"I wouldn't of blamed you, I deserve it" she said looking at her "I am going to talk to Joseph now, thank you again" she said and headed over to the door

Clarisse sat and watched her walk out her office, and slumped in her chair for a few minutes with a sigh then grabbed her jacket and went for a walk around the gardens to think about everything. As she headed over to the stables Pierre stood on the stairs watching her.

"Hi Pierre" Joe said coming out the door

"hi" he said still watching Clarisse then looked at him "she seems lost?" he said looking back towards Clarisse

Joe looked then looked at Pierre "she does, I will go and talk to her in a minute" he said putting his hands on the wall of the stairs and took a deep breath

"whats wrong? you haven't fallen out have you?" Pierre asked standing next to him

"oh god no" Joe said shaking his head and looked at him "we had a visit from my Mom"

"oh" Pierre said looking out at the gardens "did she start again?"

"no" he shook his head "she gave us her blessing actually"

"wow really?" Pierre exclaimed looking at him

"yea it took me by surprise and Mom said it did Clarisse too" Joseph said looking at him then turned resting back against the wall "I want to ask you something" Joe looked at him

"of course, ask away" Pierre nodded stepping back and folded his arms

"when me and your Mom get married" he looked at Pierre as he nodded "will you be my best man?"

Pierre smirked "really?"

"of course" he nodded "I can't think of anyone better"

"then yes I would love to" Pierre smiled shaking his hand "thanks for asking, I am honored"

"great, then you need to keep hold of this" he said taking a box out of his pocket and looked at it for a second then handed it to him "keep it safe, and make sure it isn't somewhere where your Mom can find it"

"ok" he said looking at the box then back at him "can I have a look?" he asked being curious

"of course" he answered turning around again and rested his hands on top of the wall in front of him and scanned the gardens quickly

Pierre slowly opened the box "holy moly, wow" Pierre exclaimed as Joe looked back at him with a chuckle "that is beautiful" he said about to take it out but changed his mind and closed the box "where did you get it?"

"it was my Grandmothers, my Mom gave it me today" he said looking back at him

"wow she really has accepted her hasn't she?" Pierre asked patting his back

"yes she has" he said looking out at the gardens again "I can't wait to give it to her" he nodded a little "I just hope she will like it"

"oh I can tell you now, she will love it" he said having another look then looked at Joe and smiled putting the box in his pocket "and don't worry it's safe with me"

"thanks Pierre" Joe nodded a little "well I am going to go and check on your Mom, be back later" he said heading down the stairs.

He slowly walked over to the stables where Clarisse was heading. When he reached them he stopped hearing her talking to someone, he peered around the wall and saw her with her horse giving her a bit of carrot then rubbed her nose. He slowly walked over to them and put his hand on her back.

"are you ok?" he asked and gave her a kiss

"yea" she nodded still rubbing Sugars nose "I really miss riding her" she said giving her another bit of carrot

"I think she misses it too" Joe said rubbing Sugars neck "but don't worry the staff are making sure she gets her ride everyday" watching as Clarisse ran her hand up between Sugars ears and took one in her hand gently rubbing it

"I am glad shes getting her ride" she smiled giving Sugar another bit of carrot then looked at Joe "did you see your Mom?"

"I did and she's given us her blessing" he smiled

"indeed" she smiled back for a second then brushed her hands of "see you later Sugar" she smiled taking Joe's hand as they started walking slowly away "I think we need to go shopping?" she smiled looking at him

"what for?" Joe asked as she stopped "Clarisse?" he asked looking at her

"as" she said putting her hands on her bump "this bump is getting bigger, I need to get some cloths that are going to fit" she giggled as he stepped closer putting his arms around her shoulders and kissed her

"that we can do right now" he smiled as she put her arms around his waist "but what if people saw you buying such cloths" he said studying her face

"Oh I don't care anymore, they need to find out soon anyway" she smiled

"ok come on" he said and they started walking towards the Palace as he left his arm around her shoulders

"yay" she chuckled taking his hand as it rested over her shoulder

"god I love you" he smiled leaning in and kissed her as they carried on walking slowly and he placed his hand on her bump

They headed back to the Palace as Pierre watched them, Joe chuckled and nuzzled Clarisse's neck as they carried on walking back making her laugh out and put her hand on his torso.

They let Pierre know where they was going, Joe grabbed his keys and they left, taking Amelia with them.

* * *

After a few hours they came home, going straight for dinner with everyone else. Then Clarisse and Joe headed up to their suite, as Joe sat reading on the bed Clarisse had a soak in the bath.

Joe looked up seeing her come from the bathroom rubbing her hair with the towel "did you have a nice bath?"

she looked over at him with a smile "I did, thank you" she sat down at her dressing table "you reading again?" she smirked

"of course" he said looking back at the book as she started brushing her hair

"I was thinking" she said standing up and walked over to the bed as he looked up again

"hmm what about" he asked closing his book as she climbed on the bed next to him

"the wedding" she said brushing her hair again "when shall we get married?"

"well" he started while putting his hand on her back "how about the day before your birthday" she looked at him "this year"

"but" she stopped while thinking a second then smiled "ok, why not" she smiled and lent over and kissed him

"good" he smiled as she sat back up "see I know you like to celebrate your birthday every year" he said rubbing her back again "and if we got married the day before it, it would be a double celebration every year" he chuckled

"I do like your thinking" she smiled putting her brush down

"oh" he said leaning to the side for a second and grabbed a gift bag "while you was busy when we was out shopping me and Amelia managed to get this for you" he said handing her the bag

"aww thank you" she smiled looking inside to see a winnie the pooh teddy "aww" she took it out

"its for the baby, from Amelia" he smiled

"awww the baby's first teddy" she chuckled "thank you" she lent over placing her hand on his thigh "I love it" she whispered and kissed him a couple times then moved and snuggled up to him "can't wait to find out what we are having" she smiled still holding the teddy

"neither can I" he smiled against her hair "I think it's going to be a girl"

"I bet its a boy" she said tipping her head back and looked up at him

"a boy would be nice, but a girl would be better" he lowered his head "a mini Clari" he smirked and kissed her

They spent the rest of the night talking about the baby and the wedding.


	23. 23: A New Day, Part 1

Sometime has passed, Clarisse is a week overdue.

As Clarisse couldn't sleep she decided to get up and have a soak in the bath, after getting dressed she stood next to the bed and looked at Joe "are you still sleeping?" she whispered while leaning over a little, he didn't answer so she headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

Pierre looked up seeing Clarisse come in "still no sign then?" he asked

"no" she said walking over to the breakfast table "not yet"

"sit down and let me get your breakfast for you" Pierre smiled standing up

"thank you, darling" she smiled and took her place at the table

"no problem" he said grabbing her some breakfast

"poor Joe he didn't sleep much last night, he was worried that it was going to start" she chuckled "every time I moved he asked me if I was ok or if it had started" she smirked as Pierre put a plate of breakfast down in front of her "thank you sweetheart" she smiled

"you're welcome" he smiled "where is he now?" he asked grabbing her some juice

"still sleeping, I left him there" she chuckled and started eating her breakfast as Pierre put her glass down "thank you"

"it's ok" Pierre smiled and sat back at the table

Not long after Helen came down with Amelia, then Joseph not long after. After breakfast they all sat talking in the breakfast room when Clarisse's mom and sister arrived, joining in with the chatter.

"I still can't believe my grand baby hasn't come yet" Julia smiled over at her "are you sure you have tried everything"

"yes, everything in the book" Clarisse said rubbing her bump "the boys was early, I thought this one would be too" she sighed

"even sex?" Helen asked as Pierre choked on his drink making everyone laugh "sorry Pierre"

"yes even that, done the nipple thing, which actually led to the sex as Joe got a bit aroused with it" she smirked at Joe "didn't you darling" she smiled

"well don't tell everyone" he said looking at her with a smirk as Clarisse giggled

"sorry" she sat up grabbing her juice "needless to say, it didn't work" she said sitting back and drank some of her drink

"walking?" Harriet asked "that kick started mine"

"yep, done that, I have done everything" she said looking down as Joe put his hand on her bump "and it just don't work" she said looking at them

"shes going to be stubborn like her mommy then" Julia said with a chuckle

"hey" Clarisse frowned then smiled

"I am going to go and give Shades a hand" Joe whispered leaning close to Clarisse "call me if anything happens ok?" he asked as she nodded then he kissed her "see you all later" he said standing up

"don't worry Joe, if anything happens we will come find you" Julia smirked as he smiled back and left

They all stayed talking for a little while then Clarisse headed to her office to check something and found Joe sat at her desk.

"and what are you doing sitting in my chair" she smiled walking over to him

"I just wondered what it was like, that's all" watching her as she grabbed a file from behind him "you aren't working, I forbid that Clari"

"oh relax" she said opening the file "I just need to check something" doing and put it back "see" she laughed standing next to him

"ok, I will let you off" he said taking hold of the end of her silk scarf "actually while you are here, I need you to read this for me?" he said putting a file down on the table in front of her "its just some new security features that will take place as soon as this" he said putting his hand on her bump "baby decides to arrive" he chuckled

she smiled at him "and there's me thinking you didn't want me to do any work?" she teased

"I don't but I thought you would want to see this, seeing though its about the security once our baby arrives" he said looking up at her

"that is true" she smiled at him "ok, I will read it now" she said leaning over the desk a little while putting her hand on the table next to the papers

"would you like to sit down?" Joe asked

"no no it's ok, you can stay sitting in my chair" she smirked back at him then carried on reading the file

"ok" he smiled watching her while putting his hand on the back of her knee and started rubbing the back of her thigh under her skirt

"Joe" she whispered while looking back at him

"what?" he smirked "I can't help it, your just so beautiful, I want to touch you all the time" he winked

"behave" she chuckled and carried on reading as he carried on rubbing her thigh

After a few minutes there was a knock at her office door.

"come" Clarisse said not looking up

"sorry I just...nee...need to..." Shades said and looked the other way

Clarisse looked up "whats the matter?"

"I need to steal Joseph for something" he said still not looking

"ok, but Shades why aren't you looking at me while talking to me?" she asked

"um..." he took a deep breath and looked at her "I'm sorry your Majesty, its just..." he stopped and took another deep breath "your kind of showing a lot of..." he stopped coughing a little feeling slightly embarrassed as Joe lent forward

"ahh I see" Joe said as Clarisse looked back at him he put his hand up onto her chest "your showing to much cleveage" he smirked at her as she looked down "you was flashing him"

"oh god" she said standing up "I do apologize Shades" she said pulling her top up a little "I didn't realize" she said checking herself as she blushed a little

"anyway..." he said still feeling embarrassed "can I steal him?"

"what?" she said looking at him "oh of course, sorry" she said looking at Joe

he stood up "promise me you won't do any work?" he said putting his hand on her back

"I promise" she smiled "I am just going to finish reading this then maybe I will write a few letters that I need to do" she smiled looking at Shades "I apologize again, Shades" she moved sitting in her seat

"it's ok" he nodded as Joe headed over to him

Clarisse chuckled as they left, moments later Pierre knocked on the door.

"knock knock" he smiled as Clarisse looked up "may I please come in?"

"yes of course" she smiled

"I just wondered if I can come sit in here and maybe read up on some Royal stuff? seeing though when you've had the baby I will be taking over for a bit" he smiled

"of course" she smiled with a nod "you don't have to ask to come sit in here, darling" she checked the time then looked back at him

As Pierre sat reading Clarisse started writing her letters, a little while later Charlotte came in.

"Hello Charlotte" Clarisse smiled

"hello your Majesty" she smiled at her then at Pierre "Pierre" she smiled and looked back at Clarisse "I just wondered if there was anything that I could get you both?"

"oh some work would be nice" she chuckled as Charlotte shook her head "what? why?"

"I am under strict orders not to give you any work" Charlotte said

"Joseph?" Clarisse asked as Charlotte nodded "alright, just some water then" she smiled

"ok, and for you Prince?" Charlotte said while looking at Pierre

"just some tea, you no how I like it" he smiled up at her

"coming right up" Charlotte said and headed out the door

Clarisse sat and watched Pierre as he turned watching her walk out, she smirked to herself and got back to writing the letters. After a few minutes Charlotte returned with their drinks, stayed a few minutes then left, again Pierre watched as she did.

Clarisse smirked to herself while looking down as she wrote some of her letter "someone has a crush" she smirked as Pierre looked at her

"no I don't" he answered looking down at his book

"oh Pierre" Clarisse lifted her head with a chuckle as he looked back up at her "I saw the way you looked at her, the way you smiled when she came into the room, the little twinkle in your eye"

"you mean the twinkle you get when Joe comes into the room?" he asked smirking at her "or the one he gets whenever you enter a room"

"if I have that twinkle then yes, that twinkle" she beamed "you have the exact same look as I get whenever my Joe enters the room, I know it all to well" she smiled

"ok ok, maybe I do have a little one" he finally admitted

"Ha I knew it" she giggled "does she know?" he shook his head "well do you want to do something about it?" she asked

"oh I have thought about it, but there are so many reasons why it wouldn't work" he answered

"like what" Clarisse asked putting her pen down

"well for one she works for you, if it doesn't work out it would be awkward between us" he answered

"you don't need to think about that darling, if you are both happy then that's all that matters" she smiled checking the time again

"like you and Joe you mean?" he asked as she looked at him

"yes, like me and Joe" she nodded with a smile "I think you should do something about your feelings, because if you don't I know you will regret it if you lose her to someone else without even giving it a try" she smiled

"I will think about it" Pierre said looking back down at his book "I need to focus on this right now" he smiled to himself

"ok darling" Clarisse smiled watching him for a moment then checked the time again before continuing to write her letters

After a little while she was finished so she left Pierre to read in her office while she went to find Charlotte, after giving her the letters she headed up to her suite to make a phone call then laid on the couch rubbing her bump when Joe came in, he kissed her then headed towards the bedroom while undoing his shirt.

"Joey" she smiled

"hmmm" he answered carrying on

"I think its time, you need to call the midwife" she answered while sitting up

"ok darling" he called back then appeared at the door seconds later "what did you just say?" he said watching her as she started walking around the room

"its started" she laughed a little while looking over at him "you need to call the midwife"

"oh my god" he said starting to panic

_To Be Continued..._


	24. 24: A New Day, Part 2

_...Continued._

Arriving at the hospital Clarisse walked in all relaxed but Joseph on the other hand was a nervous wreck. Security was everywhere keeping the Queen protected as she asked at the desk for her midwife.

"Joe" Clarisse turned to face him "will you stop" she put her hands up cupping his face "you are making me nervous now"

"I can't help it Clari" he whispered as she nodded

"Your Majesty" the receptionist smiled as they both looked at her "she's on her way down now"

"ok, thank you" she smiled

After a few minutes her midwife came down and took them upstairs to her private room. After Clarisse got changed the midwife checked her over.

"Ok Clarisse" Beth smiled "everything seems to be going ok" she said taking of her rubber gloves and put them in the bin "if your waters haven't broken in the next couple hours however we will have to break them for you" she said writing in her notes

"that sounds painful" Joe said looking at her then at Clarisse as she nodded slowly "oh"

"yes, oh" Clarisse sighed and rested her head back

"I will be back in a bit ok" Beth said putting her notes on the desk then left

"are you ok?" Joe asked moving and put his arm behind her neck

"of course" she smiled "I know your not though" Clarisse smirked at him

"its cause its the first one, I know you've been through this twice already" he whispered "but its my first and its scaring me" he said kissing the side of her head

"everything will be fine Joe, I promise" she said looking at him

"I was thinking" he said taking her hand "we are due to get married in 12 days" he looked at her "are you sure you still want to go ahead with it on that day?"

she nodded "of course" she smiled "nothing is going to stop me this time" she smiled and kissed him

"ok, I just wanted to check" he smiled and kissed her back as Clarisse laughed "whats so funny?"

"I was just thinking" she smiled "good job it wasn't today, she would be making a guest appearance at her parents wedding other wise" she smiled at him

"yea" he laughed a little "that is funny" he said resting his forehead against the side of hers "I love you so much Clari, thanks for staying calm as it's helping me stay calm" she smiled at him as someone knocked on the door

"come in" Clarisse said looking towards the door

"its just us" Julia smiled coming in with Philippe following

"hey Mom, Dad" she smiled as they walked over and kissed her and Joe moved standing the other side of Philippe

"its so exciting" Julia smiled

"yes it is" Clarisse nodded

"is there anything you need honey?" Philippe asked putting his hand on hers

"no thank you Dad" Clarisse said "I am glad you are here though" she said and looked at her Mom "and you, I would like you in with me" she said looking at Joe "is that ok?"

"of course" he nodded

"great" she said looking at her Mom "so will you?"

"of course" she said taking her hand "I will be honored" she said and kissed her

After a couple hours the midwife decided it was time to break Clarisse's waters, as she prepared her Mom and Dad left the room while Joe stayed.

"ok whoa" Joe said looking at Beth and what she was holding as Clarisse laughed "where are you going to stick that"

"Joe" Clarisse chuckled as he looked at her "shes got to stick that up there to break my waters" he took her hand

"it looks like a knitting needle" he said in shock and looked at her

"I know it does, but please don't get panicky now" she said trying to relax "its going to hurt and I need you to be strong" she smiled "ok"

"ok" he said looking back at the thing in Beth's hand then back at Clarisse "if I knew that this was going to happen I would never of gotten you pregnant" Clarisse and Beth laughed

"are you ready?" Beth asked looking at Clarisse as she nodded and covered her face with her arm "ok"

Joe watched for a second then felt the grip on his arm getting tighter so he moved and held onto Clarisse's hand and talked to her trying to keep her relaxed. After a moment her waters broke.

"there you go" Beth smiled jumping up "hopefully it will be over soon" she smiled down at Clarisse as she nodded

After a few minutes her Mom came back in with her sister, Harriet. She stayed with them for a little while then went back out to the family room where everyone else was. As the labor really started to kick in Clarisse moved around the room a little, and as another contraction hit she bent over the bed, breathing it out as Joe stood behind her, rubbing her back.

"oh my god" she said in anger "you are never doing this to me again" she moaned closing her eyes

Joe laughed a little "I heard women in labor say that a lot" he asked still rubbing Clarisse's back while looking at Beth

"yes actually they do, then a couple years later you see them back in here" she smiled "Clarisse was the same, she actually said the same thing to Rupert if I remember correctly" she chuckled

Clarisse lifted her head up while thinking "I did actually yeah" she answered looking at her then looked back down "I feel like I need to push" she said putting her hand on her bump

"ok, on the bed Clarisse" Beth said quickly rushing over "lets see if your ready" she said quickly putting some rubber gloves on as Joe helped Clarisse on the bed. After she checked "yes your ready, it's time to start pushing Clarisse"

"really?" Joe exclaimed

"yes Sir" Beth smiled "your going to be a Daddy pretty soon" she smiled as Joe kissed Clarisse "right, lets get this started shall we" Beth said taking her place and getting ready

After pushing for a while and still no sign of the baby, the midwife gets a team on standby just in case, then gets back in position as another contraction hits her.

"5, 4.." Beth counted down

"3, 2, 1" Clarisse finished and rested her head back against the bed while doing her breathing

"your doing great darling" her Mom soothed

"ok Clarisse, on the next contraction we got to push harder, ok" Beth said looking at her

"I can't" she cried "I can't push anymore...I can't" she said tipping her head back

"your doing great baby" Joe soothed as everyone including Clarisse looked at him "what?"

"you called me baby" Clarisse whispered through crying but before he could answer she got another contraction "ahh" she closed her eyes "oh my god"

"PUSH Clarisse" Beth yelled

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" Clarisse snapped back and continued to push

As Joe grabbed hold of her leg helping her best he could and Julia held onto her hand, the midwife kept telling her to push.

"Keep pushing Clarisse, come on you can do this" Beth said looking at her for a second then back down below "PUSH"

"that's it come on darling" Julia soothed

"wait..." both Julia and Joe looked at Beth as she lowered her head

"why has she got to wait?" Julia asked

"whats wrong?" Clarisse said panicking now herself

Beth looked up "the baby's breech" she looked at Julia "can you press that button on the wall for me? please" she asked then looked back down

"oh god" Clarisse cried as Julia pressed the button.

Seconds later the team came rushing in to help.

"ok Clarisse, we really need you to push really hard on your next contraction ok?" Beth said standing next to the bed and lent over "it's really important you do this or we may have to take you upstairs for a c section" she took her hand "do you understand"

"yes" Clarisse nodded as tears ran down her face

"ok here's another one" said Clarisse's doctor and everyone got ready "on 3, 3 PUSH"

Both Joe and Julia stood either side of Clarisse and helped her as she pushed really really hard.

"that's it keep doing that" Beth exclaimed "come on, nearly there"

After a couple more contractions and with Clarisse pushing very hard she gave birth.

"that's it you did it" Beth smiled watching as Joe stood up straight watching them move the baby over to the other side of the room

After a few minutes they brought her back over and rested her on Clarisse's chest.

"its a girl" Beth smiled watching as Clarisse kissed her head

"aww a mini Clari" Joe smiled watching as Clarisse placed soft kisses on top of her head "we did it Clari" Joe said putting his arm around her shoulders as she looked up "we have a mini you" he chuckled

"yes we do" she whispered putting her hand up onto his cheek as she kissed him then looked back down at their daughter as Clarisse started crying, followed by Julia who left them to it for a bit.

She went to tell the others the news as everyone in the room cheered people in other rooms and passing by all looked in surprise.

"do you have a name?" Beth asked while standing next to the bed

"oh gosh no we don't" Joe answered while looking at Clarisse "we did talk about names but we never made one official" he said looking at their daughter "how about" he said looking at Clarisse "Sofia?" he asked "after your Grandmother?"

"Sofia?" Clarisse said and looked down at her "yes, Sofia" she smiled

"it really suits her, don't you think?" he asked and kissed the side of her head again

"yes it does" she smiled as Beth walked over and got her notes

"does she have a middle name?" Beth asked looking over

"you can pick this one" Joe smiled

"ok, how about" she thought a second "Rose" she looked at Beth then Joe "Sofia Rose?"

"Love it" Joe exclaimed and kissed her a couple times

"last name?" Beth asked watching them

"Renaldi - Romano" he said looking at Beth as she gave him an questioning look "what?"

"no" Clarisse said looking at him "Renaldi isn't my name remember" Joe looked at her "that's Rupert's name not mine, it will just be Romano"

he chuckled "of course sorry, I was getting caught up then" he looked at Clarisse "Sofia Rose Romano" he smiled "I love it"

"good, so do I" Clarisse smiled looking back down at Sofia

"that's such a lovely name" Beth said writing it in the notes then looked back at them "I will leave you alone for a bit" she smiled and walked out

After a while she came back and stood in the door way.

"there's someone who wants to know if you are up for visitors?" Beth asked

"of course" Clarisse smiled as Joe stood up holding Sofia

"great" she stepped back "you can go in" she smiled and walked off

"hey Mom" Pierre smiled coming in

"Pierre" Clarisse smiled as he walked over and kissed her

"so so happy that you got your girl" he beamed "and that I finally have a sister" he smirked looking at Joe as he stood next to him "can I hold her?" he asked looking at Joe then at Clarisse as she nodded, Joe passed her to him then stood next to Clarisse "does she have a name?"

"indeed she does" Clarisse smiled looking at them "its Sofia Rose Romano" she beamed

"aww after Great Grandmother" Pierre said looking up at her for a second then back down at Sofia as she stretched her arm out "she is so cute and looks so much like you Mom" he smiled and placed a kiss on Sofia's forehead

"of course its a mini Clari" Joe chuckled while taking Clarisse's hand

"Philippe would be so proud" Pierre beamed while looking up at his Mom with tears in his eyes

"he would be yes" she answered as tears pricked her eyes and felt an arm around her shoulders making her look at Joe

"it's not he would be" Joe whispered "it is, He is proud" he kissed her forehead while giving her a hug

After a little while the rest of the family come and visited for a while, when Beth came back.

"Clarisse, Joe?" she asked as they looked at her "there is two more people outside that would like to visit, can I show them in?"

"who are they?" Joe asked half knowing, Beth just looked at him then at Clarisse "Clarisse its up to you?" he asked rubbing her hand

She thought a second then nodded "ok, show them in"

"ok" Beth said and left, showing them in then left again.

Everyone looked towards the door as Mary appeared.

"can everyone give us some time with Mary and Robert, please?" Clarisse asked as everyone started leaving

"are you sure, Mom?" Pierre asked putting Sofia in her arms

"yes, I am sure" she nodded and smiled as he lowered his head and kissed her cheek

After everyone left, Mary moved to the bottom of the bed as Robert stayed near the door with his hands in his pockets.

"may I?" she asked

"of course" Clarisse said as Mary moved around to the side of the bed and took Sofia from her "her name is Sofia" she said watching as Mary stepped back

"that's a lovely name" Mary said looking up at her then at Joe "we are so proud of you both" she nodded at Joe then looked back at Clarisse "thank you for giving us our first Grandchild" she smiled then looked back down at Sofia "shes beautiful"

Robert moved standing next to Mary "she looks just like you Clarisse" he smiled at her

"thank you" she answered as Joe moved next to her and they both watched them with Sofia

They stayed with them a little while, then they had to leave.

"thanks again" Mary said looking at Clarisse holding Sofia

"we would like you to visit as often as you both can" Clarisse said looking at Mary and Robert as Joe looked at her in surprise "she is your Grandchild, you need to be apart of her life"

"we would like that very much, thank you" Mary said walking over and kissed Clarisse's cheek then Joe's "we will come visit soon" she said walking over to Robert as he started to open the door

"just one more thing" Clarisse said as both Robert and Mary looked over at her and Joe "we are getting married in 12 days, we would like it if you came" Joe looked at her in surprise again

"we would like that very much, thank you" Robert smiled while looking at Mary "wouldn't we?"

"indeed" she nodded with a smile as a couple tears escaped her eyes "thank you"

"thank you" Robert smiled over at them then they left

"are you feeling ok?" Joe asked feeling her forehead

"I am feeling fine" Clarisse answered with a shrug "they are your parents after all, it's only right they attend" she said looking at him

"thank you" he whispered and kissed her then sat on the edge of the bed while putting his arm around Clarisse's shoulders and put his other hand up on top of Sofia's head


	25. 25: Growing Up, Part 1

15 years later. Clarisse arrived back in Genovia yesterday after being in America for the last 6 weeks with Amelia, who is now 17 and one day plans on taking over from Clarisse as Queen. They was meant to have been coming back this morning but decided to surprise them by coming yesterday instead.

Joe and their two daughters spent the first 2 weeks in America with them but then had to come back to Genovia because of school. She also hates the fact that she missed Sofia's 15th birthday just a couple weeks ago. But is glad to be back with her family and plans to make it up to her. Today is Clarisse and Joe's 15 Wedding Anniversary and tomorrow is Clarisse's birthday. She knows that they are having a party tonight to celebrate, but Joe and the girls have managed to arrange a surprise for her.

Being still on LA time Clarisse was awake early so got up, showered and dressed then sat at her dressing table doing her make up when Joe awoke and watched her for a second.

"you are up and ready early" he said sitting up "god its not early" he jumped out the bed

"relax" Clarisse said turning around to him "I am taking the girls to school this morning"

"are you sure?" he asked walking over to her

"yes I have done it before, I feel safe driving around Genovia without a guard" she said looking up at him "I haven't been here for 6 weeks, I miss taking them to school" she smiled

"ok I will leave that to you then" he said bending over and kissed her then headed towards the bathroom "see you later I guess"

"of course" she watched him push the door up then she finished her make up "by the way" she chuckled "Happy Anniversary" she looked at the door as he opened it  
"Happy Anniversary to you too" he blew her a kiss "I will give you, your present later on" he smiled and shut the door up again

* * *

"Girls come on, we are going to be late" Clarisse called out while heading down the stairs

"I am already here Mommy" Olivia smiled

"Sorry" Clarisse smiled walking over to the table "Fia, come on" she called out while checking her bag

"I think she's in a mood" Olivia said standing next to her "Happy Anniversary Mommy" she smiled putting her arms around her

"thank you darling" she gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head "really you think she's in a mood?" she said looking down at her

"uh huh" Olivia said looking up at her "oh can Marla stay tonight please? she was meant to have stayed last weekend but was poorly so couldn't"

"I will think about it and let you no later ok" Clarisse answered checking the time "Sofia Come On, Please" she called out again as Olivia went and opened the front door "do you have everything Olivia?"

"uh huh" Olivia smiled as Shades came up the stairs

"the cars ready when you are Clarisse?" he said handing her the keys

"thank you Shades" she took the them then looked at Olivia then towards the stairs "Sofia Rose Romano DO Not make me come up there" she called out again as Olivia laughed

"alright" Sofia called out "I am coming" she said appearing at the top of the stairs

"Finally" Clarisse exclaimed while watching her come down the stairs and over to her

"can I sit in the front?" Olivia asked rushing down the stairs to the car

"of course" Clarisse smiled watching her

"yay" she exclaimed and got in the car

After everyone got in the car Clarisse looked back at Sofia in her rear view mirror for a second while starting the car then they left. After a short drive they pulled up outside the school.

"Ok, because you are both on half day today" Clarisse said turning in her seat and looked back at Sofia then at Olivia "how about I come and pick you up then we can go shopping to find something new to wear for the party tonight?"

"yeah whatever" Sofia said opening the car door

"Sofia?" Clarisse said watching her "ok Bye then?"

"yeah whatever" Sofia simply answered then slammed the door behind her

"see, I told you she was in a mood" Olivia said as Clarisse looked back at her

"yes you did, didn't you?" Clarisse smiled at her "ok so I will pick you up later then, ok?"

"ok Mommy" Olivia smiled and hugged her, giving her a kiss before pulling back "love you and see you later" she said opening the door as Marla appeared

"morning Marla" Clarisse smiled

"morning Clarisse" Marla waved as Olivia got out the car

"bye Mom" she said pushing the door up then ran of with Marla

Clarisse noticed she said Mom in front of Marla, she couldn't help but chuckle as she watched them run of together, then she noticed Sofia walking into the gates on her own. Clarisse sighed and started the car again, and headed home.

When she got there, Amelia was waiting for her.

"hey darling" she smiled then chuckled to herself

"whats so funny?" Amelia asked

"well seeing you stood waiting for me it reminded me of when you was a little girl and was always stood in here waiting for me" she smiled over at her "times never change"

"ahh yeah I remember that too" she smiled "your right they don't" she nodded "actually there is a reason I am here, I need to talk to you about something?" she said as Clarisse looked at her "it's about Sofia and what she told me last night?"

"ok, come into my office" she said walking over and unlocked the door and led her inside

She shut the door then went and sat at her desk as Amelia talked to her. When she finished Clarisse sat there in shock.

"this stays between us ok?" Clarisse asked "don't mention anything to Joe, he will hit the roof"

"don't worry I won't" Amelia answered her

"thanks for telling me" Clarisse said looking at her then slumped back in the chair

"it's alright, I know she said that she didn't want you to know but really with what it concerns I thought it was only right I told you" Amelia said watching her

"yes, you did the right thing" she looked at her as someone knocked on her door "come in" she said as they both looked at the door

Joe appeared "ahh you are in here then?"

"yes we are" she smiled "oh Amelia" she said looking back at her "me and the girls are going shopping after school, well at half one really as they are on half day today, if you want to come along?"

"yeah why not" Amelia smiled

"are you taking a guard with you?" Joe asked leaning on the back of the couch

"no I wasn't planning too" she smirked at Amelia then at him "are you offering to guard us?"

"of course, I can't have my girls going shopping without a guard" he nodded while folding her arms

"so does this mean also that whatever we want, you will buy for us?" she said teasing him

"of course, you want something I will buy it" Joe smirked

"even me?" Amelia smiled at him as Clarisse chuckled

"yes Amelia, even you" Joe said nodding "you are one of my girls so of course"

"awesome" Amelia exclaimed and laughed with Clarisse

"we are only teasing you Joey, we can buy whatever we want its ok, but your company we would love to have" she smiled standing up and standing in front of him

"well I am being serious" he said taking her hands "whatever you want I will buy" he smiled

"thank you, but we shall see" she smiled and kissed him

"excuse me" Amelia made a quick get away leaving them too it

* * *

After lunch they headed to the school to pick up the girls, as Clarisse sat in the front with Joe Amelia sat in the back and moved to the middle when they pulled up outside the gates, doing up the seat belt as Olivia opened the door.

"Mia" she exclaimed getting in the car and gave her a hug

"hey you" she kissed her cheek as Clarisse and Joe looked back at them "did you have a good day at school" watching her as she done up her belt

"yea" she nodded as Sofia opened the car door and got in slamming the door behind her

"um Livy" Amelia said leaning over "do you want to swap places with me?"

"um no" Olivia shook her head while looking at her "I am happy where I am, thanks" she giggled as Amelia sat back

"thanks you monkey" Amelia said looking at Clarisse

"ha ha very funny" Sofia said not looking up as Amelia looked at her then back at Clarisse

They then headed shopping and managed to find what they wanted except for a pair of shoes for Sofia who didn't like any of them in the store, so they gave up and headed home.

When they got home the girls ran of up to their rooms

"Get changed and do your home work" Joe called after them while shutting the door

"I am going to take my dress upstairs" Amelia smiled and kissed Clarisse's cheek "see you later" she smiled and kissed Joes cheek "thanks Grampy JoJo for my dress and shoes" she chuckled and headed of

"your welcome" he said looking at Clarisse "what are you up to now?"

"I am going to take my dress upstairs and hang it up ready for tonight then I am going to check on the girls" she smiled "you?"

"I am going to make a couple calls so I will catch you later then" he smiled and kissed her

"of course" she nodded and headed upstairs

After she put her dress in her closet she headed and checked on Olivia then headed to Sofia's room, she knocked on the door and waited.

"I'm busy" she answered

Clarisse tried the door and opened it "its just me I need to talk to you" she said as she walked in

"I said I am busy doing my home work" she said looking up at her

Clarisse stood with her hands together in front of her "Sofia" she said firmly

"I said I am doing my home work, like Dad told us to do" Sofia said looking up at her then looked back down at her books

"I know" Clarisse said as Sofia looked back up at her "Amelia told me"

"what? she promised she wouldn't" she snapped

"why couldn't you tell me?" she said standing next to the bed

"well for one you wasn't even in this country, you was miles and miles away" Sofia said looking at her

"ok, I deserve that" Clarisse nodded sitting on the edge of the bed and closed her books up moving them to the bottom of the bed "but I was just a phone call away, or you could of come to me last night"

"you was busy with Dad" she said looking at her

"I am glad that Amelia told me though, but darling I thought we was best friends" Clarisse said rubbing Sofia's leg

"we are" she shrugged "I don't know why I didn't tell you, I'm sorry" she said looking down

"I want you to know a couple things before we go on, ok" Clarisse said looking at Sofia as she nodded "I won't tell your father, that's up to you if you want to do that" she said watching her "and I am not ok with this, I am actually very angry but what is done is done it can't be changed" she said taking her hand

"ok" Sofia whispered while looking at their hands "I am so sorry Mom" she whispered "I have failed and let you down" she said starting to cry

"oh darling" she said putting her arms up and wrapped them around her as Sofia moved and snuggled up to her "you could never fail us, or let us down" she soothed while rubbing her arm "its just a shock, that's all" she rested her head on hers "you are only 15 after all, your my baby girl and growing up so fast" she said looking at her as she sat up

"it hurt so bad" she cried

"oh darling I wish I could tell you it's not meant to, but I would be lying if I did" she said wiping Sofia's tears away then hugged her again "I promise though that after a while you get used to it and grow to love it, I promise" she said holding her tight gently rocking them a little

"why aren't you mad or screaming at me" she said sitting up

"because that wouldn't do any good, I knew it was going to happen at some point" she said cupping her face with her hands "yes a little earlier than we planned but its life, remember I am mad about this but showing it wouldn't do any good at all" she moved her arms around her hugging her again as Sofia cried again

"what if I'm...pregnant" she whispered as Clarisse lifted her head and her eyes grew wide "Mom?" Sofia asked lifting her head and looked at her

_To Be Continued..._


	26. 26: Growing Up, Part 2

_...Continued._

Clarisse looked at Sofia as she sat looking at her "well you are on the pill, aren't you?"

"yes" Sofia nodded "but you no as well as me Mom that they don't work half the time, my best friends older sister was on it and still got pregnant" she said wiping her eyes

"that's right" Clarisse nodded

"Mom" Sofia whispered as she looked at her "I'm scared"

"don't be" she said hugging her "if you are we will deal with it" she said looking at her "come with me?" she said taking her hand

"where are we going?" Sofia asked as she followed her Mom

They left her room and headed to Clarisse's suite and bathroom, locking the door behind her then got on her hands and knee's looking for something in the cupboard under the sink.

"Mom" Sofia asked sitting on the chair

"hmmm" She answered still looking

"what are you looking for?" Sofia asked

"A ha" she exclaimed and sat back and stood up holding a box "found them" she said taking something out and handed it to her

"um" Sofia said reading what it said then looked up at her "what are you doing with a box of pregnancy tests?" she asked

"well with all the women in this house and with you getting a boy friend, I thought it would be easier to get some" she said sitting on the edge of the bath "and as Charlotte and Pierre have been trying again and since she came to me before I thought it would be safer to get some in" she nodded looking at her

"I see" Sofia answered

After doing three tests and still worried, Clarisse took her to see her doctor. He confirmed that she wasn't pregnant, making them both sigh in relief. Afterwards they headed home.

"thanks Mom" Sofia said hugging her

"no worries" she smiled and watched her rush of upstairs then noticed her office door was open so she walked over and peered inside "so its you in my office, is it?" Clarisse smiled pushing the door up

he looked up at her "of course" he smiled watching her walk over "where did you disappear too?"

"oh well, Sofia changed her mind about some shoes so we headed back over to get them" she said standing next to him "but when we got there, they didn't have her size"

"oh that's a shame" Joe said sitting back in her chair and smirked at her

"sorry we haven't spent much time together today, with it being our Anniversary and all" she said while looking down at him "I will make it up to you tomorrow?"

"oh don't worry" he said putting his hands on her hips and guided her onto his lap "I am just glad that you are home where you belong" he said putting his arms around her

"oh well I am glad to be home" she whispered putting one of her arms around his shoulders and the other on his chest "but I promise I will make it up to you" she smiled looking into his eyes "I missed everyone, and have missed so much" she sighed

"I know you have" he nodded as he moved one of his hands on to her thigh as he kissed her

They sat kissing for a few minutes then he buried his face in the crook of her neck making her laugh while running his hand up her thigh.

"why" Olivia exclaimed as both Clarisse and Joe looked up in surprise "do you have to be so flirty all the time" she said coming over to the desk

"its called being in love, darling" Joe smiled at her

"what can we do for you?" Clarisse asked leaning to the side resting her arm on the table

"I am just hear to ask again if Marla can stay?" she asked then smiled "pleeeeeease"

"ok, I will give her parents a call and check for you" Clarisse smiled

"yes" she said

Clarisse made the call and chatted to Marla's mom for a bit before hanging up.

"well?" Olivia asked putting her hands together praying she said yes

"she said that's fine, and to pick her up at 6" she smiled at Olivia as she started jumping up and down

"thank you so much Mommy" she moved around and hugged her then looked at Joe "can we go and pick her up then?" she asked "pleeeeease"

Joe looked at Clarisse as she looked at him then he looked back at Olivia "sure"

"yay" Olivia smiled and hugged him too

"listen Livy" Clarisse smiled "you better go and tidy that room of yours first"

"ok" she said rushing out the room "Love you both" she called back

Clarisse and Joe looked at each other for a few seconds then laughed before kissing again.

"oh" Joe exclaimed making Clarisse stand up "wait right here?" he said rushing out her office, returning a few minutes later and put something on her desk "now come back here" he said putting his hands on her hips again guiding her onto his lap and started kissing her again

After a few seconds she looked at him "what was that all about?" she asked feeling his hand go up and down her back

"I went and got your present" he smiled leaning forward and picked it up "Happy Anniversary" he smiled and kissed her then handed her his gift "I hope you like it?"

she opened the gift and read what it said "8 tickets to Australia" she looked back at Joe

"read the dates" he smiled

"18th December to 8th January" she looked back at him "really?"

he nodded "Christmas and New Year with your parents and sister and her family" he smiled

"oh I love it" she said hugging and kissed him then looked "but 8?" she asked

"yes, You, Me, Sofia, Olivia, Pierre, Charlotte, James and Amelia" he smirked at her "I have talked to all of them and they are up for going out there with us, hence the 8 tickets and yes its on our own plane, but I thought if I could arrange the tickets it would look more official" he smiled at her

"oh I love it, thank you so much" she kissed him then gave him a hug before looking back at the tickets "I'm really going to see my Mom, Dad and sister again?" she asked as he nodded "oh I am so happy" she looked at him "thank you" she whispered as tears pricked her eyes

"hey come on, don't cry" he said giving her a hug as she did just that "Clari"

"I'm sorry" she said lifting her head "I can't help it, I'm just so happy" she looked at him

"I understand" he nodded and wiped away her tears

"I'm going to put these somewhere safe" she said standing up and walked over to her hidden safe and unlocked it, placing them inside and grabbed his gift "I have yours here, but its nothing like what you got me" she said locking up the safe and walking back over to him

"if its from you no matter what it is" he said putting his hand on her thigh "I will love it no matter what" he took her hand while standing up and led her over to the couch

"well, Happy Anniversary" she said handing him her gift to him as they both sat down

He opened it and looked at her in surprise for a second

"what?" she asked

"the watch?" he looked at her as she nodded "thee watch?"

"yes, thee watch" she smiled "and look at the back" she watched as he read what it said

"I love it" he lent closer and kissed her a couple times "thank you" he said looking back at it

"and did you notice" she pointed to the face of the watch "its got JR engraved on the front?" she asked with a chuckle as he gasped

"no I didn't even notice that" he said putting his arm up around her neck and moved her closer to him "its the second best present I received today" he smiled looking down at the watch

"oh really" Clarisse asked watching him as she put her hands up onto his arm "and what is the first best present?"

he looked at her "waking up with you" he kissed her "seeing though you wasn't meant to be back till today, waking up with you on our Anniversary was the best present ever" he smiled and kissed her a couple times

"ahh actually, you slept in and I was already dressed when you was awake" she smirked at him

"I don't care about that, just having you there and seeing your beautiful face when I awoke is enough for me" he smiled at her then kissed her softly

They snuggled on the couch for a bit then Olivia came back down.

"ok" she jumped over the couch landing on Clarisse and Joe making them jump "is it time to go yet?" she smiled

"Livy there is other seats in here" Clarisse gasped

"I no" she smiled "but I wanted to do it" she laughed "can we go and get Marla now?" she asked with excitement

"is your room tidy?" Joe asked

"yes, of course" she smiled at them

"ok come on" Joe said watching her climb of them "I will be back soon" he whispered and kissed Clarisse

"ok" she watched him bend over "I may be up getting ready for the party when you get back"

"ok" he said taking her hand and kissed her

"come on" Livy called from the door seeing them kissing "yucky" both Clarisse and Joe laughed

"ok ok" Joe said standing up as Clarisse sat up and watched him walk over to the door

"see you later" she smiled as Olivia waved

"wish me luck" Joe smirked back over at her as she laughed

She watched him walk away from the door then she slumped back on the couch before heading upstairs and got in the bath trying to relax a bit.

"Mom" Sofia knocked on the door "can I come in?"

"of course" Clarisse answered looking towards the door as she came in "are you ok?"

she pushed the door up and wondered over to her "I have been thinking" she moved and knelt next to the bath "I am so sorry for what I done" she looked down while putting her hands on the edge of the bath "I no it was stupid of me and if it got out would put shame on the Crown"

Clarisse looked and noticed a tear fall from her cheek "darling look at me" she said moving to the edge of the bath and put her hand under her chin "its ok" she gently lifted her head "it won't ever bring shame on the crown darling, I promise you that" she lent closer and kissed her forehead "it was a silly thing to do yes" she watched as she started crying "do you regret doing it?"

"yes" she nodded and looked up at her "it was a stupid thing to do, I understand that now" she wiped away her tears "Dad will kill me if he found out"

"he won't find out if you don't want to tell him as I won't tell him, what we talk about stays between us" she whispered and moved her arm around her shoulders giving her a hug for a second then looked back at her

"can I get in with you?" Sofia asked slowly looking up at her "like we used to?"

"of course" Clarisse nodded "but lock the door first"

"ok" she said standing up

She locked the door, got undressed and climbed in the bath with her back to Clarisse.

"no matter how old you get you will always be a mommy's girl, won't you" Clarisse chuckled putting her arms up wrapping them around Sofia's shoulders

she chuckled and put her hands up on Clarisse's arm "I guess you are right" she smiled

Clarisse smiled and sat back taking her hair in her hands "I can't believe how long your hair actually is when its down" she said brushing it back with her hands "reminds me of my hair when I was your age" she smiled to herself

"Mom" Sofia asked

"yes darling" Clarisse replied

"can you do my hair tonight, like how you used to?" Sofia asked turning so she could see her

"of course" she nodded

"great" Sofia smiled as someone knocked on the door "who is it?" Sofia asked as Clarisse smiled

"its me, is your Mom in there?" Joe asked

"yes I am but we are busy" Clarisse replied

"oh ok" Joe answered and walked off as Clarisse and Sofia laughed

After a little while they got out, dry and as Sofia wore Clarisse's dressing gown Clarisse wore Joe's that was hanging on the back of the door. Having some more girly time they went and sat on the bed and after painting her nails, Clarisse painted Sofia's nails.

"ahh you are finally out the bathroom" Joe smirked standing in the door way

Clarisse looked up "yes we are" she smiled

"are you having fun?" he asked walking over to the bed

"we are" Sofia smiled

"good" he nodded

"did you pick up Marla ok?" Clarisse asked

"yes I did and the girls have already made her room look like a bomb has hit it" he chuckled

"already" she said watching him walk into the bathroom then she looked back at Sofia "that's you done" she smiled and watched as she blew on her nails

"thanks Mom" Sofia smiled

"you are..." but before she could finish they heard a crash coming from the bathroom

"damn it" Joe exclaimed

"what happened" Clarisse called out

"I knocked over the bin, sorry" he called back

"did you hurt yourself?" she asked looking at Sofia and remembered something "uh oh"

"what?" Sofia whispered as Joe appeared they both looked at him

"um Clarisse" he started "I know its not you, but why are there 3 pregnancy tests in the bin"

Clarisse looked at him as Sofia looked towards the tv her heart racing

_To Be Continued..._


	27. 27: Growing Up, Part 3

_...Continued._

Clarisse thought quick then looked at him "they are Charlottes, her and Pierre are trying again" she said doing the nail varnish up

"so she came to you to do a test?" he asked while raising his eyebrow

"yes, she did before she was pregnant with James" she said putting the nail varnish down

"ok" he answered and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him

"oh Mom" Sofia whispered moving closer to her "I am so sorry"

"it's alright" she said looking at her "don't panic, it will be fine" she looked at the door then back at her "he will forget by tomorrow" she hugged her "you better go and get ready, I will be along in a bit to do your hair ok?"

"ok" Sofia said, kissed her then hurried of to her room

After a few minutes Joe came out and walked over to the door, locking it as Clarisse watched him.

"what are you doing?" she asked watching as he walked back over to the bed

"I want to get undressed and don't want anyone walking in" he said undoing his shirt

"oh I see, ok" she answered then looked down

"is that my dressing gown?" he asked taking his shirt of

"yes actually it is" she chuckled crossing her legs while sitting up

He moved around her side of the bed "you look rather sexy in my dressing gown" he said undoing his pants

"oh really" she smiled up at him as he removed his pants and boxers beside her

"yes you do" he said kissing her, then moved her so she was facing him "fancy a quicky?" he smirked as she laughed

After he untied the robe she laid down on the bed as he removed her panties and slipped them off not breaking eye contact with her. After placing some soft kisses on her stomach and chest he stood next to the bed again, gripping hold of her hips and thrust into her.

After he laid on her while kissing her she locked both her arms and legs around him then he buried his face in her neck.

"your changing the sheets" she giggled as he lifted his head

"I will, but first" he said standing up and grabbed both her hands and pulled her up "shower with me" he smiled his face so close to hers

"ok" she answered and kissed him

After they had a shower together, Clarisse got dressed while Joe changed the sheets then he got dressed himself. When he came out Clarisse was doing Sofia's hair.

"wow" he said standing still and looked at them as Clarisse just finished

"what Daddy?" Sofia asked

"you look just like your Mom when she was your age" he smiled

"really" she smiled and looked at her mom then back at Joe as he walked out into the suite

"yeah look?" he said as they both come out to see him going through a photo album "found it" he smiled as they stood next to him and looked

"wow she does" Clarisse said looking at Sofia "I never realized how much till just now"

"even the hair is the same as this picture" Joe said looking back at the picture

"can I have this photo?" Sofia asked

"sure" Joe watched as she got it out

"I will meet you downstairs, ok?" Sofia asked and headed to the door

"ok darling" Clarisse said watching her walk out then she looked at Joe before heading back into the bedroom

After a few minutes they both headed down and into the main hall where the party was, as they walked in everyone jumped out "Surprise" they all said as Clarisse stood in surprise.

"wow" she said turning to Joe "did you do this?"

"of course" he whispered in her ear as Sofia came over with two glasses of champagne for them "and Sofia too?" he smirked

"yep" Sofia nodded as Clarisse gave her half a hug then took her glass as people started coming over to talk to Clarisse

Joe and Sofia stood back as she slowly made her way around the room. After a while though Sofia took the mike from the DJ

"Mom" She said as Olivia stood next to her "you need to go and sit down with Dad now, we have a few surprises for you" she smiled

"oh" she said and made her way over to the table where Joe, Pierre, Charlotte, Amelia and James was sat

"Now me and Livy with the help of Dad of course put this together for you, we hope you like it" she smiled pressing play as Shades turned the lights down for everyone to see the video the girls set up.

Clarisse turned in her seat so she could see it better, and smiled seeing a photo of herself when she was younger and sat in amazement as it carried on, showing pictures of her growing up then it went onto after she had Pierre and Philippe, at that point Pierre lent over and took her hand and she smiled at him then carried on watching the video as Joe rubbed her back she shed a couple tears.

When it showed a picture of her and Joe everyone in the room cheered as she laughed a little Joe lent closer and kissed her cheek as she turned her head sideways, then they carried on watching. After it finished Clarisse was crying as Joe rubbed her back, Pierre handed her a tissue.

"Mom, we hoped you loved the video we made" Olivia smiled

"we have just one more surprise" she smiled as she pressed play again and looked back at her mom as the video started playing

"hey darling, sorry we couldn't be there with you, but by now you should have had your surprise" Julia smiled "me and your Mother are looking forward to seeing you, its been a very long 5 years and we can't wait" Philippe smiled into the camera "we hope you have a lovely day and have a glass of champagne or two for us" Julia laughed in the video as Clarisse started crying again "there is someone else here that wants to say Hello to you, so we will say goodbye for now" Philippe and Julia waved goodbye and everyone watched as the camera moved onto Harriet "Hey sis" she waved "I am sorry I couldn't make it there for your party, I have heard of all the plans and know that you will have the most wonderful time and hope that Joe treats you like a princess" Harriet smiled as Julia laughed in the background "which I know he will, or should I say hope that he treats you like the Queen you really are" Clarisse laughed a little while still crying "I really wish I could of been there with you, we all miss you like crazy and can't wait for your visit" she said getting a couple tears in her own eyes "hope it goes quick as its been way too long" she said putting her hands up to her face "we love you so very much Clarisse, call us tomorrow, ok?" she said and blew her a kiss "goodbye"

The video ended and Clarisse didn't even notice that Joe wasn't sat behind her anymore, As the lights was put back up a few people gasped seeing who was stood behind Clarisse

"Mom?" Sofia smiled as she looked at her "Happy Anniversary and Happy birthday" she smiled pointing behind her

"what?" she whispered while half turning and seeing Harriet there "oh my god" she exclaimed and flung her arms around her as they both started crying "oh my god" she said looking at her "your really here?" she asked

"yes I am" Harriet nodded and they shared another hug as Pierre took a couple photos of them "sorry Mom and Dad couldn't be here though"

"its ok, I understand" she whispered looking back at her "I'm just so happy that you are here" she smiled wiping her tears away

"Happy Anniversary darling" Joe smiled standing next to them

"oh god I love you" Clarisse smiled flinging her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him "thank you so much" she smiled stepping back a moment later then hugged Harriet again

After a few minutes they both sat down and caught up a little, then Clarisse made her way around the room again. When she was finished she shared a dance with Joe then as he sat back down she danced a couple songs with the girls, Harriet, Charlotte and Amelia.

* * *

Clarisse stood next to the table and took a couple sips of her drink "Fia" she lent over "where's your father?"

"where do you think Mom?" she smirked "hes out with the men"

"ah ok" she nodded "swap shoes with me?" she asked stepping out her heels and slipped on Fia's flat shoes

She then headed out into the hall and grabbed her cardigan, slipping it on as she headed out to the men over at the bench.

"here you are" she smiled standing next to them as they all looked at her

"hey you" Joe smiled taking her hand and pulled her to him

"we're gonna head back in, you coming?" Shades said looking at them

"in a bit yeah" Joe answered letting go of her hand and put it on her thigh

"ok" he chuckled a little as he walked of with the others

"someones gonna get lucky tonight" Paul called back making Joe and Clarisse laugh

"dude" Pierre exclaimed "that's my parents your talking to" he said pulling a face

"what are you doing out here" Joe asked

"I missed you" she smiled and kissed him, then sat on the bench the other side and rested her feet on his lap

"I was only gone a few minutes" he chuckled putting his hand on her leg

"I know, but its what happens when you get it bad" she smirked and winked at him

"how much have you had to drink?" he asked moving along the bench so he was closer and rested her legs on his lap

"oh just a few glasses of champagne" she chuckled as he rubbed her leg "I was thinking while I was inside, hence why I came out" she smiled at him as he looked at her "the day we got married and I was so scared you had changed your mind"

he thought a second while looking at her "oh because I broke down an hour away and was late" Joe nodded "I am sorry I scared you" he smirked "but if I remember correctly I did make it up to you" he chuckled

"you did, when we officially consummated our marriage 6 months later" she giggled

"indeed" he smirked at her

"I am still surprised that your Mother gave you this ring to give me" she said holding her hand out and looked at the ring

"I know" he took her hand and looked at the ring "my Grandmother loved this ring and had always wanted me to have and share with the love of my life" he said locking his fingers with hers "and I am so glad it was you who got to have it" he lent closer "there was no other woman who deserved it as much as you" he kissed her a couple times "after all you did steal my heart at such a young age" he laughed

"I would of loved to have met her" she said watching him

"she would of loved you, no doubt about it" he nodded and looked at her "are you having a great night anyway?"

"oh I am" she nodded "thank you so much for everything you have done" she smiled as he ran his hand down the skirt of her dress "Joe"

"what, I can't help it" he said feeling something "whats that?" he said lifting up her skirt then looked at her

"something for you later" she smirked

"oh" he hand another look "oh a garter?" he laughed "mmm will have to take that of with me teeth later on" he smirked

"that's what its for" she smirked feeling him put his hand under it and gave her thigh a small squeeze

"come on, lets go for a walk" Joe said standing up and took her hand

They start walking but as soon as they get to a part Joe knows where there is no camera's set on, he kisses her back against the wall while letting his hands wonder over her body.

"Joe" she stopped him "what if we get seen?"

"relax, they can't see us here" he smiled and started kissing her again

After a few minutes he knelt down in front of her and lifted her leg up, making her rest her foot on his knee as he started kissing his way up her leg she put her hand on her tummy as it filled with butterflies, she bit her bottom lip and looked down at him as he slowly removed the garter from her leg, then kisses his way back up.

He pressed his body against hers as he kissed her, making her moan.

* * *

Coming into the hall Clarisse smiled back at Joe "thank you" she stood with her arms folded

"what for?" he asked looking at her as he closed the door

"you no what for" she smirked stepping closer and kissed him while putting her hands up on his jaw

"here you are" Charlotte appeared as they both looked at her "you are wanted in the party, for a speech" she smiled at her

"Ok, I will be right there" she smiled at her then back at Joe "come on you" she whispered taking his hand as they headed back into the party

They headed back into the party, Clarisse gave a speech then sat back down at her table enjoying a drink while chatting to her family.

"may I have this dance?" Pierre asked holding his hand out to Clarisse

"of course" she smiled taking his hand and followed him onto the dance floor

The girls and Joe watched as they danced, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Pierre lifting their hands up and she turned under it and made eye contact with Pierre again. After the song finished another song came on so Joe went up and danced with her as Pierre danced with Charlotte.

After the song finished Joe led her back over to the table and sat down, guiding her onto his lap as Harriet sat next to them and started talking to Amelia and Sofia as Joe and Clarisse went into their own little world.

As Pierre sat back at the table he noticed them making out "they at it again?" he laughed as Harriet looked at them

"oh my god" she gasped "whoooo" she laughed as Clarisse started laughing and buried her face in Joe's neck as he laughed too "things was starting to get a bit heated between you then, did you forget you was here?" Harriet asked grabbing her glass

"I did actually" Joe smirked as Clarisse looked at him with a cheeky smile and red face

"aww you are cute when your in love, the pair of you" Harriet giggled with Amelia and Charlotte

"must you, thats my parents" Pierre said then started laughing

After a few minutes Harriet stole Clarisse from Joe and took her onto the dance floor with the others and kept her there to tease Joe.

* * *

"did you miss me?" Clarisse asked wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind and kissed his cheek

"I did, of course" he smiled and kissed her arms

"where's Sofia gone by the way" she asked resting the side of her face against his

"she called it a night" he answered and took her arms making her walk around and sit on his lap "much better, I can see you now" he smiled

"very" she smiled and kissed him then checked the time "I think I am going to call it a night too, it's been a long day and I can feel the jet lag kicking in a bit" she smiled and stood up "come on you" she smiled taking his hand

They said goodnight to a couple people then made their escape up to their suite, as soon as they door was closed they was kissing and undressing each other, while moving over to the bedroom. He kicked up the door behind him and kissed Clarisse while holding her close when he stopped and looked passed her.

"what?" she asked confused and turned around "oh" she tilted her head a little seeing Sofia fast asleep in their bed "she looks so peaceful"

"I will take her back to her room" he said starting to walk over but stopped when Clarisse grabbed his arm "Clari?" he looked at her

"leave her" she said and walked over turning the lamp of then walked out with Joe

"but..." he said watching her close the door

"we have plenty of other room's in this place" she smiled

"true" he kissed her

"come on you" she smirked and took his hand

They left their suite and went to find one that was empty, where they spent the rest of the night.


	28. 28: Happy Birthday, Part 1

Thank you to Tengland2 for taking the time to comment :) THANK YOU!

* * *

The following day.

Clarisse's birthday.

After sorting out some breakfast for them both, Joe came back up to the guest room they stayed in last night. As he shut the door with his foot, holding the tray Clarisse rolled over onto her back and sat up.

"good morning" she smiled holding the sheets against her chest

"good morning" he said putting the tray on the bed and kissed her "and Happy Birthday" he kissed her again then slipped into bed next to her

"thank you" she smiled at him as he started rubbing her back "this looks lovely" she said looking back at the breakfast tray

"only the best for you" he smiled and watched as she took a bite of a strawberry

"well thank you" she smiled and fed him the rest

"thank you" he smirked "after we are ready I am going to take you shopping and spoil you" he smiled and kissed her shoulder

"oh you don't have to do that" she said turning to him "you spoil me enough already"

"I don't care, its your birthday and you deserve to be spoiled" he grinned "and I won't take no for an answer" he smirked then kissed her

"well thank you then" she smiled

After breakfast they got ready and headed back to their own suite, had a shower and got ready.

"you look great" Joe smiled as he stood behind her and watched as she done her make up

"thank you" she smiled at him in the mirror as Olivia and Sofia came in "hey" she smiled seeing them as they rushed over

"Happy Birthday Mommy" Olivia smiled as she stood next to her

"thank you darling" she said hugging her then hugged Sofia

"Happy Birthday Mom" Sofia smiled giving her a present "its from the both of us" she smiled

"aww thank you" she smiled unwrapping it and took of the lid "aww girls" she smiled up at them then back down at it "it's beautiful" she said taking the necklace from the box to get a better look "I shall wear it tonight for our dinner"

"glad you like it Mom" Sofia smiled

"what are you doing today?" Olivia asked

"I am taking her shopping where I plan on spoiling her" Joe smiled

"well we hope you have fun" Sofia smiled "we will see you later, ok"

"of course" she gave them both a kiss then watched as they walked out "I better put this somewhere safe" she said putting it back in the box then walked into her closet

"are you nearly ready?" Joe asked standing at the door

"nearly" she laughed looking at him and carried on

"ok" he walked back out and sat in the suite waiting for her

She came out a few minutes later and they left for shopping, after they went and had a late lunch. After they paid they came out and headed back to the car.

"do we have to rush back?" Joe asked as he done his belt up

"no I don't think so" she answered doing hers up

"then how about we go for a drive?" he asked looking at her

"ok" she smiled as he started the car "that sounds like a plan"

"indeed" he smiled back at her

After a short drive they stopped on top of a hill over looking Genovia. Clarisse got out the car and walked over to the fence, taking in the view.

"beautiful isn't it?" Joe asked standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"it is, and even though it's been many years I still can't believe its mine" she laughed

Joe smiled and kissed her shoulder as they just stood looking out at the view for a bit.

"dance with me?" he asked as she turned in his embrace

"we don't have any music" she questioned

"I can sort that out" he said stepping back and walked over to the car and put a cd on then walked back over to her "see" he took her hand and walked backwards

she moved with him "I forgot about that" she chuckled as he stopped her body meeting his "and its one of your favorite songs too" she smiled as they started dancing slowly

After dancing to a couple songs, Joe stood leaning on the fence as Clarisse stood behind him, resting against his body as she couldn't stop smiling.

"thank you for taking me shopping this morning" she smiled as she looked at him "I had a lovely morning"

"you are welcome" he lowered his head and kissed her a couple times "are you cold?"

"a little" she nodded and snuggled close to him

"I thought so" he wrapped his arm's around her "your red nose gave it away" he chuckled as she put her hand up to her nose "come on, lets go and snuggle in the car"

"ok" she walked over to the car, shut the drivers door then climbed in the back

"and here's me thinking for years" he said putting his hand on the door and looked at her "that you never slide?" he laughed climbing in next to her and shut the door

"I do sometimes" she smiled "depending on who I am with" she smirked and kissed him

"ahh I see" he nodded with a laugh and put his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into him

"have we ever been up here at night?" she asked while tilting her head back to look at him

"I don't think we have" he said looking at her

"I think it would be beautiful here at night" she smiled resting her head back on his chest

"I agree" he said and kissed the top of her head "how about I bring you up here tonight, after the family dinner?" he asked

she looked at him "that would be nice, but then you can't have a drink with me on my birthday" she smiled

"that is true" he chuckled "so how about tomorrow night then?"

"that sounds like a plan" she smiled "I would love that" she whispered and kissed him

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" he whispered in between kisses while pushing her onto her back and rested his body on hers

"here?" Clarisse asked with a cheeky smile

"why not?" he asked running his hand down her side and she responded with kisses

* * *

"I guess" Clarisse said sitting up "we best get back" she adjusted her top and looked at Joe

"must we?" he asked as he watched her

"yes" she laughed a bit while moving and climbing into the drivers seat "and I will drive us home" she smiled grabbing the keys

"oh how nice" he smirked putting his legs up on the chair and put his arms up putting his hands behind his head "I am going to see what its like to be chauffeured around" he laughed as Clarisse looked back at him "just kidding" he smirked and climbed into the front with her as she started the car "it will be nice though, I love it when you drive" he smiled doing his belt up

"thank you" she said doing hers up then reversed out the parking place and started going forward then stopped "somethings missing?" she said leaning back

"lost something" Joe smirked at her

"Joseph" Clarisse smirked holding her hand out "give me them back now?"

"I wondered how long it would take you" he laughed as he pulled out her panties from his pocket and handed them to her "spoil sport"

she tutted at him while undoing her belt and put the chair back "I can not believe you did that" she said slipping them back on

"mmm must you do such things in front of me" he said watching her

"yes" she said pulling her skirt back down and sat back in her seat "now because you done that" she said putting the seat back and grabbed her cd's "I am going to make you listen to Celine" she laughed putting the cd on

"oh it was so worth it" he chuckled

Clarisse just laughed as she done up her belt again and started driving off. After a short drive they reached some traffic lights, and had to stop. Joe noticed she had gone into a day dream.

"Clari?" he asked as she rubbed her arm and waited for the lights to change

"hmmm" she answered while watching the lights

"what are you thinking about?" he asked watching her as the lights changed and they started moving

"I am thinking that I have been back just 2 and a half days and I have already lost count to how many times you've got frisky on me" she laughed and looked at him then back to the road

"well so have I" he smirked

"I think I am going to go away for a long time more often though" she smirked to herself

"oh god no, I can't bare that thought" he said still watching her as she laughed "been great though, hasn't it?" he smirked

"oh indeed" she smirked "I am trying to work out the fascination though of doing it on the back seat of a car" she said looking at Joe as they came to a stop at more traffic lights "all you get out of it is bruises on your knees and a burn on your lower back" she laughed

"you have to admit it added a bit of excitement to it" he smiled watching her as she looked back at the road "not that we need to do it in the back of your car to get that" he laughed

"true" she smiled at him as they started moving again "How many traffic lights are there in this town" she sighed "I never noticed it before" she said looking in her rear view mirror "there's someone flashing me" she said looking back at the road

"what?" Joe said turning to look behind them "oh someone's flashing his lights"

"yes, that's what I said" Clarisse said looking in the mirror again then at the road

"actually you didn't, you said someone is flashing you" he smirked at her

"oh" she thought a second "oh I get it" she laughed and looked in the mirror again "is that Pierre?"

Joe looked back "it looks like it, in his new car" he looked at Clarisse then back at the car as he flashed his lights again "yeah it's Pierre"

"oh god" Clarisse exclaimed "I don't like it when there's people that I know following me"

"Pierre knows that so maybe he may over take at the next lights" he said looking at her "there's no one behind him so just stay sitting at the lights he may over take" he smirked

"oh good thinking" she said slowing down as they came up to the lights

Sure enough when they hit green Pierre over took then Clarisse followed behind and flashed her lights at him a couple times as Joe laughed.

After a short drive they arrived at the Palace and pulled into their parking places.

"what are you doing here?" Clarisse asked getting out

"I came to see my Mom on her birthday, that is ok isn't it?" Pierre asked as he closed the door and opened the back door

"of course" she smiled as he got James out the car and Joe got the bags

After a few minutes they started walking to the stairs when they heard the door slam they all looked up and saw Sofia coming down them.

"Fia" Joe said as they started walking again

"leave me alone" she shouted back

"Sofia" Clarisse exclaimed as she put James down but she just carried on walking "I wonder who annoyed her this time" she said looking at Joe then at Pierre

"don't look at me" Pierre exclaimed putting his hands up "I have only just got here"

Clarisse laughed and they carried on into the Palace

"maybe one of us should go after her?" Joe asked

"I think as I no the look, we need to give her some space" she said looking at Joe

"and how would you know that look" Joe questioned

"because I was a teenager once myself you no, and so was my sister" she smirked "I'm sure she will come to us when she is good and ready"

"but?" Joe said

"but Joe, she's at that age when she wants to do what she wants and won't listen to us" Clarisse said looking at him "trust me, she will come when shes ready"

"ok" he shrugged

After standing in the hall for a few minutes talking to Pierre, Clarisse took her stuff upstairs while Joe went to help Shades with something.

And after an hour Sofia appeared.

"can I come in?" she asked

"of course" Clarisse nodded as she put the book down

"sorry about earlier" she said pushing the door up and walked over to her "boys are jerks"

"Sofia" Clarisse gasped

"it's true" she nodded while sitting down next to her

"I had some idea that you was having boyfriend trouble, but darling" she said sitting forward "not all boys are jerks"

"to me they are" she said starting to cry

"are you going to tell me whats happened?" Clarisse asked putting her hand on Sofia's back

"Ben dumped me" she cried moving and rested her head on Clarisse's shoulder "he said he didn't love me anymore"

"oh darling" Clarisse said putting her arms around her

"after everything" Sofia whispered

"I know" Clarisse kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm a little "I promise that one day you will find the right man, you are still young darling don't let this bother you now" she whispered "he isn't worth it" she looked at Sofia as she lifted her head

"but I loved him Mom.." Sofia cried

"I know, but darling if he's done this now he really isn't worth it and one day the right one who will treat you right and love you no matter what, will come along" she whispered

"like Daddy you mean?" she asked looking at her

"yes, like your Dad" she nodded

She sat back on the couch and Sofia snuggled up to her as they sat talking. After an hour Joe came in, grabbed a drink and sat on the chair.

"whats wrong with you?" Clarisse asked looking at him as Sofia lifted her head

They both watched as he downed his drink then got another one before sitting back down

"Joe?" Clarisse asked again as Sofia sat up

He took a sip from his glass and put it on the coffee table in front of him then looked Clarisse dead in the eye

"you lied to me?" he said watching her as Sofia looked at her too

_To Be continued..._


	29. 29: Happy Birthday, Part 2

_...Continued._

"what?" Clarisse said looking at him

"yesterday, you told me the tests was Charlotte's" he said "I asked her and she doesn't know anything about them" he said getting a bit angry "So whose are they?"

There was a moment silence

he stood up "I will ask again, whose are they?" he said watching Clarisse as she stood up

"they are mine" Sofia said jumping up "don't get mad at Mom, its not her fault"

"WHAT?" he yelled

Clarisse looked at Sofia "go to your room"

"no" she said standing between them "I won't leave you"

"Sofia" Clarisse said cupping her cheek "its ok, I will be fine" she looked at Joe as he stood looking at them in shock then she looked back at Sofia "I promise"

"but what if he hits you" Sofia whispered

Clarisse cupped her face "I promise you he will never ever hit me"

"but... how can you be sure" Sofia whispered

"because" Clarisse started while looking up at Joe "he knows that if he hits me he will lose me" she answered looking back at Sofia

"go to your room now Sofia, I will deal with you later" Joe said as she turned to look at him

"don't you ever" Clarisse started as she moved in front of Sofia "say that to her again" she snapped

"Mom" Sofia said a bit panicked

"Rupert used to say that to me when he was in a mood" she said looking him in the eyes

Sofia saw Joe clench his fist and she quickly moved between them "Don't you dare" Sofia yelled "you will have to go through me first"

"Sofia" Clarisse gasped in surprise then grabbed her arms pulling her back "what are you doing?" she asked "go to your room, I will come see you in a bit" she pointed to the door "Now" she said firmly

"But Mom" Sofia started

"NOW" she yelled then watched as she walked out slamming the door behind her

"first of, you lied to me" Joe said looking at her "then you kept that from me? don't you think I should of had a right to no?"

"no" Clarisse shook her head "what she tells me stays between us, if she wanted to tell you then that's up to her" she said folding her arms

"I didn't even know she had a boyfriend" he snapped

"well she doesn't now" she answered

"I can't believe this" he said walking around the room "shes 15, don't you think somewhere along the lines you should of told me this?"

"no" she shook her head

"and the fact that you lied to me and told me they was Charlotte's" he looked at her "that's our baby Clarisse" he said sitting down and held his head in his hands then looked at her "you lied to me, we aren't meant to do that, we aren't meant to have secrets"

"like you lied and kept a secret from me?" she answered as he looked at her "your best mates stag do?" she started "yes, he told me last night" he just looked down "yes the flirting, the touching" she shuddered "and you told me nothing happened"

"I wasn't the only one" he said standing back up

"shes a stripper Joseph" she snapped

"I'm not Rupert Clarisse, I'm not" he answered and watched as she sighed and sat down

"it doesn't matter its the fact you couldn't even tell me what happened, I had to hear it from your friend" she looked at him "I asked you and you said nothing happened" she shook her head

"you flirt too" he asked watching her "a lot actually"

"no I don't, the only man I ever flirt with is you" she snapped back "so don't even dare accuse me of that"

"if it bothers you that much, why did you sleep with me last night after you found out?" he asked

"because I tried so hard to push it to the back of my mind, then when this came up and you started talking about secrets, it came running to the front of my mind screaming at me" she said crossing her legs and looked at him "did you sleep with her?" she asked looking down for a second then back at him

"no" he answered and moved kneeling next to her "I would never ever do that to you, I promise you that" he said taking her hand in his "you are the only woman for me baby" she looked at him "I promise you that" he put his hand up cupping her cheek

"then what was all the flirting and touching about" she asked

"just a bit of fun, I promise" he studied her face

"it would make sense, I was away for 5 weeks when this happened" she said looking at him

"I would never do that to you Clarisse, as I said I'm not Rupert" he shook his head

"why did you tell me that they didn't have a stripper?" she questioned

"because that's what the groom wanted, so his wife wouldn't find out" he answered

"you mean, your wife" she looked at him with tears in her eyes

"please don't cry Clarisse, I promise you now on our daughters life's" he took her hands and held them to his chest "that nothing happened"

"please" she said pulling her hands free and watched him stand up

"how can I prove to you that nothing happened" he said looking at her as she stood up "Clari?"

"I'm going for a walk, we will continue this afterwards" she said slipping on her shoes "I need to think and clear my head"

"Clarisse?" he watched as she walked over to the door "I love you, you no that right?"

She looked back at him then walked out, he sighed and slumped in the chair. After a while he went to talk to Sofia then headed downstairs.

"Dad, have you seen Mom?" Olivia asked "I need to ask her something and she's not here and her cars gone"

"what?" he asked rushing to the door and looked then looked back at her

"whats going on?" Olivia asked

"nothing darling, why don't you go up and see your sister maybe she can help" he said grabbing his keys and the phone, calling for shades

"its her birthday dinner soon too" Olivia said

"I know, don't worry she will be here" he nodded "I promise"

"you called?" Shades said coming into the hall

"yes I need you to come with me" Joe said

"ok" he said walking over to him

* * *

Pulling up behind Clarisse's car, Shades got out and walked around to the drivers side.

"thanks Shades" Joe said handing him the keys while getting out the car

"no worries, but do you want me to wait a bit first in case she drives of?" Shades asked

"no it will be fine, and even if she does its not that far from the Palace" Joe answered

"ok, good luck" Shades said getting in the car and drove of

Joe walked over to the car and knocked on the window.

"let me in Clari" he waited and after a moment the doors unlocked, he climbed in and looked at her "I'm so sorry Clarisse" she just looked at him "I have talked with Sofia and she explained everything to me" he said looking at her as she nodded "I was just angry because she's our baby and is growing up so fast" he looked at Clarisse as she started crying

"I was only trying to protect her" she answered while wiping a tear away

"I know that now, she told me everything" he said looking down while reaching for her hand "I saw a scared girl tonight" he looked up at her as she looked at him "even though she was brave and stood up to me, when she was telling me everything I didn't see that strong girl who stood up to me" he whispered "I saw a scared girl and no matter how old she gets I will always do my best to protect her, Olivia and you" he said looking at Clarisse as she sat sobbing "Clarisse I'm sorry"

"I know" she nodded "I know you wouldn't do what Rupert done, I'm sorry I even asked" she cried

"its ok, I understand" he put his arm up as she moved closer and cried on his chest "I love you Clari and always will, I will never hurt my girls, and I would never cheat" he held her close "ever" he whispered

"you promise" she lifted her head and looked at him "its always my fear, ever since Rupert done it that you may get bored and move onto someone younger" she cried

"never" he said shaking his head "you are the only one for me and always will be, we are going to grow old together" he said brushing her hair back behind her ear "as living and loving you makes me feel like the frisky teenager men long to live with finding a younger bride"

Clarisse chuckled a bit "I love you" she lent closer and kissed him "sorry I asked such a stupid question, I guess fear got the better of me" she said resting her head on his chest

"its ok, I understand that" he whispered rubbing her back "no more secrets?" he asked

"I promise" she said looking at him for a second then rested her head back down

"I promise too" he kissed the side of her head "hey, I have an idea"

"what?" she asked sitting up

"how about we get the blanket out the trunk and lay on the grass watching the stars?" he said with a smile

"I would like that" she smiled

"great" Joe smiled back and got out the car, followed by Clarisse as he got the blanket and laid it on the grass where they both laid down on it

"it's beautiful" Clarisse smiled extending her arm across Joe's torso while resting her head on his chest

"it's more beautiful than I thought it would be" Joe said "I know you can see some stars from the Palace but this is wow" he whispered

"I know, it's amazing" Clarisse whispered back

They lay in silence for a bit when Clarisse sees a shooting star.

"quick make a wish?" she asked resting on her arm next to him

"ok" he thought a moment then smiled "made one"

"really?" she asked as he nodded "what is it?"

"that will be telling" he smirked as she smiled "but I will tell you" he took her hand and looked into her eyes "I wished that you and I will be ok"

"of course we will be ok" she moved closer "I promise your wish will come true" she whispered and kissed him while putting her hand up onto his jaw and moved it to the side of his head as he deepend the kiss while holding her close

"thank you" he smiled and kissed her a couple times "are you cold?"

"a little, yes" she nodded

"shall I get the other blanket or do you want to go back?" he asked

"the other blanket is fine, I don't want to go back yet" she smiled watching him sit up as she laid back on her back

"coming right up" he lent over and kissed her before standing up

He got the spare blanket and covered them over while laying back down next to her where she snuggled up with him.

"I was thinking" Joe said as Clarisse lifted her head and looked at him "Sofia is going to be ok in the big world"

"I know, she really surprised me earlier" Clarisse said "standing up to you"

"it reminds me how fast shes grown up" he said sadly

"I know, that is true" Clarisse whispered while resting her head back down "and Olivia is going to be 13 soon too, they have both grown up so fast" she sighed "its so scary"

"you are right there" Joe nodded and kissed the top of her head

They laid watching the stars again for a few minutes.

"Another shooting star" Joe smiled "your turn this time, make a wish baby" he grinned

she thought a wish then smiled "ok, made one"

"and what will that be?" he asked lifting his head to look at her

"I wished that my very sexy husband would make love to me under the beautiful stars" she smiled tipping her head back and looked at him

"oh that I can make come true" he chuckled putting his hand on her side as he turned onto his side and kissed her "but are you sure? we are out in the open after all?" he smirked

"I know we are and I find it rather exciting" she giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him

"ok then" he moved kneeling between her legs as she sat up

She pulled his shirt from his pants as they shared a deep kiss then she looked down as she undone his pants and pushed them down with his boxers, then quickly removed her panties before he kissed her onto her back.

As things started to get going and very heated between them on the hill, fireworks started going of.

"wow" Clarisse exclaimed tilting her head back

"our own fireworks" Joe giggled then looked back at her as she looked up at him "to mark your birthday I believe?" he smiled lowering himself and kissed her

"I believe so" she answered and kissed him back

as he started thrusting again he smiled against her neck "Happy Birthday baby" he whispered and kissed her

* * *

After a while they left the hill and headed back to the castle, knowing it was late and they both missed dinner. They stood in the hall kissing for a bit when Harriet came in from the kitchen.

"Oh I am sorry" she said looking at them "you are aware that your hours late for your dinner, right?"

Clarisse laughed and looked at her "I am yes" she smiled feeling Joe's hand on her ass

"I will go and get us some food to take upstairs, ok?" he asked as she nodded and he kissed her a couple times before walking off

Harriet watched as he disappeared then she walked over to her "its nice to see you have both made up, Sofia told me" she said looking at Clarisse as she couldn't stop smirking "ok, you have that look in your eye" Harriet gasped "where did you do it this time?"

"on the hill" Clarisse smirked full of excitement "oh it was so magical, under the moon and stars, it was amazing and we literally had our own fireworks too" she giggled

"oh of course" she laughed with her "I am really glad that you made up" Harriet smiled "you look so much better with a smile on your face" she grinned as Joe came back in "oh by the way, Sofia I think is waiting for you to come home"

"ok, thank you I will go and check on her" she smiled "see you in the morning"

"of course" Harriet smiled and watched them walk up the stairs

Clarisse went to check on Olivia who was fast asleep, she walked over and kissed her forehead before pulling the covers back over her, then turned her lamp of before walking over to the door, she looked back at her for a few seconds then walked out, pulling the door up behind her.

Then she went to Sofia's room and slowly opened it to see if she was still awake, and noticed she was laying with her back to the door, guessing she was a sleep she slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed

"Mom" Sofia said turning onto her back

"I thought you was sleeping" Clarisse said looking at her

"I couldn't not till I knew you was back home" she sat up "are you and daddy ok?"

"yes we are" Clarisse nodded "now its late, so get some sleep ok?"

"ok" she hugged and kissed her "I love you Mom"

"I love you too" she said kissing her cheek then sat back and stood up "goodnight darling and see you in the morning"

She left Sofia to sleep and headed back to her suite, and climbed into bed with Joe. Ate a bit of food while talking then they both snuggled down to get some sleep themselves.


	30. 30: Christmas Joy, Part 1

Everyone is in Austrialia visiting Clarisse's family.

After attending a Christmas Party with Harriet and Steve last night and getting back very late they was surprised when the house alarm started going off and shouting coming from downstairs.

Everyone but the girls rushed downstairs and saw Shades and Paul aiming their guns at someone lying on the floor.

"what the hell, that's our son" Steve yelled as everyone looked at the man lying on the floor

Clarisse looked at them "its ok, it is" she nodded as they stood back and put their guns away

"we are so sorry" Shades said helping him up "we thought someone was trying to burgle the place"

"its an honest mistake" Jason said nodding his head

"what are you doing here?" Harriet asked looking at him

"I thought I would surprise you" he shrugged "I completely forgot that Aunt Clarisse was here with her guards" he said looking at her and laughed a little "never thought I would ever have a gun aimed at me" he smirked and hugged Clarisse "welcome to Oz"

"thank you and I am so sorry about that" Clarisse said looking at him

"nah don't be, its my own fault" he nodded "it's funny really" he said and laughed "lucky I went to the loo before leaving work wasn't it?" he joked as they laughed

"I am so sorry" Clarisse said turning to Harriet

"don't be, its fine" she hugged her "its nice to know though that if we was being burgled your guards had it in hand" she laughed stepping back

"ok, lets all get back to bed and try to get some sleep" Steve said

"I agree" Clarisse nodded as she headed up the stairs with Harriet following

"what happened Mommy?" Olivia asked while waiting on top of the stairs

"oh just your cousin Jason, Shades and Paul thought he was trying to burgle the place" she said taking her hand "now come on back to bed"

"Ok" She hugged her then went back to her room with Sofia

"see you in a few hours" Clarisse smiled at Harriet then went into the bedroom

After a few minutes Joe returned and they was both fast asleep not long after.

* * *

"Mom, Dad" Olivia exclaimed rushing in the room "wake up" she said excitedly as Sofia come rushing in "Its CHRISTMAS" she shouted

"oh god" Clarisse said sitting up and covered her ears "not to loud, please"

"every year" Joe laughed sitting up "its always the same"

"why do you have to wake us up so early for?" Clarisse asked with a yawn

"what do you mean?" Olivia smiled jumping on the bed between them "Aunt Harry and Uncle Steve are up and dressed already and are down sorting breakfast" she smiled at them

"ok ok, we will get up" Clarisse said climbing out of bed

"yay" Olivia smiled and jumped of the bed "see you downstairs" she laughed rushing out the room

"remind me again, why did we want to have kids" Clarisse yawned walking into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth

"because" Joe appeared and stood behind her "we couldn't help ourselves" he smirked putting his arms around her waist

"and there will be none of that either" she said patting his hand

"oh but come on" Joe sighed "it's Christmas"

"No" she said pulling herself from his grip "now out, please?" she pointed to the door

"ok ok" he sighed and walked out pulling up the door behind him then popped his head back in "it is Christmas, let it be our Christmas present" he smirked

"no" she exclaimed "now out" she said and couldn't help but laugh

"ok, just thought I would try" he laughed and left her to it

After they was both ready they headed downstairs and sat down to breakfast, just after they finished their Mom and Dad arrived, followed by Harriet and Steve's kids and grand kids. They spent a little while meeting them all then they all left for church.

Everyone was happy and excited to meet Clarisse after her Dad told everyone she was coming, she took the time to meet with them and pose for a couple pictures. After the service they all mingled a bit more then headed back to Harriet and Steve's place.

When they got back, they all exchanged presents.

"Its a good job we own the plane we are going home on" Joe laughed as he put his arm around Clarisse's shoulders as she snuggled up to him "I would be working out how we are going to get all these present's home other wise" he laughed

"we would of found a way, I am sure" Clarisse smiled while looking at him

"I am sure we would of" Joe smiled back and kissed her nose

"Right Joe, you ready for the barbeque?" Steve asked

"of course" he said jumping up

"I still can't believe you have barbeques here on Christmas day" Clarisse laughed a little while watching Joe walk out

"it took a while for us to get used to it, darling" Julia smiled at her

"it's weird" Clarisse chuckled

"I best set the tables outside" Harriet smiled standing up

"I will give you a hand" Clarisse said standing up

Clarisse and Harriet headed out and started setting the tables, when Joe laughed at something Clarisse stopped and looked over at him.

"Clarisse" Harriet said standing next to her and looked at what she was looking at "is everything ok?"

"hmm" Clarisse started then looked at her "sorry, what?"

"I asked if everything was alright?" she asked again and looked back at Joe for a second "you seemed to be staring at him?" she said looking back at Clarisse

"was I?" she asked while putting a napkin on the plate

"you was" Harriet watched her "is everything alright between you two?"

"of course" Clarisse nodded "why wouldn't there be?" she stopped and looked at her

"it's just since you got here, you've hardly you no?" Harriet questioned

"oh we are fine, nothing to worry about" she smiled

"are you sure?" Harriet asked as Clarisse nodded "Steve tells me that you have put a ban on 'it' while you are here?"

"what, how did he know?" Clarisse gasped

"the men talk Clarisse" Harriet chuckled "just like your maids" she smirked at her

"true" she nodded and laid some more napkins out "but yes that is true"

"why?" Harriet gasped

"because we are staying in my sisters home, the feeling of it just didn't feel right" she answered as she moved around the table

"oh Clari, you shouldn't have to worry about that while your staying here" Harriet said following her "its a free country, you want to do it then you go right ahead" she smiled "we won't tell anyone, we promise" she smirked as Clarisse looked up in surprise "we all know how frisky you guys are" she winked "honestly though you wanna do it go ahead" she said passing her and carried on setting the table "actually, me and Steve own a beach house a couple hours away" she moved back to Clarisse "If you are interested you and Joe could go and spend sometime up there for a few days?"

"oh I don't no" Clarisse started

"you no you want to" Harriet smirked at her "the girls will be safe here with us" she smiled

"I will think about it, ok" Clarisse smiled "ok"

"ok" Harriet smiled with a nod

They carried on setting the table as Amelia and Harriet's daughter, Sasha brought out some extra's to go with their dinner. When the food was cooked the men brought it over.

"dinner is served" Steve smiled as they placed it all on the table "if anyone wants anymore just let us no" he smiled sitting down

"kudos to the chefs" Harriet smiled

"no no, it was mainly down to this man" Steve answered patting Joe's shoulder "I would of never been able to cook all this on my own" he smirked "so thank you Joe"

"you are welcome" he smiled and picked up his glass followed by everyone else "Merry Christmas everyone" he smiled and everyone took a sip of their drinks then he watched as Clarisse put her glass down, he put his down while putting his other hand on her back making her look at him "are you ok?" he whispered while leaning closer to her

"of course" she nodded with a smile then kissed him while putting her hand on his thigh

With a smile she looked back as everyone started talking and enjoying the food, after everyone had eaten Harriet's kids started cleaning up the plates and tables and Amelia disappeared inside to call her Mom.

After a while everyone got changed and hung around the pool, and Clarisse disappeared inside to get herself some water when Joe appeared.

"are you ok?" he asked walking over to her as she turned to him "you've been quiet all day"

"I am fine" she answered

"no your not" he said stepping closer and put his arms around her waist

"I told you I am" she looked at him while she pushed his arms away "please don't"

he stepped back "ok, I won't" he said watching her turn her back on him as Harriet came in and they both looked at her

"is everything ok?" she asked putting some bowls on the side and Joe walked back outside

"yes, everything's fine" Clarisse nodded

"are you sure?" Harriet asked just as Charlotte appeared in the door with her hand on her mouth "Charlotte..."

"are you ok?" Clarisse asked and watched as she ran through the room

They both followed her to the bathroom and heard her throwing up.

"oh dear" Harriet said looking at Clarisse

"maybe we should get Pierre" Clarisse said while looking at the door "do you want Pierre Char?" she asked

"no" Charlotte snapped

"ok, we won't get Pierre" Clarisse said looking at Harriet as the door opened

"can I speak with you?" Charlotte asked

"of course" she said walking into the bathroom and shut the door behind her "what's wrong darling?" she asked as Charlotte splashed her face with some water

She grabbed a towel and dabbed her face while looking at Clarisse "I'm pregnant"

Clarisse gasped

_To Be Continued..._


	31. 31: Christmas Joy, Part 2

_...Continued_.

"this is great" Clarisse smiled jumping up and hugged her "does Pierre know?"

"no" Charlotte shook her head

"I was going to say if he did he would of said something by now" Clarisse said looking at her "when did you find out?"

"the day before coming here" she said sitting on the seat "I was going to tell Pierre this morning, but didn't get a chance" Charlotte said looking up at Clarisse

"you can tell him now, I will go get him" Clarisse smiled

"in a minute" she said looking at her

"is everything ok?" Charlotte nodded as Clarisse looked at her "how far are you?"

"nearly 4 months" Charlotte smiled at her

"wow this is so exciting" she smiled and hugged her

"it is indeed" Charlotte nodded and looked at her "are you ok though? as when I appeared in the kitchen you looked like you was about to cry"

"is it that obvious" Clarisse asked

"yes" Charlotte nodded "so what's up?"

"just missing Philippe today, that's all" she looked at her "ever since he died I have gone to his grave with flowers every Christmas morning before church and today I couldn't, and yes I no that we took them before coming here but it just don't feel right not going today" Clarisse sighed while looking at Charlotte

"I can understand that" Charlotte whispered hugging her then stood back "have you talked to Joe about it? I can see he's worried"

"not yet no" Clarisse shook her head "maybe later" she said standing up "can I get Pierre now? as you no Grandmothers I really can't wait to share the news" she laughed

"go and get Pierre then and tell him to meet me in the living room" Charlotte smiled

"Yes" Clarisse smiled and hugged her

She left and headed back out into the garden and sat down next to Pierre.

"Charlotte wishes to speak to you, she's in the living room" Clarisse smiled

"oh ok" he stood up "thank you"

"hey James" Clarisse smiled pulling him onto her lap as Joe sat next to them "are you having fun?" Clarisse asked as Joe watched them

"yes" James nodded

They sat talking with Joe for a few minutes when Pierre came rushing out as Charlotte stood in the door way laughing and everyone watched as he danced around.

"what's going on?" Joe asked and looked at Clarisse as she smiled

"I am going to be a daddy again" Pierre smirked

Everyone that was there congratulated them, then carried on with the Christmas party.

* * *

After Charlotte had a chat with Joe he went to find Clarisse.

"here you are?" he said walking over to her as she washed up a plate "I have been looking for you" he said leaning against the side next to her

"everything alright?" she asked looking at him then back at the plate in her hands

"with me yes, not with you though" he said watching her "Charlotte told me"

Clarisse slowly looked up "I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"it's ok" he watched as she dried her hands "I kind of guessed it was that" he turned and rested back against the side

"it just didn't feel right" she sighed stepping in front of him

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders "I know" he kissed the side of her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist "I promise next year we won't leave Genovia" he looked at her

she looked up at him and smiled "thank you" she tilted her head a little and placed a soft kiss on his lips as he held her close

he smiled "anything for you" he kissed her a couple times

"I feel bad for snapping at you earlier too" Clarisse whispered resting her head back on his chest

"oh don't feel bad" Joe whispered against her forehead

"I always feel bad whenever I snap" she lifted her head

"don't worry about it Clari, honestly" he smiled as she looked at him "now how about we go and get changed and go for a swim with the others?"

"ok" she smiled

They headed upstairs, got changed then came back down and joined everyone outside.

* * *

After having a little swim in the pool with James, Clarisse got out of the pool and stood with Harriet and her Mom for a few minutes talking when Joe came and scooped her up in his arms.

"time for a little fun" he joked while standing next to the pool with Clarisse in his arms

"don't you dare" she exclaimed then she saw Olivia sneaking behind them "Livy..." but before she could finish she pushed them both in the pool as Julia and Harriet gasped and everyone else laughed

After she came up she brushed her hair back out of her face as she started laughing followed by Joe and everyone else again. Clarisse then swam to the edge of the pool and put her hands on the edge as Olivia laid down in front of her.

"I can not believe you done that" Clarisse smiled

"sorry Mom, but it was screaming at me to do it" Olivia giggled and kissed her Mom "sorry"

"I will get you back darling" Clarisse winked as Joe swam over behind her

"that was a good one Livy" Joe smiled putting his arms around Clarisse and up under her arms placing his hands on the edge of the pool between Clarisse's

"I know right" Olivia smiled

"she definitely has your naughty side" Joe laughed

"um excuse me" Clarisse gasped turning her head to the side "she takes after you, Sofia is the one that takes after me" she laughed as he kissed the back of her neck

"thats true, sorry I completely forgot" he smiled as Livy stood up and jumped in next to them

"now back to you" Clarisse said turning around to face Joe and locked her arms around his shoulders as he kept hold of the edge of the pool

"why was you planning on throwing me in the pool?" she smirked

"just a bit of fun" he smirked back as she moved closer and kissed his jaw "besides" he moved his head closer and whispered in her ear "I love seeing you all wet" he smirked

Clarisse gasped "well Mr Romano, that's a new one" she smiled

He just answered with a kiss as she locked her legs around him in the water.

"oi" Harriet exclaimed while standing up "behave in my pool you two" smirking as Clarisse laughed and looked over at her

"guess we better had" Joe laughed and kissed her cheek

"I think we better had" she smiled as he moved back and she swam of

* * *

As the day went on, Harriet's kids and grand kids started to leave.

"hey Grammy" Amelia sighed standing next to her

"hello darling" Clarisse said moving over for Amelia to sit on the lounger with her "whats wrong?"

Amelia snuggled up to her "just missing Mom"

"ahh I thought so" Clarisse said locking her arms around her shoulders

"its just weird not spending Christmas with her" Amelia said while looking at her

"I can understand that" she nodded

"would you and Grandpa mind if I flew to spend New Years eve with her?" Amelia asked

"of course not, take the plane and come back when you want but remember we are leaving here on the 8th January?" Clarisse replied

"I remember and thank you" she rested her head down on her shoulder "love you Grammy"

"I love you too and you are welcome" she kissed her forehead

"I think I will call it a day now" she looked at Clarisse

"ok darling"she hugged her "see you in the morning then"

she nodded "good night" she kissed her then walked of

Joe came over and sat on the edge of the lounger "is Amelia ok?"

"she's just missing her Mom" she sat up "by the way shes going to use the plane to go home and spend New Years eve with her in America"

"ok" Joe nodded "I was going to ask her if she wanted to go and spend New Years with her" he took her hand "and how are you feeling now?"

"just great" Clarisse smiled as she lent closer and kissed him "thank you for asking"

"you are welcome" he whispered between kissing her

* * *

"right" Clarisse said standing up "it's past midnight so I am going to bed"

"gosh it's gone midnight already?" Harriet asked while looking up at her

"it has indeed" she smiled and hugged her "thank you for such an amazing day"

"you're welcome" Harriet smiled stepping back as Joe stood up "see you both in the morning then?" she winked at Clarisse

"yes indeed" she smiled and looked at Steve "night Steve"

"night Clari, night Joe" he answered as they started walking of

As they headed towards the door to go inside Joe took hold of Clarisse's hand but by the time they got to the door she had pulled it free, Harriet and Steve sighed while looking at each other.

After they got ready for bed, Joe climbed in waiting for Clarisse as she rubbed some cream into her hands then got into bed next to him.

"it's been an odd sort of day" Clarisse laughed a bit while turning the lamp off beside her "I am still amused by the barbeque for dinner" she chuckled

"I think next year we will stick to a roast" he smiled turning of his lamp and snuggled down

"I agree" Clarisse smiled and kissed him "goodnight" she moved and tried to get comfy

"goodnight" he whispered and gave her another kiss

"not tonight Joe, I have a headache" she answered then turned onto her side

"ok" he whispered and kissed her shoulder

With a sigh he laid on his back, trying to work out whats wrong with her.


	32. 32: New Years Heartache, Part 1

Its New Years Eve.

Clarisse and Joe are attending Harriet and Steve's daughter, Sasha's New Years Eve party tonight, so Harriet is taking Clarisse shopping to get a new dress for the event while Steve take's Joe for a couple rounds of golf.

As Clarisse and Harriet sat down at the breakfast table the men was up getting ready.

"right I best get upstairs and get ready" Clarisse smiled and headed towards the stairs "see you in a bit"

"ok" Harriet nodded and watched her disappear up the stairs

Walking into the bedroom she saw Joe stood holding two t shirts

"oh just in time" he smiled turning to her "which one?"

"um..." she looked at them both then pointed to one "that one" she smiled

"thanks" he put the other one down and slipped his t shirt on "I bet you picked it because you got it me" he smirked

"actually Joe I got you both of them" she said undoing her robe as she headed over to the chest of drawers

"did you?" he asked tucking his t shirt into his pants "I don't remember" he looked at her as she pushed the drawer closed "are you still going shopping today?" he asked doing up his pants

"yep, I just came up to get ready then we are going" she smiled at him "hope you win at golf" she walked over and kissed him "I will see you later"

"ok" he watched her walk into the bathroom and pushed the door up

He slipped on his shoes as she brushed her teeth, when he was done he walked in and stood behind her, putting his arms around her while kissing her neck.

"you always look beautiful in the mornings" he whispered "well you look beautiful all the time" he said kissing her shoulder as he held her against him

"Joe don't" she answered "you have to go to golf, Steve's waiting"

"he will wait" he whispered while taking her hand, turning her to face him "we have time"

"No we don't" she answered as he started kissing her neck "Joe please, don't"

He lifted his head "what has got into you lately?" he said standing back

"nothing" she shrugged and turned back and turned the taps on

"that ain't nothing" he said looking at her "you've changed since we've been here"

"I haven't" she looked at him

"you have and I don't like it" he snapped "I'm going to golf" he turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. After a few minutes she got in the shower and stood under it for a bit before getting out and got herself together.

"Ok, Harriet" she said coming down the stairs "I'm ready"

"great" Harriet smiled standing up and grabbed her bag "Mom called, the girls are going to stay with them for the day while we go shopping"

"ahh ok" she smiled and checked her bag "they will be ok won't they?"

"of course" Harriet smiled "don't worry about them, we are going to have a great day shopping" she smiled as they headed out the door.

After shopping for a few hours, they decided to have a break and grabbed some coffee and cake in a cafe. Half way through however Harriet admitted something to Clarisse.

"actually, Clari" Harriet started as Clarisse took a sip of her coffee "there was a reason why the girls stayed behind"

"why's that?" Clarisse asked putting her cup back down

"I was voted to be the one to talk to you" she started "everyone has noticed that there is something going on, even Joe has talked to Steve as he's worried about you"

"this again" Clarisse sighed "why can't people just take my word that everything is ok" she said looking at her

"we would if we believed that was the truth" Harriet said watching her "come on Clari, talk to me please" she said reaching over and put her hand on hers "I am worried, so is everyone else"

Clarisse looked at her "maybe when we get back home, not here" she shook her head

"ok" Harriet nodded in agreement

They finished their cake and coffee then continued shopping.

* * *

After a couple more hours shopping they headed back home. When they got back they took their bags upstairs then came back down.

"glass of wine?" Harriet asked while looking over as Clarisse sat down

"sure" Clarisse smiled over at her then started going through the magazine on the table

coming over with two glasses and a bottle of wine "so are you going to talk now?" Harriet asked while pouring them some wine

Clarisse looked up and looked at her for a second "it's kind of embarrassing" she said closing the magazine as Harriet sat down

"don't be embarrassed, we are sisters and best friends aren't we?" Harriet asked while watching her drink some of her wine "good job I brought the whole bottle over" she chuckled

Clarisse chuckled and put the glass down "sorry"

"its alright" Harriet smiled

"but to answer your question, yes we are best friends" Clarisse nodded "Oh I don't no where to start"

"the beginning maybe?" Harriet smirked "why have things been odd between you and Joe lately?" Harriet asked and sipped her drink then looked at her "there isn't anyone else is there?"

Clarisse shook her head "no way" Clarisse exclaimed "I would never do that to him"

"then whats going on with you?" Harriet asked "its got to be you seeing though Joseph is still being how he always is, your the one whose gone cold"

Clarisse looked at her "I know" she nodded, took a deep breath and started "the last time which was five days before coming here..."

"wow" Harriet exclaimed "that is a long time to go without getting any, especially seeing though it's you two" she looked at her "poor Joe" as she said, she noticed Clarisse giving her a look "ok, I'm sorry.. carry on" she nodded

"anyway" Clarisse started and drank some more of her drink then carried on "everything was fine then after it was a bit painful" she said looking at the table "I got a bit scared seeing though we had never had a problem before" she looked up at her

"did you go to your doctor?" Harriet asked

"I did, the next day.. he couldn't find anything wrong and put it down to just maybe it was a bit to rough as that time it was rushed" she looked at Harriet

"but..." Harriet started

"I know and yes we have had rushed and rough sex before" she shrugged "but this time Joe was rather frisky and we had done it a few times over a couple days as I had been away for a couple weeks with Amelia" she sighed "I guess my body is telling me I need to slow down"

"oh rubbish" Harriet exclaimed as Clarisse looked at her in surprise "is that why you keep putting him off?"

"yes, as I am scared its going to hurt again" Clarisse nodded

"I take it you never told Joe any of this?" Harriet asked while looking at her

"no, I couldn't" she answered

"I think he would understand if you told him Clari" Harriet answered

"I can't" she took a deep breath and looked at her "how can anyone tell their husband that?" she asked looking at her "I mean how would it go? Hey darling I can't make love to you tonight because it hurt like hell last time?"

"no it wouldn't be like that, but I think you need to tell him" Harriet answered "he would understand"

"it would hurt his ego" Clarisse answered "and I can't do that to him"

"not sleeping with him Clarisse is hurting is ego" Harriet whispered "have you tried any creams like lubricants before?" Clarisse shook her head "maybe once you decide to try again you should give them a try" she smirked and sipped her drink

Clarisse drank some more of hers then poured another glass.

"by the way, for years I have always wanted to ask you something" Harriet asked "and I think this may be a good time to ask" looking at Clarisse as she sipped her wine

"whats that?" Clarisse asked putting her glass down

"is it true what they say?" Harriet smiled "about Italian men?"

"and what might that be?" Clarisse smirked

"that you no... they are well-endowed" Harriet couldn't help but giggle

"oh yes, well Joey is" Clarisse smirked and giggled too "I will tell you something though, from going with no sex for years to sex with this man was a big bloody shock" she and Harriet started laughing

"he must of been worth the wait though?" Harriet giggled

"oh he was" Clarisse blushed "he was well worth the wait" she smirked "sex with Rupert, never lasted long and it wasn't really that great" she sighed then smiled "but when I got with Joey everything changed, I learned things I didn't even no you could do" she gasped as Harriet laughed then she joined in too

They carried on chatting for a bit and finished the bottle of, not long after the men returned from their game.

"oh my god Clari, if we continue drinking like this we won't make it to Sasha's party tonight" they both giggled

"how many have you two had?" Steve asked walking over

"oh just a bottle between us" Clarisse smiled

"oh thats not to bad then" Steve laughed a little with Joe

"hey who won?" Harriet asked as Steve stood next to the table

"I did of course" Joe laughed standing next to Steve

"hands down, he is an awesome player" Steve smiled and looked at Joe "wanna beer?"

"sure" he nodded and looked at Clarisse as she sat looking up at him "hey you" he whispered and kissed her "sorry about this morning" he whispered

"it's alright" she smiled and looked as Steve brought him his beer

taking it from him "thanks buddy" Joe smiled and took a couple sips then put it on the table as he sat next to Clarisse

"we must do it again before you fly home" Steve smiled

"of course" Joe smiled and watched as Clarisse grabbed his beer bottle and took a couple mouthfuls

"oh my god" Harriet gasped as Clarisse put the bottle back down "you drank from a beer bottle"

"oh she does that sometimes" Joe smirked looking at Harriet then at Clarisse

"I do" Clarisse smiled putting her hand up and wiped the corner of her lips with the tip of her finger

"well I never thought in a million years that I would see Queen Clarisse drinking from a beer bottle" Steve exclaimed "would you like me to get you one?"

"go on then" she smirked as he sat open mouthed

"coming right up" he said looking at Harriet "do you want one?"

"sure" Harriet smiled as he walked over and got them a bottle each

"Clarisse" Steve said coming back over and handed her, her bottle

"yes" she smiled taking it

"please don't come here again" He smirked "you are giving my wife bad habits" they laughed

"I can't help it" she shrugged with a laugh

"actually" Harriet smiled "we are giving each other bad habits" she winked at Clarisse

"of course" Clarisse smiled

They sat talking for a while then Joe disappeared upstairs. After a few minutes Clarisse went upstairs too, Harriet watched as she disappeared up the stairs then sat smirking to herself.

"whats going on?" Steve asked looking at Harriet

"oh nothing" Harriet smiled back at him "nothing to worry about" she smiled then sipped her beer

"ok" Steve answered while sitting back

Meanwhile upstairs Joe took his watch of while sitting on the edge of the bed as Clarisse came in and locked the door behind her.

"hey" Joe smiled as she slowly walked over to him "are you ok?"

"uh huh" she smiled standing in front of him "you no I love you don't you?" she asked stepping closer, between his legs

"of course I do" he said putting his hands on her thighs "I love you too"

"you do" she smiled as she lowered her head and kissed him

After a moment Joe looked at her "are you feeling ok?"

"yep" she smiled locking her arms around him as she kissed him again

After a few minutes he wrapped his arms around her and moved, laying her down on the bed next to him, half covering her body with his as she bent her knee up resting it against his hip, he ran his hand down gripping her thigh as they laid kissing.

"stop" Clarisse said stopping him and pushed him up "I can't do this" she gasped climbing of the bed

"what?" Joe exclaimed while sitting on the bed and watched her

"I can't do this, I'm sorry" she said looking over at him

"Why? Clarisse what's going on" he said standing up "tell me what's going on?" is there someone else?" he asked not taking his eyes from her

"no oh no" she shook her head and walked over to him "I would never ever do that to you, you no that" she said putting her hands up cupping his cheeks

"then what is going on Clarisse" he asked

"I can't tell you" she whispered

"Clari, please I'm going out of my mind with worry" he whispered "I love you so much we've never had a problem then all of a sudden you don't want me to touch you, you won't let me make love to you" he sighed "I'm worried baby" he said getting upset

She looked at him for a second then took a deep breath "last time we done it, it was a little rough and it hurt"she looked up into his eyes

_To Be Continued..._


	33. 33: New Years Heartache, Part 2

_...Continued._

Joe looked down into her eyes "what?" he whispered

she lowered her head looking at his chest "it hurt" she sighed

"why didn't you tell me?" he asked as she looked back up

"I couldn't, I didn't want to hurt your feelings" she whispered

"not telling me baby hurt my feelings" he whispered back

"I'm sorry" she said sadly

"did you see the doctor?" he asked as she nodded "what did he say?"

"we might of been a little over excited, I am ok but he put it down to it being a bit rough" she said looking at him "after us doing it so many times in two days" she whispered

"but I thought..." he started as she nodded

"I do" she nodded again "I do and I have wanted you to make love to me for days, but I am scared to" she whispered

"it's ok" he whispered back wrapping his arms around her shoulders

"no its not" she lifted her head "I should of been honest and told you, I just didn't no how to and for that I am sorry"

"it's alright, you no I understand" he answered holding her close "I love you Clarisse, no matter what, ok"

"I know and I love you too" she lifted her head and looked at him "your not mad?"

"no of course not" he whispered and kissed her "I can't be mad at you"

"thank you" she kissed him back

"whenever you want to try again though I will be happy to help" he smirked as she laughed "that's better, I hate seeing you so sad"

"thank you" she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his waist

"I am going to go and have a cold shower now" he said looking at her

"sorry" she whispered

"don't be its fine" he kissed her and stepped back

He walked over to the bathroom as she slumped sadly in the chair and watched as he shut the bathroom door.

She sat wondering what to do when a thought popped into her mind, she acted quickly.

Quickly getting changed, she headed over to the bathroom door while slipping on her dressing gown. When she reached the door she took a deep breath and pushed it open.

Slowly she walked inside and pushed the door up, and stood watching Joe as he stood under the running water his face looking up at the ceiling, seeing his eyes closed she smiled to herself and dropped the dressing gown to the floor.

Stepping closer she opened the shower door as he jumped and looked at her.

"Clari?" he asked as she started moving forward he extended his arm and took her hand and helped her in the shower "your not here to tease are you?"

She shook her head and stood under the water "no" she whispered as she stepped closer and kissed him

After a few seconds he kissed her neck while holding her close to his body, she lowered her hand between them and took hold of his manhood he moaned in response and not being able to help himself started kissing and sucking at her skin, the more he done it the more aroused they both got.

After a few minutes of teasing he lowered his hands to lift her up but she stopped him "Clari?" he whispered

"not here, in the bed" she whispered

"ok" he nodded

Within a few minutes they was laid on the bed, kissing.

"are you sure about this?" Joe asked

"yes" she nodded and kissed him "I am very sure" she said looking into his eyes

"I don't want to hurt you again" he whispered

"I know" she moved her hand onto his cheek "just take it slow and see what happens?"

"ok" he nodded

He lifted himself up and looked down between them as he moved and lowered himself, entering her slowly as she moaned and closed her eyes.

"oh god I'm sorry" he said looking at her

"what for?" she asked with a wicked grin "I am fine" she smiled

"ok" he smiled and started moving slowly

After a few minutes she stopped him with a kiss.

"don't worry your not hurting me" she whispered with a chuckle "I feel absolutely fine" she smirked while bending her knees resting them against his hips "it's just.." she said while kissing him "this slow business is doing nothing for me" she smirked between kisses

"but... what if I hurt you?" he asked as she kissed his neck

"Baby" she smiled as he looked at her in surprise and took his hand in hers locking her fingers with his "you wanna know, how to make me smile?" she smirked at him "take control" she winked while letting go of his hand placing them both on his back while kissing him deeply

"harder...baby" she smiled and kissed his jaw

As he started doing what she requested, she lowered one of her hands down groping his ass as he really started making her moan and rocking the bed, not that they noticed.

Meanwhile downstairs, Harriet and Steve was still sat at the table when he looked at her oddly.

"what?" she asked

"didn't you hear that?" he asked "is that what I think it is?"

she listened then smirked to herself "YES" she exclaimed while looking at him "they are back" she stood up

"whose back?" he asked as she took his hand "where are we going?"

"outside to give the love birds some privacy" she smirked and led him outside

* * *

Falling onto the bed beside Clarisse, they both lay trying to catch their breath.

"Ok, that was wow" Joe smirked turning onto his side

"yes it was" she laughed looking at him "amazing" she smiled turning onto her side to face him

"I can't believe we just did that with the windows open" Joe laughed a little

"oh well" Clarisse whispered and moved closer kissing him as he put his hand up cupping her face "I don't care" she smiled looking at him

Joe smiled and pushed her hair back "are you ok?"

"yes" she nodded "I'm more than ok" she smiled "thank you" she kissed him again as he rolled himself over onto her "I do believe I have just fallen in love all over again" she smiled biting her lip

He started kissing her again as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding him close as his tongue ravaged the inside of her mouth, his teeth nipped and bruised her lower lip, not that she minded.

* * *

Harriet sat talking to Steve out in the gardens when she saw something in the corner of her eye she looked over to see Joe walking over.

"Hey Joe" she exclaimed as Steve looked over "wheres my beautiful sister?"

he smiled "shes getting herself a drink" he smiled and sat down at the table

"ok" she sat up "I am going to see her" she nodded as she stood up

"so you got lucky then mate?" Steve joked with a wink as Joe laughed then drank some of his beer and looked at Harriet as she walked towards the kitchen

standing in the door way "oi" exclaimed Harriet as Clarisse stood looking in the fridge

"hello you" she smiled closing the fridge door with a bottle of wine in her hand "want some?" she asked

"of course" she grinned as she started walking over to her "oh my" she gasped "what did he do to you?" she smirked

Clarisse just smiled and poured them a glass of wine each "shall we take the bottle out?" she asked looking at her

"changing the subject I see" Harriet smiled teasing her "but yes to your question, we should take the bottle out" she smiled

"ok, great" she grinned grabbing it

"so, I want details" Harriet smiled while picking up her glass

"ahh" Clarisse smiled heading towards the door "it's a secret" she winked back at her then headed out and over to the men, Harriet laughed and followed her

"Pierre just called, they will be coming back soon and wondered if we wanted him to pick up some pizza on the way" Steve said "I said that was fine, so he's picking up some dinner" he drank some of his beer "another beer mate?" he said looking at Joe as Clarisse stood next to him

"of course" he smiled and looked up at her as she put her hand on the back of his head "are you ok?" he asked standing up

"of course" she nodded tilting her head as he lowered his and kissed her passionately

After a few seconds Joe took Clarisse's hand and led her to a lounger sitting on it and pulled her onto his lap with a grin.

"so glad you guys are back to normal, it was getting scary for a while" laughed Harriet while watching as Clarisse put her arm around Joe's shoulders

"here you go mate" Steve said handing Joe his beer as Clarisse sipped her wine

"thanks" he took it then watched as Steve walked of then he looked at Clarisse as she couldn't stop smiling at him "are you ok?"

"yes" she whispered and buried her face in his neck

"maybe getting you guys 'together' was a bad idea, as I seem to have lost you now" Harriet smirked looking as Clarisse lifted her head with a laugh

"oh you haven't lost me" she smiled over at her as Joe kissed her neck making her laugh

Harriet laughed a bit while looking at them then looked at Steve as he raised his eyebrow at her, they both smirked and drank some of their drinks.

After a while, Pierre, Charlotte, James and the girls arrived home with Pizza. After everyone ate they all sat out in the garden talking.

"Pierre" Clarisse said as Joe wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind as they both sat on the lounger

"yes" he said then looked up

"are you sure your ok to look after the girls tonight?" she asked putting her hands up onto Joe's arms

Pierre smiled "of course, we are going to have a quiet night" he smiled "you go and enjoy yourself, let your hair down"

"oh that she's already done" laughed Harriet

"Harriet" Clarisse exclaimed

"only telling the truth" Harriet smiled over at her as Joe laughed "aww your blushing" Harriet smiled

"what time do you think you will be home by Mom?" Olivia asked

"oh we have no idea darling" she looked over at her as Joe sat back

"ok" she smiled over at her

After a while it was time to get ready to go out. When Clarisse was ready she headed down and sat at the table next to Joe waiting for Harriet and Steve, the rest of the gang was outside in the gardens.

"the car is ready whenever you are" Shades said coming in

"thank you Shades" Joe said looking at him as Clarisse put her hand on his thigh he quickly looked at her "are you ok?" he whispered

"yes" she smiled moving closer "you keep asking me that?"

"I know, I am just worried that's all" he nodded moving a bit closer to her

"don't worry, I am fine" she nodded and kissed him a couple times

He put his hand up onto the back of her head, closing her eyes as he kissed her deeply ravaging her mouth with his tongue again, not realizing Olivia was stood looking at them.

"eww" she exclaimed running from the room and back outside "they are french kissing"

Clarisse started laughing first and looked at Joe who couldn't help but laugh too "Who" they heard Sofia say, Clarisse laughed again burying her face in Joe's neck as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders

"Oh dear" Joe whispered as Clarisse lifted her head and looked at him

"was that you two?" Harriet asked walking over to the table "who was french kissing I mean" she smirked as they both looked at her "well that gives me the answer, your both blushing" laughing as they both looked at each other "god you two are so cute" she smiled walking into the kitchen

"maybe we should behave?" Joe whispered while Clarisse put her hand up onto his jaw

"I think we better had" she smiled and kissed him then sat back as Harriet came out

"right, are we ready?" Steve asked coming down the stairs and everyone stood up

"I believe so" Harriet smiled "though these two love birds might cause us some problems tonight" she joked

"oh of course" winked Joe as Clarisse walked through to the garden

They all went and said goodbye to the others then left, heading to Sasha's place. When they arrived she came rushing out to them.

"YAY" she exclaimed hugging them "so glad you came" she hugged Clarisse "thanks for coming Aunt Clari" she smiled "whoa what happened?" she said looking at her

"what do you think?" Harriet smirked while putting her hand on Clarisse's back "she got attacked"

"oh my god, what?" exclaimed Sasha while looking at Harriet then back at Clarisse

"by her husband darling" Harriet laughed taking Sasha's hand

"oh" she answered then laughed as Harriet whispered something to her "well that was something I really wanted to no, thanks Mom" she said looking at Harriet then back at Clarisse "glad to hear you guys are back to normal though" she smiled and took Clarisse's hand "come on, lets go meet the others"

After meeting everyone they started to enjoy themselves.

"here you go" Sasha said handing Clarisse and Joe a glass of champagne then rushed of again

"I can't wait to get back home to Genovia" Joe whispered in Clarisse's ear

"why?" she asked and sipped her drink

"because then we can have privacy" he smiled looking at her

"that is true" she smiled at him as he sipped his drink

"come my darling sister" Harriet said appearing and took her hand "come and dance with me" she smiled as Joe quickly took her drink as Harriet started leading her away

Joe couldn't help but smile as he watched them dancing, after a while he danced with her a couple times.

Not long after, Shades appeared.

"hey big man" Harriet smiled at him "who you looking for?"

"you and your sister" he said looking around the room as people danced everywhere "have you seen her?"

"I think she's gone outside with Joe" she realized he wasn't in the fun mood "what's happened?" she stood up straight as Steve appeared next to them "are the girls ok?"

he looked at her "can you go and find her for me and meet me out the front" he said and walked out

"whats that about?" Steve asked looking at Harriet

"I don't no" she looked at him "can you go and find out whats going on while I go and find her" he nodded and walked of as she went to find Clarisse

Finding her a few minutes later, she told him that Shades wants to speak to them and they headed out the front to find Paul in the limo waiting as Shades stood near the door.

"Shades, I demand to know what is going on?" Clarisse asked while walking over to him

"we need to go to the hospital" Steve answered as they looked at him

"whats going on" Jason asked coming out with Sasha

"its your Dad" Steve said looking at Clarisse then Harriet "he's in hospital"

_To Be Continued..._


	34. 34: New Years Heartache, Part 3

_...Continued._

After they arrived at the hospital, they was shown up to a family room which was being guarded by hospital security. When they walked into the room Pierre stood up, Clarisse rushed over and hugged him then moved and hugged her Mom as she cried.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at the party" Pierre whispered

"don't be darling" Clarisse answered still hugging her Mom "it's alright Mom, we are here now" she whispered

Harriet came over and sat the other side comforting her.

"do the girls no what happened?" Joe asked looking at Pierre

"no" he shook his head "Sofia was in her room when I got the call and Olivia was fast asleep with James" he said looking at them "I thought it best not to tell them"

"ok" Joe nodded "best way for now, don't want them to worry"

"I agree" Pierre nodded

Not long after the doctor came to see them, breaking bad news. Each of them took it in turns to say goodbye to Philippe.

"darling" Julia whispered while looking at Clarisse as she stood with her arms folded looking in the window at him "Clari" she whispered again as she walked closer to her "everyone has said goodbye, it's your turn now"

"no" she shook her head "I can't" she said still looking at him as a couple tears escaped her eyes

"he's waiting for you" Julia whispered as Clarisse slowly looked at her "he's hanging on" she said blinking away a couple tears

"I will come with you" Joe whispered standing next to them as they both looked at him

Clarisse found herself nodding and slowly walked over to the door, Joe went to follow but Julia put her hand up onto his, he looked at her.

"let her go in alone..." Julia said and watched Clarisse through the window as she slowly walked over to the bed "she needs to do it alone" Joe nodded as Pierre came over and they each stood watching her through the window

Clarisse stood looking at him for a few minutes, trying to accept what was going to happen. She gently took hold of his hand while sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Daddy" she whispered "if you can hear me, squeeze my hand" she waited for a squeeze which didn't come, she blinked back tears as she tried to find the words to talk "I know we have had our differences when I was growing up, but I am so thankful to you for accepting me back into your life" she whispered as a couple tears escaped her eyes "I am glad that we made up all those years ago, as having you back in my life has been one of the most amazing things to happen to me" she said starting to cry "you are the best father anyone could ask for and I love you so very much" she said wiping her eyes with her free hand "I just wish this wasn't goodbye, as I don't want to say goodbye" she whispered watching him as the nurse came into the room "saying goodbye is to hard so I am going to say see you, as I know we will meet again one day" she cried while covering her eyes with her free hand and stayed like that for a few minutes.

After a few minutes she sat watching him then lent forward "I don't hate you, I know even though we made up that you still thought I hated you for what you did, but Daddy, I don't" she whispered "you are my best friend and I don't hate you" she placed her other hand on his arm "I love you" she whispered while standing up and placed a soft kiss on his forehead then sat back down as the clocks hit midnight, around the hospital everyone was wishing everyone a Happy New Year.

Clarisse lifted her head and looked at the nurse for a few seconds then back at him and moved "Happy New Year Daddy, I love you" she whispered and sat back down as he gently squeezed her hand. She looked down and started sobbing a bit more "Say Hi to everyone for me, and give Philippe the biggest hug going" she cried as he squeezed her hand again "tell him I love him and miss him dearly" her heart breaking as he kept the squeeze going "we will miss you" she said putting her free hand up to her face "you can go now Daddy, just remember I love you" she whispered and cried while resting her head on his arm.

After a few minutes the nurse came over and checked his pulse "Your Majesty" Clarisse slowly lifted her head and looked at her "he's gone"

Clarisse looked at her for a few seconds then started crying "Nooo" she cried shaking her head "Noooo" she moved kissing his hand and fell to her knees next to the bed while still holding onto his hand

Joe looked at Pierre hugging Julia then walked in to the room and put his arm around Clarisse while helping her to the chair.

After a while they headed back to Harriet's, where they all sat in shock. Julia sat next to Pierre with her head resting on his shoulder, Harriet and Steve sat at the table and Clarisse snuggled up to Joe. All sat thinking and crying, not talking to anyone.

Just after 8am Sofia came down and saw them all sat in the living room.

"whats going on" everyone looked at her as Clarisse sat up "Mom?" she asked watching as she stood up and walked over to her

"it's Grandpa" Clarisse whispered taking her hands "he died last night"

"what?" she exclaimed "no, he couldn't of" she shook her head as Joe stood up "I was with him yesterday and and he was fine" she said stepping back "he couldn't of gone" she started crying

"oh darling" Clarisse whispered stepping closer and hugged her as she cried and Joe stood next to them putting his hand on Sofia's back as Clarisse started crying

"Mommy" Olivia whispered from the stairs "is he really gone?" Clarisse nodded as she turned and ran up the stairs

Clarisse looked at Joe "it's ok, I will go" Joe whispered and rushed upstairs after her

"he couldn't of gone" Sofia whispered looking at Clarisse

Clarisse nodded while putting her hand up and pushed her hair back "I'm sorry darling"

Sofia looked around the room and noticed Julia sat next to Pierre "Grandma" she exclaimed while rushing over to her

"it's alright darling" Julia whispered giving her a hug

Clarisse stood with her hands up to her face, praying as she cried. After a little while she went up to see Olivia and stayed with her a little while when Sofia came up and they sat talking on the bed for a bit. After Clarisse went to her own room while Sofia went downstairs.

"wheres your Mom?" Joe asked

"she's gone to her room" Sofia said sitting next to Julia "Olivia cried herself to sleep"

"ok" Joe nodded and stood up "be back in a bit" he said and headed upstairs

He checked on Olivia first then went to his room, hearing Clarisse sobbing as she stood in the shower broke his heart. He sat waiting for her to come out, when she did he stood up and as soon as she saw him she started crying again.

"oh Clari" he whispered while wrapping his arms around her

"why did this have to happen?" she whispered while looking up at him

"I don't no" he said looking at her "but I do no something though"

"what?" she said resting her head back on his shoulder as she cried

"you got to see him again before this happened, you haven't seen him since he moved here 5 years ago" he whispered "he told me yesterday that he had the best Christmas with both his girls, something he missed since moving here and he said that if anything happened to him after this he would die happy when the time came as he got to see you again" he whispered as she sobbed harder "I'm sorry Clari" he soothed while rubbing her back

After a while she stepped back and looked at him "I am going to try and get some sleep or something" she said moving over to the bed and pulled the covers back "hopefully I can"

"ok" he answered watching as she pulled the covers over, he moved and sat in the chair and just looked at the bed as she cried, his heart breaking.

After trying for ages to get to sleep she turned onto her back.

"Joe" she whispered

"yes" he said standing up and walked over to her "whats wrong?"

"will you snuggle with me?" she asked looking at him "I can't seem to sleep and I could really do with a cuddle" she whispered

"of course" he answered and walked around to his side of the bed and climbed in next to her "I'm sorry for telling you that earlier"

"its ok" she said snuggling up to him "it needed to be said I guess" she rested her head on his chest "thanks for telling me though"

"its ok" he whispered and kissed the top of her head

Within minutes she was fast asleep and when she rolled away from Joe a while later, he checked to make sure she was still a sleep then climbed out of bed and left her to get some rest. He headed downstairs where Julia was sat with Charlotte.

"how is she?" Julia asked

"she's sleeping" he said getting some coffee and came over sitting next to them

"I should be sleeping too but can't" Julia answered "Harriet and Steve have gone up to try to get some and Pierre is out with the girls and James"

Joe nodded his head "what about Sasha and Jason?"

"they went home" Julia answered "why aren't you sleeping?" she asked looking at him

"I can't now" he said looking at her "it's been the same for years"

"I see" Julia nodded

"how are you holding up anyway?" he asked looking at her

"well you no" she answered "I don't think it's hit me yet"

"I can understand that" Joe said softly

A couple hours later, Amelia arrived back from America and was told the news. She had a little cry then went up to Clarisse's room. She watched her for a second then climbed in next to her, knowing she was awake.

Clarisse opened her eyes and looked at her "I'm sorry Grammy" Amelia whispered and moved closer hugging her as they both cried.

After a while Clarisse came down and sat with her Mom for the rest of the day.

* * *

2 day's after Philippe's funeral Joe, Olivia, Sofia, Pierre, Charlotte and James are heading back to Genovia today. Clarisse is staying behind to spend sometime with her Mom. After everything was loaded into the car, Clarisse said her goodbyes to everyone and watched as they all got in the car.

"I really wish" Joe started while coming out the front door as everyone looked at him "you would let me stay here with you" he said standing in front of her

"you need to go back with the girls, they need to go back to school and need at least one of us there in case they need us" she answered putting her arms around his waist

"but I want to protect you" he whispered putting his arms around her shoulders "I can't do that if I am in Genovia"

"I know" she looked up at him "but Shades is staying"

"let us stay here with you" Joe tried again as he looked deep into her eyes

"the girls need to go to school Joseph, you no that" she answered

"but Pierre has already said he will take care of them if I stay here with you, you need me" he whispered

"Joe please" Clarisse answered while looking up at him "you need to be there with them in case they need you, I already told you this" she said studying his face "Pierre is taking over from me for a while so he can't look after them too"

"but who is going to look after you?" he asked

"I have Harriet" she whispered

"I'm not going to win this one am I?" Joe asked

"no" she shook her head "sorry"

"ok" he said sadly giving her a hug and held her close "I will miss you"

"I will miss you too, call me when you get home ok?" she said looking at him "no matter what time it is?"

"I promise" he answered and kissed her letting it linger for a few seconds before looking at her "I love you"

"I love you too" she answered as they walked over to the car, he took hold of her hand

"promise you will call if you need anything" he said looking at her as she nodded

"I promise" she said watching him get in the car

"bye Mommy" Olivia waved with Sofia

"bye girls, be good for your Dad ok?" Clarisse said as Joe couldn't stop looking at her "I will be home soon" she smiled at them as Joe took her hand "I promise" she looked at Joe "call me ok?"

"I will" he pulled her down to him and gave her a kiss "we love you"

"I love you all too" she said standing up straight as he closed the door "bye" she waved as they drove of

Harriet slowly walked over to her as she stood waving to them "Clari?" Harriet whispered as she looked at her "you didn't have to stay"

"I know" she looked at her "But I wanted to" she said folding her arms and walked passed her and over to her Mom "come on Mom" she said putting her arm around her shoulders "lets get some coffee" she said as they walked into the house

Harriet stood watching them and shook her head as she walked over and in the house, closing the door behind her.


	35. 35: Valetines Love

After spending 5 week's with her Mom Clarisse came home to Genovia.

As she didn't want to wake Joe, Shades arranged for Paul to come and collect them from the airport. When they arrived back at the Palace, Shades helped her up the stairs with her cases and left them in the suite, she locked the door behind him then walked over to the bedroom door.

Walking over to the bed while stripping and climbed in next to Joe, with a yawn she put her hand on his side and kissed his shoulder as he lay with his back to her.

"what the...?" Joe said while lifting his head and put the lamp on

"shh its just me" Clarisse whispered

"Clari" he said turning onto his back his face breaking into a smile when he saw her "what are you doing here?" he kissed her a couple times "I thought you was going to call me when you was coming home?"

"I wanted to surprise you" she smiled while putting her hand on his torso "Happy Valentines day" she smiled

"well surprise me you did" he grinned while putting his hand up and pushed her hair back behind her ear "you look exhausted" he cupped her face and ran his thumb gently over her cheek bone then over her lips

she nodded "I am" she turned her head a little while closing her eyes and kissed the palm of his hand "glad I'm home though" she whispered "it's been a long few weeks"

He noticed the sadness in her eyes before she closed them and watched her for a few moments "glad your home too" he whispered as she lowered her head and rested it on his chest "try and get some sleep" he reached up and turned the lamp of "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she answered softly

He kissed the top of her head and felt her slowly relax, knowing she was fast asleep he too relaxed and fell to sleep not long after.

* * *

Joe returned after taking the girls to school to find her up and sat at the table in their suite having breakfast.

"well good morning" Joe smiled shutting the door behind him

"good morning" she smiled as he walked over

"did you sleep well?" he asked bending over and kissed her while putting his hand on the back of her head for a second and stole a bit of toast from the table as she smirked at him

"I did, but it wasn't enough really" she sighed and sipped her tea "how come you didn't wake me? I wanted to see the girls before they left"

"I figured you needed your sleep, and you can see them after school" he smiled moving and sat in the other chair "besides you looked very very peaceful laying there fast asleep"

"thank you" she smiled while resting her elbows on the table "you didn't tell them that I am home did you?" she asked and rested her chin on her hands

"no" he shook his head while looking up at her and noticed she was smiling at him "what?"

"nothing" she shook her head "just happy to be home and seeing your smiling face" she beamed

With that he got up and walked over to her kissing her a few times as she sat back in her chair he kissed her deeply while slightly tilting his head one way then the other, keeping the kiss going while putting his hand up cupping her cheek.

After a few minutes she put her hands up cupping his face and smiled at him.

"you haven't shaved?" she smirked while running her thumb over his lips

"no, I hope that's not a problem?" he asked with a cheeky grin

"no" she shook her head still smiling at him "I find it rather sexy, actually" she smiled and kissed him again while putting her arms up around his shoulders, losing her fingers in his hair

After a moment he lifted his head "before this goes any further, I must warn you that I have to be downstairs in a few minutes to help Shades" he smiled against her lips

"oh well you best go and help him then" she smiled bringing her arms down and left her hands on his neck while kissing him deeply

"you don't mind?" he asked

"no of course not, I know what your doing is protecting us so its ok" she smiled "besides we have tonight ahead of us" she smiled and kissed him a couple times

"that is true" he said standing up straight as she put one of her hands on the back of his leg "I love you Mrs Romano" he smiled down at her

"I love you too Mr Romano" she smiled as he bent over and kissed her

After a moment he left the room and she finished her breakfast with a smile. When she was finished she had a quick shower and got ready, she decided against doing her make up this morning and came out into the suite, with a gasp she stood still.

Finding a huge bouquets of red roses sat on the table, already in a vase she walked over and smelt them. Standing up straight while taking the card she noticed a box of chocolates next to them. And with a cheeky smirk she opened the card and couldn't help but sigh contently as she read the inside, while placing her hand on her chest an "awww" escaped her lips.

She smelt them again then checked the time, she grabbed her bag and headed off down the stairs and out to her car, driving of quickly she headed into town, returning a couple hours later. She quickly rushed upstairs to her suite to put the stuff she got in her closet, only when she walked in she saw Joe sat on the couch watching tv.

Walking over to him she smiled "I thought you was helping Shades?" she asked bending over and kissed him

"I was, that was hours ago though" he said smiling up at her "where did you go?"

"oh well I went into town" she said holding the bags behind her back "I had to do a couple things and I took some flowers to Philippe's grave"

"ahh ok" he nodded and raised his eyebrow "have you been shoe shopping again?" he smirked

"I may have" she smirked back

"you and shoes, how many does that make now?" he asked

"oh gosh, too many to remember" Clarisse laughed walking over to the bedroom "be right back"

She headed over to her closet and hid the bags, coming out a few minutes later and grabbed the chocolates.

"thank you for the flowers and chocolates by the way" she smiled standing next to him

he looked up at her "I didn't buy them" he smirked

"oh really?" she asked "must have an admirer then" she smiled feeling his hand on her thigh

"who is he? I will have words with him" he laughed as she moved, straddling him on the couch "god I am so glad your home" he said watching her put the box of chocolates beside them on the couch

"so am I" she smiled and ate a chocolate

he lent forward and kissed her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist "I really missed you" he whispered while sitting back and smiled at her

"I missed you too" she smiled taking a chocolate and held it against his lips as he opened his mouth she moved her hand away and with a laugh popped it in her mouth while moving her arm around his shoulders

"hey" he smiled "that wasn't nice"

"ok, I'm sorry" she said grabbing another one "I will give you this one, I promise" she smiled while moving her hand closer to him then pulled it back as he moved forward.

He quickly grabbed her arm with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, as she started laughing he tickled her and brought her hand closer and took the chocolate from her fingers and tickled her some more while eating it.

"you are a little tease" he laughed while placing his hands on her back

she smiled at him "only for you" she whispered then started kissing him slowly while wrapping her arms around his neck

"mmm" he moaned while they kissed he lowered his hands down, groping her ass "you" he said looking at her "didn't even laugh?" he raised his eyebrow

"I know" she smiled "aren't I good?" she giggled and started kissing him again

After a few minute's Shades' voice came over his radio "Joe, are you there Joe?"

Clarisse looked at him with her eyebrow raised "where is that coming from?"

"that would be coming from my radio" he smiled and pointed to the coffee table behind her

she looked back seeing it then looked back at him "ok, hold onto my hand and I will reach back and grab it for you" she smiled as he took her hand

He watched as she reached back "mmm baby" he smirked cheekily as she sat back up straight

"what?" she asked looking at him

"just how you did that" he winked "kinda sexy" he smiled

"Joe are you there?" Shades' voice came over again

Clarisse pressed the button and held it up to her face "yes he is here" Clarisse smirked

"Your Majesty?" he said "what are you doing with Joe's radio"

"well he is here with me, and I wanted to answer" she answered

"ok, can you please tell Joe that I need his help with something down in the basement" he said back

"ok, will do" she smiled and looked at Joe "you are needed" she said between kisses then moved kneeling on the couch next to him

"sorry" he whispered while standing up and kissed her while stealing a chocolate

He popped it in his mouth while walking off and Clarisse sat laughing, when he left she flicked through the tv channels then gave up and headed downstairs. Seeing her office door open she headed over and stood smiling at Pierre as he sat at her desk.

"whats the matter?" she asked walking over to the table as she put her hands together behind her back when she reached the table Pierre looked at her over his glasses making her gasp

he took his glasses of "whats the matter?" he asked

she looked at him "its just you looked so much like your father the way you did that" she shook her head "I notice it all the time, but for that split second I thought he was sat at the table instead of you"

"oh" he answered

"anyway, sorry" she said watching him "whats the matter?"

"oh" he said looking at the paper work "just trying to work some stuff out"

"would you like some help?" she asked while walking around and stood next to him

"wait a minute" he said looking up at her as she looked at the paper work

"what?" she asked looking at him

"when did you get home?" he asked a little confused

"oh this morning" she smiled and looked back at the paper work while putting her hand on his shoulder

"welcome back" he smiled and put his glasses back on and stood up "you can have your table back now" he chuckled

"why thank you" she smiled moving and sat back in her chair and took the glasses that was resting on top of her head and slipped them on

"how do you manage to keep up with everything?" he asked sitting opposite her

"I don't know really" she answered "I guess because I have been doing it so long" she shrugged while looking up at him "besides, women are better at multitasking" she smirked  
"hey" he answered with a grin as she laughed

After a while they had sorted all the paper work out, and decided to go for a walk around the gardens while catching up on personal things as well as Royal stuff, heading back sometime later just as Joe pulled up with the girls.

"Mom" Olivia exclaimed as she dropped her bag and ran over to them

"hey darling" Clarisse smiled extending her arms to her as she reached her, swinging her around a couple times while kissing her cheek then stood her back down

"when did you get home?" she asked as Sofia came over

"hey Mom" Sofia smiled as Clarisse hugged her

"I got home early hours of this morning" she smiled hugging them both together then stood looking at them "I have missed a lot, Olivia you have got a bit taller"

"yep" Olivia beamed

"you are both going to tower over me soon" Clarisse smiled putting her arms around their shoulders as they started walking towards Joe leaning against the car "please stop growing"

"sorry Mom" Olivia laughed

"and you young lady" Clarisse said looking at Sofia "you dyed your hair"

"Daddy said it was ok" Sofia replied "I would of asked you, but Daddy said not to bother you because you had a lot going on"

"I can't believe he let you" she shook her head as they came up to Joe "or the fact he didn't tell me about this"

"about what?" Joe questioned

"this" Clarisse said putting her hand on the back of Sofia's head

"oh that" Joe smirked "well it was that or letting her get her tongue pierced"

"oh well the hair suits me fine" Clarisse smiled as Sofia stood next to her and put her arms around her waist

"thank you Mom" Sofia smiled as Clarisse put her arm around Sofia's shoulders

"your welcome" Clarisse smiled and kissed her then wrapped her other arm around her shoulders giving her a hug "right you two, upstairs get changed and do your home work"

"ok" Sofia and Olivia smiled

Clarisse stood and watched them rush off as Pierre followed

"whats wrong?" Joe asked looking at the girls then back at Clarisse

she looked at Joe "oh nothing" she said holding her hand out "come on, lets go inside"

"ok" Joe smiled taking her hand then wrapped his arm around her waist, taking her hand with his "by the way, I thought maybe we could stay at our private home tonight? just the two of us, seeing though we haven't seen each other for 5 weeks and it is Valentines day" he said looking at her

"well who is going to look after the girls" Clarisse asked looking at him

"I asked Amelia and she's happy to, she knows Pierre and Charlotte are here and the guards if anything happens" he lowered his head and kissed her ear "think about it?"

"I don't have to" she smiled at him "if they are happy about it then lets go" she gave him a cheeky smile

"ok, I will let them know" he said then kissed her

* * *

"Clari" Joe called from the bottom of the stairs "dinner is ready"

"ok, I will be down in a minute" she called back

He smiled and headed back over to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring them a glass each and lit the candles, then turned of the lights.

"mmm" Clarisse smiled walking in "something smells yummy" she stood smiling

Joe looked over at her "thank you" he smiled as she walked over "hey your wearing the dress" he grinned putting his arm around her waist as he lowered his head and kissed her neck

"yes I am, and thats where its going to stay" she laughed pushing his hand away "at least till after dinner anyway" she smiled "I am starving"

"ok ok" he grinned pulling her chair out for her

She sat down as he pushed it back in, then he got their dinner. Afterwards they ate dessert then sat talking over the rest of the wine.

resting her elbow on the table while sipping her wine "I was thinking when I was getting ready, the last time I wore this dress was almost 16 years ago" she smiled resting her hand on the side of her neck

"oh really?" he asked while sitting back and watched her while thinking "indeed, you was I believe 5 months pregnant with Sofia?" he asked

"yes indeed" she smiled "I am surprised it still fits actually" she said looking down at herself "well the bust area is a bit tighter than before, but the rest fits fine" she smiled looking up and noticed Joe staring at her bust area "um Joe" she waved her hand

he looked up at her face "sorry about that" he chuckled "I think it fits just perfect" he grinned

"you would" she laughed and drank some more of her wine and stood up

"where are you going?" Joe asked

"right here" she smiled and sat on his lap while putting her arm around his shoulders "thank you for dinner" she smiled and kissed him

"your welcome" he smiled putting his hand up onto her neck as he kissed her "glad you made it home for the most romantic night of the year" he grinned

"Mr Romano are you saying that we only have one romantic night out of the whole year? and that being tonight?" she asked teasing him

"oh gosh no" he laughed "every night with you is romantic" he smiled and kissed her neck

"thank you" she smiled and looked down as he ran his hand down her chest

"there isn't anything wrong with the fitting of this dress" he smirked as he ran his finger along the outline of the dress, over her boobs "its very sexy actually" he smirked and looked up at Clarisse

"you would think that" she smiled and bit her bottom lip as he carried on running his finger along the outline "come on" she whispered taking his hand and stood up

She bent over and blew out the candles then led him from the kitchen and headed upstairs, where they stayed for the rest of the night.


	36. 36: Trouble in Paradise, Part 1

6 Weeks have passed. Clarisse and Amelia have been really busy in the Royal World. So busy in fact Clarisse hasn't been able to spend much time alone with Joe. And knowing she needed a break he made arrangements for them to go to Paris for the weekend to be alone and together for the first time in weeks.

But before they can leave Clarisse and Amelia need to have a meeting with Parliament, and after sleeping in Clarisse had a quick breakfast then packed the rest of her stuff and quickly put it in the suite before jumping in the shower. After she came rushing through the bedroom and into her closet while pushing the door up Joe sat up then walked over to the door.

"why are you rushing around?" he asked while stood watching her

"because" she said doing her shirt up "me and Amelia have an emergency meeting with Parliament this morning"

"but didn't you have one last night?" he said folding his arms

"yes we did, but they called another one this morning" she sat down and started doing her hair and make up

"what time did you actually get to bed last night?" he asked

"just after 1" she answered

he checked the time "so your going on how many hours sleep?"

"I will be fine" she said looking at him "I can sleep a bit when we get there" she carried on doing her make up

"thats not the point, you are going to be finished in time aren't you?" he asked

"yes of course" she nodded

"I hope so, as we do have a plane to catch" he said watching her jump up and rush around "please stop rushing"

"I can't help it" she said trying to find a skirt "I don't want to be late" she took one out and held it up "that will do" she said slipping it on and tried to do the zip up

"don't do it like that, you will break it" he said as she did just that "see"

"oh for god sake I don't have time for this" she said taking it off and found another one

"let me do it up this time" Joe said walking over as she pulled the skirt up

"ok" she said as she let him zip it up "thank you"

"you are welcome" he watched her rush around again "please stop you are making me feel dizzy"

she chuckled while sitting in her chair "sorry" she smiled while slipping on her shoes "I promise I will be ready in time"

"ok" he watched her brush her hair again

"ok" she said rushing over to him "love you" she kissed his cheek and started rushing off

"wait a minute" he said grabbing her arm and made her come back in front of him

"Joe" she sighed "I really don't have time for this" she sighed again as he wrapped his arm's around her waist "Joe"

"Joe nothing, you may be rushing around all morning but you can spare just two minutes with me, right?" he said kissing her a couple times

"that's not fair" she said softly looking at him "you no when you do that it melts me" she put her arms up around his shoulders

"I know, that's why I done it for" he smirked and kissed her jaw while holding her closer than before

"Joe..." she moved her arms around his neck as he nuzzled her neck she couldn't help but laugh "please not now" she sighed as he kissed her neck "this isn't being fair" she arched her back as he groped her ass and she kissed him

After a moment he stopped and looked at her "you better go for your meeting, or you will be very late" he smirked

"that's really not fair, you teased me Mr Romano" she stood and straightened out her shirt and skirt

"don't I always" he winked and stepped to the side

"Don't worry, I will get you back" she smirked as she left the closet

"that was the plan" he said standing in the door way to the closet as she stopped and looked back at him

"watch your back Mr Romano" she smirked at him "trouble is brewing" she winked and left the bedroom pulling the door up behind her.

As she left and headed down for the meeting Joe laughed and grabbed a shower and got dressed. He had breakfast with the girls then took them to school.

But by lunch time they was still in their meeting, he ate lunch alone and got a little bit angry. When he wondered into the hall he noticed Clarisse's office door was slightly ajar, wondering over he saw her stood in front of her book case and Amelia sat at the table.

"whats going on?" he asked pushing the door open as Amelia and Clarisse looked over at him "have you remembered we are meant to be going to Paris today? at some point?"

"oh Joe" Clarisse said looking back at her books "I have, but right now I have to attend to an important matter that can't wait" she answered as he walked over to her desk

"I don't believe this" he exclaimed as she wondered back over to the desk with a couple books in her hands "you knew about this weekend for weeks now" he watched her put the books down on the desk

"yes I no, but others didn't" she looked at him "I am sorry but we may not be able to go today, but tomorrow I promise" she said looking at him as Amelia looked down

"Clari" he whispered "we have been waiting for this for ages" he said looking at her

"I know, and tomorrow we can still do all the things we planned" she whispered "it just starts a day late, that's all"

"yes but will make it one day less" he said looking at her "forget it" he said heading over to the door "I will cancel it"

"Joe" Clarisse stood watching him walk out the door "Joseph" she said holding her glasses with one hand and her other on her hip

Amelia looked up at her "maybe you should go after him"

Clarisse looked down at her and shook her head "no, if he can't understand that this needs to be done before I leave then let him get mad" she said pulling her chair closer and sat back at her desk "he should no the job by now" she sighed putting her glasses back on and started going through a book.

After an hour or so the Prime Minister arrived for another meeting, when it was finished Clarisse and Amelia came out into the hall and stood talking with Shades for a bit, when Sasha Clarisse's stand in assistant came into the hall.

"Afternoon Sasha" Clarisse smiled

"good afternoon Your Majesty" Sasha smiled

"is there any messages?" Clarisse asked

"yes, just one" she smiled "Joe wants you to meet him up in your suite after you have finished"

"ok, thank you" she said checking the time and looked at Amelia and Shades "I am going up to see him, we need a break anyway"

"we have another meeting in half an hour" Amelia said

"I know and don't worry I will be back" Clarisse nodded and headed upstairs

When she walked into the suite Joe looked up and turned the tv of

"you wanted to see me?" she asked shutting the door behind her and walked over to the couch  
"I did" he watched as she slipped of her shoes and sat on the couch next to him "I just wanted to apologize" he said looking at her as she brought her legs up onto the couch

"no it should be me apologizing not you" she said rubbing her ankle "I am sorry that work got in the way"

"and I am sorry for getting mad, I understand when things like this pop up it can't be helped" he said taking her hand "I just got mad as I let myself get excited, that's all"

"I'm sorry" she said moving closer and snuggled up to him as he put his arm around her shoulders "did you cancel?"

"yea" he answered looking at her

"I am sorry" she looked at him while putting her hand on his chest "I promise I will make it up to you" she kissed him and rested her head on his chest

"don't worry about it" he said rubbing her arm "it's no big deal after all" he said with a sigh

she looked up at him "Joe I will make it up to you, I promise"

"when then?" he asked with a shrug "you always seem to be busy since you got back from Oz, we haven't even been together since Valentines night which was 6 weeks ago"

"Joe please" she looked him in the eye "I have been busy with Amelia and the girls"

"yes I no" he whispered "no time for me, I guess like how it was when Philippe and Pierre was young"

"Joseph" she exclaimed while sitting up

"why don't you look in your diary and pencil me in on a date, and I say pencil because you never no you may have to change that date too" he said shaking his head

"I don't believe you" she snapped while sitting up and slipped on her shoes

"oh Clari, I didn't mean it like that" he watched her walk towards the door "Clarisse, I'm sorry"

She carried on and left him in the suite, slamming the door behind her. Heading downstairs and into her office and slammed that door too, scaring Pierre and Amelia.

"Mom?" he asked while they watched her walk over to the books

"Grammy" Amelia said softly

She didn't answer any of them she just grabbed a book and walked over to the desk and slammed the book on the table in front of her, then looked at them while slipping her glasses on.

"Amelia, tell me something" she said looking at her over her glasses as Amelia nodded "do you have a boyfriend?"

Amelia shook her head as Pierre raised his eyebrow "no" getting a bit scared

"then let me give you a bit of advice, don't ever get one" she said looking down at the book as she opened it "men are a complete waste of time, just good for one thing and even now a days you don't even need a man to get that"

"MOM" Pierre gasped as Amelia pulled a face

"what" she said looking up "its the truth" she answered

"oh my god Grammy" Amelia exclaimed while covering her face in horror

"oh Amelia we are all adults here" she said looking at her then at her book as she sat down to shocked to move and Pierre walked out

Not long after they went for their other meeting as Pierre sat in shock in the kitchen when Joe came in.

"Afternoon Pierre" he said and grabbed some coffee while waiting for an answer "Pierre?" he said standing next to him

he looked up at him "hmm? what?" he said

"I said afternoon" he said while sitting at the table "whats wrong?"

"what happened between you and Mom?" he asked looking at him "she seemed really annoyed earlier"

"yes we kind of fell out" Joe answered "you look terrified everything alright?"

"oh just something that Mom said earlier, its kind of stuck in my mind" he said covering his eyes "something I really don't want in there, to be honest" he sighed "but it don't seem to wanna disappear" he said sipping his drink as Amelia came in and got some coffee

Joe looked at Pierre then at Amelia "you two both look haunted"

"oh we are" Amelia whispered

"ok" he stood up "well I have some stuff to do so I shall see you later on"

"ok" Amelia and Pierre both whispered

Joe shook his head while walking out and headed to do what he needed to do.

* * *

Coming into the bedroom Joe saw Clarisse sat in bed, reading a book and writing in a notebook, he started getting undressed and looked at her.

"Clarisse" he said slipping of his shoes as she looked at him "you've brought your work to bed with you now?"

"yes because it needs to be done" she answered and put her glasses on top of her head "what is the time?" she asked and turned her head to look "wow its that late"

"well yes, because I am coming to bed after all" he answered and walked into the bathroom as she watched him

She sat taking notes while he had a shower and came out ready for bed.

"are you going to be long?" he asked pulling the sheets back

"I don't no" she shrugged while looking up at him "as long as it takes, you no this"

"I do unfortunately" he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed "shame really" he said taking of his watch

"what is?" she asked while putting her glasses back on

"that at this moment in time we was meant to be in Paris having a damn good time" he said turning his head sideways while placing his watch on the bed side table

"Joe I have said sorry about that, I even told you I would make it up to you then you got all funny and told me to pencil you in"

"yeah because that's how you work these days isn't it?" he said turning to look at her

"Joseph" she exclaimed "look" she took a deep breath "I am sorry once again that we couldn't go to Paris, this was important and it needed to be dealt with right away, I couldn't leave Amelia to deal with it the poor girl doesn't even no what to do with half of this stuff and I am trying very hard to get her up to date with everything and show her the ropes so that I can hand the crown to her so I can be free and spend time with my family"

"that day can't come quick enough" he said looking at her then looked down

"Joseph I am trying very hard to sort this out, I am doing all I can" she whispered "I'm sorry its not fast enough for you" she said while shaking her head and looked back at her book with a sad sigh

"it's not that your not doing it fast enough, you can take all the time in the world, I just wanted one weekend where we could be alone, and together" he looked at her as she looked up "I miss you Clarisse"

"I miss you too, but this needed to be done Joe, please try to understand" she sighed "I can't just drop it at the drop of a hat to please you" she answered

"oh I understand alright" he stood up getting annoyed as Clarisse took her glasses off

"Joseph, I am exhausted ok and I don't need this from you right now" she looked at him "I need your support not hassle because we didn't go away just so you could get your leg over" she looked at him as he gasped "you knew the deal when you married me, well long before that actually" she sighed and watched he grabbed a pillow "now where are you going"

"to sleep in the suite" he said and walked out

Clarisse sat with her hands up on her face for a few moments then with a sigh put them back down and put her glasses back on and carried on with the work that needed to be done.

_To Be Continued..._


	37. 37: Trouble in Paradise, Part 2

_...Continued._

The following morning Clarisse awoke to find she was in bed alone, then remembered Joe had slept out in the suite. With a sigh she got out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown while walking over to the door, opening it she was surprised to find Joe had already gone.

She ordered breakfast and had a quick shower while waiting, after she ate she got ready and headed downstairs while messing with a pin holding her a hair in place.

"whats wrong Grammy?" Amelia asked as she came into her office

"I am trying to get this pin to go in correctly but it doesn't seem to want to work" she sighed

"here let me" Amelia said standing up and stood behind her

"thank you" she lifted her head as Amelia took the pin and sorted it out for her "have you seen Joe this morning?"

"there all done" Amelia smiled as Clarisse turned around

"thank you" she answered her

"and no, but Shades did and he said that hes took the girls shopping and is going to sort out a couple things before coming back" she answered "why?"

"oh" she laughed a little "no reason" she moved and sat at her desk with a sigh

"is something wrong?" Amelia asked sitting opposite her

"just last night we had a small fight and he slept on the couch, and by the time I woke up this morning he had already gone" she said resting her chin on her hand while resting her elbow on the desk

"is it about not going to Paris?" Amelia asked

"yes, actually it is" she sighed "he knows how it works, I just don't get why he's being like this for" she said looking at Amelia

"I do" Amelia answered as Clarisse looked up at her "he had planned a romantic weekend Grammy, in his, including yours and many other people's world's its called a dirty weekend"

Clarisse gasped "I beg your pardon" she exclaimed

"don't sit there and tell me you don't know what it means" Amelia smirked

"well yes I do, I just didn't expect you to say such things" she said looking at her

"Oh Grammy, what did you tell me so nicely yesterday?" Amelia said

"what did I tell you yesterday?" Clarisse answered

"that we are all adults here" Amelia giggled as Clarisse gasped "and even though I do find it a bit weird talking about this stuff with you, at the end of the day you are my best friend and well, we are all adults here" she smiled at her

"you are so grown up, sometimes I forget how old you actually are" Clarisse sighed "I keep seeing you as the little girl, then I have to remind myself your not that little girl anymore" she sighed "please promise me you will stop growing"

Amelia laughed "sorry Grammy, but I can't promise that" she smirked

"I know" Clarisse sighed "you and my girls are growing up so fast, then again the boys grew up fast too" she sighed and held her head in her hands "you no" she said while lifting her head and looked at Amelia "out of all the years we've been together we've never gone to bed on a fight before, we always sorted it out and he's never slept on the couch before" she sighed sadly

"oh dear" she whispered "you no what you got to do don't you?" she said

"what?" Clarisse said looking at her

"your not gonna like it?" Amelia answered

"I see" she took a deep breath "ok, go on"

Amelia told her what she had to do, then they headed to another meeting, after they sat and had lunch with the girls who had returned but Joe had gone of to help Shades. After lunch while Pierre looked after the girls, Amelia and Clarisse went to do a tiny bit of shopping.

Returning home Clarisse went to her office to sort a couple things out while Amelia took Clarisse's bags and hid them in her own suite so Joe couldn't find them. Just as Clarisse put the phone down Sofia stood in the door way.

"Mom" Sofia whispered standing at the door

Clarisse looked "hey you" she smiled as she walked over to the desk "is everything alright?"

she nodded "but is it with you and Daddy?" she asked sitting on the desk next to her "there was talk going around that you fell out"

"we are just fine" she slumped back in the chair and looked at her "you don't miss anything do you?" she asked

"nope" she said watching her as she closed her eyes

taking her glasses of and placing them on top of her head with a sigh "everything is just fine" she nodded looking at Sofia

"how come you didn't go on your trip then?" she asked

"because I had to do some extra work, then something else came up" she said looking at her "where's your sister?"

"she's out riding with Pierre and Amelia" Sofia answered looking at her

"ok" she nodded "ok" she said tipping her head back

"Mom" she said as Clarisse lifted her head "everything is alright isn't it?"

"of course" she smiled and watched as she moved sitting on her lap

"no matter what, I am never to old to have a hug from my Mom" she smiled knowing it will make her feel better

"indeed" Clarisse smiled giving her a hug as Sofia wrapped her arms around her shoulders "you and Olivia always no how to make me smile" she said looking up at her

"and Pierre" Sofia smiled as Clarisse nodded "and Daddy and James?"

"oh of course, them too" she smiled and kissed her

"love you Mom" Sofia smiled hugging her

"I love you more" she said holding her close "I can't believe your going to be 16 this year" she said looking at her

"I know its scary" Sofia smiled at her

"its gone to fast" she said putting her hand on Sofia's back "what would you like to do for it?"

"umm..." she said while thinking "I would love a family holiday, just me, Olivia, Daddy and you" she nodded "with no guards"

"well" Clarisse started "we will see" she smiled "I can't promise anything but I will talk to your Dad"

"ok" she smiled and hugged her again "I am going to make some tea, would you like some?" she asked looking at her

"sure, why not" Clarisse smiled as Sofia stood up and brushed against her arm

Sofia turned to see Clarisse looking at her "whats wrong Mom?" she asked

she looked up at her "um.. nothing" she said standing up "you go ahead, I will catch you up" she smiled putting her hands together

"ok" she said and turned walking out as Clarisse stood and watched her

Clarisse shook her head and waited a couple minutes before going to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mommy" Olivia exclaimed rushing over and hugged her

"hey you" she smiled wrapping her arms around her "did you have a nice ride?"

"I did" Olivia smiled while lifting her head "I wish you could of come though"

"maybe next time?" Clarisse smiled and kissed her cheek as Amelia and Pierre came in

"hey Grammy" Amelia smiled sitting next to her "Thanks for letting me ride Mint, I love riding her" she smiled

"isn't she a smooth ride?" Clarisse said turning to her as Olivia clung to her

"she is indeed" looking at her and Olivia "whats wrong Olivia?"

"nothing" she smiled as Clarisse looked at her

"are you sure?" Clarisse asked while putting her arm around Olivia's waist as she remained standing next to her

"uh huh" she smiled

"well I am going back to my room" Sofia said standing up "I will see you later" she smiled and walked out

Clarisse watched her again then shook her head and looked at Olivia "I need to talk to Pierre and Amelia about something so why don't you go and get changed and I will come and see you in a bit?"

"ok" she kissed her then rushed out the room

They sat talking for a while then Clarisse and Amelia headed back to Clarisse's office to carry on with some work.

* * *

Signing her last piece of paper, Amelia smiled up at Clarisse "and we are done" she nodded putting the lid on the pen

"Finally" Clarisse exclaimed while taking her glasses off as Shades came in "afternoon Shades" Clarisse smiled up at him while standing up

"Afternoon to you both" he smiled back as Amelia smiled over at him

"I can't believe we have finished now" Amelia said standing up as Shades done some checks

"I know, neither can I" Clarisse smiled grabbing the books and walked over to put them away "how come your doing the checks Shades?" Clarisse asked with her back to him

"um" Shades said looking at her then at Amelia as she looked over at him

"Shades" Amelia raised her eyebrow "somethings going on?"

"I have been sworn not to say anything" he answered

"by who" Amelia asked

"Joe" he answered

"talking of Joe, where is he?" Clarisse asked turning around "I must tell him something" she smiled

"you can't Your Majesty" he said nervously

"why?" she asked walking over to her desk

"as he's not here?" Shades whispered

"well when he gets back then" Clarisse nodded "where did he go?" she said turning her back to them again and slipped on her jacket

Shades stood shaking his head while closing his eyes and looked down, Amelia noticed and stood up straight.

"Shades" Amelia whispered as he looked up "whats going on?"

"what do you mean whats going on?" Clarisse said turning around and looked at Amelia then Shades "is there something going on?"

Shades nodded "you could say that, Your Majesty" he said looking up at her

"well will someone be kind enough to tell me what is going on?" Clarisse said looking at them

"I think I know" Amelia whispered "It's Joe" Shades nodded "and he's gone, hasn't he?" Shades nodded again "and he's not coming back today, is he?"

"thats right Princess" Shades said to scared to look at Clarisse

"what do you mean he's gone and not coming back today?" Clarisse whispered looking at them both

"He left a couple hours ago, he said he needed some space and put me in charge" he said looking at her

"What?" She exclaimed while sitting down "but..."

"I'm sorry Your Majesty" he said watching her

"I'm sorry Grammy" Amelia whispered while walking around to her and Pierre stood in the door way

"whats going on?" he asked

"can you please all leave?" Clarisse said

They all looked at each other while Clarisse looked down, then they all looked at her.

"whats going on?" Pierre asked

"I said can you please leave" Clarisse snapped "NOW" she screamed while banging her hands on the table

Pierre and Shades walked out as Amelia stood next to her for a second then left, pulling up the door behind her.

After realizing what she done, she stood up and headed upstairs to the suite. Sat and cried on the bed for a while then pulled herself together, packed a bag and got changed.

Leaving the Palace, knowing the girls will be looked after she headed to her and Joe's private house, knowing he will be there.

3 Hours later, she arrived. Pulling into the drive, she looked for his car, but couldn't see it. She went and tried the door but it was locked so she went back to the car and sat waiting for a while to see if he would return. As she waited it started storming and not long after Joe pulled in beside her and got out the car.

Getting out the car she looked at him "why did you leave?" she asked putting the hood up on her jacket

"because I needed some space" he said looking at her

They both stood in silence for a few seconds, getting soaked through.

"why did you come?" he asked

"to try and save my marriage" she exclaimed

"I thought saving your country was and always will be first on your list" he said looking at her as she gasped "as it seemed more important yesterday"

"how dare you" she said stepping closer and slapped him hard across the face

He put his hand up to his face while looking at her as she put both hers up to her face in surprise.

_To Be Continued..._


	38. 38: Trouble in Paradise, Part 3

_...Continued._

"Oh Joseph... I am so sorry" she whispered stepping closer to him

he put his other hand up "don't" he answered still looking at her "god help me" he whispered

she gasped "what does that mean?" she said watching him as he shook his head "Joe, I am sorry I don't no what came over me?" she said softly as it poured around them

After a second he grabbed hold of her arm and pinned her back against her car, while putting his other hand up onto her neck as she stared at him.

"what are you doing?" she said starting to shake a little

He didn't answer, he just kissed her while still holding her back against her car. While kissing her he started undoing his belt and trousers, feeling his hands mess around with his belt she pushed him back and looked at him

"Joseph" she exclaimed "what are you doing?"

"your sexy when you are angry" came the reply while putting his hands on her sides and kissed her again "just sshhh" he whispered while pulling her skirt up slowly he started kissing her again

she grabbed his wrists "but we are out side and its pouring" she said while feeling him grab her underwear "Joseph" she exclaimed while he started pulling them down

"shh" he whispered while crouching down and made her step out of them then came back up "I want you right here right now" he whispered while pressing her body against the car "see" he whispered against her ear "I have always wanted to do you against a car" he said pulling her skirt back up around her waist "and with it raining, its perfect" he said looking into her eyes while lowering his hands, cupping her ass and lifted her of the floor, making her lock her legs around him, she gasped when her inner thighs brushed against his wet cloths

"someone might see?" she said as he pushed her back against the car making her moan

"I am that aroused it won't take long" he whispered and kissed her while freeing himself from his boxers

* * *

Afterwards he stood back and put his hand up to his mouth as she stood dazed and looking at him. Just as he was about to look at her a loud clap of thunder tore above them, he looked at Clarisse while grabbing her hand and pulled her towards the house.

Once inside, she turned to him both dripping wet.

"are you going to tell me what just happened out there?" she said looking at him

"I don't know what came over me" he said looking at her

"Joseph why did you leave?" she said looking at him as the storm raged above the house

"because I needed some space to think and see if I could stay in this marriage" he answered

"what?" she gasped "you don't no if you want to stay in this marriage?" she whispered

"I don't no" he shrugged

"what's changed Joseph, you knew this before you married me?" she snapped

"I don't no" he snapped back "I guess I just got to breaking point" he said looking at her "for weeks I planned this trip only for it to be ruined in seconds"

"I told you that we would of left today" she replied staring at him "and if you hadn't of left we would be there right now, yes we would of lost 24 hours but we would of gained a whole week there, this morning I planned it and made the arrangements" she said as he looked at her "if you don't believe me call Amelia and ask her" she snapped

He just looked at her for a second then poured himself a drink of whiskey.

"Look how many times do I have to say sorry to you" she said watching him down the drink "I tried making it up to you only to find you had left..." she said starting to feel scared "and then I come here, you do me against the car then tell me that you don't no if you can stay in this marriage" she said starting to cry "fine, you don't want to stay in this marriage?" she said shaking her head "then don't" she said wiping her tears away "it's over" she whispered while rushing to the door

"Clarisse" he said rushing towards the door and slammed it shut "I won't let you leave"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" she screamed trying to push him away then stood back "I traveled for 3 whole god damn hours to come here to see you and try to save our marriage, I did it because I love you" she cried "and all your doing is hurting me"

stepping closer to her "I'm sorry"

She whispered "I'm sorry to" she said and walked towards the door, opening it and rushed down to her car

He stood in the door way watching her as she started the car, realizing she was actually leaving he rushed down as she reversed her car, nearly going into him. Then stood as she sped off out the drive, nearly hitting the posts to the gate.

And as the storm raged he rushed back into the house and grabbed his car keys, rushing after her. Finding her car in the ditch a couple miles up the road, he quickly jumped out and rushed over to her as she climbed up the small bank.

"are you ok?" he shouted while running up to her as a couple other cars started to stop

"yes" she snapped as he stood close to her "I am just fine" she cried

Carol, their next door neighbor there climbed out of her car and rushed over to them "is everything alright?" she asked as Joe ran over to the car

"yes I'm fine Carol, thank you" she answered while bending over

"are you sure" she asked rubbing her back "that was quite a flip"

Joe spun around and looked at them "what?" he asked rushing back over to them

Carol looked up "yeah, the car spun a bit then flipped over a couple times before going into the ditch" she said looking down at Clarisse "I am surprised she managed to get out of that ok" she said while looking up at Joe as he stood with his hands on his hips looking at Clarisse

"what was you thinking?" he asked in anger

"oh Joseph don't, not now" she said standing up straight as Police and an ambulance turned up

"that was fast" Carol said while looking at them as they rushed over

"is everyone ok, anyone hurt?" a paramedic asked

"no I don't think so" Clarisse said while rubbing her wrist

"you was in the car?" he asked

"yes she was driving" Carol nodded

He looked over at the car then back at Clarisse "you walked away from that?" he asked as both Carol and Clarisse nodded "wow you are lucky, you must have a guardian angel" he nodded and noticed her rubbing her wrist "lets get you in the back of the ambulance out of the rain so I can check your wrist"

"ok" she answered while looking at Joe then followed the paramedic

"Ok, I'll try not to hurt you" he said extending his arms and took hold of her hand gently making her gasp

Joe looked over "what are you doing?" he said rushing next to them

"I'm just checking her wrist, she was rubbing it" he said looking at him then back at Clarisse "my name is Mark by the way" he said trying to make her feel relaxed

"mine is..." she thought a second as both Carol and Joe looked at her "it's Harriet" she nodded

"Ok, Harriet" he said looking at her "I am just going to have a feel of your wrist to see if you've done any damage, you may have to go to hospital if you have"

"ok" Clarisse said with a nod

They all looked up as a Police lady climbed in the back "was there anyone else in the car with you?" she asked

"no, just me" she said closing her eyes as Mark checked her wrist "I simply lost control of the car" she shook her head "I don't really no what happened"

"ok" the police lady said looking at her "have you been drinking today?"

"no" she shook her head while looking at her "I haven't had a drop"

"ok" she nodded making a note

"have you broke your wrist before?" Mark asked as Clarisse shook her head

"yes you have" Joe said as everyone looked at him "when you fell of your horse, about 16 years ago"

"oh yea, of course" she said looking at Mark "I have then"

"ok" he answered then looked up at her "I think we are going to have to take you in"

"is it broken?" she asked as he nodded "oh great" she said looking down

"plus you will need a check over to make sure you are 100% fine" he answered

"it's alright, I will come with you if you like" Carol offered

"and me" Joe whispered

"Carol will be just fine" Clarisse said looking up

"I am coming and thats, that" he answered

* * *

At the hospital, her wrist was put into a sling while she was being checked over, then she was taken to a private room to try and relax a bit with her wrist resting on a pillow to try and get the swelling down before they plaster it. After a while Joe came in with two cups of coffee.

"I thought you might want some coffee?" he said walking over to the bed "I see you changed?" he said passing her, her coffee

"yes, they didn't want me in wet stuff so they gave me what some of the nurses wear" she said "and thanks" she said and took a sip of her coffee

"by the way" he said sitting down "why did you tell the paramedic that your name was Harriet"

"because I didn't want them to know my real name, why do you think?" she said looking at him

"you don't think he's not going to know? you are a Queen, His Queen for that matter Clarisse" he said watching her

"please whats with all the damn questions Joseph?" she snapped "why do you even care what I do?"

"I do" he said standing up and walked over to her "because I love you"

"ha sure" she said looking at him while shaking her head

"Clarisse" he whispered "I am so sorry about all the stuff that happened at the house, I said something I shouldn't of" he said as she looked at him "I must be crazy to even say it, let alone think it" he made eye contact "of course I want to stay married to you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I never want to lose you" he whispered

"I think you need to go" she whispered

"Clarisse please, I can't lose you" he whispered back as the nurse came in

"you can go now" Clarisse said looking at him

"I want to stay" he said

"and I want you to go" she snapped as the nurse stood back

"fine" he said and walked out

* * *

After a couple hours someone knocked on her room door, lifting her head she looked towards it as they knocked again.

"come in" she called out

"its just me" Mark said as he pushed the door "I just came to see how you was getting on"

"oh thank you, I am fine" she nodded while sitting up "we are just waiting for the swelling to go down a bit before they plaster it" she said looking at her wrist then looked at him

"yeah, may take a while" he chuckled a little as she smiled at him

"I bet you don't do this to everyone" Clarisse said looking at him

"no, actually I don't" he smirked while looking down then looked at her "but your a special case after all"

"I beg your pardon" she exclaimed

"you walked away from a car wreck, that doesn't happen very often" he smiled at her

"oh" she said "yea I guess your right" she looked at him as he nodded "well thank you for taking time to come and check on me"

"you are welcome" he smiled "everyone is talking about it around here, you are being called the Special Lady"

"wow, ok" she said in surprise then sipped her coffee

"you no I don't normally do this, but I wondered if you wanted to go for a drink sometime" he said as Clarisse's eyes grew wide and looked at him

"um..." she started in surprise "I am probably old enough to be your mother, you no" she answered

he smirked "I don't care about that, age is after all, just a number" he smirked looking at her

She looked at him still in shock and with a smile "you don't really watch much news do you?" she asked as he shook his head "wow ok" she thought a second "all I am going to say is don't brag about this to much to your pals, ok?" she laughed a little

"I don't follow" he said raising his eyebrow

"um..." they both looked towards the door as the nurse came back

"I just come to get you, to take you up for plaster" she smiled helping her sit up on the bed

"thank you" Clarisse smiled looking at her as she stepped of the bed "actually can you give me just a minute?"

"of course" the nurse nodded "I will be outside"

"thank you" they watched her walk out then she turned back to Mark as he stood in front of her "as tempting as a date sounds with such a handsome young man, I am going to have to pass on it" she nodded "I am sorry"

"oh thats alright, I just thought I would try my luck" he smirked

"nothing wrong with that" she smiled "one day though you will ask someone and they will say yes" she smiled at him while stepping closer and placed a kiss on his lips for a second then stepped back "good luck when that day comes" she smiled and walked over to the door, opened it and looked back at him "thank you for all your help today" she nodded once and left

He stood in a daze as she went with the nurse.

* * *

After having her wrist put in plaster, she had to wait for a bit. The nurse left her when Joe appeared.

"need a ride home?" he asked while walking over to the bed

"I guess" she nodded looking at him "sorry about earlier"

"it's alright, I guess we was both mad and just ticked each other of" he said looking at her while putting his hands in his pockets "I phoned home to let them know what happened, just in case it came on the news"

"thank you" she nodded "and yes you are right" she said looking down

"so are you going to tell me what was so important you had to put the trip on hold?" he asked while sitting on the edge of the bed and took her good hand

"I can't" she whispered "not here"

"it's alright, I know" she tilted her head a little while looking at him "Pierre told me that you nearly lost the crown"

she nodded "I am sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted to deal with it then tell you as I knew if I stopped to talk about it I would break" she whispered

"it's alright, Amelia told me that too" he kissed her fingers "I love you Clari and I am so sorry for being such a twat"

"and I am sorry for being a bitch" she said

"your not a bitch" he answered

"I feel like it" she whispered looking at him

"well your not" he lent forward and kissed her letting it linger for a second, not knowing the nurse came back

"Oh" she said looking the other way as they parted

"sorry" Clarisse looked over

"no" the nurse said coming over "I didn't knock, so I am sorry"

"don't be, it's fine" she smiled "can I go home now?"

"yes you can, do I need to arrange a car to take you home?" the nurse asked as Joe helped her of the bed

"no you don't" she answered looking at her

"then how are you getting home?" the nurse looked puzzled

"my husband" she said still holding onto Joe's hand "is going to take me"

"ahh ok" the nurse smiled

"thank you for everything" Clarisse smiled as they walked past her

"no worries, just doing my job" she smiled and watched them walk of

As they headed down stairs, Joe still holding onto her hand as they walked past the nurses work station, one of the other nurses saw them leaving.

"Bye Your Majesty" she smiled as Clarisse turned to her

"Bye Sarah" she waved and left

As she walked through the doors, Mark appeared around the corner and walked over to Sarah not taking his eyes from the doors.

"Hi Mark" she said looking at him "whats the matter?"

he looked at her "did I just hear you say Your Majesty?"

"yes" she watched him look towards the door "why?"

"we had someone Royal in?" he asked

"yes, Queen Clarisse" she answered

"who?" he said looking at her

"The Queen of Genovia?" she answered grabbing the paper and put it on the desk in front of him "you didn't know"

he looked down at the paper and gasped "no" he exclaimed grabbing the paper "her name is Harriet" he said looking at Sarah

"um no... it's Clarisse, her sister is Harriet" she pointed to the picture of Clarisse in the paper "thats Queen Clarisse, Queen of Genovia" she laughed "where have you been Mark" she shook her head and answered the phone

Mark stood looking at the doors for a moment while putting his hand up to his lips "wow" he whispered and wondered of

Sarah watched him walk off and shook her head with a chuckle while hanging up the phone.


	39. 39: Surprises, Surprises & Shocks Part 1

Two months have passed. Clarisse and Joe have just spent the last week in their private home. Pierre and Charlotte's baby is due any day so there's a buzz going on at the Palace.

After having a shower Joe came out to find Clarisse making the bed.

"and what are you doing?" he asked walking over placing his hands on her sides while kissing her shoulder

"what does it look like?" she smirked turning her head sideways

Joe smirked and kissed her cheek "you do remember that we have a maid from the Palace come out here and do this? right?" he smirked while snaking his arms around her

"I do" she nodded "but I wanted to do it" she smiled pulling herself from his embrace "and now that you are finished you can help me" she said pushing a pillow against his chest "the quicker we get done the quicker we get home" she smirked

"alright" he laughed and started helping her

* * *

Standing at the bottom of the stairs Joe checked his watch and looked up the stairs.

"Clarisse come on, we was meant to have been on the road 10 minutes ago" he said putting his hand on his hip

"I am just coming" she called back

he sighed at her answer and made sure the back door and windows was locked, after a few minute's she came down.

"ah ha" he smirked while walking over "finally"

Clarisse laughed while picking up her coat "lets go" she smiled heading out the door

After a few minutes they was on the road heading for the Palace.

"Clari" Joe said looking at her then back at the road

"yes" she said looking up from her magazine

"can I ask you something?" he asked

"of course" she smiled "you don't have to ask" she replied while looking back down at the magazine and started flicking through

"it's a bit personal, that's why I wanted to ask if I could ask first" he said quickly looking at her then back to the road

"well it still applies" she chuckled lifting her head "you don't have to ask to ask a question, you are my husband Joseph" she smiled then looked back down at her magazine "you can ask me anything you like"

he took a deep breath and kept his focus on the road "have you ever faked... you no?"

Clarisse lifted her gaze above the magazine to the road then lifted her head and looked at him "you mean.." he nodded as she smiled "no, never" she looked back at her magazine "well never with you anyway" she smirked again "Rupert yes, many a time" she blushed "but never you" she looked at him for a second then back at the magazine "why do you ask?"

"oh its nothing" he said looking at her then back at the road

"no come on?" she said closing the magazine "there must be a reason why?" she turned in her seat a little "do I look like I do?" she asked as he looked at her

"no" he shook his head "it's silly really, I shouldn't of asked" he said giving her a smile then looked back at the road

"Joe" Clarisse said "what's going on?" she looked at the road as he pulled into a layby

"alright, I will tell you" he turned to her a little "it's just some times when you no"

"yeah" she nodded

"some times your letting go and can be loud, and other times your not and bite your bottom lip" he said looking up at her as she sat looking at him in surprise "see I told you it was silly" he said starting the car while turning back in the seat properly

"wait" she reached over grabbing his arm "you want to know why?" he looked at her "I will tell you why it's different some times"

"you don't have to" he shook his head

"well I want to" she took his hand "its not because you don't make me.. you no" she smirked "far from that fact actually, you do the job amazingly every time, I never ever had to fake with you and I am sure I never will" she smiled feeling herself blushing "its just sometimes its better than the last time" she smiled as he looked up at her "take this week for example, did I bite my lip once?"

"no" he said shaking his head

"what was I like?" she asked

"well..." he smirked

"don't answer that, I will answer it" she chuckled "it was amazing every time and bloody mind blowing" she lent closer to him "do you understand?"

"yes" he nodded

"good" she kissed him a couple times then sat back

"you've just made my day" Joe smiled while watching her sit back in her seat properly "I love you" he lent closer and kissed her

"I love you too" she smiled "are we going to go home now?" she asked as he nodded "ok"

"here" he said handing her his cd wallet "find a cd that we can play" he said starting to drive off

"ok" she smiled and started flicking through his cd's "Joe?" she asked

"hmmm" he answered not taking his eyes from the road

"why do you have a cd with just a C and a heart on the front?" she asked looking at him

"oh" he smiled looking at her for a second then back at the road "I made that cd up about a year ago, it has a selection of your fave songs on it, and when you are away or I am in the car on my own I like to listen to it"

"awww" she said looking down while taking the cd out "that is so cute"

"you don't think it's silly?" he asked

"no of course not, it's romantic I think" she smiled putting the cd in "lets see what ones you picked then" she giggled

"I have listened to it so many times I know what song comes after each one and know all the words too" he chuckled as the first song started to play

"aww" she smiled pressing skip going through them "bob marley, bob marley, celine, celine, celine, celine" she chuckled "oh and celine" she laughed looking at him as he sat smiling

"and after that one it will be, Dressed for Success" he nodded "it kind of reminds me of us years ago" he smiled at her as she let it play a little  
listening to the song

she smiled "yeah it does actually, I never thought about it before"

"I love the way you sway your hips next to mine" Joe sang along to the song as Clarisse couldn't stop smiling at him "I do, I really do" he smirked at her while grabbing her hand and kissed the back of it "and then after that it will be Old Time Rock and Roll" he smiled as she pressed next "then I Love Rock'n Roll" Clarisse laughed as he looked at her "I can see you dancing like a crazy woman to this one" he smiled while looking back at the road

"you mean like how she does in the video?" she asked

"yeah, like that" he smirked

"you are mad" she laughed and pressed next

"and then the next one will be, Jungle Love" he smirked "we gotta have Jungle Loving" he laughed as Clarisse laughed as they listened to that one for a bit

"then next it will be" she smiled

"Crazy Crazy Crazy Nights" he smiled "which does still surprise me that you like this one" he smirked looking at her for a second as she pressed next "see" he laughed

"you are right" she smiled as they listened to the song for a bit

When it ended Joe looked at her "then Waiting For A Star to Fall, follows" he grinned as it started playing "see" he smiled at her

"I hear your name whispered on the wind, its a sound that makes me cry" she smiled looking at him and carried on singing along to the song as he held her hand

When it finished Joe looked at her "then its You're The Voice, followed by Where Do You Go" he flashed her a smile "and then Everywhere, followed by Don't Stop and Lovesick Blues" he grinned

"ok lets see" she smiled pressing next to see then looked at him "you are good" she smirked

"it's not over yet" he smiled "that's followed by River of Dreams" he grinned at her "then You've Got A Way" he looked at her as she smiled "then it's I Love You, Always Forever"

"awww I love that one" she smiled "well I love them all, but that one more so" she giggled as they sat listening to it

"then it's I'll Be Your Baby Tonight" he smiled

"and that one" she smiled while turning in her seat a little "you are so romantic" she lent closer and kissed his shoulder "I love you so much"

"I love you too" he smiled placing his hand on her thigh "I will let you find out what the last one is" he flashed her a smile then looked back at the road

They sat singing along to I'll Be Your Baby Tonight, then waited for the next one to come on when it did Clarisse smiled at Joe

"Our Song" she smiled

"indeed" he looked at her for a second as she kissed his hand then he looked back at the road as they sat listening to the song "best for last"

"indeed" she smiled watching him

* * *

After a while they arrive back at the Palace, and after parking the car they headed up to the doors, only to see them being flung open by Olivia.

"Mommy" she rushed over "Daddy" she flung herself at them "I am so glad your home"

"missed us huh?" Clarisse laughed while watching her stand back with a nod "well we missed you too" she hugged her "come on, lets go in"

Joe stood watching them walk through the door then he followed and shut the door.

"so what's been happening?" Joe asked

"not much" she smiled

"I will just take the bags upstairs" Joe smiled

"ok" Clarisse nodded as he headed of towards the stairs then she looked down at Olivia "come on, lets go and sit down"

"ok" Olivia smiled while following her into the living room and sat down first, followed by Clarisse "are you ok Mommy?"

"of course" she nodded while crossing her legs "why?"

"because you sat down slowly" she asked looking at her

"oh I have a sore back" she smiled at her "nothing to worry about" she extended her arm "come on, I have missed your hugs"

"yay" Olivia smiled while snuggling up to her

After a few minutes Joe returned and sat on the coffee table in front of Clarisse

"would you like some tea?" he asked as someone walked over behind her

"I would love some" Clarisse nodded as Joe sat smirking and Olivia sat back

"guess who?" Harriet asked while covering Clarisse's eyes with her hands

"oh my god" she said sitting up and turned to her "HARRIET" Clarisse exclaimed while standing up then climbed over the couch to get to her as Olivia and Joe laughed "what are you doing here?" she said looking at her

"wait, I would love to see you climb over that couch again" Harriet giggled as Clarisse hugged her again as someone stood in the door way

"Hello Darling" Julia stood smiling as Clarisse looked over at her

"Mom?" she exclaimed and rushed over to her "what are you doing here?" she said hugging her

"I am moving back to Genovia" she smiled as Clarisse stood back "Joe said it was ok to stay here till I find my own place"

"oh my god" she hugged her again "you can live right here, we have plenty of room" Clarisse smiled

"told you she'd say that" Olivia jumped up

"yes you did" Harriet laughed "so did you have a nice time away?" she asked watching them come and sit down

"yes we did" Clarisse nodded as she sat next to Julia "wait, Pierre and Charlotte?"

"no sign of the baby yet" Julia answered

"phew I am glad I didn't miss it" Clarisse smiled as Olivia sat next to her

As they sat talking Joe went to get some coffee and tea for them.

"so my darling sister" Harriet smiled

"yes" Clarisse said looking at her with a smirk

"what's that look for?" Harriet asked as Olivia and Julia looked at her

"well whenever you say my darling sister, it normally comes with a rude question" Clarisse smirked

"I can't help it" Harriet chuckled

"so go on, ask me whatever it is you want to ask me then?" Clarisse smiled as she looked at Joe sipping his tea then looked back at Harriet

"ok, I saw you have a sore back" Harriet grinned at her "so you guys obviously went horse racing, so which one out of you came first the most?" she smirked

"Harriet" Clarisse blushed as Joe laughed

"what?" Harriet laughed "I love teasing you" she smirked "you no though if I had to bet on it, I would say Clari came first every time" she giggled as Clarisse sat looking at her in shock

"actually Harriet" Joe started as everyone looked at him "she didn't come first every time" he smirked "she did let me come first, some times"

"oh my god Joe, you are just as bad as Harriet" she said shaking her head

"this is rather funny" Julia smiled

"thanks Mom" Clarisse gasped looking at her

After a little while Olivia went upstairs leaving them to talk. They all had lunch together then Joe went out to help Shades with something, while Julia and Harriet went for a walk Clarisse sat talking to Amelia in her office when she heard Olivia crying and running down the stairs.

Clarisse rushed out into the hall "Olivia, whats wrong?" she looked up to see Sofia running after her "Sofia" she put her hand out as Olivia stood behind Clarisse "what is wrong with you?" she asked as Amelia stood in the door way

"I'm going to kill her" Sofia snapped

"wait a damn minute" Clarisse said while putting one arm behind her around Olivia "no one is going to kill anyone, now whats got into you?" she asked as Julia and Harriet came back in and stood by the front door

"you no Olivia she's not always gonna be there to support you" Sofia snapped

"I beg your pardon" Clarisse said amazed while looking at Sofia then moved looking at Olivia "what is going on?"

"she's worried I am going to tell you that she's been sleeping with her boyfriend and might be pregnant" Olivia blurted "oops"

"OLIVIA" Sofia gasped and went for her

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE" Clarisse said coming between them as Olivia rushed over to Amelia "is this true?" Clarisse asked as Sofia pulled herself away from her "Sofia"

"you can't talk" Sofia snapped as Julia gasped

"Fia" Julia shook her head

Clarisse looked at Julia then looked back at Sofia "go on?"

"yeah I no about you and Daddy when you was 15, telling everyone it started when you was 17" Sofia looked at her "and about the baby"

Everyone gasped as Clarisse looked at Sofia

_To Be Continued..._


	40. 40: Surprises, Surprises & Shocks Part 2

_...Continued._

Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Grammy?" Amelia whispered as Clarisse looked towards her and Olivia

After a second Clarisse looked at Julia "how could you?" she whispered

"I am so sorry" Julia answered and watched as she looked back at Sofia

"go to your room" Clarisse said

"No" Sofia snapped

"I said go to your room, Sofia" she answered her

"and I said NO" Sofia snapped

"NOW" Clarisse snapped back and watched as she stormed up the stairs

Clarisse stood looking down for a few seconds with her eyes closed, then slowly lifted her head and looked at Julia "I need to talk to you" she said walking over to her office as Amelia and Olivia stood out the way

Once Julia was inside Clarisse slammed the door as Amelia, Olivia and Harriet all stood in the hall.

"How could you do that?" Clarisse said getting angry

"I am so sorry, she was asking me about some stuff to do with her and her boyfriend and well it kind of slipped out" Julia answered

"how could THAT slip out, Mom?" Clarisse said staring at her "you had no right to tell her anything" she shook her head "to think just moments before I was over the moon about you moving back here" she said looking at her "and now I can't even stand to look at you"

"Clarisse please" Julia whispered

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT" Clarisse snapped as she started crying "get out" she snapped

"Clarisse..." Julia said watching her as she fell to pieces in front of her "I am so sorry"

"just leave me alone" she said walking over to the door and opened it

Clarisse watched as Julia walked out and she slammed the door behind her, then slumped down the door as she cried while wrapping her arms around her legs. After a while she pulled herself together and headed to see Sofia.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer

"Leave me alone" Sofia snapped and looked as the door opened "I said, leave me alone"

"no" Clarisse answered "not till we have talked" she shut the door and headed over to the bed and noticed she was packing "where are you going?"

"anywhere but here" Sofia snapped "I can't even stand to look at you anymore"

Clarisse sat watching her for a few minutes then stood up "let me help you?"

"what?" Sofia stood still looking at her

"it's not that I want you to go or can't wait to get you out the door, I can see you will go either way" Clarisse said grabbing something and folded it up "I thought it would give us a chance to talk" she said turning and looked at her

"ok" Sofia answered and carried on

"she had no right to tell you that" Clarisse said and carried on

"yeah well you wasn't going to was you" Sofia snapped

"I wasn't because your Father doesn't know" Clarisse said looking at her as she stopped and looked at her "don't think I haven't tried, I just couldn't" she said putting the top in the case

"why?" she asked

"because I was heartbroken" Clarisse replied and sat on the edge of the bed

"go on" Sofia said and carried on packing

"yes I was only 15 to young I know, but I was in love with the man of my dreams and I knew I had to be married into the Royal Family, thanks to my father" she whispered looking up at her "but to me the most important thing at the time was just being with Joe" she sighed "I was silly and in love" she looked down "then I found out I was pregnant, at 15 I know" she looked up at her as she stopped and looked back "my Father found out before I could tell Joe, and banned me from seeing him" she closed her eyes "he even locked me in my room so I couldn't get out" she looked up at her "then the worst thing ever to happen, happened, I lost the baby" she said taking a deep breath "it was all him, not my Mom, just him"

"Gran didn't tell me that, she made it sound that you had the baby" Sofia answered

"no, I lost it when I was 4 month's pregnant" she looked at Sofia with tears in her eyes "the doctor told me it was down to stress, for weeks afterwards I couldn't get out of bed, I couldn't eat or drink and was admitted to hospital" she said as she started crying "then my Father sent me away to stay with family for a while, when I returned I saw Joe and all those old feelings came flooding back and we started seeing each other secretly"

"when you was 17?" Sofia asked as Clarisse nodded "does he know anything about this at all?"

"no, I couldn't tell him" she whispered "I was just to heartbroken" she said looking at her "he was there for me though when I lost Rupert's baby, a few years later"

"what?" Sofia gasped while sitting down next to her

"when Philippe was 4, she wasn't conceived out of love, he put a lot of pressure on me" Clarisse replied

"she?" Sofia asked

"I lost her when I was 6 months gone" Clarisse said starting to cry "Rupert wasn't there, he didn't care and that's when I knew we had no marriage, and yes we did try again years later but it just wasn't to be" she looked at her "and your Father was there, he was an angel to me always there when I needed him" she whispered "I wanted so much to tell him, but I just couldn't seem to find the right words or time"

"I understand" Sofia nodded while putting her arm around Clarisse's shoulders "I think you should tell him now, he will understand"

Clarisse looked at her "I don't no" she said wiping her eyes

"Mom" Sofia whispered as she looked at her "tell him"

"when did you get so grown up?" Clarisse whispered as she started crying

"oh don't cry, please" she said hugging her "it will be ok" she whispered rubbing her back "I am glad you told me though" she lifted her head as Clarisse looked at her

"so am I" Clarisse answered "I am sorry for snapping earlier, it's just I was shocked"

"it's alright" Sofia nodded "I am sorry too, I was just so angry with Olivia it just came out"

"you remind me so much of me when I was your age, I wanted to move out when my parents did what they did, but couldn't" she said looking at her

"don't worry, I ain't going anywhere" Sofia nodded "I have no idea why I even packed for" she said looking at the case

"Sofia" Clarisse asked as she looked at her "do you really think that your pregnant?"

"I don't no" Sofia answered as someone knocked on the door "come in" Sofia answered as they both looked to see who came in

"it's just me" Julia said coming in and saw Clarisse sat there "oh sorry, I didn't no you was here"

"it's alright" Clarisse said standing up

"I will leave you to talk" Sofia said standing up and walked over to the door "you need it" she whispered and left them to it

She headed downstairs and sat in the kitchen with Amelia, they sat talking when Joe came in.

"hey Daddy" Sofia said looking at him

"hey" he smiled over "whats wrong?"

"just some stuff, it's being sorted now" Sofia answered

"ok" he sat down as Julia came in

"ahh Joe" Julia whispered

"have you been crying?" Joe asked looking at her then at Sofia and Amelia "somethings going on?" he said looking at Julia

"Clarisse wants to see you, she's up in the suite" Julia answered

"ok" he answered while standing up and headed upstairs

He walked into the suite and saw her sat down at the table

"whats going on?" he asked shutting the door and walked over to her "are you ok?"

"no" she shook her head "I need to talk to you about something" she said looking up at him

"what is it?" he asked while grabbing the chair and sat next to her

"Sofia and Olivia know about us when we was 15" she whispered

"what, how?" he asked while taking her hand

"my Mother" she said looking at him "there is something else"

"ok" he took a deep breath "carry on"

"do you no when I disappeared" she said looking at him as he nodded "I was pregnant, my Father found out and locked me in my room so I couldn't see you" she whispered "only I lost the baby" she whispered as he nodded

"I know" he whispered and moved closer to her

"how?" she asked

"well when I hadn't seen you for a while I came knocking on your door, your Mother told me what had happened, and said that if Philippe saw me anywhere near your house or you he would kill me" he whispered as Clarisse started crying "she said if I really honestly loved you I would leave you alone" he whispered putting his arm around her shoulder

"but you never said anything" she looked at him

"why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"because I was too heartbroken, I couldn't find the right words or time" she answered

"well the same stands for me" he whispered "I loved you more than anything in the world Clarisse, I was so heartbroken and knew you was too" he said rubbing her back as she rested her head on his shoulder "when I saw you again a while later, I was so happy and then you was forced to marry Rupert" he said

"I know" she lifted her head "I wish it was you I married back then" she whispered while resting her head back down on his chest

"I know, so do I" he answered "but I still got to protect you" he said kissing her hair

"I am glad" she whispered

They sat in silence for a while then Joe lifted his head

"actually, I need to tell you something of my own" he stood up "be right back" he said rushing out the room returning a few minutes later

"Joe, whats going on?" Clarisse asked as he stood in front of her holding some papers "whats this?" he extended his hand to her

"read them" he whispered as she took them and he stood back

She took them and took a few minutes to keep repeating what it said, then she looked at him "you have a son?" she whispered and looked back down at the papers for a second then looked back at him as he nodded "you have a son?" she whispered

_To Be Continued..._


	41. 41: Surprises, Surprises & Shocks Part 3

_...Continued._

"how long have you known?" Clarisse asked while putting the papers on the table

"just a couple weeks, as soon as I found out I wanted a DNA test, and that's the results" he said watching her

"I don't believe this" she said looking at him "you knew for 2 weeks and you didn't say anything?"

"I thought long and hard whether to tell you or not, but I decided to wait till I got the results back first, just in case he wasn't mine" he said standing next to her "I didn't do it to hurt you"

"hurt me?" she said looking at him "when? how? what?" she said trying to get her head around it

"he is the same age as Pierre" he whispered

"oh" she nodded "I can't really say anything to that" she shrugged and looked at him "how come it took them so long to come forward?"

"because he did it out of respect to his Mothers husband who raised him as his own, he died a couple months ago" he answered

"ahh I can understand that" she slumped back in the chair and looked back at the paper work "I still can't believe this, you have a son" she said looking up at him

"yeah" he nodded while sitting back down next to her

she looked at him "you have a son?" she said shaking her head as he nodded

"I know its a lot to take in Clari" he whispered putting his arm around her back

"a lot to take in, there's us talking about the kids I lost and here are you telling me you actually have a son" she stood up and walked over to the window as she started crying

"I am sorry" he whispered looking over "I know it was bad timing" he whispered while walking over

"you got that right" she said and folded her arms as he stood behind her "this day started so lovely" she said closing her eyes and turned her head sideways as he put his hands on her shoulders "wait a minute" she said looking out the window

"what?" he asked as he watched her walk back over and grabbed the papers

"Andrew Wellman?" she asked

"yeah, that's his name" he answered while watching her

"what's his mothers name?" she asked

"Elizabeth Roberts" he said "used to be Wellman" he watched her as she started crying "what's wrong Clari?" he asked walking over

she put her hands up to stop him "that's my cousin" she put the papers down and stepped back "I used to have play dates with her and Andrew when Pierre was born" she said walking backwards "this is to much" she said looking at him "I think I need to be alone"

With that she walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her, Joe sighed and sat on the couch for a bit. After a couple hours she came out.

"Clari" Joe said sitting up as she stood next to him

"I have been thinking" she said sitting next to him

"and?" he asked looking at her

"nothing I can really say or be mad about, we wasn't together when this happened" she said looking at him "yes I introduced you to her when we was first dating" she said looking up at him "but as I said there is nothing that I can say"

"I had no idea till today that she was your cousin Clari, I am so sorry" he said putting his hand on her back

"you have nothing to be sorry about" she said shrugging while looking at him as the door swung open "what the" she gasped looking towards it as Amelia, Pierre and Shades rushed into their suite "whatever is going on?" she said putting her hand on her chest as Joe took her hand

"Grammy" Amelia said pushing the door up then looked at her "we don't want to alarm you"

"but there's someone in the living room who looks just like Dad" Pierre exclaimed

Clarisse and Joe looked at all three of them as they all stood nodding

"he is with his Mother and" Shades exclaimed

"he claims to be Joe's son" Pierre said

Clarisse looked at Joe "Andrew?"

"I think so" he said looking at her

Shades, Amelia and Pierre all looked at each other then back at them

"Andrew?" Amelia questioned as Joe stood up

"yes, my Son" Joe answered as all three of them gasped

"um... when did that happen?" Pierre asked while looking at Clarisse as she looked down

"he's a month older than you, Pierre" Clarisse sighed while looking up at him

"oh" Amelia whispered "it's actually really freaky because he looks so much like him, if you saw him from afar you would think it was Grandpa" Amelia said while looking at them

"Joseph" Clarisse said while standing up and walked over to them "may I go and see her first?"

"of course" he nodded

"thank you" she answered and pulled herself together

"her?" Pierre asked

"yes" Clarisse said looking over at him "it's my cousin, Elizabeth" she answered while walking out as Pierre and Amelia gasped and looked at each other before looking at Joe

They all followed her downstairs, Clarisse took a deep breath then walked into the living room.

"Hello sorry to keep you" she said walking over and stood in front of them as they both stood up "I understand you are here to see Mr Romano?" she said looking at him and couldn't believe her eyes

"Hello Your Majesty" the man said "my name is Andrew, and yes we are"

"Hello Andrew" Clarisse answered and looked at Elizabeth "and Hello Elizabeth" she said as Andrew looked between them "how are you?" she said stepping closer and hugged her "I haven't seen you in forever, what are you doing here?" she asked stepping back and held onto her hands

"hello Clari" she answered "indeed, it has been a very long time" Elizabeth nodded "and please call me Beth, remember" she smiled

"of course, how could I forget that" she smiled "It was me who gave you that name"

"indeed" Beth smiled "and I am here with my Son, Andrew" she said looking at Andrew followed by Clarisse

"I know, I just wondered if you would admit it" she said looking at her

"you already know each other?" Andrew asked

"yes of course" Beth exclaimed "she's my best friend and cousin" she answered as Clarisse looked at her she whispered "I'm sorry Clari"

Clarisse looked at Andrew then sat down "please sit" she motioned them to sit and looked back at Andrew "well he really does look like Joe" she said looking at them "I can't get my head around this" she shook her head "I mean I can see Joe in him, I couldn't then and wouldn't have no reason to think that back then" she said closing her eyes for a second and looked back at her "why didn't you tell him back then?"

"I couldn't" Beth whispered

"but you was here, well actually you never came here on the play dates" Clarisse said "it all make's sense to me now" she said looking at her

"that's why, I couldn't face him" Beth answered

"don't you think he had a right to know he had a son" Clarisse said questioning her

"my parents didn't want him in his life" Beth answered

"he still had a right" Clarisse snapped "what happened Beth?"

"we dated a couple months, after you told me he was a dish" Beth said looking at her "and knowing you was married to Rupert I knew nothing would ever come of you and Joe" she answered "and you can't moan at me for stealing him seeing though you was married to someone else"

"you had his baby and you couldn't tell me?" Clarisse answered

"I couldn't, that's why we moved away in the end" Beth answered "my parents didn't want me around as the older Andrew got the more he started looking like Joe, and well you get the picture"

"I just can't get my head around this" Clarisse said looking at them both "I trusted you, you was my best friend" she said watching as Beth looked down

"I know it's a big shock" Andrew said as Clarisse slowly looked at him

"you can say that again" Clarisse answered "I can't believe you didn't even tell Joe or me"

"I know, I should of" Beth answered as Clarisse shook her head

"I am going to see Joe" Clarisse said standing up "I will have Sasha bring some tea in for you, I will be back in a bit" she said walking over to the door and walked out and looked at Joe "he's all yours" she nodded "I will be up in the suite waiting"

"ok" he said and walked into the living room

She stood watching him as he walked into the living room then she went to get some coffee and headed up to their suite and sat at the table waiting for him to come up. Every few minutes she checked the time and even walked around the suite for a bit, feeling restless as to what was happening downstairs.

After an hour she sat back down and slumped in the chair while tucking her ankle behind the other she started thinking of when they was younger, starting to hate the fact that this happened.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Joe come in the door, or rush over to the bedroom. Only when the door slammed she came too and quickly looked up hearing another door close, she stood up and walked over to the bedroom door then the bathroom door.

"Joey" she said knocking on the door

"its open" he answered while sitting on the edge of the bath

she came in slowly and pushed the door up "its going to be ok" she moved sitting next to him and rubbed his back as he looked down

"I don't no what to say" he shrugged "I am so sorry" he whispered while looking at her

"don't be sorry Joe" she answered "it's not your fault"

"I feel like I cheated" he said closing his eyes

"you didn't though, we wasn't together and I was married to Rupert" she said taking his hand "having a child of my own" she looked at him

he looked at her for a few seconds "but..." he started then stood up and walked over placing his hands on the side of the sink "it's so frustrating"

Clarisse sat and watched him as he stayed like that for a few minutes, she noticed anger building inside of him and was surprised when he spun around and punched the wall next to him, she quickly put her arms up to her face in defense then slowly moved them down to see him stood back how he was.

shaking his head "I can't get that feeling out of my head"

"what feeling?" Clarisse asked

"that I cheated on you" he said looking at her "it makes me feel sick" he said looking down

"but you didn't" she said softly "please don't think you did, because you haven't" she said watching him

"I have a son Clari" he said looking at her "I can't get my head around it" he said looking back down

"neither can I, but you do" she said and checked his hand "did you hurt your hand when you punched the wall" she said taking hold of it

"no" he said looking down at her holding his hand "just stung a bit but its fine" he said looking into her eyes "why are you still here" he said shaking his head and turned around while putting his hands up to his face

"Joey look at me" she whispered as he shook his head "look at me please" he looked at her as she stepped closer to him while holding onto his hands and looked up into his eyes "I love you Joseph that's why I am still here, and yes so what if you have a son, its just another family member"

"but he's not yours" he whispered while looking into her eyes "its not with you"

"I know, but that doesn't matter" she whispered

"I would of done anything to have a son with you" he whispered while closing his eyes

"I know" she nodded while putting her hand up cupping his cheek "I would of too, but you no what" she whispered

"what?" he said opening his eyes

"I look at what we have got and it reminds me how lucky we are to have them" she whispered starting to feel sad "yes I had Philippe and Pierre, I would of loved to have a mini Joe" she said softly while moving her hand down and took his hand again "but we have two beautiful girls and Pierre, everyday I have with them to me is a blessing" she whispered

he nodded "your right" he said closing his eyes again

"Joseph" she whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at her "I have already lost Philippe, I can not lose you too" she whispered

"your not going to lose me" he whispered while wrapping his arms around her waist "I promise" he said burying his face in the crook of her neck

"promise" she whispered as she put her arms around his shoulders

"I promise" he whispered

After a few moments he started crying.

Clarisse pulled back and looked at him "oh Joe" she said putting her hands up cupping his face "everything will be ok, I promise" she kissed him then wrapped her arms around his shoulders again

"I'm so sorry" he whispered

"it's ok Joe honestly" Clarisse whispered back while rubbing his back

After a few minutes he stepped back and wiped his eyes as Clarisse stood to his side.

"I am here, I always will be" she said watching him

"thank you" he answered while sitting on the edge of the bath and took her hands "I love you so much" he whispered while looking up at her as he pulled her close to him, making her stand between his legs

"I love you too" she said letting go of his hands and wrapped them around his shoulders, placing one hand on the back of his neck and the other on the back of his head and kissed him

After a few minutes someone knocked on the door.

"yes" Clarisse said while looking down as Joe still had his arms around her "who is it?"

"it's me" Amelia said "sorry to disturb you, but Charlotte's gone into labor"

Clarisse looked at Joe then the door "ok, I will be right there" she looked down at Joe "are you coming?"

"no" he shook his head "I am going to stay here, do some thinking"

"ok" she said stepping back as he stood up "I will call you later with news then" she said putting her hands up cupping his face "everything will be ok, I promise"

"I know" he nodded and lowered his head, kissing her softly

"see you later" she said walking out

* * *

After a few hours she returned, finding Joe fast asleep in bed. She got undressed and tried to get into bed without waking him, but failed.

"sorry, go back to sleep" she said rolling onto her back

"I am awake, I was just resting my eyes" he said turning onto his side "you didn't call?"

"no I forgot to take my phone, it happened so fast" she said looking at him "she had a little girl, they are going to call her Lilly" she smiled

"aww that's a lovely name" Joe smiled

"yea, they named her after Charlotte's Mom" she nodded while putting her arm up resting it on the pillow above her head "how are you feeling now? did you do some thinking?"

"I am alright, and yea" he nodded

"ok good" she said closing her eyes

"thank you Clari" he watched as she opened her eyes

"for what?" she asked

"for everything" he said and kissed her a couple times


	42. 42: Betrayed

A Year has passed, Amelia just turned 19 a few day's ago. She's still not Queen but will be one day soon. She at present is dividing her time between Genovia and back with her Mom. And because they have had a lot on lately she's currently in Genovia.

Things between Clarisse and Joe have become strained ever since Elizabeth and Andrew came into their life's. Joe has been spending a lot of time with Olivia and him, while Clarisse has been busy with Amelia and getting her ready to be Queen.

She made piece with her Mom and she now lives in one of the guest houses on the Palace grounds. Harriet is also living back in Genovia, after her marriage broke down.

After getting ready Clarisse went down for breakfast, finding the girls and Joe already in there.

"good morning" she smiled grabbing some breakfast

"morning Mom" Sofia smiled while looking over

"what are you girls doing today?" Clarisse asked while sitting down between them

Olivia smiled as she gave her a kiss "not much Mommy, probably just getting our stuff ready for school tomorrow"

"ahh yes" she nodded then sipped her juice "and what about you" she said turning to Sofia

"I am free this morning but then I am going to my friends this afternoon" she smiled as she lent closer and kissed her "what about you?" she asked

"oh meetings as normal" she laughed a little and started eating her breakfast "actually" she said checking the time "has anyone seen Amelia?" both the girls shook her head

"I believe she went for an early morning ride" Joe nodded

"ahh ok, thank you Joe" she nodded "and what might you be doing today?" she asked while looking at him

"oh just the normal, helping Shades" he said looking at them

"ok" Clarisse nodded and continued eating her breakfast

They continued having breakfast then the girls and Joe left as Clarisse finished her coffee while thinking about the day ahead. When she was done she came out into the hall to see Amelia and Charlotte heading towards her office.

"Hello, I am here" she stood smiling as they both stopped and looked at her "I take it you was looking for me?" she asked

"of course" Amelia smiled "we have a conference call in a few minute's, you have remembered, haven't you?"

"of course" she laughed a little "how could I forget this" she smiled walking over to her "Charlotte can you bring us some water when you have a few minutes please?" she said standing still and looked at her

"of course" she nodded and hurried off

"right then" Clarisse said walking into her office "lets get this call started, shall we?" she smiled back at Amelia

* * *

After the meeting Amelia went for a walk while Clarisse stayed thinking in her office, when she had a phone call from someone she didn't really want. When it ended she sat staring at the phone for a few minutes then stood up and walked out to find Joe.

"Charlotte, have you seen Joe?" she asked

"I believe Shades said he was up in your suite, sorting out some lights or something" she said looking at her

"ok, thank you" she said walking towards the stairs

"is everything alright?" Charlotte asked

"oh just fine" Clarisse replied and carried on to her suite

When she reached the door she took a deep breath, walked in, closed and locked the door behind her and wondered over and sat down next to him on the couch.

"whats wrong?" Joe asked looking at her

"nothing" she said and snuggled up to him

"are you sure?" he asked

"actually, I do have one small question" she said tipping her head back and looked at him

"ok, shoot" he smiled

she looked at him trying to keep it cool "last week, when you dropped Beth home, did you kiss her?" she whispered not wanting to believe it but his silence gave him away "thank you, you gave me your answer" she snapped standing up

"Clarisse wait, its not what you think" he said rushing over to her

"not what I think?" she asked spinning around and studied his face "then please tell me what it is I am thinking?" she said folding her arms

he looked her in the eyes "I have been trying to do this right Clari, we haven't had a intimate relationship for a year now" he said looking down "I don't no where I belong or where I went wrong" putting his hands in his pockets while looking up

"that's not my fault, I made time for you, your the one who has lost interest since she and your Son came into your life" she snapped moving away from him "I have tried my hardest to keep this marriage going, but its not working" she said looking at him "is it?"

"Clarisse don't say that please" he said looking at her

"it's the truth" she snapped while sitting at the table

"Clari, I am so sorry" he whispered while standing and watched her

After a few minute's of silence, Clarisse looked over at him.

"did you sleep with her?" she asked as he stood in silence "I said, did you sleep with her" she whispered firmly, again his silence gave him away "how could you do this to me? to us? to your daughters? to your family?" she said feeling hurt

"oh come on, its not like there is an us anymore Clarisse?" he said watching her

"maybe your right" she whispered and closed her eyes trying not to get angry

After a moment she stood up while starting to cry "you did the one thing you promised me you would never do to me" she said in an angry voice and grabbed the vase, throwing it at him but hit the door instead, just as Olivia and Sofia walked passed, they stopped and looked at each other

"Clarisse calm down" Joe said while walking over to her

"get away from me" she said putting her hands out "you betrayed my trust" she screamed as he grabbed her arms "GET OF ME"

"calm down" he shouted

Outside the suite door Sofia looked at Olivia "go and get help"

"ok" Olivia said and ran of

"Mom" Sofia screamed trying to open the door

Inside the room Joe still had hold of Clarisse's arms

"calm down so we can talk" he whispered

"NO" she snapped "you disgust me"

"Clarisse please" he said

"Get Of Me" she said trying to pull her arms free and ended up slipping onto her back , pulling Joe down with her, banging her head as she hit the floor "ouch" she cried while putting her hand up onto the back of her head

"Clari are you ok?" he said looking at her and was surprised when she started lashing out at him and kicking her legs

"GET OF ME" she screamed

straddling her "Clarisse calm down" he said grabbing her wrists

"GET OF ME" she cried trying to catch her breath "you slept with her Joe" she whispered while looking at him for a second "how could you do this" her breathing heavy "how could you" she screamed while trying to pull free

"MOM" Sofia screamed trying the door again "MOM"

"OUT THE WAY" Shades shouted while running towards her with Pierre, Amelia and Olivia following

"someone's in there hurting her" she screamed as he started kicking at the door, when he kicked it down she pushed Shades out the way and ran in the door to see Joe pinning her arms to the floor as she kicked her legs "DAD, GET OF HER" she screamed running over

Shades and Pierre ran in as Amelia stayed out in the hall with Olivia

Sofia pushed him off and helped Clarisse up "Mom, are you ok" she said looking at her as Joe went to stop forward "UH I DON'T THINK SO" Sofia said putting her hand on his chest "get away from her"

"let me explain" Joe said watching her

"NO" Sofia snapped while pushing him back then turned to Clarisse "it's ok Mom" she whispered while wrapping her arms around her as she cried on her shoulder

"Clarisse" Joe whispered

"I think you need to go, Joseph" Pierre said firmly while standing between the girls and him

"Mate, come on" Shades said while standing behind Joe

"alright" he put his hands up "I'm going" he said walking out with Shades following

"he's gone Mom" Sofia whispered while still hugging her

"Mommy?" Olivia whispered while standing in the door

Everyone looked as Clarisse lifted her head as Olivia ran over and hugged her. Then Amelia and Pierre started cleaning up the mess as Sofia took Clarisse and Olivia into the bedroom.

A couple hours later, Sofia left Olivia with Clarisse and headed downstairs.

"Bro" she said while slipping on her coat "I have Shades taking me to see Dad, can you keep an eye on Mom for me?"

"of course, where is she?" he asked

"she's sleeping up with Olivia" she said as Shades opened the door

"ok" he said watching her "are you sure that's a good idea, going to see your Dad I mean?"

"I need to no why he done what he done" she said looking at him "just look after Mom, ok?"

He nodded and watched her walk over to the door "Fia" he said as she stopped and looked over at him "I'm proud of you"

"why?" she asked

"for standing up for yourself and Mom" he whispered "your such a strong young lady, I have to keep reminding myself that your only 16" he smiled at her "I'm proud and I know Mom will be too"

"thanks Bro" she smiled and left

He stood smiling for a few seconds then went upstairs.

After a couple hours she returned and stayed the rest of the day with her Mom and Olivia.


	43. 43: Officially Over

A month later.

Joe moved out of the Palace a few days after his and Clarisse's fight, only coming back to pick up Olivia. At the moment Sofia doesn't want much to do with him, but goes out with them sometimes.

Over this last month Clarisse and Sofia have grown a lot closer to what they used to be, and Sofia has become even more protective of her Mom than she was before.

After breakfast with the girls in her suite, Clarisse took her time getting ready. Everyday has been a struggle since Joe left and today was no different. As she sat in her closet trying to sort out her hair, Sofia appeared.

"Mom" she said while walking over

turning to her "what's wrong?" she asked

"nothing" she said standing behind her "I just came to make sure you was ok?" she asked while watching her turn back to face the mirror

"oh I'm fine darling" she nodded forcing a smile while looking at her in the mirror

"that smile says other wise" she said leaning over and wrapped her arm's around her shoulders from behind

"it's just another day" she said putting one hand up onto Sofia's arms around her and the other up cupping her cheek while looking at her in the mirror

"it will get better Mom, I promise" she whispered as they started rocking side to side gently "it may take time but you got us girls" she smiled

"I know" she nodded with a smile "and I am thankful for you both every second of every day" she nodded

Sofia smiled "want me to do your hair? I noticed you was having trouble with it" Sofia asked

"if you want to" she answered while looking at her in the mirror

Sofia just smiled and started doing her hair for her as Clarisse sat with her eyes closed.

Afterwards they both headed downstairs, being met by Charlotte.

"Morning Charlotte" Clarisse smiled

"good morning, um..." she started "Joe is in your office and wishes to speak to you"

Both Charlotte and Sofia stood looking at her

"I can come in with you if you like, Mom?" Sofia offered

"Shades in in there also, in case he starts but he did say he wasn't going to start he just wanted to talk to you about something and give you something" Charlotte said looking at her

"did he say what?" Sofia asked as Charlotte shook her head "do you want me to come in with you?" she asked while looking at Clarisse

"no it's alright, I no what this is about" she said walking over to her office "thank you though" she walked in to her office as both men looked at her "it's alright Shades, you can leave"

"are you sure?" he asked as she nodded "ok, well I will be just right outside that door"

"thank you" she watched him walk out then looked at Joe "have you seen Olivia?"

"yes shes in the car waiting for me" he said watching her as she walked over to her desk and sat down "I think you no why I am here"

"I think so" she said looking at him

"is it what you really want?" he asked

"no it's not what I want Joseph" she said looking at him "but I loved you and you done the one thing you promised me you would never ever do to me" she whispered "I can't do it anymore" she whispered

"I know and I am so sorry, if I could turn the clocks back I would" he answered "I know I betrayed you and broke your heart" he said putting his hands on the back of the chair in front of her

"did you get the letter?" she asked

"I did and I wanted to give them to you personally, that's why I am here" he said taking something from his inner jacket "I don't want it to end but I guess it has too" he said putting them on the desk in front of her "I have signed them" he said stepping back

"thank you, Joseph" Clarisse nodded while looking at them then looked back at him

"I'm sorry Clarisse" he said stepping back "I messed up and for that I will ever be sorry" he whispered while walking towards the door "I hope we can be friends" he asked while looking over at her

"I don't no" she shrugged "right now it's just to hard" she said sadly

"I understand" he nodded "take care Clarisse" he whispered and walked out, pulling the door up behind him

Clarisse put the papers away in her drawer and sat crying for a bit, her heart breaking even more. After a while Sofia came to check on her before heading to town with Charlotte.

* * *

After thinking for a while Clarisse came out of her office to see Pierre walking across the hall to his Dad's old office.

"Pierre" Clarisse said pulling up the door

"Hi Mom, is everything alright?" he asked walking over to her

"I am going for a walk, my Lawyer is due to arrive sometime this afternoon but I really need a walk to clear my head" she said looking at him "can you please come and find me if he arrives when I am out"

"is everything alright?" he asked

"yes" she nodded "it will be soon"

"do you want some company?" he asked

"no" she shook her head "I just want to be alone"

"ok" he watched her walk to the door

"don't forget to come and find me if he arrives" she said looking back at him as he nodded "thank you"

He stood watching her walk down the stairs and over to the grass and with a shake of his head, knowing what was going to happen he went into his Dad's old office.

* * *

With a deep sigh she sat down on the bench, near the flowers she loves to spend time on, however today she couldn't bring herself to even smell them. She just sat looking at them while thinking about everything, her mind running around old memories as she closed her eyes.

A couple hours later, Pierre came over to let her know that her Lawyer had arrived. When he reached the bench he noticed her Wedding Ring on the arm of the bench and the forms on her lap, with a soft sigh he moved and sat next to her.

Opening her eyes she looked at him "Hello darling"

"Hello Mom" he said resting his arm along the back of the bench and placed his hand on her shoulder "your Lawyer is here"

"ok thank you" she said looking down

"I asked him to give us a few minutes, just in case you needed some time" he said watching her

"time is all I seem to have today" she said looking at him "thank you though"

"it's alright" he watched her as she looked towards the Palace "are you going to sign them?" she looked at him "I saw he's signed them" he said pointing to the papers on her lap

"he has" she nodded while looking down "and I am, yes" she said grabbing the pen from beside her "I just needed some thinking time" she said looking at him

"are you sure" he asked

"yes" she said looking at him "I can't even begin to explain how I feel over this"

"I understand" he whispered "I saw the hurt in your eyes when Dad done it to you, and even more so when He done it to you"

"am I doing the right thing?" she asked looking at him

"I can't answer that for you Mom, you no that" he answered "just follow what your heart tells you" he whispered as she nodded and looked back at the Palace

They sat in silence for a bit just staring at the Palace.

"you no I have this memory running around my head" Pierre started as Clarisse looked at him "it must be the first memory I have as I am young in it" he nodded

"whats that?" she asked

"it was after a time Dad had hurt you" he watched as she blinked and looked back at the Palace "and Joe was there for you afterwards" he whispered "it stuck in my mind and as I got older, the more I saw Dad hurt you the more I wanted that person who was there for you to be me" he watched as she looked at him "I know I was there when Philippe died, but you couldn't trust, well you could but you wanted Joe more, I guess because he was your best friend and had been for years, and being your first love after all" he watched her "since this happened, you haven't had anyone really there for you, just the girls and I but you push us away" she looked at him

"you are my best friend too" she whispered

"I know" he nodded while taking her hand "but I could never be there the way Joe was, even when Dad died it was him you turned too" he watched as he looked down "maybe ending this isn't the best idea"

"Pierre, you don't no half of it" she said closing her eyes

"then trust me and tell me and let me be there for you" he whispered softly as she slowly looked up at him "I know what he done was wrong, and there is more to it, but please trust someone and let them be there for you instead of pushing us away" he said as tears pricked his eyes "please"

"oh Pierre please don't cry" she said turning in the seat and put her hand up cupping his cheek "or I will start, again"

"I can't help it Mom, everyone is worried about you and it makes me so mad that I can't do anything" he said starting to cry followed by Clarisse "I'm sorry Mom" he said hugging her

After a few minutes she took a deep breath and explained a couple things to him, then they sat in silence as she rested her head on his shoulder he rubbed her arm.

"thank you, Pierre" she said lifting her head and looked at him while sitting back and wiped her face

"anytime Mom" he said taking her hand "just remember we are here for you" he nodded "I no you still love him and don't want to lose him"

"oh I do, so much" she said looking at the forms and ring

"just think carefully, take your time and follow your heart" he said kissing her cheek "ok"

"ok" she nodded

"promise?" he asked

"I promise" she answered

"ok" he said standing up "I am going to head back, are you coming?"

"no" she shook her head "I need a bit more time" she whispered "can you let my Lawyer no I will be there as soon as I can"

"of course" he nodded and started heading back to the Palace

He stopped half way and looked back at Clarisse as she sat with her hands covering her face, he let out a sad sigh and carried on, letting her Lawyer know then just sat waiting. Not long after Charlotte and Sofia came back and they all stood in the hall way talking when Clarisse came in with a sealed envelope in her hand, Pierre knew straight away what she chose.

"thanks for waiting, James" she said walking over to him

"it's alright" he nodded at her

"whats that Mom?" Sofia asked as everyone looked at her and Pierre lowered his head looking down

"is that them?" James asked

Clarisse looked down at them as she took hold of them with both hands "yes" she looked back up at him

"Mom?" Sofia asked

"wait Sofia" Pierre said putting his hand on her back

"I will deal with it and get back to you" he said putting them in his inner pocket

"thank you" she said folding her arms "the ring is in there too, can you make sure he gets it back" she said looking at him as Sofia gasped

"I will do" he nodded

"Mom?" Sofia whispered as Clarisse looked at her "I no I hate him right now for what he's done, but are you really going ahead with this?" she asked as Pierre rubbed her back

"I am" she nodded "I'm sorry" she watched as she turned and started running up the stairs "Sofia" Clarisse called after her as a couple tears escaped her eyes

"I will go" Charlotte said as Pierre looked at her then she rushed after her

"I will be in contact" James said looking at Clarisse

"thank you" she walked over to the door, shutting it after him then turned to Pierre as she started crying

"come here, Mom" Pierre whispered while walking over to her giving her a hug

"why do I feel so bad" she whispered

"you will for a while, the girls will come around" he answered while rubbing her back

They stood in the hall way for a few minutes, then Clarisse headed upstairs to talk to Sofia. She knocked on the door then walked in.

"Charlotte" Clarisse whispered as she looked over "you can leave us now" she said walking over

"of course" Charlotte whispered and headed over to the door

She stood at the door for a second while watching Clarisse as she sat down on the bed next to Sofia then walked out, giving them some space.

"Sofia" Clarisse said rubbing her back "I'm sorry you had to find out that way"

she sat up and looked at her "I didn't think you guys would actually get divorced, I thought it would pass and you will get back together"

"I can't do that, darling" she whispered "he done the one thing he promised me he would never do and it crushed me so much"

"I know, but..." she said crying "its you and Daddy, your meant to be together forever" she cried

"I'm so sorry darling, we tried to make it work we really did" she said hugging her

"not this month you haven't" she looked at her

"we have tried for a whole year to make it last, what he done was the last straw" she said starting to cry "please understand"

"I am trying" she whispered "I'm sorry Mom" she said hugging her "I just didn't think my parent's would ever ever part" she cried on her shoulder

"I'm sorry darling" she said looking at her

They laid on the bed for a while then Sofia turned and looked at Clarisse as she laid with her eyes closed.

"are you sleeping?" she whispered

"no" Clarisse answered while slowly opening her eyes

"it's time to move on?" She said

"yes" Clarisse nodded and wrapped her arms around Sofia as she snuggled back down with her

"I love you Mom" she whispered

"I love you too" Clarisse answered and closed her eyes again while kissing Sofia's forehead


	44. 44: Its Time To Move On

_Just a quick note to say..._

_ Veve: I actually had it all planned, then I read your comment and I'm like WOW do I wanna mess this up a bit more and have some more fun? LOL Of course, thanks for the tip :) thanks for taking time to read and comment also ;) _

_ tengland2: I loved his memory too :) I would love to see them together again too, lets see what happens, shall we? hehe thanks for taking time to read and comment ;) _

_ Everyone else who reads this story, if you do that is haha Thank you for taking time to read it. And a big thanks to Veve and tengland for taking time to comment, I love getting comments as it makes me wanna carry on with the story. _

_Happy New Year To You All :) _

ooOoo

Over a year later, Yesterday was Clarisse's birthday and what would of been her and Joe's Wedding Anniversary, only they have been divorced for over a year now. But for the sake of the girls they have remained friends and are talking now.

Sofia turned 18 a couple weeks ago, and now goes to school the other side of Genovia and because it takes an hour and half to get there she lives there also. Coming home every weekend, this being one of them for her Mom's birthday.

Harriet took Clarisse out for her birthday last night, only it didn't go how she had planned.

After getting ready she came down and grabbed some breakfast and coffee in the breakfast room, finding both Sofia and Olivia sat in there talking.

"well good morning girls" Harriet smiled

"Good morning" Sofia smiled "is Mom in your suite?"

"no" Harriet shook her head "didn't she come home last night?"

"wait, what?" Sofia exclaimed

"yeah she hooked up with an old friend" she said checking the time "I thought she would of come back though" she said about to sip her coffee then noticed Sofia was giving her an evil look "what?"

"rewind and go back to the part where you said that she hooked up with someone?" she snapped "who?"

"oh just an old friend of ours, we've known him for years and years" she nodded

"you let her go home with him?" Sofia snapped

"Sofia, relax" Harriet started "we trust him"

"I don't care" Sofia snapped and sat back in shock

"Sofia, you knew it was going to happen at some point, darling" Harriet said while sitting next to her "she and your Father haven't been together for over a year, it was only a matter of time"

"I know" she lifted her head "I just didn't think it would happen" she looked at her "it doesn't feel or seem right"

"I know it will feel weird for a while" Harriet said looking at her "but you no us women have needs"

"Harriet" Sofia gasped "I didn't mean that, I mean that she's hooking up with people, she's a Queen" she said sadly

"you have to let her move on Sofia" Harriet said looking at her

"but she should be with Daddy" Olivia whispered as they both looked at her

"yeah" Sofia exclaimed "Olivia is right, she should be with Daddy not with some stranger"

"listen girls" Harriet started "your Mom has been through a lot, she needs to learn lessons and move on when it happens, it's what life throw's at you" she said looking at Sofia then Olivia "do you understand" they both nodded "good, now we just have to be there for her and accept the fact shes moving on and will hopefully be happy again soon"

"ok" Sofia nodded

"I don't like it" Olivia said sadly

"it will be ok Livy" Sofia said taking her hand "we want Mom to be happy, right?"

"yeah of course I do" Olivia nodded "I just don't like the idea of her being with someone else"

"neither do I, but there isn't much we can do about it" Sofia said looking at her

After a little while Harriet got ready to leave them to it, while in the hall Shades peered through the front door checking the hall was clear.

"Clarisse" he said turning to her "it's all clear" he stood back as she rushed up the stairs to him

standing next to him "thank you Shades" she whispered while slipping of her shoes

"no problem" he answered and watched as she rushed across the hall holding the shoes to her chest

"Right girls, you better get a move on and get ready" Harriet said coming into the hall and saw Clarisse rushing up the stairs "ahh the sister returns" she said and sipped her tea as Clarisse stopped in her tracks "and still in the same dress as last night, could only mean one thing" she smirked "how was it?" she laughed "was he any good?"

"shh" Clarisse said turning around and crouched down grabbing one of the rails "where are the girls?"

"in the breakfast" she looked at her with a cheeky grin "well from the size of that hickey on your neck, it looks like you had an amazing time last night" she smirked

"Harriet please, don't" she said looking at her

"you look pale, Clari" she smirked "have to much to drink did you?"

"Harriet" Clarisse snapped and looked at her

"one thing you should no, the girls may no that you hooked up with someone last night" Harriet said

"what? please tell me you didn't" Clarisse exclaimed

"I did" she nodded "but don't worry I didn't tell them who it was with" she laughed a little

"oh that just makes it worse" she answered as Pierre started coming down the stairs

"Mom" he said stopping as she turned a little

"oh god Clarisse, your my sister and everything" both Pierre and Clarisse looked at her "and I love you but please that doesn't mean you can flash me" she said putting her hand up

Clarisse looked down "oh sorry" she said quickly standing up

"did you stay out last night?" Pierre asked

"yeah, Pierre she got lucky" Harriet smirked as Clarisse gasped

"oh my god Harriet, please shut up" Clarisse exclaimed while looking at her then turned to Pierre "it's not what you think"

"um..." Pierre said pointing to her neck "really?" he smirked as Harriet laughed

"oh god I feel sick" she said and started rushing up the stairs

"Harriet" Pierre said walking over to the banister "do you no who it was with?"

Harriet nodded "just an old friend from years gone by" she nodded again and headed off to the living room

Pierre stood on the stairs watching her then went to do what he needed to do.

After Clarisse got ready she headed downstairs and straight into her office. Olivia came and said goodbye then went outside and waited for her Dad to come and get her. As she closed the door Clarisse's mobile beeped, she grabbed it and read it to herself.

_"it was nice to wake up to you this morning, I can't wait to see you again, love x"_ she gasped and deleted it in surprise just as Harriet came in "yes" she said putting the phone down and looked at her

"whats with the tone?" Harriet asked

"you no why?" Clarisse answered

"oh come on, I was just teasing you" Harriet said "like always" she smirked and sat down "I see your covering it up?" she asked while pointing to her choice of top "its a lovely polo neck" she smiled as Clarisse stood up and walked over to the window "Clari?" she said watching her

Clarisse stood at the window with folded arms and saw Olivia rushing down to her Dad's car, she slowly pulled the curtain back and stood watching them for a second, Joe noticed her first and put his hand up with a smile, Clarisse put her other hand up as Joe made Olivia aware that she was stood at the window, she looked up and smiled with a wave as Clarisse waved and smiled back and stood watching them as they drove of.

Harriet still watched as Clarisse stood holding the curtain open "Clari?" she said again

"yes" she said turning to look at her while letting go of the curtain "sorry" she said looking back out the window this time from behind the net curtain

"is everything alright?" she asked while turning in her seat

"yes" she nodded and folded her arms again while slowly walking over to the couch and sat down

"are you sure?" Harriet asked while walking over and sat next to her

"honestly?" Clarisse said looking at her as Harriet nodded "I regret it" she said looking at the coffee table

"oh" she watched as Clarisse slumped back

"it was a drunken mistake that should never of happened" she looked at her "why did you let me leave with him"

"you we're both all over each other, I thought that's what you wanted, but if you had said you no before we went out don't let me leave with anyone but you I would of made sure that happened" Harriet said and watched as Clarisse put her hands up to her face "it couldn't of been that bad, surely"

"no it was amazing, that's the problem" she said looking at her "yes I have missed the touch of a man and being held" she sighed "It just..." she stopped and closed her eyes

"It just, what?" Harriet asked

"it shouldn't of happened" she said looking at her "It feels so wrong and I feel dirty" she sighed

"oh Clarisse, you lost the trust of a man but you will get it back, last night is I am sure one of many" she stopped as Clarisse interrupted

"oh my god you make me sound like a... well you no" Clarisse exclaimed

"I didn't mean it like that" Harriet said grabbing her hands "listen to me ok" she said looking at her "you will get that trust back in time and you will realize what you've been missing"

"that's it, that's the problem" she exclaimed "I realized that last night"

"see it's just the start" Harriet smiled "give it time and you will be fine"

"it's too soon" she said jumping up and walked over to her desk

"Clari, don't do this to yourself" she asked while walking over to the desk as Clarisse sat in her seat "tell me something, ok?" Clarisse looked up at her "did you enjoy it?"

"what do you think?" Clarisse said while slipping her glasses on

"ok" she said sitting at her desk "go with it and enjoy it" she grinned "make the most of it" she watched as she slumped back in her seat "be happy Clari, you deserve it"

"maybe your right" she said looking at her with a nod

"so, I want details" Harriet laughed as Clarisse glared up at her "1, 2, 3 or 4 times?"

"what kind of question is that" Clarisse exclaimed

"answer it" Harriet smirked

"it was 1, but lasted all night" Clarisse smirked with a blush

"oh wow, I love them kind of times" she chuckled

"yes, they are amazing" she sighed "it I must say has been a while, I can't remember the last time Joe and I lasted all night" she said looking at Harriet "it was always 2, 3 or 4 times and please don't get me wrong that was amazing too" she smiled

"Oh I get you" she laughed with her as someone knocked on the door

"come in" Clarisse said while looking up

"it's just me Mom" Sofia said coming in "I just come to say goodbye"

"oh you have to leave?" she asked while standing up

"yep" she walked over and hugged her "I will call you when I get there, and I will see you next weekend, ok?" she smiled

"of course" she kissed her "is Shades taking you?"

"no, Pierre is" Sofia smiled and hugged Harriet "see you soon Harriet"

"of course" she nodded and looked at Clarisse

"be good Mom?" Sofia smirked

"oh when is your Mother ever good" Harriet smirked at them "but don't worry I will make sure she tries her best for you" she smiled

"thank you" Sofia smiled and hugged Clarisse again then left, closing the door behind her

* * *

After lunch, Amelia and Clarisse left the Palace heading out of town for a meeting. When they returned Amelia headed inside while Clarisse stood outside talking to Shades.

"Harriet" Amelia asked while walking over and sat next to her

"yes" she smiled

"can you answer me something?" Amelia asked

"I will try" she nodded

"well Grammy has been sad for sometime now, and today at the meeting she couldn't stop smiling" she said looking at Harriet

"oh really?" Harriet asked

"yeah, I just wondered if you knew why?" Amelia asked

"well, I have no idea" she shrugged with a smirk "maybe she's moving on"

"what do you no?" Amelia asked "you no everything"

"I do, most the time but this I don't no anything" she said smirking at her

"Harriet, come on tell me please" she exclaimed

"she isn't going to tell you anything without my permission young lady" Clarisse said standing in the door way

"oh come on" Amelia exclaimed while standing up "somethings going on with you"

"there is nothing going on with me" she shook her head

"ok" she shrugged and walked off

"thank you Harriet" Clarisse smiled over at her as she put her thumb up "do you fancy some wine?"

"oh that I am in for" Harriet said jumping up and rushed over to her

"thought so" she smiled as they headed to the kitchen

They grabbed a bottle of wine and a couple glasses then headed up to Clarisse's suite.

After a while Amelia knocked on the door and pushed it open seeing them sat laughing "can I come in?" she smiled

"of course" Clarisse smiled and watched her close the door

"Olivia is home" Amelia smiled while sitting down "she's just helping Pierre with something"

"ok, thank you for letting me know" she nodded and sipped her wine and noticed Amelia was sat smirking at her "what?"

"I know" Amelia smirked as Harriet's face fell and looked at Clarisse

"you no what?" Clarisse asked

"that you hooked up with someone last night" Amelia smiled "good for you" she giggled and hugged her as Harriet sat smiling

"how did you find out?" Clarisse asked looking at her

"Olivia told me" Amelia said smiling

"oh of course" Clarisse said looking at Harriet "you told them" she nodded and looked back at Amelia

"I think it's great, we just wish we knew who it was" she smirked

"and that my darling" Clarisse drank some of her drink while patting Amelia's hand then looked at her "you won't find out, as it was just a one time thing"

"oh Grammy, all these years I thought you wasn't a one night stand kind of person" Amelia smiled as Harriet started laughing

"shes got you there Clari" Harriet laughed while looking at Clari as she sat opened mouthed

"well.." Clarisse gasped

"which means you will need to see him again then end it, so it doesn't sound so bad" Harriet laughed as Olivia came in

"then can we find out?" Amelia asked

"no" Clarisse exclaimed while shaking her head and looked at Olivia "hello darling"

"hey Mommy" Olivia smiled and hugged her "Daddy is downstairs, he needs to talk to you about something"

"oh I thought he left" Clarisse said looking at her

"no he's been helping Shades with something" she smiled "come on, he's waiting"

"ok" she said putting her glass down "come with me?" she said looking at Olivia

"ok" she smiled and left with her as Amelia and Harriet looked at each other

They headed downstairs, when they reached half way Clarisse stopped and looked at him for a second as Olivia looked up at her and gently pulled her arm as he turned around.

"you wanted to see me?" she said coming down the last few stairs

"yes, I did" he nodded as they walked over to him "I just wondered if it would be ok to take Olivia to London with me next weekend?" he asked looking at her

"oh I don't..." but before she could finish Olivia had wrapped her arms around her

"please Mommy" she smiled up at her

she put her hand on the back of Olivia's head "ok" she nodded

"yes" Olivia exclaimed and hugged her tightly as Joe chuckled

Clarisse looked at Joe "what time are you leaving?"

"it will be 8pm our time" he said looking at them as Clarisse wrapped her arms around Olivia's shoulders

"ok, I will have her ready, will you be coming back on Sunday? I only ask because she has school" she said looking at Joe

"yes of course, Sunday around lunch time" he nodded as Olivia moved and hugged him "Sofia is coming too"

"oh she is?" Clarisse said watching them together

"that is ok, isn't it?" Joe asked

"oh of course, they are your girls too" she nodded with a small smile

"thank you" Joe nodded

"you don't have to say thank you" Clarisse said reaching over and ran her hand down Olivia's hair "have you eaten?" she said tilting her head

"yea" Olivia nodded while looking up at her

"good" she smiled and looked at Joe "well I best get back upstairs" she said putting her hands together "or was there anything else?"

"no" he shook his head "I don't think so"

"ok, well thanks for asking and we will see you on Friday then?" she said as he nodded "ok great, please stay a while if you have time" she said looking at Olivia then back at him "for Olivia"

"yeah" Olivia smiled grabbing his hand "I can show you my new horse" she said dragging him towards the door as Clarisse laughed

With that Clarisse turned and headed upstairs, not knowing Joe was stood watching her.

"I'm back" Clarisse said breezing into her suite and shut the door

"everything alright?" Harriet asked as she walked over and sat down next to her

"of course, he just wanted to know if he could take Olivia away with him next weekend" she nodded while leaning forward and grabbed her glass

"oh" both Harriet and Amelia said

"hey, come on" Clarisse said looking at them "it's ok, I knew that this was going to happen" she said sipping her drink "it's something we have to deal and live with together"

"true" Harriet nodded while rubbing Clarisse's thigh "at least you get her through the week"

"that is true" Clarisse nodded while looking at her

"you no what we need" Amelia started as they both looked at her

"what?" Clarisse asked

"a good girly night out, me, you, Harriet, Charlotte and a few others" she smiled

"yeah thats a good idea" Harriet nodded "actually, I love that idea" she smiled

"I don't no" Clarisse started

"oh come on, it will be fun" Amelia said grabbing her hand

Clarisse looked at her for a second "ok, why not" she smiled

"great" Amelia smiled and hugged her

"and because Olivia isn't here next weekend why not make it for then?" Harriet smiled "or are you gonna be busy with your new man?" she asked with a smirk

"oh yeah, are ya?" Amelia asked with a cheeky smirk

"no I am not" Clarisse said looking at them while shaking her head "there is no new man" she said looking at them

"does that mean you are a one night stand kind of person now then Grammy?" she laughed with Harriet

"behave please and sure, next weekend is just fine" Clarisse nodded as Harriet moved and hugged her "thank you" she said hugging her then hugged Amelia "and thank you to you too"

"no worries Grammy" she smiled and kissed her

"it's what we are here for" Harriet smiled "getting you drunk and making sure you have a jolly good time" she laughed as Amelia and Clarisse laughed

"yes thank you, Harriet" Clarisse smiled

"well that and teasing her" Amelia laughed

"true" Harriet laughed


	45. 45: Oh So Confused

A couple months later.

Clarisse has continued seeing her mystery man, and still only Harriet knows who he is. Sofia is coming home today for the weekend, and is bringing home her new boyfriend also for Joseph to meet as Clarisse has already met him and approved.

And to get some peace and some work done, Clarisse went to stay in a hotel. However she wasn't alone.

Upon waking and finding she was in bed alone, she stretched out her arm over the empty space beside her and sighed deeply, with a smile she focused on something she could slightly hear, sitting up she looked towards the doors leading to the suite. Smiling when she heard humming and knowing HE was still there, she climbed out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown while walking over to the doors.

She opened it slowly while watching him potter around and slowly walked in, making her presence known while doing up her robe.

"Good morning" he smiled over at her

"And good morning to you too" she smiled walking over and kissed him as he put his hands up cupping her face "I was surprised to find myself in bed alone" she smiled up at him

"I know, I am sorry about that" he said putting one of his arms around her shoulders "but I wanted to surprise you with breakfast" he whispered while looking down at her

"well thank you" she smiled and kissed his jaw while placing her hand on his chest and watched as he checked the time "do you have to leave?"

"I do, I'm sorry" he said looking at her just as her cell started ringing

"sorry, excuse me just one minute" she sighed grabbing the phone from her bag and answered it while putting her hand up, with one finger sticking up

She couldn't help but smile when he kissed her finger and with a chuckle she hung up

"the Palace?" he asked

"indeed, it was Amelia" she said putting the phone away and looked back at him

"and you told her you was just about to leave" he smirked while wrapping his arm's around her waist "naughty naughty" he chuckled

"I did, she doesn't have to know any different" she grinned

"that is true" he said lowering his head and kissed her a couple times

* * *

Amelia was getting panicked, it was well over 2 hours ago she called her Grandmother to find out where she was and when she'd be back. Just then Clarisse's office door opened.

"Finally" Amelia jumped up and watched as Clarisse swayed in the room "I was getting worried"

Clarisse stopped and looked at her "hello to you too, darling" Clarisse smirked and walked over to her desk "oh and no need to be" she smiled while putting her briefcase on the desk

"well I did call over 2 hours ago?" she asked watching her put her glasses on "and Hello"

"I know, there was a lot of traffic, it couldn't be helped" she nodded and looked at her over her glasses

"did you finish everything you took with you yesterday?" Amelia asked while standing next to the desk

"I did indeed" she nodded taking everything from her briefcase "and I still had time for sleep" she smiled at Amelia

"oh my god, you have _'that'_ grin on your face" Amelia said moving and sat down while tipping her head back

"what grin?" Clarisse asked while sitting down

"the _'I got lucky'_ grin" she said lifting her head

"I really don't no what your talking about" Clarisse said shaking her head as Charlotte came in "Hello Darling" she smiled

"oh hey" she said walking over and placed a tray on the desk "I didn't no you was home other wise I would of brought you some tea" Charlotte said standing back "would you like me to get you some?"

"oh yes please" Clarisse smiled "actually" both Amelia and Charlotte looked at her "it's been a long night, maybe coffee might be better" she smiled "and lots of it please"

"coming right up" Charlotte nodded and headed out the door

"did Olivia get to school ok this morning?" Clarisse asked while looking at Amelia

"yes she did, Pierre took her" she nodded

"good" Clarisse said and took the lid of her pen "the quicker I get this all sorted out the better" she smiled and started signing some forms that was on her desk

After a few minutes, Charlotte returned.

"coffee" Charlotte smiled placing the tray on the desk "and lots of it, as requested" she smiled standing back

"ahh thank you Charlotte" Clarisse smiled and poured herself some "ok so what is on the agenda for today" she said looking at Amelia then Charlotte then took a sip of her coffee "lovely, thank you Charlotte" she smiled placing the cup back down

"no problem" Charlotte smiled and opened the diary "Ok, this morning" she started "is clear, I just remembered that as you asked me yesterday to clear it for this morning because you wasn't sure what time you would be getting back"

"ahh yes of course" she chuckled "I forgot about that" she smiled "so after lunch then? what do I have to do?"

"Ok, you have a meeting with the PM at 1 about the Christmas Ball and activities over the Christmas period and 2pm you have a meeting with him and parliament to put those plans into action" she said looking at Amelia "are you joining her for this? because I don't have anything down about it?"

"I am" Amelia nodded and sipped her tea

"ok" Charlotte nodded making a note as Clarisse's phone beeped and everyone looked up "is that mine?"

"no I think it's mine" Amelia said grabbing it from her pocket "no its not mine" she said shaking her head and looked at Charlotte "must be yours"

"no actually, its mine" Clarisse said grabbing it from her bag, she read it and couldn't help but chuckle as Charlotte and Amelia looked at each other

"something interesting Grammy?" Amelia asked as Clarisse looked up

"oh no, it's nothing" she said replying and deleted it and put it back in her bag "ok Charlotte, you may carry on" she said and got back to signing forms

"ok" Charlotte smirked at her then at Amelia before carrying on "because we have no idea how long that meeting at 2 will last for, Pierre is picking up Livy from school"

Clarisse looked up "he is?" Charlotte nodded "I must remember to thank him for that then" she smiled "and for taking her this morning"

"oh don't worry he's ok with it" Charlotte smiled and looked back at the diary

Clarisse smiled "I just realized something" she said looking up at Charlotte "you mentioned Christmas just a little while ago? it can't be that time again, can it?"

"indeed it is" Charlotte nodded "it's 1st December tomorrow"

"wow, this year has gone fast" she said shaking her head "alright, carry on"

"ok" Charlotte chuckled and carried on "after that you will just need to sign the forms to confirm everything and that's it for the day" she smiled

"oh ok" Clarisse smiled up at her "thank you, by the way do I have any messages?"

"yes you do" she said grabbing the pile from the front of her diary "there is one from Joe, he just said that he will be here about 7 to pick up the girls for dinner" she smiled while handing the rest to her

"ok" she said going through them "thank you Charlotte"

"no worries, now would there be anything else?" she asked

"no I think that's everything" Clarisse said looking at Amelia "unless you have anything to add?"

"nope" Amelia smiled "I'm good"

"ok, I will leave you to it then" Charlotte nodded and left

"sooooo Grammy" Amelia started as Clarisse slowly looked up at her "are you going to tell us yet who this guy is you've been secretly seeing?" she smiled

"nope" Clarisse laughed and looked back at the paper work

"oh come on Grammy, it's been 2 months now and everyone is dying to find out" she smirked as Clarisse looked up at her "why won't you tell us"

"because I want it to be a secret" Clarisse said putting the lid back on the pen "for the time being anyway" she sat back and drank some of her coffee

"alright" Amelia nodded "I won't press you anymore"

"thank you" Clarisse looked at her "actually, I am going to go up and have a lay down for a bit" she said standing up and took her glasses of "will you wake me in time for a quick bite to eat before the meeting?"

"of course" Amelia nodded and watched her walk out

Clarisse left and headed upstairs for a lay down, only to be woken not long after by Harriet.

"wakey wakey" Harriet grinned while running the tip of her finger down over the bridge of Clarisse's nose "it's time to wake up" she smiled as Clarisse opened her eyes

she pushed her hand away "what are you doing?"

"well I haven't seen you properly for a while and Amelia said you had some free time" she said sitting up "so I wanted to catch up with you" Harriet grinned as Clarisse sat up with a yawn "she mentioned you was at a hotel last night, and had that grin on your face this morning" Harriet teased "so whats new?"

"nothing is new, and yes I was at the hotel but not with him" Clarisse said looking at her "I was alone"

"your lying, I can see it in your eyes" Harriet smirked as Clarisse just stared at her "how can you be honest with anyone when you can't even be honest to yourself" she said climbing of the bed "you need to start enjoying your life Clarisse" she said walking over to the door "don't worry I will leave you alone"

"Actually, Harriet" Clarisse said sitting up as Harriet looked over "can you stay, I need to talk to someone?"

"of course"

She walked over and sat on the bed talking with her, when Amelia came up with a quick lunch for her Harriet left them to it and wondered of to the living room downstairs.

They spent the next 3 hour's in meetings, when they was finished Clarisse went to see Olivia in her bedroom.

"hey beautiful" Clarisse smiled standing at the door "can I come in?"

"of course, Mom" Olivia smiled

"thank you" she smiled walking over to her "I just came to let you no that your Dad is coming about 7 to pick you up"

"what for?" Olivia asked

"well he's taking you, Fia and her boyfriend out to dinner" she said looking at her

"oh yeah I forgot about that" Olivia nodded "thanks for reminding me"

"it's alright" Clarisse smiled "I see your doing your home work, good" she smiled and stood up "I will leave you to it then"

"thanks Mom" she smiled "I will come find you afterwards"

"Ok" Clarisse smiled and watched her for a few seconds before walking out

With a sigh she went downstairs, sitting in her office she was soon fast asleep. Being woken up by Sofia a while later, they spent sometime together then she went up to get ready before Joe arrived.

When he arrived he stood in the door way to Clarisse's office for a few seconds just watching her as she sat at her desk reading something, he smiled at the fact she had her hand up on her neck, he always loved it when she done that.

"knock knock" he smiled as she looked up "may I come in?"

"of course" she nodded "have you just arrived?"

"I have been here about 10 minutes" he said shutting the door "I am just waiting on the girls" he smiled while walking over and sat in the chair opposite her "reminds me of you"

"thank you" Clarisse half smiled as she closed the book she was reading "so how are you?" she said looking back up

"I am great" he nodded "you?"

"I am just perfect, thank you" Clarisse said looking at him

"Olivia was telling me a couple weeks ago that you got a new boyfriend?" he asked as she looked over at him "that's great" he smiled "good for you"

"thank you" she said taking a deep breath

"I actually have someone new too" he answered

"oh you do?" she asked "do the girls no?"

"not yet, I will be telling them later" he answered

"ok" she said looking down for a second

"is there something wrong?" Joe asked as she looked up

"I can't..." she stopped

"Clari, it is ok you no, I know we aren't together anymore but we are still friends and have been for years" he said watching her

"I know" she nodded "thank you"

"you can talk to me, you no?" he whispered "I am happy that you found someone new, you deserve it" he smiled to try and reassure her

she looked down "actually I am thinking about ending it" she said looking up at him "before it goes to far and I get too involved"

"oh, how come?" he asked

"because if something goes wrong, it will end in tears and heartache and I really can not go through that again" she said looking at him "my whole life my heart has been broken in some way or other and I can't do it over again" she whispered

"I see" he watched her "you deserve to be happy Clari" he whispered as she looked up

"how can I be happy when all I do is end up being hurt?" she looked at him "Harriet had a good point earlier, how can I be honest with people if I can't be honest to myself?" she half laughed while looking down "shes right" she said looking up "what we had, me and him I mean was amazing" she said looking him in the eyes "but I need to end it now before it gets to the point where you can't go back without getting seriously hurt"

he shook his head a little "I'm sorry Clari" he was about to say something else but someone knocked on the door

Clarisse looked up at it "come in?" she said brushing her hair back behind her ears

"its just me" Fia said coming in "we are ready when you are, Dad?" she smiled at him then looked at Clarisse "are you ok Mom?" she said walking over

"yes of course" she said standing up and looked at Joe "have a great time tonight" Clarisse whispered and looked at Sofia "ok" she hugged her

"of course" she said stepping back

"why don't you come too?" Joe offered

"yeah, that's a great idea" Sofia nodded "it will be great" she smiled

"no its ok, I have a couple things I need to do here and I promised Harriet I would help her this evening" she answered

"oh, ok" Sofia sighed

"maybe next time?" Joe offered

"yeah, maybe" Clarisse nodded

"ok, well we will see you later then" Sofia said and kissed her cheek

"take care" Joe looked over as Sofia walked out then followed

Clarisse sat back at her desk as Joe closed the door, after a moment she moved over turning the light off and stood by the window watching them drive away.

"Clari?" Harriet whispered from the door

Clarisse looked over at her "am I doing the right thing?" she asked as Harriet walked over

"well it depends, what does your heart say?" she asked giving her a hug

"I don't no, I am so confused" she said closing her eyes

"that's normal" she said taking her hand "come on lets sit and talk" she led her over to the couch

"you no I have only ever been with with two men in my life, one treated me like shit and the other treated me how a woman should be treated" she said looking at Harriet "he was my best friend"

"and then he cheated on you Clarisse" Harriet answered "just like Rupert did"

"I know" she nodded "and now this, I am so confused and really don't no what to do" she laughed a little "half of me is saying hell no don't do it, don't get involved you will only end up being hurt and the other is say hell yea go for it" she sighed "it is nice being held by a man again, waking up with someone there instead of being alone"

"I know" Harriet nodded "it is amazing" she said taking her hand

"and then I have this problem, do I or don't I?" she said closing her eyes again

"you've had Rupert, Joe and now this mystery man?" Harriet said as Clarisse opened her eyes "I know you will make the right choice, sis" she said leaning closer and hugged her "but whatever you decide just remember I am here for you, ok?"

"thank you" Clarisse said sitting back "you no it would be so much easier if I didn't have the girls, and don't think I don't want them, as I do I love them to bits, but whatever I decide it effects them too"

"what about Pierre? when you hooked up with Joe and had the girls?" Harriet asked

"he was a lot older and knew about me and Joe" she said looking at her "knew we had the history and knew Joe loved me more than his father"

"I see" Harriet nodded

"I think I am going to have a lay down, this is all to much to think about right now" she said standing up

"ok, well I am here if you need me" Harriet smiled

"thank you" Clarisse answered and walked out, leaving Harriet sat in her office.

* * *

Clarisse awoke from another sleep she hadn't planned, and noticed the time was 5 to 11. With a heavy sigh she stood up and headed downstairs to get some coffee, she sat in the kitchen her mind wondering while waiting for the coffee to do.

Walking back into the hall half a sleep she was surprised when the lights came on and laughter came through the door.

"Mom" Sofia smiled while rushing over to her

"Hello darling" she said giving her a hug "are you just getting home?" she asked while looking up to Olivia rushing over

"yea, we had the best night, wish you had been there though" Sofia sighed as Greg walked over "and Dad approves of Greg" she smiled while he took her hand

"ahh see I knew he would" Clarisse smiled at them then at Joe

"thanks for dinner again Mr Romano" Greg smiled while shaking his hand

"anytime" Joe nodded

"we are going to go on up to bed, ok" Sofia smiled and said her goodbyes to Joe and Clarisse and headed upstairs with Greg

"and me" Olivia said hugging Clarisse then Joe "see you in the morning, Dad" she kissed his cheek as Clarisse sipped her coffee

"night darling" Clarisse smiled after her then looked at Joe "thanks for earlier"

"no problem" Joe nodded "have you decided what it is you are going to do?" he questioned

"I have and done it already" she smiled and sipped some more of her coffee

"well I will be here in the morning to pick the girls up" Joe smiled while walking over to the door "I may see you then"

"of course" she nodded "goodbye" she said walking over to the door as he opened it

He smiled and walked out, she locked the doors then flicked the light off and headed towards the stairs, she stopped when she reached them, put her cup on the stairs and rushed back over to the door, opened it and rushed outside.

"Joe" she called out as he stopped and headed back over to the stairs "I knew there was something I had to talk to you about" she said walking down the stairs to meet him

"what's wrong?" he asked

"Christmas, what are your plans?" she asked

"well I haven't really thought about it yet" he said putting his hands in his pockets

"well if you like you are welcome to come here for it?" she said folding her arms "both of the girls are going to be here and Greg is too" she nodded "I thought it would be nice for them if you are here too" she smiled "you don't have to answer right now, think about it a while and let me know" she smiled "but please don't tell the girls yet"

"ok, and I don't need to think about it" he smiled at her "I would love to take you up on that offer" he smirked "thank you"

"your welcome" she said turning and stood on the first step "see you tomorrow then?"

"of course" he put his hand on the stair wall and watched as she started walking up the stairs

"by the way" she asked turning around to him "did you tell the girls about your new girlfriend?" she asked

"no I didn't" he shook his head "Sofia was so happy and excited about me meeting Greg, it completely slipped my mind" he shrugged "I am sure there will be other times"

"yeah" Clarisse nodded "well goodnight" she smiled and carried on up the stairs

She went inside and locked the door behind her, and headed upstairs grabbing her cup as she passed.

ooOoo

_Soooo any ideas of who "this" man might be? he he _


	46. 46: Sorry For Love, Part 1

_ Veve: I am sure Joe would be very jealous ha ha It wouldn't be Andrew, as his Mother is Clarisse's cousin :) But I am still looking for the young fine man ha ha Thank you for your comment. _

_ tengland2: Harriet already knows who it is lol Scott you say? Who knows ;) Thank you for your comment also_

ooOoo

Boxing Day.

After having a lovely Christmas and seeing the girls so happy and after a month of wondering back and forth about what to do with her mystery man, she decided to end it. On Christmas Day? Could she really do that to him on Christmas?

Sneaking back into the Palace just after 7, she crept up to her suite, shutting the door as she turned to see Harriet stood with her arms folded.

"what time do you call this?" she asked "I thought you was only going to end it with him" she questioned "and 10 hours later, you return"

"not now" Clarisse said walking over and went into the bedroom

"well everyone is still sleeping, why not now?" she asked following her

"because it's to early" she said unzipping her dress while going into the bathroom and put the taps on

"Clari" she sighed and stamped her foot

"Harriet" Clarisse said coming out and gave her a look of frustration and sighed while walking over to the closet

"you didn't end it did you?" Harriet wondered and saw Clarisse appear at the door

"no" she sighed and went back into the closet, getting undressed and slipped on her robe "I couldn't, I got there with every intention of ending it" she said coming back out into the bedroom "it just didn't happen"

"so you fell into bed with him instead?" Harriet asked while watching her walk into the bathroom "do you remember what you said a month ago to me?" she questioned as Clarisse looked at her and started brushing her teeth "you said to me that you didn't want to get to involved because you will end up being hurt and you couldn't go through that again"

"but.." Clarisse started with the tooth brush still in her mouth as Harriet put her hand up to her to stop her

"it appears to me that you are past that stage and are to much involved now to get out" she said looking at her as she finished brushing her teeth "Clarisse, I know you are older than me and it should be the other way around, you giving me advice" Harriet said looking over at her "but I think you've done a silly thing now"

"don't you think I know that?" she asked "Harriet honestly I had every intention of doing what I went there for, its just when he opened the door" she closed her eyes "it, um, I.."

"what are you trying to tell me?" Harriet asked while watching her open her eyes and come out into the bedroom

"he was stood in a towel and well..." she whispered looking at her "I tried to, I did start of with saying what I went there for but well, he kissed me and I turned to jelly"

"oh my" Harriet said watching her sit down on the bed "this is going to be hard isn't it?"

"yes" Clarisse nodded while standing up "what am I going to do"

"um..." Harriet started while looking at her "first off, perhaps maybe you should turn of the bath taps before it over flows" she smirked as Clarisse rushed into the bathroom and Harriet followed her, shutting the door behind them

"what are you doing?" Clarisse asked turning around and looked at her

"I figured people are gonna start moving around soon and well, we are talking and it needs to stay private" Harriet nodded

"ok" Clarisse said sitting on the edge of the bed

Harriet talked to her for a bit then headed downstairs so Clarisse could get ready. Not long after she came down and they had breakfast together, being joined by Greg a little while later.

"ahh" Harriet smiled his way "I am surprised to see you down here first and at this hour"

Clarisse looked his way as she held a cup of coffee up near her face "why?" she asked looking at Harriet then back at Greg

"lets just say he had a late night last night" Harriet smirked as Clarisse looked at her

"actually Fia is just on her way down" he said turning with a blush as both Clarisse and Harriet looked over at him

After a few minutes Sofia came in and walked over to him, giving him a kiss not realizing Clarisse and Harriet was sat at the table, both holding cups of coffee up to there face.

Clarisse cleared her throat and smiled over at them "Morning darling" she laughed at Sofia's face

"I didn't no you two was down here" she said blushing a little

"of course you didn't" Harriet smirked and sipped her coffee

"so you both had a late night huh?" Clarisse said teasingly while putting her cup down

"um..." Sofia said blushing

"aww look you made her blush Clarisse" Harriet laughed a little

"sshh" Clarisse said looking at Harriet then back at Sofia

"lets just say" Sofia smiled while walking over to Clarisse and wrapped her arms around Clarisse's shoulders from behind "it was a bit of pay back" she said and kissed her

"pay back?" Clarisse asked while putting her hand up onto Sofia's arms

"yes, for all those times you and Daddy kept me awake" she whispered as Harriet started laughing

"um" Harriet started "she wasn't actually in her room last night, I was" she smirked

"what?" Sofia said while standing up "you wasn't?" she said looking down at Clarisse

"no" she said looking up at her

"where was you? or don't I want to know?" Sofia said standing back

"Sofia" Clarisse started

"nah its fine Mom" she said walking over and started getting some breakfast

Clarisse looked at Harriet "well thank you very much" she whispered and turned to Sofia "Sofia"

"what?" she said picking some breakfast not looking over

"look at me, please" Clarisse begged

"I can't" Sofia answered as she started crying

"she's crying" Greg whispered

"yes I am" she snapped and turned to face Clarisse and slammed her plate on the table making both Clarisse and Harriet jump "because I still can not get my head around the fact your with someone else, I see my Dad all the time and it breaks my heart not seeing you together" she said wiping her eyes as Clarisse stood up "I know what he done was wrong and it broke us, but you should still be with him not some stranger" she shook her head "it's not right and I hate it" she said looking at her

"Sofia" Clarisse whispered softly

"I can't" she said shaking her head and ran out the room

"Sofia" Clarisse exclaimed while running after her

Harriet stood up and started cleaning up the mess as Greg looked at her

"should I go after them?" he asked

"no" she shook her head "I wouldn't" she looked at him "you will learn that in time, its always best to leave them two alone when its like this"

"Ok" he nodded and looked towards the door for a second and looked at his plate of breakfast "I don't feel that hungry anymore" he said quietly while pushing the plate away "would it be ok if I went for a walk around the gardens?" he asked looking at Harriet

"of course" she nodded "you don't have to ask"

"thank you" he said standing up and walked out

She finished cleaning up the mess then sat down and finished her coffee, the rest of the family came down not long after.

"anyone know why Mom and Sofia are yelling at each other?" Pierre asked while pouring some coffee

"well um..." Harriet said "it may have been my fault, see Sofia didn't no that Clarisse wasn't in her room last night and that I was" she said looking at him as he sat down

"so they are yelling because of that?" Charlotte asked

"no" she shook her head "she still can't get her head around the fact that Clari has a new man"

"oh" both Pierre and Charlotte whispered

Harriet left them too it and went across to the living room when Sofia came in.

"where's Greg?" she asked

Harriet looked over at her "he's gone for a walk"

"thanks" she said turning around

"Sofia, stop" Harriet said while sitting up and watched as she turned back to look at her "sorry about this morning, I wouldn't of said anything if I knew it was going to upset you"

"it's alright" she shrugged "you wasn't to know" she said folding her arms "its just yesterday we had a lovely Christmas with Dad here and everyone was getting on" she said walking over and sat on the arm of the chair "then she went to him last night, it kinda ruined the day" she whispered

"oh Sofia I am sorry" she reached over and took her hand

"I just sometimes wish it would be how it used to be" she said as a couple tears escaped her eyes "I know that won't happen again, but it doesn't hurt to wish" Harriet stood up and hugged her "I know what he did was wrong, and shouldn't of done it" she whispered "but I wish that they was still together" she cried

"I know darling" Harriet said hugging her "where is your Mom?"

"I don't no, I think she went for a drive or something" she said looking up at her "I think I upset her more than you upset me"

"that's understandable" Harriet whispered "her whole life she's been through a lot and after it all, she actually had a smile on her face again"

"I know" she said putting her hands up "arrh I am so stupid" she cried and stood up "when she come's back can you please tell her to come and see me?"

"of course" she nodded "where are you going?"

"to find Greg and hope to god it didn't scare him of" she answered and headed out the door

Harriet sat back down and thought for a bit when Olivia came in.

* * *

After a while Clarisse returned and went up to her suite, to hide away. Everyone had lunch downstairs, then Sofia took a plate up for her Mom after Pierre told her she was home. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer, one that didn't come so she tried the door.  
"Mom?" she called out while shutting the suite door

"I'm in the bedroom" she answered

Sofia walked over to the door and walked in seeing she had been crying "Mom?" she walked over putting the plate on the end of the bed "what's that matter?" she said kneeling on the bed beside her

"it doesn't matter" she said shaking her head while wiping a stray tear

"of course it does" Sofia answered while laying next to her "is it about what happened this morning?" she asked looking at her "I'm sorry Mom, it's just..."

"I know" Clarisse said looking at her "it's ok, I know" she said taking her hand "I ended it anyway"

"what?" Sofia asked sitting up and looked at her "why?"

"because I was stupid and should never of let it happen" she moved sitting up against the head board "it's not just my feelings that it was messing with, it was my girls too" she said looking at Sofia

"Mom I am so sorry" she said taking her hands

"it's alright, it was fun while it lasted" she said closing her eyes "playing with fire is a dangerous thing anyway" she said slowly opening her eyes and looked at her

"I am so sorry" she moved and snuggled up to her

"it's alright, its not your fault" she kissed her forehead "my girls and family come first from now on" she said wrapping her arms around Sofia's shoulders "no matter what" she said and kissed her forehead again

Sofia stayed with her a little while then left her to get some rest, she headed downstairs where everyone else was. After a while she came down and went and poured herself a glass of wine, when Harriet came in.

Clarisse turned her head sideways then took a couple sips of her drink "help yourself" she said while moving and sat down at the table

"Sofia told me" she said while getting herself a glass and sat next to her "do you want to talk about it?" she asked

"no" she shook her head while resting her elbows on the table in front of her "I just want to forget it ever happened" she shrugged while looking at the glass

"Clari" she whispered "it will be ok"

"when" she shrugged while looking up at her "and you no it's fine, I will get used to it in the end" she answered and sipped her wine

"I really wish things didn't go the way they have" Harriet said rubbing her arm "you deserve to be happy"

"well they have, its the path that you are given, you have to take it or lose it" she answered coldly "I just wanted to be happy, that was all" she answered while closing her eyes

Harriet sat watching her for a second then noticed movement in the doorway and couldn't help but smile "Clari" she whispered while nudging her gently

She opened her eyes and looked at her "what?" she saw her motion towards the door "Joseph?" she whispered

"yea, I just popped over to see the girls and over heard you talking, is everything alright?" he said walking over to the table

"yes" Clarisse nodded

"really?" he asked and looked at Harriet for a second then back at Clarisse "come with me, I need to talk to you" he said extending his hand to her "please?"

Clarisse looked back at Harriet as she nodded with a smile, she stood up while taking his hand and he led her upstairs.

Harriet couldn't help but giggle, and asked a maid to take them up some wine, knowing Clarisse will probably need it.

_To Be Continued..._


	47. 47: Sorry For Love, Part 2

_...Continued._

When the maid returned Harriet went back into where everyone else was.

"where's Mom?" Sofia asked looking past her then back at her

"she's gone up to her suite" Harriet smiled and took a sip of her drink

"I will go up and see if she's ok" Sofia said standing up

"I wouldn't if I was you" Harriet said while sitting on the arm of the chair next to her

"why?" she questioned her

"because she's up talking with your Father, he just not long arrived and he wanted to talk to her" she said looking at her

"oh ok" Sofia answered

Meanwhile back upstairs, Joe poured them a drink each then walked over and handed Clarisse hers then sat on the coffee table in front of her and after a few minutes of silence he turned placing his drink on the table behind him then turned back to Clarisse.

"talk to me Clari" he whispered as she looked up at him

She just looked back down, he watched her for a few minutes then got up and started messing with the cd player in her suite. When the song started playing he turned around as she looked up at him

"if your not going to talk to me, dance with me instead?" he asked extending his hand to her as she took it and slowly stood up "thank you" he smiled

As the song 'Amazed' played, they danced slowly to it. Joe humming in her ear softly while holding her close. When it finished he looked at her.

"you no I will always love you, right?" he said softly as she stood back

"why did you come here for?" she asked while sitting back down

"to say thank you for having me yesterday, and to see my girls of course" he whispered while sitting next to her "I heard you talking with Harriet"

she looked at him then sipped her drink

"you no I am here if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, don't you?" he asked

"I no" she nodded "thank you" she said resting her elbow on her knee and rested her head on her hand

"Clari" he said while putting his hand on her back

"I just wanted to be happy and instead I played with fire" she looked at him "I couldn't do it, the girls was hurt and still think I should be with you" she said looking into his eyes "I don't no, should we still be together" she said standing up "I'm so confused" she folded her arms while walking around the room

"Clari" he looked over at her "please come and sit down" when she didn't sit down he stood up and walked over to her "you no I love you and I always will, I know I done wrong and it broke us up" he said putting his hands on her arms "if i could turn the clocks back, I would, in a heart beat" he whispered as she looked into his eyes "I messed up and paid for it, you was the best thing that ever happened to me and I ruined it"

"should we still be together, even after what happened?" she questioned him

"what does your heart say?" he asked

"half of me says yes and the other half says no, Joseph" she paused and looked at him "for years I lived with Rupert after I found out about his affair.."

"it's ok" he whispered "I understand and regret what I did everyday" he answered

"I still love you Joseph and I always will, but I can't get over what you did" she said making eye contact with him

"I know, neither can I" he answered and watched her walk over to the couch and sit down "do you want me to leave?"

"no" she shook her head "it's ok" she downed her drink and poured herself another one

"you deserve so much better than me" he whispered while moving and sat on the couch beside her as she sipped her drink

"this fling" she started while looking at him "I only started it as I missed the touch of a man and what it done to me, the tingle it created, the love, the feeling" she took a deep breath and drank some more of her drink "I missed waking up to a man, I missed everything about a man being close, the feelings, the touch" she said while looking at him her heart beating faster and faster

he couldn't help but chuckle "you already said that?" he smirked

"I did?" she asked while looking at the table for a second then back at him "I'm sorry"

"it's alright, you carry on" he nodded while putting his hand on her back

"but most of all, I missed you" she turned looking at him for a second "I have missed you, and have been fighting with my heart for so long" she said putting her glass down starting to shake a little "am I crazy?"

"no why?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"for what I am about to do?" she asked while putting her hands up cupping his face and kissed him deeply while pushing him back a little "mmm" a moan escaped her as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him "Joe?" she stopped and pulled back "I'm sorry" she whispered as he started kissing her neck she tilted her head back for him, her eyes closed, her breathing heavy "I'm so sorry" she whispered letting him carry on

"don't be" he answered gently rubbing her back "or do you regret it?" she looked at him "because I don't and I never will"

With that he kissed her again while putting one hand on her thigh and the other on the back of her head, getting tangled in her hair as they tilted their heads from side to side, the kiss getting deeper and deeper every time their lips met.

After a few minutes Clarisse stopped and looked at him then kissed him again while moving and straddled him on the couch, stopping briefly to take his shirt off and continued, kissing frantically as they quickly undressed and made love on the couch.

* * *

Snuggled together on the couch, Clarisse laid half a sleep as she felt Joe's arms wrapping around her she quickly opened her eyes and sat up and put her hand up to her head.

"whats wrong?" Joe asked opening his eyes

she stood up taking the blanket with her and wrapped it around her body "that shouldn't of happened" she said looking at him "oh please Joe cover up, please" she said putting her hand up and looked away

he grabbed a cushion and covered himself "oh come on, its not like you haven't seen it before" he smirked as she looked over at him

"things was different then" she said looking at him "things have changed" she whispered "I think you need to leave" she said looking at him

"don't worry, I get it" he said looking up at her and started getting dressed

Leaving a few minutes later, as Clarisse sat down in the chair still wrapped in the blanket and drank some of her drink, actually she downed the glass and poured herself another one as Harriet appeared and shut the door behind her.

"well well" Harriet smirked as she stood looking at her "what do we have here?" she smirked "empty glasses, cushions all over the place, your cloths on the floor" she giggled "you wrapped in a blanket" she smirked cheekily at her

"oh Harriet, just don't not now" she put her glass down "please" she put her hand up to her face and started crying

"oh Clarisse" Harriet whispered and rushed over to her "I was only teasing" she said giving her a hug

"I did something really stupid" she cried

"I know what you did, but I don't see how it could be stupid?" Harriet asked while looking at her

"it shouldn't of happened" she sighed looking at her "I only broke it off with the other one a few hours ago and here I am sleeping with him" and covered her eyes with her hand trying to compose herself

"listen, why don't you get yourself into a pair or pj's or something and come down and join me and the girls, we are having a drink or two"

"I may do" Clarisse answered "I'm not really in the mood, I may just take a bath and stay up here"

"are you sure?" Harriet asked as Clarisse nodded "ok, well we are down there if you feel like joining us" she said rubbing her back

"ok" Clarisse said watching her walk out

She sat in the chair for a few minutes and decided to have a bath, and read in bed. Falling to sleep not long after.


	48. 48: A New Year Proposal, Part 1

A few days later, it's New Years Eve.

Greg's parents arrived yesterday, to see the New Year in with him, Sofia and everyone else. When they arrived, Clarisse found that she used to be good friends with his Mom, Hannah, back when she was 8 years old. They actually spent the rest of the day after their arrival together. Joe has yet to meet them however and Sofia is getting very nervous.

Yesterday was the first day Clarisse hadn't hidden away in her suite since Boxing Day. Which pleased everyone as they all thought she was getting sick.

Everyone at the Palace was awake early, as it was a Sunday they still had to attend Church, even if it was New Years Eve. After the service they all mingled a little with other people from the Village then the family went and laid some flowers on Philippe's grave, and some was surprised when Clarisse took a bunch and placed them on Rupert's.

Needing some thinking time she told everyone to go back to the Palace and she would walk home when she was ready. However, someone didn't want to leave her alone and stayed. When the cars drove of he wondered over and sat next to her on the bench, she looked up in surprise.

"Greg" she exclaimed while turning and looked for the cars then looked back at him "did they leave you behind?"

"yea" he nodded "only because I asked them too"

"I don't follow" she questioned

"well I couldn't leave you behind on your own" he shrugged "besides, I wanted to ask you something, you no without Sofia"

"ahh" she nodded while turning and looked down at Philippe's grave "I see"

he nodded nervously "don't worry, I will ask Joseph too, if I ever see him" he chuckled a little

Clarisse's gaze rose from the floor upwards then looked at him "if it's to do with what I think it's to do with, Greg the answer is Yes, you have my permission" she smiled

"really?" he exclaimed as she nodded "wow, thanks"

Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle then she smiled "do you have a ring?"

"no not yet" he said looking at her "and please don't think it's cause I can't afford one, because I can" he nodded

"I no that, silly" she chuckled "I just wondered, that was all"

"ahh ok" he said looking at her "but no, I haven't had the chance yet to try and find one, with everything going on and all" he said looking at her "but I will as soon as I can"

"that's alright, well when do you plan on doing this? proposing I mean?" she asked

"tonight, just after midnight" he grinned

"oh how romantic" she smiled "she will love that" she nodded "well, if you like you can use the ring her father proposed to me with, if you like?"

"really?" he gasped looking at her as she nodded "I would like that, thank you"

"aww its no trouble" she smiled "I will give it to you when we get back" she smiled at him "wait" she raised her eyebrow as he looked at her "she's not pregnant is she?"

"no" he shook his head "oh god no" he smiled when he see her smirk

"don't worry I was just teasing you" she smirked at him

"oh phew" he giggled "by the way can I ask you something else?" he said looking at her as she nodded "what am I meant to call you?" he asked with a confused look "is it Your Royal Highness? Your Majesty? Mrs Romano? or Mrs Renaldi" he asked

"neither" she replied as he looked shocked "you can call me Clarisse, then of course when you get married to Sofia you can call me Mom" she smiled "only if you feel comfortable with it though, Charlotte and Pierre have been married for a good few years now and she still calls me either Your Majesty or Clarisse" she giggled

"ok, thanks" he smiled and looked up "wow it's snowing"

Clarisse looked up "how lovely" she smiled while putting her hand out as a couple flakes fell onto her hand "and with that" she said looking at him "we better get a move on back to the Palace" she stood up and put the hood of her coat up as he held his arm out for her "oh what a gentleman" she smiled linking arms with him "thank you"

They made their way out the church and headed home. When they walked through the door Sofia appeared.

"well it's about time" she said walking over and kissed Greg "we thought we was gonna have to send a search party for you" she giggled

"oh don't worry darling" Clarisse smiled slipping of her coat "I showed him around the village a bit" she smiled "it was nice and peaceful"

"come on, everyone has been waiting on you both to get back so we could eat" she smiled taking Greg's hand

"oh yes, food" Clarisse smiled and watched them rush off into the dinner all

She walked into her office to hang her coat up, then joined everyone else.

* * *

After dinner Clarisse went to find the ring for Greg, when she came back down she found him in the living room with his parents.

"here you are" she smiled "where is Sofia?"

"she's gone out into the garden with the young kids, they are having a snowball fight" he chuckled

"ahh ok, well that's perfect then" she said taking a small box from her pocket "here you go"

"this the ring?" he asked taking the box as his parents looked up "can I look?"

"of course" she smiled as he slowly opened the box

"oh wow" he grinned "thank you" he said stepping closer and hugged her then stepped back and showed his parents

"I really hope you didn't mind me giving him this ring?" Clarisse asked while moving and sitting down

"oh of course not" Hannah smiled

"we are thankful actually, because we wasn't allowed to keep my parent's rings after they died" Peter said looking at her "so thank you" he smiled

"no problem" she smiled and looked at Greg "now all you need to do is ask Joseph"

"oh gosh" Greg exclaimed while looking up "he won't mind me using this ring will he?"

"oh god no" Clarisse shook her head "if he says anything just send him to me" she nodded and watched him stare at the ring "you no, Sofia loved that ring" they all looked back at her "everyday she would always try and get of my hand" she chuckled while holding her hand up "one time she actually managed it, we didn't even notice and actually thought she had swallowed it"

"oh gosh" Hannah exclaimed "she didn't, did she?"

"no, thank god" she said putting her hand on her chest "we was at the hospital for hours trying to find out" she said looking at them "and we was still up there when Shades came rushing in saying they had found it down the back of the chair"

they laughed "oh" Hannah exclaimed and laughed with everyone else

Greg closed the box and handed it to his father for safe keeping, then looked at Clarisse "you are sure you don't mind me using it?"

"well of course not, why wouldn't I be?" she asked

"well because of what it holds?" he said feeling nervous again "between you and Joseph, I mean" he whispered

"oh" she whispered then smiled "of course I don't mind" she nodded "it holds a lot of memories for me and I know it will hold a lot more to come for you and Sofia" she smiled

"aww that was so sweet" Hannah said looking at her

"I agree" Peter smiled

Clarisse nodded with a small smile then stood up "excuse me for a moment, won't you?"

"of course" they nodded and watched her leave

"oh" Hannah said looking at Greg "I hope we haven't upset her?"

"so do I" Peter said looking at Greg as he just looked at the door

Clarisse went and sat in her office for a bit, to get some quiet time before the craziness starts later on. However a while later she was disturbed from her thoughts by someone knocking on the door.

"Mom" Sofia said peering through the door "can I come in?"

Clarisse nodded while sitting up "of course, darling" she rested her arms on the desk in front of her "what can I do for you?"

"nothing" she smiled as she walked over "I actually have something for you" she smiled while placing a box on the desk in front of her "I saw them and knew you would love them"

"you didn't have to get me anything" she said with a frown and looked up at her

"yes I did" Sofia smiled "your the best Mom in the world and I love getting you presents" she smirked "and I ain't taking them back"

"oh well thank you then" she smiled while undoing the ribbon around the box and took the lid of and gasped "oh my" she said taking one out then looked at her "now how did you no I had my eyes on these?"

"I didn't" she chuckled

"alright, whats the catch?" she asked putting the shoe back in the box

"what, me?" Sofia gasped as Clarisse smirked at her "alright" she shrugged "you caught me" she moved and sat on the desk in front of her "please please please can you call Daddy and ask him to come tonight?"

"I thought he was coming?" she asked while sitting back in her chair

"he was but he changed his mind" she shrugged "I don't no whats wrong with him" she looked at her while taking one of the shoes "don't you just love the rose detail on them?" she smirked

"Sofia" Clarisse smirked as Sofia gave her puppy dog eyes "alright, I will call him"

"yay" she jumped up and sat on her lap giving her a hug "I love you so much" she smiled and kissed her "this means so much to me, he hasn't even met Greg's parents yet and they did come all this way to meet you both"

"alright, I am doing it you no you can stop creeping now" Clarisse chuckled

"sorry Mommy" Sofia laughed and kissed her again and jumped up "I will leave these lovely shoes with you and I will see you later" she smiled and skipped out the room

Clarisse couldn't help but laugh as she watched her leave the office, she made the call but it went to answer phone so she left him a message asking for him to call back.

A little while later Charlotte came and asked if Clarisse could watch Lilly for a bit, then she left them to it. They sat at the desk for a bit then moved over to the coffee table, as Lilly sat on Clarisse's lap doing some coloring with Clarisse helping, someone knocked on the door.

"come in" Clarisse said not looking up and continued coloring "Lilly"

"yes" she answered

"pick one for her hair color for me" she smiled down at her

"ok" she said looking at the different colors and picked one "this one" she smiled

"Red" Clarisse exclaimed "you want her hair to be red?" she smiled when Lilly laughed "ok baby" she kissed her forehead "her hair will be red" suddenly remembering someone knocked on her door she looked up to see Joe standing there "hey"

with a smirk he asked "are you having fun?" moving and sat down

"yes we are" Clarisse smiled and carried on coloring "oh" she said looking up "did you get my message?" she asked while looking back down and continued coloring with Lilly

"yes I did, that's why I am here" he nodded "I have seen Greg"

"oh" Clarisse answered not looking up "and?" she asked

"I gave my permission of course" he nodded as she looked up "I also like that you gave him your ring to give her" he half smiled

"are you sure?" she asked while looking into his eyes

"of course" he nodded "she loves that ring its only right, and well she is our oldest, it's only right it goes to her too" he smiled "thank you"

"it's ok" she nodded "you are right though"

"of course, I am always right" he chuckled as Clarisse gasped

"not always your not" she smirked throwing a crayon at him making Lilly laugh "anyway on a more serious note, you no you have just made your daughters night?"

"how?" he asked as James came in and sat next to him

"because she was scared you wasn't going to turn up today, she even bribed me to call and beg you to come to meet his parents"

"oh she did? what with?" he asked

"a lovely pair of shoes with rose detail on them" she smiled and looked up at him

"oh" he laughed "you and your shoes" he smirked while watching her "heels or flats?"

"heels of course" she smirked up at him for a second then looked down

he laughed then his face dropped "wait" he raised his eyebrow as Clarisse looked up at him

"no shes not pregnant" she laughed

"good, or I would have to have words with that boy" they both laughed

She smiled up at him then carried on, after a while they started messing around with James and Lilly, Not knowing Pierre, Charlotte and Amelia was watching them through a tiny gap in the door.

"Quick Lilly, hes gonna get you" Clarisse said extending her arms out to her as she rushed over full of excitement, when she reached her Clarisse quickly pulled her onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her "ahh he can't get you now" holding her close as Lilly laughed

"oh that was a close one" Joe said while crawling over to them and slowly stood up as Lilly laughed harder, he grabbed James and flung him over his shoulder as he laughed

"look Lilly" Clarisse said looking down "he's got your Brother" Lilly gasped while looking up "go get him" Clarisse smiled as Lilly stepped of her lap and ran over to Joe and slapped his leg

"who is that?" Joe said putting on a voice while turning around and saw Lilly running back to Clarisse "is that Miss Lilly?" he asked putting James down as he laughed and pretended to run after her with James following

"Lilly quick, hes coming, quickly" Clarisse laughed and grabbed her pulling her onto her lap again and spun her around covering her with her body as James jumped on them and Joe towering over them "oh no, what are we gonna do Lilly?"

"I'm gonna get Grammy?" Joe whispered in a different voice as Lilly and James couldn't stop laughing with that Joe grabbed Clarisse and flung her over his shoulder as both James and Lilly, along with those watching who shouldn't be, gasp.

Both James and Lilly laughed while running over and flung their arms around his legs while Clarisse remained, laughing over his shoulder he walked forward as they hung on, still laughing.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door.

"what are you..." Sofia started as Pierre stood up and shhed her "whats going on?" she whispered and crept over

"they are enjoying themselves, that's what" Amelia whispered knowing with Lilly and James laughing they wouldn't no that they was watching

"who?" she asked

"them" Pierre said pushing her down and showed her

"oh wow?" Sofia whispered

They continued to watch as Joe put Clarisse back on her feet and smiled at her, then continued making Lilly and James laugh as Clarisse sat on the floor, crossing her ankles in front of her and lent back on her hands.

"oh god" she said watching them "I'm getting to old for this" she said trying to catch her breath

"you have to admit though?" Joe said moving and sat down not far from her "they bring out the kid in you" he asked while looking back at her

"that is true" she smiled with a nod and watched as James tipped his lego out

"right then young man" Joe said moving "what shall we build today?" he asked while crossing his legs

"I know I am going to sleep well tonight, that's for sure" she said looking at Lilly as she came over and sat on her lap, facing her "so is this one I think" she said leaning on one hand as Joe looked at them, she brushed Lilly's hair back out of her face

After a few minutes Clarisse laid down on her back as Lilly laid on her, she bent her knees up bringing her feet close to her bum as Joe and James played with the lego and the gang watching from outside decided to leave them to it.

James gasped as Joe looked up at him "whats wrong Jay?" he asked

he lent into Joe "Grammy flashing" James whispered

"what?" he asked looking at him as he pointed to Clarisse "oh" he looked at James "thank you James" he smiled and looked at Clarisse "Clari?"

"yes Joseph" she answered not looking

"are you aware that your flashing?" he asked looking over at her

"pardon?" she asked opening her eyes as Joe looked over

he lent over "sorry about this" he said extending his arm and grabbed her skirt that had fell down, pulling it up as she gasped

"what are you doing?" she asked while wrapping one arm around Lilly and sat up looking at him

"you was flashing, when you bent your knees up your skirt went down and was showing of your underwear" he said looking at her

"oh ok, well thank you then" she said looking at him

"no problem" he smirked then carried on playing lego with James

she giggled as Joe looked back at her "I actually forgot I was wearing a skirt" she smirked down at Lilly as Joe smirked

"I did wonder" he smirked at her as she lifted her head

she smiled back at him "oh my god, I am going to be covered in bruises tomorrow" she said checking her arm

"it was worth it though, wasn't it?" Joe asked

"oh of course" she smiled and hugged Lilly

They stayed in her office for a while then Charlotte came and got the kids, Clarisse and Joe tided up then Clarisse disappeared upstairs. Coming down hours later, right before the party was due to start. She grabbed a glass of champagne and started making her way around the room to great and thank people for coming.

"Mom" Sofia said sitting next to her "I have a small question for you"

"ok, go on" she smiled and sipped her drink then looked at her

"this guy you are seeing" she smiled "is it Shades?"

"what?" Clarisse gasped "whatever gave you that idea?"

"well you are close and Amelia saw you flirting with him earlier" Sofia smiled while Clarisse sat opened mouthed "we wouldn't mind if it was, he is a handsome man after all" she winked at Clarisse

"well let me tell you now, its not Shades" she smiled while turning in her chair and scanned the room as Sofia watched her, after a second she looked back at her "but he is in this room"

"what" she gasped looking around then looked back at Clarisse to find she had walked of "Mom" she rushed after her "you can't say that then rush of"

"of course I can" she smiled "excuse me darling" she laughed and walked off

After a little while and with Sofia and Amelia watching Clarisse said goodbye to a dear friend. When she was alone Amelia went over this time.

"ah ha" she smirked as Clarisse looked at her in surprise "it was Alex, wasn't it?" Amelia smirked

"Alex?" she asked as Amelia "what makes you think it was Alex?"

"well you are good friends, have been for years as Harriet said and well he just came to say goodbye, and you gave him a hug and a couple kisses" she said with a nod as Clarisse started laughing "what is so funny?" she asked

"so you don't no?" Clarisse asked as Amelia shook her head "he's gay darling" she walked off laughing as Amelia stood in shock

Amelia went to tell Sofia and they sat still wondering at who it could be, when Clarisse came back over and sat down, sitting close and talking to Joseph.

"oh my god" Sofia said sitting up "Oh My God" she exclaimed as Amelia, Clarisse and Joe looked at her

"whats wrong?" Joe asked

"it's Dad isn't it?" Sofia gasped looking at them

"what?" Joe asked as Clarisse looked at him "what are you talking about?"

"you are her secret man?" she said trying not to get excited as Clarisse looked at her then back at Joe "it makes sense now"

"oh my god, is it?" Amelia said while looking at them

"no" Clarisse shook her head while looking back at them

"you would say that" Sofia said smiling at them

"I will tell you now" Joe said looking at them "its not me and I know that for a fact"

"oh" Sofia said sitting back with a sigh

"and please may I remind you" Clarisse started as they looked at her "I ended it, remember so he's not my man anymore"

"oh" Sofia said again and watched as she stood up and walked of

The girls sat talking for a bit then started enjoying themselves, giving up trying to find out who it was. Clarisse shared a dance with Greg, his Father Peter, Pierre and even Joseph. And after a couple more drinks she danced to a couple songs with the girls, then disappeared outside walking up the stairs and stood leaning against the wall looking over her gardens with a glass of champagne and another glass with a brandy shot in it.

"here you are" Joe said coming up as she turned her head to him "I wondered where you got to"

"I just wanted some time to myself" she said looking back out into the darkness

"oh" he stopped "do you want me to leave you?" he asked

"no its ok" she said looking back over at him

"aren't you cold?" he asked standing next to her

"no, my legs are a little bit, but that's it" she said looking at him as he looked down

"are these the shoes you was talking about?" he asked

"yes they are" she smiled while lifting one of her feet of the floor and tilted her foot to the side to show him

"they suit you" he smiled back up at her

"thank you" she nodded while putting her foot back down and lent on the wall again

"why do you have a brandy here with a glass of champagne?" he said standing next to her and lent against the wall

"because one is for my father" she said looking at him

"ahh of course" he nodded

Not long after it turned Midnight, they stood as Happy New Year cheer rang from the Palace, she smiled and downed the brandy, Joseph couldn't help but laugh as she pulled a face.

"how could you men down this neat?" she gasped putting the glass down

"we get used to it after a while" he chuckled

"yuck" she said pulling another face as it started snowing

"oh Clari, it's snowing" he said watching her as she looked up for a second then back down at him "Happy New Year" he smiled stepping closer, putting his hands up cupping her cheeks as he placed a soft kiss on her lips

She didn't pull away, she let it linger for a few seconds then smiled "and to you" she nodded as he stepped back, smiling at him.

After a few minutes they went back inside, and watched as Greg proposed to Sofia, who excitedly said yes as everyone cheered for them, then the party carried on.

_To Be Continued..._

ooOoo

_Anymore ideas to who this "man" could be?_


	49. 49: A New Year Proposal, Part 2

_ Veve: her Lawyer? really? hmmm maybe... LOL Who knows haha Thanks for commenting ;) _

_ Honkytonangel: We will find out sooner or later who the Mystery Man is/was ;) Thank you for your comment :) _

_ tengland2: Well all I can say is, Joe done it to his best friend, Clarisse. Who knows it may be Scott ;) we will find out soon I am sure ;) Thank you for your comment :) _

_Thanks to the people who took the time to read and to you who commented ;) _

_Happy New Year Everyone 3 _

* * *

_...Continued._

Seeing some of the guests off, Clarisse started cleaning up the mess left from the party.

"Mom, leave that for the maids in the morning" Pierre smiled over at her

"yeah, come and enjoy yourself with us" Sofia smiled holding her hand out to her

"no it's alright darling" Clarisse said putting the bag down "I am going to go for a walk instead" she smiled and turned to walk out

"are you ok?" Sofia called after her

"of course" she called back and left the party room

"who'd wanna go for a walk at 3am?" Sofia smirked while looking back at Pierre and Greg

"beats me" Pierre laughed

They all carried on enjoying the party as Clarisse went for a walk.

As she sat on the bench in the gardens, Joe came over with a glass of wine for her.

"I thought you might like this?" he whispered as she looked up

"thank you" she smiled taking the glass as he sat down next to her "are they still enjoying themselves in there?" she asked looking at him

"of course" he nodded putting his arm along the back of the bench behind her "I must say, you threw a great party" he smiled as she looked at him "thanks for letting me come"

"you are welcome and thanks" she smiled "well we had to get you here seeing though Greg was going to propose"

"indeed" he nodded

"again you didn't mind me giving him your ring, did you?" she asked looking at him

"no of course not" he smiled "it was perfect" he said looking back at her "thank you"

"you're welcome" she nodded and sipped some of her wine

"I am glad we are alone though, I need to talk to you about something" he said moving a tiny bit closer to her

"oh" she said looking up into the darkness "whats that about?"

"what happened the other day?" he said as she quickly looked at him

"it should never of happened" she whispered "I had only just called it a day with you no who" she said frowning

"I don't regret it happened Clari, it was amazing" he whispered "it felt great holding you again" he said as she continued to look at him

"it shouldn't of happened Joe, it was wrong and I should never of let it happen" she said looking back out into the darkness

"oh come on, you can't sit there and tell me you didn't enjoy it" he whispered in her ear "we have been together many many times, I know when you enjoy it by now" he smiled against her ear then sat back "and you enjoyed it"

she quickly looked at him "Joseph, please"

"honestly Clari, I will never ever regret what happened that night" he whispered while looking into her eyes "and even that kiss earlier, there was a spark" he said watching as she bit her bottom lip "and now your now biting your lip" he laughed while turning in his seat and drank some of his drink

"you are mean" she whispered looking back at him "yes I enjoyed it and I admit it felt good you holding me again but Joseph that is as far as it goes"

"oh come on Clarisse" he said looking at her and lowered his head kissing her shoulder

"no" she said moving away from him

"Clari..." he whispered while moving closer and kissed her neck as she closed her eyes and bit her lip again "that's it" he smiled against her neck as she put her hand on his arm while he ran his hand up her thigh

"no no no" she said standing up pulling herself together "I can't let you do this to me again" she said starting to walk away

Joe jumped up and grabbed her arm pulling her back, holding her close to him.

"you want it too, I can feel it" he whispered against her ear

her heart starting to beat faster and faster as he kissed her neck again

"no...yes...no" she said looking up at him "oh I don't no" she signed in frustration and looked into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her "I dream about you, even when he was making love to me I wished it was you" she sighed "this isn't right" she said looking down at her hand on his chest "how do I no if I gave you another chance you won't do what you did before?" she whispered while looking back up

"I did it once, and trust me it will never ever happen again" he whispered back "its you I want, I was stupid and I'm a fool for hurting you" he said not taking his eyes from her as she turned her head "Clarisse, please give me a another chance"

"Joseph, please don't do this, not now" she answered looking up into his eyes

he looked deep into her eyes "I would like to love you more" he said moving his hand up onto her neck "I love your hair, I love your eyes, I love the way you talk, the sound of your sweet voice, the way you move and walk" he nodded and carried on "I love how cute and adorable you are, I love how passionate you are, I loved the things we shared together, I loved the places we've been together" he smirked

She couldn't help but smirk "Joe..."

"please let me carry on" he answered and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it "I love the way you watch me when you think I don't notice, I love the way you sleep, the way you lay, the way you kiss me, the noise you make when you kiss me, I love how fantastic you feel in my arms" he smiled softly "the way you hold my hand, the way you cup my cheek, the way your body feels against mine" he lowered his head and whispered in her ear "I love the way you make love to me" he lifted his head and noticed she was blushing "I love the way you run your hands over my back, the way you grope me" they both giggled "the way your legs feel around me, I love your skin and how its so soft" he said looking into her eyes lovingly as she looked up at him "I love everything about you Clari and I was stupid enough to mess it all up" he whispered "oh and I love the way you write, the way you sit at your desk, the way you are in charge, I love it when your in a mood" he smirked "actually I find you sexy when your angry" he smiled as she giggled "I love you in that red dress and miss you in it too" he grinned "it would look great with those shoes Sofia got you" he smiled against her cheek "I love the way you dance, I love how you take my breath away"

She put her hand up, placing her finger on his lips "I think I get it" he raised his eyebrow "you basically love everything about me?"

"yes" he whispered against her finger "that's exactly it" he smiled as she lowered her hand "please Clari, I miss you, I miss us"

"I don't no Joseph" she said shaking her head a little, not taking her eyes from him "I just don't no"

"please" he whispered "I miss you so much, it hurts" he said as tears pricked his eyes

She stood studying his face for a few seconds.

"Mom" Sofia called out

"just a minute" she called back as Joe let her go "I need to go.."

"I know" he nodded "just remember I love you, and I always will" he placed a kiss on her cheek and watched as she started walking off, then came back and stood in front of him

"I'm sorry" she said putting her hands up, cupping his face "I don't no if I can put myself through that again" she watched as he nodded and she kissed him softly then stood back "I'm sorry" she said folding her arms as she headed back to the Palace

* * *

After trying for ages to get to sleep, she gave up and headed downstairs for some breakfast, knowing everyone will be still sleeping. But was surprised to find Charlotte sat in the breakfast room.

"your up early" she said walking over and got some breakfast and coffee

"could say the same about you" Charlotte answered while watching her "is everything ok?"

"um" she said walking over and sat at the table "I don't no" she shrugged

"well I am here if you ever want to talk, I know we work together, but you are my Mother in Law and a very good friend" Charlotte said looking at her

"thank you Charlotte, that means a lot" Clarisse smiled and started eating her breakfast

"you are welcome" she smiled and drank some of her tea then looked at her "Joe stayed late last night didn't he?" she asked as Clarisse looked at her

"yea, he wanted to talk to me" she said looking down at her plate for a second while resting her arms on the table "he actually begged me for another chance" she said looking up at her

"oh" Charlotte answered "what did you say?"

"I couldn't" she shook her head "he went through things that he loved about me and yes it broke my heart, then he started crying" she said looking at her with tears in her eyes "and I walked away" she whispered as she started to cry

"aww Clari" Charlotte jumped up and wrapped her arms around her shoulders

After a few minutes Pierre came in and took over from Charlotte, who walked out and left them to it, where Clarisse actually talked to Pierre and allowed him to be there.

"you no something" Pierre started as Clarisse wiped her eyes with a tissue "I think by next New Years Eve, you and Joe will be back together"

"oh that's nonsense" she said slumping back in her chair

"its not" he answered while looking at her "I saw how you was acting with him yesterday"

"what?" she said looking at him in surprise

"yes with the kids, how you was allowing yourself to get caught up with him" he smirked as she gasped "you have feelings there still and I know what he did was wrong but clearly you still love him" he watched her as she looked up at him "listen, put yourself first for once in your life and accept it Mom"

she shook her head "there is nothing to accept, there is no more me and Joe"

"yes because you keep telling yourself that" he watched as she stood up "let the wall down Mom and live again, please" he said as she stopped at the door and looked over at him "I know the girls will be very happy"

"and you? what about you?" she asked

"well..." he started "I hate him for what he's done, but I know how much he makes you happy and will get used to the idea of you two being together again"

"I can't" she answered and walked out leaving him sat there

He sighed and shook his head, knowing it was no good talking to her.

She headed back up to her suite to try and get some sleep before she over does it with the coffee, only when she walked into her bedroom she noticed Olivia was in her bed.

She slipped her dressing gown off and climbed in next to her.

"Mom" Olivia whispered while turning onto her back

"it's alright darling, go back to sleep" she said looking at her

"are you ok?" Olivia whispered while snuggling up to her

"I am now" she smiled and kissed the top of her head

"I love you" Olivia whispered

"I love you too" Clarisse whispered back and closed her eyes

A few hours later, Clarisse awoke to find Olivia gone. Noticing it was nearly 2pm she sat up in surprise, had a quick shower and got dressed.

When she was ready she headed downstairs and had a quick snack in the kitchen while talking to the maids. Afterwards she checked how everything was going for the dinner, then went for a walk up to Philippe's grave to do some thinking.

* * *

After Sofia was ready she headed to find Clarisse, realizing she hadn't seen her for a while. But couldn't find her, so she headed downstairs and into the living room where everyone else was.

"has any of you seen Mom?" she asked

"not for a while" Pierre answered

"actually, neither have I" Greg answered

"hmm" Sofia answered while looking at them "the dinner is about to be served and she's not even here"

"thats odd, seeing though she arranged it" Pierre answered while standing up "but I am sure she is fine" he walked over to her "so don't worry"

"I can't help it" she said looking at him then walked out

"just like Mom" Pierre chuckled and followed her

Just as he did, Clarisse came through the front door.

"thank you Paul" she smiled and turned to see Pierre and Sofia stood looking at her

"whose Paul?" Pierre asked

"the guard" she answered "he saw me walking home so gave me a lift" she smiled and started walking towards the stairs "I will be down in a few minutes"

"Ok" Pierre answered as they both stood and watched her walk up the stairs then he looked at Sofia "Paul, maybe?" he asked as Sofia gasped

"oh yeah... maybe" she answered and looked up the stairs then back at him

After a while she came back down, ready for the dinner to find everyone sat in the dining room waiting.

"sorry I am late" she smiled walking over to her seat and sat at the head of the table "I went for a walk and completely lost track of time"

"thats ok" Pierre smirked down at her

"now I am very hungry, so lets get this dinner under way, shall we?" Clarisse smiled and sipped her drink

After dinner, everyone mingled a bit and Clarisse sat talking to Hannah and Peter for a while, then disappeared up to her suite.

She sat reading for a bit while thinking, then started writing out a letter. Finishing it a couple hours later, she sealed it in an envelope and popped it into her drawer, then settled down for the night.

ooOoo

_Not my best part I know, but I am excited to get the next one underway. Who knows what may happen in it ;)_


	50. 50: Something In The Air

3 months later.

This last 3 months a lot has happened, First Clarisse started seeing her Mystery Man again, lasting for a month, only ending it when her Mom, Julia, Died. The death hit her hard, becoming ill just before the funeral, she lasted the day but the next day was admitted to hospital.

Joe stayed with her every night so she wouldn't be alone, and even after she came home he was always over at the Palace, looking after her and making sure she ate. A couple weeks after getting out of hospital, she decided she wanted to change suites, so with the help of her staff they decorated another suite for her. And after a week of sleepless nights, she moved back into her old suite and for the last 4 nights she's slept like a log.

She's slowly getting back to work, Pierre took over while she was poorly and on the mend. She attended a couple events last week, but that's it, that's all Pierre and Amelia would let her do for now.

In a few days time, Clarisse, Joe, Sofia, Olivia, Greg, Olivia's friend Marla, and Greg's parents Hannah and Peter are all going on holiday to Cyprus for a week, so Clarisse could get away from everything for a while.

After she had breakfast she went back upstairs, to sort a couple things out. Not long after Sofia came up to see if she wanted some company. She knocked and walked in, seeing Clarisse smile up at her, made her smile too.

"hey you" Clarisse smiled "what you up to?"

"I just came up to see if you wanted some company?" she asked kneeling on the bed beside her

"of course" Clarisse smiled and looked at her

"what you got here?" she asked peeping into a big bag on the bed

"oh this is stuff that your Dad gave to me over the years" she said looking back at the bag "I had put it in there and in the closet after we broke up, I completely forgot about it till I had to sort my stuff out" she said watching her pull some stuff out

"it doesn't seem a lot" Sofia said looking at her

"well its not everything he gave me, these are the things that meant something" she looked at her "that I wanted to keep"

"ahh" she nodded and looked through the bag "even these shoes?" she asked pulling them out

"yes indeed" she nodded "he had them made for me, if you look on the side it has my name along the bottom" watching her as she looked

"oh yeah I remember these" she said looking up at her "how come you never wore them?" she asked trying them on

"well I didn't want to ruin them" she smiled as Sofia climbed of the bed "you can have them if you like"

"really?" she asked looking at her

"of course" she nodded with a smile

"thank you" she slipped them off and climbed back on the bed and kissed her

"you're welcome" she smiled

"how are you feeling today anyway?" Sofia asked

"oh so so" Clarisse answered while crossing her legs

"getting stronger everyday?" Sofia asked as Clarisse nodded "good" she smiled "so are you looking forward to this holiday?"

"oh of course" she nodded "it is well and truly needed"

Sofia smiled and carried on going through the bag, then moved onto the box.

"oh wow" she smiled "lots and lots of photos"

"yep" Clarisse nodded as Olivia came in "you ok flower?"

"yea" Olivia smiled and sat on the bed next to her "what are you doing in here?"

"we are just about to go through some photos" Sofia smiled "they seem to be of mainly Mom and Dad, or with us girls" she smiled

"that's right, that's the special photo box" she smiled "your Father loves to take photos"

"of course" Olivia giggled

"oh wow" Sofia smiled "who are you pregnant with in this photo?" she asked holding it up

"aww Dad looks so cute laying next to you and kissing your bump" Olivia smiled up at her

"that would be" Clarisse thought a second then looked at Sofia "with you"

"aww wow" Sofia smiled looking back at the photo "can I have it?"

"of course you can" Clarisse smiled at her "and somewhere in that box, there is another photo of me pregnant and I'm standing next to the bed, wearing a long skirt that is tucked under the bump and one hand holding my top up over the bump as Joe is sat on the bed, with his hands on my hips and he's kissing my bump" she smiled at Olivia "I was pregnant with you in that one" she smiled

"if we find it can I have it?" Olivia asked

"of course" she nodded and kissed her forehead as Joe appeared at the door

"can I come in?" he asked as they all looked at him

"of course" Clarisse nodded and watched him walk over "we are just going through some personal photos"

"lets see if he remembers" Sofia smiled as everyone looked at him "which one of us was Mom pregnant with in this photo"

taking the photo from her "you of course" he smiled

"you remembered" Sofia laughed

"oh I don't forget things like that" he smiled

Clarisse lent forward grabbing some photos and put them on her lap as Sofia snuggled up to her side and Olivia sat up the other side

"your Dad loved taking photos over the years" Clarisse smiled passing a photo to Olivia

"aww your giving Mom a piggyback ride" she giggled

"oh of course, your Mom loved those" he smirked at her then at Clarisse

"I think I still do" she said not looking up as she looked at another photo

"aww Mom" Sofia said taking the photo "I love this one" she smiled at her as Clarisse sat smiling at it

"whats that one?" Joe asked while laying across the middle of the bed

"it's the one where we are sat on the couch, laughing as the photo was taken" Sofia said handing him the photo "the one you have on your shelf at your place" she smiled

"you do?" Clarisse asked while looking up at him

"of course" Joe nodded while looking at the photo

"oh my god Mom" Olivia gasped "are you seriously not wearing a top in this one" she exclaimed as Clarisse grabbed the photo

"well you can't see anything" Clarisse said looking at her as Sofia took the photo

"oh Mom, seriously" Sofia chuckled "at least Dad is covering you up with his arm" she smirked as Clarisse sat laughing

"it took me weeks to get your Mom to agree to that photo" Joe smiled as Sofia handed it to him

"I really didn't want it to be taken, but you and your camera" she smiled at him as Sofia watched them and couldn't help but smile

"I think its good really" Sofia nodded while resting her head on Clarisse's shoulder and extended her arm around Clarisse's waist "you was brave though"

"oh indeed" Joe smiled watching them as they carried on going through the photos

"ok this one don't look right" Olivia said looking at the photo as Clarisse and Sofia looked

"that's because" she said taking the photo and turning it around "you was looking at it at the wrong angle" she smirked

"oh ok" Olivia said looking at it then looked at her "please tell me you wasn't doing anything?"

"what?" Joe asked taking the photo

"what is it" Sofia asked as Clarisse laughed a little

"its one where Mom is laying on the bed and Dad is laying..." Olivia started

"oh eww" Sofia exclaimed "seriously what was with you" she looked at them

"we wasn't doing anything in it, as you will see we are fully clothed" Clarisse smirked at her

"yeah, what we can see" Olivia said pointing to the picture "seeing though you can only see your top half's"

"that is true" Sofia said looking at them

"oh we wasn't doing anything" Clarisse smirked "but actually thinking about it" she looked at Joe "it did lead to that though"

"oh ewww" both Sofia and Olivia gasped as Clarisse laughed

"oh indeed it did" Joe laughed

"oh shut up" Sofia gasped "please" she said burying her face between the pillow and Clarisse's shoulder as they laughed

"oh wow" Sofia gasped noticing another photo

"whats that one?" Joe asked

"of you kissing Moms cheek as shes stood with her finger on her chin, giving a cheeky smile" Sofia smiled at Clarisse as Joe took the photo "you even look tipsy"

"I probably was" she answered as Joe passed her the photo "oh I remember, it was from Pierre and Charlotte's wedding" she smiled putting it down on the bed "and yes I was tipsy" she chuckled

"doesn't hurt" Sofia smiled

They carried on going through the photos then Olivia and Sofia headed back downstairs as Clarisse started putting them away.

"how are you feeling?" Joe asked helping her

"oh I am feeling good today, thank you" she nodded

"no problem" he answered watching her walk into her closet

"oh while you are here" Clarisse said coming back out "I just wanted to say thank you for all your help this last few months" she said sitting on the bed "I don't think I would of got through it if it wasn't for you, so thank you"

"it was no problem" he said looking at her "what are friends for"

she smiled "thank you" she stood up "I don't know if you want anything out of this bag, its stuff you gave me over the years" she said pulling the bag towards her "little things that meant something, you no" she said pulling out a photo of them on their wedding day

"no" he answered as she looked at him "I gave it all to you, so there for its yours" he nodded and looked at the photo "you always loved that photo" he said walking over and stood next to her

"I did" she answered "well I still do really" she moved and stood it on the bedside table "it can stay there for a while I think" she said standing back up straight

He watched her for a few minutes then left her to it, not long after she came down and everyone sat down to lunch. Afterwards Pierre, Charlotte and the kids went shopping with Amelia while Joe stayed up with Clarisse and the girls.

sitting down in the living room "I really need to start sorting out my stuff to take on holiday" Clarisse said as Olivia and Sofia started play fighting on the carpet "I didn't know we had boys, Joe" she said looking at him as he laughed

"neither did I" he smirked down at them

"its not my fault" Olivia started "she started it"

"liar" Sofia smirked sticking her tongue out at her

"what was that?" Clarisse asked as Sofia sat with a nervous smile

"what was what?" Olivia asked looking at Sofia as Clarisse stood up

"what was that Miss Romano" Clarisse said bending over and playfully gripped her face with her hands "stick out your tongue" Sofia shook her head "stick out your tongue young lady" she said with a laugh

"no" Sofia answered as she laughed

"right" Clarisse smiled as she straddled her on the carpet and held onto her hands "stick it out now" she laughed

"no, never" Sofia laughed as Olivia and Joe laughed

Clarisse started tickling her "stick it out"

through laughing "nope" she exclaimed as Clarisse carried on tickling her

After a moment she gave in

"alright alright" she said grabbing Clarisse's hands "I will stick it out" she said trying to catch her breath while still laughing as Greg walked in

"um" he said seeing the sight "dare I ask what you are doing to my girlfriend, and your daughter for that matter"

"Moms trying to get her to stick her tongue out" Olivia laughed

"oh ok" Greg sat down next to Joe and looked at them amused "may I ask why?"

Clarisse looked over at them "to see if I see what I think I saw" she looked back at Sofia "stick it out then" she said trying to pull her hands free from Sofia

Sofia stuck it out and quickly put it back in "yes I did get it done" she smiled "I thought it would be ok now seeing though I don't really live here anymore"

"that is true" Clarisse said moving and sat next to her of the floor

"thanks for getting of me" Sofia said and started laughing again while still laying on the floor

"your welcome" Clarisse smiled down at her and lent back on her arms "I think I may attempt to pack later on" she said slowly laying down next to Sofia

"want some help?" Sofia asked

"of course" Clarisse smiled turning her head and looked at her

"when are your parent's getting here Greg?" Joe asked while looking at him

"the day before we go" he answered looking at him with a nod "they are looking forward to it" he smiled

"so are we" Clarisse smiled while sitting up and everyone looked at her

"Its going to be amazing" Sofia smiled

"indeed" Joe added

Later on that evening, Clarisse had sorted out everything she was taking with her and decided to go and get a cup of tea, walking into the kitchen she saw Joe sat talking with Shades.

"hey you two" she smiled walking over and grabbed a cup

"everything alright?" Shades asked while looking over at her as she poured the tea  
"yea" she nodded and looked up "did you want some?" she asked as they shook their heads

"no thanks" Joe answered and watched as she put the tea pot back down then walked over "have you sorted everything out now?"

"indeed" she nodded and sipped her tea "what was you talking about before I came in? don't let me disturb you?"

"oh no it wasn't important" Shades said standing up "I was actually just about to leave, good night to you both"

"oh" Clarisse said and watched him walk out then she looked back at Joe "did I say something?"

"no" he shook his head

"ok" she said looking at him for a second then drank some more of her tea "where are the girls?"

"well Olivia is in bed, Amelia in her suite talking with her Mom and Sofia is at the movies with Greg" he smiled and moved next to her

"ahh ok" she nodded "no one has asked you yet, but are you looking forward to going away?"

"of course I am" he nodded while looking at her

"good" she smiled "thanks for agreeing to come with us" she said looking at him

"well thanks for asking me" he nodded with a smile and looked at her "it meant a lot to be involved"

"your welcome" she said turning in her seat a little "it, in a way is to say thank you for everything you've done this last few months, and yes I no I said it earlier, but asking you to come is a thank you"

"well thank you" he smiled "you didn't have to, but thanks all the same"

"your welcome" she smiled and sat back in her chair

He smiled and lent closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips and opened his eyes to see her eyes was closed. As he let it linger Charlotte walked in on them.

"oh my god" she exclaimed as they pulled a part "I am so sorry" she said turning one way then the other and rushed out as they looked at each other

"I think I better go" Joe said while standing up

"I think so too" she nodded and stood up as he walked over to the door

"I will see you tomorrow then?" he asked as they walked into the hall

"yes indeed" Clarisse nodded while folding her arms as he slipped his coat on and walked to the door and left

She stood in the hall for a second, turned the lights of and went back to the kitchen. Charlotte never came back, and just after 11 she called it a night and headed up to bed.


	51. 51: A Secret No More

_ tengland2: haha thats kids for ya ;) thanks for your lovely comments :) _

_ Veve: well wait no more, its happening now ha ha thanks for your comment. _

_Thanks to everyone who reads and to those who takes time to comment, it means a lot. Thank You _

_Enjoy :)_

ooOoo

Some time has passed.

It's the day after Sofia's 19th birthday. Last night they had a big family dinner then tonight its the Hen and Stag nights for her and Greg, as they get married in a week.

Clarisse is living a little and has another "guy" seeing though she hasn't said much about it, like she didn't before, the girls and everyone else at the Palace think its the same bloke as before, but for now her lips are sealed.

After getting ready Clarisse headed downstairs, as she did she pulled the sleeves of her cardigan up as she started having a hot flush and headed towards her office. Finding Charlotte already waiting with Pierre.

"good morning" she smiled while heading over and sat at her desk

"good morning" Pierre smirked "you look flushed Mom, are you ok?"

"what?" she asked while looking up "oh yes yes, I am fine" she shrugged "just feeling a bit warm"

"ok" Pierre smirked at her then at Charlotte

"I have your coffee ready, Clari" Charlotte smiled

"thank you Charlotte" she smiled up at her and slipped her glasses on "so what meeting do I have this morning?"

"just the one" Charlotte said while looking down "just with the PM which should only take a few minutes actually, then you have shopping planned with Olivia and Amelia to get some last bits for the party tonight"

"oh yes of course" Clarisse smiled up at her "are you free? would you like to join us for this shopping trip?" she asked Charlotte

"I would love to" she nodded with a smile "thank you"

"no problem" Clarisse smiled "do you ever get that feeling, like somethings about to happen?" Clarisse asked while looking at Charlotte then Pierre "I can't quite put my finger on it" she sighed "and its bugging me"

"It happens all the time" Pierre smirked at her then sipped his tea

"hmm maybe" Clarisse nodded

"oh by the way, you have two messages from a guy called" she said opening her diary to get the notes out as Clarisse started drinking some of her coffee "ahh.. his name is René Cristián.." she stopped as Clarisse started choking on her coffee "are you ok?" she asked

"Mom" Pierre said while looking at her

"oh yes yes" she said grabbing a napkin and wiped her chin and cup with it then looked at Charlotte "did you just say René Cristián?" she asked as Charlotte nodded "by some form of miracle please tell me his last name isn't Renaldi?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I could form miracles but I can't" Charlotte answered

"I thought as much" Clarisse said with a sigh

"oh gosh is that Dad's cousin or something?" Pierre asked looking at Charlotte then back at Clarisse

"well, its his cousins Son" she said looking at him then at Charlotte "did he say what he wanted?"

"um" Charlotte looked at the note "he just said that he's in town and would like to see you" she said handing her the note "and left his number"

"ok" she said screwing it up and threw it in the bin

"aren't you going to see him?" Pierre asked

"why? he's not my cousin" she shrugged and focused on the paper work "I never really liked the guy anyway" she shrugged and looked at him "you are welcome to see him though seeing though he is YOUR family"

"no thank you, I met him a few times and can't stand the man" he said shaking his head "I know Dad loved him coming here though" he said with a sigh "maybe I should meet him"

"well its up to you" Clarisse said with a small smile and looked back down at the paper work as Charlotte and Pierre looked at each other.

"I wonder how old he is now" Pierre said and sat thinking

Clarisse thought for a bit "well I think he was about 27 when Sofia was born, so I guess he's about 46 47" she answered

"ahh just a bit older than me then" Pierre nodded

"yea, only by a couple years though" she smiled

After a while the PM arrived for the meeting, lasting half an hour. When it was finished he left and Clarisse sat in her office for a while, thinking. Then she went and joined everyone else for lunch.

After they finished eating everyone sat talking.

"where is Sofia?" Clarisse said looking around

"she's gone out with Greg, remember?" Olivia laughed "because we are going out to get a few bits for tonight?"

"yeah, the naughty bits" Amelia laughed

"oh yeah, gosh I completely forgot" she smiled "well not about the shopping just the bit where Greg took her out for the day"

"oh yeah you wouldn't forget the naughty bits" Amelia smirked her way

"behave you, or you won't be coming" Clarisse gave her a cheeky smile

"sorry" Amelia smirked and sipped some of her coffee

"Clari" Charlotte said coming in and handed her a note "you have another message from this person"

"what, again?" she said looking at it

"whats that?" Amelia asked

"oh no one" she said ripping the note up and threw it in the bin

"no one huh?" Olivia laughed

"yes you, no one" Clarisse answered with a smirk "right, are we nearly ready to go?"

"of course" Amelia said standing up

"ok, well I need to go and change my shoes as these ones are killing me" she said standing up "I will meet you back down in the hall in 10 minutes?"

"alright" Amelia smiled

"ok" Olivia grinned

* * *

After shopping for 2 hours and after getting what they went for they decided to have a look around the woman's department in the mall, picking up a few things as they did. As they wondered around, Amelia and Olivia wondered of leaving Charlotte with Clarisse.

As Charlotte went around the corner someone come over and grabbed Clarisse around the waist, making her jump and scream out as Charlotte came rushing back.

"Clarisse are you ok?" She gasped as she saw Clarisse hitting the person and shop security came rushing over "Clarisse" Charlotte exclaimed as she stopped

"is everything alright?" one of the guards asked while looking at them

Clarisse gasped when she saw who it was "What do you think you was doing?" she exclaimed

"Your Majesty?" a guard exclaimed as she looked at him "are you ok?"

"yes I am fine, thank you" she nodded and tugged at the bottom of her top to straighten it out "you may leave"

"ok, we will keep a close eye on you just in case" he nodded and walked off

"now" Clarisse said looking back at him "what do you think you was doing?"

"I'm sorry" he chuckled "I couldn't help myself" he said stepping closer "I just had to touch you again" he whispered in her ear then stood back as Clarisse gasped and Charlotte cleared her throat as Clarisse looked down and he looked at Charlotte "and who do we have here?" he said stepping closer and took Charlotte's hand, kissing her fingers

"this is Charlotte" Clarisse said looking at her then back at him "you need to go, my daughter is somewhere here with Amelia"

"oh really?" he said looking around as Charlotte looked at Clarisse "I would love to meet Amelia, and your daughter of course"

"well I don't want you to, you need to go" she said looking at him "and please stop calling me"

"Mom" Olivia exclaimed while rushing over with Amelia

"oh great" Clarisse said rolling her eyes

"are you ok? we heard you scream?" Amelia exclaimed and noticed the man stood next to her "oh, hello" she nodded and looked back at Clarisse

"let me guess" he started while everyone looked back at him "you are Princess Amelia Renaldi?" he asked as she gasped

"yea, it's not really a secret is it? I mean this is Genovia right?" Amelia said looking at him for a second then back at Clarisse

"and you must be" he started while looking at Olivia "I would say Olivia"

"yeah" she nodded "how'd you no that?"

"ahh I have my ways" he nodded and smiled at Clarisse "don't I?"

"if you say so" she shrugged and looked at the girls "we actually have to go now, so" she said looking at him "it was nice to see you again"

"yea and you, as it has been a while, hasn't it?" he said smiling at her

"not now" Clarisse snapped while looking at him

"wait a minute" Amelia started and looked at him "I know your face from somewhere, have we met before?" she asked

"no" he shook his head "although I have been dying to meet you for ages"

"whats your name?" Amelia asked as Clarisse sighed and looked at them

"his name is René Cristián Renaldi" she answered as Charlotte gasped

"indeed I am" he smirked

"yeah well, we have to go now" she said grabbing Olivia's arm "goodbye" she said as they started walking away leaving him stood there

"who was that?" Olivia said looking at her

"no one" Clarisse said looking at her "just one of Rupert's family" feeling someone grab her arm she turned to see René stood holding it "get of me" she whispered

"just give me two minutes?" he whispered

"fine" she said walking of with him as Charlotte stood with Amelia and Olivia

"does anyone know french?" Amelia asked while looking at them

"thanks to Mom, I do, why?" Olivia said looking at her

"because that's what they are talking over there" she said looking towards Clarisse and René

"oh" she said moving a little and tried to hear what was being said

After a few minutes they could see Clarisse was getting a bit frustrated as Olivia still listened to the conversation.

"what are they saying?" Amelia asked

"hold on" Olivia said putting her hand up to her then gasped "oh my god" she said looking at them then over at Clarisse and René

"what?" Amelia said looking over at them then back at Olivia

"he said" she started whispering "that he misses her and still loves her and wants to give it another go?"

"oh my god" Amelia gasped "its him" they all looked over at them "wait though, I thought she started seeing him again?" she said looking at Olivia

"yeah for the last 2 months" Olivia said looking at her then back at Clarisse

"that's weird" Amelia started "she must be seeing someone else"

"uh huh" Olivia said and looked back over at them to see Clarisse coming back "shh she's coming" she said quickly standing up straight

"lets go" Clarisse said as she reached them and walked of as he stood smirking at them.

They followed her and once they was in the lift Olivia and Amelia smirked at her

"what?" Clarisse asked

"wanna tell us anything?" Olivia smiled "did you forget I know french?"

"oh" Clarisse answered "you heard then?"

"yes I did" Olivia nodded "so, anything you want to tell us?"

"not here, that's for sure" she answered

They headed to a cafe and all ordered a snack and coffee, as soon as Clarisse sat down the questions started.

"him?" Olivia smiled

"yeah, but he's family" Amelia asked

"did you love him?" Olivia asked

"Renaldi men must be good in bed after all" Amelia smirked

"oh shh" Clarisse answered "Olivia, yes him and no I didn't love him" she answered while looking at her then looked at Amelia "he isn't my family, he was Rupert's cousins Son and NO" she exclaimed "they are not"

"hey" Charlotte exclaimed as they all looked at her "Pierre is and he's a Renaldi"

"not something I really wanted to know about my Son Charlotte, thank you" Clarisse answered her

"sorry" she shrugged

Olivia and Amelia smirked at each other as Clarisse drank her coffee

"but you went back to him?" Olivia giggled

"yeah and as he said he missed you and wanted another chance, that means you have a new boyfriend" Amelia smirked

"enough with the questions, please" Clarisse said putting her cup down "the truth is, yes I went back to him I have no idea why, but it ended ages ago and I realized I have no idea what I actually saw in the bloke" she said looking at them "and yes I do have someone new and I am happy and No I am not telling you who he is, so don't ask"

"oh" Amelia and Olivia sighed

"now please can we drop it?" Clarisse asked

"ok, Mom" Olivia nodded

"thank you" she answered and drank some more of her coffee

After a while they headed home, Olivia ran in first to see if Sofia was home and as Clarisse came in with Amelia and Charlotte, they saw Olivia whispering something to Sofia who stood open mouthed and gasped.

"really" Sofia said looking at her then at Clarisse "René Cristián Renaldi you say" she smirked as Clarisse looked over

"what's René Cristián Renaldi" came a voice behind them

"oh Pierre, its René Cristián Renaldi" Sofia smirked back at him as he came down the stairs "the mystery man in Mom's life"

"what?" he gasped "Dad's cousin's Son?" he exclaimed

"need I remind you, it WAS him, it's not anymore" Clarisse answered while looking at them

"wait so" Pierre said trying to work things out "for months you was seeing Dad's cousin's Son?" he asked looking over at her as she slowly nodded "and now you have someone else?" she nodded again "even though you have kept him secret we thought it was the one you was seeing before?" he asked as Clarisse nodded again "so its not René Cristián Renaldi this time? it's someone new?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

Clarisse stood thinking about what he said and nodded "yes, that's correct"

"go Mom" Sofia exclaimed then laughed with Olivia

"this is confusing" Pierre added

"whats confusing about it?" she said standing in the middle of the hall "I was seeing René but ended it, for months I wasn't seeing anyone then I found someone new who I love and will continue to keep a secret for as long as I can" she said folding her arms

"I thought you couldn't stand him" Pierre said looking at her

"well..." Clarisse added "I had to say something" she shrugged as Joe appeared

"hey Dad" Olivia smiled rushing over and hugged him

"whats going on?" he asked putting his arm around Olivia's shoulders

"we are grilling Mom about her boyfriend" Sofia smirked "did you no that she was seeing René?" she asked as he looked puzzled "yeah he was Rupert's cousins Son?"

"you mean Cristián Renaldi?" he asked

"yea him" Sofia nodded

"no I didn't no" he said looking at Clarisse

"and now she's got someone new and won't tell us who, for the last 2 months we thought it was the one she was seeing before but its not" Olivia smirked over at Clarisse as she looked down

"you no, I should find this weird" Pierre started as everyone looked at him "with him being my family and all and only a couple years older than me, but surprisingly I don't" he said putting his hands in his pockets

"excuse me, I have to help Shades" Joe said walking of and down to the security room

"can we end this now?" Clarisse said looking at everyone "please?" they all looked at her as she turned and went into her office

"I think we upset her" Sofia whispered

Olivia nodded "I think so too"

"I will go speak with her" Pierre said while walking over and knocked on her office door

"come in" Clarisse said while sitting down

"it's just me" Pierre said walking in

"us actually" Sofia said following him with Olivia "whats wrong?"

"did we upset you?" Olivia asked while walking over

"we didn't mean to, we was just having a bit of fun" Sofia added

"no you didn't upset me" Clarisse said looking up at her three children as they stood around her desk

"Mom, honestly we don't care who it was you was seeing" Pierre said "as I said I probably should find this weird, because of the age gap and with him being family but I don't" he added "its your life, you can see who you want to and if your happy, then who cares"

"yeah" Sofia added while standing next to her "do you still love us?"

"yeah, do ya?" Olivia asked as she looked over

"of course I do" Clarisse answered as Sofia hugged her and Olivia moved around hugging her

"all I can say to that is" Pierre said smiling "Good for you, Mom" winking at her

"thank you" she smiled

* * *

After Clarisse was ready to go out, she came down to find the men hanging around the hall.

"I thought you had left already" she smiled while stopping half way down the stairs

"we are just about to" Pierre smiled while extending his arm out for her as she started coming down "you look great" he smiled "like always"

she took his hand and stood next to him "thank you, darling" she smiled and kissed his cheek as the ladies came into the hall

"even the tiara suits you" he smiled

"thank you" she smiled back and looked towards Sofia

"its not one of yours though is it?" he asked stepping closer to look

"no" she shook her head "I would never wear one of my ones out there" she chuckled while looking at him

"that's what I thought" he laughed

After a few minutes the men started heading out the door.

"hey where's Dad? I thought he was going with you guys tonight?" Sofia asked as Clarisse stood next to her

"he was" Greg nodded while coming over "but he text and said something else came up, but will see you tomorrow" he said putting his arms around Sofia's waist

"oh" she sighed "that's odd, he was looking forward to it this morning"

Clarisse headed over to the door and stood talking to Pierre for a moment, giving Greg and Sofia some privacy, then Pierre smirked over at them.

"Oi Greg" he smirked as Clarisse looked over at them "leave her alone will you, and lets go"  
"alright I'm coming" he said kissing Sofia then walked over "see you later" he said heading out the door

"have fun" Clarisse smiled down at them as they headed down the stairs as Sofia walked over to her she shut the door "we will let them get out the way first" she said looking at Sofia

"yeah I agree" Sofia nodded while checking her phone "I'm gonna call Dad, make sure he's ok" she said walking over to the living room as the rest of the girls started getting ready to leave

After a few minutes she returned to them and they all left, heading out for a night of fun.

* * *

After a few hours the ladies returned back to the Palace, to find the men already home. The party continues, but without Clarisse. She's gone up to bed, and after thinking for a bit she makes a choice that would bring a change to the whole Palace.


	52. 52: Family Day, Part 1

_ Veve: you could say that, yes :) more to come in future parts. Thanks for commenting :) _

_ tengland2: Funnily enough I don't trust him either ;) really you do? Read on and you shall see ;) Thanks for your comment :)_

ooOoo

The following day.

After having a late night, Sofia and Olivia had to be up early as they are going out with their Dad for the day. And as they sat eating breakfast with Greg, Sasha and Jason Pierre and Charlotte came in with the kids.

Checking the time while sipping his coffee "you no" everyone looked at him "I am surprised Mom isn't down here yet" Pierre said putting his cup down "she was in bed before all of us too"

"well" Sofia started "she didn't exactly get much sleep last night"

"what do you mean?" he asked as everyone looked at her

"lets just say she had a bit of company in her room last night" she answered

"how do you know?" Sasha asked as Harriet came in

"because my room is right next to hers, remember" Sofia smirked at her "and she's not exactly quiet"

"ahh" Sasha nodded "I forgot about that, but still... really?" she asked looking at her "Aunt Clari with a _'guest'_ in her room" she smirked "doesn't seem right" she laughed

"I know" Sofia smirked and sipped some more of her coffee as Clarisse came in

"good morning everyone" she smiled over at them as she walked over to get some coffee, everyone smirking between themselves

"good night, Mom?" Pierre smirked

"yeah" Sasha giggled as Clarisse turned to them "love the outfit by the way" she smirked while waving her hand in front of her "love the top by the way" she smiled

"yeah" Sofia smiled "polo necks really suit you" she smirked

"thank you" Clarisse said coming over and stood at the table "I was wondering if maybe I could have a few minutes with my children" she asked looking around everyone

"of course" Sasha smirked standing up with everyone else, Including Pierre "um Cuz" she started while looking at him

"hmm" he answered and looked at her

"that means you, you no?" Sasha laughed as he looked at Clarisse

"sit down" Clarisse motioned for him to sit down

"oh" he sat down as Charlotte walked out laughing "I'm sorry I thought you said girls, I apologize" he and the girls chuckled as everyone left them to it

"so Mom whats up?" Olivia asked

Clarisse looked towards the door to make sure everyone had gone then looked back at them "I need to talk to you about something"

"really?" Olivia asked

"Yes, it's important" Clarisse answered while looking at them

"ok, well shoot" Pierre nodded as he and the girls smirked at her

"how would you feel if..." she said putting her cup down "if maybe..."

"your boyfriend stayed over?" Sofia finished for her "like last night"

"yes, and how do you no?" she asked while looking at her

"um Mom, your room is right next to mine, remember?" she smirked as Clarisse started blushing "and your not exactly quiet, you no"  
"ok, I forgot that" she said looking at them "so how would you feel?"

"isn't it a bit late to ask now? I mean he stayed already hasn't he?" Olivia added

"yes" Clarisse nodded

"seriously Mom, its your life, your house you can have anyone you want to stay and if that includes your boyfriend then so be it" Sofia nodded

"indeed" Pierre added

"so you wouldn't mind?" Clarisse asked while picking up her coffee and took a couple sips

"no" they all said and shook their heads as Joe came in

"morning" he smiled while walking over to get some coffee

"morning Dad" Sofia smiled at him then looked back at Clarisse

Pierre looked at Joe as he drank some coffee then back at Clarisse, Sofia remained looking at Clarisse as she sipped her coffee holding the cup with both hands and Olivia looked at Joe.

"Dad?" Olivia started as he nodded while looking over at her "are you wearing the same clothes that you was wearing yesterday?" she asked as Pierre and Sofia looked over at him

"yes he is" Sofia said looking at Olivia as Pierre sat smirking

He and Olivia watched as Joe walked over to Clarisse as she turned her head to look at him and kissed her cheek

"oh my god" Olivia exclaimed

"what?" Sofia said looking at her then at Joe and Clarisse seeing his hand on her side "OH MY GOD" she exclaimed

"is this a dream?" Olivia said pinching herself

"I don't think so" Pierre smirked "he's Mom's secret boyfriend"

"oh my god" Sofia exclaimed while putting her hands up onto her cheeks "is this for real?" she asked looking at them both as they nodded

"yes, it is" Joe nodded with a smile

"you've been seeing each other for 2 months?" Pierre asked as they both nodded

"and you didn't tell us before?" Sofia exclaimed

"we talked about it, but well we wanted to work on it for a bit and see what happens" Clarisse said looking at them

"and we didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work out, we didn't want to get your hopes up" Joe added

"so its for real?" Sofia asked as they both nodded again "YES" she exclaimed while jumping up "this is the best wedding present ever" she said giving them both a hug

"this is awesome" Olivia said jumping up and gave them a hug

"thank you" Clarisse smiled as she felt Joe's hand on her back, then she looked at Pierre "darling?" he looked over at them as they all looked at him "say something, please?"

He stood up and walked over to them as Clarisse held her breath "this is great news" he said hugging her as she sighed in relief

She closed her eyes as she put her arms around him "thank you" she whispered and they parted

"you're welcome" Pierre nodded while leaving one arm around her shoulders and shook Joe's hand "just be warned though" everyone held their breath while looking at him as he held onto Joe's hand "if you hurt my Mom and my sisters again, I shall kill you myself" he warned

"Pierre" Clarisse exclaimed

"no its alright" Joe said looking at her then at Pierre "I no that and don't you worry, I won't ever hurt her or your sisters again, you have my word" he said not breaking eye contact from him as everyone looked at Pierre "I promise you that right now" he added

"good" he nodded and smiled followed by everyone else

"thank you Pierre" Clarisse whispered while looking up at him and cupped his cheek as he lowered his head and kissed her cheek

"love you Mom" he whispered then smiled at her as she whispered it back and hugged him

"now" Joe started as everyone looked at him "I had planned to take Olivia and Sofia out to the zoo today, but I was wondering if you would like to join us?" he said looking at Clarisse

"of course" she smiled and looked at the girls "if you don't mind?"

"of course not" Sofia smiled as Olivia shook her head

"what about you?" Joe asked looking at Pierre "make it a family day?"

"yes that would be lovely?" Clarisse said looking at Pierre

"Ok, why not" he smiled

"great" Clarisse smiled putting her hands up and cupped Pierre's face as he smiled at her

"I am gonna head back and get changed then come back, ok" Joe said as Clarisse stepped back

"ok" she smiled

"see you soon" he said kissed her cheek then headed out

Clarisse got some breakfast and sat next to Pierre as the girls sat down.

"I am glad its not that Renaldi bloke" Olivia said looking at Clarisse

"oh my god, so am I" Sofia nodded

"what did you ever see in him, Mom?" Pierre asked while looking at her

"you no" she said looking at him then the girls "I have no idea"

* * *

After a while Joe came back, and as Pierre, Charlotte, James and Lilly left in one car, Joe, Clarisse, Sofia and Olivia left in Joe's range rover. And after an hour on the road they arrived.

As everyone got ready to head around the zoo, Joe and Pierre went over to pay for tickets. And once inside they stood looking at the maps then started with the birds and followed the path from there.

As they made their way from one set of animals to the next, Clarisse walked ahead with Olivia and Sofia as the rest of the family walked behind them.

Coming up behind James "whats in this one then, James?" Clarisse asked looking down at him while putting her hand on top of his head

he smiled while looking up "the black panther" he said trying to look over the fence

"come here" Clarisse said lifting him up so he could see them

"thank you Grandma" he smiled

"your welcome" she said and kissed his cheek then looked for them "well I can't even see them" she said looking around

"I can, Grandma they are there" James said pointing to them

"where?" she said trying to find them and see's one "oh yeah" she chuckled

Joe stood next to them smirking "can you see the other one?" he asked as she looked at him

"there are two?" she asked and looked back inside "well I can't see the other one" she said shaking her head

"I can't either" James said looking at Joe

"just there look" Joe said leaning closer to them and pointed up into the tree "he's sleeping on the platform"

"oh I can see him now" Clarisse smiled and looked at Joe "thank you"

"I can't" James said sadly

"here" he took him from Clarisse and held him up higher "can you now?"

"yea" James nodded "thank you Grampy" Clarisse looked at him and smiled as Joe looked at Clarisse

After a few minutes Clarisse left them to it and went to sit next to Pierre on a picnic bench as Lilly slept in the push chair next to them, they had a little chat as the others walked around seeing the other big cats in the area. Then Joe came over and sat next to Clarisse.

"I'm going to go and see the cats" Pierre said standing up "is Lilly ok with you?"

"of course" Clarisse answered while looking up at him

"thanks" he smiled and walked of

"are you having fun?" Joe asked while leaning back against the bench and put his arm along the table

"of course" Clarisse smiled turning slightly and crossed her legs

"good" he smiled at her and started rubbing her arm gently with the back of his fingers

"thanks for asking me if I wanted to come, but thank you more for including Pierre" she smiled

"well they are family after all" he said looking at her

"yes they are" she smiled and looked over at them "I'm pleased to see everyone's enjoying themselves"

"indeed" he nodded while looking over at them "I know I said it yesterday" he started as Clarisse looked back at him "but thanks for giving me another chance"

Clarisse smiled at him "you're welcome" she looked at him for a second

"what?" he asked "do I have something on my face?"

"no" she said with a chuckle and shook her head "I just wanted to look at you, that's all" giving him a cheeky smile

"oh I see" he winked at her "thanks" he smirked and looked back over at everyone else as Pierre and James came over

"we are going to carry on to the cafe ok"

"ok darling, when the girls have finished we will come and join you" Clarisse smiled up at him

"ok, well there's no rush" he said putting his hands on the push chair

"I had an idea actually" Clarisse started as they both looked at her "if we aren't in a rush when we leave the zoo, maybe we could meet the others at our favorite restaurant and have dinner?" she asked looking at Joe as he nodded then looked at Pierre

"yeah, that sounds like a great idea" Pierre nodded "Greg's parent's should be here by then too"

"yea that's what I thought" Clarisse nodded with a smile

"anyway, see you in a bit" Pierre said and walked off over to Charlotte as Clarisse watched him

"if I was an animal in this zoo, what would I be?" Joe asked as she looked back at her "it can be anything in this zoo"

"I wouldn't want to say" she smirked at him then looked back over at the girls

"go on" he said as she looked back at him "I dare you"

"ok" she smiled "I would have to say a silverback gorilla" she giggled as he gasped

"what? how come?" he asked in surprise

"well" she started while putting her hand out, palm facing up "they are dominant males, in control, no what they want and are so muscular" she sat with a cheeky grin on her face

"oh I see" he said starting to smile as she giggled

"what about me?" she asked

"um.. I would have to say a lioness" he smiled as she sat opened mouthed "and the reason I say that is because they know how to look after their family, always loving and looking out for them" he smiled at her "and the way they walk, you have a sexy walk" he chuckled

"you say everything about me is sexy" she said shaking her head as he laughed

"that's because its true" he smiled as she smiled at him "and because I love lions" he winked "the way they walk into the room, taking control over everything" he smiled at her

"ahh ok" she smiled and looked back over at the girls

_Meanwhile over with the girls._

"Mom and Dad seem to be getting on fine" Olivia said while taking a photo

"indeed" Sofia smiled at her "so glad they are working things out and trying again" she whispered

"and me" Olivia smiled over at them "I bet they end up kissing before we go home" she said looking back at Sofia

"probably" Sofia nodded while looking over at them "though I know Mom doesn't really like doing that sort of thing in public and it actually hasn't got out yet" she looked back at Sofia "so it may not happen"

"true" Olivia nodded and they moved on to the next cats

After a few minutes, as Olivia stood taking photos Sofia looked over at them and nudged Olivia.

"what?" she said looking at her

"look" Sofia smirked at her then back at them "its getting warmer over there"

"oh wow" Olivia said turning around and stood watching them with Sofia

_Meanwhile back over with Clarisse and Joe._

"ok, so you asked what animal we are" Clarisse started while looking at him "but what is your favorite?"

"um.. I would have to say lions" he laughed as she smiled at him "yours?"

"no doubt about it, I would have to say" she said looking over at the girls then back at him "monkeys"

"monkeys?" he asked

"yes, monkeys" she smiled

"why?" he asked

"well for one we have two cheeky ones our self and I love how cute they are, they are so cheeky" she giggled

"monkeys or our daughters?" he laughed

"both" she smiled at him

"you no something?" he said while looking at her

"what?" she asked while resting her hands on her lap

"your like a monkey" he smiled as she looked at him "cheeky in every way"

"oh really" she said looking at him with a cheeky smile

"yes, really" he said leaning in and kissed her softly as the girls gasped and started giggling and took a sneaky photo

_To Be Continued..._


	53. 53: Family Day, Part 2

_ Veve: Yeah I think it might be funny with Joe being jealous ;)_

Honkytonkangel: I like mystery hehe I am sure Joe won't be stupid enough to do it again haha

tengland2: I only done the zoo day as well, I love the zoo and thought it would make a good part :) those girls are cheeky thats for sure ;)

Thank you for reading and to you three for taking part to comment again :) THANK YOU! 

__ooOoo

_...Continued._

After a moment they pulled apart, Clarisse sat blushing while putting her hand up to her face and Joe sat smiling as people walked past them, smirking. After a few minutes the girls came over to them and sat the other side of the bench.

"are you ready to move on?" Joe asked while turning to look at them

"nearly" Sofia said checking the map

"oh by the way, we are stopping of for dinner on the way home" Joe said "we are going to call home when we are in the cafe and see if anyone wants to join us"

"ahh great idea" Sofia smiled while looking up at them

After a few minutes Clarisse felt someone tugging on her coat, making her turn around and look to find a little girl stood smiling at her.

"excuse me" she smiled as the girls and Joe looked "is your name the Queen?" she asked

"I told you, she wasn't the Queen" said the mom rushing over and saw Clarisse as they all looked up at her "oh my god it is the Queen" she stood in surprise

Clarisse laughed and looked back down at the girl "well sort of" she moved and crouched down in front of her while putting her sunglasses on top of her head "but you can call me Clarisse" she smiled

"I'm so sorry to disturb you like this" her Mom exclaimed while looking at the girls and Joe then back at Clarisse "its just she's a fan and you are all she has talked about since you attended her school fete last month"

"ahh" Clarisse nodded with a smile and looked at the little girl "I thought I recognized your face" she smiled "it's Sarah isn't it?"

"no" she shook her head "it's Sasha"

"oh yes of course" Clarisse smiled "now my niece will be upset with me as her name is Sasha and I should of remembered that" she smiled as the little girl giggled "it's such a lovely name"

"thank you" Sasha smiled and looked at the girls and Joe then back to Clarisse

"well you no my name" Clarisse smiled and looked back at the girls "that's Sofia and Olivia" she said looking back at Sasha "my daughters, and that" she said looking at Joe "is their father" she said looking back at Sasha "and my personal body guard"

"your husband?" Sasha smiled

"no, but I am working on it" Clarisse nodded as the little girl laughed and Joe and the girls smirked at each other "how old are you?"

"I'm 5" Sasha answered

"wow 5" she smiled "I have a Grandson about your age" Clarisse nodded "tell me what's your favorite animal?"

"the Monkey" they both smiled as Joe smirked with a nod

"that's mine too" Clarisse smiled as Sasha nodded "are you here with just your Mommy?"

"no, my Dad is here too" she said turning and pointed to him "with my little brother, Adam" she said looking back at Clarisse "he's not very well today"

"oh dear" Clarisse said "whats wrong with him?"

"he has a cold" Sasha said with a sad face "but he's getting better" she smiled

"good" Clarisse smiled

"would it be ok if I can get a photo of you with her?" Sasha's Mom asked as Clarisse looked up at her

"oh of course" Clarisse smiled putting her arm around Sasha and posed for a couple photos with her

"thank you, I know you have made her day today" her Mom smiled while watching Sasha give Clarisse a hug

"aww thank you" Clarisse smiled while hugging her back then looked at her "you be good for your Mommy and Daddy ok?" Clarisse smiled "and keep in touch with me alright?"

"ok" Sasha smiled

"good" Clarisse smiled while taking her hands "we are friends now" she nodded as Sasha smiled

"thank you" Sasha smiled

"you're welcome" she smiled and stood up and looked at her Mom "be sure to send me a copy of those photos" she smiled

"of course, but where shall I send it too?" her Mom asked

"just send it to the Palace, but make sure you put For The Attention Of Mrs C Romano" Clarisse smiled as Joe looked back at the girls as they sat smiling "I will get it a lot faster that way, as if you put it as Renaldi it will take forever" Clarisse nodded

"ok, I will for sure" she smiled "thank you again" she looked down as Sasha took hold of Clarisse's hand "come on Sasha its time to go now" she said extending her hand to her

"Wait" Sofia exclaimed while jumping up as everyone looked at her rush around to whisper in Clarisse's ear

"oh of course" Clarisse said looking at her then back at Sasha's Mom "well if Mommy doesn't mind" she said crouching down next to Sasha again "how would you like to come and see the Monkey's with me?"

Sasha looked up at her Mom "can we? please?"

"of course" her Mom smiled

"yay" Sasha said jumping up and down while clapping her hands

After a moment they all went to see the Monkeys together, then Clarisse held her little brother, and had him laughing within seconds of holding him.

"what are you, Mary Poppins?" Sasha's father laughed as they looked at him "well if your that fast at making him laugh you are free to babysit whenever you want to" he joked

"aww" Clarisse smiled while looking at him then at baby Adam "I just have a way with babies" she smiled

After a few minutes they went there own way.

"awww Sasha was so cute" Clarisse said pulling a face while putting her bag strap over her shoulder "so was Adam of course" she said linking arms with Joe as the girls walked either side of them "if I was young enough I would have another one"

"really?" Sofia smiled at her

"of course" Clarisse nodded "I would of loved to have a couple more, but I am blessed with what I have been blessed with" she smiled at them as they headed to the cafe

"you really made her day didn't you Mom" Olivia smiled at her

"of course, I try my best with my fans" they giggled

When they reached the cafe, they got drinks and snacks then went and sat with Pierre, Charlotte and the kids.

"you took your time" Pierre smiled while watching Clarisse sit down "did you get lost?" he smirked as Clarisse laughed

"no, Mom was making a new friend" Sofia smiled while sitting down next to Clarisse

"really? who?" Pierre asked

"a little 5 year old girl whose a fan and has been talking about Mom everyday ever since she attended her school fete last month" Olivia smiled

"she made her day Bro" Sofia smiled

"she's my new best friend" Clarisse smiled with a nod then sipped her tea

"and it made her broody" Sofia laughed as Clarisse wrapped her arm around her neck pulling her closer and smiled at her as Clarisse kissed her cheek "put it this way, if Mom had a chance she would be having another one I am sure" she laughed as Clarisse messing around dipped her back for a second while whispering something in her ear then sat her back up, still laughing, as everyone else laughed

After a few more hours, they finished walking around and as Pierre, Charlotte and the kids headed back to the Palace to get the kids changed before dinner, Sofia and Olivia had a look around the gift shop as Joe and Clarisse sat out in the bench, waiting for them.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let them in there" Clarisse said checking the time

"shall I go and get them?" Joe asked while rubbing the top of Clarisse's back

looking at him she shook her head "give them a few more minutes then you can" she smiled

"ok" he nodded and looked as a couple cars drove away "have you had fun today?" he asked while looking back at her

"of course, I have had an amazing day" she smiled at him "thank you"

"anytime" he smiled back "what you said earlier" he started as Clarisse looked at him "when Sasha said to you about me being your husband?"

"oh yea" she nodded

"did you really mean what you said?" he asked

"maybe" she shrugged "I don't no" she smiled and looked ahead as he sat looking at her "I will be glad when we get back though as my feet are killing me" she sighed

"well you can take your shoes of when we get in the car" he said watching as she raised one of her legs up and rubbed her ankle

"I thought about doing that, but I may not be able to get them back on afterwards" she chuckled

"ahh" he smiled "well after we have had dinner then, you can take them off when we are in the car, then I could always carry you from the car to the door, or hall" he smirked as she smiled at him "then maybe I could massage them for you"

"maybe" she smirked back at him then looked ahead

he smiled and checked the time "maybe I should go and get the girls"

she nodded "yea" she said checking the time and looked at him

"will you be ok?" he asked

"of course" she smiled and watched him stand up

"alright, I will be back" he smiled and headed off

She watched him walk off then looked over at their car with a chuckle, a few minutes later the girls came back.

"where's your Dad?" she asked standing up

"he's looking around the shop" Olivia said

"oh" Clarisse answered while putting her bag strap over her shoulder "you bought a lot"

"yeah, there's lots of cute stuff in there" Sofia smiled

"I am here now" Joe said walking over

"great, let's go" Clarisse smiled as the girls started walking back towards the car

"wait a minute, I have something for you" Joe said while standing in front of her "I couldn't help myself" he smirked while pulling out a baby monkey teddy

"awww Joe" Clarisse smiled while taking it "it's cute, thank you" she smiled up at him

"and" he grinned pulling out a lion teddy as she laughed "thought that would make you laugh"

"you was right" she said looking at them for a second then put them back in the bag "thank you" she said stepping closer and kissed him, as he deepened it she put her arm's up locking them around his shoulders while holding the bag and he wrapped his arms around her waist

"oh my god" Olivia exclaimed from the car as Sofia looked over

"people are looking" Sofia said looking at Olivia "this is embarrassing"

"and so photo worthy" Olivia smirked while filming them "she's gonna so hate this"

"its so funny though" she said watching Olivia zoom in on them "is he groping her ass?"

"what?" Olivia looked over at them "how can you tell? she's wearing her long coat?"

"yea but when you focus you can see" Sofia smirked at her as Olivia focused

"oh god he is" Olivia exclaimed while looking at Sofia and they stood laughing then looked back at the camera

After a few moments, Clarisse, while still kissing him moved one of her hands down onto his arm as he still groped her ass holding her close to him and pushed his arm a little as he started laughing and looked at her with a grin, her bag fell down from her shoulder as she stood smiling at him

"oi" Sofia exclaimed as they both looked over at them "can we go now?"

"of course" Joe smiled and looked at Clarisse as she looked back at him then turned to walk over to the car

"finally" Olivia smiled as they headed towards them "you do remember you are in public though right Mom?" she teased

"I forgot for a few minutes" she said standing next to them while putting one of her hands up onto her cheek as she blushed

"aww your cute when you blush" Sofia laughed while putting her arms around her and hugged her then stepped back "I do think it's a good idea you sit in the back though, as we don't want any funny stuff from you on the way home" she laughed with Olivia

"that is true" Olivia smiled

After a few minutes they was on the road, heading to the restaurant to meet with the others. Clarisse sat in the back with Sofia as Olivia sat in the front with Joe. Even when they was at the restaurant Sofia made them sit apart from each other.

After they had eaten they made plans on who was going with who to get back to the Palace. Sofia went with Greg and his Parents while Olivia went with Amelia, Sasha and Jason. Leaving Clarisse and Joe to be alone for a bit.

And once in the car and on the road Clarisse slipped her shoes off.

"oh god that feels good" she moaned while tipping her head back

"excuse me?" Joe smirked at her as she looked at him and giggled

"sorry" she smiled as she looked down for a second then out at the road

stopping at lights he smiled at her "not to worry" he said leaning closer and kissed her "it sounds better when I make you say that" he smirked as she gasped and looked at him

she nodded once and grinned "feel's better too" she laughed as he took her hand "and you still owe me a foot massage later"

"of course" he smiled at her then kissed the back of her hand while looking back at the road

she smiled at him "are you staying tonight?" she asked as he gave her a quick smile

"if you want me to" he smiled keeping an eye on the road

"I would love you too" she sat smiling

"then I will" he nodded while looking at her "I would love to"

"great" she smiled

On the way back to the Palace, they stopped of at Joe's place so he could pick up a few things then carried on to the Palace. When they pulled up outside the stairs they saw everyone was messing around out the front. And because Clarisse had took her shoes off Joe told her not to put them back on, he got out the car and rushed around to her side and opened the door

"I can walk Joey" she smiled at him

"I know" he laughed and stood next to her

And as she couldn't stop laughing Joe gave her a piggyback ride up the stairs and into the hall as everyone stood watching in amazement, then he came down and parked the car away from the stairs and brought her bags and shoes back with him as everyone made their way inside.

"thank you" Clarisse smiled while taking her shoes from him

"no problem" he smirked at her then put her bag on the table in the hall

"alright" Sasha smirked "what's going on?"

"yeah" Jason smiled "we noticed the naughty looks between you at dinner tonight"

"ah" Clarisse smiled as Joe stood next to her "well it had to come out sooner or later" she smiled at them then at Joe as he put his arm around her waist as she turned to him and placed his hand on her back "we are trying again" she smiled while putting her arms up, locking them around his shoulders while still holding her shoes and kissed him as everyone gasped and watched in amazement then smiled when they looked back at them

"this is great news" Sasha exclaimed "I'm so happy for you"

"yeah, it's about time" Jason laughed

"thank you" she smiled at them

* * *

After sitting in the lounge having a laugh and a couple drinks, the crowd slowly disappeared to bed as the night went on. Just after Olivia disappeared up to bed Clarisse left the living room for a few minutes, coming back to find Sofia stood outside the door waiting for her.

"is everything alright" Clarisse asked standing next to her

"yeah I just wanted to talk to you about something" she nodded as Joe came out with a tray full of glasses and Greg following with empty bottles

watching them disappear into the kitchen, then looked at Sofia "ok, what do you want to talk to me about?" Clarisse asked

she smiled "I just wanted to say that I am really happy that you and Dad are giving it another go"

"aww thank you" Clarisse smiled as Sofia hugged her as Joe came back out and stood watching them for a few seconds before walking over

"I am so glad your not with that René bloke" she smirked seeing Joe stand to Clarisse's side

"so am I" Joe smirked as Clarisse looked back at him

"I didn't no you was there" she smiled then looked back at Sofia "but anyway about that, I really don't no what I saw in him"

"what's wrong Dad?" Sofia asked while they both looked at him

"just yesterday" he shrugged "when you was talking about it, I admit I was a little jealous" he said while rubbing the back of his neck

"aww is someone still maybe a little jealous?" Clarisse asked while turning to face him

"maybe" he shrugged while looking at her

"there is no need to be, it's you I'm with now" she smiled at him

"yeah Dad" Sofia nodded as they both looked at her

"it's you" Clarisse said stepping closer and put one of her hands on his side and the other up on his jaw "I invite into my bed" she kissed the corner of his mouth

"what?" he asked while looking at her "he's never been in your bed" he whispered

"no" she shook her head "never" she smiled as he grinned "and if I am being honest" she whispered as Sofia stood smirking at them "he's crap in bed"

"really?" he asked

"oh yes, he's got nothing on you" she whispered against his lips

"oh really?" he whispered back then kissed her a couple times

she smiled while turning around and took his hand "good night darling" she smiled and started walking of while holding onto Joe's hand

Sofia chuckled "do you think maybe you could be a bit more quieter tonight?" she smirked as they started walking up the stairs

"I will try, but it's probably not gonna be possible" she smirked as they carried on up the stairs

"then can me and Greg sleep in one of the other guest rooms so we can actually sleep tonight?" Sofia asked as Greg came back out and stood next to her

"sleep where you guys want, I don't care" she smiled down at them then disappeared around the corner

"yes" Sofia smiled while looking at Greg


	54. 54: A Wedding Day To Remember, Part 1

_ tengland2: aww he would, he's a true gent thats for sure haha ;) Now what did you miss? Im a bit confused about your last bit of the comment? :s Let me know what you missed and I will let you no :) Thanks for commenting._

ooOoo

The following week, today is Sofia and Greg's wedding day.

Clarisse was up early and went to get some coffee and toast, coming back up she sat on the bed next to Joe as he laid on his front, fast asleep. She finished of her breakfast and coffee and sat with a letter in her hand, waiting on him to awake. Not long after he stirred and looked up at her.

"good morning" he smiled as she looked down "what time is it?" he asked closing his eyes and rolled onto his back

"it's just before half 7" she smiled and kissed him "good morning" she smiled moving onto her side as he sat up "I was going through my drawers this morning and came across something I wrote ages and ages ago" she said looking at it while passing it to him "its for you" she smiled as he took it

"you wrote me?" he asked as she nodded "do you want me to read it now?" he asked as she smiled with nodded "ok" he leaned in and kissed her as she snuggled up to his arm he opened the letter

"I know its a bit late, but it all still stands" she smiled up at him "read it out to me"

"alright" he smiled at her and started reading it out

_'Dear Joey_

_Well today is 1st January and I am sat alone in my suite, I am meant to be reading but I can't stop thinking about the 'I Love' list you told me earlier this morning! I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all day for that matter! So here I am finding myself writing a 'I Love" list to you._

_All the ones you gave me this morning, stand to you too._

_But my very first one I would like to say to you is I love that you let me call you Joey, even though you don't like it or let anyone else call it you :)'_

He looked back at Clarisse with a big grin on his face "that is true, its a name only you can call me" he smirked

"of course" she kissed him a couple times "carry on" she said resting her head on his shoulder as he looked back at the letter

"alright" he smiled and carried on

_'Now moving on and I am sorry if it gets long, I just can't help it. _

_I love how you call me Clari, I love how you always make me smile, I love how you always make me laugh, I love the way you inspire me, I love the kindness that you show, I love how you can always be there for me, I love how I can always be there for you, I love how you stand up for the things you believe in, I love how cute and adorable you can be, I love your gentleness with me, I love thinking about you, I love how you take my breath away, I love how sweet you make my dreams, I love it when you smile, I love hearing your laughter, I love you still when your angry, I love the way you feel, I love the way you smell, I love gazing into your eyes, I love the beautiful shade of your eyes, I love the way you hold my hand, I love how much you've taught me about life and myself, I love how passionate you are, I love the way you kiss me, I love all the gifts you've given me and all the letters too, I love how you always bring out the best in me, I love the way you comfort me, I love the fact that you fill me with butterflies each and every time, I love how you accept me for who I am, I love your honesty, I love how you always seem to cheer me up whenever I'm blue, I love the way you always encourage me to do my best,_ _I love your sense of humor, I love the way my heart grows warm every time I see one of your pictures, I love how patient you are with me, The way you always understand me, I love how I can tell you anything, I love the way how my heart races uncontrollably every time I see you, I love the warm fuzzy feelings I get from thinking of you, I love the way my heart lights up every time I get a text message from you, I love how tenderly you worry about me, I love listening to you play the piano, I love snuggling up with you, I love eating your cooking, I love how fantastic you feel in my arms, I love the inner child in you, I love listening to you speak, I love the way we share our hopes and dreams, I love just sitting in silence and listening to your breath, I love how we can talk and chat for hours, I love how your so understanding, I love going out with you, I love your compliments, I love taking and posing for pictures with you, I love watching you dance, I love the way you love music, I love that we are best friends, I love every precious memory I have of us together, I love it when we both try something new together, I love hearing you sing, I love how your not afraid to tell me your feelings, I love how you're so good with your hands,_ _I love how the simplest of things can remind me of you, I love how you appreciate me, I love daydreaming about you, I love how much you believe in me, I love the sound of your name uttered aloud, I love the way you love cute things, I love how you give me strength, I love it when you introduce me to new things, I love how silly we can be together, I love all the sacrifices you make for me, I love how you make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, I love the way you make me blush, I love how you're so romantic, I love knowing about your fantasies, I love how I can always believe in you, I love how you're so daring, I love how I can loose myself in your eyes, I love how every happy love song on the radio reminds me of you, I love kissing every bit of you, I love standing beside you, I love having you close, I love the look on your face whenever you are deep in thought, I love how affectionate you are, I love the way thoughts of you can keep me awake at night, I love the way you distract me, I love the way you say "I love you" in different languages,_ _I love how you let me flirt to you in English and French, I love the way you flirt back, I love how you are always concerned about me & my well-being, I love how you look at me, I love how you love to travel, I love how curious you are of things, I love your energy, I love how I can depend on you for anything, I love the way we feed each other, I love how cooking always reminds me of you, I love how you always say thank you, I love how you always have nice things to say about me, I love the way you tease me, I love the way you let me tease you, I love how you make me feel like the happiest I have ever been in my life, I love being personal with you, I love that you always remember my favorite things, I love how you've taught me the true meaning of love, I love how you always feel so close, even when the miles are so far, I love sharing a blanket with you, I love the way you spoil me, I love that we can share the most intimate thoughts together, I love how passionate I can be with you,_ _I love how romantic I can be with you, I love how you make me feel special, , I love how I'm always catching myself thinking of you, I love the way you say my name, I love reminding you over and over again how much I love you, I love how much I want you, I love how you're always on my mind, I love how you don't interrupt me when I'm speaking, I love the way you pronounce certain words, I love how beautiful you are, I love how when I just randomly smile, then realize that I'm thinking of you, I love how simply irresistible you are, I love the way you worry about my health, I love that you gave me two beautiful daughters, I love that your an amazing father, I love that you love my Sons, I love your love for our family, I love that you are the best at... you know, I love that you think I am hot even when I'm SO not, I love that your hot, I love that you are so cozy and cuddly, I love it when you call me baby, I love how you made up a cd of the songs I love to listen to when ever I was away or you was alone, I love that you was my first, I love your last name and that even though we aren't married anymore I still share it with you, I love it when you whisper in my ear, never told you this one before but I do love it when you kiss my shoulder, I love it when you stand near me with just a towel wrapped around your waist, I love your hair, I love that sometimes you like to grow a beard, I love how sexy you look with one, I love it when you smoke a cigar, I love that your so sexy, I love it when you kiss my neck, I love it when you bite your bottom lip, I love it when you grab me by my hips, I love your patient way you deal with my mood swings, I love that you kiss me whenever we are stopped at lights, I loved our lay ins on a sunday morning, I loved that you would always enjoy my calls home whenever I was away even though it was 2, 3 or 4 in the morning..._

_I love how I still want to share so many things with you..._

_And most of all out of all the above, I love that you still love me!_

_Love, _

_Clari x'_

"that is a lot of I loves" he looked at her "thank you" he said and kissed her nose

"your welcome" she smiled tipping her head back and looked at him

"can I keep this?" he asked

"of course" she nodded and watched as he folded it up and put it in the drawer next to the bed and looked back at her "are you naked under here?" she asked while lifting the sheets up then smirked at him

"of course" he grinned and watched as she slipped out of her robe and straddled him on the bed "just so you no, everything you wrote to me stands to you also" he whispered while wrapping his arms around her

"good" she smiled and started kissing him slowly while locking her arms around his neck as he pulled the sheets up a little

After a few minutes she kissed his neck and bit on his shoulder.

"ouch" Joe exclaimed as she lifted her head and looked at him "just messing" he laughed as she playfully slapped his arm

"I thought I hurt you then" she smiled

"oh you could never hurt me" he smiled as she lowered her head, kissing and nipping at his neck

* * *

Coming down after getting showered and dressed, Clarisse grabbed some coffee and headed to the living room to check on everyone, then headed to make sure everything was being set up correctly with Sofia.

"hey Dad" she smiled as he headed over and stood next to them

"hey beautiful" he smiled and kissed her cheek "are you nervous yet?"

"not yet, no" she smiled shaking her head while looking at Clarisse "was you nervous when you married Daddy?"

"a little, but having you as a tiny little baby I didn't really have time to be nervous" she smiled as Sofia took her hand

"I am just heading over to see the guys, want me to tell Greg anything?" Joe asked as Clarisse looked at him

"just tell him I love him and see him later" Sofia smiled

"alright" he smiled and watched as she walked off then looked at Clarisse as she moved a couple place names "what are you doing?"

she looked up with a smile "well they had Gemma and Alex sat next to each other, and we all know they don't get on" she smiled and walked around the table before standing back in front of him "its all done now" she smiled and sipped her coffee

"let me have some of that?" he asked taking the cup from her and sipped it as she turned just as someone dropped some glasses

"oh for god sake" Clarisse exclaimed about to rush of but Joe grabbed her hand making her look back at him "Joe?"

"let the maids sort it out" he said raising his eyebrow "stay with me" he smiled

"sorry" Sofia exclaimed from the other room

"it was Sofia" Clarisse whispered as Joe let go of her hand and she rushed of

Joe smirked while watching her rush away, then finished her coffee while walking into the hall. After a few minutes he headed over to the guest house to check on Greg and the rest of the men who was over there.

* * *

After an hour Clarisse was still checking things with Charlotte while Sofia went up to relax a bit with Amelia and Olivia.

"Clarisse" Hannah came rushing into the hall

"whats wrong?" Clarisse said looking over at her

"Sofia is starting to panic" she panicked

Clarisse looked at Charlotte then rushed of to Sofia, Hannah leading the way.

"Darling?" Clarisse whispered while standing in the door way to her room

"Mom" Sofia said looking over at her in tears "I can't marry him" she sobbed as Clarisse rushed over

"oh Darling" she hugged her "your just having cold feet, that's all" she hugged her tightly

"I'm scared" Sofia cried on her shoulder "everything's going wrong"

"listen to me" Clarisse said cupping her cheek "its the same with every wedding, its just your nerves" she whispered while rubbing her back

Sofia lifted her head as Clarisse looked at her "I think I'm gonna be sick" she said standing up and rushed into her bathroom as Clarisse and Hannah looked at each other

After locking herself in the bathroom for an hour, everyone left Clarisse too it. When Charlotte brought up a package for her, leaving it with her. Clarisse couldn't help but try it on and as she stood looking at herself in the mirror Sofia came out and looked at her.

"which one of us is getting married today?" Sofia whispered while Clarisse looked over at her "you or me" she smiled

"oh darling" Clarisse said lifting the dress up a bit and walked over, giving her a hug then stepped back "it wasn't meant to be here yet, but this" she said while looking down at it then back at Sofia "is my outfit for your Halloween party" Clarisse smiled as Sofia giggled

"who are you going as?" Sofia said while moving and sat down

Clarisse smiled while putting her hands on her hips "Queen Elizabeth the 1st" she smiled

"well it really suits you" Sofia smiled "you could even wear it as a wedding dress if you ever get married again, that is" Sofia smiled at her

"I don't no" Clarisse moved and sat next to her

"how's it going with you and Daddy?" Sofia asked while looking at her

"great, things are going amazingly great" she nodded while looking back at her "as for the marriage stuff I'm not sure yet, its too early" she said looking at her hands

"it's alright, I can understand that Mom" Sofia moved and snuggled up to her

"I was thinking about him moving back in though" Clarisse whispered while putting her arm around Sofia's shoulders "how would you feel about that?"

Sofia lifted her head and looked at her "that would be amazing" she smiled "and I know Olivia would love it, well hey" she exclaimed while Clarisse looked at her "he hasn't left here for a week so it's like he's already home" she giggled as Clarisse smiled

"that is true" Clarisse nodded and looked at her "so... how far along are you?" she smiled as Sofia sat opened mouthed

"how did..." Sofia asked shaking her head

"mothers know these things" Clarisse smiled and hugged her then sat back "does Greg know?"

"no" Sofia shook her head "I only found out this morning, hence why I started panicking"

"oh now I see" Clarisse nodded

"and thinking about it, I'm ready for it, I'm ready to get married" Sofia smiled as Clarisse looked at her

"good" Clarisse hugged her again "shall I call the hair dresser to come up?"

"yes" Sofia nodded while standing up "by the way, the doctor thinks I'm about a month"

"oh how lovely" Clarisse said standing up and hugged her, then called the hair dresser

After she done Clarisse's hair she got to work on Sofia's as Clarisse stayed with her, joined by the rest of the ladies.

"I don't like it" Sofia whispered as everyone looked up at her

"what don't you like?" Olivia asked while looking at Clarisse then back to Sofia

"my hair, I'm sorry" she said looking at the hair dresser, Vicky

"well how would you like your hair?" Vicky asked

"I don't no" Sofia shrugged while looking down as everyone looked between themselves "I no" Sofia said "like that" she pointed

"like what?" Vicky said looking to where she was pointing

"like this" Sofia said standing up and walked over grabbing a photo of her shelf "just like how my Mom had it when she was 15" she smiled over at Clarisse as she smiled back and nodded "can you do this for me?" she asked

"of course" Clarisse said while standing up "oh" she looked at Vicky "you don't mind do you?"

"of course not" Vicky smiled "go right ahead"

"thank you" Sofia smiled and sat back down

After she done Sofia's hair she left them too it and headed back to her suite, bumping into Joe as she did.

"well look at you" Joe smiled while taking her hands and looked her up and down then made eye contact "you look beautiful" he said stepping closer and kissed her

"thank you" she smiled "it's my Halloween outfit for Sofia's party, it came today and I had to try it on" she smiled while putting her arms around his shoulders "I was talking to her actually and I would like to ask you something"

"oh really?" he asked putting his arm's around her waist holding her close

"yes" Clarisse smiled "would you like to official move back in?"

"really?" Joe asked as she nodded "I would love to" he whispered between kissing her

"great" Clarisse smiled "right I better go and get ready for this wedding" she said standing back "are you already ready?" she asked

"I am sort of" Joe nodded while taking her hand and kissed her fingers "I love you Clari"

"I love you too" she smiled and kissed him "see you in a bit"

"indeed" Joe nodded

He stood smiling while watching her go into her suite, then carried on to where he needed to be. After Clarisse had got ready she came out into the suite to grab her make up bag to find someone in her suite that shouldn't be.

"René" she gasped "What are you doing here?" she asked while putting her arms down

"I had to see you" he smirked while standing up and walked over to her

"stay away from me" she said moving away and put her make up bag down "didn't you get it a week ago when I told you there was no us anymore?" she said getting angry

"yea I did" he nodded once then smirked "but I can't take no for an answer" he said moving and stepped closer to her as she froze "I want to be with you again" he whispered while putting his hands on her sides "what we had was amazing and I want that back"

"you need to go" she said trying to push his hands away and turned her head the other way "you can not be here" she said looking at him

"you look amazing" he whispered as she pushed him back "oh come on Clarisse, you want it too" he said stepping closer to her

"no" she said putting her hand on his chest "I do not" she moved away from him "you really need to go before security find you here"

"I'm not going yet Clarisse" he said looking down "see I know about you and Joe" he said slowly looking up at her "you can't be happy with him, surely?"

"well I am" she nodded while looking at him "I am very happy with him, more than I ever was with you" she snapped "I have no idea what I ever saw in you"

"oh come on" he said turning to look at her "why go with him when you can have me, I would never cheat on you like he did" he whispered while looking at her

"how dare you" she rushed over and slapped his face hard "now get out before I call for security"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" he said staring at her "you will regret it"

"what?" she asked

She stood watching him for a second then he slowly walked over, grabbing her wrists and pushed her back against the wall.

"get of me" she said trying to pull her arms free

"you will stop, or I will hurt you" he said looking into her eyes as she froze "now listen, this is what we are gonna do... alright" he started and put his hand up covering her mouth "you will listen" he said looking down while putting his other hand on her side then looked back up at her "you will date Joseph for a few months, then end it, if he asks you to marry him in the meantime you will say No and you will end it because if you don't I shall hurt you" he said moving his other hand down on her side "and I will hurt him"

"you wouldn't dare" she whispered while shaking her head

"I will ruin you Clarisse, so don't try anything" he glared at her

"you have nothing to ruin me with, your bluffing" she said shaking her head

"is that a risk you really want to take Clarisse? I mean really, the Queen of Genovia wanting to take a risk like that?" he said standing back and put his hands in his pockets "you will regret ever getting involved with me and the Renaldi's Clarisse"

"you can't do this" she said watching him walk over to the middle of the room

"watch me" he said looking over at her "I will be in touch" he said "oh and if you say anything to anyone about this, I won't be responsible for my actions" he snapped then left

She watched as he left then slumped back against the wall and slid down, wrapping her arms around her legs.

_To Be Continued..._


	55. 55: A Wedding Day To Remember, Part 2

_ tengland2: check your private messages, thank you :) And thanks for your comment too. _

ooOoo

_...Continued._

After a while she moved and sat on one of the chairs in her suite, with her legs up tucked under her as she sat thinking about what René had said. She was so much in deep thought she didn't hear Joe come in.

"Clari" he whispered as he knelt beside her

she looked down as he put his arm across her then looked at him "hey" she half smiled

"is everything alright?" he asked

she sat looking at him in silence for a few seconds then nodded "of course"

"are you sure?" he asked while taking her hand

"I am" she nodded and locked fingers with him

"ok" he said watching her knowing something was wrong "is it about me moving in? have you changed your mind?" he asked as she looked at him "because I don't have to if your not ready for that yet?"

"of course not, I am ready" she let go of his hand and cupped his cheek "I can't wait" she smiled and kissed him then looked back at him

"somethings wrong? I know it is" he whispered

"I'm just feeling a bit emotional with our baby getting married that's all" she said taking his hand again and rested them on her thigh "I just can't believe its happening" she said looking at him "she's not old enough to get married" she said pulling a sad face

"I know, I keep expecting to see her at the door in the middle of the night crying because she had a bad dream and wanted to sleep in with us" he said and kissed the back of her fingers "do you remember what I said to you on the day she was born?"

she sat thinking for a few seconds then shook her head "no"

"I said" he said smiling "the day she gets married, I will bring you a rose for every year she's lived" he said leaning to the side grabbing the flowers "for you" he smiled resting them on their arms "19 red roses for you"

"aww Joe" she whispered and smelt them "they are lovely" she smiled and kissed him "thank you so much" she whispered between kisses

"anything for you" he smiled while putting his arm around her shoulders

He stayed there watching as she messed around with one of the roses, knowing something was wrong more than what she was letting on.

"oh" Clarisse said lifting her head and looked at him "have you seen Fia?" she asked

"no" he shook his head "not yet, why?" he asked

"she's pregnant" she smiled

"really?" he asked in surprise

"yea, she found out this morning her doctor thinks shes about a month" she grinned

"wow" Joe smiled "you no, you look so much better with a smile on your face" he said as she moved and rested her forehead against his "you will tell me if there was something wrong, won't you?"

"of course" she nodded and kissed him "let's keep the baby thing to ourselves for now as Greg doesn't know yet" she asked as he nodded "thank you"

They sat snuggling for a few minutes then Joe checked the time.

"I am sorry but we need to get downstairs" he said looking at her as she stood up

"ok" she said turning to him

"can you sort out my tie? you no what I'm like with them" he chuckled

"of course" she smiled and stood in front of him and sorted it out for him "there you go" she said running her hand down the tie to straighten it out

"thank you" he smiled at her "you look amazing by the way"

"I ain't finished yet" she said looking at him "actually I need to change, I will meet you downstairs" she said undoing her zip while walking over to the door

"but I thought that's what you bought for the wedding?" he asked confused as she pushed up the bedroom door

He stood waiting for an answer that didn't come then decided to leave her to it and went downstairs, she sat on the bed thinking for a few minutes deciding to herself that René has nothing on her and wouldn't dare do anything, she pushed it to the back of her mind and set about enjoying her daughters wedding.

After having another shower she rushed to do her hair into a french twist, make up and get dressed as people got ready downstairs.

"Dad" Olivia said rushing over to him "have you seen Mom?"

"she's getting ready" he answered

"but she's been doing that for ages" she said while shaking her head "ok" she said and rushed of

"is everything alright?" Greg asked while looking at Joe

"I think so" Joe nodded while looking at him and Peter "you no what women are like at the last minute, always changing their minds" he shrugged as they laughed

"true" Peter smiled

After a few minutes he went to check on Sofia to make sure shes ok.

"wow" he said while standing in surprise as she slowly turned around "you look..." he said walking over "beautiful" he whispered and kissed her cheek

"thank you Daddy" Sofia smiled as they parted

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry today but I think I may end up doing just that" he said taking her hands

"aww Dad don't do that or I will too" Sofia whispered

"I can't help it, your such a beautiful young lady" he said looking into her eyes

"aww Daddy" she smiled as the photographer took some photos of them

After a few minutes Clarisse came in.

"Mom" Sofia exclaimed as everyone looked at her "you've changed your hair and your outfit" she asked

"I know" Clarisse nodded "I didn't really like them so changed them" she said walking over and took her hands "I hope that was alright?"

"of course" Sofia nodded as they hugged

"thank you" Clarisse smiled as she stepped back "I will see you out there, ok?"

"ok" Sofia nodded as they all watched her walk out "is she ok?" Sofia asked looking at Joe

"you noticed it too?" Joe answered while looking back at her as she nodded "hmm" he said looking towards the door

Not long after it was time for Joe to walk Sofia down the aisle to Greg. After handing her over he sat down next to Clarisse and took her hand while smiling at her, his heart melted when she smiled back and gave him a small kiss before looking back at Sofia and Greg standing before the Reverend as he started the service.

* * *

After the dinner and speeches everyone mingled for a bit then the reception got started. Greg and Sofia shared the first dance, then had another slow dance for everyone to join in. Knowing it will get Clarisse and Joe up on the dance floor, Sofia picked one of Clarisse's favorite songs and as it started playing Sofia couldn't help but smile when she saw her parent's dancing slowly to it.

When the song finished and another one started Pierre stepped in and shared a dance with Clarisse as Joe danced with Charlotte, then the next one Clarisse danced with Greg as Joe danced with Sofia.

"Clarisse" Greg whispered in her ear as they danced "is everything alright?"

she pulled her head back and looked at him then whispered in his ear "is it that obvious?" she asked as he nodded

"it is when you've been on cloud 9 for the last couple months" he whispered back and looked at her

"ahh" she answered as they carried on dancing "just ignore it" she whispered and looked at him "I am fine, everything's fine and we are going to have a good time tonight? right?" she whispered then looked back at him

he nodded in confusion "right" he whispered "Mom" he smiled

She smiled and took his hand "good" she smiled while lifting his arm up and swayed under it while still holding onto his hand, then stood close to him again with a smile on her face and noticed Sofia and Joe dancing close to them "do you mind?" she asked Greg

"of course not" he smiled as she stood next to Sofia and Joe "may I cut in?" she smiled

"sure" Sofia smiled and watched as Clarisse put her arm up around Joe's shoulder and kissed him while taking his hand holding it down as they started swaying to the song then she felt someone grab her hand she looked to see Greg "hey you" Sofia smiled as he stepped closer and they started dancing "I saw you talking to Mom?" she whispered "is she alright?"

"she's just great" Greg nodded and kissed her

After the song Clarisse took Joe's hand and led him over to their table where some of the family was sat talking and for the next hour they played party songs, which had pretty much everyone up on the dance floor at some point or other.

Clarisse sat turned in her seat talking to Harriet with Joe sat close behind her when _'A Girl Like You'_ started playing, Jason messing around stood up pointing at Clarisse and sang along to the song while grabbing her hand and pulled her up, she turned her back to him and started swaying her hips while putting her arms up in front of her, as he put his hands on her hips the others at the table started laughing

"you gave me just a taste so I want more" he whispered as she put her hands on his hands while laughing with Harriet as she stood up

When the song finished he put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek as she laughed.

"if you wasn't family and a few years older, maybe you would have a chance" she smiled at him while putting her hand on her chest "if I wasn't taken either of course" she laughed

"thanks" he winked and kissed her cheek again "good to see you happy again though" he whispered then looked at her

"thank you" she nodded and put her arms up giving him a hug

Harriet grabbed her arm as she stood back and led her to the dance floor to dance with the others for a bit. After dancing to a couple songs with the ladies and kids she walked back over and stood next to Joe while grabbing her glass and drank some while putting her other hand on Joe's back.

After she put her glass back down she bent over and kissed him a couple times while moving her hand onto the back of his head

"are you having fun?" he whispered

"of course, are you?" she asked and kissed him again

"of course" he nodded while smiling at her

"good" she smiled and kissed him again as she felt someone grab her waist making her jump, she turned while standing up to see Sofia stood smiling at her "hey darling" Clarisse smiled and kissed her while putting her arm around her waist

"come dance with me?" Sofia smiled

"gosh I am in demand tonight, aren't I?" she smiled at her then at Joe as he tilted his head a little "I will be back" she mouthed to him and wondered of with Sofia

Joe turned in his seat and watched them dancing, he couldn't help but smile then turned back in his seat to talk to Peter who moved next to him.

And after half hour of dancing to salsa music Clarisse went back over to Joe when she stood next to him he stood up and looked at her

"have you shrunk?" he smirked as she looked up at him

"no I took my shoes off" she smiled as he lowered his head and kissed her she put her hands on his sides

"and where are they?" he smiled

"I have no idea" she chuckled and lent over grabbing her glass

When she stood back while taking a couple sips of her drink, Joe lowered himself a little and wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing her neck, as he did she put her free arm up around his shoulders while closing her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder, enjoying the moment.

After a moment she lifted her head and noticed Olivia was stood next to her so she put her arm out to her and smiled as Olivia looked at her  
"here have a drink" she smiled and looked back at Joe as Olivia took the glass from her

Olivia stood amused as Clarisse and Joe started kissing in front of her, seconds later Clarisse realized what she had done and pulled her head back to look who she gave the glass too, quickly grabbing it back as Joe laughed

"oooh no you don't" she said moving and put the glass down on the table then stood back in front of Joe "now where was we" she smirked

"here I believe" Joe whispered and started kissing her slowly

"god you have a room you no" Olivia said while shaking her head and walked off with Sasha

Blocking everything around them out, they just stood there kissing as Clarisse put one of her arms up around his shoulders and the other placed her hand on his side.

And after a little while they returned to see them still at it, but ignored them and sat at the table when Sofia came over and sat next to Olivia and smiled

"what?" Olivia asked and turned to watch as Sofia leaned forward a little and grabbed the corner of Clarisse's jacket and pulled it up to show Joe groping her ass "oh my god" Olivia exclaimed then started laughing with Sofia and Sasha as she let go of her jacket

Feeling the jacket fall down Clarisse stopped and looked at Joe for a second then turned to see the girls laughing while looking at them and realized Joe's hands was on her ass, she started laughing too

"having fun" Sasha smirked at them

"I think we got a bit carried away again, Clari" Joe smirked as Clarisse blushed and rested her head on his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist

"I think so too" she smiled while looking up at him then moved and sat down as Joe wondered of

"awww someones in loooooove" Olivia teased in a different voice while watching Clarisse drink some of her drink

"she got it bad" Sasha laughed as Clarisse smiled at her

After a few minutes Joe returned and sat back next to Clarisse as everyone looked at Greg as he took the mike and started speaking.

"alright I know I am not Italian but me and Fia couldn't pass on this song, it's catchy" he smiled as Sofia took her place on the dance floor with Olivia while Clarisse smiled at Joe "I had heard it was played at her parent's wedding and because Fia has Italian blood we thought it only right to do it at ours too" he smiled over at Clarisse and Joe as Clarisse stood up "this songs for you, Mom, Dad" he chuckled and joined Sofia and Olivia as the song started

"WOOOO" exclaimed everyone at their table while clapping to the beat of the song

Within seconds most of the guests was up and joining in, and as Greg and Sofia danced in the middle a group formed a circle going one way around them and others formed a circle going the other way around them.

Half way through the song, it broke up and people started dancing in pairs. Greg quickly grabbed Clarisse as Joe danced with Sofia, the other guests who wasn't dancing stood around the dance floor clapping and cheering them on. But by the end of the song Clarisse was dancing with Sofia and Olivia was dancing with Greg, Joe stood with Sasha and Amelia while taking photos.

After having a break from dancing for a little while, as others took to the dance floor, Amelia came over and whispered something in Clarisse's ear then took her hand as she rushed of with her, leaving Joe and the others sat confused.

After a few seconds a song started and everyone realized what was going on and stood up, standing around the dance floor as Olivia, Sasha, Amelia and Clarisse started dancing to Zobra's Greek and as it started speeding up everyone clapped them on to the beat as Sofia and Greg stood in amazement.

When the song finished Clarisse walked over and cupped Sofia's face "for you" she smiled and kissed her followed by a hug. Then she went back over to her table and stood talking with Hannah when Joe came behind her and put his hands on her hips, while kissing her shoulder.

"did you really dance to that song in heels?" he laughed

"yes I did" Clarisse smiled with a nod while looking at Hannah "I can't believe it either"

"your just the right height in heels" he smiled and kissed her cheek while moving one of his hand around onto her tummy

"thank you" she smiled while turning her head sideways and placed her free hand on his hand

After a few minutes they sat down at the table, and carried on talking to Hannah while Joe sat talking to Peter. When Sofia came over, and bent over whispering something in her ear making her look up.

"for you" Sofia smiled putting her wedding bouquet on Clarisse's lap as she looked down "you no, because your next" she whispered then smiled at her

"oh no" Clarisse said while shaking her head "I am not next" she said trying to give them back

"please" Sofia said pushing her hands down "you will hurt my feelings if you don't take them" Sofia said smirking at her "please"

"ok" Clarisse nodded and put her arm up around her shoulders giving her a hug

"we are going now, enjoy the rest of your night" she smiled lifting her head

"you go and enjoy your night at the hotel and we will see you tomorrow" Clarisse smiled and kissed her "thanks for the flowers" she smiled

"anytime" she hugged her again "enjoy your night too" Sofia winked

She said goodbye to Joe, Hannah and Peter then left with Greg.

And just before Midnight they started playing Clarisse and Joe's song, and as many other couples got up to dance to it Joe led Clarisse to the floor as Olivia and Amelia stood filming it. Olivia smiling the whole time and laughed with Amelia as they watched Joe whisper something in her ear making her laugh as they continued dancing to the song and gave her a quick dip before carrying on.

When the song finished they disappeared upstairs as the party carried on downstairs, they had their own personal party upstairs.


	56. 56: What Else Is Gonna Happen? Part 1

The following day.

Clarisse lay in bed thinking about what happened yesterday, with her back to Joe, but her head resting on his arm, feeling him move not long after she smiled and turned onto her back and looked at him.

He said nothing, just leaned closer and kissed her while she put her hand up onto his jaw

"mmm good morning" she smiled as he buried his face her the crook of her neck

"morning" he smiled and kissed her neck as she smiled "did you sleep well?"

"I did" she nodded and looked towards the window "what about you?"

"what can I say, when sleeping with you I always sleep well" he whispered while extending his arm across her tummy

He watched her for a few minutes then lifted his head and lent on his elbow as she looked at him.

"are you going to tell me whats wrong? he asked

"no because there isn't anything wrong" she said putting her hand on his chest "actually there is something wrong" she smiled "I realized this morning that we have never actually been to New York together as a couple yet"

"we've been there together before" he said raising his eyebrow

"yes we have, but not as a couple" she smiled

"you wanna go to New York?" he asked

"maybe" she whispered

"well I will tell you what" he said laying next to her again "we will go for your birthday" he smiled while snuggling up to her "it's only a few days away, can you last that long?" he said kissing her shoulder

"mmm I am sure I can" she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close

* * *

After getting some coffee Clarisse headed to her office to find Charlotte waiting.

"Good morning Charlotte" she smiled over at her as she stood up "is everything alright?"

"of course" Charlotte nodded while walking over as Clarisse sat at her desk

"I regret agreeing to this meeting this morning" Clarisse said with a yawn while slipping her glasses on "having to much to drink last night, did not help" she chuckled

"I know, I had trouble getting up this morning too" Charlotte smiled while sitting down "was a good day though and Sofia left happy"

"indeed" Clarisse smiled with a nod "that's all that matters" she smiled and sipped some more of her coffee "I can't wait to see the photos" she said while putting her cup down

"neither can I" Charlotte smiled while looking at her

"lets get things ready now, or I shall be a sleep by the time he gets here" she chuckled

"alright" Charlotte smiled and stood up

As Charlotte helped her get ready for the meeting she couldn't help but smile as Clarisse sat humming the Italian song that they played at the wedding.

"you keep humming that wedding song" Charlotte smiled as Clarisse looked up "are you hoping for a proposal?"

"oh gosh no" Clarisse shook her head "I ain't ready for that yet" she drank some more of her coffee "it's just one of them tunes that gets stuck in your head, you know?" she smiled

"yeah" Charlotte nodded with a smile

"it's such a catchy tune, its stuck for ages" Clarisse said with a giggle and watched her walk over to the window

After a few minutes Joe came in and walked straight over to the desk.

"hey hot stuff" he smirked while leaning over and kissed her "how about a bit fun right here on this desk?" he smirked down at her while banging his hand on the desk in front of her "right here, right now" he grinned

"Joe, please knock next time" Clarisse smirked and indicated someone was in the room

he turned to see Charlotte stood smirking "oh" he chuckled as Clarisse and Charlotte smirked "sorry about that"

"not to worry" Charlotte smiled and carried on with what she was doing

"now what can I do for you?" Clarisse asked while looking up at him

"I came to see if you was serious about New York?" he asked

"of course I am, it would be nice to get away" she smiled and leaned back looking past Joe and looked at Charlotte "Charlotte" Clarisse smiled as she looked over "can you clear my diary from say tomorrow till a week after my birthday?"

"I can check" she said walking over and started going through her diary "it could be done, of course" she smiled

"great" Clarisse smiled while looking up at Joe "its a date"

"great" Joe smiled leaning over and kissed her a couple times "I will go and make the plans"

"ok" she smiled and watched him walk out then she looked at Charlotte "sorry about that"

"not to worry Mom, it's ok" Charlotte smiled

"aww darling you called me Mom?" Clarisse smiled

"indeed, I thought it was about time" Charlotte chuckled

"indeed it is" Clarisse smiled and watched her for a second

After a while the team for the meeting turned up and Charlotte left them too it. When it finished hours later Clarisse saw them of then headed to the kitchen to get some lunch, seeing though she missed it with everyone else.

When she finished Sofia and Greg was just about to leave after coming back to get their bags, before jetting of for their honeymoon. They stayed 5 minutes with Clarisse then they left. After waving them off she was just about to head up the stairs when she saw Pierre walking towards her with Lilly and James.

"Grammy" Lilly exclaimed while running over

When she reached Clarisse she spun her around then picked her up and gave her a kiss "hey you" she smiled and kissed her again "gosh I could kiss you all over"

Lilly laughed while putting her hand up onto Clarisse's jaw "love you Grammy"

"love you too darling" she smiled at her as James hugged her waist "and I love you too James" she smiled while putting her arm down onto his back while still holding Lilly with the other arm "and I love your Daddy too" she smiled at Pierre

"afternoon Mom" he smiled leaning closer and kissed her cheek then stepped back "was that Sofia and Greg I just saw leave?"

"yeah, they just left for their honeymoon" she smiled at him "which reminds me actually, Joe and I are going away for my birthday would you be able to watch Olivia? and maybe deal with any Royal business while I am away?"

"of course Mom" he smiled and watched as James ran off onto the grass "its good that you are both getting on now" he said looking back at Clarisse

"thank you Pierre" Clarisse smiled at him while putting Lilly down "go and play with your brother" she smiled and watched her run of

"what for?" Pierre asked

"for being there for me and telling me that we will be together by a certain time, because you was right" Clarisse nodded

"oh you're welcome" Pierre smiled "I just wish you never waited so long, that's all" he said putting his arm around her shoulders as she stepped closer and put her arms around him "you do realize though right?" he started as she looked up at him "if Philippe had been here you guys would never of even got divorced, he would of done anything in his power to stop it" he smirked

"I know" Clarisse chuckled while resting her head back on his chest

"he was always the tougher one" he nodded while putting his other arm up around her shoulders

"he was" Clarisse nodded in agreement then stepped back "why do you men have to be so tall" she chuckled while reaching up and cupped his cheek

"sorry Mom" he laughed and took her hand "walk with me a while, please?"

"of course" she nodded and they headed of

After an hour she returned and headed up the stairs to see Joe stood waiting in the door way for her, she stopped half way and smiled.

"hello you" she smiled and carried on "have you been waiting long?"

"I have, where did you go to?" he asked while putting his hands out to her

"I went for a walk with Pierre" she smiled while taking them and slowly stood closer to him "he's going to look after Olivia and take care of business for me while we are away"

"good" he smiled while wrapping his arms around her waist taking her hands with his "I have made all the plans and I ain't telling you a thing" he smirked

"oh that's not fair" she said looking at him

"well its your birthday trip so I am going to surprise you" he smiled "and boy your gonna be surprised" he smiled while studying her face

"I can't wait then" she pulled her hands free and put them up around his neck as she kissed him a couple times then smiled

"Charlotte was telling me that you was humming that Italian wedding song earlier" he smiled

"I was, its catchy I can't help it" she smiled "but it doesn't mean I want to get married though, I'm not ready for that yet"

"I understand" he nodded "will you ever want to get married again?" he asked while looking at her

"I don't no" she shrugged "right now, its a no, its still to early" she said shaking her head

"I understand" he nodded

"I still love you a lot though and am working on making this work" she said studying his face "and who knows maybe one day we might get married again" she smiled

he smiled back "ok, by the way I totally understand"

"thank you" she smiled and hugged him as he kissed her shoulder

They stood like that for a few minutes when Amelia appeared.

"sorry" she said as they looked at her "Grammy"

"yes Darling" Clarisse said standing back and looked at her

"I need to talk to you about something" Amelia whispered "can we go to your office?"

"of course" Clarisse nodded while looking at Joe then followed Amelia to her office

* * *

A couple hours later, Charlotte knocked on Clarisse's office door and waited for an answer.

Clarisse looked towards the door and wiped her tears away and sat up "come in" she called out while putting her glasses on

"I just came to bring your messages" Charlotte said walking over and stopped when she saw Clarisse sat crying "Mom" she exclaimed as Clarisse looked up with tears running down her cheeks

With that she quickly rushed over and shut her office door then rushed back over and hugged her.

"whats happened?" Charlotte asked

"it's Amelia" Clarisse said sitting back and grabbed another tissue "she wants to move back to America with her Mom and get a degree at university before she commits to becoming Queen" she said and started crying again

"oh I'm so sorry" Charlotte said and hugged her again

They sat hugging for a while as Clarisse cried on her shoulder, then Charlotte went to find Pierre while Clarisse went to talk with Amelia and give her, her blessing. When she was finished talking with her she went to her own suite and sat in the chair thinking for a bit before starting to clean up.

Moving Joe's jacket to hang up something fell out and dropped onto the floor, Clarisse looked down to see a small red velvet box. Putting the jacket over her arm she crouched down to pick it up and looked inside while standing up with a gasp and put her free hand up over her mouth.

"Clari" Joe whispered while watching her turn around with the box in her hands "um..."

_To Be Continued..._


	57. 57: What Else Is Gonna Happen? Part 2

_ Veve: Drama maybe, I tried lol :s thanks for your comment. _

_ tengland2: I'm not sure about them getting married again right now, I am still thinking about it. Thanks for your comment too :) _

_Thanks to everyone who took the time to read it._

ooOoo

_...Continued._

They stood in silence for a few seconds, which to them felt like hours.

"was you going to ask me to marry you?" Clarisse asked while closing the box "I mean after everything I said and not being ready?"

"no" he shook his head "I mean yes, but not right now" he said watching her put the box back in his jacket pocket "what was you doing going through my pockets anyway?"

"excuse me?" she said looking up at him "I didn't go through your pockets, I was cleaning up and grabbed your jacket to hang up" she said putting her arms out in front of her "and it fell out onto the floor" she exclaimed "I see a red box and I couldn't help have a look, but I didn't get it out of your pocket"

"alright" he said walking over to her "listen ok, truth be told, yes I wanted to ask you and was going to on your birthday as I love you that much" he said studying her face "then after you said you wasn't ready I decided to wait until I felt that you was ready"

"but the ring?" she asked

"I got it a few weeks ago, because when I saw it I knew it was for you and it stood out" he whispered "and if I was going to propose to you again I had to do it with that ring" he whispered while standing close to her "you just wasn't meant to see it yet, I'm sorry"

"I can't marry you Joe" she looked "and I don't know if I will ever be able to either"

"ok" he said with a slight nod

He stood watching her as she put his jacket back over the chair then walked away from him as words from yesterday ran around her head, knowing it was now or never. She took a deep breath as he looked at her.

"I need to talk to you about something" she started while folding her arms

"ok, go on" he said putting his hands in his pockets

"promise you won't get angry?" she asked knowing he will anyway

"I can't promise that" he answered while looking at her "whats going on?"

for a second she covered her face with her hands then removed them, slowly dropping them down while looking at him "René was here yesterday"

"what? and your telling me now?" he said pulling his hands from his pockets "is that why you won't marry me?" he looked as she nodded "wow, ok?"

"it's not what you think" she rushed over to him as he stepped back "Joe, its not what you think" she grabbed his hands "I promise" she looked at him as he stood with his head turned the other way "please look at me" she whispered

he slowly turned and looked at her "why so you can tell me to my face its over?"

"no" she shook her head while cupping his face with her hands "it's not over" she slowly let her hands drop "unless you want it to be?" she whispered

"no" he shook his head "of course I don't, but its the whole secret thing Clari, he was here yesterday and you couldn't even tell me"

"I couldn't" she stepped back "because I didn't want to make you angry or ruin our beautiful daughters Wedding Day, that's why I never said anything" she looked down while closing her eyes "even though when you find out what happened you are going to be angry"

"look at me" he answered "Clarisse look at me" his heart beating faster as she slowly lifted her head and looked him in the eye "did... you and him?" he asked

"no, oh god no" she shook her head "even though he seems to think he has a chance with me" she said walking over and took his hands "he knows about us" she said looking down "and he... he threatened me yesterday"

"WHAT?" he exclaimed while gripping her hands "why didn't you tell me" he said looking the other way "Oh now it makes sense" he nodded "you was of for a while yesterday"

"Joe listen" she said still standing close to him while putting her hands up cupping his face "he told me that he will ruin me and I will regret I ever got involved with him and the Renaldi's if I didn't dump you" she said as his face fell "and if you asked me to marry you I was to say no and dump you"

"why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" he snapped

"because" she started as he pulled away "I didn't want to ruin Fia's wedding day, I pushed it to the back of my mind trying to think of what he has on me that could ruin me, I tried searching for ways to deal with him" she whispered as a couple tears escaped her eyes "he said if I didn't end it or do as he said he would hurt me, and you" he glared over at her

"he was in the Palace and he did this yesterday?" he snapped as she nodded

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" she whispered while walking over and stood to the side of him and put her hand on his back as he looked at her

"what about the girls?" he asked while looking down as he put his hands on the table in front of him

"he won't touch them, I know that" she said as she wiped away a stray tear

"how do you know?" he said looking at her as he got angry

"I know he wouldn't hurt them" she said shaking her head, seeing the anger in his eyes

"I don't get why you didn't tell me yesterday" he said walking away

"because I know you and you would of left to kill him when Sofia needed you here" she snapped as he looked at her

"yeah I would of, just like what I want to do to him right now" he snapped back

They stood in silence for a moment then Joe lost it, screaming and kicking of as Clarisse stood back in surprise. When suddenly the suite door flung open Clarisse looked to see Shades stood with his gun raised and Pierre stood behind him.

"SHADES, NO" Clarisse snapped and rushed over to Joe

"MOM NO" Pierre snapped racing in as Shades put his arm up stopping him from going forward

"JOSEPH" Clarisse screamed while grabbing his arm he spun around to hit her as Shades and Pierre looked on as he stopped and looked at her "please stop" she snapped while putting her hands up cupping his face "please" she said starting to cry and kissed him "please...please" she sobbed through crying

Shades and Pierre watched as he lowered his head resting it on her shoulder as he started crying and she wrapped her arm's around his shoulders as she cried. Both Shades and Pierre looked at each other then back at them as Clarisse lifted her head, making him lift his.

"what happened?" she whispered while wiping his tears away

"he made me so angry, he was here, he threatened you and I felt like I failed" he whispered back while looking into her eyes

"what? you didn't fail me" she replied and kissed him a couple times "you could never fail me"

"I did, I wasn't here to protect you" he whispered as Pierre put his hand on Shades arm and pushed it down

Clarisse hugged Joe trying to calm him down as Pierre looked at Shades then they left, pulling the door up behind them.

"I'm so sorry" Joe whispered while resting his forehead on hers "I promise I will protect you from this second" he said taking both her hands in his, locking his fingers with hers "or is this it?" he asked

"what do you mean is this it?" she asked while pulling her head back and studied his face

"us I mean? is this it? are we over?" he whispered

"no" she shook her head "no" she said moving closer and kissed him deeply as their bodies touched "I don't want it to end" she whispered between kisses then looked at him "or do you?"

"never" he answered and kissed her back while letting go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist "never ever" he whispered against her lips as she moved her arms around placing her hands on his back "I love you to much" he said looking into her eyes

After sharing a kiss Clarisse took his hand and led him to the bedroom, locking the door behind them. Changing places once inside the room, Joe led her over to the bed.

Sitting on the edge he placed his hands on her hips, bringing her to him, making her stand between his legs as he pulled the bottom of her shirt out of her skirt and as he removed her skirt she removed the shirt, tossing it to one side as he did the same to the skirt.

As he traced kisses over her tummy while holding her close, she stepped out of her shoes. Then moved sitting on the bed next to him, he removed his shirt and with her help he removed his trousers and boxers and started kissing her backwards while resting his body on hers.

* * *

"Joe" Clarisse whispered while lifting her head "are you awake?"

"hmm" he nodded while opening his eyes "whats wrong?" he asked moving his arm up her back placing his hand on her shoulder

"I'm scared" she said looking at him

"don't be, he won't hurt you" he kissed her "I promise you, he won't hurt any of us" she went to say something but he stopped her "you have trusted me with your life since we was 15 years old Clari, just trust me now and know he won't ever hurt you, or any of us"

she slowly smiled "ok" she kissed his chest then rested her head back on his chest "I don't think what we just did solved any of our problems though"

"well no it didn't" he said holding her close "but it was fun though" he smiled as she started laughing

"indeed it was" she smiled while lifting her head up to see Joe smiling at her

"I promise you this right now, whatever he has planned we will hit him full force, ok" he said taking her hand and locked his fingers with hers

"thank you" she smiled

"I will have to tell Shades and the rest of the security team that something is going on" he saw her worried look "I won't tell them what, I will just inform them that something is in the works and security around you and the girls need to be tighter for a while" he watched as she lowered her head on his chest again "even going down the shops for a bit you will need a guard Clari"

"I feared that" she said closing her eyes

"promise me you will do that from now on?" he asked as she lifted her head "promise?"

"I promise" she nodded

He lifted his head and kissed her a couple times then smiled "now do you still want me to move back?" he asked while putting his hand over and pushed her hair back behind her ear as she smiled at him

"of course I do" she smirked and took hold of his hand, kissing the palm "the sooner the better" she smiled as he laughed then kissed her while rolling her over onto her back, while resting his body on hers

"and what about New York?" he whispered between kisses then looked into her eyes

"oh yes that's still happening" she smirked while placing one of her hands on his back "how long are we going for?" he went to say something but she stopped him "I know you planned it as a surprise, but surely you could tell me how many days we are there for?"

"that I can do" he nodded "we will be there a whole week? is that long enough?" he smirked

"oh of course, though.." she smiled as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow "I'm not sure how much sight seeing we will get done, it may be just to damn hard to get out of bed every day"

"that's the plan" he smirked and started nuzzling her neck as she started laughing

* * *

Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she came out of the bedroom while doing her fleece up

Joe was sat at the table in the suite waiting for her, when he saw her come in he smiled as she looked up and headed over, sitting on his lap.

"I thought you went downstairs" she smiled putting her arms around his shoulders

"I was about to but then I remembered something" he answered while wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder

"whats that then?" she asked with a smile

"well there are two people I must talk to, and I have know idea what I am going to say to one of them" he sighed as she sat thinking then nodded

"Pierre?" she asked as he nodded and buried his face in the crook of her neck "Ok, well you go and talk to Shades" she said closing her eyes "and I will go and talk to Pierre, when I am finished I will come and find you then you can go talk to him?" she opened her eyes "ok?"

he lifted his head "ok" he smiled and kissed her a couple times "come on lets go and get this done with" he chuckled while they both stood up, and couldn't help but slap her ass

Clarisse screamed and jolted forward while putting her arms back to grab his hand "that wasn't very nice" she said looking back at him as he went to do it again she quickly moved while laughing "ah ha you missed" she laughed and rushed out the suite

As she went to talk to Pierre Joe went to talk to Shades, after she was done she went to find him to tell him it was alright to go and talk to Pierre, while he was talking to him she decided to sit in her office and went through her messages.

When she finished she came out and headed across to the living room where everyone staying at the Palace was.

"where is Joe and Pierre? they can't be still talking can they?" she asked as Olivia stood to her side and wrapped her arms around her waist

"no they went to get some food" Harriet smiled as Clarisse put her arms around Olivia's shoulders

"oh ok, so we are all having a take out tonight then?" she asked

"yep" Olivia smiled up at her

"well with all the food from the Wedding yesterday and this today, I am going to have to go on a diet" she chuckled as Olivia gasped and stood back

"are you kidding?" Olivia said hugging her again "you're perfect as you are" she smiled

"awww" Harriet smiled

"thank you darling" Clarisse smiled and kissed her

"you're welcome Mommy" she smiled

"right then, I guess if he's gone to get food we should maybe set the table for when they get back?" she asked while looking around "right come on you lot, lets get this table set" she smirked as everyone stood up

They all headed over to the dining room and as Sasha, Amelia and Olivia got the plates and cutlery set out, Charlotte and Harriet set the glasses on the table while James put a napkin on each of the plates and one on the small plates beside them. As they was doing that Jason was getting the wine bottles and beer out the cupboard and put it on the table, while Clarisse went with Lilly to get some soft drinks.

Coming back into the room she smiled at Hannah "did you want some tea or coffee?"

"oh no, I think I will go for a glass of wine" she smiled and watched as Clarisse lent over the table putting the jugs on the table then stood back

"coming up" she smiled and looked at Peter as he stood next to her "and you? tea? coffee? beer?"

"a glass of wine please" he smiled

"go and sit down and I will bring it over to you" she smiled

"thank you" he nodded and wondered of sitting next to Hannah

After a few minute she walked over giving them their drinks.

"I must say" Peter started while looking up at her "it is nice to be waited on by Our Queen" he chuckled as Clarisse laughed

"it's not every day that happens, that's for sure" she smiled and walked back over to the end of the table and poured herself one as Olivia stood next to her

"can I have some? please" she smiled

"no" Clarisse exclaimed while looking at her

"oh come on, I am over 16 now" she sighed

Clarisse looked at her then handed her, her glass "but don't tell your father" she smiled

"thanks Mom" Olivia smiled and walked of

"Clarisse?" Hannah said as Clarisse turned to her "I'm sorry I'm not keen on this wine, can I change it?"

"oh of course" she smiled and grabbed another bottle and glass "what about this one" she said pouring some "it's my personal favorite" she smiled handing Hannah the glass while putting the bottle down

"hey" Joe smiled standing next to her as she turned to look

"hey you" she smiled "are you just getting back?"

"we are" he smiled and kissed her then walked around the table and put the food on the side

"Yes" Hannah nodded as Clarisse looked back at her "I like that one"

"here" Clarisse smiled handing her the bottle "have the bottle" she smiled

"thanks" Hannah smiled and nodded once while walking off with the bottle

Clarisse stood looking at Joe as he and Pierre put all the food onto the table, and stopped a moment to talk with James before carrying on, after a moment she grabbed a glass of wine then moved and sat at one end of the table, not long after everyone was eating, talking and having a laugh.

As Joe sat talking to Peter who was sat next to him, Clarisse smiled at Olivia and put her hand up telling her to be quiet, then sneaked a bit of chicken of Joe's plate. Popping it in her mouth as Olivia smirked then laughed as she grabbed a napkin and quickly spat it out.

"eww" she said pulling a face as Joe and Peter looked, Olivia still laughing

"whats wrong with you?" Joe asked

"she nicked a bit of chicken of your plate" Olivia smiled

"you like spicy food?" Clarisse asked "you never used to" she said grabbing her drink and took a couple sips

"I like you don't I? and your spicy" he smirked as Clarisse sat opened mouthed and Olivia started laughing again "but know you are right, I didn't and now I do" he smiled and noticed Olivia drinking from a wine glass "are you drinking wine?"

"um" Olivia gasped as Clarisse looked at her then back at Joe

"yes she is" Clarisse nodded "I told her she could have a little but that's it" Joe looked at her "oh come on Joe, it's one drink" she smirked leaning closer to him while resting her elbow on the table resting her chin on her hand "I can't really say no when you got me drunk at 15 now can I? and she's 16" she smirked

after a second he smiled "that's true" he smirked leaning in and kissed her while talking her hand

As they sat whispering to each other Pierre sat at the other end of the table, watching them and found himself smiling. After a few minutes he grabbed his glass and stood up as everyone looked at him.

"Sorry to disturb you from your chatter but I would like to make a toast" he smiled as everyone grabbed their glasses "if Sofia and Greg was here tonight I would toast to them, but seeing though they are on their honeymoon we can't really do that" everyone laughed "anyway this is just a small toast to my Mom" he smiled down at her as she gave him a smile "I just want you to know that your the best Mom anyone could ask for, you have been through a lot this last, well actually your whole life and you still come out smiling" he nodded as Clarisse lent forward still holding onto Joe's hand "and finally your putting yourself first for a change and taking another chance at Love with her first love" he smiled

"woooo" Olivia, Sasha and Amelia exclaimed

"yes wooo" Pierre laughed as everyone else did "here's to you and Joe" he raised his glass "and to the next wedding" he smiled

"here here" some exclaimed

"we love you Mom?" Pierre smiled and blew her a kiss

"I love you too" she smiled "and thank you" she blew him a kiss back

They spent the rest of the evening all chatting and laughing in the living room, calling it a night way after 1am.


	58. 58: We're Home

_ tengland2: Sorry I forgot to tell you, she only spat it out because she doesn't like spicy foods ;)_

ooOoo

A week or so later.

Clarisse and Joe arrive back from New York today.

So after dropping Olivia and James at school, Pierre came back and made sure the whole Palace was neat and ready, while Charlotte put some fresh flowers up in Clarisse's newly decorated suite.

After she was done she rushed down the stairs to grab something to put in the suite and saw Joe and Clarisse coming up the stairs to the front door, she went down two more then up three, down one then stopped as Clarisse came in and caught her.

"whats got into you?" Clarisse said with a laugh as Joe shut the door

Charlotte looked up the stairs then back down at them "nothing" she smiled while rushing down and over to her "welcome home" she smiled and hugged her

"um Charlotte" Clarisse started "whats going on?" she said as Charlotte pulled back

"nothing is going on Mom" exclaimed Pierre as he appeared at the top of the stairs with Lilly and Sofia

"your here" Clarisse said extending her arms as they made their way down "I have really missed you" Clarisse smiled while hugging Sofia

"I missed you too" she smiled as they parted

"and you" she said extending her arms and took Lilly from Pierre "I missed you too" she said hugging her

"what about me?" Pierre said while pulling a sad face, teasing her

"oh of course" Clarisse smiled while putting her free arm up and gave him half a hug "I missed you too" she kissed his cheek then stepped back "now then, is someone going to tell us whats going on?" she asked putting her arm down gripping Lilly's leg while still holding her

"well..." Sofia started "I had nothing to do with this till I got home" she smiled

"what?" Clarisse sighed "what's happened"

"it was all Olivia's idea, we just helped her put it together" Pierre said and watched Clarisse and Joe look at each other then back at them

"you need to wear these?" Sofia said pulling two blind folds from her pocket

"what?" Clarisse exclaimed while putting Lilly down "why?"

"cause we have a surprise" Sofia nodded as they all smiled at them

"I think you can wait and put them on when we get to the top of the stairs though" Pierre smiled "or you might go flying on the stairs and hurt yourself" he chuckled with Sofia

"thanks a lot" Clarisse gasped while feeling Joe's hand on her back

"oh did you have a nice time in new york though?" Sofia asked while taking her hand leading them up the stairs

"oh we had a marvelous time" Clarisse grinned "hardly left the suite" she smirked while looking down

"where did you stay?" Pierre asked then realized what she had just said "eww"

Clarisse laughed and looked at him "we stayed at the Plaza, had a lovely view over central park" she smiled "it was lovely"

When they reached the top of the stairs, they put the blind folds on then while Sofia guided Joe to the suite, Pierre guided Clarisse. Charlotte went ahead with Lilly and opened the door for them. Once inside they stood smiling and looked at Joe and Clarisse.

"now you can take them off" Sofia smiled and watched as they took the blind folds off

"what" Clarisse gasped spinning around "happened?" she said looking at them "is this my suite?" she looked at Pierre then Sofia as they both nodded "but..." she exclaimed while rushing into the bedroom then bathroom and came back out "its all new?"

"yeah" Sofia nodded

"we, well Olivia thought seeing though you and Joe was giving things another go and having a fresh start, that included your suite too" he smiled "everything's new, well except for your clothes of course"

"which I don't mind helping you sort out" Sofia smiled while linking arms with Clarisse

"oh I bet you wouldn't" Clarisse said looking at her then back at Pierre

"notice the family photos too" Pierre smiled while pointing to the wall while looking at Clarisse as she turned and looked

"I didn't actually" she walked over and stood looking at them with Joe "these are lovely" she turned and looked at Pierre and Sofia "where is Olivia anyway?"

"she's at school" Sofia smiled "she didn't want to be here when you saw this just in case you didn't like it" Sofia smirked

"well its a shock, I give her that" Clarisse nodded "but its lovely" she smiled and looked at Joe "our fresh start?"

"indeed" he smiled and kissed her

"by the way did you see the photo above your bed?" Sofia asked

"no" Clarisse shook her head "I was to caught up in checking the place to notice" she giggled as Joe put his hand on her back

"go and look" Sofia smiled and watched as they walked over and looked "its the one that Shades took for Dad, when we was all out on the horses" Sofia said standing behind Clarisse and put her arms around her waist "Dad leading the way, then you of course, Pierre, me then Olivia" she smiled as Clarisse put her hands on Sofia's "Shades had it done into black and white"

"it looks lovely" Clarisse nodded while looking at Pierre "remind me to thank him later on"

"will do" Pierre smiled

"and Mom" Sofia exclaimed as she turned her head to look at her "did you notice, you have a new bed? and it's moved" she laughed

"I did actually" she said patting her hands "oh what about the closet?" she asked stepping forward and looked at her

"go and have a look" Sofia smiled while Pierre put his arm around her shoulders

Clarisse went and had a look then came out a few minutes later with a smile on her face

"its so much bigger" she grinned

"yep" Sofia smiled "and Dad, we made a closet for you too" she smiled while pointing over to it "but we couldn't put any of your stuff in as none of it is here yet" she chuckled

"now what would you do if this between me and your father doesn't work out?" Clarisse asked while standing next to them

"well you will have an extra closet then, wouldn't you" Sofia smiled

"and knowing you, it wouldn't take long to fill it" Pierre laughed as Clarisse playfully slapped his arm "what... it's true" he laughed

"yes actually it is" Clarisse nodded with a laugh

"we even done the bathroom too" Pierre smiled and watched as she walked over and checked it out "we really hope you like it" he smiled as she came back out

"I love it" she smiled hugging him then Sofia "thank you" she smiled and hugged Lilly and Charlotte too

"aww the main person to thank is Olivia" Pierre smiled "she was so nervous that you wasn't going to like it"

"oh well she need not of worried" Clarisse smiled as Joe stood next to her "now all I need to do is sort out my closet and get some new clothes" she chuckled

"I can help with that" Sofia smiled as Clarisse put her hands up, cupping her cheeks

"so Joe" Pierre smiled at him "when are you moving in?" he smirked as Clarisse looked at Joe while putting her arms around his waist while standing to his side

"well that's up to your Mom" he looked at him then at Clarisse as he put his arm around her shoulder

"is this gonna be one of them gross me out moments?" Sofia exclaimed as Clarisse kissed Joe and Pierre laughed "eww it is" she put her hand up covering them from her view "I mean really aren't you sick of that yet, that's all you did when you was in New York" she said laughing and peeked at them "come on, stop it" Sofia exclaimed as Clarisse laughed

"and on the plane" Clarisse blushed while resting her head on Joes chest as both Pierre and Sofia stood shocked

"to much information" Sofia laughed "really though what's that like?" she smiled

"it was" Clarisse smiled while looking up at Joe "amazing" she grinned as he looked down at her and kissed her nose then she rested her head back on his chest

"anyway moving on..." Pierre nodded while looking at them "Joe, you didn't answer the question?" Pierre asked again

"as he stay's here every night anyway, I guess whenever he can get his stuff here" Clarisse smiled at them "he will official move in then" she smiled

"so basically then he's moved in, just not his stuff?" Sofia smiled as Clarisse nodded "Dad what are you waiting for?" they all laughed

"I am planning on going to get some stuff today actually" he nodded while resting the side of his jaw against the top of Clarisse's head

"good" Clarisse smiled and looked up at him "want some help?" she smiled

"if you like" he said not taking his eyes from her

"and on this note, we are outta here" Sofia exclaimed and rushed out the room with Charlotte and Pierre

* * *

After they had some breakfast, Joe left with Pierre, Shades and Greg to get his stuff from his place while Clarisse stayed behind and sorted out her closet with Sofia.

Just after 1pm Olivia came home and sneaked up to see Clarisse.

"hey Mom" she smiled from the door as Clarisse looked up

"hey darling" she smiled standing up as Olivia rushed over and hugged her "I heard all this was your idea?" she asked as they parted

"yes, please tell me you liked it?" Olivia whispered

"it was a shock, but we loved it" she smiled and hugged her

"I will leave you two alone for a bit" Sofia smiled while standing up and looked at Olivia with a small nod and left them to it

"thank you Livy" Clarisse smiled and stood back "help me fold these clothes up to put into bags ok" she smiled and knelt back down

"how come?" Olivia asked while kneeling next to her and grabbed a top

"because this is what I am giving to charity" she smiled at her "seeing though everything is new in here and the suite, I thought it only fair I go and buy new clothes too" she chuckled

"aww thats a good idea, can I come when you do?" Olivia smiled while folding a top

"of course" Clarisse smiled at her then carried on folding clothes and put them into piles

After a few minutes Olivia took a deep breath and looked at Clarisse.

"Mom" she said as Clarisse lent over grabbing some more clothes "can I talk to you about something?" she whispered

"of course" Clarisse nodded while looking at her then looked away and carried on folding clothes

"this isn't the easiest of things to talk about" she looked at her as she looked back "in fact it's rather embarrassing"

"ahh" Clarisse nodded and stopped what she was doing "one of those chats huh?" she asked while Olivia nodded "ok darling" Clarisse said while standing up and walked over to her closet door and locked it "you know that you can talk to me about anything you want to right?" she asked while kneeling back next to her

"of course, you always told us that as we grew up" Olivia nodded

"good" Clarisse nodded while patting Olivia's hand "I know your embarrassed but really there isn't any reason to be" she smiled trying to reassure her "now I did give you the birds and bees talk right?"

"yeah like years ago" Olivia nodded

"just checking" Clarisse smiled while moving and sat properly on the floor and crossed her legs "alright so what would you like to talk about?"

"well I haven't done it yet" she said looking at her as she sighed with relief

"thats good to hear" she said taking her hand "promise me you won't until you are at least 30 years old" she laughed as Olivia did "nah just kidding, if you feel the time is right then its up to you of course" Olivia smiled "do you have a boyfriend?" Olivia nodded "ahh I see, and your thinking about 'the' scary first time?"

"yeah" Olivia nodded "you said once and everyone tells me stories of it being painful, is it really that painful?" she questioned

"well the first time is, and some times a couple times after that it is for some people but after a while it doesn't hurt anymore" she shook her head as she spoke "now I know that your on the pill but please please please make sure you use protection too"

"of course Mom" Olivia exclaimed

"good girl" Clarisse nodded "now the thing you need to think about is, the first time is special even if it is painful so make sure your doing the right thing and its with the person you want it to be with"

"like you did with Daddy?" she asked

"yeah" she nodded "like that"

"if your first time wasn't with Daddy, would it of been Rupert?" she asked

"yes it would of been and that thought scared me so much" she answered "hence why I wanted it to be with your Father, because he was special to me all those years ago, he meant more than Rupert did and if anyone was going to be my first it HAD to be your Father" she smiled

"aww" Olivia smiled at her "was it special?"

"yes it was, it was very special" Clarisse smiled "in fact" Clarisse smirked to herself "our Wedding Anniversary was on 'that' anniversary" she smiled

"awww" Olivia smiled as Clarisse looked at her

They sat talking in the closet for over an hour, then finished when Joe and the rest came back. Olivia went back to her room while Clarisse and Joe unpacked some of his stuff then Clarisse headed downstairs leaving Joe to carry on.

* * *

When Joe had, had enough of unpacking he headed downstairs and stopped half way down when he saw Clarisse slipping on her long coat.

"and where do you think your going?" he asked as she looked up and he carried on down the stairs

"just to the village shop, why?" she smiled while looking down and done the last button up

"I hope you are taking a guard with you?" he asked while walking over to her

"oh I forgot that" she sighed "do you want to come with me?" she asked with a smile

"of course" he grabbed his jacket from her office and came back out "what are we going for anyway?" he asked slipping it on

"just a paper and maybe some sweets, I really fancy something sweet" she smiled while grabbing the big umbrella "best take this in case it rains" she smiled

"lets go" he smiled

As they headed of towards the main gates of the Palace, Olivia and Sofia stood watching them and couldn't help but smile when they saw Clarisse take hold of Joe's hand as they walked and locked fingers with him, and as they shared a kiss they both giggled and let them get on with it.

While walking down the country lane towards the village, they stopped a number of times to talk to people from the village and Clarisse's friends, even if it was raining they stood under the giant umbrella and still stopped to chat. Pleasing her people.

When they reached the road with the shop at the end of it, Clarisse noticed a woman walking on the other side of the road with two small girls. She stopped walking as the lady looked over at her, smiled then carried on into the house. Joe stopped and looked back to see why she had stopped then looked over to where she was looking.

"Clari" he asked while looking back at her "what's wrong" he said walking back to her

she looked at him "did you see that lady?" she asked

"what lady?" he asked looking to where she was looking then back at her

"with the two young girls?" she asked looking towards the house "they just went into that house" she said looking back at Joe

"No I didn't see them, sorry" he looked at her "why?"

"I don't know" she said looking at him and started walking again while looking down "there was something about her and the girls"

"maybe she reminded you of yourself when Olivia and Sofia we're young, maybe?" he said while putting his hand on her back

"maybe" she nodded and looked towards the house again as they walked past it

When they reached the shop they got what they needed then Clarisse stood talking to the shop keeper for a bit.

"ok Val, I shall see you soon" Clarisse called back while walking out the shop and put the umbrella back up

"you can talk can't you?" Joe asked while coming out and stood next to her "you look like Mary Poppins with that big thing" he chuckled while looking up at the umbrella "all thats missing is the bag" he smirked while looking back at her as she posed

holding the umbrella up a little higher with a smile "is that better?" she asked and looked at him as he stepped closer with a laugh

"much" he smiled and kissed her a couple times

Clarisse smiled "come on, lets go home" she smiled and took his hand again as people passed them with a smile Clarisse nodded and smiled back

"you have surprised me today" Joe whispered as they walked

"why?" she asked looking at him

"holding my hand and letting me kiss you in public" he said looking at her then looked ahead "you never liked doing that before" he smirked at her

"well" she smiled while stopping "its my new thing" she said kissing him a couple times then carried on walking with him "things do change you know" she giggled

"I know, I am just surprised thats all" he smiled

"what, don't you like the new me?" she asked

"oh believe me when I say I do" he laughed while putting his arm around her back, taking her hand with his "I love it in fact"

"good" she smiled and looked at him lovingly as he smiled at her "I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled as she kissed the corner of his mouth

"and all in public" he laughed while looking down and Clarisse smiled ahead

"yep" she giggled "oh by the way, talking about Love" she smiled as they carried on walking "our youngest has a boyfriend"

"what?" he said looking at her "she's not old enough"

"she is, silly" Clarisse chuckled "I was surprised when she came to talk to me about it earlier, she's the complete opposite to her sister" she said looking at Joe

"I know" Joe nodded and sighed while looking down "I can't believe how fast they've grown though" he said looking at her

"I know" Clarisse nodded "it feels like only yesterday I gave birth to them" she sighed "and one of them is already going to make us Grandparents"

"wait, Pierre has kids you know" he laughed

"I know that, but in reality they are, well actually they aren't at the moment but they was your step grandchildren" she said looking at him "where as Sofia and Olivia are ours together"

"I get you" Joe nodded and smirked at her "what do you mean at the moment?" he asked

"nothing" she smiled

"does that mean maybe one day they might be again?" he asked teasing her

"I don't know, maybe" she couldn't help but smile

"oh I will take that as a yes then" he smirked at her

"its neither a yes or a no" she smirked "I am thinking about it"

"yes" he exclaimed as she laughed

"come on, lets get home I am getting cold" Clarisse laughed

They headed back to the Palace, where Joe left Clarisse in her office, going through some mail that had been delivered over the last week.

* * *

"come in" Clarisse said while looking towards the door as Shades came in

"you wanted to see me?" he asked while shutting the door up

she watched him walk over "yes I need you to check something out for me? without Joe knowing" she said writing something down on a piece of paper "can you check out this address for me and see what you can find?" she asked handing it to him

"are you sure that's wise? I mean with how things are at the moment?" he asked while looking at her

she looked at him over her glasses "please can you do this for me, I need to know who is living there now"

he looked down at the piece of paper then looked back at her "I'm not sure..."

"may I remind you who your boss is?" Clarisse asked while standing up

"I'm on it" he said and slowly nodded before walking out

After a while Clarisse was still sat going through her mail when she picked up a hand written letter, she sat looking at it for a few seconds then noticed Sofia stood in the door way.

"dinner's ready" she smiled as Clarisse smiled back "Daddy cooked it all by himself" she watched her put the letter down on the pile while standing up and walked over to her where they walked through to the dining room

"ahh here you are?" he smiled while handing her a glass "I poured your drink for you" he smiled

"thank you" she took a sip and put the glass down while Joe put his hand on her back "evening Greg" Clarisse smiled

"evening" he smiled "did you have a nice time in New York?" he asked

"oh we did" Clarisse nodded feeling Joe's hands on her hips "we had a lovely time, thank you" she smiled

"thats good" he watched as she looked at Joe then shared a kiss, he picked up his beer bottle and took a few sips as Sofia looked at him

"did you have a nice honeymoon?" Clarisse asked while looking back at him

"we did, thank you" he smirked as Sofia nodded and smiled at Clarisse

"oh that reminds me" Joe smiled while standing next to Clarisse again and took her hand holding it up "she's thinking about it" he chuckled

"what, really?" Sofia exclaimed

"yes" Clarisse nodded "I am" she smiled then laughed while tipping her head back as Joe grabbed and tickled her as Olivia and Sofia sat smiling

After the dinner they moved into the living room, where Clarisse and Joe snuggled together in an armchair, while watching tv.

"alright" Sofia said standing up "we are going to call it a night now" she said standing next to Joe and Clarisse as Joe looked up "Dad did you know Mom's sleeping?"

"I thought she was" he nodded "the jet lag must be kicking in now"

"do you want me to wake her?" she asked with a smile

"no, let her sleep a bit" he smiled as Sofia bent over and kissed his cheek "night night" he smiled

"night Dad" she smiled and left with Greg who just put his hand up to him

Joe sat smiling as Clarisse slept, falling to sleep himself not long after. And just after 1am Clarisse stirred which woke Joe up.

Opening her eyes she saw Joe was awake "did I fall to sleep?" she asked lifting her head

"yes you did" he nodded while watching her sit up

"you should of woke me?" she asked while looking back at him over her shoulder

"you was too peaceful I didn't want to disturb you" he smirked while rubbing her back "I fell to sleep myself anyway" he smiled as she yawned while covering her mouth with her hand

"right come on" she patted his leg "I need the loo and my bed is calling" she chuckled while standing up and walked towards the door

Joe stood up and walked over, flicking the light of as he walked through the door way and placed his hands on her hips "fancy some fun in your office?" he smiled and kissed her shoulder as she laughed

"No" she exclaimed as they headed up the stairs

"oh come on, we could do it on your desk, or over it" he smirked

"Joseph behave please" she looked at him

"oh come on, what happened to the new you? the one who wanted to try anything and everything while in New York" he smirked as they reached the top of the stairs

"well that was there and this is here, we are home and we need to behave here" she smirked while looking down the hall

"whats changed?" he chuckled as she turned and started walking backwards

"maybe another time" she smiled while taking hold of his shirt while still walking backwards "we have a new bed to try out first" she winked letting go of his shirt and turned to walk forward and suddenly felt his presence on her back

"lets go" he exclaimed while pushing her gently through their suite door as she laughed

After brushing their teeth and got undressed, Joe laid next to Clarisse on the bed as she yawned and started drifting of to sleep.

"no no no don't fall to sleep" Joe said and kissed her shoulder

"mmm" she moaned and carried on drifting

"ok" he said and watched her as she fell to sleep before him "good night my love" he smiled and kissed her forehead before turning onto his back with a sigh


	59. 59: Is It Real Or Just A Dream? Part 1

A month later.

Its been a busy month for Clarisse, as well as having a bad case of flu for over a week she's had a lot of paper work to catch up on. This morning she has a meeting with Parliament and Pierre was yesterday trying to catch her up with everything.

This morning she was awake early, a mix of having a weird dream and worry that she will forget something. She had breakfast then got herself ready, checking on Joe before leaving to find him still sleeping.

As she headed down to her office she ran things over in her head and found herself talking to herself, stopping half way down she shook her head and carried on to her office to find Pierre laughing behind the door.

"and what is so funny?" she asked while letting go of the handle and walked over to her desk

"you talking to yourself" he smirked as he looked over at her

"it's not funny" she sat down "I am worried I am going to forget something" she slipped her glasses on while crossing her legs under the table

"don't be, it's fine" he said while sitting opposite "I will be there with you, so if you forget I will just remind you or tell them myself"

"oh good" Clarisse nodded while looking at him "thank you"

"you're welcome" he smiled "Charlotte is just getting us some coffee to have while we go over the forms once again"

"ok, thank you" she smiled and checked her diary "this meeting is important, it can't be messed up" she sighed and rested her head on her hand while resting her elbow on her desk

"it won't be" he answered while watching her "is there something wrong?"

"hmm" she said looking up at him "just still feeling a bit run down after being ill" she shrugged "I will be fine soon, I'm sure"

"ok" he nodded "it still sounds like you have a cold though, have you took your medicine?" he asked as she nodded "good"

"always the worrier" she said with a small smile "you take after your father with that too" she said looking back down at her diary "he always worried when you, Philippe or I was sick" she said looking back up "it was the only time he did worry though, any other time he didn't" she sighed and looked back down

"I was going to say he didn't any other time" he said watching her "though I like to think I got that worry gene from you" he smiled as she looked up "you are more of a worrier than Father was" he smiled "even though you don't realize it" he chuckled

she sat thinking for a second then looked at him "I suppose your right" she nodded and looked back down "I will be glad to feel normal again" she sighed and grabbed a tissue

"maybe you shouldn't go to this meeting?" he asked as she looked up "I know everything anyway so why don't you stay here and go back to bed?"

"as tempting as bed sounds right now, I need to get back into things" she said looking at him "after I have had my coffee I will be more alert" she chuckled just as Charlotte came in "good morning darling" she smiled

"good morning" Charlotte smiled back while putting the tray down "I have your coffee and I brought you some sweets too Mom, just in case you fancied them" handing them to her

"oh thank you" she smiled taking them "this will wake me up I am sure" she chuckled while popping a sweet in her mouth and smiled at them

Pierre and Charlotte looked at each other "shes back" he smiled as Clarisse smiled at them

* * *

Returning from the meeting Pierre went over to his house to check on the kids while Clarisse went inside, closing the door just as Joe came through from the kitchen.

"your back already?" he asked as she looked over

"yep" she nodded and headed into her office

"how did it go?" he asked following her and stood next to her as she slipped of her coat

"it went very well" she nodded and kissed him before walking over and stood next to her desk while putting her bag down on it

"really?" he asked standing next to her while putting his cup down and put his arms around her waist as she looked at him"then why the sad face?"

"I'm just tired that's all" she smiled with a nod

"ahh ok" he watched her go through her bag taking a couple things out then he looked around the room before leaning in and whispered in her ear "we could always have that fun now" he said patting her desk as he winked at her

"oh Joe" she chuckled "behave" she smiled while looking down as she checked her phone with a blush

"made you blush and smile though" he said while watching her lean over her desk grabbing a pen and with a cheeky smirk he grabbed hold of her hips while standing directly behind her "or instead of doing it on it, how about over it" he smiled as she started laughing

putting one of her hands back on his hand "will you please behave" she said quickly writing something down then stood up straight "I haven't got the energy in me to be naughty today" she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind

"you wouldn't have to do anything" he whispered while resting his chin on her shoulder "I will do everything" he smirked

she put one of her hands up cupping his face "then that's no fun" she sighed while resting her other hand on his arms around her "maybe later" she smiled while turning around in his grasp "but I ain't making any promises" she said putting her hand up and placed her forefinger on his lips "so don't get your hopes up to much, ok?" she asked

"okay" he whispered against her finger then kissed it "I really hope you get better soon, I hate seeing you sick" he whispered while taking her hand then kissed her palm

"why? so you can have your way with me again?" she smirked as he looked at her

"maybe" he chuckled as she giggled "no mainly because I do honestly hate seeing you sick" he said and kissed her a couple times before giving her a hug

"thank you" she smiled while wrapping her arms around his shoulders

As they stood hugging in her office they shared a couple words to each other in Italian, then shared another hug. A few minutes later someone knocked on her office door, making them part. She moved around and sat down as Joe stood half behind her with his hands behind his back.

"come in" she called out while turning to look at Joe "you don't have to stand right behind me, you know?" she chuckled as he smiled and moved

"sorry, it's a habit" he smiled and moved across the room as Shades came in and shut the door

"sorry to disturb you, I wonder if you have a few minutes?" he asked while looking at her then at Joe for a second then back at Clarisse "or is this a bad time?"

"no no, not at all" she smiled and looked at Joe "can you give us a few minutes, please?"

"of course" he asked while walking out and pulled the door up behind him

"what can I do you for?" Clarisse asked as Shades came over

"its just to do with what you asked me to check out for you, last month" he answered

"oh yes, of course I completely forgot about that" she answered while looking up at him

"sorry it took so long, I have been trying to do it without Joe being around as you didn't want him to know and that is sometimes impossible" they both nodded "anyway I did a few searches for you, and found nothing" he said while looking at her

"you found nothing?" she asked while sitting back in the chair then looked up at him

"the last people to have lived in that house was over a year ago, it was an old couple under the name of Rogers" he said watching her stand up "the husband died over a year ago which prompted the wife to move into a home, who died a few months ago" he said looking at her as she turned to look back at him

"and know ones lived there since?" she asked as he nodded

"they are trying to sell it though so maybe the people you saw going into the house was looking at it to maybe buy it themselves?" he asked

"that is a possibility, yes" she nodded while sitting back down "alright, thank you for your help Shades" she said looking at him

"anytime" he nodded and left

She sat thinking to herself for a bit when Charlotte came in with her post.

"thank you Charlotte" she said with a smile and started going through it "aww look" she said holding up an envelope as Joe came in "to the attention of Mrs C Romano" she smiled over at Joe

"Sasha?" he asked as she opened it "that was nice of them to actually send them"

"indeed" she said going through the photos "aww I love this one, I had no idea Sasha was looking at me while her Mom was taking the photos" she said handing them to Joe and read the letter then looked in the envelope "aww she drew me a picture too" she smiled pulling it out and held it up as both Charlotte and Joe smiled over

"what are you going to do with it?" Charlotte asked

"put it on my wall of course" she smiled getting some sticky tape from her drawer as Joe read the letter "I feel like I should send her something back"

"that's a good idea" Joe smiled "but what?" he asked

"I don't know yet" she shrugged as she attached tape to the back of the picture

"you said she likes monkeys?" Charlotte asked as Clarisse nodded "maybe send her something of a monkey, like a teddy or something"

"that's a good idea" she nodded and stood up "remind me Joe to look for something monkey related that I could send her?" she asked while standing next to the wall behind her desk

"of course" he said watching her stick the picture to the wall "and maybe you could send her a photo back of you standing next to the picture she kindly drew for you, I am sure that would make her day to know that The Queen put her drawing on her office wall" he smiled

"indeed" Clarisse smiled while sitting down "I like that idea" she smiled reading the letter and going through the photos again "she was such a great kid" she smiled up at Joe

he nodded "she was indeed" he smiled "I have an idea though, he started as both Charlotte and Clarisse looked at him "maybe instead of sending her the gift" he said taking the envelope with the address on "we could hand deliver it ourselves?" he smiled

"that's a great idea" Clarisse nodded "it's more personal that way" she smiled

"of course" Joe smiled and watched as she signed one of the photos for her

"aww I bet she would love that more than the teddy itself" Charlotte chuckled

"who knows" Clarisse smiled and started going through the rest of her post "hmm" she said looking at one

"whats wrong?" Joe asked while looking over at her

"I am having a case of Déjà vu" she said looking around her desk and started going through everything

"what over?" Charlotte asked while watching her

"Clari?" Joe asked

she stood up straight while holding the letter in her hands "a letter like this" she said putting it down and started going through her drawers "I have seen one like it here before"

Charlotte walked over and picked it up "yeah, I have too actually" she put the letter back down "I will help you look for it"

"what kind are we looking for?" Joe asked while walking over and took the envelope "its from someone in America?" he asked putting it down

"uh huh" Clarisse answered not paying attention as she searched through her stuff with Charlotte then stood looking at Joe "instead of standing there, help us?" she said and carried on looking

"ok, sorry" he replied and started looking

After a few minutes Charlotte found it.

"found it" Clarisse stopped and looked over at her as she walked over

taking it from her "thank you" she said looking at them as she started to shake a little

"Clari?" Joe asked as he stood next to her and Charlotte stood the other side "what's wrong" she looked at him as people started talking in the hall

"Stephen?" she said looking towards her door as Charlotte and Joe looked at each other

After a second she pushed past Joseph and rushed over to the door and stood looking at the 6ft 3 tall man standing by the front door next to Shades, who saw him looking passed him and turned to see Clarisse in the door staring at them.

"I am sorry Your Majesty, he insisted on seeing you" Shades started as she rushed over to them as Charlotte and Joe came out of her office

she stood in front of him while putting her hands up and cupped his face "is it really you?" she asked as he nodded and the girls and Amelia started coming down the stairs

"whats going on?" Sofia asked looking at them then Joe

After a second Clarisse started crying as Stephen crouched down a little, wrapped his arms around her and lifted her of the floor as she cried burying her face in his shoulder

"Dad?" Olivia said looking at Joe then back at them as Stephen started crying

_To Be Continued..._


	60. 60: Is It Real Or Just A Dream? Part 2

_Thank you to tengland2 for reading and commenting, and to everyone else who may have read it :)_

ooOoo

_...Continued._

After a few minutes he put her down and she stepped back while wiping her eyes.

"Mom?" Sofia asked as they all stood looking at them

They all stood in silence for a few seconds as Clarisse held onto Stephens hand.

"Will someone please say something?" Joe exclaimed getting a bit worried

"Oh my god" Pierre exclaimed while rushing down the stairs "Uncle Steve" he said rushing over and hugged him as everyone watched them

"Uncle?" Olivia exclaimed

"Yea" Pierre said standing back and looked at her "did you not know?" he watched as they shook their heads "Mom?" he said looking at her as she started crying again "Oh" he looked at Stephen

"Sorry to surprise you like this" he said while putting his arm around Clarisse's shoulders "I am her younger brother, Stephen?"

"Oh" Joe sighed in relief and shook his hand

"Sorry" Clarisse started while wiping her eyes "This is Stephen" she looked at everyone then at Stephen "This is Joseph" she said pointing to him "And my girls Olivia and Sofia, plus my Granddaughter, Amelia" she smiled at them then back at Stephen

"Hey everyone" he waved as they all nervously waved back

"You" he started while looking at Amelia "Look just like your Father, when he was younger"

"Thanks" Amelia smiled with a nod

"And you both look like your Mother when she was your age" he smiled at Olivia and Sofia

"Thank you" they both exclaimed and smiled back

"I haven't seen this man for over 25 years" she cried while putting her arms around his waist giving him a cuddle

"Wow" Sofia exclaimed "You have a lot of catching up to do then" she watched as Clarisse nodded

After a moment she looked up at him "Come through to my office we need a serious catch up" she said taking his hand

They all stood and watched as she led him through to her office then Olivia looked at Joe.

"I didn't know Mom had a brother?" Olivia said while looking at Sofia

"Neither did I" Sofia said looking at Joe

"Well she didn't really like to talk about him" Pierre started "See the last time they saw each other they had a big falling out" they all looked at him "He disowned their parents after what their father did to Mom" he nodded "And Mom being who she was told him he was being stupid, as the fight was between herself and their parents and he shouldn't leave but he did anyway"

"Oh" Sofia whispered

"How old is he?" Olivia asked as they looked at her "She mentioned he was her younger brother? So I just wondered how young?"

"He is I believe 10 years younger than Mom" Pierre replied

"Oh" both Olivia and Sofia whispered

"Anyway lets give them some privacy" Pierre added

"Yeah" Sofia nodded

They all went into the living room, giving them some privacy.

After a few hours Stephen had to leave, so he and Clarisse walked out to his car as Joe was heading back from his walk.

"Are you leaving already?" Joe asked standing next to them

"Yes" Clarisse said sadly "But he's taking us out for dinner tomorrow so we can meet his wife" she beamed and looked up at Stephen with a smile

"I can't wait and I know she can't wait to meet you" he smiled

"Clarisse" Charlotte called out from the door as they all looked over at her "You have a phone call"

"Okay, I'm just coming" she said looking back at Stephen "I will see you tomorrow then?" she asked

"Of course" he answered giving her a hug "See you tomorrow" he kissed her cheek

"Goodbye" she smiled and headed off into the Palace as Stephen looked at Joe

"So your Joseph" he said looking at him as Joe looked at him "Nice to meet you at last" he extended his hand for him to shake, when Joe took it he pulled him closer to him "She told me about you" he said in an angry voice "One thing you should know about me, I don't like people who cheat on their wife's and I don't like you" he said staring at Joe "Get me?" he tilted his head to the side with his eyebrows raised as Joe nodded "Good, and just so you know if you screw over my sister again I will kill you" he glared

"Well that's not gonna happen, I will never do that to her again" Joe answered pulling his hand free

"Good as I really don't want to kill you" he said giving him an evil look then looked towards the Palace "Seeing though she loves you" he said looking back at Joe "Why though I have know idea, to me once a cheater always a cheater!" he said and got in his car

Joe stood and watched him drive off then shook his head while heading up towards the Palace. He grabbed some coffee and stood in the hall for a few minutes talking to Shades, when Clarisse came out.

"What are you guys talking about" she said putting something on the table in the hall

"Oh just golf" Joe smirked over at her as she turned to look at them

"Is that it?" she asked "You was talking about golf?" she raised her eyebrow

"Yes" Joe nodded and watched as she sighed and walked into her office "See" he smiled looking at Shades "Told you she wouldn't hang around" they both chuckled "I best go make sure she's alright anyway" he said looking at Shades "Catch you later"

"Sure" Shades nodded and wondered off

Joe went over and knocked on her office door, waiting for an answer.

"Come" she called out and looked towards the door to see Joseph coming in "Hey you" she smiled "Finished your Golf chatter now?" she asked

"Indeed" he nodded while walking over and kissed her before standing back

"Okay" she smiled at him then got back to signing some paper work

"I don't think your Brother likes me very much" Joe said while moving and sat on the edge of her desk

"Oh take no notice of him" she said looking up at him while putting her hand on his thigh "He doesn't know you" she smiled "I am sure once he gets to know you, he will" she whispered while standing up and walked over to her book shelf

"I'm not so sure" he watched her while folding his arms "What you up to anyway?"

"Oh just some Royal business, like always" she chuckled finding the book she wanted and walked back over giving him a quick kiss then went to sit down but felt Joseph grab her arm "Joe, I have work to do" she chuckled as he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her, making her rest against his body "Alright" she smiled at him as he lifted his head "What's wrong?" she asked putting the book down and put her arms up around his shoulders

"Nothing now" he smirked and kissed her slowly as she locked her arms around his neck "Do we have to go to this dinner tonight?" he smiled while lowering his hands, cupping her ass

"What dinner?" she asked looking at him in confusion "I have a meeting this evening, the dinner is tomorrow and yes we do" she said looking at him

"Ok" he nodded and kissed her a couple times then started kissing her slowly again

"Mom" Sofia called out from the hall as Clarisse looked at Joseph

"Shh we ain't here" Joseph laughed as Clarisse gasped and started kissing her again

"Joseph" Clarisse whispered between kisses and stepped back just as Sofia appeared in the door way "Ahh hello Darling" she smiled while straightening her top

"Am I interrupting something?" Sofia asked while walking over

"No, not at all" Clarisse smiled at her as Joe stayed sitting on the edge of the desk "What can we do for you?" she smiled to find Sofia smirking at her "What?"

Sofia lent forward and tapped her chin with her finger while giggling "Wasn't interrupting anything eh?" she smirked "Well Mom, I am sorry but that stubble rash you have tells other wise" she laughed as Clarisse put her hand up to her face as she started blushing "God Mom you're to cute" she smiled as Joe laughed while putting his hand on Clarisse's back

"She got you there, Clari" he smiled as she looked at him

"You wait" she whispered then smiled as he moved closer and kissed her shoulder before sitting back "Did you want to talk to me about something?" she asked looking back at Sofia

"Yes" Sofia smiled while turning "Look" she giggled lifting her top up a bit "I noticed it just a little while ago"

"Aww you have a lil bump" Clarisse smiled stepping closer and put her hand on it "Aww how exciting" she smiled while looking up at Sofia then hugged her

"It's made it even more exciting now" Sofia giggled as they parted

"Indeed" Clarisse nodded

"It actually feels real now" Sofia smiled as she walked back over to the door "You may carry on with whatever it was you two was doing" she smirked over at them and waved her hand around "Enjoy it" she giggled and pulled the door up behind her

Joseph watched as Clarisse sat back at her desk with a sigh "Whats wrong?" he asked

"Pardon?" she asked while looking up at him "Oh, the sigh?" she asked as he nodded "I sometimes wish I was young enough to have another baby"

"Come here" he said taking her hands making her stand up

"Don't get me wrong" she stepped closer to him, stepping between his feet as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug "I feel so blessed with what we have, just part of me wanted a big family" she sighed while putting her arms around his waist and looked him in the eyes

"I know" he nodded "I remember you telling me when we was young that you wanted a big family" he said as she rested her head on his chest "Sorry I couldn't give you one" he whispered and kissed the side of her head

They stayed hugging for a little while then Joseph left her to get on with the paper work, after dinner she left for her meeting. Returning later than planned and headed straight up, checking on Olivia first then went to her suite. Shutting the door behind her she found Joseph sleeping on the couch. She smiled while walking over and placed her hand bag on the coffee table and bent over, kissing him softly.

After a few seconds he responded "Mmm" he moaned while lifting his head, deepening the kiss then smiled as she broke it and stood up "Are you just getting home?" he whispered while watching her slip of her coat

"I am" she nodded while putting her coat over the back of the chair "It's been a long evening" she sighed sitting on the arm of the couch

"Well it's nearly midnight, so why don't we go and snuggle for a while?" he asked while standing up

"That sounds like a plan" she smiled as he took her hand

He led her over to their bedroom where they got ready for bed, then snuggled together. Clarisse however was fast asleep within minutes, Joseph couldn't help but chuckle to himself.


	61. 61: Reassurance

Several weeks later, its a week before Christmas.

Everyone is getting ready for Christmas. They put the main tree up in the Palace a few weeks ago, but today Clarisse and the girls are putting the one up in her suite.

After getting showered and dressed Clarisse headed downstairs to the dining room, having breakfast with the girls, Greg and Marla, who stayed the night. Then they all went up and started on the tree while Greg disappeared of with Pierre. After a little while James and Lilly come up to help them while Charlotte wrapped up their Christmas presents.

Just before they finished decorating the tree Clarisse stepped back to check it out while holding onto a star shape decoration. Sofia and Olivia looked over at her as James wondered over to her.

"Grandma" James said while standing in front of her and put his hands up to her hands

Clarisse smiled down at him "Do you want to put this star on the tree for me?" she asked as he nodded "Be careful with it then Darling" she said bending over a little and made sure he had hold of it properly before letting go "Your Uncle Philippe made that one at school" she smiled and watched as he put it on the tree

"Mom" Sofia whispered making her look over at her "Are you ok?"

"Of course" she nodded and smiled back at James as he moved back over to her "Thank you" she smiled and hugged him as Sofia and Olivia smiled

"It's ok Grandma" he smiled stepping back

"I can't believe we are gonna be spending time together at Christmas as a proper family" Olivia smiled at Sofia then at Clarisse

"I agree" Sofia smiled while taking out another decoration "So much has happened over this last year, it's gone so fast" she smiled holding up ball and hung it on the tree

"It's gonna be the best Christmas" Olivia smiled while handing a ball to Marla

"I agree" Sofia smiled

"But" Marla smiled "Next year will be different too" she smiled at Sofia "With the new baby and all" she smiled

"Of course" Sofia nodded and looked at Clarisse "Are you sure your ok, Mom?" she asked again as Clarisse came out of her deep thoughts

"Pardon?" she asked looking at them

"I asked if you were sure that your Ok, as you seem to be in your own world today" Sofia said while looking down at the bag of decorations then back at her

"Oh I am fine" she smiled "Just thinking about some other stuff, nothing important" she smiled and stood back looking at the tree again as the girls looked at each other

They carried on putting decorations on the tree, then Clarisse stood back again not knowing Joseph had returned and was sneaking over to her. The girls knew he was coming up behind Clarisse and braced themselves for the scream, seconds later he grabbed her around the waist, making her scream, she spun around to hit whoever it was who just made her jump then stopped when she saw it was Joseph.

"What are you doing" she smiled while putting her hands on his sides and kissed him

"I thought I would surprise you and it worked" he chuckled and kissed her back, then gave her a cuddle before looking at the tree "I see you've nearly finished"

"Indeed" Sofia smiled watching them as Clarisse moved and stood next to Joseph "You missed the whole thing" she laughed while putting another ball on the tree

"Oh I don't mind" he smiled and slipped his jacket off while walking over to the bedroom, coming out seconds later "You've all done a great job though" he smiled standing behind Clarisse and kissed her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her waist

"Did you have a great time in London?" Olivia asked while looking over at them with a smile

"I did indeed" he nodded and felt Clarisse's hands on his "But I missed my family and couldn't wait to get home" he smirked and kissed Clarisse's shoulder again as Olivia smiled over at them then down at Marla

"We missed you too" Clarisse whispered while putting one of her hands up cupping his face as he rested his chin on her shoulder "Glad your home though" she smiled resting the side of her head against his

"Yeah" Sofia smiled over at them "So are we"

"Thank you" Joe smiled and admired the tree

Not long after the girls left, taking James and Lilly with them. Leaving Clarisse and Joseph alone. But just as they get talking, Clarisse gets a phone call on her cell phone, and puts it on speaker phone so Joseph can hear.

"Time is running out Clarisse" René sniggered down the phone "I will be there later on to meet with you to tell you what happens now"

"Sorry I am busy" Clarisse replied and covered Joseph's mouth with her hand to stop him from speaking

"May I remind you Clarisse that you are on my families land, there for we will meet later on" He snapped

"Um René, So sorry to disappoint you but the land is actually in my name not your families name, Rupert changed everything to my name before he died, leaving me everything so if I say we won't be meeting, we won't be meeting" she snapped "And if you try to enter my property I will have you removed and arrested" she said looking at Joe as he stood smiling at her "This crap ends now, you have nothing that will ruin me"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure" He replied

"You don't scare me, so carry on and lets see what happens shall we?" she replied and hung up

"Oh my god" Joseph grabbed her around the waist and lifted her of the floor through excitement "I am so proud of you" he whispered between kisses

"Thank you" she smiled as he put her back down

"Your so sexy when your angry" he smirked down at her as she smiled

"Behave" she laughed and moved sitting down on the couch "Come tell me what you got up to in London?" she half smiled

"Well the normal for a stag party" he smiled sitting down next to her "What do you want to know?" he asked while looking at her

"Did you get drunk?" she asked

"Of course I got drunk, though when I can't get drunk with you it isn't the same" he chuckled while turning on the couch to face her as she tucked her legs up under her

"Did you meet up with any girls?" she asked looking at him as he lifted his head and looked at her "Be honest" she whispered

"Clarisse" he moved a little closer "Your still not sure, are you?" he asked

"I am trying Joseph, it's just you go of for a stag weekend and after what happened before, it scares me" she worried "And I keep having dreams that you are cheating" she sighed

"Listen to me" he reached over with his hand and cupped her cheek "There is only one woman for me and that's you" he whispered while taking her hand with his other hand "I learned my lesson last time baby" he said watching her look down "It's never ever going to happen again, I swear on our Daughters life's" he whispered as she slowly looked up "And yes I know I promised before, but this promise I plan on keeping"

They sat in silence for a few moments then Joe looked back at Clarisse.

"You want to know what I did last night?" he asked her

"What did you do last night?" she asked as he put his hand up pushing her hair back behind her ear

He half smiled and looked deep into her eyes "Last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you, I was doing great until I ran out of stars" He smiled when she giggled "See Clarisse, I can always make you laugh" he smiled as she nodded "I really do love you Clarisse and I will be forever sorry for what I done" he watched her as she put her hand up placing her fingers on his lips as he raised his eyebrow at her

"I know that" she nodded "Thank you" she watched him stand up and walk over to the cd player putting a cd on then grabbed the remote while walking back over to her "What are you doing?" she asked as he extended his hand to her

"Dance with me?" he said pressing play and dropped the remote on the couch next to her as their song started playing

She couldn't help but smile as she stood up while taking his hand, stepping closer to him and put her other arm up around his shoulders while looking into his eyes as they started moving slowly to the song he put his arm around her waist holding her close to him while holding onto her other hand, not taking his eyes from hers.

She smiled and whispered a line of the song as he bit his bottom lip "Do I look alright?" she smiled as he answered, singing along with the song. After a few seconds she buried her face in the crook of his neck as they continued dancing slowly to their song.

When the song finished Clarisse lifted her head while looking over at the cd player then looked back up at him with a small smile.

"What?" he asked with a smile

She smiled "You're mine and only mine, All rights reserved" She giggled

"Oh I am, am I?" he smirked as she laughed in his grasp

"You are" she smiled up at him again "I just lost all my doubts" she kissed him a couple times then smiled "I love you"

"I am glad, I love you too" he smiled and they stood kissing slowly as he wrapped both his arms around her

"Mmm" she smiled against his lips while putting her arms up around his shoulders placing one of her hands on the back of his neck "You're so delicious" She smiled and kissed him again

* * *

After a while Joseph came downstairs whistling to himself as he walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting. Olivia and Sofia smirked at each other then looked back at him.

"Dad" Sofia smiled

"Hmmm" he smiled looking over and carried on whistling

"Where's Mom?" she asked

"Oh she's just making a call, she will be down in a few minutes" he sipped his coffee and moved sitting at the table

"Ahh ok" Sofia nodded and sipped her juice as Clarisse came in

"Here you all are" she said pouring some coffee then walked over standing behind Joseph "Are you all aware that it's snowing outside?"

"What?" Olivia gasped and jumped up opening the back door "Wow"

Within seconds they had all left Clarisse and Joseph sat in the kitchen to grab their coats and go out and play in it. Clarisse couldn't help but laugh as she put her cup down and walked over to the open back door to watch them.

"Clarisse" Joseph whispered coming up behind her

"Yeah" she answered turning to see he had her coat "Aww thank you" she smiled slipping it on "Are you not coming outside?"

"No" he smirked "You go ahead" he laughed and watched her walk over to the edge of the grass next to Sofia

After a few minutes Lilly came running over to give her a kiss then ran off again, as she ran off Marla rushed over to Clarisse nearly slipping when she reached her and grabbed hold of Clarisse's arm as they started laughing.

"Careful" Clarisse smiled while making sure she was steady "Can't be sending you home with broken bones, can we?"

"Nope" Marla laughed as Olivia ran over

Only when she reached them she slipped and landed on her knees, taking Clarisse and Marla down with her, Marla landed on her knees too but Clarisse landed on her bum and after the surprise of it all they all sat laughing as Lilly ran back over and gave Clarisse a hug.

"Are you alright Mom?" Sofia asked standing next to them with a smirk

"Yea" She laughed as Olivia and Marla stood up, then watched as Lilly ran off again

"Come on you" Joseph said rushing over and stood in front of her "I knew this was gonna happen" he said grabbing her hands and helped her up

"Maybe I should go inside" Sofia asked as she watched her Parents

"I think you should Sofia" Joseph said looking at her while still holding onto Clarisse's hands then looked back at Clarisse "And you too" he said looking at Clarisse "We don't want you breaking your wrist again"

"Right, Dad" Clarisse teased while smirking with Sofia

Joseph helped them both over to the stairs and inside, Clarisse went up and had a hot shower while Sofia sat talking to Joe downstairs. By the time Clarisse got back downstairs everyone was in and frozen trying to warm up.

She grabbed some Ice cream and wondered of upstairs to find Joseph sat flicking the tv channels in their suite.

"What are you doing?" she asked standing next to him in his recliner armchair and looked at the tv

"Just thought I would see if there was anything on" he smiled up at her "Are you eating my Ice cream?" he smirked as she looked down at him

"Actually Joe, its our Ice cream" she laughed as he grabbed hold of her and pulled her onto his lap "Alright, it's your Ice cream" she laughed as he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Are you ready for bed already?" he asked while putting his hand on her knee

"I am" she nodded with a smile and put a spoon full of Ice cream in her mouth

"Tell me, did you get the Christmas plans done while I was away?" he asked gently rubbing her leg as she nodded

"I did" she smiled "Greg's Parents are coming here on Christmas Eve" she said looking down at the Ice cream tub "Shame Pierre and Charlotte aren't going to be here for dinner though" she said sadly while looking up at Joe "They are coming to Church with us then heading to Charlotte's family for dinner, but will be back later on"

"Oh" He whispered

"But Stephen and his family are coming for dinner and staying the day" she smiled

"Oh" he said again

"I know you don't like him Joseph, but this is our first Christmas together since he was 5 years old" she sighed

"I know, and I will make an effort" he smiled "Don't worry" he kissed her cheek while still rubbing her leg

"Thank you" she smiled at him "Do you want some?" she asked holding the spoon up with Ice cream on it

"Please" he smirked "It is mine after all" he chuckled as she smirked and fed him the Ice cream "Mmmm" he smiled

Clarisse smiled while slowly pulling the spoon from his mouth as someone knocked on the door "Come in" she smiled as Joe quickly kissed her then they both looked to see Olivia and Marla coming in "Hey you two" she smiled "Are you both warm now?"

"Uh huh" Olivia smiled while sitting on the coffee table next to them "Mommy" she smiled

Clarisse looked at Joe then at Olivia with a smirk "Yes Darling"

"You know Marla stayed last night?" she said as Clarisse nodded while putting the spoon in her mouth "And she's been here all day?" she asked as Clarisse pulled the spoon out

"Yes" she said looking at her

"Can she stay here again tonight, Please?" she asked while putting her hands together in front of her "Pretty Please"

"Well" Clarisse said looking at Joe then back at Olivia and Marla "Good job I already called her Parent's earlier then wasn't it?" she giggled as both the girls gasped "They said it was fine" she smiled as both the girls moved and hugged her while smiling

"Thank you Mom" Olivia exclaimed and kissed her while sitting on her lap

"Thank you Clarisse" Marla smiled and hugged her again "Your the best" she grinned while standing up

"Your welcome" Clarisse smiled "You spend so much time here, it's your second home so as I keep saying you are welcome to stay whenever you like"

"Thank you" Marla grinned

"In fact I am surprised you haven't started calling us Mom and Dad yet" Joseph laughed as Olivia giggled "You are like another Daughter to us after all" he smiled

"That is a good point actually" Clarisse smiled

"Alright can she call you Mom and Dad then?" Olivia asked climbing of her

"If she wants to" Clarisse smiled at them then watched them look at each other

"Thanks Mom, Dad" Marla smiled at them then rushed out with Olivia

Clarisse laughed while looking at Joe "We appear to have gained a child" she smiled

"Indeed" Joe nodded and kissed her a couple times "Mmm" he smiled kissing her again "You taste yummy" he chuckled

"Thank you" she smiled and had some more Ice cream "By the way, I wanted to thank you for reassuring me yet again earlier" she said looking at him

"No problem" he smiled while putting his hand on her thigh "Hope we can fully move on from any doubt though"

"Oh we are" she nodded "Don't you worry" she smiled

"Good" he smiled back and watched her a second "About dinner" he started as she looked at him "How about I go and get us all some pizza?" he asked while looking at her

"That sounds like a good idea" she nodded while leaning over and put the Ice cream tub on the table "Even if I did eat dessert first" she giggled while sitting back and put her arm around his shoulders

"That doesn't matter" he smiled and kissed her

* * *

"Alright" Joe smiled coming back into the suite "Dinners here" he smirked while putting the pizza's on the coffee table then headed over to the bedroom

"Yummy" Olivia smiled while opening one

"Thanks Daddy" Sofia smiled at him as he came back over and stood next to the armchair Clarisse was sitting in

"No problem" he smiled as Clarisse moved a little making space for Joseph

She watched him sit down "I poured you a glass of wine just in case you wanted something to drink" she smiled as he lent closer and kissed her

"Thank you" he smiled putting his arm around her back and kissed her shoulder as she smiled at him

"Here Mommy" Olivia smiled as Clarisse looked at her to see she was offering her a slice of pizza

"Mmmm" she reached over, taking it from her "Thank you" she smiled while sitting back and took a bite

"Anytime" Olivia smiled and watched them as Joe took a bite of Clarisse's slice then kissed her "Fia" Olivia whispered and pointed towards them as she looked up

"Aww" Sofia whispered while smiling then they both giggled

After everyone had eaten, Joseph got rid of the empty boxes then came back up and snuggled in the armchair with Clarisse as they all watched a film together. When it finished, the girls, Sofia and Greg all left to go back to their own suites.

As Clarisse brushed her teeth while humming to herself, Joseph got ready for bed. Putting something in his bedside table drawer he noticed the velvet red box that contained the engagement ring he wants to give Clarisse sometime. He stood up straight and had another look with a smile, when he heard the bathroom door open he quickly closed it and put it back in his drawer, closing it as Clarisse appeared.

"The bathroom is free" she smiled while standing next to the bed and put the lamp on

"Thank you" he smiled and walked over to the door as Clarisse turned the bedsheets down

When he came back out a few minute's later, he flicked the bedroom lights out and walked over to the bed as Clarisse slipped her glasses on and opened the book she had on her lap.

"I can't believe its Christmas next week" he smiled climbing into bed next to her

"I know, this year has gone so fast" Clarisse smiled while looking at him

"I still can't get my head around the idea that we are going to be spending it together as a proper family again" Joe smiled covering himself with the sheets as she looked back at her book

"Pierre was right" she nodded

"What do you mean?" he asked while she looked back at him

"Well New Years day he told me we would be back together by next year and he was right" she smiled

"He sure was" he smirked and lent in closer "I am glad he was too" he smiled and kissed her

"Mmm as am I" she smiled and looked back at the book as he sat watching her "Ok" she smiled taking her glasses off and closed the book "Reading doesn't really matter right now" she giggled placing them on her bedside table and turned back to Joseph

"Mmm really?" he chuckled as she moved closer and started kissing him "I love it when you get _frisky_" he laughed then kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her


	62. 62: Christmas Love

_I just want to say thank you so much if you have been reading this story. I am trying to update and improve things, but I hope you are still enjoying it._

_I am sure that you have been waiting on something that will happen in this part haha Happy Reading!_

ooOoo

Christmas Day.

Last night was a late night for both Clarisse and Joseph. First they attended a friend of Joseph's Wedding, then had to leave the reception to attend Midnight Mass at the local Church with Amelia, who met them there. Getting back really late, they was all surprised that they managed to get up early today.

After breakfast with all the family Clarisse and Joe headed back upstairs to get ready for the day. Joseph got ready first followed by Clarisse, after getting dressed she stayed in her closet doing her make up while Joseph messed around with something in the bedroom.

"Clarisse" he called out

"Hmmm" she answered from her closet

"Do you remember what happened 20 years ago on this very morning?" he called out "Though I admit it wasn't the same as now, but still do you remember?"

"Joseph, I can't even remember what happened last Christmas let alone 20 years ago" she called back "Why?" she asked

"Oh know reason" he smiled down at the puppy he held in his arms and whispered "She will remember soon enough" he chuckled as the puppy looked up at him

From in her closet she checked herself in the mirror while running her hands down her sides and turned from side to side then grabbed her jumper to wear over her shirt. Starting to slip it on as she headed out into the bedroom and stopped when she saw the bed covered with rose petals and Joe smirking while holding a puppy.

"What?" she asked in amazement "Is going on?" she finished while taking the jumper off and walked over to stroke the puppy "And who is this little fella?" she asked while smiling at Joe

"He is actually a little girlie" he smirked and looked at her "She's one of your Christmas presents" he smiled as she gasped

"Awww thank you" she kissed him then took the puppy "What is all the petals for?" she asked while stroking the puppy and looked down when she felt something touch her hand "What's this?" she asked taking hold of the ribbon around the collar to see the ring attached to it "Joseph" she looked up while holding the ring

"I realize you may not be ready just yet, but I am gonna try again anyway" he said taking her hand "Mi vuoi sposare?" He asked while taking a deep breath and looked into her eyes "It's ok if you don't want to" he smiled to carry on, starting just as Clarisse answered him "I just thought I would ask anyway" he stopped missing what Clarisse said

"Joseph, I said ok" she smiled

"What?" he looked at her in surprise "Really?"

"Sì" she laughed

"Wow" he smiled while untying the ribbon and removed the ring "Are you sure?" he asked while looking up at her as she nodded, with that he slowly slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her

"Ti amo" she smiled while putting her hand up onto the side of his neck and kissed him a couple times

"I love it when you talk to me in Italian" he smirked and kissed her again

she smiled "I remember now, you asked me to marry you on Christmas morning 20 years ago" she grinned as he nodded

"Indeed I did" he smiled back while taking the puppy "Ti amo" he whispered putting the puppy down and kissed her back against the bed

As she lay back on the bed putting her arms around his shoulders he kissed her and pulled the shirt out of her skirt, undoing the buttons with each kiss. After a second he kissed her neck while running his hand up her side stopping under her breast as she closed her eyes.

"Joseph, we will be late for Church" she whispered then bit her bottom lip as he started kissing down her chest "Mmm Joseph" she moaned "How could you do this to me" she whispered and laughed with him

* * *

"MOM, DAD" Sofia called from the hall way and looked at Pierre and Stephen "COME ON, WE ARE GONNA BE LATE" she shouted out

"Alright alright" Joseph said appearing at the top of the stairs and started heading down while whistling

"Where's Mom?" Sofia asked while watching him come down the stairs

"She is just finishing getting ready, she will be down in a few minutes" he said standing next to her and kissed her cheek while putting his hand on her back "Don't panic" he smiled

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Pierre laughed while looking at Joe

"Indeed she does" Joseph smirked while looking at Sofia

"Right, let's go" Clarisse smiled as she started coming down while pulling her gloves on

"Finally" Sofia exclaimed as they started making their way out the door

Joe stood waiting for Clarisse and pointed to her hand "When are we going to tell them?" he asked while putting his hand on her back as they made their way over to the door "Your swaying your hips again" he grinned

"Of course" she smiled to herself as she led the way out the door

"Your such a tease" he whispered shutting the door behind them as Clarisse laughed

"For you I am and to answer your question, later on, I think it would be better" she said looking back at him as they started heading down the stairs to the car

"I agree" he smiled as they reached the bottom, with a cheeky smirk he slapped her ass making her jolt forward while putting her arms back to grab his hand as she laughed

turning to him "Behave" she whispered as Sofia and Olivia looked at each other

"Teenagers in love again I see" Sofia smirked as Clarisse stood next to her

"Pardon?" Clarisse asked while looking at her

"You heard me" Sofia smirked and got in the limo

Clarisse looked back at Joseph then climbed in the limo after Sofia, followed by Joseph.

* * *

After the Church service, they mingled with the others who attended for a while. Then Clarisse went to lay flowers on Philippe's grave with the rest of the family. After staying there a while they headed back to the Palace, where everyone sat down to dinner and dessert, while everyone chatted around the table.

After a while Clarisse sat with her elbow resting on the table, her hand resting on her cheek as she chatted to Joseph, laughing when he said something funny and cupped his cheek as Stephen looked at them then away while shaking his head.

"How you managed to hide this for so long is beyond me" he smirked while taking her hand and kissed her fingers as she tilted her head and smiled at him "Please can I tell them now?"

"Ok" she smiled with a nod as he smiled back at her

"Thank you" he grinned and kissed her cheek before turning to everyone "Everyone, can I have your attention please" they all stopped chatting and looked at him and Clarisse as he held onto her hand, while holding it out to show the ring "She finally said YES" He exclaimed as everyone gasped

"Oh my god" Sofia said jumping up and rushed around to Clarisse and took her hand, Olivia came around a few seconds later and hugged her

"This is amazing" Olivia smiled checking the ring "Great choice Daddy" she smiled hugging him

"Thank you" he smiled up at her and watched as she hugged Clarisse

"This is awesome" Sofia smiled at them while putting her arm around Clarisse's shoulders

"Congratulations" Greg smiled while shaking Joseph's hand then hugged Clarisse

Hannah moved and hugged her and checked the ring "I did notice the ring earlier, but didn't want to ask just in case" she giggled with Clarisse "Congratulations"

"Thank you" Clarisse smiled and noticed Stephen looking at her as his Wife stood next to Clarisse

"Congrats to you both" Mary smiled kissing both Clarisse's cheeks as she looked at her

Mary sat next to Clarisse and chatted to her for a few minutes before returning to sit next to Stephen as Clarisse looked back at him as he shook his head again. Clarisse tilted her head in surprise then felt Joseph's hand on her thigh, making her look at him.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in her ear then looked at her as she nodded "I saw what he did" he said looking into her eyes "Your happy right?"

"Oh of course" she nodded with a smile and cupped his face with both her hands "How could I not be?" she asked and kissed him

"Good" he smiled taking her hand and sat back, sipping his drink then started talking to Peter who sat next to him

Clarisse looked at Stephen who was talking to Mary, then turned and started talking to Hannah who moved next to her, trying to ignore what she saw.

After a little while Clarisse saw Stephen leave the room, so she excused herself and headed out after him, stopping in the hall when she saw him leaning over the table with his hands resting on it.

"Stephen" she said slowly walking over to him as he looked towards her

"Engaged?" he asked "Can't you see it's another Rupert?" he snapped

"Don't compare Joseph to Rupert" she snapped back "I love Joseph, more than I ever did Rupert" she said standing next to him and put her hand on his arm "The two are very much different, Rupert never loved me" she whispered while watching him look back down

"And Joseph does?" he said looking back at her while standing up straight "I think your crazy for getting engaged to him" he started to turn away but stopped and turned back "He will cheat again Clarisse"

"Why can't you just be happy for me instead of doing this?" she asked feeling slightly upset at his reaction "I'm so happy Stephen, can't you see that?"

"I don't think I can" he lent on the table again "Not when my sister is going to make another mistake in her life" he said looking into her eyes

She locked eyes with him for a few seconds then looked away while putting her hands together in front of her "I see" she whispered and stepped back "Stay here a moment" she said hurrying away

He watched her rush up the stairs then turned, sitting on the edge of the table. She returned a several minutes later and walked over to him placing a couple gift bags on the table behind him, not knowing Joseph was stood in the door way watching.

"If you can't be happy for me" she started while standing back as he looked at her "You are not welcome in my home anymore"

"What?" he exclaimed

"That's your Christmas presents for you, your wife and family" she pointed to the bags "You need to leave"

"Clarisse you can't be serious" he stood up and went to step forward

"Don't" she put her hand up to stop him "I am really really happy Stephen, I love Joseph and I will marry him" she said shaking her head "I just wish you would accept that" she turned and started walking back up the stairs

"Clarisse" Stephen gasped and noticed Joseph stood looking at him

"No" she snapped and disappeared

Joseph shook his head then followed Clarisse, finding her slumped on the couch with the puppy resting on her.

"I saw what happened" he said shutting the suite door and walked over

"Why can't he just be happy for me" she whispered as he sat on the couch beside her

"I don't know Clarisse" he sat back and put his arm around her shoulders as she moved resting her head on his shoulder "Your not having doubts are you?"

"Oh god know" she looked at him "I am still going to marry you" she whispered and snuggled back into him

"Ti amo" he whispered against her hair

"Ti amo" she whispered back

After a while he headed back downstairs, just as Pierre and his family arrived back.

"Where's Mom?" Pierre asked as Sofia and Olivia came out

"I am here" Clarisse smiled from the top of the stairs while leaning on the banister

"Grandma" James smiled and started rushing up the stairs followed by Lilly

"Careful Lilly" she called down as Joseph rushed over grabbing hold of her and rushed up the stairs with her as she laughed

"I missed you Grandma" James exclaimed while rushing over and hugged her waist as she took Lilly from Joseph

"I missed you too" Lilly smiled and hugged her

"I missed you both too" she kissed Lilly's cheek while putting one of her arms down, placing her hand on James' back as Pierre and the girls came up "How about we go and open some presents?" Clarisse smiled at them

"yay" James exclaimed and rushed of to their suite as Joseph took Lilly from Clarisse

"Are you feeling better?" he asked while taking her hand

"I am" she smiled and reached up giving him a kiss while putting her other hand on his arm

"Where's Uncle Stephen gone?" Olivia asked as they walked towards them

"Oh they had to leave" Clarisse answered while looking at her then Charlotte who appeared behind Pierre

"What's going on?" she asked

"We are just about to go and open presents" she smiled

They all headed over to their suite, where presents were handed out to everyone. When Charlotte noticed the ring on Clarisse's finger as she stood next to her, Charlotte reached over and tapped Pierre on the shoulder, and smiled when he looked at her.

"Look at your Mom's hand" she mouthed while pointing to her own wedding ring

Pierre raised an eyebrow and looked to see what she was on about "Alright, when did that happen?" he exclaimed while standing up as everyone looked at him as he took Clarisse's hand "When?" he smirked

"Oh this morning" she smiled as he hugged her

"This is great news" he smiled kissing her cheek "Congratulations" he smiled while stepping back and watched Charlotte hug her

"Thank you" Clarisse smiled

"Hey" Pierre suddenly noticed the puppy "When did you get a puppy?"

"Where?" James exclaimed and noticed her "Awww" he rushed over and picked her up

"She was a present too" Clarisse smiled "We still need a name for her though" she watched James and Lilly pet her

"What about Holly?" James asked "It is Christmas after all" he smiled over at them

"I like it" Clarisse smiled "Holly it is then" she walked over and crouched down next to them "Thank you James"

"Your welcome Grandma" James smiled

"Hey I know you only just got engaged this morning" Sofia smiled "But I just want to make sure you won't be getting married while I'm still pregnant right?"she grinned "I want to be able to toast my parents with Champagne, not Orange Juice" she giggled

"Oh of course not" Clarisse smiled standing next to her "It won't be for a while yet, so you don't have to worry"

"Good" Sofia smiled and hugged her

They carried on opening presents and all sat talking and having a laugh in their suite. As the evening went on, they started going back to their own suites, until Clarisse and Joseph was alone, Olivia claimed the puppy for the night and took her back to her suite.

"Why don't you leave the tidying up till morning?" Joseph asked while standing next to Clarisse

"Because I won't be able to sleep" she said looking at him "You should know that" she smirked and kissed him before carrying on

"Alright" he chuckled and watched her "Do you want a drink?" he asked while watching her crouch down next to the Christmas tree

"Yes please" she replied while kneeling "Someone forgot a present under here" she moved sitting on her bum, her legs tucked next to her and noticed her name on it "Joe" she looked up at him as he stood next to her

"What?" he asked crouching down with a smile

"You have got me enough already" she said playfully tapping his forehead with the box

"I haven't" he smirked "Hence why you got an extra present" he smiled while putting his hand on her back

"You have, you gave me this ring" she smiled holding up her hand "The puppy, the shoes, the necklace and earrings" she smiled "The sexy lingerie, plus all the other little things" she chuckled while looking at him

"Open it, please" he smiled

"Ok" she smiled while unwrapping it, opening it to find a set of keys "Ok, I'm lost" she said taking them from the box

"This" he said taking hold of them and showing her the photo keyring "is our new private pad" he smiled as she gasped

"What?" she exclaimed while looking at the photo "Really?"

"Yes" he nodded as he knelt beside her "I figured we needed our own place again, you know for fun weekends" he chuckled

"Naughty weekends you mean" she giggled and kissed him while putting her hand on his thigh

He smiled against her lips "If you want to call it that, then yes" he laughed

"Thank you" she said looking up at him

"Your welcome" he whispered between kisses, gently pushing her onto her back

"The door?" she asked while putting the keys down under the tree

"Is locked" he whispered back while pushing her skirt down, gently resting himself on her as he kissed her

"Good" she answered while moving her arms, locking them around his shoulders "Mmm" she giggled "Twice in one day" she smiled looking at him "Haven't done that for a while"

"Well it will happen more often from today" he smiled and kissed her slowly

He ran his hand down her side, gripping her thigh as she rested it against his hip making her moan just as the suite phone started ringing.

"Oh what" he gasped while pushing himself up a little

"Leave it" Clarisse whispered as he grabbed the phone and moved back over her "Its never important anyway" she whispered while pulling his shirt out from his pants and kissed his neck

"It might be seeing though its nearly 11" he answered back, giving her a kiss as he answered the phone "Hello" he said taking the call as she sighed and watched him, after a second he sat back "It's for you" he held the phone out to her

"Who is it?" she asked taking the phone while sitting up

"Your Brother" he stood up and walked over to the bedroom

She watched him with a sigh then took the phone call. After she was done talking to Stephen she hung up and turned the Christmas tree lights off, put the phone on the table and headed over to the bedroom.

She looked over at Joseph while pulling the door up behind her and wondered over to his side of the bed as he sat reading.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked while sitting down on the edge of the bed

"No" he shook his head while looking up at her

"Ok" she watched him for a few seconds as he looked back at the book

"What did he want anyway?" Joseph asked while closing the book

"Just to apologize" she said standing up and headed over to the bathroom

She came out a few minutes later ready for bed, climbed in next to Joseph and turned the lamp off.

"Good night then" she whispered while laying down and pulled the covers over herself

"Yep, goodnight" he answered while watching her, and put the book away "I know you think I'm mad at you" he moved as she turned over "But I'm not, I'm mad at myself" he moved his arm under her head as she snuggled into him

"You have no reason to be" she whispered while resting her head on his chest as he kissed the top of her head

Not long after Clarisse was fast asleep. Turning over a couple hours later to find Joseph wasn't in bed, she sat up and noticed the curtains to the french doors were slightly open, she climbed out of bed and slipped on her robe while walking over to the doors, doing it up as she headed outside to find Joseph smoking a cigar.

"You could of done that in the suite you know" she said walking over as he looked at her

"Hey you" he nodded as she sat on the edge of the lounger he was sat on "I know, but it was such a clear night I fancied sitting out here instead"

"Ahh ok" she nodded and turned to look up into the sky "Lovely isn't it?" she asked with a smile

"Indeed it is" he nodded while rubbing her back "I've finished now, do you want to sit with me a while?" he asked as she turned to look at him

"Yea" she nodded while standing up, and moved sitting on the lounger between his legs and rested back against him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, covering her up with the blanket

"I was thinking about the Wedding" Joseph smiled as he rested the side of his head against hers

"Really?" she asked while looking up into the night sky

"Uh huh" he smiled "I think we should do it next year, and was thinking maybe 1st July" he grinned as she put her hands down on his thighs "It won't be too hot and not to cold then, it would be just right"

"I like that idea" she nodded

"And Sofia won't be pregnant then too, so it works just fine" he chuckled

"Indeed" she nodded with a smile "1st July it is then" she smiled and sat up "Ok, it's getting really cold now so I am going back inside" she said turning and stood up

"I will come with you" he said looking at her while standing up

"Good, I hoped you would" she smiled while taking his hand and started leading him over to the doors

"Wait" he stopped as she stopped and looked at him

"What?" she asked and watched him step closer to her "Ahhh" she exclaimed then laughed as he scooped her up in his arms "Joseph" she gasped while putting her arms around his neck

He didn't answer her, just carried her back inside and over to the bed. Where they stayed for the rest of the night, Loving each other.


	63. 63: Baby Love

_Thank you to everyone who may have read the last update and an even bigger THANK YOU to tengland2 for taking time to comment ;) YOU ROCK! _

ooOoo

Several months later, it's two weeks to Sofia's due date.

They had a false alarm through the night, even getting Clarisse up just in case. After things were settled again she headed back to bed to try and get some sleep only to be woken by Joseph a while later. After he got ready he bent over and kissed her softly, and smiled when she responded to it.

"Go back to sleep" he whispered and kissed her again

"What time is it?" she said keeping her eyes closed

"Its just gone 9" he answered while watching her "I'm going shopping"

"Hmm" she answered drifting back of to sleep

Joe stood watching her as she fell back into sleep, then headed off to do a bit of shopping. Returning a couple hours later to find Clarisse stood against the side in the kitchen in her robe sipping some coffee.

"Your up?" he asked walking over to her as she looked at him "Good morning"

"Good morning" she smiled and sipped some more of her coffee as he put his hand on her back, then looked back at him as he lowered his head and kissed her while taking her mug "Hey" she gasped watching him stand back

"I just want a couple sips" he laughed while moving and sat at the kitchen table with her coffee as she stood smirking at him "I managed to get the pram for Sofia and Greg"

"Oh you did?" she asked while moving and sat next to him

"I did" he nodded "It's lovely" he smiled while putting her mug on the table and pushed it towards her "Thank you"

"Your welcome" she smiled and drank some before putting the mug back down "I can't wait to see it" she smiled looking at him while resting her arms on the table in front of her

"It came with a car seat too, which I didn't know about" he smiled taking her hand and kissed her palm

"Yeah, I thought I told you that?" she asked while watching him as he shook his head "Oh I thought I did, I'm sorry"

"It's alright" he smiled "Well I do believe they finally have everything now"

"I believe so" Clarisse nodded while thinking about it and yawned "I will be glad when the baby is finally here though" she sighed while resting her head on her hand "Keep getting me up in the middle of the night is not fun at all"

"Well" he started as she looked at him "You know how I feel now then" he smirked as she looked at him in surprise

"True" she nodded "I am sorry" she giggled as he moved closer and kissed her shoulder

"It's alright, it was worth it" he smiled and kissed her neck then sat back "How about we escape tonight, to our pad?" he asked while holding onto her hand

"We can't in case she actually has the baby" she smiled at him "But soon I promise"

"Ok" he smiled giving her hand a squeeze as he kissed her a couple times then slowly as Sofia came in

"God get a room" she exclaimed while getting a bottle of water as Clarisse and Joseph parted and looked at her "Is that all you two can actually do?" she asked while sitting at the table as Joseph looked at Clarisse as she looked at Sofia

"Sofia" Joseph exclaimed

"It's alright Joseph" Clarisse said looking at him "It's just her hormones playing up" she said looking back at Sofia

"Yeah and how would you know?" Sofia snapped while looking at her

"May I remind you I have done being pregnant 4 times?" Clarisse said looking at her

"I remember, yours was up the shoot when you was pregnant with Sofia" Joseph laughed while nodding as Clarisse looked back at him

"I'm sorry Mom" Sofia said looking at her "I just... I don't know" she started crying

"Oh darling" Clarisse moved around and hugged her as Joseph looked at them and left them to it

"I'm so sorry Mom" Sofia whispered as Clarisse held her

"Don't be, it's fine" she whispered back

After a little while Sofia went back up to her suite, while Clarisse went to hers to get showered and dressed. Once ready she came back downstairs and had lunch with everyone before heading to her office to catch up with some paper work and sort a few things out to do with the Wedding.

Charlotte brought her the post and a couple R.S.V.P's and sat with her going through some things to do with Parliament, then they left for a meeting, popping to the ladies house whose making Clarisse's dress on the way home to have a fitting. Charlotte went with her to take some photos to send to Amelia who has yet to see the dress.

When they got back to the Palace she went to her office and Charlotte showed her how to forward the photos to Amelia, when Joseph appeared.

"Hey you" she smiled over at him as she turned the computer of then looked at Charlotte "That will be all, thank you darling" she smiled as Charlotte smiled and left them to it

"Did you have a good meeting?" he asked while walking over to her as she nodded "And dress fitting?"

"I did indeed" she smiled standing up and kissed him

"Good" he watched as she took his hand and led him over to the couch in her office

"I need to talk to you about some Wedding business" she smiled while grabbing the file from the coffee table "As you know Charlotte is helping us with this, because I am always busy and, well you get the picture" she smiled at him as he nodded "I want to do this properly this time, as last time I was pregnant and you wouldn't let me do much" she chuckled while looking back at him

"Of course" he said putting his hand on her back "I didn't want you stressing" he smiled while leaning forward and looked at the list in the folder

"Well thank you" she smiled while looking at him then kissed his cheek as he smiled at her "Ok" she said looking at the list "I have sorted out my outfit, and the dress for afterwards" she smiled ticking it of "Have you sorted out your outfit yet?" she asked while looking at him

"I have" he smiled resting his cheek against her arm while moving his hand around her back, resting it on her side

"Good" she smiled ticking it of "The cake has been arranged, the kitchen staff are doing that with the food" she smiled ticking it of "The place name's are being sorted out, Charlotte and Pierre are doing them" she said making a note "The invites have been sent out ages ago" she said ticking it of

"You amaze me Clari" Joseph whispered as she looked at him

"I try my best" she smiled kissing him a couple times then carried on "The rings have been picked, the bridesmaids and pageboys outfits have been sorted too, also the best mans and maid of honors" she smiled ticking them of "Shades and Paul are going to do the photos" she looked at the list "There is still so much to do" she said looking at Joseph "But one thing I want to ask you quickly"

"Alright" he smiled "Ask away"

"I know we had the first wedding here, but would it be ok if we had it this time in the Church then come here for the dinner and reception after?"

"Of course, if that's what you want" he smiled "Then that's what you will have" he kissed her

"Thank you" she smiled at him then made a note of it "I have a lovely idea of having the dinner inside, then move outside for the party?" she smiled "Well the drinks and everything will be served inside of course, but we can set some tables outside and have the disco outside too" she smiled closing her file "Only if you want it like that, it doesn't bother me we can have everything inside"

"I think your way is perfect" he smiled while watching her "I love that idea"

"Really?" she asked

"Of course, it's going to be summer then so why not have it your way" he grinned

"Thank you" she smiled while studying his face as he rubbed her back she kissed him after a second then looked back at the list while putting one of her hands up, pushing her hair back behind her ear as Joe continued rubbing her back "Lets get on with this shall we" she smiled making a note while biting her bottom lip

"What's wrong?" he asked "You seemed like you wanted to ask me something"

"No, nothings wrong" she smiled at him "Just feeling a bit excited, that's all" she smiled

"Aww your cute when your excited" he smiled and kissed her shoulder while moving his hand down resting it on her lower back

"Thank you" she smiled

They sat in her office going through the plans and making notes, after a couple hours Greg appeared at the door.

"I'm sorry but Sofia I think has gone into labor" he stood in shock as Clarisse jumped up and Joseph looked over at him "There was water and..." he said looking at them "Stuff"

"Ok, is she upstairs still?" He nodded as Clarisse put the file down as Joe stood up "Can you call her midwife to let her know while I go and check on her?" she asked Joseph as he nodded "Thank you" she said rushing out the room

She went up to check on Sofia while Greg stayed downstairs, to stunned to move. After a while her midwife arrived and admitted her to hospital. Clarisse called Greg's parents on the way as he still seemed to be in shock. When they arrived her Doctor checked her over then left them alone leaving her midwife in charge.

A couple hours later Greg's parents arrived, and as Joseph and Peter stayed outside with Greg, Clarisse and Hannah stayed inside with Sofia, who held onto Clarisse's hands as she had a contraction, doing the breathing with her as Hannah rubbed her back.

"That's it darling, your doing wonderful" Clarisse soothed while watching her slowly lift her head "Keep that up and your baby will be here in know time"

"It hurts so bad" Sofia exclaimed while putting one of her hands on her bump and looked at Clarisse "Did I cause this much pain?" she gasped as Clarisse nodded "Mommy I am so sorry, I didn't mean to" she cried "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Oh darling" Clarisse whispered while putting her hands up cupping Sofia's face as she cried "It doesn't matter how much it hurts, it will be all worth it in the end" she smiled and kissed her "I promise"

"Your Mom is right Sofia" Hannah said leaning over as Sofia turned slightly

"I know if Greg could feel this he would be sorry to you" she said closing her eyes as Hannah patted her hand

"It doesn't matter" Hannah and Clarisse laughed a little "Must be the gas and air"

"I think so" Clarisse nodded while pushing Sofia's hair back

"Ahhh" Sofia exclaimed while grasping Clarisse's arm

"Another one?" She asked as Sofia nodded and closed her eyes as they did the breathing together "That's it darling..." Clarisse whispered while standing close to her

"When will it end?" Sofia exclaimed as the midwife appeared

"I think it's time to have a quick check, can you lay back on the bed for me please?" She asked

"Oh I hope this will end soon" Sofia gasped

Clarisse helped her lay back on the bed then the midwife checked her over, and with a smile she patted her knee "Nearly there, it's time to start pushing sweetheart" her midwife smiled

"Really?" Sofia exclaimed as she nodded "Wow"

After a few minutes she started pushing and not long after she gave birth.

"It's a girl" her midwife smiled holding her up for them to see as Sofia started crying

"Awww you done it darling" Clarisse smiled at her as she watched them wrap her in a towel then pass her to Sofia "She looks just like you did when you was a baby" Clarisse smiled as Hannah took a photo of them together

"Well done honey" Hannah smiled standing next to them and put her hand up onto the back of the babies head with a smile "She's beautiful"

"Thank you" Sofia smiled not taking her eyes from the baby then kissed her fingers

"I will go and tell Greg and the Grandfathers" Hannah smiled and walked out to them as they all stood up "Congratulations, it's a Girl" she smiled hugging Greg

"Congratulations Son" Joe smiled patting Greg's back

"Thanks" he nodded "I'm a Daddy" he chuckled "I'm really a Daddy"

"Yes you are" Peter smiled as Hannah stepped next to Peter and hugged him

"I'm a Daddy" Greg whispered and fainted

"Whoa..." Joseph, Peter and Hannah exclaimed trying to grab him but was too late

They helped him onto a chair as he came too to see a Nurse stood next to them, checking him over then left. Minutes later Clarisse came out carrying the baby.

"Greg" she smiled as the men gasped and Hannah smiled

"Aww" Greg smiled meeting her half way "Is she really mine?"

"She is" Clarisse giggled while moving to put her in Greg's arms "You aren't gonna faint are you?" she asked stopping half way then carried on as he shook his head

"No fear" he smiled as she stepped back "Hello beautiful" Greg smiled bringing her up and kissed her forehead as Joseph stood next to Clarisse, putting his arm around her shoulders

"You can go in to see Sofia whenever your ready" Clarisse smiled at them as he started walking off slowly then she looked back at Hannah and Peter "Congratulations Grandma and Grandpa" she smiled stepping forward and hugged them

"And to you" Hannah smiled as Peter and Joseph shook hands "Who would of thought us going to school together all those years ago and then our kids meeting and having a child of their own" she smiled at Hannah

"I know its truly amazing, isn't it?" Clarisse asked as they both smiled "Anyway, did you bring some stuff to stay over?"

"Yes we did" Hannah smiled "We will find a nearby hotel"

"No you won't, I won't hear of that" Clarisse said looking at them "You are both staying at the Palace, and you can stay for as long as you want to" she smiled

"And we won't take No for an answer" Joseph smirked putting his arm around Clarisse's back

"Exactly" Clarisse laughed

"Well in that case then, Thank you very much" Hannah smiled

"Anytime, you know that" Clarisse smiled

A little while later, they all went in to meet the newest arrival and took some more photos for everyone back at the Palace.

"So, do we have a name yet?" Peter asked while holding his Granddaughter

"Yes we do" Sofia smiled at them "Her name is Ella-Rose" she and Greg smiled

"Aww that's a lovely name" Peter smiled down at her "Hello Ella-Rose" he smiled and kissed the top of her head

"Thanks Dad" Greg smiled watching them

"Oh by the way" Peter looked up at them "Did he tell you he fainted?"

"You did?" Clarisse asked

"No he didn't" Sofia smirked at Greg

"I did" he nodded looking at Clarisse as she smirked at him then looked at Sofia "I did, when Mom came out to tell me she was here I just couldn't help it" he smirked

"Aww" Sofia giggled

A little while later Peter, Hannah, Greg and Joseph headed outside into the hall as Clarisse stayed a few minutes with Sofia having a last hug with Ella-Rose.

"Mom" Sofia smiled as she looked up "Can you get a few things packed ready to bring back tomorrow, you know like clothes and stuff for Ella" she smiled

"Of course" Clarisse smiled holding Ella with one arm and put her other arm around Sofia "I will see you in the morning, get some rest ok" she kissed her

"I will don't worry" she sat up and took Ella from Clarisse "Thanks for everything today"

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry" she smiled watching them a second then kissed Ella "And I will see you in the morning beautiful" she smiled and kissed her tiny fingers as Sofia watched them

"We love you Mommy" Sofia smiled

"And I love you too" Clarisse smiled and hugged them both "See you in the morning"

"Ok" Sofia smiled and watched her leave and looked down at Ella in her arms

After a few minutes they left the hospital, when they arrived back at the Palace Clarisse appointed Paul to go to the hospital for security for through the night, then they spread the news around the Palace, having a toast to Sofia, Greg and baby Ella. After a while Clarisse disappeared up to Sofia and Greg's suite to sort out some stuff to take tomorrow.

After a while Joseph went to find her and stood in the door way watching her for a moment before walking in and shut the door behind him, making Clarisse jump and look over.

"I wondered where you got to" he smiled walking over and stood behind her as she held up a baby grow

"I can't believe Sofia was this small once" She sighed as Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist from behind "Time has flown by" she folded it up and put it in the bag

"It has indeed" Joseph sighed and kissed the back of her shoulder "And now our baby has a baby of her own" he whispered resting his chin on her shoulder

"She has" she answered putting her hands on his "I don't like it, it's gone to fast" she laughed a little and turned in his grasp looking at him

"I know" he moved his arms up, wrapping them around her shoulders as she put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest

"Thank you for giving me such beautiful daughters" she smiled while lifting her head and looked at him

"Oh it wasn't just me you know, it did take you too" he smirked as she giggled and kissed him "I love you" he replied giving her a little squeeze as she smiled "Come on" he lifted his head and looked at her "Lets go back downstairs"

"I will be down in a bit" she nodded while stepping back "I need to finish sorting this stuff out for Sofia"

"Ok, are you gonna be ok?" he asked while taking hold of her hands as she nodded "Are you sure?" he asked while bringing them up to his face

"I will be, don't worry" she smiled and watched as he kissed the back of her hands then her palms "I will be down in a few minutes"

"Alright" he smiled and headed outside

She watched him leave then carried on packing the stuff for Sofia, joining them a little while later where they continued to celebrate Ella's birth.


	64. 64: Tomorrow, Tomorrow

_Thanks for reading and commenting tengland2 :) THANK YOU!_

ooOoo

Sometime later, tomorrow is the big day.

Clarisse was awake very early this morning, and as not to wake Joe she got ready and disappeared downstairs. Sitting and going through some paper work in her office to keep herself distracted while everyone else slept. Not realizing the time till Joseph appeared with a tray of breakfast for her.

She smiled and checked the time "Wow its nearly half 9" she watched him walk around to her "And what is this?" she asked watching him put the try down on the table while she removed her glasses and placed them on top of her head

"I brought you a cooked breakfast as I know you" he smiled as he bent over and kissed her "If I didn't bring you anything you wouldn't eat at all" he smiled putting his hand on the back of her head as she looked up at him

"I'm not feeling hungry though" she said looking back at the breakfast

"Please eat Clari" he whispered as she looked back at him "Or you will end up being poorly and we don't want that today of all days" he smirked "Not with what tomorrow brings" he chuckled

"Alright" she nodded "I will eat something" she sat up

"Thank you" he grabbed a strawberry and fed it to her then kissed her

"Mmm thank you" she smiled watching him walk around to the front of her desk

"I am just popping out to get the rings, I won't be long" he smiled as she looked around her desk "What's wrong?" he asked watching her stand up

"I've lost my glasses" she sighed while looking on the floor, placing her hands on her hips "Hmmm I had them just now" He giggled as she looked up and watched him reach over grabbing her silk scarf "What?" she asked looking back up at his face

"Come here?" he smiled as she stepped closer to the desk meeting him half way "You are just to cute" he smirked putting both his hands up and removed them from the top of her head

"Oh" she exclaimed as he slipped them on for her "Thank you" she smiled

"It's alright, shall I just put it down to the stress of tomorrow?" he smiled taking hold of her scarf again

"No" she shook her head "Put it down to the excitement of tomorrow" she smiled and kissed him then watched as he stood back "Come here" she motioned for him to lean back over the desk "Best not let you go out wearing lipstick now, had we" she giggled while putting her hand up cupping his face and ran her thumb along his lips as he smiled at her "That's better" she smiled as she stood up straight

"Thank you my love" he smiled

He left with a grin as she ate her breakfast, not long after her friend Alice arrived with the dress to have a final fitting before tomorrow, and they disappeared upstairs with the girls and Amelia. Joseph arrived home not long after and headed to find Pierre to give him the rings to look after till tomorrow.

"Here you are" Joe said walking into the living room

"Yes, here I am" Pierre laughed while looking at him "Is everything alright?"

"Indeed" he said pulling the small box from his pocket "I just wanted to give you these for tomorrow" he handed them to him as he raised an eyebrow "It's the rings"

"Oh, can I have a look?" he asked looking at the box then at Joe as he nodded "Thanks" he opened the box and gasped "Um... did you want to make it through the service?" he asked closing the box and looked at Joe

"Yes" he laughed "Do you think she will like them?"

"Um" Pierre said having another look "You do know these aren't the ones you both picked right?" he closed the box and looked at him "She may kill you Joseph, you know this right?"

"I know, but its a risk I want to take" he nodded while sitting on the arm of the chair "Do you think she will like them? I had them made special just for us" he pointed to the box "One of a kind them" he nodded

"Wow" Pierre said putting the box in his pocket "Well I hope she will like them then" he chuckled "Nah just kidding, she may be surprised but I know she will love them"

"Thanks" Joseph smiled

"Risky move though" Pierre laughed

"It was a risky move I wanted to take" he nodded and they both laughed

A few minutes later Hannah and Peter arrived, and as Peter went of with Joe, Pierre told Hannah to go up to Sofia's suite where all the ladies were. She headed up and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sofia said standing behind the door

"It's just me" Hannah said looking at the door

"My father isn't around is he?" Sofia asked

"No I am alone, why?" Hannah asked as the door suddenly opened and Sofia grabbed her arm pulling her in "What was that for?" she asked looking at Sofia as she pointed behind her, Hannah turned around to see what she was pointing too "Oh wow" She exclaimed seeing Clarisse stood in her dress "That's lovely" she smiled walking over "You look beautiful" She smiled and hugged her

"Thank you" Clarisse smiled as they parted

"The dress makes her look like a Greek goddess" Olivia smiled as they all looked at her "Well I am sure Daddy will see her as one tomorrow" she smirked

"That's because she is one" Sofia smiled at Olivia then at her Mom "I can't wait to see his face"

"Neither can I" Amelia smiled while having a snuggle with Ella "Oh do you have a dress for afterwards just in case you want to get changed?"

"I do, it's a lovely red one" she smiled

"Awww he loves red" Amelia smirked and winked at Sofia as Clarisse turned to Hannah

"Do you have all your something new, borrowed, blue and old?" Hannah asked

"I do, I have everything" she smiled "Sofia, can you come unzip me so I can out of this before someone else turns up?"

"Of course" She smiled and followed her into the closet as Hannah took Ella from Amelia

They stayed up in her suite chatting for a while then they all headed down for lunch, afterwards Clarisse and Joseph took Ella and Holly for a walk down into the village, standing outside the local shop talking for a few minutes when the lady Clarisse had saw before appeared.

"Hi again Karen" Val smiled at her "You know who this is don't you?" she asked her while looking at Clarisse

"Of course" Karen smiled "It's nice to meet you, Your Majesty"

Clarisse smiled "Have I seen you before?"

"You have" Karen smiled with a nod

"I thought so, forgive me for staring its just your face looks so familiar to me" Clarisse asked as Joseph looked up at her

"I get that a lot around here" Karen smiled "I was walking with two girls just down the road when you saw me before"

"Oh yes of course" Clarisse nodded "I remember now" she slowly nodded unable to take her eyes from the young lady "Are you a true Genovian?" she asked

"No, I was born in Spain" Karen nodded "Only just moved here a couple months ago"

"Ahh" Clarisse nodded

"I hear its your big day tomorrow?" Karen asked

"It is" Clarisse smiled

"Well Congratulations to you" She smiled "I must get back, I have a lot to do"

"Ok, well its nice to meet you Karen" Clarisse smiled and watched her walk away

"I can't shake the feeling that I have known her a while, her face" Clarisse said looking at Val "Looks so familiar to me"

"I had that when she first moved here" Val answered her with a shrug "Just one of those things I guess"

"Yea, I suppose your right" Clarisse answered

"We best get back" Joseph said as they both looked at him "We still have plenty of stuff to do"

"I know" Clarisse answered while looking back at Val "It was nice to see you again Val, see you in Church on Sunday"

"Of course, it's Ella's Christening too isn't it?" she asked

"It is indeed" Clarisse smiled "See you then" she smiled starting to walk off while pushing the pram and looked at Joseph "Would Grandpa like a push?" she smiled at him

"Ok" he answered as she stepped back taking Holly's lead from him "Thank you"

"Your welcome" she smiled walking beside him "I can't believe in nearly 24 hours I will officially be Mrs Clarisse Romano again" she smiled at him

"Aww I can't wait" Joseph smiled at her and stopped sharing a kiss with her

"It's gone so fast" She smiled with a slight blush as they carried on

"I agree" he smiled to himself feeling Clarisse's hand on his back

"You are ok with Stephen coming aren't you?" Clarisse asked while looking at him

"Well it was a surprise, but he is your Brother" he said looking at her "If he starts again though"

"Don't worry he has had a firm warning" she said looking at him

"Well I'm just telling you if he starts I won't take it this time" he said firmly

"Alright" Clarisse answered and looked ahead

They carried on home and as Sofia took Ella upstairs, Clarisse went to check on a few things with Charlotte. Joseph went to sort something else out then went to join them finding only Charlotte in the great hall.

"Where's Clarisse gone?" he asked while sitting next to Charlotte

looking at him she sighed "Telling one of the guys outside off" she whispered

"Oh" he said looking towards the door "What's going on then?" he said looking back at her

"Well..." she stopped hearing Clarisse's voice getting nearer then she appeared

"Tell me whats going on?" he said looking at her as she sat next to them

"I kind of changed my mind and now its not sticking to something" she said taking the file from Charlotte who sighed and rolled her eyes making Joseph laugh a little "Joseph tell me honestly" she looked back at him "If we had the dinner and reception in here" she said putting her hand on the table in front of her "Would everything fit? you know like the disco and dance floor?" she looked around the tables "With enough room for everyone to move in and out around the tables" she said looking back at him

"But I thought you wanted that outside?" he asked

"I did, I do, oh I don't know" she sighed and held her head in her hands as Charlotte and Joseph looked at each other then she lifted her head "You make the choice for me" she said standing up "Because I can't and I know I probably won't" she started walking away "I am going for a walk, I will be back" she looked towards Holly "Holly" Clarisse smiled as she lifted her head "Come on girl" she smiled heading towards the door as Holly rushed over

"Careful Joseph" Charlotte smirked "It could be a trap" they both laughed

"Hmm I can't believe she's trusting me with this" he slumped back in his chair

They sat in silence for a few minutes when he looked at Charlotte

"What?" she asked

"I have it" he nodded "We will leave it as she planned it in the first place, it will be just fine"

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked

"Yes" he stood up "I am 110% sure" he nodded

"Alright, on your head be it" Charlotte laughed and got back to work

They both went of to do other things as Clarisse went for a walk around the gardens with Holly, being joined by Hannah a little while later. As they sat talking Andrew came over.

"Andrew" Clarisse exclaimed while standing up

"Hey" he smiled giving her a hug and lifted her of the floor for a second as she laughed

"Thanks for coming" Clarisse smiled while stepping back and looked at him

"This is Rebecca" he smiled

"Hello Rebecca" Clarisse smiled "It's nice to meet you" she grinned and kissed her cheek

"And same to you" she smiled "Thanks for inviting me"

"No trouble" Clarisse smiled at them "Have you see your Dad?" she asked

"Not yet, I have seen Olivia and Sofia" he smiled "Haven't seen Ella yet though" he sighed

"Oh well that will come, don't worry" Clarisse smiled remembering Hannah was there "Oh forgive me" she smiled turning a little "This is Hannah, Greg's Mom"

"Hello Hannah" Andrew smiled and kissed her cheek

They all stood talking for a bit when Joseph appeared, and wondered of with him as the ladies went back inside.

* * *

After dinner Clarisse disappeared outside in to the gardens to have a bit of peace, when Joseph came over and sat next to her on the bench.

"Finally sometime alone" he smiled putting his arm around her shoulders

"Indeed" she smiled and kissed his cheek "Glad Andrew could make it" she smiled at him

"I am too" he nodded "Thanks for inviting him"

"Oh it's ok, he is a part of this family" she smiled "We actually get on so its alright"

"Yeah I am glad about that" he smirked and rubbed her arm "Hey what do you make of his lady?" he asked while looking at her with a cheeky smirk "He told me she's only 25"

"Wow" Clarisse smirked at him "That's 20 years between them"

"Yea, I know" he chuckled

"Well if they are happy then its up to them" she smiled resting her head on his shoulder

"Indeed" he kissed the top of her head and checked the time "This time tomorrow we will be married"

"I know" she lifted her head and looked at him "It's scary isn't it" she giggled as he nodded "What time are you heading over to the guest house?"

"In a few minutes" he said looking at her

"Oh" she answered while pulling a sad face "Must you stay away"

"I must, if we want to do this properly then I must" he said looking at her

"I know" she sighed holding onto his arm

They stayed outside together for a bit then headed inside where Joseph left with the men and headed over to the guest house while the ladies all headed up to Clarisse's suite for drinks. However an hour later Clarisse managed to slip away and headed over to the guest house.

She knocked on the door and stood looking over at the Palace while waiting for an answer.

"Mom" Pierre exclaimed as she turned to look at him "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Joseph" she looked at him as he smirked "I will only be a few minutes" she smiled

"Alright" he stepped back and watched her walk in and through to the living room where they were all sat around a table "Sorry men" he laughed coming into the room "But we have a party crasher here" everyone looked as she bent over and whispered something in Joes ear "Oi oi know whispering" Pierre smirked as Clarisse stood up straight

"Sorry guys" Joe smiled while putting his cards on the table "I have a matter I must attend to" he stood up as they looked at him and Clarisse

"Is everything alright?" Pierre asked as they both looked at him

"Yes, but I must attend this, carry on" he said looking at the table then left the room with Clarisse

"Oh well" Pierre smiled sipping his drink then sat down "Let's carry on with the game then" he said grabbing the cards

"I guess they just couldn't stay apart" Paul smirked

"I guess so" Pierre laughed and carried on playing the game

A few minutes later, they suddenly fell silent.

"Um.." Paul laughed "Is that what I think it is?" everyone listened

"They just can't keep their hands of each other can they" Shades laughed "Get in there" they all laughed except for Pierre and Andrew

"Oi" Pierre exclaimed while slapping his arm with the back of his hand "That's our parents up there" he said pointing to Andrew

Shades laughed "You have to admit it is pretty funny" he smirked

"It's disturbing that's what that is" Andrew said standing up

"Wow" Paul laughed "They are really going for it aren't they" some of the lads laughed "Maybe we should give them some privacy"

Pierre nodded "Yes I couldn't agree more" they all laughed and headed outside the front

* * *

"Do I have to leave" Clarisse sighed while lifting her head from Josephs chest "I don't want to"

"I know, I don't want you too either" he whispered while brushing her hair back "But tomorrow is just a few hours away" he smiled

"I know" she nodded and kissed his chest "I best get dressed and back over there before they send a search party" she sighed while climbing of the bed

Joseph watched as she got dressed then got up and dressed himself, taking her hand as they headed back downstairs and stood in the doorway kissing.

"Well it's about time you guys come down" Pierre laughed while walking over with the others

"Have fun did ya?" Paul smirked while walking past them

"Yes of course we did" Joseph smirked while putting his arms around Clarisse's shoulders "We had a lot of fun, thank you" he smirked as Clarisse wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him

"Yeah it really sounded like it" Shades laughed and patted Josephs back "Good on you" he winked and walked through to the others

"I'm sorry" he looked at Clarisse

"Don't be" she smiled and kissed him a couple times "Enjoy your game of cards and I will see you tomorrow" she smiled

"Of course, I can't wait" he grinned putting his hands up gripping her head as he kissed her slowly

"Mmm that's not fair" she laughed and kissed him back

"Now who isn't being fair" he grinned as she rushed away

"See you tomorrow" she hurried away

"Yes indeed" he answered and watched her hurry back to the Palace

She went back to the ladies as he went back to the men, both enjoying the night before the wedding, though they would much rather be spending it together than apart.


	65. 65: Finally, Forever! Part 1

_Thank you to tengland2 for reading and commenting ;) and to everyone else who may have read the last update. _

_I have tried to mix this part up a bit, adding a bit of drama, shock and a surprise. Though it may not suit some to what happens, I believe however a feisty Clarisse is awesome. ;) Enjoy. _

ooOoo

Today's The Day.

Clarisse was awake early, she couldn't sleep through excitement. And after laying in bed for an hour she decided to get up, coming out of her closet after getting dressed just as Amelia, Olivia and Marla came in with breakfast for her.

"Good morning Mom" Olivia smiled walking over to her

"Good morning darling" Clarisse smiled as she hugged her

"Happy Wedding Day" Amelia smiled

"Thank you" she smiled as they placed the breakfast and post on the bed for her

"Are you nervous yet?" Marla asked

"A little" Clarisse nodded while sitting down on the bed

"Awww I bet your not" Amelia smiled standing next to her and kissed her cheek

"Believe it or not, I am" Clarisse smiled as Amelia put her arm around her shoulders "But just a little" she smiled up at her

"Me and Marla are gonna take breakfast over to Daddy now" Olivia smiled "See you in a bit" she giggled and rushed out the room with Marla

Clarisse sat with a smile while watching them leave, then she started eating her breakfast as she sat talking to Amelia.

"Is Grandpa getting his old title back?" Amelia asked as Clarisse looked up at her "You know now that your getting married again?"

"Yes of course" Clarisse smiled

"Ahh" She smiled back "So he will be Prince Joseph?"

"Duke of Genovia" Clarisse added with a smile "Prince Joseph Duke of Genovia" she said and sipped her coffee

"Sweet" Amelia smirked watching her pick up her post "Well I am going to go and check a few things downstairs for you" she smiled standing up

"Ok darling" she smiled at her

Amelia smiled "See you soon" she kissed her then left

Clarisse sat going through her post when she got to the last one, she noticed it was hand written and opened it to a shock. She slowly stood up and slipped her trainers on and hurried downstairs.

"Mom" Sofia asked watching her rush to the door "Where you going?"

"To see your Father" she called back and headed down the stairs as Sofia rushed over to the door

"But your not meant to see him till later?" she called back but Clarisse carried on

A few moments later she was stood at his bedroom door in the guest house, she knocked and pushed the door open as he lifted his head from the pillow.

"Clarisse, what are you..." he started as she walked over to the bed "What's wrong?"

"This?" she sat on the edge of the bed handing him the letter as he sat up

He read it then looked at her "It's from your former maid?" she nodded "Oh Clarisse"

"He lied" Clarisse grabbed the letter while looking at the photo of the lady and her Daughter "Lena wrote that her daughter is 25" she looked at the letter "Which means he didn't have the operation after all" she looked back at Joseph as she handed him the photo

He gasped "That's Karen?" he looked back at Clarisse

"Yep" she nodded as he handed the photo back "I knew it" she stood up "I knew she looked familiar to me, she looks just like Pierre and Philippe" she gasped "And him" she snapped

"Yea I can see it now" he said watching her walk around the room "She wrote that Rupert told her he has another daughter too?" Clarisse nodded while looking over at him

"She doesn't write who though" Clarisse sighed "I should of known something like this would come up" she shook her head "How could he do this and keep it from me?"

"I don't know Clarisse" he whispered while standing up and walked over to her "I'm so sorry" he wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"Why are you sorry for? You didn't do anything" she sighed while resting her head on his chest "He's still making me angry even from beyond the grave" she whispered and lifted her head "She included a number shall I call her"

"If you want to, but maybe not today?" he said

"I need to know Joseph" she stepped back and walked over to the bed

"Ok, I support whatever you decide" he said walking over and stood next to her as she dialed the number

As they talked Joseph went down to make them some coffee and came back up a little while later to see Clarisse sat staring at the floor.

"Clarisse" he whispered putting the mugs down and walked over "What's happened?"

She looked up "She wasn't going to tell me, as her and Rupert had talked about it and decided keeping it quiet would be the best idea" she looked back at the photo

"So how come she told you then?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her

She slowly looked up at him "A certain person who goes by the name of..." she stopped as he interrupted her

"René" he snapped as she nodded "I'm gonna kill him" he said looking at her

"That's what he was talking about isn't it?" she looked at him "What he has to ruin me?" he nodded as she sighed "He won't ruin me" she said grabbing her phone

"Who are you calling?" he asked

"My Lawyer" she answered and put the phone up to her ear

* * *

An hour later they was all sat around the table talking about whats happening.

"Well of course, the person in question does have the Renaldi gene as she looks just like Rupert and her half brothers" Her Lawyer said "But if it needs to be done to confirm then we can arrange a full sibling DNA test but then that means having to tell Pierre straight away, something you may not want to do right away"

"I understand" Clarisse nodded while looking at him "She wouldn't tell me who the other daughter was, so I'm not even sure if there is a third" she sighed looking at Joseph "I just thought of something" she sighed looking at her Lawyer "Can this Karen claim the throne?"

"Well from the looks of this copy of the birth certificate, she hasn't been given a title" Steve said looking up at her "Even though he has clearly signed it" he said looking at it again "My guess would be No" he shook his head "As you told me that Lena told you that they had talked and decided to keep it quiet?"

"Yes" Clarisse nodded as she felt Joseph's hand on her back

"Ok, give me a couple minutes" Steve said and headed outside the front

"Are you ok?" Joseph asked while watching her hold her head in her hands

"Oh I'm just fine" She answered while looking at him as Pierre and Andrew came in

"What's Steve doing here?" Pierre asked as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other then back at him "Mom?"

"Ok" Steve said coming back in "They are going to call me back, but he said that you could get a block on it if you so wished" he stopped when he realized everyone was looking at him

"What's going on?" Pierre asked again

"Steve" Clarisse said standing up "Andrew, can you both give us a few minutes with Pierre please?" they both nodded and left them to it

"Ok, please sit down darling" Clarisse nodded while looking at Pierre as he sat down "I found out this morning that you have a half sister, possibly two half sisters"

"What?" he said looking at her then laughed "This has to be a joke, right?"

"No, It's not a joke Pierre" Joseph said looking at him

"But how?" he said shaking his head and noticed the photo and letter, taking them and read it "Lena?" he gasped and looked at the photo "Oh wow" he gasped while looking at Clarisse "She looks so much like me and Philippe"

"I know" Clarisse nodded "And she actually lives in town"

"What?" he gasped almost dropping the letter then looked back at the photo

They sat in silence for a few minutes then Steve came back in, and sat talking about it all together then Steve left.

"I'm so sorry Mom" Pierre said moving and sat next to her "If Dad was here I would kill him for doing this to you" he whispered putting his arm around her shoulders

"Oh darling" Clarisse laughed a little while taking his hand "Don't worry, he means nothing to me and haven't done for years"

"I know but still..." he answered

"Listen to me ok" Clarisse started as Pierre nodded "I am not going to let that man get me down, what he done is in the past and yes even though his daughters are in the present" she smiled "I'm not going to let it get me down, I have my two beautiful daughters and two handsome sons" she smiled cupping his face "That's all I need"

"I love you Mom" he smiled and hugged her "You was always the strong one" he chuckled

"Of course" she smiled "And of course I have put that block on it if they tried to take what isn't theirs" she smiled "So they can't touch it at all" they laughed

"Go Mom" he smiled and kissed her cheek "Hey I just realized something" he pointed to Joe "What are you doing here seeing the groom before the wedding?" he laughed

"Oh I had to see him" Clarisse smiled while looking at Joe "He's the one who has made me strong after all" she smiled and lent closer and kissed him

"Ewww" Pierre sighed as Joe and Clarisse started laughing and looked back at him "Right I am heading back over to the Palace" he smiled standing up

"Ok darling" Clarisse said looking at him "I will be over soon"

"Ok" he smiled and headed out the door

"Are you sure that your ok?" Joe asked

"Yes, but I need you to take me somewhere real quick?" she asked while standing up

"Oh no" he looked at her "I ain't taking you to see him, are you mad?"

"How did you know who I wanted to go see?" Clarisse asked while putting her hands on her hips

"Because I know you" he stood up while shaking his head "And the answer is No"

"Oh please, I just have something I need to get of my chest" she pulled a sad face "Please, baby?" she whispered while standing closer placing her hands on his sides and tease kissed him a couple times "Please?" she whispered as she looked up at him

"Clarisse..." he said looking down at her

A little while later they was in the car going to René's, when they pulled up outside Clarisse jumped out the car and rushed up to the door, followed by Joseph.

"Keep it calm" Clarisse said looking back at Joseph "Be cool and let me handle this?"

"Clarisse?" he whispered as the door opened

"Well hello" René smirked "What do I owe this pleasure?" he smirked at them not seeing Clarisse's fist coming towards him, getting him right on the nose

Joseph stood in surprise "Keep it calm you said?" he exclaimed as he watched Clarisse grab hold of his shirt pushing him back against the wall.

"Just wanted to let you know I have had enough of your games, your plan did not work" she snapped "You really think that it would of worked in the first place?" she asked "Your a fool" she stepped back "Do not contact me, come near me or my property ever again" she snapped at him "Remember the Police will be waiting" she turned to walk off then stopped and turned to look back at him "Oh and you leave my friend's Lena and Karen alone too, or I will have you arrested if I ever find out you bothered them again" she glared "Do I make myself clear?" she asked as he nodded "Good" She smirked and laughed as she walked back over to the car followed by Joseph as René stood holding his nose watching them

They got in the car and drove off, stopping just around the corner.

"Why have you stopped for?" Clarisse asked looking at Joseph as he undone his seat belt "Joseph?" she asked as he lent closer and kissed her passionately while putting his hand on the back of her head

After a few moments they stopped and looked each other in the eyes, their faces remaining close "You are so sexy when your angry and that totally turned me on" Joseph smirked and kissed her a couple times then sat back "Lets get you home" he smirked giving her thigh a squeeze as she laughed

"Oh my" she smiled at him as he done his belt up and they drove off

* * *

After a couple hours she walked through the doors of the Palace to find Sofia and Olivia in a panic, Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle as they turned to see her stood there.

"What's wrong with you two?" she smiled walking over to the stairs

"Where have you been?" Sofia exclaimed

"I was busy with something" she smiled and turned to her "But I am back now, and now I am heading up to have a bath" she checked the time then headed up the stairs leaving the girls stood in shock

After she was done she came out into the suite in her robe and smiled when she saw a bunch of flowers on the coffee table with a note. She read it and smiled to herself as she smelt them, then looked at Sofia who came in with a vase for them.

"Who are they from?" she asked as Olivia came in with the others carrying champagne and glasses

"Your Father of course" she slipped the note in her pocket

"Are you full on nerves yet?" Olivia asked pouring the champagne

"No I'm not" Clarisse smiled as Olivia handed her a glass "I am actually very very calm"

"Good" Sofia smiled and started sorting out the flowers

Not long after the hair dresser and make up lady arrived to do their hair and make up, having a giggle over champagne and chatter. All to soon it was time to leave for the Church, when they pulled up Pierre appeared and smiled when he saw Clarisse walking towards the Church.

"You look beautiful" he smiled at her

She smiled back while putting her hands up cupping his face "Thank you darling" she smiled and put her hands back down

"Aww" he laughed seeing Ella in her own little bridesmaid dress "She is just adorable" he smiled and kissed the top of her head

"Thank you Bro" Sofia smiled at them as Paul appeared and took some photos

"You nervous yet?" Pierre smiled as they slowly walked in the doors to the waiting room

"No I'm not" she smiled at him "I may be just a tiny bit tipsy though" she giggled while putting her hand on her tummy

"Sofia" Pierre looked over at her as she looked over "How many drinks did she have?"

"I'm just kidding" Clarisse laughed as the girls laughed

"Oh thank god" Pierre exclaimed "I had images of the service taking forever because you couldn't get your words out" he smiled as she laughed

"Right" Clarisse smiled while taking a deep breath "Lets get this started, shall we?" looking at Pierre as he nodded

The service started and Pierre walked Clarisse down the aisle, noticing the huge smile on Joseph's face as they stood beside him, with a nod he stood back and took a seat as Clarisse stepped into place next to Joseph.

The Officiant smiled and started "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Joseph and Clarisse in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" he stopped and looked up as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other, both taking a deep breath.

"Wait?" Stephen exclaimed while standing up as gasps filled the room "Clarisse, Don't?"

She slowly turned around and looked at him, joined by everyone else.

_TBC_


	66. 66: Finally, Forever! Part 2

_Thank you Honkytonangel and tengland2 for your lovely comments and for reading :) Thanks to everyone else who may have read it also. _

_I hope you enjoy this part, please do let me know if you did ;)_

ooOoo

_...Continued._

As Clarisse looked at Stephen she felt Joseph step closer to her, she turned slightly and looked at him then at the Officiant.

"Is there somewhere we could go and talk?" she asked

"Of course, you can use my office" he replied and watched her look back at Stephen

"Stephen?" Clarisse glared and started following the Officiant as Joseph grabbed her arm, she turned to him "Stay here, I will be back" she whispered while giving him her flowers to hold and hurried into the office followed by Stephen as whispers filled the Church.

After a few minutes Joseph sat on the steps behind him as Pierre moved sitting next to him, hearing Clarisse's raised voice as everyone looked towards the door.

She put her hands up either side of her face in anger "How could you come here and do this Stephen?" she snapped

"You know how I feel about him, I don't get how you can still go ahead with this marriage" he replied as she lowered her hands

"Because I love him" she snapped back "And want to spend the rest of my life with him, that's why" she looked at him as Pierre looked at Joe on the stairs "You have know right to come and ruin this for me" she turned her back to him while trying to stop herself from crying "I invited you because you're my brother" she slowly turned "And I wanted you here" she sighed "You know I was so excited when you came back into my life, but you've killed it" she folded her arms

"Clarisse please don't marry him today" he replied "You can do better" he pleaded while stepping closer to her "You can do SO much better than him"

Joseph looked at Pierre for a second hearing everything that was being said, then looked down while resting his arms on his legs. Sofia and Olivia moved over and sat beside them.

Clarisse moved and sat at the desk for a moment trying to calm down, then she turned and faced him as he looked at her.

"Why can't you see that I love him?" she whispered while standing back up

"Because I can't" he shook his head "I hate cheaters Clarisse and he will always be one, even if he just done it that once he has that cheater title now" he moved standing in front of her "Out of all the men you could marry, you want to marry him?" he sighed as she looked at him "You're a Queen you could have anyone you wanted"

She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face "How dare you" she glared as he stepped closer and grabbed her arm "Get out, you're not welcome here anymore" she watched him look at her in shock "You may be 6 feet tall but you don't scare me" she yanked her arm free "GET OUT!" she snapped as he shook his head

"I'm not letting you make a mistake Clarisse" he shook his head

"The only mistake I've made was letting you come to our wedding" she snapped "GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE YOU THROWN OUT" she screamed at him as Paul and Shades rushed in

"I think you're making a huge mistake" he shook his head and walked out as everyone watched him walk down the aisle as Joseph, Pierre and the girls stood up. Stephen looked back at Joseph "I will be watching you" he glared at him as his wife and kids stood up

Clarisse came out a second later and walked over to Joseph and the girls.

"Are you ok?" Joseph asked as she took the flowers back

"I am" she nodded and looked at the Officiant "Please carry on" she nodded as everyone took their places again

"Are you sure?" Joseph asked as everyone looked at them stood before the Officiant

Clarisse stepped closer putting her free hand up cupping his face "I love you for all that you are, all that you have been and all you're yet to be" she smiled "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and become Mrs Clarisse Romano again" she smiled with a nod

"Ok" he whispered and nodded back and looked at the Officiant "Please do carry on" he smirked looking back at Clarisse as she stood smiling at him

The service carried on, however when they got the rings Pierre dared to hand them over as Clarisse clapped eyes on them and gasped.

"She's gonna kill you dude" Pierre whispered in Joseph's ear as he stood smirking

"No she won't" he answered not taking his eyes of Clarisse

"These aren't the rings we picked together" she said looking at Joseph

"I took a chance, had them made just for us" he smirked while showing her

"Awww you actually had them made?" she asked while tilting her head a little

"I did" he nodded

"That is so sweet" she smiled at him

"Shall we carry on?" The Officiant asked as they both looked at him

"Oh" Clarisse laughed a little "Of course" she smiled with a nod "Sorry"

Pierre stood amazed that Joseph actually got away with it as the service carried on.

After a while the Officiant stood smiling "By the power vested in me by the State of Genovia, I now pronounce you husband and wife" he watched as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other "You may now kiss your bride"

He and everyone else smiled as they stepped closer to each other, Joseph wrapped his arms around Clarisse's waist as she put her arms up, still holding onto the flowers, around his shoulders as they shared a slow, very heated kiss. Everyone in the Church stood cheering and applauded them as Clarisse moved her free hand onto the back of his neck.

"I present to you Mr. and " the Officiant smiled

* * *

After the dinner, speeches and some mingle time, Clarisse and Joseph prepared for their first dance together as a married couple. Paul was ready with the video camera and Shades, with everyone else were ready with the photo cameras, ready to capture the perfect dance.

As people gathered around the dance floor, the music started and everyone watched as they started dancing, not taking their eyes from one another. However after a couple lines to the song was played it started jumping as everyone stood confused and were taken aback when it suddenly changed to a different song then all looked amazed as Joseph and Clarisse changed the dance to salsa.

After the surprise of the song change everyone clapped them on as they danced around the dance floor, in perfect time and pace together to one of Clarisse's favorite songs by Celine Dion. At a certain point in the song Pierre, Sofia and Olivia all stood in shock as they watched Joseph stand directly behind Clarisse while holding onto her hands as she stepped back closer to him they swayed their hips to the right, then to the left, back to the right then back to the left and carried on with the dance.

Dipping her when it ended then kissed her while standing her back up straight, everyone going crazy around them as they made their way of the dance floor both trying to catch their breath and sat down at their table.

* * *

After a while Clarisse disappeared upstairs to get changed into her evening red knee length dress, checking on Ella while she was up there then left the baby sitter to it. She headed back down and into the reception and mingled a little more before returning to her table to find Sasha and Jason had arrived.

"Heeeey" Sasha exclaimed while jumping up and hugged her

"You made it?" Clarisse asked with a smile as they parted

"We did, sorry we are late though our flight got a bit delayed" she sighed while putting her arms up around Clarisse's shoulders "So glad you and Joe are married again" she smiled

"Thank you" Clarisse smiled with a nod as she put her hands on Sasha's sides "Have you had a drink?" she smirked teasing her

"Nope not yet" she smiled "Saving that for later with the best Aunt ever" she kissed her then stepped back

"Why oh why did you have to be family?" Jason smirked while standing next to Clarisse and put his arm around her shoulders

"So if we wasn't family you would of tried it on huh?" Clarisse smiled at him

"Yes I would" he laughed pulling her closer to him giving her a hug as she laughed "Congratulations though" he kissed her and smiled "Thanks for inviting us" he smirked

"Oh you're welcome" she smiled and kissed his cheek "Save a dance for me later" she patted his chest

"Oh I will don't you worry" he smiled and whispered something in her ear as Joseph appeared then dropped his arm as she lent over picking up her drink

"Joseph" Clarisse smiled "You may have a bit of competition" she giggled as he stepped closer to her "Good job he's family or you would of been worried" she giggled looking back at Jason

"Hey what can I say?" he said extending his arms either side of him "You are one lucky man Joseph" he smirked and shook his hand as Sasha dragged Clarisse off to the dance floor with Sofia and Olivia being joined by a couple of the other girls seconds later

Both Joseph and Jason stood watching them dance, then Jason realized who he was watching and turned quickly as Joseph laughed. After a few minutes Clarisse returned leaving them to it on the dance floor and stood next to Joseph, sipping some of her drink then stood talking to Hannah for a moment before feeling something touching her hand making her look down.

"Joseph" she smiled and let him take her hand "What's wrong?" she asked while watching him stand up

"I missed you, that's all" he said lowering himself a little while wrapping his arms around her waist "When are we going to have some us time" he smiled

"Soon" she smiled while putting her arms up around his neck while still holding the glass and started kissing him as he lowered his hands, groping her ass

A few seconds later, Hannah took the glass from Clarisse's hand and watched as she moved it up, placing it on the back of Joseph's head as they carried on kissing, Hannah chuckled while putting the glass down and moved sitting down at the table.

"Oh come on" Sofia exclaimed while patting Clarisse's back and lent closer to them "There is a time and place for that" She smiled as both Clarisse and Joseph looked at her "And it's not now, so save it for later" she smiled and sat at the table next to Hannah

"I think we've been told" Clarisse smiled, kissed him a couple times then moved back and sat down

Joseph sat down next to her and put his arm along the back of the chair as they whispered to each other. Not long after they played the Italian wedding song which had everyone up on the dance floor.

"My god, with that song and the salsa earlier my feet are killing me" Clarisse said while standing next to the table again as Joe stood behind her

"Why don't you take your shoes off then?" Joseph whispered in her ear while putting his hands on her hips

She turned her head a little while picking up her glass "I thought about it, but decided against it" she laughed as he tickled her, making her turn slightly while grabbing his hand

Joe kissed behind her ear and whispered "You're amazing" he smiled against her ear as she smiled at Sofia and Olivia dancing beside them to Twist and Shout, to which Joseph whispered "Come on, twist a little bit closer now, little bit closer and show the world your mine" while keeping his hands on her hips

To his surprise Clarisse pressed back against him and started moving her body to the rhythm of the music as he left his hands on her hips, she lent forward a little while putting her free hand up to her face, grinding back against him. Suddenly the girls noticed what was going on and stood in shock watching them as Clarisse slowly moved down his body while holding onto his hand and worked her way back up slowly.

He grabbed hold of her and turned her around, holding her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, getting caught up in the moment completely forgetting where they were and stared into each others eyes as she pressed her body against his, dancing between his legs and moved her hips in circles, the whole time Joseph kept his hands on her sides.

When the song finished they realized the girls was stood watching them, Clarisse couldn't help but laugh with a blush as she turned the other way.

"Seriously, what just happened?" Sofia exclaimed

"I don't believe you just did that" Olivia added as Clarisse turned back and looked up at Joseph while laughing

"You seriously need your room" Sofia laughed and walked off with Olivia

"Oh dear" Clarisse smiled as Joseph lowered his head and kissed her neck, wrapping his arm around her waist

"I wouldn't worry, they know the deal by now" Joseph whispered and looked into her eyes "We are adults, we are in love and it is our wedding day" he smirked as she put her hand up and cupped his cheek while kissing him

* * *

After drying her hands, Clarisse decided to check her make up in mirror. When she was done she opened the door to find Joseph stood with his arm up, resting against the door frame.

"How long have you been stood there for?" she asked walking backwards as he walked in and shut the door, turning the lock as he turned around

"A few seconds" he smiled stepping closer and put his hands on her sides "Finally alone time" he chuckled

"Not very romantic though is it?" Clarisse asked while looking around then back up at him "We are in the downstairs loo remember?" she chuckled

"I don't care, we're still alone" he grinned and lowered his head, kissing her while keeping his eyes open and watched as she closed her eyes while tilting her head a little

While kissing her he walked her backwards, pressing her against the sink as she moaned. He quickly discarded her panties and lifted her onto the edge of the sink, stepping between her legs while kissing her she undone his belt and zipper, locking her legs around him as he stepped closer entering her as he did.

As he began thrusting making her moan, she lowered one of her hands down his back, groping his ass as he kissed her neck she tipped her head back, knocking something of the side as he started picking up pace not knowing someone was on the other side of the door.

"Sasha" Charlotte exclaimed while walking over "What are you doing?"

"I think someones in there doing it" she smirked at her

"Um..." Charlotte gasped "You do realize that is probably your Aunt?" Charlotte smirked at her as she looked back at her

"Ewww" she looked at the door and stepped back looking back at Charlotte "No I didn't" she shook her head as she walked off, Charlotte followed while laughing

* * *

A while later Clarisse returned to the party as Joseph went and got them drinks, then joined her back over at their table as Clarisse sat talking with Olivia. After a while and after a couple more glasses of champagne Clarisse was on the dance floor with the girls dancing to party songs, giving up after a while she walked back over putting her arms around Joseph's neck from behind as the conga started playing.

"I forgot to tell you" he said turning a little while kissing her arm "You look amazing"

"Thank you" she smiled and watched him stand up "You look amazing too" she smiled as she put her arms around his waist, kissing him

"I can't wait to get you alone again later" he whispered while putting one of his arms up around her neck, holding her close

"I can't wait either" she smirked up at him

He lowered his head and kissed her a few times then looked up as the conga line went past them, and couldn't help but laugh when he saw who was leading it.

"Alright" Clarisse stepped back after seeing Hannah leading it "How much has she had to drink?" she watched and couldn't help but laugh too

"Come on you" Jason smirked grabbing Clarisse's arm and pulled her into the line in front of him

Joseph laughed as he watched the line ago around the dance floor, then sat back down as the song changed knowing he had lost Clarisse again to Jason for a while he sat talking to Peter when Clarisse came back.

"That nephew of mine sure can dance" Clarisse laughed while standing next to Joseph and grabbed her glass "So can your Hannah, Peter" she smirked while turning around looking at them dancing "I left them all to it" she laughed looking back at Peter and sipped her champagne

"So can you" Joseph smirked up at her and watched as she slipped her shoes off kicking them under the table

"That's better" she smiled putting her glass back on the table and lent on it while rubbing the back of her heel with her other hand, then felt Joseph grab her around the waist and pull her onto his lap, she turned with a smile and shared a kiss while putting her arm around his shoulders.

A little while later they shared a couple slow dances together, other times she danced with her friends and the girls. By 2am most of the guests had left, only the ones staying at the Palace remained. Joseph watched as Clarisse stood at the bar, doing a couple shots with Amelia, Jason and Sasha.

"Oh my god" she exclaimed after downing another one and pulled a face as Sasha laughed while leaning in close to her, putting her arm around her waist "That is strong" she put the glass down "Give me another one"

"WOOO" Amelia, Sasha and Jason exclaimed

"You know Aunt Clarisse" Sasha started while moving her arm up and put it around her shoulders "You are the best" she nodded

"Someones drunk" Clarisse smiled

"And your not?" Amelia exclaimed

"I may be" Clarisse smiled "Ok, this shot is the last one" she picked up the glass "I have a night of passion ahead of me" she smirked as they laughed

"Good luck Uncle Joe" Jason laughed

"Ok" Clarisse smiled as they picked up their shots "On 3 ok?" they all nodded "1, 2, 3" they all downed their shots as Joseph slowly walked over "Right" Clarisse closed her eyes while putting her glass down "You can carry on, my bed is calling" she smiled while stepping back

"Have fuuuuuuun" Amelia teased while leaning on the bar and noticed Joseph stood watching them with a smirk "Good luck Grandpa" she smirked as Jason and Sasha turned

"See you tomorrow afternoon" Sasha laughed as Clarisse walked over to Joseph "Ooooh she's swaying her hips" they laughed as Clarisse looked towards them

She looked at Joseph as she took his hands "I'm sorry, I'm ready now" she smiled as he locked his fingers with hers "You didn't mind did you?" she whispered as he stepped closer

"No of course not" he smiled and kissed her

"Wooooo" Sasha exclaimed then laughed with the others

Clarisse laughed while looking over at them "Come on" she took his hand and led him from the room

They headed upstairs, starting to go towards their suite when Joseph stopped.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse looked back at him

"We aren't going to that suite" he smirked while scooping her up in his arms making her laugh "We are staying in one of the others tonight"

"Oh really?" she smiled putting her arm around his shoulders and kissed his neck

Moments later they had reached the suite they will be staying in, Clarisse opened the door and Joseph kicked it shut once inside, then headed over to the bedroom door, carrying her through and smiled as she gasped once she saw the room.

"Romantic enough for you?" he asked putting her down

"How did you do this?" Clarisse asked while turning around and looked up at him

"I didn't, Olivia, Sofia and Sasha did it" he smiled and pointed to the chest of drawers "We even have strawberries and champagne" he smiled at her

"Oh and there's me playing drinking games downstairs" she stepped closer to him putting her hands on his sides "I know tonight was going to be romantic, it is after all our wedding night" she kissed his jaw "I'm sorry I delayed it"

"Oh don't be" he put his arms around her shoulders "I don't mind, you was having fun and I love seeing you happy after everything that's happened" he looked into her eyes as she looked up "The night is young" he smirked "And it's ours" he kissed her neck as she giggled

"Indeed" she smiled

Finally their wedding night got underway, without any interruptions.


	67. 67: Truth Be Told

The following day, Sunday 2nd July and Ella's Christening.

"Good morning" Pierre smiled heading into the dining room

"Morning" Sofia smiled up at him "Jason was just telling us about what happened last night, was you there?"

"No, what happened?" Pierre asked while grabbing some breakfast and sat down

"Your Mother Pierre, done shots with Sasha, Amelia and I last night" he smirked "Never seen her doing that before, she seemed to enjoy herself"

"Oh really?" Pierre answered while looking at them "What about Joseph? Where was he?"

"He was there too, just not doing the game" he chuckled

"And he didn't mind?" Pierre asked

"Nope, not one bit" Jason smiled and sipped his coffee

"What are you doing calling him Joseph anyway? it should be Dad again now" Sofia smiled teasing him

"Oh yes of course" Pierre smirked at her "Sorry madam" he sipped his coffee then looked back up "Has anyone seen the love birds yet today?"

"No, but they had ordered breakfast earlier" Sofia smiled at him "I have no idea if they are gonna make it to the Church today"

"Oh they will don't you worry about that" Pierre said looking at her "You know what Mom is like she wouldn't miss Church if she was home, and I am pretty sure she wouldn't miss it today either"

"True" Sofia smiled

* * *

"Are you sure I look ok?" Clarisse asked turning to the side as Joe looked at her

"Once again" he smirked as she looked at him "You look beautiful" he chuckled as she turned the other way "What's wrong now?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "This dress seems a little tight" she turned back the other way

"It was probably all that drink and food you had yesterday" he smirked as she shot him a look "Will you just relax?" he grabbed her hand and made her step closer to him "The mirror isn't going to change how you look you know" he said while looking up at her while placing his hands on the back of her legs

"I know that" she said putting one of her hands up and straightened out her shrug "After the honeymoon then I am going on a diet" she sighed looking at him as he laughed "It's not funny, why are you laughing for?"

"I am laughing because that's rubbish" he grabbed her hand and made her sit down on one of his legs while wrapping his arms around her waist "You don't have to go on any diet, you are perfect as you are" he smiled at her

"But.." she started and stopped when he kissed her "Joseph..." he stopped her with another kiss

"Please just listen to me" he gave her a little squeeze "You do NOT need to diet" he kissed her a couple times "You are fine as you are, End of" he smiled as she moved her arm around his shoulders

"Ok, I won't diet then" she sighed while shaking her head and heard foot steps coming down the stairs "Ahh" Clarisse smiled while standing up as Sofia and Olivia looked up at her

"You are alive then" Sofia smirked as Clarisse kissed her cheek and took the car seat from her "We were worried you wasn't going to make it today" she smirked watching as she put the car seat on the table

"And miss this special day?" Clarisse looked back at her while holding onto the car seat "Never" she smiled and looked back at Ella "She is just too adorable" she smirked and kissed her forehead

"Do you not have a hang over?" Sofia asked while checking her cell "Hannah does"

"Ahh well I do believe Hannah drank a lot more than I did last night" Clarisse smirked as Joseph stood next to her and put his hand on her back

"Yes that may be true, but a little birdie tells us" Sofia and Olivia smirked at them as Joe looked over "A certain Queen done a number of shots last night"

"That is true actually" Clarisse smiled down at Ella as Joseph chuckled "Oh by the way" Clarisse turned a little to look at the girls "Thanks for setting up the suite last night" she smiled at them

"Aww anytime" Sofia smiled and watched her turn back to Ella "Did you like it?"

"Of course I did" she grinned to herself "It was very romantic"

"Indeed" Joseph smiled

A little while later they was on their way to Church, after the main service the Officiant who married Joseph and Clarisse the day before, Christened Ella, with Pierre as her God Father and Olivia and Amelia as her God Mothers. After the service everyone mingled a little in the Church. Clarisse deep in conversation when she noticed Karen and her Mom, she excused herself and headed over to them.

With a smile she stood next to them "Hello"

Lena smiled in return "Hello"

"Hello Karen" Clarisse smiled as Karen nodded

"It's alright, I know you know" Karen whispered

"Alright, I did wonder" Clarisse nodded a couple times

"I am sorry I didn't say anything to you the other day" Karen replied

"Oh don't worry" Clarisse shook her head "It honestly doesn't matter"

"Can I just say, I am not trying to steal anything from you, in fact I wished he wasn't my father"

"Really?" Clarisse exclaimed

"Of course, I never even knew him" Karen replied "He didn't want to know me when I was born, so I have no father" Clarisse and Lena looked at each other then back at Karen as Pierre stood next to them

"Hi" he smiled and whispered something in Clarisse's ear then looked at Karen "You're Karen, right?" he said looking at her

"Yes, how did you know?" Karen asked

"Well I have seen a photo" Pierre replied "I would tell you my name but everyone in this town knows it" they chuckled and wondered off talking

"I hope you don't mind us being here?" Lena asked as she and Clarisse moved and sat down at the back of the church for some privacy

"Oh of course not" she turned a little and crossed her legs "It was a surprise when I got your letter but yet from what you told me doesn't surprise me, I kind of knew it was going to happen at some point" she said looking at the people at the front of the church then back at Lena "I guess that's why you left the Palace?"

"I had to" Lena looked back at her "Rupert made me" she looked back at the people "I am so sorry Clarisse" she looked down

"Don't be sorry Lena, you did nothing wrong" Clarisse watched her look back up "Karen said a few days ago that she was born in Spain?"

Lena nodded "Indeed, after Rupert and I talked, I left and headed back home to my parents" she looked at Clarisse "It was him who wanted it to be a secret"

"I guessed it would be" Clarisse looked away for a second then back at her "You mentioned in your letter that Rupert told you he fathered another girl?"

"He did" she answered

"You know its funny, I wanted so much to have a girl with him" she sighed looking down "I know I nearly had one, as you know" She looked back up as Lena nodded "I had two Heirs, I wanted at least one Princess, but it just never happened" she sighed again "Before Rupert and I officially ended it I had learned he had, had an operation so he couldn't have children anymore" she looked back up "Though it turned out to be a lie now, knowing he had Karen and this other girl"

"He wanted to keep it a secret as not to hurt you though Clarisse" Lena replied as Clarisse looked back down

"I don't understand why it didn't happen though, people thought we didn't have an intimate relationship and that we hadn't slept together for at least 15 years" she looked up "It was a lie, it was more like 5"

"I know remember, I was there?" Lena answered

"I know" Clarisse nodded "People kind of guessed you know, and we didn't want to correct them" she sighed again "Sadly it just wasn't to be" she slowly looked up at Lena "Do you know who the other girl is?"

"I do" Lena nodded and looked back at her "You know her, but when you find out please don't push her away Clarisse, it wasn't her fault" she whispered "And when you find out some other stuff you will understand and accept it, I know you and I know you will be there for her" Lena smiled

"Who is she?" Clarisse asked while looking at her again

"I can't tell you, you have to find out by other means" she looked around the room then back at her "But she is in this room"

"What?" Clarisse looked around everyone in surprise, and sat frozen as her heart started racing faster and faster "Oh god"

"What's wrong?" Lena lent forward and put her hand on her arm

"Please Lena tell me it's not Amelia" Clarisse looked back at her

"What in heavens ever gave you the idea it could be Amelia" Lena whispered

"Well she was born when Rupert was still alive, and she's the only other one who looks like a Renaldi in this room" she looked around everyone again then back at Lena

"I can tell you right now it's not Amelia, this girl is lucky she got more of her Mothers gene than her fathers"

"Oh thank god" Clarisse exclaimed while putting her hand on her chest and closed her eyes

"Aunt Clari" Sasha exclaimed making her jump and open her eyes "Did I scare you?" she asked

"You did" Clarisse sighed "It's alright, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to let you know we are all heading back to the Palace now, you coming?" Sasha asked

"I will meet you there, I'm going to go and see Philippe's grave first" Clarisse replied as Sasha lent forward and grabbed her hands "Which reminds me, what kind of shoes are you wearing?"

"Flats, why?" Sasha replied

"Swap with me" she sat taking her heels off "If I am walking home, my feet may just die after last night" she chuckled as Sasha slipped her shoes off and handed them to her "Thank you" she smiled taking them and handed her the heels

"No worries" Sasha smiled slipping them on

"See you back home" Clarisse smiled slipping her flats on

"Alright Auntie" She smiled and lent forward kissing her cheek

Clarisse smiled watching her walk away then she looked back at Lena "Thank you for telling me anyway Lena"

"Oh you're welcome" she smiled "And the other stuff will all come out in good time"

"Thanks" Clarisse stood up "Take care and see you soon" she smiled and left

She headed out to the grave as everyone made their way home, except for Joseph who stood back and left her to it for a while then made his way over and put his hands on her shoulders as she tipped her head back looking up at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"I am" Clarisse nodded and slowly stood up, stepping closer to Ruperts grave patting the headstone a couple times then turned to Joseph "Take me home"

"With pleasure" he reached out his hand for hers as they headed out the Church gates

On the way home, Clarisse told Joseph everything Lena had told her. When they got back they went and got changed then headed down into the garden where everyone was sat talking and messing around.

"Ahh we was beginning to think you had got lost" Sofia smiled while watching Clarisse pick up Ella

"Me lost?" she laughed "Not likely" she smiled while sitting down "I know this town so well I could walk around it with my eyes closed" she smiled resting Ella on her chest

"That's what I said" Sasha smiled "Oh you know what" she looked around "We should go out tonight, have a girlie night out"

"That's a good idea" Amelia smiled "I'm in" she looked at Clarisse "What about you Grams?"

"Yeah come on Aunt Clari" Sasha smiled

"No no" Clarisse smiled while gently rubbing Ella's back "I'm having a romantic night in with my Husband" she smiled

"Oooo Husband" Sofia giggled "It sounds so weird hearing you saying that again"

"It felt weird actually" Clarisse laughed "But no I will pass this time, maybe next time" Clarisse smiled

"I wish I could come with you" Sofia sighed while looking at Ella

"You should go" Greg added as they all looked at him

"That's it Greg you tell her" Sasha smiled "Come on Cuz" she pouted "Please come out tonight"

"Yeah you go and enjoy yourself" Greg smiled "I will look after Ella"

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Of course" he kissed her "Go out and enjoy yourself" he nodded

"Alright then, thank you" she hugged him then sat back "I'm in"

"YAY" Amelia and Sasha exclaimed

"I'm in too" Jason smiled "If that's alright?"

"Of course it is Bro" Sasha smiled hugging him and stood looking at Clarisse "So when do you guys go on honeymoon?" she asked

"Tomorrow" Clarisse smiled

"Ooo and where are you going again?" Jason asked

"To the Dominican republic" Clarisse smiled

"Wow" Jason exclaimed "Lucky" he grinned

"Very" she answered as Ella started fussing "I think someone may be hungry?" she asked looking up at Sofia

"Yea" Sofia nodded while standing up and lifted Ella from her "I will be back" she turned heading inside

"I feel empty now" Clarisse laughed

"Aww don't worry Auntie I will give you a hug" Sasha laughed while kneeling next to her and gave her a hug

"Aww thank you" Clarisse laughed while wrapping her arms around Sasha's shoulders

"Do you feel whole again now?" Sasha smirked up at her

"Oh I do thank you" Clarisse laughed as Amelia and Jason giggled

A little while later everyone ate, then as the gang got ready to go out Clarisse and Joseph brought all the glasses, plates and other stuff that needed to be washed up in and put it in the dishwasher.

"What did Sasha want to talk to you about earlier?" Joseph asked while watching Clarisse wash her hands

"Oh she wanted to know if she could stay here for a little while as she didn't want to go back home yet" she answered while drying her hands "I told her that was ok"

"Ok" he smiled and watched her put a lid back on something "I can't wait till tomorrow" he grinned moving and washed his hands

"Neither can I" Clarisse smiled putting a couple things in the fridge and grabbed a couple strawberries and slowly walked over to Joseph while putting one in her mouth

"Can't wait to get you alone for two whole weeks" he smiled and kissed her as she stood next to him

"It's going to be so romantic" she smiled up at him and fed him a strawberry "Oh I just remembered something" she walked over to the door and watched Olivia and Marla messing around in the pool "Marla" Clarisse called out as they stopped and looked over at her

"Yea" she called back

"Just wanted to know, are you staying again tonight?" she asked

"If that's ok?" she answered

"Of course, I will just call and check with your parents, ok?" Clarisse smiled

"Ok" she smiled back

Joseph chuckled while walking over to Clarisse "I'm surprised she isn't living here yet" he smiled stepping behind Clarisse as she dialed the number

"I know" she put the phone up to her ear as Joseph kissed the back of her shoulder "Ahh, No you don't" she turned putting her hand on his chest and pushed him back "Wait" she smirked at him as Marla's Mom answered the phone

After a few minutes she hung up, and was taken by surprise as Joseph pushed her back against the wall while kissing her. A few minutes later Jason came in.

"Oh sorry" he turned as Clarisse and Joseph parted "I didn't mean to"

"It's alright" Clarisse chuckled with a blush and got some coffee

"Is it ok to look now?" he asked

"Of course" Joseph smirked while sitting down and watched him turn around

"You look handsome" Clarisse smiled and sat down next to Joseph

"Thanks" he grinned back "Actually Joseph I just wanted to ask you something, if that's alright?"

"Of course, shoot" he smiled while putting his arm around Clarisse's back

"Well, I've not had a chance to get to the shops yet, but I just wondered if you happened to have, you know" Jason blushed a little as Joseph looked at him as Clarisse sipped her coffee "In case I hook up with someone" looking at Clarisse as she choked on her coffee "Are you ok?" he asked

"Yea" she said wiping her chin as Joseph chuckled "Sorry, it just took me by surprise that's all"

"That's alright" Jason answered while looking back at Joseph "You never know"

"That is true and no I don't, we don't use them anymore" He answered as Clarisse choked on her coffee again

"Joseph" She exclaimed as Jason smirked

"What?" he asked while looking at her as Jason blushed "It's the truth, we don't have any need for them anymore" he chuckled as Clarisse sat blushing

"That's not the point" she looked at him then covered her eyes with her hand as Joseph looked back at Jason

"Try Pierre, he might have some" Joseph nodded

"Thanks" Jason smirked and laughed while walking out

"You can't tell people that" Clarisse gasped while looking at him

"Oh relax" he smirked and nuzzled her neck as she laughed "He isn't going to tell anyone" he whispered and kissed her neck again then looked at her "By the way I wanted to ask you, is Jason gay?" he whispered

"Um.. I don't know, why?" she asked while resting her arms on the table

"Well some of the things he does, and going out on a ladies night, is kind of weird" he whispered

"Hmm" she thought about it "I don't know, I have never given it a thought before" she drank some of her coffee

"At least you got to drink that bit" he chuckled as she looked back at him and laughed

After all the gang had left for their night out, Clarisse and Joseph headed up to their suite where they stayed for the rest of the night.


	68. 68: London Calling

_Thanks to the person who commented as a guest, no idea who you are but awesome, thank you. Also thanks to tengland2 for your comments, YOU ROCK! _

_Thanks to everyone who has took the time to read, and another shout out for the guest and tengland, I really do appreciate it!_

ooOoo

A week after Joseph and Clarisse returned from honeymoon and Clarisse is already jetting off to London this afternoon for a week of Royal events and meetings with Amelia.

"Mmm," Joseph whispered while snugging up to Clarisse's back "I wish you didn't have to leave today?" he whispered and kissed her shoulder.

Clarisse smiled while putting her hand up onto his cheek "I know, but it needs to be done!" she answered.

"Now though?" he watched as she turned onto her back and looked at him "We are still on honeymoon."

"I know and yes it needs to be done now!" she nodded and raised her head kissing him "I will be back before you know it." she smiled resting her head back down and moved her arm, resting it on the pillow above her head "And then our honeymoon can continue!" she laughed as he tickled her.

"God your sexy when you laugh," he smiled and started kissing her slowly while moving and rested his body on top of hers.

"So are you!" she whispered between kisses and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tipping her head back a little as he started kissing her neck "Mmm someone's frisky this morning?" she giggled while looking at him again.

"Oh of course!" he smiled moving his hand down, gripping her thigh as he kissed her neck again "I am still on honeymoon time remember?" he whispered between kissing her neck and shoulder

"I remember!" she smiled closing her eyes "But then with you, everyday is honeymoon time?" she opened her eyes as he stopped and lifted his head "What?"

"You are so right!" he beamed and carried on kissing her neck

* * *

After getting showered and dressed she sorted out her suitcase and handbag, making sure she had everything while Joseph was down getting breakfast, returning a while later.

"I'm back!" he called out.

"Alright, I will be right there." she said doing the zip up on her case then stood up and headed out to the suite "Mmm you done my favorite?" she smiled standing behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Of course!" he nodded and kissed her arm "I figured you won't be having home cooked food for the next week, so I wanted to do one of your faves." he grinned while watching her sit down next to him.

"Thank you!" she smiled while grabbing a napkin and put it over her lap.

"You're welcome," he grinned and took her hand "I will miss you while your gone."

"I will miss you too!" she smiled while picking up her coffee "And as I said this morning, I will be back before you know it!" she smiled at him then took a couple sips of her coffee.

"When you come back maybe we could go to our pad?" he grinned as she nodded while putting the cup back down.

"Of course, I love that idea!" she grinned.

They both sat, eating breakfast while talking then after Clarisse rested both her elbows on the table while holding the coffee cup up in front of her.

"Are you taking us to the airport by the way?" she asked while looking at him reading the paper.

"I am coming with you yes, then driving the limo back." he grinned at her.

"Ok!" she nodded and sipped her coffee before looking towards the french doors "It looks like a lovely day today?"

"It is!" he looked towards the doors then back at her, watching as she smiled to herself "I love it when you do that!" he whispered while leaning in and kissed her.

"Do what?" she asked looking back at him.

"Sit there smiling to yourself!" he smirked "It's like you have a secret?" he chuckled.

"Oh!" she smiled and put her cup down "I really must go on a diet soon?" she sighed looking down at her tummy while slumping back in the chair "All your home cooked food, and all that we ate on honeymoon is paying me back!"

"Oh rubbish!" he smirked reaching over about to touch her tummy but she grabbed his hand as she laughed "I told you the day after our wedding you are perfect as you are, you don't need to change a thing!" he kissed her fingers.

"Oh come on Joseph?" she sighed looking at him while sitting up "My clothes are starting to feel a little tight?"

"Rubbish!" he moved and kissed her neck "You're still sexy and beautiful as you are!" he smiled against her neck as she put her hand up on his chest.  
"Honestly?" she asked while tilting her head a little.

"Yes!" he kissed her "Honestly!" he kissed her a couple times "Don't change a thing, beautiful." he smiled and sat back as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in?" Clarisse called out as she turned to see who was coming in.

"It's just us." Sofia smiled coming in with Ella "We just came to say goodbye now as we are heading to Hannah and Peters for a few days!" she smiled walking over.

"Ok darling," Clarisse smiled taking Ella from her and held her up in front of her for a few seconds then kissed her, before resting her on her chest.

"Sofia, tell your Mother she doesn't need to diet!" Joseph smirked while turning in his seat.

"What?" Sofia gasped looking at him.

"She thinks shes getting fat and needs to diet!" he laughed

"I do!" Clarisse looked at him while gently rubbing Ella's back "It's true!"

"It's rubbish Mom." Sofia said looking at her "You don't need to diet at all!"

"See?" Joseph exclaimed "You're just perfect!" he grinned.

"Daddys right!" Sofia nodded.

"Just for once I want at least one of my family members on my side!" Clarisse teased while smirking at them as they both laughed.

Sofia stayed a little while then left with Ella, not long after Joseph brought Clarisse's case down while she carried her handbag and put it in the car ready for when they left. Then he got Amelia's stuff, putting it in the car too.

After lunch they left for the airport, once everything was on board ready go to they boarded the plane, with Joseph.

"I hate that your gonna be away for a whole week without me." he sighed as Clarisse looked at him.

"It will fly by, you'll see." she cupped his cheek and kissed him.

"I sure hope so." he sighed again putting his hand up onto hers as he kissed her a couple times.

"You best get of so we don't miss our take of slot." Clarisse smirked and kissed him a couple times "I will see you in a few days, and yes I promise to call when I arrive at the hotel!"

"Good!" he kissed her while wrapping his arms around her waist "See you in a few days?" he kissed her neck, burying his face in the crook of her neck for a few moments.

"Joseph?" Clarisse laughed while rubbing his back "You need to go now." she smiled at him as he sat up as Amelia looked over

"Do I have to?" he sighed

She nodded with a smile "Yes you do, I'm sorry." she lent forward and kissed him as Amelia shook her head and looked the other way.

"Ok, I'm going!" he stood up quickly kissed her again then walked off "Talk to you later." he called back.

Clarisse lent to the side watching him disappear then sat back with a chuckle.

"He got it bad!" Amelia exclaimed while looking over at Clarisse as she just laughed and looked the other way "Oh she got it bad too." she smirked as Clarisse grinned over at her.

A few moments later they took of for London as Joe left the airport with the limo. After a short drive he arrived back at the Palace, he parked it up and sat thinking for a few minutes then headed inside just as Olivia came in from the kitchen.

"She's gone then?" she stopped and watched him

"She has." he nodded with a sigh.

"I'm surprised you didn't actually go with her though?" Olivia said while moving and sat on the stairs.

"Well I needed to be here to take care of things and you of course." he moved resting on the edge of the table.

"Oh rubbish, it's summer I'm not at school anymore and I am 16 now!" she exclaimed as he looked over "Pierre is here if I have any problems, oh and Sasha too remember?"

"I heard my name being mentioned?" Sasha smiled popping her head around the door "What's going on?" she asked walking in and stood next to Olivia.

"I'm telling Dad that you are here if there was any problems you know if he were to go to London with Mom?" Olivia smiled.

"Oh yea, of course dude." Sasha smiled as he looked up at her "Pierre is here too, so it's not like she's gonna be left alone at all?"

"I told him that too!" Olivia nodded while looking at her then at Joe.

"Oh!" Sasha exclaimed as they both looked at her "It could be a second honeymoon?" she smirked "Though with the amount of meetings and stuff going on that may not be a good idea?" she giggled with Olivia "Can you imagine Aunt Clari falling to sleep while talking to the Queen of England because a certain husband kept her awake all night?" she and Olivia giggled again.

"I wouldn't do that!" Joseph smirked.

"Oh please?" Olivia exclaimed and watched him stand up straight "Dad London's calling." she smiled while jumping up getting caught up in the moment "GO ON!"

"Yea Dude!" Sasha exclaimed while standing next to Olivia "I promise you, your baby," she giggled while hugging Olivia "Will be ok with me."

"Yea Daddy," Olivia smiled at him "Go To LONDON!"

"WOOOOHOO!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm gonna do it!" he smiled and headed into his office.

"Sasha?" Olivia smiled while looking at her and held her hand up "Our work here is done."

"Hell Yeah!" Sasha laughed while high fiving her, then hugged her.

A while later he was on his way to London, arranging another room and a private dinner tonight down in the hotel restaurant on the way, then text Amelia to let her know whats happening. After he arrived he managed to check in and get to his suite without Clarisse seeing him.

Not long after a knock came to his door, he walked over and answered it to find Amelia stood there smiling.

"Way to go Grandpa." she smiled walking in and shut the door behind her.

"How did you know what room I was in?" he asked while walking over and sat down.

"I found out at the front desk while Grandma was in the shower." she chuckled "Ok, I talked to the manager and he said you've arranged dinner?"

"Yes indeed I have." he smiled.

"Well as far as Grandma knows she's having dinner with me downstairs, she's just getting ready." Amelia smiled "So you better get your skates on?" she smiled again while walking over to the door "See you in a while?"

"Of course." he smiled while standing up.

She went back to the suite, just as Clarisse was coming back into the room.

"Where did you go to?" she asked while standing looking over at her.

"Oh," Amelia smiled turning to her "I just went for a walk around, had to check the place out of course." she giggled while heading over to the bedroom "Are you finished now in the bathroom?"

"Of course." Clarisse moved sitting at the table and started doing her make up.

"Thank you!" Amelia smiled as she stood watching her for a few seconds then disappeared.

After they were both ready they headed downstairs, both walking in to the restaurant to find it empty, Clarisse stopped and looked around as Amelia put her hand on her back and lent in to whisper.

"Have a great evening Grandma." she smiled as Clarisse looked at her as Joseph appeared.

Clarisse watched her walk out and turned to see Joseph walking towards her "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away." he smiled standing in front of her, wrapping one arm around her waist and putting his other hand on the back of her head, getting it tangled in her hair as they shared a heated kiss.

"But.." she looked into his eyes "Olivia, where's Olivia?"

"She is safe, she's with Sasha and Pierre." he smiled.

"Oh great!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"We are gonna go home and she's changed how she talks, it's gonna be dude this, dude that." she smiled as Joseph laughed "Oh Dude!" she giggled as he kissed her neck holding her close "Mmm Duuude!"

"I think," Joseph said lifting his head "It's already brushed of on you?" he chuckled while taking her hand "I promise not to keep you awake all night so you won't fall to sleep in front of the Queen." he smiled as she giggled "Come on, lets go and sit down?"

After dinner and dessert they sat talking over some wine, being as close as they could be.

"I wouldn't mind you know, if you did?" Clarisse smiled while resting her arms on the table in front of her.

"Mind what?" he asked leaning closer, giving her thigh a little squeeze.

"If you kept me up all night, I wouldn't mind?" she grinned cheekily at him.

"Oh really now?" he whispered while leaning in "I may just do that then." he smiled and kissed her a couple times.

"Mmm, sounds promising?" she smiled watching him sip his wine "Oh god!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" he asked while looking at her and put his glass back down.

"I forgot till just now, I am sharing a suite with Amelia." she exclaimed.

"No your not, your sharing a suite with me?" he grinned "I have my own suite, don't you know?" he grinned as she smiled at him.

"Oh really now?" she grinned "Then in that case you may keep me up all night!" she giggled as he moved closer and kissed her neck as she picked up a strawberry.

"I am so glad I came now." he smiled lifting his head and looked at her holding up the strawberry, with a smile she fed it up then giggled as he kissed her neck again.

"Joseph?" she whispered.

"Mmm," he answered still kissing her neck.

"I want you?" she whispered and bit her bottom lip as he looked up.

Seconds later they were heading towards the lift to go up to his suite, once inside Joseph pinned her in the corner out the view of the camera and kissed her, hitching up her skirt cupping her ass as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. When it stopped on his floor, he grabbed her arm moving her of the lift quickly and over to his suite door, unlocking it as she started undoing his shirt buttons.

Stumbling inside, pushing the door up as they undressed each other while moving to the bedroom, hardly having time to catch their breaths before falling onto the bed where they stayed for the rest of the night.

;)


	69. 69: It's Been A Long Week

_Thanks tengland2 for your awesome comments :) _

_Thanks to everyone else who read the updates._

ooOoo

Clarisse, Joseph and Amelia have just arrived home after being London for the last week.

"Oh my god!" Olivia exclaimed and ran over, flinging her arms around Clarisse's neck.

"I take it you missed us?" Clarisse laughed.

"I did, to much!" Olivia laughed while stepping back and smiled at her.

"Well we missed you too." Clarisse smiled.

"YAY!" Olivia exclaimed and hugged her again.

"Hey!" Joseph smirked "Where's my hug?" he laughed.

"Awww sorry Daddy." Olivia smiled, moving and hugged him as Clarisse laughed while walking over to her office. "Glad to have you home too, of course!" she smiled.

"Thank you!" He smiled.

"So, how did it go?" Olivia asked while walking into Clarisse's office with Joseph and Amelia.

"It went great, thank you darling." Clarisse smiled sitting down at her desk.

"The Queen loved her, of course!" Smiled Amelia "Though she wasn't amused really on the last day, when Grandma kept yawning!" Amelia winked at Olivia as she giggled.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"All in all, she loved her!" Amelia smiled "Didn't she Grandma?"

"She did" Clarisse nodded while looking up at them.

"That's great, more meetings in the future then?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe, we shall see." Clarisse smiled as Charlotte came in.

"Your home?" Charlotte smiled.

"Indeed we are." Clarisse smiled.

"Sorry, it's just we wasn't expecting you home till later, that's all." Charlotte smiled "Glad to have you home, all of you." she smiled.

"Thank you!" Amelia smiled "Well I am going to go up and get some rest, it's been a long week." she smiled "See you later." she said heading out the office.

"I thought you didn't have any work to do today?" Joseph asked while standing next to her desk.

"I don't, I'm just checking my post." she smiled up at him "And that's it." she grinned as he lent over, kissing her softly as Charlotte and Olivia looked at each other.

"Surely," Olivia smirked at them "You've had enough of that this last week?" she asked as Charlotte chuckled "No?" She exclaimed as they carried on kissing "Eeww grossing me out now dudes!" she exclaimed as Clarisse started laughing.

"You were right?" Joseph laughed while standing up and turned to look at them "She has picked up Sasha's lingo." he and Clarisse laughed as Olivia walked out the office.

"Told you she would." Clarisse laughed as she sat going through her post.

"Right, I am gonna go up and get changed." Joseph smiled heading towards the door "See you in a bit." he grinned and headed out into the hall.

A few minutes later, Sasha appeared.

"May I come in?" she asked while looking over.

"Of course darling." Clarisse smiled as she walked in "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just..." she looked at Charlotte then back at Clarisse "May I please talk with you?"

"Of course you can," Clarisse looked at Charlotte "Can you give us a few minutes please?"

"Of course" Charlotte nodded and left.

"What may I do for you?" Clarisse asked while taking her glasses off.

"Well, I have a couple house appointments today and wondered if you would come with me, you know to help me pick the right house?" Sasha asked as Clarisse looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you were going back home?" she whispered then realized what she said "Which of course doesn't mean I want to get rid of you, I just thought?"

"I know, it's alright." She sighed sitting down "The truth is Aunt Clari," she started with another sigh "Mom and I aren't exactly talking."

"Oh," Clarisse whispered "What happened?" she asked while sitting back in her chair.

"We got into a big fight just before we flew here," she said looking up at her "She didn't want us to come to the Wedding." she whispered.

"What? Why?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"I don't know?" she shrugged "Jason has gone back home, but I said I don't want to go back and want to move back here, so today I am looking at some places." she sighed again "Will you help me?" she asked.

"Of course, I will have Joseph come also as he knows more about buying things than me, if that's alright?" she asked.

"Sure." Sasha nodded and stood up "Thank you Aunt Clari." she whispered and hugged her.

"Don't worry darling." Clarisse said rubbing her back and watched her stand up straight.

"Well they ain't till this afternoon so you can relax a bit first." Sasha smiled "See you in a bit?" she asked walking over to the door and looked back to see Clarisse nodding her way.

Sasha headed up to her room while Clarisse stayed in her office a little while longer then headed upstairs, to find Joseph sleeping on the bed. She smiled and slowly walked over, climbing on the bed beside him as he stirred.

"Hey!" he smiled as she snuggled back into him, putting his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her shoulder "What's wrong?" he whispered while closing his eyes.

"Sasha." she said turning her head a little as he moved his other arm under it "She wants to buy a place here as she's not talking to her Mom."

"Oh!" he whispered while slowly opening his eyes.

"She didn't want the kids to come to our Wedding," she sighed "But Sasha doesn't know why."

"Well you and her Mom haven't really got on this last year, have you?" Joseph whispered while moving closer to her "Maybe it's because of that?"

"Maybe." Clarisse nodded and closed her eyes "I hope you didn't mind but I said we would go and look at the places with her this afternoon?" she asked.

"Of course not." he whispered and buried his face in her hair.

A few moments later the bedroom phone started ringing, Joseph turned onto his back and grabbed it as Clarisse stayed how she was.

"Hmmm Yes?" he answered feeling sleepy.

"I'm sorry Joseph, but is Clarisse there?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes she is, but she's trying to get some rest, what's wrong?" he answered while turning his head to look at Clarisse as she turned onto her back and looked at him.

"It's just, um..." Charlotte started "She has a visitor."

"Who?" he asked.

"Harriet!" Charlotte whispered.

"Ahh, Ok Charlotte I will tell her." he put the phone down and looked at Clarisse, who was now on her side, facing him.

"Who is downstairs?" she asked watching him.

"Harriet." he whispered.

"Oh!" she rolled back onto her back "Why do I get a feeling I'm in for a shock?" she asked turning her head and looked at Joseph.

"Want me to come down with you?" he asked moving closer, extending his arm around her stomach.

"No" she shook her head "I best go alone." she whispered putting her hand on his arm as she moved closer and kissed him a couple times.

"I am here if you need me?" he whispered while watching her climb of the bed.

"I know, thank you." she smiled at him "You get your rest, you need it after all." she smirked as she headed towards the door.

"And what about you?" he exclaimed while sitting up.

"I will be fine!" she nodded and headed out the room.

She headed down to see Harriet, trying to find out what went on but failed. Not long after Sasha came down to find her Mom stood in the hall, where they started having a shouting match at each other. A few seconds later the guards and Olivia appeared.

"Why don't you just go back home and get out of my life!" Sasha shouted at Harriet.

"Come on Sash." Clarisse exclaimed while standing next to her then looked at Harriet "I think you need to go? Don't you?"

"I'm not going until I have had a talk with Sasha?" she asked looking back at her.

"Never!" Sasha exclaimed "So you might as well just go!" she stormed into Clarisse's office.

"Harriet, please leave?" Clarisse said stepping closer to Harriet who walked out, Clarisse shut the front door then headed over to her office "Harriet?" she whispered shutting the door as she burst into tears "Oh darling?" Clarisse whispered while walking over and hugged her "It's ok, she's gone now." she whispered while rubbing her back

Clarisse stayed with her in her office for a while then everyone had lunch, afterwards Joseph and Clarisse took Sasha house shopping meeting the realtor at each house. Only they still hadn't found a good house by the last viewing, as they stood listening to what the house includes, Clarisse didn't take her eyes from Sasha.

"Um... Can you give us a few minute's to look around?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course." the lady nodded and walked out.

"Do you like this one?" Clarisse asked as Joseph headed of to check the other rooms.

"No!" Sasha shook her head and looked back at Clarisse "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry darling." Clarisse half smiled while rubbing her arm.

"But it's only the first day after all." Sasha shrugged.

"You know that you are welcome to stay at the Palace for as long as you want to right?" Clarisse asked "Or even in the guest house if you want a bit more privacy?"

"I know." Sasha nodded while stepping closer putting her arms around her waist "Thank you." she said looking around while leaving her arm around Clarisse's waist "It means a lot, but I can't stay with you forever, it's not fair."

"You're family, you can stay however long you need to darling." Clarisse smiled as Joseph came back "Can't she Joe?"

"What?" he asked.

"Sasha can stay with us for however long she needs to?" she asked looking over at him.

"Of course." Joseph nodded at them.

"Aww thanks, but I need to stand on my own two feet at some point." she smiled as she walked over to the window.

"Well," Clarisse started as Joseph stood beside her and took her hand "The offer is always there darling." she smiled over at her.

"Thank you." Sasha turned smiling at them "Let's go, as I really hate this house!"

"Ok darling." Clarisse smiled as they headed towards the door.

After arriving home, Joseph left Clarisse and Sasha to talk in the living room. When Clarisse started to feel unwell and sat fanning herself with a magazine.

"You've gone really pale Aunt Clari." Sasha worried.

"Yeah I don't feel that great," she moved to the edge of the seat "I think I need to go be sick" she whispered while standing up and started walking towards the door, grabbing hold of the back of the chair as she started losing her balance.

"Wait, Aunt Clari." Sasha exclaimed rushing over to her "Let me get Uncle Joe?"

"No, I need to get to the loo." She whispered "Don't tell Joseph, yet?"

"Ok." Sasha said worried while she helped her to the toilet then left her to go in while standing back and folded her arms, when suddenly she heard a thud "Aunt Clari?" she said standing next to the door "Answer me?" she said pressing her ear against the door "Aunt Clarisse?"

"Wait your turn." Joseph laughed as he came down the stairs seeing her with her ear pressed up against the door "Whose in there?"

"Aunt Clari" she answered and tried the handle, starting to panic "She wasn't well, I heard a thud and she's locked the door." she panicked turning to Joseph as he rushed over.

"Why didn't you come get me?" he asked trying the door.

"It just happened just now, she was talking in the living room and she suddenly felt poorly, I helped her to the toilet as she needed to be sick, but she locked the door and while I was waiting I heard a thud."

"What's going on?" Pierre asked as he appeared with Charlotte.

"Charlotte, call the Doctor for Clarisse please?" he said looking towards them then back at the door as Charlotte rushed off.

Seconds later Joseph had managed to get the door open, and rushed over to Clarisse laying on the floor. He scooped her up in his arms as Sasha stood with her hands up on her face and watched him rush through to her office, laying her down on the couch.

"Get me the smelling salts?" he snapped as Pierre rushed in and started looking for them.

"Where are they?" he asked as Sasha started helping him.

"She normally keeps them on the top shelf" Joseph exclaimed.

"They ain't there." Pierre exclaimed and started looking somewhere else, finding them seconds later and rushed over to them "Here they are." he handed them to Joseph as Charlotte rushed in.

"He's on his way." She exclaimed as they stood watching Joe trying to wake Clarisse.

"Thank you Charlotte." He answered as Clarisse opened her eyes and looked at Joseph then the others standing at the back of the couch "That's better." he whispered "You scared me then Clarisse."

"I'm sorry" Clarisse whispered.

When the Doctor arrived, they got her upstairs where he checked her over and took some blood to test later when he got back to his office. After he left Joseph laid on the bed with her as she sighed.

"I hate having to stay in bed." she sighed resting her arm down across the bed.

"Rubbish, that's not what you told me when we was on honeymoon." He smirked as she laughed.

"In that case I do love staying in bed, just not at the moment" she said looking back at him.

"I know." he smirked "Made you laugh though, which I always love to hear from you." he said taking her hand and kissed her fingers.

A few moments later, James appeared at the door.

"Hey you." Clarisse smiled as he ran over and climbed on the bed giving her a hug.

"Daddy said you wasn't feeling well?" he asked.

"He's right, but right now it doesn't matter." she smiled giving him another hug as Lilly came running in "Hey miss Lilly." she beamed as she climbed on the bed and moved up, sitting between Clarisse and Joseph.

"Grammy?" Lilly asked as Clarisse put her arm around her shoulders.

"Yes darling?" Clarisse asked while looking down at her.

"Are you going to have a baby?" she asked while looking up at her as Clarisse chuckled.

"No darling, why would you ask that?" She smiled down at her.

"I had a dream that you had a baby." Lilly shrugged while looking back up at her.

"Well darling, I am past having a baby now, I am just suffering from exhaustion." Clarisse nodded.

"What's that?" James asked while snuggling up to her other side.

"It's when someone gets really tired, where they over do it." she said looking at him.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked

"I am going to be just fine." she smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"She just needs to rest, that's all James." Pierre smirked from the door "Sorry Mom."

"It's alright, I don't mind." she watched as James climbed of the bed.

"As long as that's all it is?" he smiled

"Of course." Clarisse nodded

"Come on you." Pierre said patting James head then picked Lilly up "Say goodnight to Grandma?" he asked looking at them.

"Are you sure your not having a baby?" Lilly whispered as Clarisse sat up and laughed "It would be awesome if you was." she smiled

"I am sure" she took Lilly's hands and kissed her "Goodnight darling." she waved as Pierre walked out with her "Kids say the funniest things." she smiled sitting back and looked at Joseph as he sat smiling at her "What?"

"Are you?" he laughed moving closer as she gasped "I know, I'm just messing with you." he smiled putting his arm around her shoulders and kissed her.

"I was going to say, you can't be serious?" she smiled and snuggled into him putting her arm around his waist while resting her head on his chest "Hope it's nothing serious though."

"I'm sure we will find out soon." he said rubbing her arm "You probably just over did it and need lots and lots of rest."

"Which I would of had, if you hadn't of come to London after me?" she smirked up at him "So really it's all your fault?" she teased.

"I couldn't help myself." he chuckled and held her close "I'm sorry." he whispered

"It's Ok, I forgive you." she chuckled and kissed him.

Joseph left her to get some rest after that, watching a bit of sport in the suite and ended up falling to sleep on the couch as Clarisse slept in the bedroom.


	70. 70: Truth Will Out

_tengland2, I didn't include a part earlier where they fell out, I don't think. I can't remember really haha I think though I mentioned something about it in the part after their Mother had died, not totally sure though. Thanks for reading and commenting ;) _

_Honkytonangel, I'm sorry this isn't a continue to the last part. I had already had this update wrote out, as I have the next few actually. But you are right it would be cute to see Joe playing doctor for a bit ha ha so maybe I can work on that in another update sometime in the future. Thanks for reading and commenting also. _

_Thanks to everyone else who has read the updates, YOU ALL ROCK!_

ooOoo

A couple months later, everyone's in San Francisco for Clarisse's Birthday week, and to see Amelia.

Her birthday was yesterday and Joseph whisked her of to Las Vegas for the night, coming back to the hotel today, where they will have a family meal tonight. After arriving back in San Francisco they went to lunch meeting up with some of the family.

"Hey Mom." Sofia smiled standing up as Clarisse headed over to the table "Where's Daddy?" she asked giving her a hug.

"He's just coming," she stood back "He's talking to Shades about something." she smiled slipping her jacket off and put it over the back of the chair.

"Did you have a great time in Vegas?" Olivia asked as Clarisse and Sofia sat down at the table.

"We did, thank you." Clarisse smiled and sipped some of Sofia's water.

"Good!" Sofia smiled

"Where are Pierre and Greg?" Clarisse asked while looking around the table.

"Well, they both got a bit drunk last night so they both have hangovers today." Charlotte giggled.

"Yes!" Sofia laughed "The men can't take the drink like us women can!" she smirked.

"Indeed!" Charlotte smiled.

"Oh I don't know I think your Father does quiet well!" Clarisse smiled as Joseph came over.

"I do well at what?" he asked sitting down next to Clarisse.

"We were talking about you, not to you!" Clarisse teased smiling back at him while leaning forward, resting her arms on the table in front of her.

"Ok then!" he smirked at her as she looked back at Charlotte.

"We was talking yesterday, and we can't believe you've been married for 3 months now?" Charlotte smiled.

"I know, it's gone so fast." Clarisse nodded as Joseph put his hand on her back, gently rubbing it "There's someone else missing?" Clarisse said looking around.

"Yeah where's Greg and Pierre?" Joseph asked looking around.

"They have hangovers." Sofia laughed.

"Ahh" Joseph nodded.

"And it's Sasha missing, Mom?" Sofia said picking up her glass.

"Where is she? Does she have a hangover too?" Clarisse asked as Sofia took a sip of her water.

"No, she didn't fancy lunch." Sofia answered "I think her Mom's been calling her again."

"Oh, again?" Clarisse sighed as Sofia nodded.

After a little while they all ordered lunch, then sat chatting and catching up with things while eating. Afterwards Clarisse lent to the side, putting her arm around Lilly as she played with her phone.

"What are you doing Lilly?" Clarisse asked lowering her head to see what she was doing.

"She has a thing for phones lately, I blame her Grandma." Charlotte smirked as Clarisse looked up "She is always on the phone in her office after all." she smiled as the girls laughed.

"Well I never!" Clarisse gasped as Joseph laughed "This coming from someone who is also on the phone a lot" Clarisse smirked as Charlotte nodded.

"True!" Charlotte smiled "It's both our faults then." Charlotte laughed.

"Yes, I will agree to that!" Clarisse smiled while picking up her water and took a couple sips then checked the time "We best get going." she smiled putting her glass down "I need to rest before dinner later." she said grabbing her handbag resting it on her lap as she started searching for her purse, pulling it out seconds later "Here Joe!" she said handing him her card "Go and pay for the lunch so we can go back to the hotel." she smiled handing her card to him.

"I will pay!" He exclaimed pushing her hand away while putting his card in his shirt pocket.

"No, I am paying." Clarisse said grabbing his hand and pushed the card in his grasp as he started laughing.

"Nope" he said shaking his head while grabbing her hands, pushing them back as she started laughing too.

She managed to pull her hand free and grab hold of Joseph's card, turning her back to him as she laughed he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, trying to grab the card as the whole family watched in amazement.

"Ah No!" Clarisse laughed as he tickled her "Noo!" she exclaimed as Joseph managed to get his card and sat back "That's not fair, I wanted to pay for lunch!" she said sitting up trying to catch her breath.

"You can pay for the dinner later!" he smirked while leaning closer and kissed her.

"Don't they remind you of a pair of teenagers?" Sofia laughed as they both looked at her.

"Yes they do!" Charlotte laughed as Joseph stood up and went to pay and Clarisse finished of her water "You have to admit though it's cute?" Charlotte asked while looking at Sofia.

"Indeed" She nodded with a smile as Clarisse sat smiling while putting her jacket on.

"Right, that's done." Joseph said standing behind Clarisse "Lets go!" he said putting his hand on Clarisse's back as she stood up and put her bag strap over her shoulder.

Clarisse stood close to Joseph while taking his hands "Fancy walking back to the hotel?" she asked as she stepped really close and looked up at him.

"Sure!" he nodded and looked down at her as she smiled "You are just to cute when you wear flats." he giggled and kissed her a couple times.

"Right, come on you love birds!" Sofia laughed as she walked past them.

"You go ahead, me and your Mom are going to walk back to the hotel." Joseph smiled putting his arm around Clarisse's shoulders.

"Take my bag with you though." Clarisse asked while passing it to Sofia.

"Ok, see you back there in a while then?" She asked looking back at them as they headed out the door.

"Sure." Clarisse nodded walking out first, followed by Joseph.

They started walking off once outside, as everyone else left in the waiting cars. After an hour they arrived back at the hotel, Clarisse got her bag from Sofia then headed up to the suite, got changed then went to talk with Sasha. Returning a couple hours later.

"How is she?" Joe asked while looking up from the paper.

"She's alright, just a bit annoyed with her Mom!" Clarisse said slipping of her shoes and sat on the couch next to him.

"Is she joining us later?" Joseph asked while looking back at her.

"She said she is, so I hope so." Clarisse nodded while resting her arm on the back of the couch and tucked her legs up under her.

"I know your worried?" Joseph asked while putting his arm over her legs, gently rubbing her knee with his hand "But she will be fine soon, you'll see." he nodded.

"I hope so, it's been going on a while now." Clarisse said looking at him "And I know Harriet hates me because we are close and right now Sash doesn't want anything to do with her." she sighed "I feel trapped in the middle and I don't even know why!"

"I'm sure it will all blow over soon!" he said patting her thigh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yea, let's hope so!" she whispered as he moved his arm up, putting it around her shoulders "Hey!" she smiled tipping her head back "Fancy taking a bath?" she smiled as he slowly looked at her "With me?" she grinned.

"Oh yes I do!" he kissed her and sat up folding the paper.

"Great" she chuckled.

* * *

A couple hours later, once ready they headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant where they were having the family dinner, some were already downstairs waiting. And as Clarisse stood with her hands on the back of one of the chairs, while leaning on it talking to Charlotte and Amelia the rest arrived.

"Ok," Clarisse smiled "Sit wherever you like." she smiled again and sat down at the table, turning to the side a little as Pierre lent over and whispered something in her ear, then sat back nodding "Ok, yeah." She smiled picking up her glass of water and noticed Joseph sat beside her "Hey." she smiled while turning to him.

"What did Pierre want?" he asked while picking up his drink and took a sip.

"Oh he just wanted to let me know Sofia will be down in a few minutes." she smiled putting her glass down "What am I doing?" she said picking it up again "I wanted a drink and I put it down before I even had one." she took a couple sips as Joseph laughed.

"Ok I'm here." Sofia smiled sitting next to Clarisse.

"Alright darling, is everything alright?" Clarisse asked putting her glass back down and looked at her.

Sofia nodded "Yea I just had to get Ella settled." she smiled back at her.

"Whose looking after her?" Clarisse asked as Joe put his arm along the back of the chair.

"Helen." Sofia smiled.

"Ahh yeah I remember now." Clarisse nodded and looked back at Joseph as everyone else settled down at the table "What's the matter?" she whispered to Joe.

"Nothing." he shook his head and lent closer, giving her a kiss and sat back with a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He looked back at her with a nod "Yep, I am sure." he grinned.

"Ok then." she smiled at him for a second then looked at Pierre sitting opposite her.

"Where's Sasha?" Sofia asked as Clarisse looked around the table "Shall I go and see if she's coming down?" she asked.

"She said she was." Clarisse said looking back at her "Give it a couple more minutes then I will go and see where she is." Clarisse said sipping her water.

After a few minute's Clarisse was just about to go and see where she was when she came in, everyone ordered and sat chatting while waiting for their food. After everyone had eaten and they had removed the plates, they brought out the birthday cake for Clarisse what Joseph managed to arrange without Clarisse finding out about it.

And as everyone sang happy birthday to her she slumped back in her chair, while putting her hands up on her face in surprise.

"I know it's a day late, but Happy Birthday again." Joseph whispered.

"Thank you" she sat up cupping his face as she kissed him then sat back looking at the cake.

"Alright Mommy?" Olivia smiled as she looked up at her "Make a wish?"

"Yea, make a wish." Pierre smiled.

"Alright." Clarisse smiled while closing her eyes, made a wish, opened her eyes and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Sofia asked as Clarisse looked at her.

"I can't tell you that, or it won't come true." Clarisse giggled with her.

The waiter took the cake, slicing it up and gave everyone a slice. Then Pierre had to sit there and watch Joseph feed Clarisse some, then kiss her afterwards.

"Mmm." She smiled "Questa torta è squisita!" she said closing her eyes while putting her hand on her chest.

"What?" Sofia exclaimed as Clarisse laughed.

"She said," Joseph laughed while leaning forward and looked at her "This cake is delicious!"

"Oh!" Sofia exclaimed and smiled "In Italian I take it?" she asked as Joe and Clarisse nodded.

"I like the fact that she's learning more and more Italian." Joseph smiled while watching Clarisse eat some more cake.

"For you yes." Clarisse smiled while turning a little and fed him some "You will love it?" she asked and bit her bottom lip.

"Delizioso!" He grinned at her "Grazie."

"Please stop talking Italian!" Sofia exclaimed and laughed when both Clarisse and Joseph looked at her.

"Scusa" Clarisse smiled "Sorry, I'm sorry." she chuckled

They all finished their cake, then sat talking around the table over drinks, all except for Clarisse and Joseph who was in their own little world.

"Mom?" Sofia exclaimed while patting her arm, making her look at her "We are going for drinks tonight, well us ladies are!" she smirked "No men allowed, do you fancy it?" she asked.

"Of course!" Clarisse smiled while looking at Joseph "You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

"Of course not!" He smiled "Go out and have a great night." he smiled rubbing her back

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"Thanks Daddy!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Not that Mom will need much anyway!" Pierre laughed as they looked at him "She already looks slightly tipsy!" he smirked as Sofia looked at her.

"Oh yeah, she does!" Sofia laughed.

"It's the wine!" Clarisse nodded.

After a little while Joseph went to get Clarisse's bag and jacket, then came back down sitting back beside her, whispering something in her ear and was surprised at her reaction.

"I don't believe you just did that?" exclaimed Pierre as they looked at him, and Clarisse buried her face in the crook of Joseph's neck while putting her hand up onto his neck.

"What did she do?" Sofia asked as Joe put his arm around Clarisse's shoulders.

"She blew in his ear!" Pierre exclaimed while Clarisse lifted her head, looking at Joseph with a smile.

"Seriously you two need to behave!" Sofia laughed nudging her Mom as she sat up "Randy teenager!"

"Well if you feel like one, why not act like one?" She smirked as Sofia gasped.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Sofia exclaimed as Clarisse downed the rest of her drink "I'm not sure we should be taking you out now!"

"Why?" Clarisse asked looking at her.

"Nah I'm kidding, it's funny when you're frisky!" Sofia laughed.

"Are we going or what?" Amelia asked while standing up.

"Yes, we are!" Sofia exclaimed

They all said goodbye to the men then left the hotel, the men finished their drinks and all headed back to their own suites as the night went on.

After going to a couple places, they ended back in the hotel bar having a couple drinks in there before going up to bed. After getting another round of drinks, Clarisse and Sasha brought them back over to the table to a weird conversation.

"What?" Clarisse asked while sitting down "Are you talking about that for?" she exclaimed as Sofia started laughing.

"We thought it was funny Grandma!" Amelia laughed "We've done ours, what's yours?" she smirked at her while picking up her drink.

"Mine is in the portable loo's at a concert!" Sasha said and started laughing with the others.

"Just you now Mom?" Sofia smiled as they watched her pick up her drink "Where would it be I wonder?" she smirked at her as Clarisse shook her head "Oh come on Mom!" She exclaimed "Please tell us?"

"Alright!" Clarisse smiled while thinking about it "I would have to say...The hill over looking Genovia!" she smiled.

"Oh wow that's awesome!" Amelia exclaimed.

"So not on the plane then?" Sofia asked as Clarisse glared at her and started laughing "I will take that as a yes then!" They all sat laughing.

They all sat giggling and chatting for a while, then some of the girls left and headed up to their suites leaving Clarisse and Sasha alone, then after a while they headed up and had a drink in Clarisse's suite while talking.

"You want to know why I'm not talking to my Mother!" Sasha whispered.

"You don't have to do this now, you know?" Clarisse said while looking over at her and moved next to her "We can talk in the morning if you want to, when we are a little more with it and not drunk?" she asked.

"Aunt Clari..." she started as Clarisse looked at her "She told me that the person who I called my Father, Stephen, you remember him?"

"I do of course, he was a nice man!" Clarisse nodded while looking at her.

"Isn't my Father!" Sasha whispered and started crying "Me and Jason don't know who our Father is!" She whispered as she cried.

"Oh darling!" Clarisse whispered moving closer and hugged her and noticed Joseph stood with a confused look on his face, Clarisse waved him off and watched him walk back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him "When did you find out?" she asked pulling back and looked at her.

"Just before leaving for your Wedding!" Sasha said closing her eyes "For 30 years I thought Stephen was my Father, then to find out he's not?" she asked looking at Clarisse.

"I can understand now why you are the way you are with her, but why couldn't you tell me before?" Clarisse asked rubbing her arm.

"It hurt to much to think about it, let alone talk about it." she cried.

"I can understand that!" Clarisse nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry for dropping this on you now!" Sasha whispered.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you finally told me." Clarisse said looking at her

They sat talking for a while then Sasha fell to sleep, Clarisse covered her with a blanket and headed into the bedroom finding Joe sat waiting for her. She told him what she knew while getting ready for bed, and climbed in beside him, falling to sleep not long after. Joseph however was restless and couldn't sleep, worried not only about Clarisse but Sasha too.


	71. 71: I Love You, Part 1

_Thank you to everyone who read the last update, and an even bigger THANK YOU to tengland2 for commenting :) _

_Here is the next update, warning of heartbreak in this part, I just wanted to warn you before you read it as I needed a tissue when writing it, so you may want to get one handy, just in case. _

ooOoo

The following week, everyone's back in Genovia.

When they arrived back home they found that Jason was back in town and staying at the Palace not that anyone minded, of course. Clarisse had lunch with Lena and Karen yesterday, letting them know that she doesn't hold the affair against Lena and she wanted Karen to be apart of Pierre's life. They all came back to the Palace afterwards where Pierre showed Karen around, as Clarisse and Lena chatted while walking around the gardens.

And now this Sunday morning, with it being Clarisse and Joseph's lay in together day. Clarisse snuggled up to Joseph's back, both fast a sleep when the alarm went off. Clarisse quickly leaned over and turned it off then settled back under the covers as Joseph turned over, putting his arm around her waist.

"Who set the alarm last night?" he whispered burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"You did!" she whispered and laughed while turning her head a little and placed her hand on his arm.

"Don't blame me!" he whispered back and kissed her shoulder as she checked the time.

"Mmm 6am on a Sunday?" she laughed "I don't think so!" she whispered turning sideways, while running her hand up Joseph's arm "I'm going back to sleep." she kissed him a couple times.

"Me too!" Joseph whispered and kissed her back.

After a few minutes he kissed her neck and jaw while pushing himself up onto his elbow.

"No!" she whispered slowly opening her eyes "I'm still not caught up with my sleep, it's still to early!" she moaned as he kissed her jaw, moving down her neck again "Joseph this isn't fair, you know what you do to me when you do that to me?"

"I know, why do you think I'm doing it for?" he smirked and carried on while moving and rested his body on hers "What a perfect way to start our Sunday together?" he smiled against her neck as she laughed while locking her arms around his neck.

* * *

After Church Clarisse and Joseph went around to sit by Philippe's grave for a bit while everyone else went home. As they sat talking a figure approached them, making Clarisse look up in surprise.

"Steve!" she exclaimed while standing up "How are you?" she asked stepping closer and hugged him.

"I could be better!" he whispered while stepping back and looked at Joe "Alright Joe!"

"Hey!" Joseph smiled shaking his hand then looked at Clarisse.

"You just missed Jason and Sasha!" Clarisse said looking at Steve.

"I know, I saw them leaving." he said looking at her "I wanted to talk to you first, then I was wondering if I could come back and spend sometime with them?" he asked looking at Joseph then back at her.

"Of course you can, you are always welcome in my home, you know that?" Clarisse nodded as Joe stood up "Did they see you?" she asked.

"No!" Steve shook his head "They don't know I'm in town."

"Ahh ok!" Clarisse nodded as Joe put his hand on her back.

"I will leave you two to talk." he kissed Clarisse's cheek "I'll be in the car." he added then wondered off as Clarisse sat back down.

"Firstly I want to say thank you for taking care of Sash, and Jason whenever he comes to stay." Steve said sitting next to Clarisse.

"Oh they are family and I look out for family." she smiled looking at him "I guess you want to talk to me about a certain topic?" Clarisse asked as he looked and nodded.

"I wondered if you knew yet or not?" he asked.

"I didn't until last week when we was in America, Sash broke down and told me what happened." Clarisse said looking at him.

"So you had no idea before that?" he asked.

"No!" She shook her head while looking at him.

"Wow that surprised me." he whispered.

"How come?" Clarisse asked.

"Well you and Harriet were pretty close before, I thought she may have told you at some point?" he asked while looking at her.

"Nope, she never did." Clarisse answered "You do realize that we don't talk much anymore?" she asked.

"No I didn't know that, what happened?" he asked.

"Oh its a long story." she shrugged while looking at him.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Steve sat back.

"Even though they ain't mine I still love them like my own, you know?" he asked while looking at her.

"I know, that's only natural." Clarisse said while watching him look around the Church yard "You raised them after all."

"I did, with every belief that they were mine!" he exclaimed while shaking his head "I can't believe she done it, we were fine then wham she drops the bombshell, that's why we broke up."

"Oh dear, Steve I'm so sorry." Clarisse whispered.

"Have you spoken to Harriet about it?" he asked while looking back at her as she shook her head "So she's not talked to you about any of this?" he asked.

"No, should she of?" Clarisse asked.

"No, I just wondered." he answered while looking back ahead.

"I've not talked to Jason about this, but Sash I have and she seems pretty upset because they always thought you was their father, then to find out your not." she started as he looked back at her "She's upset that she doesn't know who their father is, do you know?"

He looked ahead for a second and looked down while shaking his head "No, she wouldn't tell me." he slowly looked back at her.

"Ok." Clarisse nodded and looked at Philippe's grave for a few seconds.

"Will you continue being there for them, if they needed it?" Steve asked as Clarisse slowly looked at him.

"Of course," She nodded "You should know that?"

"Thank you, Clarisse." Steve nodded "I knew, I just wanted to make sure." he said looking ahead again.

"Where are you staying by the way?" Clarisse asked while sitting forward.

"Oh in a hotel just outside of town." Steve said looking at her.

"Well we have room at the Palace if you want to stay with Sasha and Jason?" She asked.

"Thanks, but I think for now it's better I stay at the hotel, thanks for the offer though." He smiled.

"Anytime." Clarisse smiled while standing up "Come on, let's get back to the Palace." she linked her arm with his as he stood up.

"Thanks Clarisse." he looked back at her as she smiled.

"It's no trouble at all, you can even stay for dinner if you like." She smiled with a nod.

After a few minutes they were on the road, heading back to the Palace. Once parked up they all headed inside, finding Sofia stood talking with Jason.

"Jason?" Clarisse said as Joseph closed the door.

"Yep." he said looking towards them to see Steve stood next to her. "Dad!" he said rushing over and hugged him as Clarisse walked over to Sofia.

"Can you go and find Sasha for me?" she asked as Sofia nodded and rushed off.

"What are you doing here?" Jason exclaimed while stepping back and looked at him.

"I had to come and see you and Sash, make sure you were ok?" Steve said looking at him.

"Aunt Clari?" Sasha said as she started coming down the stairs, not looking up "Sofia said you wanted to talk to me?" she asked while looking up to see Steve stood there.

"Jason?" Clarisse whispered while grabbing his arm, making him look at her "Come here a second?" she asked as he moved next to her "Let's give them a few minutes?" she whispered as Jason nodded and they all went into the living room as Clarisse looked back before shutting the door, she saw Sasha running over into Steve's arms as she cried.

They all sat down, waiting.

"How come you wanted to leave them for a few minutes?" Joseph asked while looking at Clarisse.

"Well because, and I am sure Jason will agree?" she said looking at Jason then back at Joseph "It's hit Sasha harder than Jason?"

"I agree, it has." Jason nodded as both Clarisse and Joseph looked at him "Thanks for doing that though Auntie." he smiled.

"No problem." she smiled back as the door opened "Ahh." Clarisse and Joseph stood up "We will leave you to chat." Clarisse smiled and rubbed Sasha's arm while walking past and out the door, followed by Joseph.

"Aunt Clari?" Sasha called out and watched her come back in "Thank you." she smiled.

"No problem darling." Clarisse smiled and pulled up the door.

After leaving them to chat, Clarisse and Joseph headed upstairs to get changed and came down a little while later, joining everyone in the other living room.

"Mom, is it ok if I go to Marla's for a little while after dinner today?" Olivia asked.

"Of course." Clarisse smiled.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

"Fia?" Clarisse asked while looking over her "Are you heading to Hannah's today or tomorrow?" she asked while standing up.

"We are heading there today, after dinner." Sofia smiled.

"Ok." she smiled "I couldn't remember." she nodded while walking out and came back a couple minutes later.

"Oh yeah, who forgot to turn the alarm of last night?" Sofia asked as Clarisse stopped in front of Joseph.

"He did." Clarisse exclaimed while pointing to Joseph behind her and put her glass on the coffee table.

"Me?" Joseph gasped "It was your Mother, not me!" he laughed grabbing hold of Clarisse and pulled her down on his lap as she laughed "It was your Mother's fault." he laughed wrapping his arms around Clarisse's shoulders while holding onto her hands.

Sofia and Olivia looked at each other and smirked as they started play fighting.

"Aww it's so cute seeing you guys so in love." Sofia smiled at them as they carried on.

"Fia?" Olivia whispered while leaning closer to her "Have you noticed that Mom has been acting different this time around?" she asked and sat back.

"Yeah I have actually." Sofia nodded and looked back at them "It's awesome." she beamed.

"Yeah I agree!" Olivia smiled while looking over as Joe still had hold of Clarisse's hands, and Clarisse stuck her tongue out at him as he laughed.

After a few minutes Clarisse moved, sitting in the space next to Joseph on the couch but left her legs over his as he left his arm over her legs, gently rubbing her thigh as she rested back against the arm rest.

"Do you fancy a walk after dinner?" Joseph asked while looking at her "We could take Holly?"

"Yea," Clarisse nodded "That sounds nice." she smiled as Greg came in with Ella "Aww my Ella?" she smiled putting her arms up as Greg passed her to Clarisse "Thank you." she smiled and kissed the top of Ella's head then rested her on her chest, gently rubbing her back.

"No problem." he smirked sitting down next to Sofia.

"I'm gonna miss our cuddles." Clarisse sighed a little while resting her cheek against the side of Ella's head.

"We are only gonna be gone a few days Mom." Sofia laughed.

"I know, but still." Clarisse laughed while lifting her head as Joseph moved, leaning closer to look at Ella.

After a while Jason, Sasha and Steve joined them, then they all sat down to dinner. Afterwards Sofia and Greg left with Ella and Olivia, dropping her off at Marla's on the way. Clarisse talked to Steve for a few minutes then let him say goodbye to Sasha and Jason as she went back inside and got ready for her and Joseph's walk, leaving not long after.

"You know what I was thinking?" Joseph asked while helping Clarisse climb over the fence.

She stood back and looked at him "What?"

"We should get a little friend for Holly?" he asked while climbing over and stood next to her.

"Really?" she asked as they started walking.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked taking her hand, locking his fingers with hers "I think she gets lonely sometimes."

"Alright." Clarisse smiled while looking at him "Why not."

"Good, I will let you tell her later that she's gonna have a new brother or sister?" he chuckled as she laughed.

"That's a different way of putting it?" she smirked at him as they stopped walking.

"Of course." he smiled putting his arm around her back, taking her hand with his and kissed her then smiled "Come on, lets go and stand over there and watch the sunset?" he smiled.

"Ahh that's why you wanted to come to this field for, isn't it?" she laughed as they started heading towards a small stack of hay.

"Well it is such a beautiful view, wouldn't you agree?" He asked as Clarisse lent against the stack and nodded in agreement as Joe grabbed Holly's stick and threw it for her to run after "Mind the view I have right now is even better." he stood smirking as Clarisse looked back at him.

"You would say that?" she laughed as he stepped behind her "Your a naughty man Joseph!" she teased.

"If I am then it's your fault!" he kissed her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her waist while stepping closer to her "Besides, I thought you liked naughty men?" he laughed and kissed her neck.

"Mmm!" She smiled while putting her hands on his arms "I only like you being naughty." she laughed as he tickled her "Your my bad boy!" she giggled.

"Mmm I like the sound of that!" he smiled against her neck "I can be your bad boy right now if you like?" he whispered against her neck then licked it before kissing it.

"Joseph!" Clarisse couldn't help but laugh while putting her arm up, her hand on his cheek "Behave, we are out in the open." she smiled while turning around in his grasp.

"Well when it's dark know one would see?" he smirked and kissed her back against the hay stack, pressing his body against hers as she moved her hands on his shoulders and onto his neck.

"Joseph?" Clarisse whispered tilting her head to the side as he started kissing and nipping at her neck "Mmm Joseph!" she moaned.

He smiled feeling her hand move onto the back of his head, gripping in his hair as she moved her other arm around his shoulders. After a few seconds he lifted her of the floor sitting her on the edge of the stack and gripped her thigh as they continued kissing.

After a few moments, completely missing the sunset Joseph opened his eyes to watch Clarisse then something else caught his eye, he focused on that for a second while moving his kisses to her neck, and realized what it was, he grabbed her arms and pulled her down as she gasped in surprise.

"What is going on?" she asked while watching him grab his gun "Joseph?" she whispered as he looked at her.

"Stay down, ok?" he whispered grabbing Holly and pushed her to Clarisse "Keep hold of her and stay down, promise me?" he whispered as she nodded "Thank you." he kissed her quickly and turned the other way, peering around the stack of hay.

Clarisse sat cuddling Holly as she started shaking and closed her eyes. After a few moments she felt movement near her and gun fire, as she kept her eyes shut to scared to look, suddenly she felt someone touch her making her jump and scream, then she felt a hand cover her mouth and pull her closer to them.

"Shh!" Joseph whispered as she opened her eyes "It's just me!" he whispered.

"Oh my god!" Clarisse exclaimed as she saw he had been shot "Joseph." she started panicking as Holly started fussing over him "You've been shot?" she said putting her hand on his side, getting blood over it.

"Try not to panic ok, I will be fine?" he whispered while looking at her "Clarisse don't panic because if you panic then I will!" he watched as she started crying and shaking "Please, Clari, Baby?" he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead "I will be fine, I promise."

"What if he comes over here, I don't know how to use your gun?" she whispered through crying.

"You won't need to, they ran off!" he whispered closing his eyes then opened them a second later "Give me your scarf?" Joseph whispered while looking at her.

"What for?" she asked while slipping it off and watched him tie it around Holly's neck "Joseph, what are you doing?" she asked trying to calm down.

"You will see?" he patted Holly's back and watched her run away "I need to lay down." he whispered.

"Ok!" Clarisse said while helping him move and lay down flat, noticing he was losing a lot of blood she watched as he closed his eyes, she quickly removed her coat and fleece and placed the coat over him, while pressing down on the fleece to try and stop the bleeding.

"That's it!" Joseph whispered "You keep doing that and I will be fine in know time?" he whispered closing his eyes again.

"Please don't you dare die on me," she said almost crying and looked up at him "Joseph..." he didn't answer "Joseph?" she cried "Please Joseph."

"It's ok, I'm still awake." he said opening his eyes and looked at her.

"Don't do that to me!" she exclaimed while looking at him.

"I'm not going anywhere baby." he whispered while rubbing her back gently and closed his eyes again "Together, forever, remember?" he asked as she nodded slowly.

"I need to get help, I can't do this on my own?" she whispered while looking at him.

"I am hoping that's what Holly is getting." he whispered while opening his eyes and looked up at her cupping her cheek as she started crying again "Please don't cry Clari." he whispered.

"I can't help it?" she sobbed while lowering her head and kissed him.

"I love you Clarisse." he whispered and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, but please keep your eyes open so I know your ok?" she asked through crying and pressing her fleece down "Joseph?" she asked looking at him and noticed he had slipped into unconsciousness "Joseph..." she cried while moving one of her hands up, putting it on the top of his head "Please wake up.." she cried out "Please.."

She cried out while resting her head on his chest when suddenly she felt someone grab her around the waist and pulled her back, making her scream till she realized it was Shades. She stood back as she watched him and Paul get to work on Joseph, then she noticed Max put Holly on her lead and put her in the back of the car as Pierre got out and rushed over to her, flinging his arms around her.

After a few minutes the ambulance crew arrived and took over as they all stood watching them do CPR as Clarisse collapsed to her knees, falling out of Pierre's grasp as she cried.

_To Be Continued..._


	72. 72: I Love You, Part 2

_Thanks to everyone who read the update, and a bigger THANKS to tengland2 and Honkytonkangel for your comments, its much appreciated, THANK YOU! _

ooOoo

...Continued.

The next half hour past in a blur for Clarisse, from crying while watching them bring Joseph back, to being guided onto the ambulance staring at her blooded hands while sitting next to Pierre, to being taken to a private room while they whisked Joseph off.

After she got cleaned off and given a spare nurses shirt to wear till someone brought her another top, she went back to the private room and sat in shock as Pierre tried to talk to her, getting know where when Sasha and Jason came in.

"How's he doing?" Jason whispered as Sasha next to Clarisse.

"We don't know, we haven't been told anything?" Pierre answered watching his Mom.

"Can't we ask to find out?" Jason asked.

"I have been but they just keep telling me when they have news they will come tell us!" Pierre whispered back while looking at him then at Clarisse, realizing she was changing her top, he quickly turned around "Thanks for the warning, Sasha?" he exclaimed as she looked over.

"Sorry!" she replied and looked back at Clarisse as she pulled her top down and sat back "You can look again now." Sasha said.

"Thanks!" Pierre said turning around as someone knocked on the door "I will get it." he said moving over and opened it to see two police officers stood there "Hello officers." he said checking their ID as Clarisse looked towards them and stood up.

"Your Majesty." nodded the lady officer

"Hello Dawn." Clarisse stepped forward "It's ok Pierre, I know them."

He looked over at her as she nodded and he stood to the side, letting them in.

"Thank you." they offered.

"This is my partner, Simon." Dawn said introducing him.

"Hello." Clarisse nodded, as they both nodded back.

"We have news Your Majesty." Dawn said as they all looked at them "We have made an arrest this evening, he came into the station and confessed to shooting at you and Joseph."

"He wasn't aware though that he had in fact shot Joseph." Simon added said.

"Oh." Clarisse exclaimed while putting her hands up to her face as she started crying again.

"Thank you!" Pierre nodded and put his arms around Clarisse's shoulders.

"I wondered if we could get a statement from you, Your Majesty?" Dawn asked while standing beside her.

"Of course." she nodded and wiped away her tears.

* * *

After they were finished, they left her and Pierre in the private room, when Sofia came in with Sasha.

"Mommy?" Sofia cried while rushing over as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her.

"Is there any news?" Clarisse asked looking at Sasha as she shook her head as Greg and Jason came in.

"I will go and see if I can find out anything, Mom?" Pierre offered as Clarisse nodded while closing her eyes giving Sofia a hug.

"Where's Ella?" Clarisse asked lifting her head and looked at Sofia.

"My Mom has her." Greg answered "My Dad brought us." he added watching Clarisse and Sofia as Clarisse nodded and put her hands up cupping Sofia's face.

"I know it's hard darling, but we need to stay strong for Dad ok?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah!" Sofia nodded and wrapped her arms around Clarisse's waist "I love you Mom!"

"I love you too darling." Clarisse whispered while wrapping her arms around Sofia's shoulders again, holding her close while closing her eyes.

After a few minutes Pierre returned and everyone looked at him.

"The nurse was just about to come and let us know, they've taken Dad up to surgery to remove the bullet." he said slowly as they all watched "His nurse will come and let us know when he's out."

"Ok, thank you darling." Clarisse whispered as Sofia clung to her.

"Does anyone want anything?" Sasha asked "Like coffee, tea?" she offered.

"No thank you." Clarisse answered while moving and sat down with Sofia "I will have to remember to thank Peter later for bringing you here." Clarisse said slowly looking up at Greg.

"He doesn't expect a thank you, Mom." Greg answered.

"Well still, I will still thank him." She whispered while looking down then at Sofia "Darling?"

"Yes Mommy?" she looked at her.

"Can you go home and be there for your Sister? she still doesn't know what's happened." Clarisse said watching her.

"But I want to stay here with you." Sofia whispered.

"I will be here Fia?" Pierre said as they looked at him.

"She doesn't know yet and I want you to be there and be strong for her too, ok?" Clarisse asked her.

"Ok Mommy, where is she?" Sofia asked while wiping her face with her hands.

"Still at Marla's house." Clarisse answered and looked at her.

"Ok, we will go and pick her up and take her home." Sofia nodded and hugged her tight.

"We will call as soon as we have news." Pierre said

"Thanks." Sofia whispered while standing up and hugged him "Look after her ok?" She whispered and looked at him as he nodded "Thanks." she stepped back and looked at Greg as they left.

"Do you want us to stay?" Jason asked as Clarisse stood up and walked over to the window while folding her arms.

"No you may as well go home too." Pierre said looking at Clarisse for a second then looked at them "We will call whenever we get news, we promise."

"Ok." Jason said and left with Sasha.

Pierre stood watching his Mom for a few moments then walked over, standing beside her.

"How did you know something happened? or where to find us?" Clarisse asked looking at him.

"Holly." he answered while looking at her "When she came back on her own with your scarf around her neck, we knew something had happened and as Shades and Paul followed her on foot, Me and Max drove in the car and kept in touch through the phone." he said looking at her.

"Ahh ok." she nodded and looked out the window, trying to be strong.

"She's a clever dog, you know?" he asked as she nodded, not taking her eyes from the window "He will be ok you know?" He whispered while looking at her "He's a strong man and will pull through, I know it."

She slowly looked at him "What if he doesn't?" she whispered and looked back out the window "I just can't believe this happened." she said shaking her head "Why must it always go wrong when things are doing so well?" she asked while looking down at her hand, starting to play with her wedding ring.

"Mom, he will pull through and will be back on his feet in know time!" he said putting his arm up, around her shoulders.

"I hope so." she whispered and started crying.

"Oh Mom." he moved putting his other arm up, giving her a hug as she cried on his chest.

* * *

_After a while they sat down, Clarisse rested her head on his shoulder while talking and fell to sleep not long afterwards. _

_"Your Majesty?" the nurse whispered while gently rubbing her arm to awake her. _

_Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up "What's the matter? Is everything alright?" she asked while not taking her eyes from her as Pierre sat up. _

_"I'm afraid, Mr Romano didn't make it?" the nurse whispered. _

_"What?" Clarisse shook her head as Pierre sat in shock "No he can't be gone?" she whispered to herself "No.." she exclaimed as she started crying feeling Pierre's arm's wrapping around her._

"No!" She gasped while sitting up to see the nurse crouched down next to her "No." she shook her head as Pierre came too and looked at them "Please don't tell me he's dead?" she cried.

"Your Majesty, it's ok!" she said grabbing her hand "I'm here to tell you that he's doing ok, he's out of surgery and is doing well in recovery." she smiled as Clarisse sighed in relief while closing her eyes.

"Thank you." she opened her eyes as Pierre put his hand on her back "Thank you so much." she whispered with a nod.

"You're welcome." the nurse nodded while standing back up straight "I will bring more news when I have some."

"Thank you." Pierre nodded and looked at Clarisse giving her a hug.

"I really thought she was going to tell me he had died." she shook her head.

"How come?" he asked.

"I had a dream that she came to tell me he didn't make it, I scared myself awake and she was right there." she gasped "I honestly thought she was here to tell me my worst fear?" she whispered and started crying "I thought he had gone Pierre." she whispered while looking at him.

"It's ok Mom." he soothed giving her another hug as she cried on his shoulder "Everything's going to be ok, you'll see." he looked at her "Philippe is looking over him." he half smiled as she slowly nodded.

He went to say something when his phone started ringing, quickly grabbing it from his pocket and looked at it "It's Sofia, do you want to talk to them?" he asked holding the phone out to her.

"Yes." she answered taking the phone and answered it.

She sat talking to her and Olivia for a while, giving them the news that they had just been told. After an hour they hung up and Pierre went to get some coffee returning a little while later.

"I just noticed the time." Pierre said handing her, her coffee "It's nearly 1am."

She took it and checked the time "I didn't realize it was so late." she said and took a sip of her coffee "Thank you darling." she looked at him "And thanks for staying with me, I really appreciate it." she said looking down at her coffee cup.

"Oh don't worry, I couldn't really leave my Mom alone now could I?" he asked as she looked back up at him "By the way I called Andrew and let him know what happened."

"Oh god yes, Andrew!" she exclaimed while putting her hand up onto her forehead "What did he say?" She asked looking back at him.

"He thanked me for letting him know and he's going to try and get a flight as soon as he can, I welcomed him to stay at the Palace, I hope that was ok?" he asked sitting back and looked at her.

"Of course, I told him he's always welcome." she looked back at him "Thanks for doing that, I completely forgot about Andrew." she whispered and took a sip of her coffee.

"It's understandable really?" he said as she looked back at him "You were in shock after all." he sipped his coffee as Clarisse nodded.

"I still can't get my head around it." she said going into a day dream, Pierre noticed and didn't answer, he just watched her "I really thought I was going to lose him when we were in the field." she whispered slowly looking at him.

"He's a fighter Mom, I know seeing him on the floor like that is hard but Philippe was looking over him." he whispered as he remembered him laying there and hated seeing how his Mom was.

"Thank you." Clarisse whispered while looking at him then sipped some of her coffee.

After a while the nurse came to give them news.

"He's awake and asking for you, Your Majesty." she smiled.

"Can I see him?" Clarisse asked while standing up with Pierre.

"Of course," the nurse nodded "Follow me."

"I will wait here ok, Mom?" Pierre smiled as Clarisse looked at him "Tell him we all love him though?"

"I will." she gave him a quick hug then followed the nurse.

After a few moments they reached his private room and she slowly walked in, seeing him laying on the bed she pushed the door up and slowly walked over, watching him open his eyes and smile.

"Well." she whispered getting teary eyed "There's a smile I thought I'd never see again?" she whispered while leaning over and kissed him "Hey you." she whispered looking into his eyes.

"Hey." he smiled as she took his hand

"Don't ever scare me like that again, do you understand? or there is going to be trouble." she smiled at him as he smiled up at her.

"I thought I'd never see your smile again either you know?" he whispered while putting his hand up, cupping her face as she closed her eyes and put her hand up onto his, feeling the warmth "I love you Clarisse." he whispered as she opened her eyes again "More and more with every second that passes."

"The same to you." she whispered and kissed the palm of his hand "I really thought I had lost you out there." she whispered as he looked up at her.

"I know." he nodded "I'm so sorry." he whispered wiping away her stray tears "Come sit on here with me, there's plenty of room?" he asked as she turned a little and sat next to him on the bed "That's better." he smiled and kissed her fingers as she rested her head on his shoulder gently.

"When you are better we will go away for a few days to our pad, as you call it?" she laughed a little while lifting her head and looked at him grinning.

"Going to our pad with you, sounds like a plan." he nodded and looked at her "I can't wait." he smiled.

"Neither can I." she smiled putting her hand up cupping his face and kissed his cheek before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"You know something?" he asked holding her hand up and looked at their wedding rings, together.

"What?" she asked while looking at him.

"It was your love that kept me going, you know?" he whispered while bringing her hand up, kissing her fingers next to her wedding ring "If I didn't have that I doubt I'd be here now."

"Don't talk like that," she looked at him and noticed he was crying "Oh Joe?" she sat up, putting her arm around him giving him a hug "It's ok, your still here and doing well." she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Clari." he whispered as he looked at her "Ti Amo?" she nodded and kissed him.

"Together, forever, remember?" she smiled as he nodded "Good." she kissed him and rested her head back on his shoulder "Ti Amo."

She stayed with him a little while, till he had fallen to sleep then she went back to Pierre. Stayed a little while then decided to head home to get some rest and give an update at the Palace. After telling the girls the news Clarisse went to bed, but couldn't sleep so she just lay there everything spinning around her mind.


	73. 73: You Have Me!

_Hey everyone, thanks to you if you have read the last update and massive THANKS to tengland2 and Honkytonkangel for taking the time to post a comment, it's very much appreciated THANK YOU! Honkytonkangel, Sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean too. _

_I want to say a big thanks to tengland2 for all her help also, it means a lot. _

_I have got the next few chapters wrote out, but haven't been able to post them. Here is the next part anyway, Hope to post another one pretty soon. Being poorly sucks! _

_SJ x_

ooOoo

Sometime has passed, Joseph has been out of hospital for several weeks now.

Clarisse was in a deep sleep when her alarm went off, she quickly turned it off and turned over to snuggle with Joseph only to find he wasn't there. She sat up for a few seconds and wondered into the suite only to find it empty. With a sigh she headed back into the bedroom, had a quick shower and got dressed.

After she headed down for breakfast with the family, except for Joseph. Shades had informed them that he had gone out earlier on a morning ride on his horse.

After breakfast she sat in her office doing her make up and gathered some paper work together, ready for her meeting that morning. Just before she left, she stood checking herself in the mirror in the hall when Joe came in.

"Hey." she smiled turning to him "You just caught me."

"Oh of course, you have a meeting don't you?" he asked standing in front of her.

"I do, I should be done by half 12 and I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at our favorite restaurant for lunch?" she asked while looking up at him.

"I don't know I will have to let you know later?" he said looking into her eyes.

"Ok." she smiled as he kissed her.

He grinned and headed towards the stairs "See you later?"

"Of course." she smiled over at him then left for her meeting.

* * *

After her meeting, which ended 20 minute's later than planned Clarisse checked her phone to see she had a text from Joseph letting her know he will meet her at the restaurant, she quickly phoned him to let him know she was on her way with Shades and hung up.

10 minutes later she arrived and as Shades stayed outside in her car, she headed inside and over to the table while slipping her jacket off.

"Sorry I'm late." she smiled as he stood up.

"That's ok, your here now." he smiled and gave her a kiss before sitting back down.

"I am indeed." she smiled putting her jacket over the back of the chair and sat down.

"I ordered you a drink just in case you needed it?" he smiled as she lent over a little and put her bag down under the table.

"Thank you." she smiled and took a sip then put it back on the table, pulling her cardigan sleeves up a little and rested her arms on the arms of the chair "So glad that's over and done with though." she smiled at him.

"How did it go?" he asked while picking up his water and looked at her while taking a sip.

"It went well, yeah." she nodded while looking at him then lent forward grabbing the menu "Have you already looked at this?" she asked.

"I have yeah, but not sure what I will have though." he said leaning on the arm of his chair and lent over, looking at her menu as she smiled up at him.

After a few minutes they ordered their lunch, then sat talking while waiting for it to come. Once they had finished they sat talking some more.

"Can you believe that in a weeks time it will be Christmas day and the day I gave you Holly," he smiled taking her hand as she lent forward while resting her elbows on the table in front of her "And gave you this ring?" he smiled gently rubbing her engagement ring.

"I know, it's gone so fast." she smiled at him while resting her chin on her hand as he let go of her other hand and moved it onto her arm gently rubbing it.

"So much has happened since, some good and some bad." he said looking at her as she looked down "How am I ever gonna top this Christmas?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"Just you being here is my Christmas present." she smiled cupping his face with her free hand.

"Same to you, of course." he grinned and lent closer, giving her a small kiss as two figures stood next to them, as he pulled back he looked up to see who it was as Clarisse turned.

"You?" she said while looking at them "What are you doing here?"

"Please can I talk to you?" Harriet asked while pulling out the spare chair and sat down "Please just give me a few minutes?" she asked while Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other "Please Clarisse?"

Clarisse sat back with a sigh while resting her arms back on the arms of her chair "Fine, you have two minutes." she looked at her then Stephen then back at Harriet.

"I know you've seen Steve." Harriet started.

"Yes I have, he told me some stuff and frankly I am shocked at you." Clarisse answered "How could you do that to your husband, to your own children?" she shook her head and sipped some of her wine and looked at her while putting the glass down.

"I know, I wish I never did it but I just got caught up." Harriet started as Stephen sat down in the other chair "I hate that I did it, I hate that I kept it from them."

"How could you do it?" Clarisse said looking at her "How could you sleep with someone else and go on to have his baby letting Steve think that they were his?"

"Only Sasha isn't his, Jason is his." Harriet said.

"How can we believe that?" Clarisse answered.

"Because I wasn't having an affair when he was conceived." Harriet snapped and looked at them.

"Who's Sasha's father? Doesn't she have a right to know?" Clarisse answered as Harriet looked at Stephen then back at Clarisse "Oh this get's better and better doesn't it?" she looked at her "You don't even know?" she shook her head.

"I do, I just can't tell you." Harriet answered while looking down then back at her.

"You know what, I don't even want to know!" Clarisse snapped while leaning over and grabbed her bag, getting her purse from it and put her bag back down "The whole thing is just shocking... wait a minute," she looked at Stephen "Why are you here for?"

"I'm here to support our sister." he answered "Unlike you." he snapped.

"What?" Clarisse gasped while slumping back in her chair then shook her head while leaning forward "Doesn't that go against everything you've told me?" she whispered while putting her hand on the table "I didn't think you liked cheaters?" she snapped.

"This is different, she's our sister and alone." Stephen answered.

"Alone?" Clarisse gasped while looking at Harriet then back at Stephen in shock "You know I thought I was shocked at Harriet, but now I'm shocked at you." she snapped while looking at them "It's going against everything you told me, once a cheater always a cheater."

"This is different, Clarisse." Stephen answered her.

"How the hell is this different?" she snapped while banging her hand back on the table and said in an angry low voice "She cheated on her husband and had someone elses baby, letting him go on thinking that she was his and poor Sasha thinking that he was her father." Clarisse snapped while shaking her head "You can support her and stand by her when the person I love with all my heart did it once, didn't father a child with her and you ignore him because he cheated, and you didn't even want me to marry him." she said getting really angry while putting her hand on her chest "You have both hurt me, I want nothing to do with you anymore, I wash my hands of the pair of you."

"Clarisse, Please!" Harriet exclaimed while looking at her.

"You say she's alone?" Clarisse snapped "I'm the one whose alone in this, you carry on supporting her, I don't care anymore!" Clarisse snapped.

"Calm down Clari." Joseph whispered while putting his hand on her arm.

"You make me sick, the pair of you!" she stood up "I'm going to go and pay, and by the time I come back you need to be gone." she pointed at them "You are nothing to me, the pair of you!" she snapped and started walking away then come back, pointing at them again "Do not follow me, or you will regret it!" she glared at them then walked off again.

Joseph sat and watched them leave then looked over at Clarisse as she paid the bill then came back a few minutes later, put her purse back in her bag and sat back down with a sigh.

"It's ok Clarisse." Joseph whispered while leaning over, putting his arm around her placing his hand on her back as she lent forward while looking down "You have me?" he whispered as she looked up at him.

"Thank you." she whispered while he moved and gave her a hug.

"You have our family too, remember?" he asked while looking into her eyes as she nodded "How about we go to our pad tonight?" he asked while watching her finish her drink.

"That sounds lovely." she nodded while putting her glass down "I would love that, thank you." she smiled as he took her hand and kissed her fingers "You always know how to cheer me up." she smiled

"Of course." he chuckled "We have known each other long enough for me to know this, you know?" he smirked as she smirked back with a nod.

After a few minutes they headed outside.

"I thought you went in your limo this morning?" he asked while standing in front of her.

"No, I had Shades take me in my range rover." she smiled and pointed to it as he looked then looked back at her.

"Ahh ok, well my car is up there a little more." he smirked looking towards it as Clarisse focused on him as he took hold of her hands holding them down either side of them "And I was wondering if a certain Queen would like ditch her driver and come shopping with me?" he smirked as she looked up at him.

"A certain Queen is wondering why?" she smirked.

"Just because." he smirked and kissed her nose.

"Well in that case." she giggled giving his hands a squeeze "We have to tell Shades though, or he will worry with after what happened before."

"Yeah that's true." he smiled while walking over to him with her, still holding onto one of her hands.

They stood next to him for a moment as he chatted to someone on his phone while leaning back against her car, Clarisse and Joseph smirked at each other then looked back at Shades as she cleared her throat making him jump and quickly hang up.

"Sorry, Your Majesty." He exclaimed while looking at them.

"It's ok Shades." Clarisse smiled "I just wanted to let you know I am going with Joseph, so you can head home now."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." he nodded getting the keys from his pocket "See you later." he opened the car door as Clarisse and Joseph started walking off.

"Oh and Shades." Clarisse stopped and looked back at him as he stopped and looked at her "Just because I'm not with you, doesn't mean you need to drive like a loony, I want my car back at the Palace in one piece this time, unlike last time." she smirked "Understand?"

"I do." Shades nodded and laughed as he watched them walk off.

As Clarisse and Joseph headed off shopping Shades headed back to the Palace, and a couple hours later they arrived home to. While Joseph got the bags out the trunk, Clarisse inspected her car to make sure it was in one piece.

"Well?" Joe asked as she stood back next to him and closed the trunk for him.

"Its in one piece." she smiled standing back and looked at it "I was thinking about getting a new one though." she said looking at Joe with a cheeky grin.

"No, you have enough already." he exclaimed while shaking his head.

"Oh but one more, wouldn't really hurt." she giggled as they started heading to the stairs.

"What one are you after this time?" he smirked at her "Maybe Santa will bring it for you." he smirked as she smirked back at him.

"Oh I couldn't ask Santa for a new car, they cost way to much for him." she giggled as he put his hand on her lower back while they headed up the stairs and through the doors.

"Well me and Santa are pretty good friends, maybe I could pull some strings." he smirked as she looked back at him.

"I'm not telling you." she smiled walking into her office.

"Why?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"Because I know you will go and get it, when I want to buy it for myself." she said putting her jacket up on the back of the door and came back out, heading towards the stairs.

"Oh come on, I'm stuck on what to get you." he sighed following her.

"I told you already." she whispered as she carried on up the stairs.

"What did you already tell me?" he asked walking next to her as she stopped.

"I told you, you are my present this year." she put her hands up cupping his face "That's enough for me." she smiled and kissed him.

"Clari?" he frowned.

"Clari nothing." she answered and walked into their suite, shutting the door after him.

After a little while Clarisse had a soak in the bath, as Joe watched some sport on the tv in their bedroom. Only when she came out he was sleeping, she turned the tv off and headed into the suite, pulling up the door behind her.

"Where you going?" he asked while looking over at the door.

She came back in and looked at him "You were sleeping so I was trying to leave you to it." she said walking back over and climbed on the bed beside him.

"Yeah I felt a bit tired." he said watching her snuggle close to him and put her hand over onto the back of his head "I was thinking, I know we talked about heading to our pad tonight, but can we stay here instead?" he asked as she played with his hair.

"Of course." Clarisse nodded "We can go another night, that's fine." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." he whispered giving her a small smile.

They stayed up on the bed talking for a while then headed down to have dinner with everyone else, afterwards Clarisse caught up with everyone and spent time with the girls as Joe watched some more sport up in their suite, after she was done she headed upstairs and sat watching a film with him.

After it finished they got ready for bed and as Clarisse sat rubbing cream into her hands Joseph came out the bathroom and climbed into bed beside her.

"I had fun today." she smiled as he looked at her "Thank you."

"Anything for you." he grinned at her and turned his lamp off, pulled the covers over a little and lent closer to her, giving her a kiss while putting his arm around her back.

"Are you ok?" she asked while looking at him as he nodded and kissed her again while running his hand up onto the back of her head, pushing her back a little. "Joseph?" Clarisse whispered between kisses.

"Mmhmm?" he moaned and carried on kissing her for a second before stopping and looking at her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, are you ready?" she whispered as he nodded.

"I am more than ready?" he nodded and kissed her jaw then her shoulder.

"As long as your sure?" she whispered as he nodded again.

Several moments later they were making love for the first time after Joseph got shot. Only just as things were about to get heated between them, Clarisse ran her hands down his sides as Joseph stopped and pushed her hand away in anger.

"Joseph?" Clarisse gasped while looking at him "Did I hurt you?" she asked feeling a little scared.

"No." he shook his head and kissed her while pinning her arm down on the bed, then rested his forehead against hers "I can't do this, I'm sorry." he whispered and kissed her while climbing off and sat up next to her.

She lay still for a second and sat up, rubbing his arm while kissing his shoulder "It's ok Joseph." she looked at him as he shook his head.

"No it's not!" he exclaimed and climbed of the bed, walking into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

She watched and sat on the bed in surprise for a few moments before getting dressed and walked over to the bathroom door, gently knocking on it.

"Joseph?" she whispered.

"It's open." he answered and watched her come in.

"Have you been crying?" she asked looking at him sitting on the seat while shutting the door "I hurt you, didn't I?" she asked walking over to him.

"No." he shook his head "You didn't, I'm so sorry." he looked up at her "I thought I was ready but I wasn't."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." she whispered while putting her arms around his shoulders while standing between his legs.

"I failed you though?" he whispered while putting his hands on her thighs and looked up at her.

"No you didn't, so don't even think you did." she whispered while wiping his stray tears away and kissed his forehead.

After a moment he pulled her down to sit on his knee, as they sat talking.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." he said looking at Clarisse as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"But it's gone midnight." she exclaimed.

"I know, but I just need to clear my head, I won't leave the Palace grounds, I promise." he said looking at her then buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Well I can't stop you." she whispered while playing with his hair and closed her eyes.

"Thank you." he kissed her neck and looked at her.

A few moments later she was stood in the suite, watching him walk out. She sat down for a while then headed to the kitchen to get some coffee and sat thinking when Sofia came down with Ella.

"Mom?" She stopped and looked at her.

Clarisse looked at her and smiled "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" she asked walking over to her as Ella smiled at her.

"Hey you." she smiled taking Ella from her "I am here because I couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Sofia whispered while grabbing a bottle and put it on to heat up "Where's Daddy?"

"He went for a walk." she answered and kissed Ella as she laughed.

"At this hour?" she asked.

"Yea, he got upset over something and went for a walk to clear his head." she said resting Ella on her chest.

"He is ok isn't he?" Sofia asked standing next to them again "I mean since what happened he doesn't seem himself."

"I noticed that too." Clarisse nodded "I guess we just need to give him time."

"Yeah." Sofia agreed and offered her the bottle "Would Grandma like to feed her?" she smiled.

"Of course." Clarisse nodded with a smile while taking the bottle.

Sofia sat down and watched as Clarisse started feeding her.

"Mom, I'm glad you were up actually I wanted to talk to you about something." Sofia said as Clarisse looked up at her "Can I ask you something? you know, something personal?"

"Of course darling, what would you like to ask me?" Clarisse smiled and looked down at Ella as she drank her milk while grasping Clarisse's hand.

"Well, I just wondered how long it was before you, you know after having us kids?" Sofia asked with a blush.

Clarisse thought a second and looked up at her "Oh you mean have sex after having you kids?" she asked as Sofia nodded "Well let me think a moment." she said closing her eyes then opened them with a small smile "After I had Pierre, it was a year before I felt comfortable, after having Philippe though, it was 6 months after." she smiled "With you, it was the same as Philippe, 6 months." she nodded and looked back down at Ella.

"And after Olivia?" she smiled as Clarisse looked up at her.

Clarisse looked back down at Ella "Shamefully 3 weeks after." Clarisse said not taking her eyes from Ella.

"Oh my, what?" Sofia laughed a little as Clarisse looked up.

"We couldn't help it." Clarisse blushed "I will tell you this though, don't do it unless you feel comfortable about it, as other wise it will hurt."

"Did it hurt with you?" Sofia asked.

"No, I was fine." She smiled.

"Cool." Sofia smiled "Thanks Mom, I know I was a nightmare in my teens but I am glad we are friends now."

"So am I." Clarisse smiled "Listen I'm probably not going to get any sleep tonight so why don't you go on back to bed and I will take care of Ella for the rest of the night."

"Are you sure?" Sofia asked while standing up.

"Of course, no point both of us being up is there?" she smiled and looked down at Ella "Just put the travel cot up in my room then go back to bed?"

"Ok." Sofia smiled moving around and hugged her "Thanks Mom." she smiled and kissed Ella's head "Be good for Grandma and Grandpa." she smiled and left them to it.

After a little while Clarisse headed upstairs to her suite, sitting back against the headboard, snuggled in the pillows with Ella resting on her chest as Clarisse read her a story. Not long afterwards Clarisse realized Ella was sleeping, she kissed her forehead and rested her cheek against the side of her head as she thought about Joseph.

Not long after Joseph came back and noticed Ella sleeping on Clarisse's chest, he walked over and tried to lift Ella from her without waking them. But as he lifted her Clarisse opened her eyes as Ella started crying a little.

"Shh, it's alright." Joseph whispered while walking over and put her in the travel cot as Clarisse watched "That's it flower, you go back to sleep." he whispered while stroking the top of Ella's head as she settled down again.

"You are so cute with her." Clarisse whispered coming over and put her arm around his waist, while leaning over and checked on Ella.

"Of course." he smiled at her "Wasn't I cute with our girls?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"Of course." she nodded with a smile.

"Good." he grinned and kissed her then headed over to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came back out and climbed into bed next to Clarisse.

"How did we end up with Ella tonight by the way?" he asked turning his lamp off.

"Oh I gave Fia the night off." she chuckled while looking at him "Did you have a nice walk?"

"I did, didn't help much though." he said looking at her as she snuggled up to him "I'm sorry about what happened earlier." he whispered while putting his arm under her head and around her shoulders.

"Don't be." she shook her head while looking at him "You have know reason to be." she smiled and kissed his jaw.

"By the way I know what car you want now, I know I was a bit slow guessing." he smirked as she tipped her head back and looked at him "But I know what it is." he winked.

"Don't get it me Joseph, I've told you already that you are my present this year." she smiled "Or how about you get me a present in the form of a little brother or sister for Holly, you know, like we talked about?" she smiled at him.

"Of course, yes that's a great idea." he kissed her a couple times "We will have to wait and see what Santa brings you on Christmas morning then won't we?" he smirked as she put her hand on his chest while lifting her head and looked at him.

"I mean it Joseph, don't get me that car I want to get it myself." she said "The dog and you are all I need." she smiled as he laid smiling at her "I'm not gonna win this am I?" she asked as he shook his head "But I wanted to get the car myself."

"Lets wait and see." he smirked at her as she frowned at him "Anyway." he smirked and kissed her "Now I think sleep is calling?"

"I couldn't agree more." she smiled and rested her head back down "Good night?"

"Good night my Love." Joe whispered and kissed the top of her head.


	74. 74: Love Is In The Air, Part 1

_Hey tengland2 thanks for reading and commenting! Thanks to everyone else who read it too! _

_Thank you._

ooOoo

A couple months later, It's Valentines Day.

"Clarisse?" Joseph whispered while leaning closer to her "Wake up." he said while moving his arm over her, under the covers as she started to stir.

"What is it?" she whispered, her eyes still closed "What time is it?"

"It's nearly 6 and I need to tell you something." he whispered while putting his hand on her stomach, which she quickly grabbed as she laughed "It's important." he smirked as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Nearly 6?" she gasped suddenly realizing what he said.

"Yeah, sorry I did try and wait till your alarm went off, but well," he smirked "I can't wait any longer..." he smiled.

"Whats the matter?" she said while closing her eyes again.

"I have a little problem, that need's your attention." he smirked at her.

Hearing the smile in his voice she opened her eyes "What would need my attention at this time of morning?" she asked as he moved closer and kissed her shoulder "You can't be serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, look?" he said lifting the sheets for her to look and looked at her as she gasped "Told you?" he grinned as she rested her head back down.

"Oh my..." she smiled as he leaned over and kissed her slowly "How did this happen?" she asked.

"Well I was laying here trying to get to sleep and well, I suddenly started getting aroused." he smiled while running his hand down onto her thigh.

"What was you thinking about?" she asked.

"You, of course." he exclaimed and started kissing her again.

* * *

"Well," Clarisse smirked at him while tilting her head back "That was a lovely wake up call." she smirked as he lifted his head "Thank you." she grinned.

"You're welcome." he smirked and kissed her a couple times "We do have a lot of catching up to do, so brace yourself." he laughed as she raised herself up on her elbow "Happy Valentines Day my love." he smiled cupping her cheek.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too, my sexy Husband." she smirked putting her hand up onto his neck and kissed him a couple times then started to climb of the bed, and laughed as Joseph pulled her back under the covers "Joseph, I need to get up and get ready." she smiled contently as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just a few more minutes, please?" he whispered kissing her shoulder.

"Ok," she smiled resting her hand on his arm "A few more minutes." she smiled as she felt him smiling against the back of her neck.

"Thank you." he kissed her neck a couple times, then snuggled with her.

* * *

After breakfast, Clarisse got ready and headed downstairs to her office, seeing Charlotte come in the front doors as she stepped of the last step.

"Good morning Charlotte." Clarisse smiled her way as she turned to her.

"Good morning, Mom." Charlotte smiled while walking over to her "I have that thing you wanted me to get." she winked and handed her the bag.

"Oh thank you." she peered inside and smiled at Charlotte "Thank you darling." they headed into her office "Remember it's our little secret, ok?" She said putting it away.

"Of course." Charlotte nodded "Are you ready for your meeting this morning?" she asked.

"Oh of course." Clarisse smiled while sitting at her desk and slipped her glasses on.

"Good." Charlotte smiled "I will go and get you some coffee?" she asked while putting a file down on the desk.

"Please, that would be great." Clarisse smiled at her as she smiled back and walked away.

As Charlotte left the room Clarisse picked up the file, opening it and got to work. Not long after Charlotte came back with the Prime Minister. After a couple hours he left, and Charlotte brought a couple things in for Clarisse.

"Mom, these came for you while you were in your meeting." Charlotte smiled placing some flowers on the table in her office as she stood up and walked over.

"Oh aren't they lovely?" Clarisse said standing next to them and took the card reading it to herself then started laughing.

Charlotte looked at her and took the card as she smelt the flowers "Brace yourself?" Charlotte said reading the card and raised her eyebrow at Clarisse as she just smiled at her "I don't get it?" she asked.

"I'm not going to explain it either." Clarisse smiled as Shades appeared "Good morning Shades, what can we do for you?" she asked with a smile.

"These just came for you." he said putting a box on the table next to them.

"Hmm." Clarisse smiled while moving around and opened it to find a dozen cupcakes with a gasp she looked at the note on the box "Seriously, I just get to my perfect size and he wants me to get fat again?" she said looking at them "They do look yummy though." she smiled at Charlotte with a cheeky smirk "Shall we have one?" she asked.

"Yeah." Charlotte smiled as Clarisse nodded and handed her one then took one for herself.

"Shades?" Clarisse smiled while turning and rested her hip against the table "Would you like one too?" she smiled as Charlotte smirked.

"Oh no thank you, Your Majesty." he smiled.

"Oh come on." Clarisse smiled up at him "One wouldn't hurt now, would it?" she giggled with Charlotte and licked a bit of the icing while turning to Charlotte "Mmm so delicious."

"Mmm." Charlotte nodded in agreement.

"Help yourself." Clarisse said looking back at him then moved to her desk and laughed with Charlotte as he rushed out the room.

After a little while Charlotte left her to it, as Sofia came in.

"Ooo cupcakes." Sofia smiled as Clarisse looked up.

"Help yourself darling." Clarisse smiled over at her and watched as she picked one up "I thought you were leaving today?"

"We are, in a bit." Sofia smiled as she walked over to her desk "What you up to?" she smiled.

"Just going over a couple things to do with the meeting this morning." Clarisse smiled up her.

"Ahh ok." Sofia nodded while noticing her smile "Hmm."

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked while standing up and walked over to the table, grabbing another cupcake and walked back over to desk.

"Is that the silk scarf Daddy got you?" she asked as Clarisse looked down at it then smiled back at her.

"It is indeed." Clarisse smiled and looked back at the paper work.

"Alright, someone got lucky last night." Sofia exclaimed as Clarisse choked on a bit of the cake.

"I beg your pardon." Clarisse exclaimed as Sofia smirked at her.

"Don't make out you don't know what I'm talking about, you have that smile, you got the twinkle in your eye and your swaying your hips." she smirked "It's been a while since we've seen all of that happen at once, and you are looking very... whats the word?" Sofia said while pretending to think "Sexy as Daddy would say." she smirked as Clarisse looked at her in surprise "Oh just admit it." Sofia laughed.

"Fia?" Greg said appearing in the door way as they both looked over at him.

"Please Greg, take your Wife away." Clarisse smirked at him then at Sofia.

"Oh Mom." Sofia chuckled while looking at her then noticed the card and picked it up "Brace yourself?" Sofia asked while looking up as Clarisse sat laughing "Is that it?" she said checking the back of the card and looked at Clarisse.

"Yes it is, it's a personal message and I'm not going to explain it," Clarisse smirked "And I'm not going to admit anything either." she smiled while standing up "Now I love you and everything but Paree is waiting." she said walking over and hugged her "Have fun and see you in a few days." she smiled gently pushing her towards the door.

"Trying to get rid of me, are you?" Sofia asked while putting her hands up and cupped Clarisse's face while standing in the door way "You don't have to admit anything, it's written all over your face." Sofia smiled and kissed her "Have a great night and see you in a few days."

"Thank you." Clarisse waved and shut the door, and walked back over to her desk as someone knocked on her office door "Sofia, go to Paree already." She called back while standing next to her desk and looked up to see Joe stood smiling at her "Oh it's you." she smiled.

"Oh thanks." he chuckled while walking over and stood in front of her desk.

"I didn't mean it like that, I thought it was Fia." she smiled "Hey you." she lent over as he lent over, meeting her half way "Thank you for the flowers and cakes." she smiled and kissed him a couple times while putting her hands down on the desk.

"You are welcome." he whispered between kisses and watched her stand back up straight. "Mmm mmm you are looking very..." he started and looked at Clarisse as she cut him off.

"Sexy?" she laughed as he nodded in agreement "Thank you." she smiled and looked back at her paper work.

"What are you doing anyway?" he asked while walking around and sat in her chair.

"Oh just some paper work that needs to be sorted out, but I'm reading it and reading it and something doesn't add up." she sighed while folding her arms "It doesn't click so to speak." she said looking down at him as he put his hand on the back of her knee.

"Hmmm." he moaned while looking at it "I think a certain Queen she should leave it and make out with me?" he smirked up at her.

"I wish." she smiled leaning over and kissed him before standing up straight "I have lots to do today." she stood back and walked over getting another cupcake and came back "Would you like a bite?" she asked while leaning back against the desk.

"Of course?" he smirked as she lowered her hand and let him take a bite "Thank you." he nodded and put his hand on the back of her knee again as she took a bite and looked down at him.

"These are yummy." she smiled as he started to massage the back of her leg.

"Oh I have had better." he winked with a cheeky grin as he moved his hand up her thigh, under her skirt.

"Joseph?" she said while looking at him "Stop it." she tried to move away, but he grabbed hold of her "Joseph." she laughed as he grabbed the cake from her hand and kissed her backwards on her desk, biting her lip and rested his body on top of hers "The door?" she whispered as he started kissing her neck.

"Is locked." he said grabbing her arms and pulled her up, turning them around and kissed her back against the wall while putting his hands on her thighs, hitching up her skirt "Oh god Clari" he whispered between kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Joseph calm down." she whispered as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Never." he answered and pressed his lips against hers taking them in a fiery kiss as he put his hands up onto her cheeks, letting them wonder down onto her neck while pressing his body against hers back against the wall.

"Mmm Joseph." Clarisse moaned as he started kissing her neck again and felt him lift her top up, and pulled back to remove it then started kissing her again.

After a few moments as they tried to undo his belt, they turned back around and Joseph gently pushed her down on her desk, standing between her legs as she raised them up against his hips while he gripped them and pressed down on her body making her moan while kissing her. Standing up a few moments later he managed to step out of his pants as she quickly removed hers and sat up, as he stepped closer to her and kissed her.

"Not on the desk." she exclaimed while tipping her head back as he kissed her neck.

"Over it?" he smiled against her neck then lifted his head while she placed her hand on the back of it.

"No." she exclaimed feeling his hands on her thighs and took his lips in a hungry kiss while gripping his hair in the grasp of her hand.

"Mmm feeling rough are we?" he smirked "I like it!" he said kissing her and lifted her off the desk, rushing over to the couch.

* * *

Clarisse smiled as Joseph kissed the back of her shoulder "Mmm... I'm getting to old for this?" she whispered while moving onto her back and looked at him.

"You're NOT old." he smirked kissing the corner of her mouth.

"To do crazy things like what just happened I am." she smiled putting her hand up cupping his cheek "Not to mention doing it on my office floor." she smirked.

He laughed "Yes that was a surprise, but well the couch was just not big enough." he smirked and kissed her a couple times "I wanted room." he grinned as she laughed.

"Yes you did." she smirked "Feeling a little sore now though." she sighed.

"Oh well." he whispered while moving his arm over her, lifting the blanket up "I can soon sort that out." he said and started kissing his way down her body slowly.

"Joseph." she laughed and bit her bottom lip while putting one of her hands up on the top of her head "Oh God Joey." she moaned "Mmm."

* * *

Joseph leaned back on the edge of her desk and watched Clarisse dress and stand in front of him while pulling her top down.

"I can't believe we just did that in here?" she smirked while slipping her shoes on.

"I know, I can't believe you let it happen either?" he grinned while extending his arms out, taking her hands as she stepped between his feet.

"You made me do it." she exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, taking her hands with his "Not that I can say No to you!" she smiled.

"Alright, I will take full blame for that." he laughed and kissed her neck as she let go of his hands, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

After a second she pulled her head back, leaving one arm around his shoulders and placed her other hand on the back of his shoulder while looking into his eyes.

"This is turning into an interesting Valentines day." she smiled and kissed him.

"Indeed." he nodded in agreement then smiled as she moved her hand, placing her finger on his lips "I love you Clari." he whispered against her finger then kissed it.

"I love you too." she smiled getting lost in his eyes as he started kissing her slowly.

After a few minutes someone knocked on the door, Clarisse lifted her head and looked at Joseph.

"You locked the door right?" she whispered as he nodded "Ok." she said stepping back and headed over to the door as Joseph sorted himself out.

"Ok go?" he said and watched her try to unlock the door then laughed as she turned to him "Whoops I thought I had locked it." he chuckled as she looked back at the door.

She opened it to see Pierre stood there "Pierre?" she smiled while putting her hand on the edge of the door "What can I help you with?" she smiled and looked at Joseph as he groped her ass while walking past, kissing her quickly then carried on with a nod to Pierre as he passed him and headed upstairs.

"Never mind." Pierre said and walked away.

Clarisse giggled to herself and headed upstairs to get showered and changed. When she came back down she joined everyone for lunch then headed back to her office to finish the paper work she started earlier, when Charlotte came in and they sat talking for a while.

"Who is texting me?" Clarisse asked grabbing her phone and checked to see she had a text from Joseph "Hmm, he's in the Palace and he texts me." she said and whispered the message to herself as Charlotte looked at her _'Some like it hot and some sweat when the heat is on'_ she smiled while putting her hand up onto her chest.

"Are you ok, Mom?" Charlotte asked as Clarisse looked up.

"Yes, I am perfect, thank you." she grinned and replied to the text and got back to her paper work.

"Ok." Charlotte smirked at her then sorted out some paper work.

Moments later, they heard a loud crash making them look at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Clarisse asked while watching Charlotte rush over to the window.

"Oh god." Charlotte said looking at Clarisse "It's your car." she exclaimed while rushing out the office and over to the front doors followed by Clarisse.

Charlotte gasped as Clarisse stopped next to her and saw Jason opening the drivers door, only to find Olivia sat crying while holding onto the steering wheel.

"Olivia." Clarisse exclaimed.

_To Be Continued..._


	75. 75: Love Is In The Air, Part 2

Thanks again to tengland2 for your comment and to everyone else for reading :)

ooOoo

_...Continued._

"Charlotte find Joseph for me please?" Clarisse exclaimed and headed down the stairs and over to Jason and Olivia as she got out the car "What happened?" she said noticing Olivia's head was bleeding.

Jason started "I was teaching her some basics of the car, and..." he stopped as Clarisse glared at him.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed "You let her behind the wheel when you know she can't even drive?" she exclaimed.

"Mom it's not his fault, I asked him too." Olivia cried and felt Clarisse's hands cupping her face "Please don't be mad at him, it's my fault."

"No it's not." Clarisse said shaking her head as Joseph ran over, stopping just before running into them.

"What happened?" He exclaimed and looked at Clarisse.

"How could you be so stupid Jason?" Clarisse snapped and looked at Joseph "We need to get her to the hospital."

"Mom I'm fine." Olivia said trying to pull free from her grasp.

"I don't care you may feel fine but you may not be fine, we are going young lady!" Clarisse exclaimed and looked at Jason as Joseph helped Olivia over to his car "You to Mr!" she snapped pointing to the car as he shook his head "Get in that car Now!" she snapped and watched him move getting in the car.

* * *

After spending the next few hours at the hospital and after being given the all clear they headed home, in silence.

Looking out the window Olivia noticed they were back on the Palace grounds "Does this mean I can't have my driving lessons now?" She whispered while looking at Clarisse sitting in the front.

"Yes!" Clarisse answered while looking out her door window.

"That's not fair." Olivia exclaimed "It was my first time behind the wheel."

"I don't care, nothing is ever fair Olivia." Clarisse said looking back at her then at the Palace as they parked.

Joseph turned in his seat "Why don't you two go on inside, I want to talk to your Mom." Joseph said looking back at Olivia and Jason, they both nodded and got out "Clarisse?" Joseph said looking at her as she shook her head.

"I'm not giving in," she looked at him "She could of killed herself." she exclaimed.

"Yes you are right it could of been a lot worse than what it was, but as she said it was her first time behind the wheel." he reached over taking her hand "She's learned her lesson, and people say they learn from their mistakes." he added as she looked at him.

She looked down with a sigh "I can't help it, it scared me Joseph." she said looking up at him with sadness in her eyes "I keep thinking of Philippe." she said looking back down.

"Ahh I see." he whispered and lent closer "It won't happen again Clarisse."

"You don't know that." she whispered while closing her eyes.

"You're right I don't, but lets give her a chance Clari, she want's her independence." he said as she looked up at him "You remember how excited she was when we said she could take lessons." he watched as she nodded.

"I do." she whispered while looking at the Palace.

"Don't take that away from her." Joseph whispered while giving her hand a little squeeze "There's something else, isn't there?" he asked as she looked at him.

"She's going to be 18 next month, she's our baby and she's all grown up." she whispered "It only feels like yesterday that we gave her life and here she is wanting to drive and become a young lady." she sighed while blinking a couple tears away "She's grown up so fast." she looked at him.

"Please don't cry." he said putting his hand up and cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb "She may be grown up but she will always be our baby, Clari." he offered a small smile "Both her and Fia will always be our babies." he nodded "And Philippe and Pierre of course." he watched as she nodded again "And don't be to hard on Jason, he was only trying to teach her the basics."

"I know, I know I snapped when I shouldn't off, but seeing her there with her head bleeding and crying I just couldn't help it." she said looking at him.

"I know that and he knows that too." he said watching her wipe her tears away "Come here." he said putting his arms up, giving her a hug as she lent into him "It will be ok Clari, I promise." he kissed her cheek while rubbing her back.

After a few minutes they got out the car and Joseph walked around to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest.

"This hug is much better, don't you think?" he asked as she nodded while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you." she whispered as he rubbed her back again.

"It's alright." he kissed the side of her head "Look at it this way," he started as she lifted her head and looked at him "She had a guardian angel just like I did and I believe he will always be there for her." he nodded as she gave a small smile "For all of us." he added.

"You're right." she nodded as they pulled apart "Thank you." she whispered while leaning back against his car and looked at her car.

"She did a good job destroying your car didn't she?" he asked while looking at the car then at Clarisse as she laughed "All I can say is good job you decided to wait on getting the new car." he smirked at her.

"I know." she nodded "Think it's a good enough reason to get a new one now." she said walking over to her car, lent over a little and ran her hand down the side of it "Many memories are coming back now." she smiled standing up straight while folding her arms and turned to Joseph.

"Ahh yes, but," he smiled while standing close to her "We can make new memories now." he smirked as she put her hand up, cupping his cheek "Wouldn't you agree?" he asked.

She nodded with a smile "I do agree." she lent closer and kissed him then looked back at her car for a second before walking forward "I'm going to go and talk with Jason."

"Ok." he stood and watched her walk off with her arms folded, shook his head a little then checked the rest of her car out.

After he was done he checked Jason's car, then headed inside. After Clarisse had a talk with Jason she headed to Olivia's suite, finding her sat talking with Pierre, when they realized she was there, Olivia ran over and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Mom." Olivia exclaimed while wrapping her arms around her "I didn't mean to do it." she whispered as Clarisse wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I know you didn't darling." Clarisse said looking at Pierre as he nodded while standing up.

"Pierre told me about Philippe." Olivia whispered while lifting her head and looked at her "I'm so sorry I scared you." she started crying.

"Don't be, it's ok." Clarisse pulled her into a hug as she started crying too.

Pierre watched them a second then left them to talk and headed downstairs and into the kitchen to get some coffee, after a while Joseph came in.

"Hey Pierre." Joseph said while looking at him as he slowly looked up.

"Hey, Dad." he answered and sipped his coffee, slowly putting it back down.

"Have you seen your Mom?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, she's up talking to Olivia." Pierre said looking at him.

"Ahh ok, I will leave them to it then." Joseph said getting some coffee.

"So is Olivia still allowed to have her lessons?" Pierre asked while watching Joe sit down next to him.

"I don't know, it's up to your Mom." Joseph said looking at him "I think she should, but then if your Mom says no, I guess she won't be able to."

"Yeah." Pierre nodded in agreement "You know she didn't want Philippe and I to learn to drive all those years ago, didn't you?" Pierre asked looking at him.

"I know, yeah." Joseph nodded "She hated the idea of Sofia learning to drive, but with Olivia I think she's finding it a bit hard, with her being the youngest and all." he said looking at him.

"I can understand that." Pierre said and sipped some more of his coffee.

After a while Clarisse came in, seeing Pierre and Joseph at the table she walked straight over to Pierre and cupped his face with both her hands and kissed his forehead as Joseph watched.

"Thank you so much." Clarisse whispered and hugged him.

"No problem Mom." Pierre said putting one arm around her, placing his hand on her side.

"What's going on?" Joseph asked as Clarisse turned a little, leaving one arm around his shoulders.

"I have an amazing Son, that's what's going on." she smiled putting her hand on Pierre's on her side and rested her head on his.

"I knew that already." Joseph smirked as Pierre chuckled and Clarisse stood up straight "Wait, have you changed again?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes, because the other outfit smelt of hospitals and I hate that smell." she said standing behind Joseph and put her arms around his shoulders.

"I think I'm gonna go and see if Charlotte want's any help." Pierre said standing up and left them to it.

Watching him leave, Joseph turned to Clarisse as she moved and sat beside him "What was that about?" Joseph asked.

"He talked to Olivia about what happened with Philippe and we had a little heart to heart upstairs." she said taking his coffee and took a sip "I also told her," she started while putting the cup down and looked at him "That she could still learn to drive, as much as it pains me you were right, she needs her independence."

He smiled "What did she say?" he asked.

"She was over the moon, of course." She smiled at him as he reached over, giving her thigh a little squeeze.

"She reminds me of you in so many ways." Joe smiled at her as she put her hand on his back.

"I really can't believe she's going to be 18 next month." she said going into a dream world.

"I know." Joseph nodded "She's so grown up."

"Indeed she is." Clarisse nodded and looked at him.

"Oh by the way, Shades is sorting out the cars." Joseph said looking at her "So you need to let him know what you want to do with yours."

"Ok, I will let him know in a bit." Clarisse nodded and turned in her seat properly.

After a few seconds Joseph smirked "How about," Joseph started while taking hold of Clarisse's hand as she looked at him "I cook us a lovely dinner tonight?" he smirked at her.

"Oh that sounds lovely, I would like that." she smiled.

"Good." he lent closer and kissed her shoulder as she giggled.

* * *

As Joseph went off to sort a couple things out Clarisse headed to Shades office to talk to him about the cars, however when she arrived he wasn't there so she sat and waited for him when something caught her eye she stood up and studied the monitors in front of her, leaning over to get a better look when Shades came in.

Seeing someone bent over in his office, he cleared his throat, mistaking her for someone else.

"Ahh Shades." Clarisse started while looking at the screen suddenly feeling a pair of hands grip her hips and pressed his groin against her ass.

"Hey hot stuff." Shades smirked and watched as Clarisse slowly stood up straight, he jumped back as she turned and looked at him "Oh my god, Clari... Your Majesty!" he exclaimed while putting his arms up "I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Clarisse smirked at his reaction "Shades I'm not holding a gun to you, you know?" she laughed as he looked at his hands either side of his head and lowered them.

"I'm so sorry." he said again "I honestly..." he stopped as she put her hand up.

"No need to be sorry," she smirked "Though now I have completely forgotten what I came here for" she said turning a little and looked at the monitors "Something else caught my eye," she pointed to the screens as she looked back at Shades "Is that..." she stopped as he started smirking at her.

"Uh huh!" he smirked as she looked back at the screen.

"Oh dear." She whispered feeling a blush wash over her, feeling embarrassed herself now "I have to go." she said rushing over to the door and opened it.

"Um... Your Majesty." he started while moving to his desk as she stopped and looked over at him "Aren't you forgetting something?" he said holding up a tape.

Her eyes grew wide and rushed over grabbing it from him "What did you see?" she snapped.

"Now come on, that's not fair." suddenly he found himself being pushed back with an angry Clarisse pinning him to the wall.

"I won't say anything about what you just did, if you tell me what you saw?" she said looking at him.

"I didn't see anything, I came in and saw you pulling your top down and stood in front of Joseph..." he said starting to feel a little scared.

"Are you sure?" she questioned him while raising her eyebrow.

"I am sure." he nodded "I realized something naughty must of happened so I took the tape out and locked it in my desk, I swear that's all I and I haven't told anyone else." he exclaimed as she stepped back "I'm not that stupid you know?"

"I know, I'm sorry." she said looking at the tape then looked at him "Our secret, ok?"

"Of course." he nodded and watched her rush from the room, with a sigh he sat down.

With a sigh she lent back against the door, holding the tape to her stomach. Seconds later she was rushing down the hall towards the stairs, when Sasha appeared.

"Aunt Clari?" she smiled as Clarisse carried on "Hello?" she said watching her stop and turn around.

"Sorry Sash, can't stop." she said starting to rush up the stairs and stopped looking at her.

"What?" Sasha asked while looking behind her then back at Clarisse "Is something wrong?"

Clarisse shook her head "No, nothing's wrong." she said and carried on up the stairs.

Seconds later she was rushing into her suite and locked the door as Joseph looked up from the paper.

"What's wrong?" he asked while watching her rush over to the tv and started messing around with it "Clari?"

"Hold on." she exclaimed and stood back pressing play.

Looking at her then at the tv he gasped, jumping up and rushed over "What the hell?"

"Oh dear god!" she said putting her hands up on her face while turning to Joseph.

"Where did you get this from?" he asked looking at her then back at the tv "Wait, that was a stupid question." he shook his head as she looked at him.

"When we had that trouble before, remember they put new cameras in my office?" she exclaimed and turned looking back at the tv "In MY office!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Oh yeah I remember now." Joseph chuckled while putting his hands in his pockets.

"This isn't funny!" she gasped turning around and looked at him.

"Is he keeping quiet?" he asked.

"Yes." she said looking at him "How can you be so calm?"

"Because there is nothing to worry about, if Shades says he is keeping it quiet then he will keep it quiet, Clari please don't worry, honestly." Joseph smirked and watched her spin back around and look at the tv "Our own sex tape, how funny." he laughed as Clarisse gasped.

"This isn't funny!" she said folding her arms.

"Oh." he laughed "There we go, falling of the couch." he smirked standing behind her and put his hands on her hips "I know your not worried, because if you were you would of turned it off by now?" he chuckled as she unfolded her arms and went to move forward to turn it off "Leave it." he whispered and kissed her shoulder.

"Joseph." she exclaimed while turning her head sideways.

"Relax." he whispered "No one will know about it Clarisse." he watched as she looked back at the tv and started to relax in his grasp "That's better." he smirked against her neck.

"Oh my." she whispered.

"What?" Joseph asked while looking at her.

"Look at your ass go." she smirked turning in his grasp and smiled at him.

"You like that huh?" he laughed as she put her arms around his waist and kissed his jaw.

"I may have." she smirked up at him feeling his arousal "So did someone else by the feels of it." she giggled as he grabbed her hand, stepped forward and turned the tv off "Again?" she asked as he pulled her towards the bedroom.

He just looked back with a smile and shut the door behind them.

* * *

"I am not putting on another outfit." Clarisse smirked while snuggling up to Joseph.

"Oh your gonna stay naked? I like it." he laughed as she playfully slapped his arm.

"No, I am not." she said lifting her head "I will just put on my pajamas instead." she smiled and kissed his chest.

"Well I am going to get dressed and go and make a start on dinner." he smirked as she rested her head back down on his chest.

"Ok." she smiled and moved, laying back "I best let you go or we will starve."

"Mm thank you, my love." he sat up and lent over kissing her "I would rather have you for dinner though." he whispered between kisses as she laughed.

"Maybe desert." she smiled at him.

"I like that better." he smiled and climbed off the bed and started getting ready.

She bit her bottom lip watching him get dressed "Will I have time to have a bath?" she asked while sitting up.

"Of course." he smirked at her while pulling his pants up and walked over while doing the zip up and stood next to the bed while sorting out his belt "And I don't want you coming down to check on me either, I want it to be a surprise so you are banned from the kitchen this evening."

"Oh what?" she gasped while looking up at him "That's not fair." she exclaimed.

"Sorry." he whispered with a smile, putting his head on the back of her head and bent over giving her a kiss "See you in a bit?"

"Of course." she smiled watching him walk out the bedroom.

He headed downstairs to make a start on dinner while Clarisse had a soak in the bath.

* * *

After dinner Joseph returned to the suite with dinner, afterwards he couldn't help but smile at Clarisse.

"What?" she smiled after sipping her wine and put her glass back down.

"I feel slightly over dressed with you sat there in your dressing gown and me proper dressed." he smirked taking her hand "By the way did I tell you that we are child free tonight?" he smirked and kissed her fingers.

"No you didn't, where's Olivia gone?" she asked "Oh wait, let me guess? Marla's?" She laughed as he nodded "Ok, and your not over dressed at all." she smiled cupping his cheek.

"I feel it though." he said looking down then back at her "Would you like more wine?" he smirked while picking up the bottle.

"No, not for me." she smiled covering her glass with her hand and watched him put the bottle back down "Thank you for dinner though, it was lovely." she smiled.

"You're welcome." he lent closer and kissed her a couple times.

"I have a surprise for you, close your eyes for me?" she smiled at him and was surprised he did that first time, she quickly stood up removed her dressing gown putting it over the back of the chair and smoothed the skirt of her dress down with her hands and turned sitting on his lap with a smile "Ok, you may open them now."

He slowly opened them to see her wearing the dress "Thee dress?" he asked as he ran his eyes down her body then back up at her as she nodded while biting her bottom lip "Mmm mmm mmm." he moaned wrapping his arms around her and kissed her neck making her laugh.

"Still fits after all this time, and seeing though its Valentines day today I thought I would wear it for you." she smirked.

"Oh baby." he exclaimed and kissed her "Thank you so much." he smiled "I can't believe you still have it though, after what happened?" he said taking her hand, locking his fingers with hers.

"I kept it, as a keep sake sort of thing." she said looking at him "How could I throw it away?" she whispered while he looked up at her "It holds to many memories to throw away."

"Indeed it does." he nodded and kissed her again.

After a few minutes she rested her forehead against his "Come on." she stood up still holding onto his hand, and led him over to their bedroom.

"It makes a change, it's normally me doing this." he laughed as she looked back at him.

"I know." she smiled walking backwards while slowly hitching up the skirt of her dress, teasing him.

"Damn you woman." he exclaimed and crouched down, putting her over his shoulder as she screamed out then laughed as he rushed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.


	76. 76: Birthday Surprises, Part 1

_Thanks for reading everyone and thanks to tengland2 and Honkytonkangel for your comments :)_

ooOoo

The following month, It's Olivia's 18th Birthday today.

After breakfast and giving Olivia her, her birthday presents Sofia and Olivia headed off for a morning of shopping as Clarisse headed upstairs to get ready and Joseph left to pick up another present for Olivia, arriving home an hour later and rushed into the suite just as Clarisse slipped on her shoes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Her car is here." he smirked "Shades is hiding it until after her lesson later on."

"Good," she smiled "What if she doesn't pass though?" she asked.

"Oh come on, she will pass." he nodded and grabbed her hand "Come on, you got to see it." he smirked as they headed downstairs and outside.

After a few minutes they reached where Shades had put the car.

"Red?" she asked and stopped next to it.

"Yeah, red." Joseph nodded "You're lucky it's red, she wanted pink." he laughed.

"Oh well thank you for getting her the red one." she laughed and walked around opening the drivers door and climbed in, checking things out "I really hope she passes now." she said putting her hands on the wheel and looked up at Joseph as he stood next to the car.

"She will, have a bit of faith." he smirked "And I know your not keen on the idea either." he smiled leaning in "But she will be fine." he whispered and kissed her.

"I know." she smiled and watched him step back then climbed out the car "It's perfect, she will love it." she smiled.

"Good, now," he said putting his arm around her shoulders as they started walking "I am going to go and pick up your new car." he smirked as she turned her head looking at him "Are you coming or staying here?"

"I'm going to stay here, I have some stuff I need to do." she smiled and lent closer kissing him while putting her hand up onto his cheek "See you in a bit then?" she asked.

"Yes you will indeed." he nodded.

"Thank you for getting it for me." she smiled and stepped forward as he stopped next to Paul's car "Hello Paul?" she smiled while putting her hand up.

"Hello Your Majesty." he smiled, waving.

Joseph smiled grabbing her hand "Come here?" he asked with a smirk.

"What wrong?" she asked stepping closer as he put his arm around her waist.

"I just wanted a kiss, that's all." he smiled and kissed her.

She kissed him a couple times then stood back "See you in a while." she smirked and headed up the stairs as he watched her.

After a moment he left with Paul as Clarisse went back to her office. After a little while Shades appeared with some papers for her to sign, after she read them she signed them then looked up at him.

"Shades, can I ask you something?" she asked putting the lid back on her pen as he nodded and stepped back, taking the papers with him.

"Of course, Your Majesty." he smiled "What can I do for you?"

"I know it's a bit late, as it happened a while ago?" she started and looked at him "But how come you didn't know that was me in your office?" she asked as his face fell.

"Oh well, I um... I was expecting someone else, and well you had changed your outfit again and when you spoke to me, I honestly thought it was Sa..." he stopped as Clarisse looked up at him in surprise "That someone I was waiting for." he said starting to feel hot "Um Your Majesty, truth be told I was waiting for Sasha."

"Sasha? My Sasha?" she asked as he nodded when suddenly it clicked "You and Sasha?" she asked as he smiled with a nod "And you thought I was Sasha?"

"Yes, see as I said when you spoke to me you sounded just like Sasha and because she too had gone to get changed I thought that was her in my office, I didn't expect to see you there." he answered "I'm still so sorry about that."

"It's ok, don't worry about it." she smiled at him "But what you've told me does make some sense now to why you both have those grins on your faces" she chuckled "Alright Shades, that will be all." she smiled with a nod.

"Thank you." he nodded and left.

She shook her head with a laugh and got back to her paper work, after a while Joseph arrived back with her car and as they were out talking the girls arrived back.

"You got a rav4?" Sofia exclaimed while rushing over "These cars are so awesome." she smiled climbing in the drivers seat "Can I take it for a test drive for you?" she laughed as Clarisse shook her head.

"No you may not." she answered as Sofia pulled a sad face.

"That's no fair, I'm never allowed to drive the big funky cars." she said climbing out.

"One day, I may let you." Clarisse smiled while Sofia gave her a hug "Don't be creeping now either." she smiled as Sofia stepped back.

Joseph checked the time and looked up "Maybe we should all go inside and have lunch as Olivia's driving test is soon." he watched as they all checked their watches.

"Ok, lets go?" Clarisse smiled and started walking inside with them following.

After lunch Olivia left for her driving test, Shades moved the car hiding it behind Joseph's and Clarisse's cars so she wouldn't see it when she came back, and Sofia and Sasha got it ready for her. When it was done Joseph and Clarisse came out with James and Lilly and stood talking with Pierre and Charlotte when Olivia pulled up, jumping out the car.

"I PASSED" She screamed while jumping up and down with Sofia and Sasha.

"Well done Sis!" Sofia exclaimed giving her a hug.

"We knew you would do it?" Sasha smiled as Olivia ran over, flinging her arms around Clarisse.

"Well done darling." Clarisse smiled and kissed her cheek as Joseph rubbed her back.

"Thank you Mom." Olivia smiled and hugged Joseph "Does this mean I can drive your car now?" she asked looking at Clarisse as she shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not, but we will look into getting you your own car soon." she smiled and got out her car keys "By the way can you do me a favor and get me the cd that's in the drivers door of my car please?" she asked handing her the keys.

"Ok." she started walking off while messing with her phone as Joseph stood next to Clarisse, putting his arm around her waist as she smiled at him then looked back at Olivia.

"Grammy?" Lilly said leaning back against Clarisse "I'm bored."

"It won't be long now darling." Clarisse lent over giving her the other car keys as everyone stood near her and watched Olivia "You know what you got to do, don't you?" she said leaning over a little and looked at Lilly.

"Of course." she nodded while looking up and gave Clarisse a kiss and looked back at Olivia.

Clarisse smiled as Olivia stopped "Now Lilly." Clarisse said rubbing her back and watched her run off over to Olivia as everyone watched.

"Olivia?" Lilly said standing next to her as she looked down "Grammy wanted me to give you these?" she smiled as Olivia took the keys and read the card as Lilly ran back to Clarisse.

"Well done." Clarisse smiled at Lilly and took her hand as Olivia looked over.

"For me?" she asked.

"Of course." Clarisse smiled while walking over with Lilly "Your own car." she smiled standing next to her.

"Really?" she exclaimed looking at the car then at Clarisse "Really?" she asked again.

Joseph laughed "Yes, really." he smiled as Olivia grinned.

"Thank you so much." she whispered giving Clarisse a hug.

"Why don't you go and pick Marla up in it?" Clarisse smiled.

"Really?" She asked again.

"Yes of course." Clarisse smiled.

"Come on sis, me and Sasha will come with you." she smiled looking at Clarisse "If Mom will watch Ella for me?" she smiled.

"Of course." she took Ella from her and rested her on her hip "Drive carefully though, please?" she exclaimed while watching them get in the car.

They waved them off, and as Joseph gave Lilly a piggy back ride while walking back with Clarisse, James ran off kicking his football around the green with Pierre. Not long afterwards the girls arrived back and checked on the party arrangements as Joseph and Clarisse left them too it and sat relaxing in the living room.

"I must say, you made the right choice with the color." Clarisse smiled at Joseph as he looked over.

"Of course." he smiled "I thought it was better than pink anyway."

"Indeed." Clarisse nodded as someone knocked on the door "Come in." she said looking over as Shades came in.

"Alright Shades?" Joseph asked as he shut the door.

"I need to talk to you about something?" Shades said standing next to the couch "I had a phone call from home, my Father is sick, I need to go home."

"Oh Shades I am sorry," Clarisse said looking at him "Take as long as you need off." she said.

"Thank you." he nodded "I will let you know what happens, when I know more."

"Of course, as I said take as long as you need, we have plenty of staff around." Clarisse said as Joseph lent forward.

"Who will take over while your away?" he asked looking at Shades.

"I don't know, I never thought about it?" Shades answered "I guess it's whoever you trust."

"I don't trust any of them." Joseph said "Well I do trust them, but not to run the team." he added and looked back at Clarisse then at Shades "I will do it?"

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed "No way." she sat up straight as he looked back at her "No Way!" she snapped.

_To Be Continued..._


	77. 77: Birthday Surprises, Part 2

_...Continued._

Joseph looked at her "What do you mean no way?" he asked.

"I can't let you do that again." Clarisse said shaking her head as Shades cleared his throat "Oh Shades, I'm sorry." Clarisse said looking at him "You may go, we will sort it out don't worry and don't forget take as long as you need." she offered "Take care."

They both watched him nod and leave, then Joseph looked back at Clarisse.

"It makes perfect sense if I take over again, it's only for a short time." he said watching her getting angry "I still have my gun license anyway, and I honestly don't trust any of the others to be in charge." he said looking at her "I know your mad Clari, but honestly could you see Max, Paul or even Colin look after the rest of the team?"

She watched him "No Way!" she snapped "You are not doing this Joseph."

"You want to stay protected right?" he said "Shades was the only other man I fully trusted to protect you, the others are ok as a team but not to be a head Clari." he took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Joseph.." she started as he lent closer and kissed her.

"I will be fine, I promise." he whispered.

"You can't say that, you may not be." she shook her head "I worried about you so much when you worked for me before, then when you said you were giving it up I jumped for joy as it meant I didn't have to worry about you anymore, then when you got shot last year." she shook her head getting upset "I can't let you do it, one of the others will have to do it, I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Clarisse, I don't trust any of them." he said pulling her closer to him and put his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, sorry." he said looking down at her.

"Ok, fine." she exclaimed while sitting up "Just because I have agreed to this, doesn't mean to say I'm happy about it!" she framed his face with her hands "Just be careful, please."

"I will, don't worry." he nodded while putting his hands up onto her wrists "I just want to protect my beautiful wife and babies, that's all." he lent forward and kissed her as she let go of his face and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Just be careful." she whispered looking at him, then buried her face in the crook of his neck "Or it won't be some crazy fool with a gun you need to worry about, it will be your crazy wife!" she laughed while lifting her head and looked at him "And I mean it!" she exclaimed while moving one of her hands onto the back of his head.

"Don't worry," he nodded "I know." he smiled and kissed her a couple times.

After a little while Clarisse moved, resting her legs over his as they chatted on the couch.

"We will have to start getting ready soon." Clarisse smiled at him.

"Indeed." he nodded as someone knocked on the door "Come in?" he called out and looked towards the door with Clarisse.

"Peter, Hello." Clarisse smiled standing up "I didn't know you were coming here today?"

"Yea I came to pick up Ella for the night." he smiled.

She smiled back "Oh yes, of course I remember now." Clarisse nodded "Well I will go and find Fia to let her know your here." she smiled and left the room to find Sofia.

Once she let her know, she gave Ella a hug then Sofia left with her, heading to the living room as Clarisse walked around with Olivia and Marla checking things for her party that night.

* * *

Clarisse sat at her dressing table doing her make up, when Olivia appeared.

"Hey darling." Clarisse smiled while turning to her and saw what she was wearing "Well..." she started "You really are grown up now aren't you?" she smiled as Olivia walked over and hugged her.

"Indeed I am." Olivia laughed as Clarisse looked down at her shoes.

"How high are they?" she looked up at Olivia as she took her hands and made her stand up "Ok, too high for me." she laughed putting her arms around her waist, giving her a hug as Joseph came in.

"Ok, did I miss something?" he stood looking at them as Olivia put her arms around Clarisse's shoulders "When did you get so tall?" he joked.

"She's got killer shoes on." Clarisse said pointing to them.

"Here try them on Mom, they are really comfy actually." she said slipping one off and pushed it towards Clarisse with her foot and held onto her hand as she stepped into it.

"Wow, they are." Clarisse said looking down "But they ain't my style though." She smiled stepping out of it, and pushed it back watching her slip it back on "Now I want you and your friends to have a great night ok." Clarisse smiled.

"Of course, Mom." Olivia smiled giving her a hug then stepped back "Hope you have a great night out at dinner." she beamed "And thanks for going out tonight." she smiled.

"Of course, but trust me though if it wasn't for your Father dragging me out tonight we would be here, believe me." she said putting her hands up and pointed to her "But just because we aren't here, doesn't mean you have to misbehave, the guards and some adults are still gonna be here you know?"

"I know." Olivia nodded with a cheeky smirk and hugged her again "See you later on." she kissed her cheek then rushed out the room.

Clarisse sighed as Joseph stood in front of her "That girl has grown up so much lately." she said sorting out Joseph's tie as he stepped closer and put his hands on her sides.

"They both have?" He said as she nodded in agreement.

"There you go." she smiled running her hand down the tie to straighten it out then moved sitting back down at her dressing table "Where has the time gone?"

"I know, it's shocking." he answered while walking over into his closet, slipping his shoes on and came back and sat on the edge of the bed watching her.

A little while later they headed downstairs, talked to Sofia, Sasha and Jason for a few minutes before leaving for dinner.

* * *

A few hours later, Clarisse and Joseph returned and while Joseph went to park the car Clarisse came into the hall and lent against the table as Sofia came in with Sasha.

"Mom, your home?" she smiled while walking over and hugged her.

"Yes I am." Clarisse smiled as she stepped back "How's the party going?" she asked.

"It's going good, though we don't know where Olivia has disappeared too." Sofia said watching her "Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"Oh, he's parking the car." she smiled and walked over to her office door "I need to change these shoes, they are killing me." she said putting the pin code into the lock and looked back at Sofia as she stood behind her, and opened the door.

"How was dinner?" Sofia asked watching her walk into her office and stop "Mom?"

"Olivia?" Clarisse gasped watching her jump up and stand next to someone, covering himself up with a cushion.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked rushing in to see and started laughing with Sasha.

"In my office?" Clarisse exclaimed as Joseph came through the door "Stay there, the pair of you?" she said stepping back and pulled the door up as Joseph walked over.

"Hey Darling." Clarisse smiled cupping his cheek "Can you do me a favor and get me a pair of my flats, I thought I had a pair down here but was mistaken." she smiled and kissed him as Sasha and Sofia smirked at each other.

"Of course." he smiled and headed off up the stairs.

When the cost was clear she gave Sasha her bag and opened her office door again, just as Olivia and her friend were getting dressed, Clarisse quickly shut the door again and stood with her hand over her eyes as Sofia and Sasha couldn't help but laugh.

Moments later the door opened as everyone looked at them.

"In my office, of all the places?" Clarisse exclaimed "Wait a minute, how did you get in?" she asked and heard Joseph whistling "Your Dads coming, stay here." she grabbed the handle and pulled the door up again and moved near the table with the girls as Joseph made his way down the stairs.

"What are we gonna do?" Sofia whispered as Clarisse looked at her.

"Keep cool." Clarisse whispered back as Joseph stood next to them "Oh darling, not those ones, they hurt my feet also." she smiled.

He raised his eyebrow at them and put his hands on his hips "Alright, what's going on?" he asked looking at the girls then at Clarisse as she shook her head.

"Nothing's going on Daddy." Sofia smiled.

"Somethings going on?" he asked looking at Clarisse "Clari?" he asked knowing she couldn't lie as both the girls looked at her.

She laughed nervously "Nothing." she shrugged.

He turned his head a little "Alright." he said looking at the shoes in his hand "So you don't want these ones?"

"No, they hurt." she nodded while folding her arms.

"Ok." he shook his head while heading back upstairs.

"That was close." Sofia whispered while looking at Clarisse as she watched Joseph disappear up the stairs and around the corner.

"Tell me about it." she said rushing over and unlocked the door again "Come on, out the pair of you." she whispered as they came out "Wait." she exclaimed and rushed over grabbing the corner of the cushion and followed them out, passing it to Olivia's male friend "Here you may keep that, no offense or anything but it's been somewhere..." she said motioning to where it had been and looked up at him "You may go now." she watched him walk away then she looked at Olivia.

"Someone's in trouble." Sofia said and walked of with Sasha.

"I will talk about the lock tomorrow, but for now young lady." Clarisse said putting her hands together "Just be lucky that wasn't your Father who caught you in the act." She said shaking her head.

"Mom, I'm 18 today you know." Olivia exclaimed while looking at her "I can do what I want." she exclaimed.

"I know, he knows that too, but to us your still our baby and you know what your Father is like." Clarisse said "He would of killed him, you know this." she watched as Olivia nodded slowly "Who is he anyway?" she asked.

"Marla's brother, Cain." Olivia said looking down "Sorry for doing it in your office, I didn't think you'd be home yet."

"Well it is nearly midnight, you know." Clarisse said watching her "Look at me?" she asked as Olivia slowly looked up "I know that this is going to happen and we can't stop it, it's apart of growing up." she sighed "I just wish I didn't catch you that's all." she pulled her into a hug "Now go before your Father comes back." she whispered and kissed the side of her head.

Olivia looked at her "Thanks Mom." she said and rushed off as Clarisse watched her.

"Now." Joseph said coming down the stairs as Clarisse moved and sat on the chair in the hall "Are these better?"

She slipped one of her shoes off and looked over at him "Yes, much." she smiled as he stood in front of her "Thank you." she took them and slipped them on.

"No problem." he smiled and watched her stand up, giving him a kiss and turned walking over to her office.

A few minutes later they sneaked into the party to check and make sure everything was ok, getting a drink and sat in the corner with Jason and Sasha when Olivia came over with Marla.

"What is this music?" she asked looking at Joseph while putting her arm around his back then looked at Olivia.

"It's called Rap, Hip hop that kinda stuff Mom." Olivia laughed and lent over "Thank you, your the best." She kissed her cheek.

"No worries darling." Clarisse smiled up at her.

"Are you going to stay? maybe do some shots with me?" Olivia smirked.

"Oh No." Clarisse exclaimed "We will be going in a bit." she smiled.

"You can stay you know?" Olivia said.

"Thank you, but we want to give you your space." she smiled and stood up giving her a hug.

"Thank you Mom." Olivia whispered and kissed her cheek while putting her arms around her waist "I love you lots and lots!" she laughed as Clarisse smiled at her.

"I love you too." Clarisse smiled and kissed her cheek.

After posing for a few photos with Olivia's friends for the photo albums, Clarisse and Joseph left them to enjoy the rest of the party and headed up to their suite. Only a few hours later Clarisse heard someone knocking on the suite door.

"Joseph?" she whispered.

"Hmmm, I'm going." He climbed out the bed and grabbed his dressing gown while disappearing through the suite as Clarisse remained laying down, moments later he returned "It's for you." he said climbing onto the bed.

"Who is it?" she said checking the time "It's nearly 4am." she gasped while sitting up.

"It's Marla, Olivia is being sick and crying for you." Joseph said looking at Clarisse "Do you want me to go?"

"No, it's alright." she climbed of the bed and grabbed her dressing gown "I will go." she said doing it up as she headed out the suite.

A few moments later she was in Olivia's suite and heading over to the bathroom, seeing her lent over the loo she sighed and walked over.

"It's alright, I'm here now." she knelt down beside her.

"I'm so sorry Mom." Olivia said looking at her.

"It's alright darling, not to worry." she said rubbing her back "Did you have to much to drink?" she asked.

"I think so." Olivia nodded "I think I'm gonna be sick again." she moved.

"Oh dear." Clarisse said holding her hair back for her, while rubbing her back with her other hand.

"I'm so sorry." Olivia cried.

"Don't be silly." she said grabbing a head band "But before your ill again lets get your hair tied back." she whispered and started brushing her hair back with her fingers and tied it back for her.

"I really wish you didn't see me throw up." Olivia whispered.

"Oh darling it's all part of being a Mom." she said looking at her "So please don't worry about it." she stood up and got her a glass of water "Here have some water?" she offered while kneeling back beside her.

"Thanks." She took the glass and took a couple sips then passed it back to Clarisse "Thank you."

"It's alright." Clarisse smiled and put the glass down.

Clarisse stayed with her and sat back against the bath, while still rubbing Olivia's back, not long after Olivia moved, resting her head on Clarisse's shoulder as she put her arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"I'm never drinking again." Olivia whispered.

"That will change soon." Clarisse laughed.

"Did you ever get so drunk you were ill?" Olivia asked while looking up at her.

"A few times yes," Clarisse nodded "The first time I ever got really drunk was my wedding night to Rupert, I really wasn't happy about the whole thing and so got drunk, he wasn't impressed as I was so ill for days after, it took a week before we consummated the marriage." she smiled as Olivia laughed.

"That serves him right." Olivia laughed again as Clarisse rubbed her arm "Have you ever got drunk like that with Daddy?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"I have once or twice yes." Clarisse nodded with a small smile

"Thank you for posing for photos with my friends, Mom." she said lifting her head and looked at her.

"It's alright." Clarisse smiled.

"They think you rock." she laughed while resting her head back down as Clarisse smiled "And Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm glad it was you who caught me and not Daddy." she whispered.

"So am I." Clarisse whispered and rubbed her arm again "I have to keep reminding myself you're at that age now, you've grown up so fast I keep forgetting." she sighed "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry, I really really am." Olivia whispered.

Clarisse didn't answer her, sensing she was getting sleep she left her and just rubbed her arm. Not long after knowing she was asleep she called out for Marla.

"Yeah?" She asked coming in.

"Can you please go and get Joseph for me?" Clarisse asked while looking up at her.

"Won't he be asleep?" Marla asked.

"No, he will be waiting for me to come back." she smiled "It's alright,"

"Ok." she nodded and walked out.

A few moments later Joseph appeared.

"Can you please lift her up and put her to bed, I wouldn't be able to do it and my ass has gone numb through sitting on this floor." Clarisse asked.

"Of course." he said crouching down and scooped Olivia up and headed into the bedroom as Clarisse stood up and rubbed her ass, coming out with the water a few seconds later.

"Right," she said putting the water down on the bedside table while bending over the bed pulling the covers over Olivia "Marla, I am going to leave this lamp on for her just in case she needs to get up again, is that ok?" Clarisse asked turning a little to look at her.

"Of course," Marla nodded while climbing into her bed.

"Thank you and thanks for coming to get me." Clarisse smiled and looked back down at Olivia, brushing her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright," Marla smiled at them then looked at Clarisse as she stood up.

"See you in the morning." Clarisse smiled and headed out the room with Joseph.

They headed back to their suite and went straight back to bed and fell straight to sleep.


	78. 78: The Biggest Shock Of All, Part 1

_Thank you tengland2 for reading and commenting, thank you to everyone else for reading too. _

_This was meant to be one part, but I got carried away when writing it so decided to make it a continue, I'm sorry._

ooOoo

Several days later.

Joseph awoke to find Clarisse was already up, hearing her move about the suite he slipped out of bed and headed over to the bedroom door seeing her rushing around the room.

"Clarisse, slow down." he smirked while she looked over.

"I can't!" she said grabbing a pile of books and started putting them down one by one.

"What have you lost?" he asked while walking over to her.

"The file I was working on yesterday," she sighed in frustration "I have to leave in 10 minutes for a meeting and I can't find it anywhere." she said slamming the last book down.

"Ok, first of all, please calm down." he said walking over to the shelves and grabbed a file "And second, Is this it?" he asked as she stopped and looked over.

"Yes," she exclaimed while rushing over and grabbed it while kissing his cheek "You're a star, thank you" she smiled and started rushing of when he grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling her back to him.

"Nothing," she shrugged with a smile "Everything's fine." she said looking down at her file.

"Clari? Don't lie to me." he whispered as she slowly looked up.

"I don't know," she started while walking away and sat on the couch "I just have a gut feeling something is going to happen today," she said watching him move and sat beside her "It doesn't help that today is the anniversary of Rupert's Death and Pierre is in a foul mood." she sighed.

"Oh dear," Joseph whispered while extending his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him "I'm sure he's just sad because of what the day is."

"Yeah, but he's never been in a mood on this day before." she said looking up at him "He has his Father's temper which we don't see often." she looked back at the file.

"I know, I remember." Joseph nodded "Remember I have been apart of this family for some time now Clari." he chuckled as she looked back up at him.

"I know, it's been a strange morning so far, I'm sorry." she said leaning closer and kissed him while putting her hand on his thigh "I better get going now or he will be up here to get me."

"Ok, well call me later on, maybe we could meet for lunch or something?" he asked as she stood up.

"I will see what time we get back," she said walking over to the door "See you later on." she waved and headed out the door.

* * *

"Well," Pierre exclaimed coming through the front door "That was a waste of time." he snapped as Clarisse came in the front door and watched as Pierre stormed into her office as Joseph came into the hall.

"I take it, it didn't go well then?" Joseph asked as Clarisse shut the door.

"You guessed right!" she sighed and slipped her jacket off, putting it over her arm as he walked over and gave her a kiss "And Pierre's mood has got a lot worse since leaving this morning." she sighed looking at him.

"I'm sure he will be ok soon, it is a hard day for him today after all." he said as she took his coffee and took a couple sips.

"Yeah, you're right." Clarisse nodded and looked at him "Can we skip lunch? I have a killer headache and still have a few things I must do." she asked as he put his arm around her waist taking his coffee back as Pierre came back out.

"Of course." he nodded and they both looked at Pierre.

"Are you coming or what?" he snapped while looking at them "We have lots too do!" he exclaimed.

"I think you need to go and chill before we continue this afternoon." Clarisse snapped back "Because I'm not doing anything with you when your in this mood so go for a walk or something," she snapped and walked into her office slamming the door behind her.

Pierre stood in surprise then looked at Joseph before walking out, slamming the front door behind him as Joseph chuckled while shaking his head in amusement at the pair as Sofia came in.

"Was that Mom?" she asked looking at him.

"Yea, but I wouldn't disturb her just yet." He said looking over at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Put it this way, she's not in the best of moods and shes got a headache." he smirked.

"Oh." she answered.

"Anything I could help with?" he asked while looking at her and sipped his coffee.

"Oh no." she giggled "Just woman's stuff." she smiled.

"Ok, well that's all your Mom," he said looking at the door then back at Sofia "I'd wait a while first." he nodded with a smirk "I will say though, those two are not good together when they are both in a mood." he laughed while walking back through to the kitchen.

Sofia watched him, then went off to do what she needed.

* * *

"Mom," Pierre said appearing at her door as she looked up "I'm sorry, can I come in?"

"Well that depends, have you calmed down?" she said looking at him while taking her glasses off "Have you been crying?" she said standing up as he came in and shut the door.

"I realized while I was over at the house that I was a jerk, and I'm sorry." he said looking at her as she walked over to him.

"Pierre, what's that matter?" she put her hand up cupping his face for a second, then put her arms around his shoulders "Are you missing your Father?" she asked while rubbing his back.

"Yea," Pierre nodded "I know it's been a few years since he's been gone, but I've just been thinking about him lately, you know with everything going on with Karen and that." he said pulling his head back and looked at her.

"I understand that, he kept something so big from his family back then, when he shouldn't off." Clarisse said cupping his face again and wiped away his tears.

Pierre nodded "I could never do that to Charlotte, I can't understand how he could do that to you." he said starting to cry again "I'm so sorry for what he done to you, Mom."

"Don't be darling," Clarisse said as tears pricked her eyes "You don't need to be sorry for your Father's mistakes." she said and hugged him, blinking away tears.

After a few moments she opened her eyes to see Joseph and Sofia stood in the door way, she shook her head at them to leave them alone then watched them leave while she gently rubbed Pierre's back.

"Come on, let's sit down." Clarisse said taking Pierre's hand and led him to the couch "Talk to me Pierre," she whispered "As even though it has been a few years, we never really talked did we?" she asked as he shook his head.

After talking for a couple hours, Charlotte brought the kids over, not knowing they were talking and as Charlotte stood at the door, James and Lilly rushed over to Clarisse and Pierre sitting on the couch.

"Is everything alright?" Charlotte asked as they looked over, upon seeing that they had been crying she looked at James and Lilly "I didn't mean to disturb you, James Lilly, come on?" she held her hand out for Lilly.

"No Charlotte it's alright," Clarisse said and looked back at Pierre as he hugged Lilly "You don't have to leave." she half smiled as Pierre stood up, with Lilly and walked over to Charlotte as James and Clarisse watched from the couch.

"What's going on?" James asked as he turned his head to look at Clarisse as she put her arms around him.

"I don't know," Clarisse shrugged and smiled at him before they both looked back at Charlotte and Pierre.

"Charlotte, you know I would never ever ever hurt you like my Father did with my Mom?" Pierre started as James looked back at Clarisse for a second then back at them.

Charlotte nodded "I know." she looked up at him as he put Lilly down "Pierre, your scaring me a little." she whispered as Lilly rushed back over to James and Clarisse as she pulled her onto her lap Pierre put his hands up, cupping Charlotte's face.

"Don't be scared, you know I love you and always will right?" he asked as Charlotte nodded "Good." Pierre smiled and started kissing her slowly.

"Um, Hello?" Clarisse gasped and covered Lilly and James eyes up with her hands "Young Children here people?" she laughed a little as Pierre and Charlotte pulled apart.

"Are you sure with what we talked about Mom?" Pierre asked while putting his arm around Charlotte's shoulders.

"Of course, go and enjoy yourself." Clarisse smiled "The children will be fine." she smiled.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked while looking at Clarisse and the kids then at Pierre "Pierre?" she questioned as he smirked at her.

"We are going on Holiday, just the two of us." Pierre smirked and kissed her cheek "Come on." he said taking her hand and led her out the office.

"Are we staying with you Grandma?" exclaimed Lilly.

"Indeed you are." Clarisse smiled and hugged her "Come on, let's go and let Grandpa know." she smirked while standing up.

After telling him he took them out on their horses with Jason and Sofia, so Clarisse could catch up with her paper work. But not long after Sasha knocked on Clarisse's door.

"Come In." she exclaimed while looking at Sasha come in.

"Is it a bad time?" she asked "It's just I needed to talk to you about something?"

"Oh no," she shook her head with a smile "What's wrong?" she asked sitting back in her chair as Sasha came over.

"This letter I had from my Mom." she said handing it to her and watched her read it to herself "Do you know?" she watched her look at the letter.

_"If you want to know who your father is, ask your Aunt?"_ Clarisse said again, then repeated it to herself before looking up at Sasha.

"Do you know?" Sasha asked while folding her arms.

"No, of course not!" she said starting to shake her head when suddenly something clicked, she read the letter again then looked back at her "Of course," Clarisse said slowly standing up "It makes sense now." she shook her head and grabbed her keys, passing her the letter back "I need to go somewhere, I will be back." she said rushing from the room.

"Aunt Clarisse?" Sasha said following her, outside onto the stairs.

"I won't be long." she called back and rushed over to her car, speeding away seconds later.

Sasha sighed while watching her drive off then came back in, not long after Joseph came in Clarisse's office, looking for her but found Sasha with the letter in her hand.

"What's wrong Sasha?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"I had this letter from my Mom," she said looking down at it as he stood next to her "Just saying that if I want to find out who my Dad is, ask Aunt Clarisse." she said looking up at him as he took the letter "When I asked her about it she said she had to go somewhere, then ran out the room." she sighed.

"Maybe she does know." he said looking at her "But she wants to make sure first?" he said looking at the letter then back at Sasha.

"Maybe." she shrugged.

Meanwhile the other side of town, Clarisse pulled up outside a house, braced herself and headed up to the door, put her hand up to knock wondering whether she wanted to find out or not, then put her hand down turning away when the door opened.

"Clarisse." Lena exclaimed as she turned back to her "What's wrong?" she asked.

Clarisse took a deep breath while looking at her "Tell me honestly, Lena." she said taking another deep breath as Lena stood putting her hands together.

"Ok." Lena said watching her lift her head and looked her in the eyes.

"It's Sasha, isn't it?" Clarisse asked looking for any sign in her eyes.

_To Be Continued..._


	79. 79: The Biggest Shock Of All, Part 2

_Hey everyone, I have sorted out the next update so I am posting it now for you. Some of you may not like what happens in this part, but I thought it fitted well with it, Anyway here is the next part... _

ooOoo

_...Continued._

After a second, Lena nodded and stepped back.

"You better come in." She whispered and watched Clarisse slowly walk in.

They both stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm so sorry Clarisse," Lena whispered as Clarisse looked over at her.

"Why are you sorry for?" she asked.

"For knowing and not telling you." she answered.

"The way I see it Lena, you didn't father her so you have know reason to be sorry." Clarisse said while looking around and saw a baby photo on the shelf "Is this Karen when she was a baby?" she asked slowly picking it up.

"Yes." Lena nodded.

"Looks just like Pierre and Philippe did," Clarisse nodded and slowly put it back.

"I'm so sorry." Lena whispered "Oh I have something you might want to see." she said and disappeared through the door, coming back moments later "I completely forgot I had this until the other day, I was going through some stuff and found this," she extended her arm to Clarisse, handing her an envelope "Rupert gave it me years ago, to look after, I guess he forgot I had it." she said watching her open it.

Clarisse pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it "Her birth certificate." she nodded a couple times with a small laugh "No wonder he gave it you, if he had it at the Palace, I or one of the maids would of found it." she sighed while sitting down as shock hit her.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Lena asked.

"Yes, please?" Clarisse nodded and looked back at the certificate in her hands as Lena walked through to the kitchen.

Moments later Lena came back in with a glass of water, and sat beside her.

"I'm so sorry you had to find this out from me, Clarisse." Lena whispered as Clarisse slowly looked at her.

"No, thank you for telling me as I sure as hell wasn't gonna get it from my own sister." Clarisse said shaking her head and put her hand up to her mouth "I can't get my head around it." she said looking back at the piece of paper in her hand "My own sister?" she exclaimed.

"Do you see what I meant with her having her mothers genes?" Lena asked as Clarisse looked at her.

"I do, she looks nothing like her Father, but now I know it's her she does do some things that are the same." Clarisse said shaking her head "I can't believe I never noticed it before."

"You weren't to know, Clarisse." Lena said as she slowly looked at her.

They sat talking for a while then Clarisse left, but before heading home she called somewhere else first. When she pulled up outside the house, she looked towards it as it poured down with rain, she pulled her hood up over her head and climbed out the car, locking it and rushed towards the house, banging on the door for a second then turned to look back at her car.

Moments later, Harriet opened the door and stood surprised when Clarisse turned to look at her, noticing anger in her eyes.

"Clari, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Don't Clari me, it's Your Highness to you." Clarisse snapped while pushing the hood down behind her and stared at her "Did you enjoy bedding my husband?" she snapped.

"Ahh." Harriet whispered and stepped aside for her to come in and quickly shut the door and followed her into the living room "I thought you might come today." Harriet said as Clarisse turned and looked at her.

"How could you?" Clarisse snapped.

"It just happened, I came over to see you as I hadn't heard from you in a while, we got talking and well..." she smirked "I'm sure you don't need me to go into detail." she gasped as Clarisse slapped her across the face.

"How dare you!" Clarisse snapped at her "How long did it go on for?" she asked.

"About 6 years." Harriet said looking at her while putting her hand up to her face.

"6 years?" Clarisse gasped in surprise.

"I don't really see what the problem is Clari... Sorry, Your Highness, you weren't actually having a sexual relationship with him at the time." Harriet said while looking at her.

"And you would know that how?" Clarisse snapped.

"He told me." she answered as Clarisse stood laughing.

"Actually, Harriet!" Clarisse smirked "I have you no, we were very active together around that time, and had an amazing relationship in the bedroom!" Clarisse glared at her "Which really, you can't claim to have if he came home to me, it was my bed he slept in at night." Clarisse said staring at her.

"You can't stand there and tell me you had amazing sex with him, you couldn't stand him!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Most the time I couldn't, but sometimes I could, and I loved him dearly." Clarisse snapped and shook her head "You really do disgust me Harriet." she felt herself getting angry "You are meant to be my sister and you do this?" she looked her in the eyes while shaking her head a little.

Seconds later they were scrapping, falling onto the floor while screaming at each other. After a few moments Clarisse had straddled Harriet while pinning her to the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"You were always the stronger one." Harriet exclaimed through taking deep breaths.

Clarisse just glared at her while letting her arms ago "Did you enjoy it?" Clarisse snapped "Sleeping with my husband, I mean?"

"Yes I did." Harriet snapped while looking up at her.

"How could you do it?" Clarisse asked.

"You weren't happy with him Clarisse, why put yourself through this." Harriet said softly as Clarisse slowly climbed off and moved sitting on the chair "I'm sorry I slept with him, I really am."

"You had his baby and you couldn't tell me?" Clarisse asked "You had his girl and you couldn't tell me when you knew how much I wanted a daughter." Clarisse asked while shaking her head "You betrayed me in the worst possible way."

Harriet moved, sitting up and looked at her "You didn't love him Clarisse,"

"Ha, what would you know about Love?" Clarisse snapped "You had love with your husband but yet you still had to sleep with someone elses!" Clarisse said shaking her head.

"it wasn't just me who betrayed you, it was him too and he done it many times." Harriet whispered, as Clarisse looked down "You didn't love him." Harriet said again.

"I did though," Clarisse whispered while slowly looking up at her "I loved him, though it may not of seemed it to the world or our Country I didn't, but I did." she nodded a little "Behind closed doors we loved each other very much." she looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"But you loved Joseph?" Harriet said.

"I did, because he was my first love, he was my best friend, Rupert was my friend, my husband and father of my beautiful boys." she shook her head as a couple tears escaped her eyes "You don't stay with someone if you don't love them, I knew of the affairs and it was my duty to stay, because of who we were, only overtime I would always fall back in love with him." she wiped her cheeks free from her tears "I know I was in a relationship with Joseph when Rupert died, but if I didn't love him I wouldn't of cried, or felt heartbroken, or been there with him when he died." she moved her hand putting it on her chest "Anyone else he cheated with I didn't care, it meant nothing to me but to find out he done it with you?" she said starting to cry "I loved him Harriet, I really did love him."

"I'm sorry Clarisse." Harriet moved, kneeling beside her about to give her a hug but Clarisse moved away.

"Don't touch me," Clarisse snapped while pointing to the floor "You are nothing to me!" she snapped, turning and ran to the door as Harriet followed.

"Clarisse please, wait." Harriet called after her as she followed her "Please?"

"NO!" Clarisse snapped, when suddenly she felt Harriet grab her arm, she turned and they both slipped on the wet grass getting soaked as they tried to stand up "Leave me alone!" Clarisse snapped.

Suddenly Clarisse felt someone pull her up, then they helped Harriet up as they both stood looking at them then looked at each other.

"Clarisse please I'm sorry, I had no idea." Harriet exclaimed "I swear!"

"No of course you wouldn't?" she looked at the man who helped her up "Thank you." she nodded once and started rushing to her car.

"Clarisse," Harriet said rushing after her "I had no idea you loved him."

"You still slept with him though, didn't you?" Clarisse said opening her door while shaking her head "You were meant to be my sister, How could you do this to me?" she snapped and climbed in the car, starting it and sped off.

Harriet stood watching her speed around the corner, then disappeared back inside. After a few moments of driving Clarisse pulled over and started crying.

A little while later, Jason and Paul were driving past and noticed her car parked on the side of the road, pulling up in front of it Jason got out and ran back to the car to see if everything was alright, seeing her crying he opened the door and she looked at him.

"Aunt Clari? What's wrong?" he exclaimed as she climbed out the car, he gave her a hug "Come on." he said walking her around to the other side, opening the door for her "Let's get you home." he whispered as it started raining again, when he shut the door he looked down at Paul "Go on, let Uncle Joseph know we are following?" Paul nodded, as Jason ran back around to the drivers side of the car and got in as Clarisse cried beside him.

He watched her for a second then started the car, heading back to the Palace. When they pulled up outside the stairs, Joseph was waiting with an umbrella and rushed over to the car, opening Clarisse's door and watched her slowly step out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked while lowering his head a little as she stepped closer, putting her arms around his shoulders crying into his neck "Clarisse, what's wrong?" he asked putting his arm around her waist.

"Here, let me take this?" Jason said rushing around and took the umbrella handle from Joseph, holding it up for them.

"Thank you Jason," Joseph said putting his other arm around Clarisse's waist "What's wrong baby?" Joseph whispered in Clarisse's ear.

"Please." she started "Please promise me you will never hurt me again." she whispered through crying.

"Of course I will never hurt you again," he whispered back holding her tight "I love you Clarisse, I promise you." he rubbed her back "Come on, let's get you inside and out of these wet clothes." he said.

Once they were up in their suite he managed to get her in the shower and left some pajamas out for her, then waited in the suite for her while getting very worried. Not long after she appeared and slowly walked over to him.

"What happened?" Joseph asked while watching her sit down beside him.

"Sasha." Clarisse started while looking down and felt Joseph's arm wrap around her back "Is Rupert's." she whispered while closing her eyes.

"What?" he gasped while looking at her as she slowly opened her eyes "Oh Clarisse," he whispered pulling her into a hug "I'm so sorry." he said rubbing her back while holding her close.

"Where's James and Lilly?" Clarisse asked lifting her head.

"Are ok, they are with Olivia and Marla." he whispered as she rested her head back down.

They sat talking for a bit when someone knocked on their suite door, Clarisse disappeared into the bedroom while Joseph went to see who it was, then went over to the bedroom.

"Clari?" he whispered as she slowly looked over "It's Sasha." he whispered and stepped back and let Sasha pass "I will leave you to talk." Joseph said and stepped back, pulling up the door.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked as Clarisse looked over at her.

"Come here, I need to talk to you about something?" she said patting the bed beside her.

They both sat on the bed as Clarisse told her who her father is, Clarisse stayed with her for a little while then headed downstairs, finding everyone in the living room.

"Mom?" Sofia whispered "Dad told us, are you ok?" she looked at her as she stood next to Joseph.

"Of course I'm alright, I'm more worried about Sasha." she looked at her "Can you maybe keep an eye on her tonight?"

"Of course I will, but if she's gonna want someone to talk to it's gonna be you, she's closer to you." Sofia nodded as Clarisse sat down next to Joseph.

"I know, but please keep an eye on her all the same, this is a big shock after all." Clarisse said as Joseph put his arm around her shoulders as she lent back into him a little.

"Of course." Sofia nodded.

"Does this mean that your her Step Mom now?" Olivia asked.

"Um.." Clarisse thought about it "I guess in some ways it does, but she's still my Niece and that come's first." they all nodded in agreement "Where are James and Lilly?" she asked checking the time.

"They are up in bed." Joseph said rubbing her shoulder as she put her hand down on his thigh.

"Don't worry about them tonight, they are in with me." Olivia smiled at her.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled back and rested her head on Joseph's shoulder.

After a while they left the girls downstairs and headed upstairs to bed, only when Clarisse came out the bathroom she saw Sasha stood with her hands together in front of her.

"What's wrong darling?" she asked while looking over at her.

"Does this mean I have to leave?" Sasha asked.

"God no, you should know that." Clarisse said walking over and cupped her face with her hands "You are staying and that's the end of it." she smiled and kissed her forehead while wrapping her arms around her "Even though he's your Father, it doesn't change anything between us." she put her hand up under Sasha's chin and lifted her head up gently "Ok?"

"Thank you." Sasha whispered and started crying again.

"You're welcome." she said rubbing her back "You still have me, know matter what happens." she kissed her forehead "I promise you that."

"Thank you." Sasha whispered.

"Now why don't you go and see if you can get some rest, we will talk more in the morning." Clarisse smiled

"Ok," she said stepping back and headed towards the door as Clarisse watched her "I love you Aunt Clari?" she smiled over at her.

"I love you too." Clarisse smiled and watched her leave.

She turned and climbed into bed and put some hand cream on her hands when Joseph came back and climbed into bed beside her.

"This has really been a strange day." Clarisse said looking at Joseph as he turned his lamp of.

"It really has, maybe one that isn't ending in a good way but it has been strange." he said looking back at her and put his arm around up around her shoulders as she snuggled up to him "I love you Clarisse, always have and I always will and I will never hurt you again." he smiled looking at her as she tipped her head back.

"Thank you." she kissed him and rested her head on his chest "I'm over it anyway, I was shocked earlier that's probably why I was acting that way." she said extending her arm around his waist "But really it doesn't surprise me anymore." she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Good," he smiled and kissed the top of her head "Good night beautiful." he smiled against her hair.

"Good night, handsome." she smiled tipping her head back and kissed him a couple times.

She then rolled over, turning her back to him as he snuggled up to her.


	80. 80: To Know The Truth

_Thank you for reading and commenting, YOU ROCK!_

ooOoo

The following month.

2 weeks ago they were told that Harriet had died, today is her funeral which Clarisse refuses to go to. Sasha and Jason also refuse to go, and after telling their Uncle he kicked up and accused Clarisse of holding them back against their will, forcing Clarisse to make an public announcement, defending her choice, along with Sasha and Jason's choice not to go.

She's had nothing but trouble from her Brother since Harriet's passing. She hasn't slept properly for a week, resorting to staying on the couch after Joseph fell to sleep. She's not eaten much either, everyone's worried about her and Sasha, who, since the truth about her father has come out, has been hiding away in her suite.

Joseph came into the suite after getting ready finding Clarisse sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, he slowly walked over and sat down next to her.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asked, knowing what the answer is going to be and looked at her as she shook her head "Come on Clari, you need to eat something."

She looked at him "I'm not hungry." she snapped and rested her forehead on her knees.

"Ok." he answered while watching her, his heartbreaking.

After a while she stood up, gathered herself together and headed out the suite as Joseph sat watching. Heading down to her office, where she was joined by Pierre and Charlotte.

"Mom?" Pierre started "Are you sure you want to do this today?" he asked as she slowly looked up.

"Of course, why?" she questioned and realized what he was talking about "Just because today is the day it is, it doesn't mean that everything has to come to a stand still." she looked at Charlotte for a second then back at Pierre "Understand?"

"Yes." he nodded and watched her look back at the paper work, carrying on with what she was doing as Pierre looked back at Charlotte.

After a while Charlotte noticed Joseph and Sofia at her office door, trying to get their attention. She tapped Pierre on the shoulder and headed out to them, pulling up the door behind her waiting for Pierre.

He turned to see her leave then looked back at Clarisse "Excuse me a moment," he said standing up and hurried out the room, noticing she didn't even look up as he pulled the door up then turned to everyone "What's going on?" he whispered.

"We have a plan," Sofia whispered as Joseph motioned them to move away from the door.

"What's the plan then?" Pierre asked looking over at her office door then back at them.

"Well we all know she's not smiled for a while, she's down and well you get the picture." Sofia whispered as they all nodded "I'm going to go in with Ella, Dad is going to call me making out he's someone else, to which I will pass Ella to Mom, then slowly walk out the office while on the phone, then disappear before she sees and hopefully Ella, who never failed before will make her laugh?"

"That's the plan anyway," Joseph added while quickly looking towards the office door then back at them.

"Oh I like that," Pierre nodded.

"Lets hope it works," Charlotte added "It's horrible seeing her so down." she sighed.

"I agree." Joseph nodded and looked at Sofia "Ready?" he asked while putting his hand on the back of Ella's head "Are you ready too little one?" he asked and kissed the top of her head.

"We are ready," Sofia smiled "Ella wants her Grammy to smile, just like everyone else." she smiled at them "Wish us luck." she said heading over to Clarisse's office door, looked back at everyone else and knocked on the door.

"Come, In." Clarisse snapped while looking up, seeing Sofia coming in with Ella.

"Hey Mom," Sofia smiled while walking over to her "We just came to say hey and see how you are?"

"Well I am fine, busy though." Clarisse said looking back at her paper work.

"Ahh ok," Sofia asked while walking around the desk "What are you working on?" she asked leaning over a little.

"Oh some summer stuff," She said looking up "Was there anything else? I am very busy right now Sofia." she looked up at her.

"No," she shook her head as her phone started ringing "Take Ella a moment please," she said passing her to Clarisse and got her phone from her pocket "Hello?" she said slowly walking away.

"Uh, Sofia." Clarisse exclaimed while holding Ella and watched Sofia walk out her office, she quickly stood up and rushed over to the door "Sofia, aren't you..." she started but stopped when she realized she'd disappeared, Clarisse looked back at Ella "Does your Mommy really think I'm stupid?" she said walking back into the office and pushed the door up.

She went over and sat on the couch with Ella, sitting her on her lap facing her and watched as she started playing with Clarisse's necklace.

"What am I gonna do with your Mommy, Ella?" Clarisse whispered as Ella looked up at her "Your too young to understand and when you are old enough it would be forgotten about by then," she sighed putting her hand on Ella's head and brushed her hair back as Ella looked up at her with a smile, making Clarisse smile herself "That never fails." she smiled wrapping her arms around Ella and kissed her "Thank you darling," she said sitting back and took her hands kissing them both.

After a while Joseph came in and lent over the back of the couch, looking down at Clarisse and Ella as they both looked up at him.

"Here she is?" Joseph smiled putting his hand down and tickled Ella under her chin as she laughed.

"Yes, Sofia left her with me and disappeared." Clarisse said looking back at Ella "I'm not silly Joseph, I know what was going on." she said tipping her head back and looked at him.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" he smirked lowering himself a little and kissed her on the lips then looked at Ella "Do we?" he smirked.

"Well it worked, she made me smile." Clarisse smiled "See?"

"Good." he reached out for Ella "Let's leave Grammy to her work shall we?" he smiled lifting her from Clarisse "She is a very busy lady after all." he smiled holding Ella as Clarisse stood up and walked around to him while tugging gently at the bottom of her top and folded her arms "How are you feeling now?" he asked putting his free arm around Clarisse's shoulders.

"Could be better." she said putting one of her hands on Ella's leg and watched her "I'm sure Stephen will turn up later though so I need to be brave for Sasha and Jason." she shrugged a little.

"You don't have to face him alone, you know?" he said and watched her step closer, putting her hand on his chest.

"I know, but I need to." she looked up into his eyes "Does that make sense?" she asked.

"It makes perfect sense." he added "We are still gonna be here for you though, just in case." he added and kissed her a couple times as Ella laughed.

"Thank you." she said resting her head on his shoulder while taking Ella's hand.

"Right you," he said looking at Ella as Clarisse lifted her head "Let's say goodbye to Grammy for a while, shall we?" he asked looking at Clarisse "Call if you need anything?" he asked as she nodded, he gave her a quick kiss then headed out her office.

She stood watching them leave then moved sitting back at her desk, Pierre and Charlotte joined her again and they got on with their work that needed to be done. When they were finished Charlotte and Pierre left Clarisse alone in her office.

She stood looking out the window with her arms folded when the clock chimed out when it struck two o'clock, she looked over at it for a second and took a deep breath. She slowly walked over to her desk as Joseph stood in the door way and watched her pour herself a brandy and downed it in one. He slowly stepped back and walked away a few feet, trying to stay calm himself then walked into her office.

She looked over at him as she put her glass down "I knew you were there." she whispered and poured herself another brandy.

"Clarisse, drinking isn't the answer." he said slowly walking over and put his hand on hers.

"I know it's not, but it is the answer to get some courage you know?" she slowly looked at him "I am going to need it soon I am sure." she whispered.

"You don't need to drink to get courage," he whispered as she slowly looked up at him "You're the strongest woman I know," he added as she slowly shook her head and looked down picking up her glass "Clarisse," he whispered "You don't need that."

"What would you know?" she snapped looking at him "You have no idea what I am feeling in side." she snapped and downed her drink.

"Then tell me instead of shutting me out for christ sake!" he snapped back and watched her slam the glass down.

"I keep thinking I should of gone today, maybe Stephen is right?" she looked back at Joseph "Am I keeping Sasha and Jason here against their will? forcing them not to go today?"

"God no, and don't even think that you are, he's messing with your head Clarisse, don't let him get to you like this." he said grabbing her hand before she reached the bottle "Don't Let Him Do This To You, To Us!" He snapped.

She tried to pull her arm free but failed, and as Joseph watched she broke down in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her, as she slumped against his body crying on his shoulder.

After a few minutes they moved over to the couch, where they talked. An hour later, Jason knocked on the door and opened it as Clarisse stood up.

"Stephens here," he exclaimed as Clarisse ran her hands down her skirt and sorted out her top as Joseph stood up.

"Thank you, where's Sasha?" Clarisse asked and headed over to him.

"She's here." he said stepping out the way so she could see her.

"Ok," she stepped forward, putting her hands up cupping Sasha's face "You have nothing to worry about, I am here." she started.

"And me?" Joseph added as they looked at him.

"Thank you." Sasha slowly nodded as Olivia came in the hall with James and Lilly.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at them.

"Can you please take James and Lilly out into the gardens with the dogs and don't come back till someone comes to get you, please?" Clarisse asked.

"Ok," Olivia nodded and hurried out the hall, disappearing with the kids.

"Ok," Clarisse said looking around the hall seeing the guards "Don't do anything, just stay still I need to deal with him on my own." Clarisse said looking at her staff as they all nod.

"I'm not leaving your side," Joseph whispered.

"You need to, I will be fine." she cupped his cheek "I promise." she whispered and gave him a quick kiss "You need to go and open the door." she nodded towards the door and saw Stephens angry face peering back at her "Ok, I'm ready." she took a deep breath as Joseph walked over to the door.

"Aunt Clari," Sasha whispered while taking hold of her hand "I'm scared."

"Don't be darling," Clarisse looked back at her then at Joseph "Ok," they all watched as he slowly opened the door, as Sasha clung to Clarisse's hand.

Stephen stood still a moment then ran over to Clarisse, getting right in her face as a couple of the guards started to move forward Clarisse put her hand up to stop them.

"You selfish cow!" Stephen snapped "You are her sister and you couldn't even be there for her today." he snapped right in her face "Even forcing these two to not go!" he exclaimed as Sasha gasped, starting to shake.

"Uh excuse me?" Jason started, moving forward but felt Clarisse's hand on his chest "No he has no right to accuse you of that!" he snapped looking at Stephen "She didn't force us to stay here, we made that choice on our own."

"Rubbish!" Stephen snapped at him then looked back at Clarisse.

"You have no right to call her selfish either, she's way better than Mom ever was!" Jason snapped as Stephen glared at him.

"Leave him alone, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Clarisse snapped and watched as Stephen looked back at her "I'm not the selfish one Stephen, your sister was!" she exclaimed.

"Our Sister!" he snapped.

She laughed "I don't think so, shes nothing to do with me!" she exclaimed as he watched her "She is the selfish one!"

"Oh really? and how did you work that out?" he snapped.

"Well for one she kept a big secret from her family, only telling half of it!" she snapped "And then when it did come out it was me who had to tell her daughter who her father was!" she snapped "Do you know who her father is Stephen?" she asked as he shook his head "I will tell you then shall I?"

"Go On, Make My Day!" he snapped at her.

"Her father was my Husband..." she exclaimed as his face fell "Yes that's right, Rupert is her father!" she shook her head and turned a little to Sasha "I had to break it to her, then I have been there everyday since she found out picking up the pieces from her Mothers mistake, I have sat with her every night when shes been up crying, and where was her Mother?" she asked "No where in sight, so don't you dare come into my home and call me the selfish one!" they all watched as he backed down "Yeah you didn't like that did you?" she said watching him "What do you think of your lovely sister now?"

"I.. I." he started but stopped when he saw Clarisse shaking her head.

"Save it for someone who cares Stephen," she snapped "Now get out of my house, you are not welcome here anymore!" she pointed to the door with her free hand as Sasha still clung to her other hand "Get Out!" she shouted at him.

They all watched as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. Clarisse took a deep breath and turned to Sasha to find her crying, she stepped closer and hugged her tightly and rubbed her back when Shades moved over to them.

"Sasha?" Clarisse whispered while putting her arm out, placing her hand onto Shades arm, as he moved it over putting his hand on Sasha's back "Look Sasha?" she said watching her move and saw Shades stood there.

"I'm here now?" Shades said as she stepped forward into his embrace.

Clarisse nodded at him, then watched as he walked off up the stairs with Sasha and felt Joseph's hand on her back as Jason stood in shock.

"Am I missing something?" he asked as Clarisse looked at him.

"I will tell you later." Clarisse nodded and looked at Jason "Are you ok?"

He came out of his day dream and looked at her "Yeah I think so." he nodded "Did you really just do that?" he asked.

"Yes I did," she smiled cupping his face with her hands "He doesn't scare me." she smiled "Now can you do me a favor?" she asked and watched as he nodded his head "Can you go and let Olivia know it's ok to come back now?" she chuckled.

"Of course." he nodded and rushed off.

"Come on," Clarisse said taking Joseph's hand "I will update you with everything." she smiled and led him into her office.

After she told him about Shades and Sasha they stayed in her office for a bit, then he left to do a couple things as Clarisse wondered into the living room to try and relax, finding Jason telling the girls about what happened with Stephen.

"Wow Mom." Olivia exclaimed "Did you really do that?" she asked as Clarisse sat down in the arm chair.

"Of course," she smiled as Jason nodded "Someone had to do it." she smirked with a nod.

"That's pretty neat, I would of been well scared if it was me." Sofia nodded as they chuckled.

"Poor Sasha was and it wasn't even her in front of him." Jason said as they looked at him "Thank you though Aunt Clari," Jason said moving and hugged her.

"You're welcome." she smiled as they pulled apart.

"Anyway I'm cooking tonight," Jason smiled "I'm cooking curry for everyone else, but because I know you don't like it do you want me to cook you something else?" he asked.

"No no, curry is fine." she smiled "It's not that I don't like it, I do have it sometimes." she chuckled.

"She's right, she does." Sofia smirked.

"Great, so curry for everyone then?" he smirked while standing up.

"Indeed." Clarisse smiled watching him walk out then looked back at the girls.

"Where's Daddy gone?" Olivia asked.

"Oh I don't know actually, he said he had a couple things to sort out then disappeared." she said watching her.

"Ahh ok." she smiled.

They sat in the living room chatting for a while, then Olivia went up to her room as Sofia spent time upstairs with Ella and Greg. Clarisse finished of her paper work, and started heading out her office only to be stopped by Joseph holding a huge bouquet of mixed roses.

"Joseph." Clarisse frowned as he lowered them and stood smirking at her.

"I couldn't help it." he watched as she put her hands on her hips "Don't look at me like that either," he whispered while stepping in her office, pushing the door up and walked closer to her.

"What are you doing, buying me flowers?" she asked as he put his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him "They must of cost a bomb?" she asked smelling them then looked back at him.

"They are worth every penny, knowing they are your favorite." he grinned leaning to the side, placing them on the table then stepped back in front of Clarisse, putting both arms around her waist.

"Yes they are, but really you don't have to keep getting them me." she smiled putting her hands on his shoulders, snaking her arms around his shoulders "But thank you all the same."

"You're welcome, and well I know today is a hard day what with everything going on." he stopped looking into her eyes "I just wanted to cheer you up." he grinned while rubbing her back a little.

"Thank you," she kissed him then locked her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

"There is something else." he added as she looked at him stepping back slightly "Here." he added while handing her an envelope "I managed to pull a few strings." he smiled while watching her open it and pull out what was inside.

"What's this?" she asked looking at them then at him.

"Well in just a few weeks is our first Wedding Anniversary, so the week before we will be leaving for a second honeymoon." he smirked as she gasped "I have talked to Pierre and he's going to take over again, then the week after our day we come home." he grinned putting his arm back around her waist "Two weeks in Bora Bora? you can't say No to that?"

She laughed "You can't, No," she smiled and looked at the tickets "Thank you." she smiled and kissed him a couple times.


	81. 81: Family Day

_A big thank you to tengland2 and Honkytonkangel for reading and commenting, also thank you to everyone else who read it. _

_Here is the next update for you. Enjoy!_

ooOoo

Just after 4 this morning Clarisse and Joseph arrived home from their second honeymoon. Clarisse left a note for Sofia down on the table in the hall, letting them know that they were home then headed up to bed to try and get some sleep.

Both waking up at lunch time, after getting ready they headed downstairs to an empty house. Or so they thought, when they went into the kitchen they found everyone was out by the pool. They let them know they were down then headed back into the kitchen and as Joseph made the tea Clarisse made them something to eat, after everyone else had already eaten.

Joseph put their tea down on the table and looked over at her, even though she was wearing a long skirt he could see from the way she was standing that she stood the way he loved. He grinned to himself and headed over, placing his hands on her side while kissing her ear, forcing her to tilt her head a little.

"Joseph," she smiled adding some more stuff to their plates.

"What?" he smiled wrapping his arms around her, holding her back against him "I couldn't help myself." he said and nuzzled her neck making her laugh.

"Stop it," she laughed putting her hands on his arms around her "We are home now, we need to behave."

"Since when have you ever behaved at home?" he smirked trying to turn her around in his grasp, but she refused and started laughing "Clari.." he whispered.

"No, I'm not turning." she smiled then laughed as he started tickling her.

"And why not?" he whispered in her ear then tickled her again.

She managed to push his hands down and composed herself "You know why," she answered grabbing their plates and moved away and walked over to the table.

"Oh that's no fun," he exclaimed while moving and sat next to her as she smiled at him.

After they ate, Joseph watched as Clarisse sipped her tea and put the cup down, going into a day dream.

"Are we having a family dinner tonight, I can't remember?" Joseph asked while looking at Clarisse "Hello?" he smirked waving his hand in front of her as she came too and looked at him "I asked you something but you you were in your own world," he chuckled "Anything exciting going on?" he laughed while standing up and put their plates and cups in the dishwasher.

"Oh just day dreaming about our holiday," she smiled "Wishing I was back there." she grinned tipping her head back as he stood behind her with a cheeky smile "What did you ask me?" she smiled while sitting up.

"I just asked you if we were still having the family dinner tonight, I can't remember." Joseph smiled while leaning on the back of her chair.

"Um.." she sat thinking a moment "Yes I think we are," she said turning "We are I just remembered I arranged it before we left." she smiled.

"Ok," he smiled with a nod "Come on, we best go out there before they come in here." he said holding out his hand for her as she nodded and stood up.

"You best go and get changed, you know James is gonna want you in that pool." Clarisse smiled pushing her chair under the table.

"And what about you?" he asked with a small smile.

"Oh I am already ready for the pool." she giggled and walked over to the door, looking back at him.

"How so?" he asked.

"I have what I need on, under here, now go and get changed." she smiled and headed over to everyone else.

"Hey Mom." Sofia smiled watching her sit down on the sun lounger "That's a nice Kaftan, is it new?" she asked as Olivia passed Ella to Clarisse.

"Yep, I got it on holiday." she smiled as Ella gave her a hug "Thank you darling." Clarisse smiled and gave her forehead a kiss.

"Fancy going swimming with Ella today?" Sofia asked.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and looked at Ella "Ready for some swimming?" she asked as Olivia and Sofia looked at each other then back at her "Take her Olivia."

"Ok." she said reaching over and took Ella and watched as Clarisse stood up and lifted her Kaftan over her head, putting it over the back of the lounger "Ahh." she smirked at Ella.

"You cheated, Poor Dad." Sofia laughed and watched her step out of her skirt then reached over checking something "Is that a Tankini?" she asked.

"Yep." Clarisse nodded "Are you going to pass her to me once I'm in the water?"

"Sure." Olivia smiled and watched her walk over to the pool and climb in the shallow end.

As Olivia passed Ella to Clarisse, she turned her around so Ella's back was against her front and watched Joseph came back out with Pierre and Charlotte.

"That's not fair, you cheated." Joseph smirked while walking down the stairs into the pool as Clarisse laughed and watched him swim over to them.

"Look it's Grampy." Clarisse smiled at Ella as she reached out for him as he stayed in the water up to his neck.

"Tell your Grammy she's a cheat, Ella." Joseph smirked while standing up in front of them and took Ella's hand, kissing her fingers while moving to the side a little putting his hand on Clarisse's back "Your not really." he smirked and kissed her while lowering his hand onto her ass.

"Ella," Clarisse whispered while lowering her head "Tell Grampy to remove his hand from Grammy's bum." she smirked then laughed as Joseph patted it once then fell backwards into the water, making Ella laugh.

After a moment he came back and took Ella from her, giving her a small swimming lesson as Clarisse moved and sat on the stairs watching them.

"Look Grammy," Lilly exclaimed "I can swim now," she smiled as she swam over to her.

"That's great darling," Clarisse smiled watching her go to grab her leg but missed and went down in the water a little making her panic "It's alright Lilly," she said grabbing her and helped her stand up "It's ok, I got you." she wrapped her arms around her as Lilly wrapped hers around her neck, after a moment she looked at her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Lilly nodded and let go of her neck.

"Good girl." Clarisse smiled and watched her move sitting on her lap as Joseph passed Ella back to Olivia and swam off with James.

Clarisse watched Lilly as she watched them messing around, with a smile she put her hand up and brushed her hair back out of her face, making Lilly look at her then rested back against her front with a smile.

"Love you Grammy." Lilly smiled as Clarisse wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Love you too, beautiful." She smiled and kissed the side of her head before looking back out at Joseph and James.

Not long after he swam over to them and rested his arms on the stairs beside Clarisse as she looked down at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he moved closer and kissed her side while moving his arm along, placing his hand on her lower back.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be close to you." he smiled up at her as she lifted her arm, putting it over his back giving it a little rub.

"Aww your to cute." she smiled and lent back, resting her elbow on one of the steps behind her while leaving her other arm around Lilly, sitting on her lap.

"Wish we was still on holiday." Joseph sighed.

"Me too," Clarisse smiled.

"Would have you all to myself then," he grinned at her.

"Indeed." she smiled and watched him move closer, raising himself up a little and kissed her.

"Oh yeah Mom," Sofia called out as Joseph moved back and Clarisse turned a little to look at her "I forgot to ask, did you have a nice holiday?"

"Yes, it was amazing." Clarisse smiled over at them.

"What did you do?" she asked while watching her turn back to face the other way.

"We did lots, took a horse back ride along the beach, took a few walks, went on a sunset cruise, but mainly we stayed in our apartment." Joseph smiled over them with a wink as Clarisse laughed and playfully slapped his arm "What?" he asked "It's the truth." he laughed as Clarisse pushed him away from her.

"Oh Mom come on, we knew that was gonna happen." Sofia smirked as Clarisse turned back to her "It's not you otherwise." she smirked.

After a few minutes, everyone else came over to the pool. Not long after Clarisse left them to it and walked over to have some of her drink, being joined by Joseph who stood really close to her while taking her drink then watched as she sat down on the lounger.

"Are you ok?" he asked and sipped her drink, before leaning over and put it back on the table and sat down on the edge of her lounger.

"Yep." she nodded with a smile "Think the jet lag is catching up with me a little." she nodded.

"Ahh I see." he smiled putting his hand on her thigh "Want some company?" he asked and watched her nod, with a smile he moved sitting on the lounger between her legs and gently rested back against her front as she locked her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"That looks odd you sitting like that?" Olivia smiled as Sasha came up behind her.

"Yeah, with Josephs huge frame you can't even see your body Aunt Clarisse." Sasha giggled.

"That's the plan," she smirked "I can hide then." she giggled.

"Ahh," Sasha smiled and grabbed her drink before sitting down next to them as Sofia came over.

"Oh that's to cute, let me get a photo of this?" she smiled grabbing her camera and took a couple photos "Thank you." she smiled and sat back down.

"She gets that from you, you know?" Clarisse whispered in his ear as Joseph nodded.

"Right," Joseph smiled sitting up and turned a little "I'm going to go and get a beer, want one?" he asked looking at Clarisse.

"No thank you, my iced water is just fine." she smiled.

"Well do you want me to bring you another one out, just in case?" he smirked.

"Ok." she smiled and watched him walk off.

While he was gone she had a quick chat with Sasha and Sofia, then they went back over to the pool when Joseph came back, sitting back on the lounger with her. After a while she disappeared inside, returning a while later just as Pierre threw Olivia into the pool followed by Marla as Joseph pushed Amelia in. All coming up laughing as Clarisse sneaked behind Joseph and pushed him in, taking him by surprise as Sofia and Charlotte sat laughing.

She walked back over to the lounger and slipped her kaftan back on as Joseph climbed out the pool and rushed over to her, she turned to see him running towards her. She gasped and ran off, with him following as the rest watched while laughing.

"Ahh No." she exclaimed as he grabbed hold of her, scooping her up in his arms "Joseph, don't you dare?" she exclaimed.

"I'm getting you back Clari," he laughed while rushing back over to the pool and threw her in then jumped in after her as everyone laughed and Sofia filming it on her camera.

When they came up for air, Joseph swam over to Clarisse and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her jaw, talking to her in Italian.

After a moment he looked at her while tilting his head a little with a smile, seconds later she smiled and kissed him while wrapping her arms around his neck, then Joseph took her hand as they moved towards the steps.

He sat down on the steps as she stood next to him, while looking over at everyone else then looked down to see Joseph move one of his legs so she was stood between his legs and put his hands on the back of her knees making her step closer to him.

"Sorry about throwing you in the pool," he smiled up at her as she put her hands on his shoulders "The inner child escaped." he chuckled as she smiled down at him.

"That's alright, I have the same excuse." she giggled as he moved his hands up the back of her thighs "Joseph, the whole family are over there." she said looking deep into his eyes while clenching her fist in his hair.

"And?" he smirked "They can't see anything, or what I'm doing." he flashed her a cheeky smile, while cupping her ass under her wet kaftan.

"I don't care," she laughed while turning and sat on the steps between his legs, with her back to him as he rested his arms over her shoulders and took hold of her hands in front of them.

"I was thinking," he said lowering his head and whispered in her ear "Why don't we make arrangements to go back to Bora Bora sometime this summer with the family, while Amelia is still here?" he asked and watched her turn to him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea, I know you fell in love with the place and sometimes wished the children were there with us to share in the stuff that could be done." he smirked at her while putting his hand up, cupping her face "So why not?"

"I will think about it a while," she smiled up at him as he lowered his head and kissed her a couple times, then she sat back against his inner thigh "It is a pretty amazing place, do you think they'd love it too?"

"Oh yea, I am sure they will." he smiled at her and started playing with her hair "The kids will love it that's for sure." he nodded as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, your right." she nodded and looked at his leg "Is that a bruise on your leg?" she asked while reaching over and pushed the bottom of his swim trunks up to look and gasped "When did you get that?" she asked looking at him.

"Oh this morning." he smirked at her "I walked into the corner of the bedside table." he chuckled.

"Joseph." she laughed "It's been there a long time," she smirked and reached up giving him a kiss while rubbing his bruise gently then sat back against his leg again "You know, the only trouble with the kids coming with us is that we would have to behave?" she smiled.

"When have you ever behaved, I mean really?" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, as she laughed in his grasp.

"Well when I'm with you, I can't help it." she smiled up at him not noticing Sofia was stood the other side of the pool taking photos of them then went back to everyone else before getting caught.

"That's alright, as I can't either." he smirked, looking into her eyes and kissed her slowly as she turned into him a little.

After a few moments, he kissed her a couple times while putting his hand up, cupping her face while looking into her eyes then started kissing her slowly again.

"Mom," Olivia smiled over at them "Mom...Mom, Mom?" she looked back at Sofia "Hmm she's ignoring us now?" she laughed and looked back at them in the pool "Mom?"

"OI MOM!" Sofia exclaimed "HELLO!?" she exclaimed and looked at Olivia as they both smirked and looked back at them "CLARISSE, JOSEPH!" she exclaimed and noticed they were laughing and Joseph turned to look at them "Hey, what time is the dinner?" she asked.

"Hold on?" he said turning to look at Clarisse.

"It's half 7," she called back as Joseph gripped hold of her chin and started kissing her again.

"God, you've just had two weeks of that surely you would of had enough of it by now." Sofia laughed while picking Ella up, resting her on her hip while looking over at them again then looked back at the gang "Teenagers." she laughed and started walking into the Palace.

After a little while, they stood up and moved back onto the loungers as everyone smirked at them. Not long after Pierre and Charlotte left with the kids, heading back to their house to get ready for dinner as Clarisse sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water as Joseph done a couple laps in the pool, then swam over to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Joseph asked while standing in front of her.

"Oh just what you talked about while we was away," she said looking at him step between her legs as he put his hands on her thighs "Could we really do it?" she asked putting her hands on his arms.

"If your ready, then why not?" he asked "I know it will be hard at first, but I am sure we would soon get used to it." he said while looking into her eyes as she started laughing "What?" he asked as she put her hand up to her mouth.

"What you just said?" she laughed again "I'm sorry,"

"What about..." he stopped realizing what he said "Oh Clarisse, whose the naughty one now?" he smirked and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just the way you said it." she smiled at him as he lifted his head and looked into her eyes "Carry on," she smiled and kissed him.

"Ok," he smiled "It won't be a while yet anyway, so we haven't got to think about it yet."

"True," she nodded as he took her hand, locking his fingers with hers as she looked down at them then looked back up into his eyes while running her other hand up, putting it around his shoulders while moving closer to him "We could get into trouble if we stayed out here any longer." she smiled against his lips.

"I know, but just a few moments more." he grinned while wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his as he kissed her slowly.

"Ok," she smiled against his lips while opening her eyes and looked at him for a few seconds before kissing him back.

After a little while they headed inside and got ready for the family dinner, coming down a while later and stood talking to Pierre and Charlotte as the others came down. Joseph put his hand on her back as they made their way down the table and took their seats.

After dinner, Clarisse got everyone's attention "Firstly I want to say thank you to you all for attending this dinner, even though our Anniversary was a week ago." she smiled as everyone smiled back at her "Joseph and I talked earlier and we would like to take you all back to Bora Bora sometime this summer, while Amelia is still in town." she smiled down at her "One big family holiday?" she smiled around everyone as they all got excited "I will take that as a yes then?" she asked.

Everyone at the same time exclaimed a Yes, making Clarisse and Joseph laugh.

"All I can say to that is thank god we have our own private plane, or we may be kicked of a normal flight." Joseph said with a laugh, as everyone else laughed then he smiled at Clarisse "That wouldn't be good for the press," he smiled leaning in while placing his hand on her thigh "Would it?" he smirked and kissed her.

"Actually, I have an announcement to make myself." Pierre said standing up as Joseph sat back, and everyone looked at him "We were gonna wait till tomorrow, but I don't see why it can't be tonight." he smiled around everyone and put his hand on Charlotte's shoulder "Char and I, are expecting another baby." he smiled down at Clarisse and Joseph as she gasped.

"So am I?" Sofia smiled down at them as Clarisse put her hands up to her face.

"You both serious?" she asked while standing up.

"Yeah," Sofia nodded "We are about a month apart." she grinned at Charlotte.

"We have both been dying to tell you all day, but managed to wait." Pierre smiled.

"Oh Congratulations to you both," she said hugging Sofia and Charlotte, then hugged Pierre as Joseph hugged Charlotte and Sofia.

"I'm surprised you didn't know, as you knew when I was pregnant with Ella." Sofia smiled at her.

"Oh Sofia, she's been to wrapped up in Dad to realize." Pierre smirked as Clarisse gasped.

"That is true," Sofia laughed while walking off.

They all went into the living room for drinks and to catch up with everything, then Clarisse and Joseph called it a day, quickly disappearing upstairs.


	82. 82: What Could Possibly Go Wrong, Part 1

It's a couple weeks later, and a week before they all leave for Bora Bora.

This morning Clarisse has to attend a Church Fete, Olivia and Marla are attending it with her as well as a couple guards while Joseph and Shades sort out the new alarms on the Palace.

After getting showered and dressed Clarisse grabbed two pairs of shoes and walked back into the bedroom to find Joseph stood at his chest of drawers.

"Good morning," she smiled over at him then looked down at her shoes as he looked over at her "Did you sleep well?" she asked while moving and sat at her dressing table.

"I did, thank you." he smiled while walking over "Why do you have two pairs of shoes?" he asked while putting his arm over, placing his hand on the back of her chair while standing in front of her.

"Because I can't decide on what ones to wear," she said looking up at him.

"Oh well don't wear those ones," he said grabbing them with his hand and put them behind his back "They hurt your feet." he smiled moving his face inches from hers "And we don't want that, do we?" he asked.

"No," she smiled and kissed him "Thank you." she grinned while looking back down and slipped her shoes on as he stepped back and walked into her closet "I wish you could come with us today," she said turning and started doing her hair and make up.

"I know, but you know I'm not a big fan of these things, besides the alarms are being fitted today." he said coming out "I want to make sure they do it right so my family are safe at home and well protected." he smiled walking over and stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you do," she nodded while smiling at him in the mirror "Maybe when it's finished, we could go for lunch?" she asked turning in her seat and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I would like that." he smiled while leaning over "I will see you later ok?" he asked while wrapping his arms around her neck and kissed her.

"Ok." she smiled watching him walk over into the bathroom and shut the door.

She finished her hair and make up and grabbed her jacket, then headed downstairs to see the girls all ready to go.

"Wow, don't you both look smart?" she smiled at them "That's my suit isn't it?" she asked grabbing the opening of Olivia's jacket and pulled her closer to her.

"Yeah, sorry Mom." she smiled "I couldn't find my posh one, and well you wanted us to be fancy for this fete." she smiled.

"It's ok, it suits you better than me anyway," she smiled and looked at Marla "Love the jacket," she smiled.

"Thank you, it's the one you gave me for Christmas." Marla smiled.

"I thought so." Clarisse nodded "It suits you darling," she smiled "By the way, I wanted to ask you something?" Clarisse smirked while putting her hands on her hips "Not that I mind or anything, but have you sort of moved in here or something?" she asked with a laugh as the girls laughed "You haven't left for like 2 weeks," she smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry I keep meaning to leave but well.." Marla smirked.

"I kidnapped her Mom, I'm forcing her to stay." she smiled hugging her Mom "I know you don't mind." she kissed her cheek and stood back.

"Of course not, we have plenty of room." Clarisse smiled and put her arms around the girls shoulders as they walked over to the door "Lets get going or we will be late." she smiled as Olivia stepped forward and opened the door.

They headed out to the Church fete as Joseph, Shades and some of the other team sorted out the alarms. When they were done, they cleaned up the mess as Joseph and Shades started talking.

"So I never got a chance to talk to you before, we've both been really busy doing other things to actually chat for a while," Joseph said putting a couple things in the tool box and looked at him "You and Sasha huh?" he asked as Shades smirked over at him.

"Indeed," he nodded.

"Well she is a beautiful young lady, good for you." Joseph smirked while looking down.

"Thanks," he nodded while looking over at him.

"She looks so much like Clarisse did when she was her age," Joseph sighed contently going into a day dream as Shades looked over at him.

"Joe, Mate?" he said as Joe came too and looked at him "She still does," he smirked.

After a second he nodded "Yeah, you're right actually." Joseph laughed closing the tool box and walked over to him and said in hushed tones "She's my Niece, she's like another daughter to Clarisse and I Shades, and it's my job to protect her, right?" Joe asked as Shades nodded "Even though we are best mates, if you hurt her I will break you, do you understand?" he warned as Shades looked at him.

"Don't worry I would never do that," he smiled.

"Good, I'm pleased to hear that as I really don't wanna hurt my best pal!" he said patting his shoulder.

"I love her to much to do that, mate!" Shades exclaimed and lent in closer "In fact while we are on holiday, you know in Bora Bora?" he asked as Joseph nodded "I'm gonna take her on one of them cruise sunset thingys you and Clarisse went on and I'm gonna ask her to Marry Me." he grinned as Joseph's jaw fell.

"Well." he exclaimed then smiled "That's great." he said patting his arm "If I know my Sasha as well as I think I do, I know she will say yes." he smirked at him.

"Thanks," he said getting the ring from his pocket "Check it out," he smiled handing him the box.

"That's great mate," Joseph nodded handing him the box back.

"I wondered if she said, would you be my best man?" Shades asked.

"Really?" Joseph exclaimed as Shades nodded "Then yes I would love to." he smirked and gave him a man hug then stepped back.

"Please don't tell Clarisse," he said closing the box "Not yet anyway."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." he grinned with a wink.

"Can you look after this for me, as even though I have managed to keep it secret for a while I am sure to lose it before long." Shades laughed.

"Good point," he said taking the box and put it in his pocket "It's safe with me, don't you worry." he smirked as Clarisse came in.

"Here you are." she smiled while walking over to them "Hey Shades, Sasha is looking for you." she smiled while putting her hand on Joseph's back.

"Thank you," he smiled and walked out, pushing the door up behind him.

"Did you manage to get it all done?" Clarisse asked while moving and stood messing with one of the tools.

"We did," he nodded watching her as she stood with a cheeky smirk "How was the fete?" he asked while moving and stood behind her.

"It was great, lovely weather for it." she smiled feeling him stepping closer to her "The girls loved it too," she smiled putting the tool down and turned around to face him "What are you up to?" she asked.

"Nothing," he smirked while wrapping his arms around her waist, under her jacket "I just wanted to hold my very very sexy wife." he smirked and kissed her couple times.

"What is that?" she asked looking down.

"I think by now Clari, baby, you should know what that is down there." Joseph smirked feeling her hands go down between them and felt the front of his pants "Oh Clari, at least wait till we are in our suite." he smirked at her.

"No it's not that, Joseph!" she exclaimed while playfully slapping his arm and slipped her other hand in his pocket "I know what that is, and it doesn't feel like this."she smirked "Believe me, I should know by now." she giggled.

"Oh," he suddenly remembered Shades ring and grabbed it from her hands, scaring her a little "You can't see that," he exclaimed as she stared at him.

"Why?" she asked going to grab it, but Joseph stepped back "Joseph?" she exclaimed while staring at him and noticed it was a ring box.

"I can't tell you," he said looking down at the box for just a second, as Clarisse quickly stepped forward and grabbed it, turning around and opened it "Clari," he said trying to get it back as she gasped.

"A ring?" she asked as he grabbed it and stepped back as she turned around "You bought me a ring?" she asked putting her hand on her chest.

"It's not for you," he said looking at her.

"What?" she exclaimed as her face fell "Who is it for then if its not for me?" she asked.

"I... I can't tell you," he said looking at her "It's not even mine though Clarisse," he stepped closer putting the box back in his pocket and put his other hand on her side.

"So let me get this right, it's not my ring?" she asked as he shook his head "And it's not your ring?" she asked, as again he shook his head "So if it's not your ring then why do you have it?" she exclaimed.

"I can't tell you, but I swear its not my ring Clari," he whispered as she pushed his hand away and started walking out "Clarisse?" he snapped but she carried on and slammed the door behind her.

He was about to follow her when his cell started ringing, he took the call and ended it in shock. He rushed out into the hall and grabbed his car keys as Clarisse stood in her office door watching him rush out the door. She turned and walked into her office, sitting at her desk where she stayed for the next hour until Joseph called.

* * *

Rushing onto the ward, she saw Joseph leaning against the wall down the corridor. With a sigh she rushed down to him and stood in front of him, as he remained leaning back with his eyes closed. She tilted her head a little and put her hand up cupping his cheek, slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey you," she whispered and stepped closer, while wrapping her arms around his shoulders "I got here as fast as I could." she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist "How is he?" she asked while lifting her head back and looked at him, their arms remaining around each other.

"He's resting, they can't do anything until the swelling goes down." he said looking at her.

"Ok," she nodded as he moved his hands onto her sides "How did he do it?" she asked.

"As far as I'm aware, he fell of the ladder." he sighed closing his eyes again.

"Oh," Clarisse said watching him and cupped his face with both her hands "He will be ok, Joe." she kissed him then smiled "He will be back on his feet soon enough, you'll see." she nodded as he looked at her.

"I know, it just scared me." he sighed.

"I know, it did me too." she nodded "He is your Son after all." she hugged him again then stepped back as the nurse came out.

"He's asking for you," she smiled at him.

"Ok," he nodded while taking hold of Clarisse's hand.

"You go in and see him, while I go down and let everyone know what's going on, ok?" she said as he looked at her.

"Ok," he whispered stepping closer, burying his face in the crook of her neck for a second then stepped back and followed the nurse.

Clarisse watched him then headed downstairs to call back home, after the call she came back in and called for the lift, when the doors opened she stepped on while checking her phone.

"Hold the lift," came a voice as Clarisse put her hand out to stop the doors from closing.

"Thank you," the lady smiled while rushing onto the lift.

"What floor?" Clarisse asked while looking at the buttons.

"Clarisse," the woman exclaimed as Clarisse turned around to look at her.

"Elizabeth," she said pressing the button as the doors closed they just stood staring at each other as the lift started to go up, then she turned her back to her and stood with her arms folded.

Seconds later, the lift stopped.

Both gasped and looked at each other again, in silence.

_To Be Continued..._


	83. 83: What Could Possibly Go Wrong, Part 2

_Thank you tengland2 for your comments, I am posting this for you now so you will find out who this Elizabeth is. Enjoy._

ooOoo

_...Continued._

After a moment Clarisse started pressing the call button, to let them know they were stuck. Then moved, brushing her hands down the back of her skirt and sat down on the floor, stretching her legs out in front of her and crossed her ankles, sitting back against the wall with her arms folded.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Elizabeth exclaimed while pressing the call button.

"Because this has happened a number of times to me, I am kind of used to it." she said watching her "There is no point pressing that, they will have the call already and there isn't anything they can do until the fire crew arrive." she said looking down at her shoes.

After a few minutes Elizabeth sat down the other side of the lift as Clarisse watched her, then looked down sitting silence.

After an hour Joseph came out, wondering where Clarisse had got to. He headed down the corridor and stood at the nurses station looking around.

"Mr Romano?" the nurse smiled as he turned around "Can I help you?"

"Maybe," he said looking around the room then back at her "Have you seen the Queen?" he whispered.

"No." she smiled while shaking her head "Sorry,"

"Hmm." he said looking around the waiting room again then back at her "She's been gone an hour, I thought she would of been back by now." he sighed "She only went out to make a call." suddenly he started to panic.

"Oh," the nurse exclaimed while looking at him "We had a call from the lift about an hour ago," she started while looking past him at the blocked of lift then back at him "Maybe she's stuck on the lift?"

"Again?" He sighed while looking at her "She's always getting stuck on those things," he sighed again "Is there anyway we could find out?" he asked.

"I can find out for you?" she asked as he nodded "Ok, give me two minute's." she nodded and headed back into the office.

He waited at the desk when she returned a couple minutes later.

"She's on the lift, the porter said she's ok and to just focus on your Son," she smiled "Elizabeth said the same?" she jumped as he shot around to look at her.

"Elizabeth?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she's stuck in the lift with Elizabeth," she nodded.

"Anyone else?" he asked as she shook her head "Oh dear," he whispered.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." he shrugged and started pacing the waiting room.

After another hour, Joseph was stood at the doors as they opened to see both Clarisse and Elizabeth smiling at him, he looked confused as Clarisse stepped forward and kissed his cheek, before turning to Elizabeth.

"Thanks for the chat," she smiled "What room is Andrew in?" she asked looking at Joseph.

"314." he said and watched her walk of then looked back at Clarisse "Am I missing something?"

"No," she smiled and started walking down the corridor and sat in the chairs opposite the door to Andrew's room, seconds later Joseph was sat next to her.

"But, you hated each other? you were stuck in a lift with her for over 2 hours I expected one of you to be dead by now?" he exclaimed as she smiled at him "Ok, I am missing something."

She chuckled "Oh, your not." she patted his thigh "While we were in the lift together, not what I really wanted but well it couldn't be helped," she said looking at him "Locked together it gave us time to actually talk." she nodded while sitting back in her chair, resting her arms on the arm rests and looked at him "And at the end of the day Joseph I forgave you and Married you again, so it was only fair I forgave her also."

He watched her a second as a nurse walked past, then shrugged "I suppose your right." he said sitting back.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." she smirked at him as he looked at her "Relax, honestly we talked and everything's ok, well not fully ok but it's ok between us," she smiled.

"Ok," he nodded and sat back as she lent forward "I got really worried about you," he started while resting his arm over and gently rubbed her back, she smiled back at him then sat back in her chair again.

A while later Elizabeth came out to go and get some coffee with Clarisse while Joseph went in to see Andrew.

"Hey Dad," he smiled as Joseph walked over.

"Hey Son," he smiled standing next to him "How you doing?"

"Well I'm stuck here, not that great." he laughed a little and looked at him "I was wondering if after you come back from your holiday, could I come stay at the Palace a while?"

"Oh I don't know Andrew?" Joseph said looking at him "Wouldn't it be better to stay at your Moms?" he asked.

"I just thought, she hasn't got much room at her place and.." he stopped "Never mind, it doesn't matter." he said looking down.

"Andrew listen to me, yes granted we have a lot of room at the Palace, but you would have to stay downstairs for a while, we don't have a lift you know?" he said looking at him "And we don't have any rooms downstairs that we could turn into a spare bedroom, not with the amount of people that come and go everyday there," he added "Where as your Mom has that room downstairs that could easily be turned into a make do bedroom?" he said patting Andrew's arm "It's not that we wouldn't want you to stay, far from it, it's just with Clarisse being the Queen and that.." he said watching him nod.

"It's cool, I understand really I do." Andrew nodded.

"Maybe once you can do stairs you can come stay?" Joseph suggested "I know Clarisse would love you too, as well as me and the girls of course." he added.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded "I'd like that, thanks." he smiled.

"That's a deal then," he smiled and sat down "I will even go over and turn the room into a bedroom for you before I leave next week if you like?" he started.

"NO" Andrew exclaimed as Joseph looked at him "It's not that I don't want your help, it's just with..." he shrugged "You know, with what happened with you and Mom, remember it broke your marriage up." he said looking at him "I don't want to risk anything else to happen, Clarisse is an amazing lady, the best thing to happen to you, DON'T throw it away again, Dad, Please?" he said looking at him.

"Nothing will happen Andrew," he said as Andrew stared at him "Alright I won't do it, I will get a couple of the guards over to help." he said turning in his seat a little.

"So you just brush it off like that?" he said looking at him "Which means you could be tempted."

"I beg your pardon?" Joseph exclaimed.

"You brushed it off, saying you will get a couple guards to go over instead of saying that you promise nothing would happen, you love Clarisse to much to let it happen again." he snapped.

"I do love Clarisse to let it happen again, what world are you on Andrew?" Joseph exclaimed.

"Don't let her down Dad, I swear I will kill you myself if you ever done it again!" Andrew snapped.

"Calm down Andrew please," Joseph said patting his arm "I promise I would never do that again to her, I swear on yours, Sofia and Olivia's life, I would never ever hurt again!" he said watching him "I promise,"

"Ok," Andrew nodded "I'm sorry I snapped, it must be the meds, I'm feeling pretty out of it right now." he laughed a little.

Joseph smiled "It's ok, but hey listen." he said putting his hand up on his shoulder "I love Clarisse, I wouldn't be that stupid again, I promise you that." he smiled "Ok,"

"Ok," Andrew smiled and watched him sit back down.

Meanwhile Clarisse and Elizabeth were sat outside his room watching the nurses rush here and there, when suddenly Clarisse looked at Elizabeth.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know I forgave you today, please don't make me regret it?" Clarisse asked and lent closer to her and whispered "If you so much as touch my husband again, I will kill you." she sat back "Do I make myself clear?" she asked.

"Very," Elizabeth nodded "You have know worries, I'm married now." she smiled as Clarisse gasped.

"Wow, when did that happen?" she asked checking the ring.

"A month ago," Elizabeth smiled and sipped her coffee.

"Congrats," she smiled sitting closer and hugged her then sat back "What's his name?" she asked and took a sip of her coffee.

"Rene," she started as Clarisse choked on her coffee "What's wrong?" she asked while watching her wipe her chin.

"Rene?" she asked almost scared to find out "What's his last name?" she asked while taking a deep breath.

"Baker," Elizabeth answered while watching her let out the deep breath "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"It is now." Clarisse nodded.

After a while Joseph headed downstairs to call back home while Clarisse and Elizabeth went in to talk to Andrew and to keep him company. After a while Joseph came back.

With a smile he put his hand on Clarisse's back "May I steel my wife for a bit?" he asked looking at Andrew as he nodded.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked as he pulled her out the room.

"I want to take you somewhere," he smiled taking her hand as they started heading down the corridor and up the stairs a couple floors.

"Joseph, where are we going?" she asked as they came onto the children's ward, her heart skipping a beat "Ok, you've been calm but please tell me one of our babies isn't here?" she asked pulling him back to stop and looked into his eyes.

"Relax, ok?" he smiled cupping her cheek "Trust me," he smiled as she nodded "Come on," he let go of her hand and placed it on her back, guiding her through the doors.

Moments later she noticed two people stood near a door, straight away she recognized them and headed towards them with a smile.

"Hello Helen" she smiled pulling her into a hug and stood back "How is Sasha?" she asked.

"She broke her arm, that's why we are here." Helen said and pointed to her in the room.

"Ahh I will go and speak to her in a second," she smiled at them "If that's ok?"

"Of course," Helen nodded.

"I will be right back," Joseph said while rubbing Clarisse's back as she looked at him then hurried away.

A few moments later Clarisse slowly walked over to Sasha's bed and smiled at her while putting her hands together in front of her.

"Hello Sasha." Clarisse grinned as she turned her head to look at her with a gasp.

"Clarisse," she exclaimed as Clarisse lent over with a giggle and hugged her "How did you know I was here?" she asked as Clarisse stood up straight and turned sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I didn't, my husband did." she smiled at her "He saw your Dad downstairs, so he just told me and he came to get me." Clarisse smiled "We are downstairs with my Step Son, he broke his leg." she said watching her look at her arm "Your Mom tells me you broke your arm?" she said gently rubbing her hand.

"Yeah," Sasha nodded while looking at her.

"How did you do that?" Clarisse asked.

"I fell of my bike," she sighed.

"Oh dear," Clarisse said watching her with a small smile "How is school?" she asked.

Sasha looked up at her with a grin "Great, though I won't be able to go for a while now." she sighed "But before it was great." she grinned.

"Good, are you getting good grades?" she asked.

"Yeah." she smiled "How are your Daughters, Sofia and Olivia?"

"Wow you remembered their names?" she smiled as Sasha nodded "That's good, and they are doing great." she smiled "Sofia is married now and has her own little girl, Ella and Olivia is, well Olivia is Olivia." she laughed "She's going to uni in September."

"That's great, please tell them I said hello" Sasha smiled.

"I will, don't you worry." Clarisse smiled as Joseph came in.

"Sorry Sasha can I borrow Clarisse for a few moment's" he asked as they both looked at him as Sasha nodded "Thank you," he led her outside into the hall.

"What have you been buying now?" she asked seeing the balloons and monkey teddy as Sasha's parents laughed.

"I couldn't help it, she's a special little girl who deserves a treat from one of her fave people" he smirked while handing her a card and a pen "Write something in that," he smirked.

"Oh," she looked at the card trying to think of what to write while checking the balloons and monkey teddy when suddenly it clicked, with a smile she looked at her parents and asked them a question then wrote in the card "Ok, let's go back in." she smiled and grabbed the teddy as Joseph carried the balloons.

"Wow," Sasha smiled seeing them come in with the stuff and her parent's.

"Here you go," Clarisse smiled putting the teddy on the bed beside her "A little present from us." she smiled.

"You remembered I love monkeys?" she asked as Clarisse nodded.

"And that's because?" Clarisse asked while looking at her as Joseph attached the balloon string to the metal headboard behind Sasha.

"Because you love them too," Sasha smiled putting her arm around the monkey "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Clarisse smiled sitting on the edge of the bed again as Joseph stood beside her putting his arm around her shoulders as her parents stood the other side "Also we got you a card, but I didn't put it in the envelope as you might of had trouble getting it out," she smiled "Read it out to us?" she asked.

"Ok," Sasha smiled opening the card "To Sasha, I hope you get better real soon so we can go and hang out with the monkeys at the zoo again," she stopped with a bright smile and continued "Love your best friends, Clarisse (The Queen) and her Knight, Sir Joseph." she beamed while looking at her "Really?" she asked.

"Indeed, once your arm is better we will go and hang out at the zoo, and that's my promise to you." Clarisse smiled as she lent forward to hug her as Clarisse wrapped her arms around her "And maybe you can come to see the Palace afterwards." she smiled as Sasha lifted her head.

"Thank you so much." She smiled and sat back.

"I'm sure all your friends will be jealous again?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah, they were last time." She nodded and hugged her teddy again.

"Your Mommy told me," Clarisse smiled watching her then stood up "We have to go now, but we will check in again with you sometime in the week, ok?" she asked as Sasha nodded "Ok, be good and see you soon." she lent over brushing her fringe back and kissed her forehead then waved while walking out the room.

They stood in the corridor talking for a bit then Clarisse and Joseph left heading back to Andrew, leaving a couple hours later. When they arrived back at the Palace they updated the girls with what was going on then Joseph disappeared. A while later Clarisse headed up to their suite, finding him sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Joseph said looking at her as she stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry to," she slowly walked over "It's just I see you with a ring in a red velvet box, only to find it wasn't for me but for someone else, it did scare me a little." she said sitting down beside him.

"I know I understand that," he looked at her "It's just I promised the person whose ring it really is I wouldn't say anything," he said.

"It's alright," Clarisse nodded while putting her hands on his thigh "You don't have to tell me whose it is, just promise me it's not from you." she said studying his face.

"It is for a woman, but not from me," he smirked at her as she looked at him "It's for Sasha," he whispered as she gasped "I shouldn't be telling you this but well I know you were worried and I know you won't say anything, when we are in Bora Bora Shades is gonna ask her to Marry him." he smirked as she gasped and put her hand up to her face.

"Really?" she asked as he nodded "Oh wow, that's awesome." she smiled "And of course I'm not gonna tell anyone," she smirked and kissed him "Thank you for telling me."

"Anytime." he smiled as they rested back, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up to him "Fancy an early night?" he smirked down at her as she tipped her head back and looked up at him.

"Yeah," she grinned and kissed him as he put his other hand up cupping her face.


	84. 84: Feeling Hot Hot Hot

_Thank you tengland2 for your lovely comment and reading also, thanks to everyone else who read it. _

_Here's the next part for you to hopefully enjoy ;)_

ooOoo

Everyone's in Bora Bora for their family holiday.

All the men except for Shades went out on the town last night, so the ladies left them to sleep it off while they all sat together in the restaurant that they made private for them, to have breakfast.

"Does anyone know what time the men got in last night?" Sofia asked while looking around the table.

"I think I heard them about half 3," Marla smiled.

"Wow, that was late for them." Sofia laughed.

"Yea I was just thinking that," Clarisse smirked and sipped her coffee while slumping back in her chair "I propose us ladies go out tonight and show them how the drinking is done," she smirked.

"I agree," Sofia smiled.

"You can come but your not drinking," Clarisse frowned at her.

"I know, I wasn't going to drink, just wanted to come for the fun." she smirked at her.

"Good, what do you say Charlotte?" Clarisse smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." she smiled and nodded towards her "Looks like Sasha is up." she smirked and sipped her tea as everyone looked over at her as she headed towards them.

"Oh I wonder if Shades done it last night," she whispered.

"What?" Sofia asked as Clarisse looked back at her then shrugged "Mom," she whispered as Sasha stood next to them.

"Hey, did you have a nice time last night?" Clarisse asked while looking up at her as she nodded "The sunsets on them cruises are romantic aren't they?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sasha smiled with a nod and grabbed some coffee.

"Oh and here comes Shades," Sofia smiled as Sasha turned around.

"Where's all the men then?" he asked as he came up to the table.

"They all went out last night, got drunk and have hangovers." Clarisse smiled at them.

"Ahh ok," Shades smiled taking Sasha's coffee.

"By the way Sash," Clarisse started as they looked at each other "We are having a ladies night tonight if you want to join us?" she asked.

"Of course, we will show them men a thing or two." she chuckled.

"By the way, we have some news." Shades smiled "I asked Sasha to Marry me last night," he smirked at Sasha as gasp's spread around the table "And she said yes," he grinned and kissed Sasha.

"Wow, that's great cuz," Sofia smiled standing up and hugged her.

After everyone congratulated them Clarisse hugged Shades while patting his back.

"From your reaction I take it you already knew?" Shades asked while pulling back.

"I did," she smiled "Congratulations." she smiled and sat back down and took Sasha's hand, checking the ring then hugged her.

Not long after the men started to appear for breakfast, then the couples disappeared to their own bungalow's to get ready, all except for Clarisse and Joseph who got ready before leaving their bungalow.

"Did you have a nice time last night?" Clarisse asked while putting her arm over placing her hand on his back as he took a bite of toast.

He nodded while chewing and turned to her with a smile "I did," he smiled "Though it would of been better if you had been there," he grinned leaning closer and kissed her a couple times before sitting back.

"Maybe tomorrow night," she smiled and sipped her coffee while rubbing his back.

"Why not tonight?" he asked turning to her again.

"I am having a night out with the ladies, we are gonna show you men how it's really done." she smiled as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"What about the dinner?" he asked.

"Oh we will still have the dinner out then we will leave from there," she smiled while leaning forward and put her cup down on the table and kissed the top of his arm.

"But.." he started as she looked at him.

"What?" she asked as he turned and looked at her.

"I had made plans for us two to have a later dinner after going on another sunset cruise." he said with a sad voice.

"Oh," she sat up straight "Well I could always join them later, or." she grinned leaning closer and whispered in his ear "Skip it completely." she smiled putting her hand on his thigh.

"Oh yea," he nodded "I like that idea," he grinned and kissed her shoulder.

"Good," she smiled while leaning closer and whispered in his ear "But keep it a secret." she kissed his ear then sat back in her chair as Marla and Olivia came back over.

"Ok," he nodded as she turned and rested her legs over his leg.

"What's the plan today?" Olivia asked while getting some more juice.

"Um." Clarisse said while thinking "We are going into town for lunch then having a relaxing day I think." she smiled as Joseph put his hand on her leg, gently rubbing it.

"Ahh," Olivia nodded "Cool," she smiled and sipped her juice "I still can't believe our bungalow's are over the water, that's pretty amazing."

"I know, it is pretty awesome, isn't it?" Clarisse smiled and sipped some of her coffee.

"Right, I'm gonna head back to the bungalow." Clarisse said standing up while putting her cup down and grabbed her phone.

"Wait up, I will come with you." Joseph smiled and finished his juice while standing up as Clarisse put her arm back, pulling her top down at the back "Let's go." he grinned while taking her hand as they started walking away.

"It's cute your Parent's are still in love with each other," Marla smiled as they watched them walk off hand in hand.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded "Sometimes it grosses me out but then I just gotta remember they gotta put up with me doing that one day," she smirked at Marla as she laughed "But no seriously though," she said looking back at them as they headed towards their bungalow "I love the fact that they are in Love after everything that's happened with them."

"Yeah," Marla nodded and watched them.

"I try to ignore all the lovely dovey stuff they tend to get carried away with," Olivia laughed.

* * *

Not long after, Olivia rushed up to their bungalow, knocked on the door waited a moment then knocked again.

"It's open," Joseph smiled while wrapping his arms around Clarisse's waist as she sat on his lap, they both looked over seeing Olivia come in.

"Did I disturb something?" she asked while turning her head a little and raised her eyebrow.

"No," Clarisse smiled while putting her hand on Joseph's arm "What's up?" she asked.

"I just came to let you know we are leaving in a few minutes," she smiled at them.

"Ok, we will be right out." Joseph smiled over at her.

"Ok," Olivia shook her head with a laugh and rushed out the bungalow.

"Think she knew something was going on," Joseph laughed while looking at Clarisse and kissed her "Right, come on." he said slapping her ass making her stand up "We best get down there before we annoy them." he smirked as she grabbed her bag.

With a laugh they headed down to the rest of the family, and headed into town. Done a bit of shopping then had lunch before doing some more shopping. After a while they headed back to their resort, and relaxed on the deck of Clarisse and Joseph's bungalow.

As the kids jumped from the deck into the lagoon below, Clarisse relaxed on the lounger next to Joseph.

"Mom," Sofia said standing at the bottom of her lounger "I really wanna take a photo of you jumping of the deck with Olivia, Amelia, Marla and Sasha." she smiled "Maybe even Pierre too." she smirked over at him.

"Alright, if Mom does it I will do it." Pierre said as they both looked at her.

"Yeah, come on Mom," Sofia exclaimed "Please,"

Clarisse sat smiling at her for a few seconds then nodded "Alright," she said standing up.

"YAY!" Sofia exclaimed and hugged her "Ok, you all stand along there while I shoot down there and take a photo." she smiled hurrying away and took her place "Ok, everyone on the count of 3, ok?" they all nodded as she put her camera up.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," Clarisse whispered as Pierre squeezed her hand, making her look at him "Nor you for that matter," she chuckled.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1 GO!" Sofia exclaimed as they all jumped from the desk as Sofia took photos of it while laughing with Charlotte and Joseph and watched them all come back up "Thank you," she smiled while heading back up onto the deck as Clarisse came up the ladder "Thank you Mommy," Sofia smiled and hugged her.

"You're welcome." she smiled as they stepped apart "I hope it came out ok, because I'm not doing it again." she laughed while standing next to her lounger and grabbed her drink.

"I will go check in a bit," Sofia smiled while walking over and sat down in her chair.

After a few minutes everyone came back up and watched as Joseph walked behind Clarisse, putting his hands on her sides as she put her glass down and started pushing her playfully towards the edge of the deck as she screamed making the girls laugh as she grabbed hold of Joseph's arms while turning around to face him.

"Push me and your coming with me Mr," Clarisse exclaimed as he stopped and looked at her "Try it," she said smirking and looked at him, suddenly he jolted her backwards but kept hold of her as she screamed again and started laughing as he pulled her back to him.

"Nah, I couldn't do that to you up here," he smiled as he put his arms around her shoulders.

"You're lucky," she grinned while putting her hands on his sides.

"Oh that was boring, we thought you we're gonna push her in Dad," Olivia laughed.

"I couldn't do that to her here," Joseph smiled over at her then looked back at Clarisse as she studied his face.

"Thank you." she whispered and kissed him.

"You're welcome," he smiled and started kissing her slowly as she moved her hands up his back.

"Here they go again," Olivia smirked and started laughing with the others.

"Oh I have an idea, Mom, Dad?" Sofia smiled standing up as they parted and looked at them "Can I take a photo of you two jumping of the deck?" she exclaimed

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Olivia smiled "Would make an awesome photo for the wall." she smirked as Joseph and Clarisse looked at each other then looked back at them.

"Go on, please?" Sofia smiled.

"Ok," Clarisse said "Come on you." she said taking Joseph's hand and led him to the edge of the deck as Sofia headed back down to where she stood before.

"On 3 ok?" she asked as they nodded "Ok, get ready?" Sofia smiled while putting the camera up "3, 2,1 GO!" she exclaimed and watched them jump of while taking photos.

After a while she put them on Joseph's laptop and showed everyone before heading back out on the deck to relax with everyone else as Joseph returned with drinks and sat on the lounger behind Clarisse.

"We would soon have to start getting ready," Sofia smiled.

"Indeed we will," Clarisse nodded as Joseph started rubbing her back while leaning closer to her and whispered something in Italian making her laugh.

"Si," Clarisse smiled while turning her head a little as he kissed the back of her shoulder.

"Why do you talk Italian for?" Olivia asked.

"Because you can't understand most of it," Joseph smirked as Clarisse laughed.

"How come we were never taught Italian?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know really, I used to hate using it I guess that's why." Joseph answered while still rubbing Clarisse's back.

"Why can't you say things in french?" Olivia smirked "We understand that," she and Sofia laughed.

"Because young lady, we want to keep something's private." Clarisse answered while looking at her as they stopped laughing "Ahh that got you, didn't it?" Clarisse laughed and sipped some of her drink.

"Clari," Joseph whispered while leaning closer to her.

"Yeah," She smiled turning her head a little.

"What will happen if I pull this?" he said tugging at the tie of her tankini top.

"Then you will be flashing your wifes chest," she smirked while leaning forward "So don't you dare." she exclaimed as he laughed.

"Don't worry," he said putting his arms out, placing his hands on her arms and pulled her back "I wouldn't do that to you," he kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist "Well maybe if we were alone I could be tempted." he laughed as she giggled.

"I bet you would," she smiled and sipped some more of her drink.

"I would actually," he smiled as she lent back against him "I love you," he whispered while locking his arms around her shoulders.

"I love you too," she whispered back and smiled as he kissed her neck.

After a while everyone started heading back to their bungalow's to get ready for evening dinner and ladies night.

"Mom, Dad." Sofia called out while coming through the door with Olivia.

"We are ready and waiting for you," Olivia smiled at Sofia then looked around the room "I can't believe they have the best place here," she pouted.

"I know," Sofia agreed and looked towards the stairs after hearing movement coming from them and saw Clarisse stood half way down, in her dressing gown with her hands on the railings "What? your not even dressed?" she said putting her hand out.

"Not yet, no!" Clarisse smiled as Joseph came down and stood behind her in his dressing gown.

"Oh I get it," Sofia smirked "Ok," she nodded.

"You guys go ahead," Joseph smiled while putting his hands on Clarisse's shoulders "And we will meet you there, but don't wait for us to order we will just order when we get there." he smiled at them.

"Ok," Sofia smiled as Olivia ran out the room "See you later then," she smirked at them and headed out, pulling up the door behind her.

They headed back upstairs and got ready, and as Clarisse sat in the arm chair searching for something in her make up bag Joseph came out carrying two tops.

"Clari, which one?" he asked holding them up as she looked at him.

She looked between the two and checked to see what pants he was wearing "That one." she smiled pointing to a light blue tshirt with a smile.

He looked at it then smiled at her "Thanks," he smiled putting the other one down and slipped the one she picked on while walking over to her "Are you nearly ready?" he asked bending over close to her.

"Yes, nearly." she smiled closing her mirror while moving her hand down placing it on the back of his leg with a cheeky smirk "I love it when you wear shorts out in public." she grinned rubbing the back of his leg.

He looked down at her hand then looked back up into her eyes "Why?" he smirked.

She sat looking out the window for a second then looked back at him "Well because your sexy in them," she grinned "And because I love seeing your hairy legs," she whispered between kisses.

"Oh, why thank you." he smiled watching her grab her mascara from her make up bag.

"You're welcome," she smiled and started putting her mascara on "It's true though I do love your hairy, oh so strong, powerful, firm, oh so sexy legs." she chuckled to herself while looking at him "They are such a turn on," she giggled and watched his reaction.

"Oh well, thank you once again," he smiled bending over and kissed her "I love your legs too." he smirked while standing back up and walked off while whistling.

Clarisse sat with a chuckle while watching him walk of then carried on with her make up, not long after they were ready to leave.

* * *

Just before midnight Clarisse and Joseph arrived back at the resort, finding everyone in the bar. As Joseph headed over and ordered some drinks Clarisse shot off.

"Where have you been?" Sofia asked while coming over to the bar "And where's Mom?"

"Well your Mom had to shoot to the loo, and I will let her tell you." he smiled at her then the bar man "And whatever that table over there have been having." he grinned picking up his glass and sipped his drink.

"Ok Sir," the barman nodded and carried on getting the drinks as Clarisse came back.

"Thank you," she smiled grabbing her glass and took a couple sips while putting her bag over the back of the stool and sat down at the bar while looking at Joseph.

"So where have you been?" Sofia asked as Joseph moved and went over to the table.

"Oh well," Clarisse smiled resting her arm on the bar as Sofia sat on the stool next to her "Your father took me on one of them sunset cruises again, so romantic." she smiled at her and turned her head the other way as Olivia stood behind her and put her arms around her waist from behind "Are you ok darling," Clarisse asked as she nodded and Sofia giggled to herself.

"Yeah and then what?" Sofia asked as Clarisse looked back at her.

"Oh well then we ended up going to dinner somewhere else, but I am here now and I am having this one drink and we will head off for ladies night." she smiled at her and sipped her drink.

"Ok," Sofia smiled.

"Oh by the way," Clarisse lent in closer to her "You remember when we were in San Fran?" she asked as Sofia nodded "And you asked that silly question near the end of the night about the craziest place you've ever done it?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Sofia said "What about it?"

"Well I want to change my place, it's not on that hill anymore." she smiled and sipped her drink "It's on a boat, actually on the net thingy in the middle of the boat above the ocean." she smirked as Sofia gasped.

"No way?" she asked "How did you manage that?"

"Don't ask me," Clarisse laughed as they lent into each other "I'm still trying to work that bit out, but wow." she smiled as Sofia gasped and started laughing again.

After a few minutes she headed over to the table to check on everyone as they all had another drink then she walked over to the bar standing next to the stools Olivia and Sofia were sat on when Sasha came over back.

"Whoa someone got lucky?" She teased while smiling as Sofia and Olivia turned to see Clarisse playfully pushing Sasha away "He must of been hungry, judging by the size o' that on yo neck!" she teased as Olivia gasped and Sofia laughed.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of loving my darling," Clarisse smiled while reaching through the girls and grabbed her glass.

"True dat, and if you love it then who cares?" Sasha laughed with the girls as Clarisse sipped her drink and nodded.

"Exactly," Clarisse smiled while putting her glass back down "And I love my husband and if he wants to give me a love bite then so be it!" she exclaimed as the girls smirked at her "We got nothing to hide, actually I love it when he does." she smiled suddenly feeling Joseph's hands on her sides.

"Really now?" he asked "You love it huh?" he asked while moving one hand up onto the side of her neck as she nodded and with a cheeky smirk lowered his head and started kissing her neck while wrapping his other arm around her waist holding her back against him.

"Joseph, stop it." Clarisse exclaimed while laughing and trying to pull free.

"God Uncle Joe!" Sasha exclaimed as they all gasped.

"Um Dad?" they all sat open mouthed as he started biting her neck as she laughed still trying to pull free.

"Stop it Joseph, seriously!" she gasped as he pulled her back hard against his arousal.

Sofia looked away at Sasha "We didn't really want to go out tonight with Mom did we?" she asked as they all shook their heads "No I didn't think so," she looked back at them as Joseph turned her around to face him.

"What's got into you?" Clarisse whispered feeling his arm wrap around her waist.

"You," he grinned pressing her hard against him again as he started kissing her slowly while put putting his free hand up onto the back of her head.

Sasha looked at Sofia "Really?" she asked then they all burst out laughing.

Moments later they had disappeared from the bar leaving the girls laughing.

"Where did Mom and Dad go?" Pierre asked while standing at the bar next to them.

"Oh dear Brother you don't wanna know." Sofia smirked and started laughing with Sasha and Olivia again as he watched them with a raised eyebrow then shook his head.

* * *

_Just in case you didn't know "Si" means "Yes" in Italian :)_


	85. 85: I Blame The Heat

_Thank you tengland2 for your lovely comment and for reading :) Here is the next part, Enjoy._

ooOoo

The following day.

Everyone except for Clarisse and Joseph were down having breakfast together, being joined by Clarisse not long after.

"Here comes Mom," Pierre smirked at Sofia as she and Olivia turned to face her walking over slowly.

"Coffee, I need Coffee." she whispered while coming up to the table.

"Here," Pierre said handing her the cup he just got himself "Have my seat too." he smiled and hurried off to get some more coffee for the table.

"I'm surprised you can walk this morning," Sofia smirked at her as she sipped her coffee.

"Good night Mom?" Olivia asked "Must of been, your wearing sunglasses already," she and Sofia started laughing as Clarisse slowly sat down.

"That's not funny," Clarisse said looking at her and put the cup down as smirks spread around the table.

"Seriously though Mom, after what we heard last night I'm surprised you could walk this morning," Sofia giggled.

"I am too actually," she sighed resting her arms on the arm rests "What you heard? I thought you lot went out last night?" she asked putting her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Well we changed our mind and us ladies had drinks on my bungalow deck," Sofia smirked "It honestly wouldn't surprise me if the whole of Bora Bora heard you last night Mom," she giggled again.

"Oh," Clarisse exclaimed and drank some more of her coffee "It's to early to be doing this now," she said looking at Pierre putting a plate of breakfast down in front of her "Thank you," she nodded and put her cup back down.

"You're welcome," he smiled "So what were you talking about?" He asked sitting next to Charlotte and put his arm around her back.

"Oh Mom and Dad," Sofia smirked "You really don't wanna know." she giggled.

"Ah!" he answered and watched as Clarisse rested her forehead down on her hand while tipping her head forward "You ok Mom?" he asked.

"Mom, Pierre's talking to you?" Olivia giggled as she lifted her head.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Clarisse said looking at him.

"I just asked if you were ok?" he asked looking at her.

"Oh I'm just great," she nodded while sitting forward and started eating her breakfast "Thank you," she nodded and took a bite of toast.

After a while Pierre and his family headed to their bungalow while Olivia and Sofia stayed at the table with Clarisse.

"Where is Dad anyway?" Olivia asked as Marla came over.

"I left him sleeping," Clarisse said sitting back in her chair and sipped some more coffee.

"Oh," she smirked over at her as she put her sunglasses back on "So seeing though we didn't go out last night, are we going to try it tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can try." Clarisse nodded "I am not doing anything through the day though, well except for having a morning down at the spa."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sofia smiled while standing up "I'm gonna go and get ready for it," she smiled.

"Ok, I will take Joseph some breakfast and coffee and meet you on the front deck in a bit." she smiled.

"Ok," Sofia smiled and headed off.

Clarisse grabbed some breakfast for Joseph and headed back to their Villa and upstairs, finding Joseph was up and having a shower she stood watching him for a few moments as he stood under the shower, then moved sitting on the bed next to the breakfast try waiting for him, she didn't have to wait long though.

Coming out a few moments later he stopped and smiled over at her.

"Good morning," he grinned while walking over to her.

"Good morning," she smiled back as he bent over and kissed her "I brought you up some breakfast, me and the girls are heading to the spa now." she grinned while standing up "I will see you later, maybe?" she grinned.

"Maybe," he said stepping closer and kissed her a couple times "Enjoy your morning, see you afterwards?" he winked and watched her walk over to the door.

"Of course," she smiled over at him then headed downstairs.

* * *

"Here you are," Pierre smiled at the ladies coming back "We thought you had got lost," he said checking the time.

"Lost?" Clarisse exclaimed and laughed while putting her hands on his shoulders "Never, not around here anyway." she smiled down at him.

"Dad wants to see you in your place," he smiled as she patted his shoulders.

"Thank you," she smiled and looked around the table "No Shades?" she asked.

"No, we have know idea where he's got to." Pierre said sipping his drink.

"Actually, Sasha wasn't with us either." Clarisse said looking at the girls then at Pierre "Hope their ok," she said.

"Oh well Mom they are sure to be ok, Shades don't take crap just like Dad," Pierre smiled at her "Relax and don't worry, they are probably still in bed." he smirked.

"Yeah, probably." she looked at the girls "Was Sasha with you last night?"

"No actually she wasn't, they headed of into town." Sofia nodded.

"Ahh they are probably still in bed then," she smiled "Well I best go and see what Joseph wants," she waved "See you all later." she smiled and walked off.

A few moments later she walked through the door and looked around then up the stairs.

"Joseph?" she called out.

"I'm up here," he called back.

She smiled and headed upstairs and walked slowly into the bedroom "Hey you," she smiled "You wanted to see me?" she asked while walking over to him sat in the recliner arm chair.

"I did, I wanted to see if you wanted to do lunch together but I guess you've already eaten?" he asked.

"No I haven't actually," she smiled down at him while resting her knee on the chair beside his leg "But I don't really feel hungry."

"Ahh ok," he nodded while looking up at her and put his hand on her leg, slowly moving it up her thigh as she bent over and kissed him "I missed you," he whispered between kisses.

"I missed you too," she smiled while moving, putting her leg over while putting her hands on the back of the arm chair and straddled him, sitting down on his thighs while moving her hands down on his shoulders.

"Mmm sexy time," he chuckled as she lent closer and kissed his jaw "Are you feeling ok?" he asked putting his hands on her thighs.

"Yeah, why?" she asked pulling her head back and looked into his eyes.

"Well your getting frisky, with the doors and windows open." he asked while looking at her as she moved her hands onto his neck while arching her back "Not that I'm complaining of course," he laughed as she moved closer and kissed him.

"Good," she smiled while sitting back and pulled at his shirt, removing it before kissing him again.

"Mmm this is much better than lunch," he smirked wrapping his arms around her, undoing the zip on her dress and pulled it of, tossing it to one side.

"Isn't it just?" she asked quickly removing her bra and panties before straddling him again.

As she put her hands on the back of the arm chair again, they both looked down as he undone the zip and button on his shorts and pushed them down, and both looked slowly up into each others eyes as Clarisse edged closer, feeling Joseph's hands on her hips as she lowered herself down taking his lips in a hungry kiss, one that ended when he entered her, she lifted her head, her eyes closed a moan escaping her lips as Joseph started kissing her jaw and neck while keeping his hands on her hips.

A few seconds later, they looked into each others eyes as Joseph smiled.

"Thank god we are up a level, or we would be seen," he laughed as she smiled and started gyrating her hips slowly "Mmm Clari," he exclaimed gripping her hips as she gasped.

After a few moments she gripped the back of the arm chair as she started picking up her pace, kissing each other between moaning as Joseph gripped her hips, making her move faster Clarisse gasped, followed by a moan.

"Mmm baby," Clarisse gasped as he started kissing her neck, after a few seconds she raised herself up while pressing against him, looking down into his eyes with a smile as he groped her ass, and smiled as she laughed a little.

* * *

Snuggled in the recliner arm chair, Joseph didn't want to move but he had to. Knowing Clarisse was sleeping on him, he tried to climb of the chair without waking her, but she stirred.

"Where are you going?" she whispered while moving a little her eyes remaining closed.

"Just go back to sleep," he whispered and kissed her head and watched her for a moment.

Coming back into the room, Clarisse's cell started ringing and quickly grabbed it as not to wake her.

"Who was that?" Clarisse whispered.

"Shades, he needs to talk to me about something," he said sitting on the edge of the chair "Go back to sleep," he whispered while watching her and gently brushed her hair back.

When he heard the knock on the door downstairs, he headed down, only to return a few minutes later to awake Clarisse.

"Mmm what's wrong?" she asked.

"You need to wake up, he needs to talk to the both of us?" he said gently rubbing her arm as she opened her eyes.

"What about?" she asked with a yawn.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Ok, give me a couple minutes and I will be down." she said standing up and disappeared through to the bathroom.

"Ok," he nodded then headed downstairs "She will be down in a few moments," Joseph said standing with his hands in his pockets "Can I get you a drink or something?"

"No thanks, we are ok." Shades nodded and put his arm around Sasha's shoulders.

After a few minutes Clarisse came down and stood next to Joseph, and extended her arms to the couch's.

"Shall we sit?" she asked while moving and sat down, followed by everyone else.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Joseph asked, looking at Clarisse then back at Shades and Sasha as they looked at each other then back at them.

"We got married last night," Sasha exclaimed.

Clarisse laughed a little "What? your joking right?" she looked at Joseph then back at Sasha as she held up her wedding hand "What?" she exclaimed while jumping up "Are you serious?" she asked grabbing her hand and pulled it towards her.

"How did this happen?" Joseph asked while looking at Clarisse.

"Yes, how did this happen?" Clarisse exclaimed while walking around the room.

"Well we joked about it last night, yes we were tipsy but we thought why not go and see if they could marry us, as a joke, not thinking they actually would and well when they said we could get married, we took a bit of time to think about it, then did it." Sasha smiled.

"Yes you did do it," Clarisse exclaimed while shaking her head "You can't be serious about this, you have only been dating a few months and only got engaged, 2 nights ago." she exclaimed and shook her head again "Oh my god, are you pregnant?" Clarisse exclaimed while looking at them.

"No, Aunt Clari," Sasha exclaimed "Well I hope not anyway seeing though I have drank every night since being here." She shrugged while looking at her "I know it's a big shock, but I love him and he loves me."

"Yeah," Shades nodded as they looked at each other then back at Joseph and Clarisse.

"It's only been a few months sweetheart," Clarisse said while walking over as she stood up and cupped her face with both her hands.

"I know it has," Sasha answered while putting her hands up onto Clarisse's wrists "But we love each other Aunt Clari, seriously." she nodded while looking into her eyes "We want to be together for the rest of our life's, yes we only got engaged 2 nights ago but we honestly do love each other," Sasha exclaimed "I love him Aunt Clari, and I want to be with him." she pulled back "Why can't you see that I'm happy?" she exclaimed as Shades came over and put his hand on her back.

"I can see that," Clarisse nodded as she stepped closer and cupped her face again "Listen Sasha, I can't say I'm not disappointed in this, but I can see your happy." Clarisse nodded "If your happy then I'm happy, you are like a daughter to us and we will support you all you need."

"Really?" Sasha exclaimed as Clarisse nodded "I know we got married without the family but we can have a blessing when we get home." She shrugged "I'm sorry we didn't tell anyone, it was just spare of the moment thing." she half smiled.

"I can see that," Clarisse nodded and stepped closer while wrapping her arms around her shoulders "If your happy then we are happy, right Joseph?" she asked stepping back as Sasha started crying.

"Yea, of course." Joseph answered still in shock then shook Shades' hand "Guess Congratulations are in order then?" he said stepping closer to Sasha and hugged her as Clarisse hugged Shades.

"Congratulations," Clarisse smiled.

"Thank you," Sasha smiled and looked at them.

"Have you told any of the others yet?" Clarisse asked as they both shook their heads "Ok, if you want to I could arrange a special dinner tonight so you can tell them then?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Sasha hugged her "Thank you for being you, and understanding." She whispered.

"Anytime." Clarisse nodded and hugged her "Call your father though first," She said handing her the phone.

"Ok," Sasha said taking the phone "Though he can't really say anything seeing though he's not my real father," she said dialing his number.

"Sasha that was harsh," Joseph exclaimed as they all looked at him.

"Your right, I'm sorry." she said looking at Clarisse "I'm sorry," she said putting the phone to her ear and walked through to the other room.

After a while Sasha and Shades left, as Joseph shut the door he turned to Clarisse as she put her hands up to her face and looked at Joseph as he walked over to her.

"That was some shock," Clarisse said looking at Joseph.

"Yes indeed," he nodded while putting his arms around her waist "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded while putting her arms up, around his shoulders "We have some stuff to sort out for tonight I guess," Clarisse said closing her eyes "But I really need a nap," she said slowly opening her eyes.

"I know, so why don't you go and take a nap while I deal with everything." he kissed her a couple times "Don't worry about a thing," he smiled as she looked at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I am totally sure." Joseph nodded and turned her around, slapping her ass to make her move forward "Go and sleep." he laughed as she put her arms back behind her and grabbed his hands.

With a smile she turned to him while holding onto one of his hands "Will you promise to come wake me up when your done?" she asked while pulling him close to her while arching her back.

"I promise," he smiled wrapping one arm around her and kissed her slowly while putting his other hand on her side.

"Mmmm thank you, baby." she smiled and headed upstairs.

He watched her head upstairs then left to sort out the dinner plans.

* * *

"Hey Mom," Sofia smiled hugging her as they came over to the table "Do you know what's going on?" she asked as they pulled apart.

"Nope, I haven't got a clue?" Clarisse smiled while stepping back.

"Ahh ok," Sofia nodded "You look amazing by the way," she kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and felt a hand on her back "So do you," she smiled and turned to see who was behind her.

"Can I have a word, please?" Shades asked.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and walked out with him as Sofia raised her eyebrow.

A few minutes later they returned and sat down at the table, ordered their food and sat talking over dinner. After dessert Shades stood up as everyone looked at him.

"I bet your all wondering why we are here for this dinner tonight," Shades started as everyone nodded "Well, here is the reason." He smiled down at Sasha "Sasha and I got married last night," he looked up as everyone gasped "Yes its a shock we know," he smiled "But we hope you can be happy for us," he smiled.

"This is..." Sofia started and felt Clarisse's hand on her back "Awesome," she smiled as Clarisse removed her hand and smiled as Sofia rushed over giving Sasha a hug "This is awesome Sasha, I'm so happy for you," she said and kissed her.

"Thank you," Sasha smiled.

After everyone congratulated them, they all moved into the bar for drinks to celebrate the surprise wedding.

"May I have this dance?" Shades asked while standing next to Clarisse.

She smiled at him "Of course," she nodded as he led her to the dance floor and smiled seeing Joseph dancing with Sasha.

Sofia sat watching them, as Shades made Clarisse laugh. After a few moments she turned her head to look at Greg, and didn't look back. After the song finished another one came on this time Joseph and Clarisse shared the dance as Shades and Sasha headed outside for a while.

When the song finished they headed back over and sat at the bar, Joseph left Clarisse to talk with Charlotte being joined by Sasha not long after.

"I still can't believe your married now," Clarisse said putting her hand up and cupped her cheek "Your not old enough young lady," they laughed as Sasha moved giving her a hug.

"Sorry Aunt Clari," she kissed her "And sorry I can't join you for your night out tonight,"

"Wait, what?" Clarisse exclaimed "Night out, is that still happening?" she asked turning and looked at the girls over at the table then at Charlotte sat beside her "I can't go,"

"Why?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I'm on a promise," Clarisse blurted out as Sasha and Charlotte looked at each other then burst out laughing "What?" she asked.

"By the way, did you find out what got into Joseph last night?" Charlotte asked.

"No I didn't," Clarisse shrugged "I blame the heat." she smiled putting her glass down.

"Maybe," Charlotte nodded "The sex here is Amazing," She exclaimed as Sasha and Clarisse looked at her in surprise.

"Actually," Sasha nodded "I totally agree with that," She giggled as Clarisse and Charlotte nodded and giggled with her.

"Hey you," Joseph smiled standing next to them.

"Who you talking to Uncle Joe?" Sasha laughed as Clarisse stepped of her stool and they watched her walk of with Joseph.

"You've been out having a cigar, haven't you?" she asked putting her hands on his chest.

"Yes I have," Joseph laughed while looking into her eyes "Are you ready to head back now?" he asked.

"I think so," She nodded with a smile "Let me grab my bag, ok?" she asked putting her arms up around his shoulders "Mmm," she smiled burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she lifted her head.

"You. Smell. Sexy." she smiled cheekily at him.

"Thank you," he smiled "So do you," he grinned and watched her walk over to get her bag.

When she came back they disappeared back to their bungalow leaving everyone else in the bar.


	86. 86: Special Visitors

_Thank you tengland2 for reading and commenting, thank you to everyone else who has read it so far :) _

_Also a HUGE thank you to tengland2 for all your help ;) you ROCK!_

Enjoy!

ooOoo

2 weeks later.

Everyone's back home in Genovia, Clarisse and Amelia have been busy with a couple Royal Engagements since getting back home, trying to get as much done as they can before Amelia leaves to go back to America.

Joseph has been in London for a few days, attending something with a couple of the other guards. He's coming back today and knowing Clarisse had to be up early, and wasn't there to awake her, he rang the room phone, and let it ring till she answered it.

Grabbing the phone she slowly turned over and put it to her ear.

"Hello," Joseph smirked to himself "Clari," he laughed "Clarisse."

"Mmmm, yeah." she whispered while slowly opening her eyes.

"It's time to wake up," he laughed down the phone "You need to get up baby," he smiled.

"Ok, I'm up." she whispered while closing her eyes again.

"Clari," he said with a frown.

"Ok," she yawned while sitting up "Hold on," she put the phone down while climbing out of bed and slipped her dressing gown on "Ok," she said grabbing the phone "I'm up, Happy now?" she asked while holding her gown to her.

"Yes, much!" he laughed.

"How can you tell I'm up? How do you do that?" she exclaimed as he laughed down the phone "What time are you getting back?" she asked with a smile while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Should be back at the Palace just before 10," he answered.

"Ok, that's good because remember Sasha and her friends are coming today?" Clarisse asked while looking at her wedding ring "And I missed you," she smiled to herself.

"I have missed you too," he smiled "But not long to go now," he smiled "Are you still up for date night, tonight?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Of course," she smiled to herself.

"Good," he smiled "Well now I know you are awake I will say goodbye and I will see you in a few hours," he smiled to himself "I love you."

"I love you too, see you soon." she nodded while standing up "Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked.

"What color today?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"Hmmm..." he thought a moment "Red, definitely red," he laughed.

"Oh I should of guessed," Clarisse laughed "See you later on, love you."

"Love you too," he smiled as they hung up.

She looked at the phone for a second then got herself showered and dressed, once she was ready she headed down for breakfast then got to work in her office. Being joined by Amelia a while later.

* * *

After Joseph arrived back at the Palace, he stood at Clarisse's office door as she sat at her desk writing while Amelia checked a couple books. Not long after she looked up at Amelia and saw Joseph stood there.

"Hey you," she smiled as she put her pen down and took her glasses off while standing up as Amelia turned to see Joseph walking over.

"Grandpa," She smiled as he stood next to Clarisse and kissed her.

"How long have you been stood there?" Clarisse asked while putting one of her arms up around his shoulders and her other hand on his chest.

"Long enough," he smiled at her while wrapping his arms around her waist "I've been back about half an hour," he smiled and kissed her a couple times as Amelia smirked and looked down "I missed you," he smiled studying her face.

"I missed you too," she smiled while wrapping her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck "Glad your home though," she smiled.

"So am I," he smiled as she lifted her head "Have you got much more to do? Shades left a little while ago to pick up Sasha and her friends,"

"Oh we still have a bit to do, when they get here you are going to have to give them the carriage tour without us." She said stepping back.

"Ok, that's alright just as long as you are going to be there for the other tour and lunch?" he asked leaving his arm around her waist.

"Of course, that I will make time for." she nodded while looking at him and put her hand up, wiping the lipstick of his lips as he smiled at her.

"Good," he nodded while watching her slip her glasses back on.

"Sofia and Olivia are going to be doing it with you too," Clarisse smiled as she sat back down "And they have their little gift bags ready with their tiny little tiara's in." she smiled.

"Good," Joseph smiled at her "Well I best go and get changed before they arrive," he smiled leaning over and kissed her again "See you soon," he nodded and walked out.

Amelia looked up and watched Clarisse as she bit her bottom lip while watching him walk out then she sat laughing to herself as Clarisse looked at her, Amelia shook her head and got back to her books as Clarisse smiled to herself and carried on writing.

Not long after Shades and Charlotte returned with Sasha, 3 friends and her parents. As they brought them into the hall Sofia, Olivia and Sasha came down.

"Sasha," Joseph smiled while looking down at her "You remember Sofia and Olivia, don't you?" he asked as she nodded.

"Nice to see you again Sasha," Sofia smiled stepping closer and shook her hand followed by her friends hands "Who are your friends?" she asked stepping back while Olivia and Sasha shook their hands.

"This is Amy, Michelle and Carly." Sasha smiled at them then back at Sofia.

"Well it's nice to meet you girls." Sofia smiled "We have some presents for you," she smiled as she walked over to the table and picked up the gift bags, and came back over "I think you will like them, Your Queen had them specially made for you." she smiled as she handed the bags to the girls.

"They are a replica to my Moms tiara that she sometimes has to wear," Olivia smiled at the young girls.

"Wow," Sasha exclaimed while taking hers out of the bag and looked at Olivia "Is your Mom going to be wearing hers today, too?" she asked.

"Maybe, who knows." Olivia smiled at Sofia then back at Sasha.

"Oh by the way, Sasha." Joseph smiled "That over there is Sasha, you remember? Clarisse mentioned her to you before?" he asked as Sasha nodded.

"Of course," little Sasha smiled "It's nice to meet you Sasha."

"And you too," Sasha winked "Sasha is an awesome name isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," little Sasha smiled up at her as she stood next to her and crouched down.

"Here let me fix this in your hair for you," Sasha smiled while taking the tiara from her hand and fixed it in her hair.

"Thank you," Sasha smiled.

"Now then, Your Queen is running a tiny bit late this morning, but she wants us to still have a good time." Joseph smiled "So who is up for a carriage ride around the gardens?" he smiled as they all stuck their hands up "Ok, follow me." he looked back at the girls as they all headed back outside.

Sofia stayed behind and corresponded back to Clarisse about the tiara wearing, then went to fetch it for her as she finished off in her office.

When she came back down, Amelia was fixing her's in her hair, then she stood and watched Clarisse do hers. An hour later they arrived back and saw Clarisse stood with Amelia and Sofia in the hall.

"Here you are," Clarisse smiled while walking over as Sasha ran over to her, giving her a hug "It's so nice to see you again," she said giving her a hug as her friends stood in shock "Did you all have fun?" she asked while crouching down as her friends came over while nodding their heads "Ok, good." Clarisse smiled while standing up "Shall we take a tour of the Palace?" she asked as Sasha reached up and took her hand "Ok, let's go." she smiled and led them off as Joseph stood back in amazement.

After the tour of the Palace, they all had lunch in the dining room. Towards the end Shades came to get Clarisse for something, returning a little while later and smiled as everyone looked at her.

"Ok, are we all finished?" she asked while clasping her hands together as they all nodded "Shall we go and sit for a while in the living room?" she smiled as they all jumped up and rushed over to her, making her and the girls laugh "Follow me then," she smiled and led the way as Joseph stayed behind and helped clean up.

"Wow," Amy exclaimed as they walked into the living room "This isn't the one we saw earlier?" she asked.

"No, this is our private living room, for family and friends only." she smiled as she sat down, followed by everyone else "The other living room is used for people I do business with," she smiled watching them look around.

"Ahh." Amy nodded and pointed to a picture "I like that photo of you and Your Knight jumping into the sea." she smiled.

Clarisse turned to look then looked back at her with a smile "Of course, Sofia," she smiled towards her then back at Amy "Wanted a photo like that and it came out very well, don't you think?" she smiled as Amy nodded.

"I like that one," Sasha pointed to a photo of Clarisse and Joseph on their wedding day.

Clarisse looked to where she was pointing, then lent over "This one?" she asked grabbing it and sat back as Sasha nodded "Yes, I do too." Clarisse smiled with a nod and stood it on the coffee table next to her as Sasha giggled "Are you all looking forward to going back to school soon?" she asked as they all smiled and nodded "Good," she smiled.

"Can I ask you a question, Your Majesty?" Amy asked.

"Of course, and please call me Clarisse." Clarisse smiled and waited for the question.

"What's your favorite place in this whole Palace?" Amy asked.

"Oh well that one is easy," Clarisse smiled "My rose garden," she smiled "Did you see it on the carriage ride?" she asked.

"Yeah," Amy nodded "It was lovely." she smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled "I take care of that myself, being in the garden relaxes me." she smiled as Amy smiled back and nodded.

"I have a question too?" Michelle asked.

"Ok," Clarisse smiled "Go ahead."

"When you married your Knight, did you take a carriage ride? like Royals do?" Michelle asked.

"We did," Clarisse smiled "The first time we got married we didn't, but the second time we did coming back from the Church, it was lovely." Clarisse smiled as Michelle smiled, and Amy put her hand up "You don't have to do that here, if you have a question ask away." Clarisse smiled with a nod.

"Thank you," Amy smiled "All these people you have around, do they live here?" she asked.

"Where do they all stay?" Carly exclaimed as they all looked at Clarisse as she chuckled.

"Well to answer Amy's question, some do and some don't, but they do live close by with their families." she smiled "And to answer Carly's question, the one's that live on site, have their own apartment block over the other side of the river." she smiled.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing that now." Carly smiled "My Mommy cleans our home, do you clean this big house?" she asked.

"The Queen is busy running our country and need's help to do the whole Palace," Sasha exclaimed as Clarisse laughed a little.

"That's right I am busy running your country," Clarisse smiled at Sasha then back at Carly "I do help clean when I have free time, but I know I don't have to worry about it as we have help of course." She smiled.

"Ok," Carly smiled.

"How do you remember everyone's names though?" Michelle asked.

"Oh well I have had plenty of practice and I am good with names," Clarisse smiled.

"Cool," Michelle exclaimed with a small nod.

"Why do you have so many guards?" Carly asked.

"That's easy," Sasha smiled "She needs them because she's a very important person." Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle as Sasha smiled.

"Indeed I am," Clarisse smiled "Thank you Sasha."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"My Daddy loves golf, do you like golf?" Michelle asked.

"No, I don't actually," Clarisse chuckled a little "My husband is a fan and loves to play as much as he can,"

"I have often wondered why you never played, Mom?" Sofia asked as everyone looked at her.

"I don't know really," Clarisse said looking at the children "Never really caught my attention." she smiled.

"I will tell my Daddy then your not interested," Michelle giggled as Clarisse smiled.

They stayed in the living room a little while longer then it was time to say goodbye, after they had left Clarisse and Amelia headed to her office again with Joseph.

"Well that went well, don't you think?" Clarisse asked while looking at Amelia and Joseph then sat down at her desk.

"It did indeed, maybe Sasha could come again but next time on her own?" Amelia asked.

"I agree, make it extra special for her." Joseph smiled.

"I like that idea," she said putting her glasses on "Will arrange it soon," Clarisse smiled as Charlotte appeared "Afternoon Charlotte," She smiled.

"Afternoon," She smiled back and looked at Amelia "You have a phone call waiting, Amelia." Charlotte smiled.

"Ok, I will take it in my office," Amelia said standing up "What line is it on?"

"1," Charlotte smiled and watched her walk out then looked back at Clarisse "You have a meeting at 3, remember?" she asked.

Clarisse checked her watch "Of course I do," she said standing up "Have Shades bring the car around for me?" she asked as she gathered a couple things up.

"Already there and waiting Mom," Charlotte smiled and headed out the room.

"Do you know what time you will be back?" Joseph asked while watching her.

"I shouldn't be to long," she smiled while looking up at him "Don't worry I will be home for date night," she giggled while walking over to him and put her hands up cupping his face "I haven't seen you for 4 days, I have missed you and I can't wait for it, I won't be late for that, I promise you." she smiled and kissed him while moving one hand to the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, under her jacket.

"Mmm," he smiled against her lips as she looked into his eyes "I can't wait."

"Good," she smiled and kissed him a couple times then stepped back and sorted her jacket out.

"See you later then," he smiled as he headed over to the door.

She put her hand on her desk and watched him "Of course," she smiled watching him walk out and bit her bottom lip again.

* * *

After the meeting she arrived home in a mood after the meeting didn't go well, she shut herself in her office and got to work on plans for the next one. Just after 6 Joseph came down to see what she was up too and stood watching her a second with his hands in his pockets.

"Clari?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"Hey," she smiled and checked the time "Oh Joseph," she said standing up "I completely forgot about it, I'm sorry." she said walking around to him "I will be up in a little while to get ready," she said putting her hands on his sides while looking up into his eyes.

"It's ok, I understand." he kissed her then looked back into her eyes "Because we are running late now, how about we stay in instead, I could go and get us a take away or something and have a romantic night locked in our suite?" he asked.

"Mmm." she smiled "That sounds good," she nodded with a smile while stepping closer and locked her arms around his waist as he left his hands in his pockets "But don't go and get the food yet, not till I come upstairs?" she asked while tilting her head a little and smiled.

"Ok, what do you fancy?" he asked.

"Hmmm." she stood thinking for a second "I fancy Italian." she smiled at him.

"Oh well that I can give you without heading out," he smiled burying his face in the crook of her neck as she laughed.

"Joseph," She smiled as he lifted his head.

"I know I know, I couldn't help myself." he chuckled as she smiled not breaking eye contact "Italian it is then?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded and stepped back "You know what I like so just surprise me." she smiled while putting her hair back behind her ears.

"Mmm I do," he smirked as she looked back over at him "Sorry again, I couldn't help it." he chuckled "See you in a bit then?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled watching him walk out.

* * *

After another hour she came up, and slumped down in the arm chair with a sigh.

"Glad that's finished with," she said with her eyes closed.

"Clari?" Joseph smirked while standing next to her and watched as she opened her eyes to see him stood with a glass of wine for her.

"Oh thank you," she smiled taking it and sipped some while watching him sit on the coffee table in front of her "I'm sorry I'm late," she said while putting her glass on the table beside the arm chair and looked back at him as he lifted one of her legs, resting it on his thigh "Joseph?" she asked.

"Shhh." he smiled not taking his eyes from her face as he slipped of her shoe and started massaging her foot, watching her as she smiled and bit her bottom lip.

Not long after he slipped his hand under her ankle, gently lifting her leg as she raised her eyebrows and watched as he kissed the side of her ankle, she couldn't help but smile then watched him do the same act on her other foot.

When he was finished, he moved resting his hands on the chair each side of her thighs, kissing her slowly as she moved her arms up, locking them around his neck. Then watched him slip down a little kneeling on the floor in front of her slipping his hands to the back of her knees and gently pulled her closer to him. She smiled when he rested his body on hers and started kissing her slowly while moving one hand up, slipping it around the back of her neck.

He pulled back a few moments later and watched as she tried to control her breathing, with a cheeky smile he lent down again.

"Shall we skip dinner?" he whispered and studied her face.

With a smile she nodded "I think that would be best," she watched him stand up and grab her hands pulling her up as she laughed.

"I think so too," he whispered between kisses then stood watching as she walked over to the door while undoing her shirt "You're swaying your hips again," he grinned as she stopped at the door and pulled her shirt down over her shoulders "Mmm mm mmm Red." he grinned and rushed over to the bedroom, scooping her up in his arms as she laughed he kicked the door shut and rushed over to the bed.

* * *

Joseph smiled while locking fingers with Clarisse's and moved their hands pressing them on the bed beside them as he rested half his body on hers below him.

"Glad your home," Clarisse whispered and brushed her lips against his.

Letting go of her hand "So am I," he smiled lifting his head while running his hand down her side, gripping her thigh as she rested it against his hip "You know I love it when we lay like this, I love the feel of your breasts pressing against me." he grinned as she laughed.

"That's nice to know, and pretty hard not to be like that when your laying on me." she smiled while putting her hand up cupping his face "I love it too," she whispered between kisses "I love your chest hair, mmm." she smiled and licked her top lip as he smiled down at her and started kissing her neck.

He lowered his kisses down to her chest as someone knocked on their suite door.

"Stay here," he said kissing her while pushing the sheets of him.

"Joseph," she exclaimed as he climbed off and grabbed his dressing gown, disappearing into the suite as she sat up with a sigh and held the sheets against her chest.

After hearing mumbled voices she slipped out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown before walking over to the suite and stood in the door way to find a surprise.

"Dinner, is served." Joseph smiled over at her then looked down at the table "Yes I didn't get it, but well." he smiled at her as she made her way over to him.

"Mmm," she smiled standing next to the table and picked up a fork of food, putting it in her mouth as he smiled watching her and put his hand on her lower back "Italian," she smiled and continued chewing.

"Date night, I must say." he smiled while standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Is going perfect," he grinned as she turned a little and fed him some food "Thank you," he smiled, started chewing and watched her pick up her glass of wine.

"So glad your home, promise me you won't leave for that long again," she asked as she looked at him.

"It was only 4 days?" he smiled.

"That's not the point," she said looking at him then down at the food getting another fork full "It was 4 days too long," she said looking back at him.

"Don't worry, I won't." he smiled and watched her put the food in her mouth and smiled back.


	87. 87: Happy Birthday, Mom!

_Hey everyone, a big thank you for reading the last update and to tengland2 for commenting. _

_Here is the next part._

ooOoo

Several weeks later, Today is Clarisse's birthday.

Joseph and Clarisse spent the last few days at their private home, coming home today to see the girls and to go for a family dinner tonight.

After Charlotte got the children ready she headed over to the Palace, walking into the dining room to find Sofia reading the paper.

"You've seen it then?" she asked standing next to her.

Sofia looked up at her "Yes I have," she shook her head while looking down "Mom is going to kill her," she sighed and slumped back in the chair "I don't know what's got into her lately," she said looking at Charlotte as she sat down next to her.

"Neither do we," She said looking at her "Pierre hit the roof when he saw her in the paper this morning," she picked up her tea "I wonder if your Mom and Dad have seen it yet?" she asked then sipped her tea.

"I don't think they have, or they would of phoned by now." Sofia answered while leaning forward and looked at the paper as Olivia came in.

"Here she is now." Charlotte said looking at her as Sofia looked up.

"Yeah, what about it?" Olivia asked and got some breakfast.

"You made it into the paper from last night," Sofia said looking at the paper "As Mom says, a photo is worth a thousand words." she said looking up at her "And you have your tongue pierced too?" she asked as Olivia nodded with a smirk "Glad to see you find this funny, shame you won't when Mom and Dad see this," Sofia exclaimed.

"Who said I find it funny?" Olivia asked while sitting down "I actually find it rather amusing," she smirked "Not my fault the paps were there, I didn't know they were gonna take photos of me did I?" she shrugged.

Sofia looked at her in surprise "You've turned into a right bitch lately,"

"Oh come on Sis, I'm having fun for all 3 of us," Olivia smirked "Mom couldn't have fun when she was my age because she was forced into a marriage, and then there was you," Olivia smirked "Pregnant at 18, so I'm making up for the 3 of us."

"That wasn't nice Olivia," Charlotte exclaimed.

"Oh who cares," she snapped "I'm young and having fun, who cares what people think." She said standing up "Because I don't," she said and walked out.

Sofia looked at Charlotte "Mom's gonna kill her."

"I'd say your Dad would more than your Mom," Charlotte said as they heard Olivia shouting in the hall.

They both stood up, heading to the door and saw Pierre and Olivia shouting at each other.

"Get in there now," Pierre snapped while pointing to the living room.

"No, you can't tell me what to do?" Olivia snapped.

"I said get in there now," Pierre snapped.

"Uh oh," Sofia said looking at Charlotte.

"She's in for it now," Charlotte added while walking back into the dining room.

They sat talking a while when Pierre came in.

"Where's Olivia gone?" Sofia asked as he grabbed some coffee.

"No idea, she stormed out the house with Marla." He said looking at her "What has got into her lately?" he asked.

"We have know idea," Sofia shrugged.

Not long after they moved into the living room to chat some more, however they were surprised when Clarisse came in.

"Mom," Sofia said as Pierre quickly stood up "You're home early?" she asked as Pierre hugged her, giving Sofia chance to fold the paper and hide it.

"We wanted to get home to see everyone," Clarisse said as Pierre pulled back "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to give you a hug." Pierre smiled "Happy Birthday," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Mom," Sofia smiled and hugged her followed by Charlotte "Where's Dad?" she asked.

"Oh he's taking the bags back upstairs, so they are out the way." She said watching the ladies sit down followed by Pierre.

"I see," Sofia nodded "Let me go and get your present." she smiled and hurried out the room.

While she was gone Pierre and Charlotte gave her theirs from them and the children, moment's later Sofia came in carrying Ella.

"Ella is my birthday present?" Clarisse chuckled while standing up and took her from Sofia "Not that I mind of course," she smiled and kissed Ella.

"No silly," Sofia giggled as Greg came in with Clarisse's present "Greg has it," She smiled as everyone looked up to see Amelia stood there.

"Happy Birthday Grandma." She smiled walking over and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Clarisse exclaimed while looking at her.

"I came for your birthday of course," Amelia smiled "Happy Birthday," she smiled handing her, her present.

After she opened her presents, Clarisse looked around the room.

"What's wrong Mom?" Pierre asked as everyone looked at her.

"Where is Olivia?" she asked as everyone looked at each other.

"We don't know," Pierre shrugged.

"She was here earlier, but she left with Marla." Sofia added.

Clarisse watched as they looked at each other again "Ok, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing's going on Mom," Pierre said with a nervous laugh.

"I can see right through you Pierre, so don't lie to me." Clarisse exclaimed "What is going on?" she asked again.

After more looking at each other "Will someone please answer your Mother?" Joseph snapped.

"Ok," Sofia whispered and grabbed the paper passing it to them.

Joseph took it and unfolded it with a gasp followed by Clarisse.

"What the...?" Clarisse exclaimed while looking at the paper.

Joseph read it out, as Clarisse shook her head in shock.

"What has got into her lately?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Mom." Sofia whispered.

"Don't be sorry, you haven't done anything." Clarisse said as Joseph got his phone from his pocket "What are you doing?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm calling her to tell her to get home now," he exclaimed and put the phone up to his ear, then held it out in front of him "It's off!" he exclaimed.

"Mom, it's your Birthday ok?" Pierre said "She will be ok, so don't worry about her and enjoy your day."

"Yeah a reaction is what she wants, giving her that would make her worse." Charlotte added.

"That's what you used to say about me, remember?" Sofia added.

"Yeah your right," Clarisse nodded.

"Do you still want to go on the horse ride?" Joseph asked as she looked back at him.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and stood up.

"Good for you, and if she returns home in the meantime I will lock her in her room." Pierre joked.

"I wouldn't bother," Clarisse shrugged "It isn't worth it," she shrugged again and headed out the room.

After a while she and Joseph headed of on their horses, stopping on top of the hill over looking the village. Joseph climbed off first then helped Clarisse down from her horse.

"Right, they are tied up now." he said walking over to her and got a blanket from his bag and laid it out as Clarisse watched him "Care to sit?" he asked while looking at her.

"Of course," she smiled sitting down as he got a couple glasses out of his bag and two small bottles of champagne "Joseph," She exclaimed as he looked at her while kneeling beside her.

"What?" he smirked "It's your birthday," he said pouring her glass out and handed it to her then done his "It's only right we drink too it." he smiled holding up his glass "Happy Birthday," he smiled clinking glasses with her and took a sip then watched as she did the same.

"Can you imagine getting pulled over for drink driving on a horse?" she asked as he laughed "Can see that now you know." she giggled while sitting back against the tree.

"I can too actually," he smiled while resting his hand on the blanket behind him and watched her and put his glass down.

"You know what we talked about yesterday?" Clarisse asked while crossing her legs in front of her as Joseph nodded "And with what Olivia is being like, do you really think it would be possible?" she asked.

"Well Amelia isn't taking over for at least another year and by that time Olivia may have calmed down by then." Joseph answered while taking her hand, locking his fingers with hers "It would be nice to, but I will totally understand if you don't want to." he said looking into her eyes.

"I know you would," Clarisse nodded while looking at him "As you said we still have another year yet, so who knows." she smiled "I would still love to though."

"Me too," he nodded and studied her face for a second "Love you," he whispered while leaning in and kissed her a couple times.

After staying up on the hill for an hour they decided to head back to the Palace, upon the ride home however they got stopped.

"Clarisse," Val exclaimed as she stopped and turned to look at her.

"Hello Val," Clarisse smiled down at her as she came over "How are you?"

"I am great thank you, yourself?" she asked "Happy Birthday," she smiled.

"Thank you, and yes I am pretty well." Clarisse smiled "Thank you for asking."

"So you haven't heard then?" she asked.

"Heard what?" Clarisse asked and turned a little to look back at Joseph then looked back at Val.

"Not my place to say, but just a warning." she said stepping closer "That Elsie Penworthy woman is down at your gates."

Clarisse sighed then nodded "Thank you for letting me know, Val."

"No problem," she nodded with a smile then hurried off as Clarisse turned back to Joseph.

"What are we going to do?" she asked as her horse started getting restless.

"Just a minute," he said putting the phone to his ear, hanging up minutes later "Ok, so Shades has let them know on the gates to open them and tell her crew to stand back as a car is coming down to leave, he's going to call me when the gates are open so we can run through them."

She looked at him in surprise "Ok, I hope he hurries up then." She said rubbing her horses neck "She's getting restless."

"Yeah I noticed that," he said moving along side her and stroked her horses mane "Want to swap?" he asked as she shook her head "I don't want you falling of Clari,"

"I will be fine, as long as Shades hurries up." she said getting angry as Shades phoned back.

"Ok, come on lets go home." he said and watched as Clarisse had a slow start with her horse then he followed.

Seconds later they were running through the gates and took a left turn onto the grass heading straight for the stables as they quickly shut the gates as Elsie and her team stood in shock.

A while later Clarisse headed into the Palace to find Sofia rushing up the stairs.

"Stop right there," she said shutting the door as she turned to look at her "Do you mind telling me why that news lady is stood with her crew at the gates?" she asked slowly walking over to the stairs while folding her arms.

"Where's Dad?" Sofia asked while coming down the stairs.

"He's out with Shades trying to find out what's going on," Clarisse answered "Why?"

"Come with me?" Sofia said grabbing Clarisse's hand and led her into the living room and put on the tv then watched as Clarisse stood open mouthed "Yep!" she nodded as Joseph came in and saw the tv.

"Where is she?" Clarisse asked as Joseph stood in shock.

"She's in her suite." Sofia answered.

"Ok, can you tell her to come down here please?" she asked.

"Of course," Sofia nodded and walked out the room.

"I can't believe she got a tattoo." Joseph exclaimed while looking at Clarisse.

"No neither can I." Clarisse said turning the tv off while shaking her head.

A while later Olivia came in, shutting the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes," Clarisse said turning to her "Please sit down," she extended her arm to the chair and watched her walk over.

"I take it you've seen the news then?" Olivia asked while sitting down.

"Yes, you got a tattoo?" Joseph exclaimed "When?" he asked.

"When we were in Bora Bora, it was a spare of the moment thing." Olivia answered.

"You've had it for several weeks and we find out today?" Clarisse asked as Olivia nodded "And you didn't think to tell us at some point?" she asked.

"I have been trying to find the right time, how was I supposed to know that this person would take a photo of it in the changing rooms." Olivia exclaimed.

"Don't you think it would of been better hearing this from you instead of that Penworthy woman?" Joseph asked.

"I know that Dad, I am sorry I didn't tell you." Olivia answered "As I said I was just trying to find the right time." she said looking down.

"What is it of anyway?" Clarisse asked "Show me?" she asked as Olivia looked up.

"I will show you, but can't show Dad as I don't want him to see my Bra," she said as Clarisse nodded.

"Ok, come over here." she said looking at her as Joseph turned around.

"It's an angel," Olivia said taking her top of and showed her.

"Why did you get an angel?" Clarisse asked while looking at it.

"For Philippe," she said putting her top back on "I know I didn't know him as he died before I was born, but I did it in his memory." She said looking at Clarisse "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's ok now Joseph," Clarisse said looking at him as he turned around then looked back at Olivia "Ok, at least we know now." Clarisse said as Joseph gasped.

"It's a tattoo, she has a tattoo Clarisse are you mad?" Joseph exclaimed.

"We can't exactly say anything now can we?" Clarisse exclaimed back and looked at him as he looked at her.

"Wait what?" Olivia exclaimed "Do you two have tattoo's?" She asked as they both looked at her.

"Yes," Clarisse exclaimed.

"What?" Olivia exclaimed in surprise.

"He has a C and a J together wrote on his hip, with a small red rose at the end of it and I have J and a C together in a heart on my hip." She blurted.

"Wow?" Olivia asked.

"Clari," Joseph exclaimed.

"What?" Clarisse said looking at him "We can't say anything really if we have some ourselves?" she said looking at him then looked at Olivia.

"Show me?" Olivia exclaimed while jumping up.

Clarisse stood up and showed her, then looked at her as she smiled "And just because we aren't doing anything about this it doesn't mean to say we aren't mad, you went against our wishes and got a tattoo without telling us then waited for us to find out over the news." Clarisse said looking at her.

"I know," Olivia exclaimed while looking at her.

"And this stays between us, ok?" Joseph said as they both looked at him.

"Yeah ok, can I go now?" Olivia asked as Clarisse nodded and watched her rush out.

"You basically just let her get away with that, you know that?" Joseph exclaimed.

"Joseph, tell me what could we do when we have tattoo's ourselves?" she asked while standing in front of him "She is old enough to get them, you know?" she asked.

"I know, but she went against our wishes." he said looking at her.

"Joseph," Clarisse said looking at him.

"You just let her get away with that," He said shaking his head and walked out.

With a sigh she sat down, thinking. Then went to talk to Olivia about her actions the night before, getting know where with her on that she gave up just as Hannah and Peter arrived.

They all had a catch up then got ready for dinner, leaving when everyone was ready.

After dinner everyone headed back to the Palace, watching the fireworks at 10. However when they came back Olivia and Marla had disappeared, finding out that they had left for another night out.

After standing and talking to Charlotte and Pierre for a while Clarisse sat down next to Joseph, with her back turned to him a little she sat talking to Hannah and Peter, as Joseph rubbed her back under her jacket for a bit then moved his hand onto her side, still under her jacket.

After Peter moved to talk to Joseph about golf, Clarisse stayed sat talking to Hannah while leaning forward a little putting her arm down and rubbed her ankle as she held her glass in her other hand while resting her arm on her leg the whole time with Joe's hand still on her side.

Not long after she disappeared, when she didn't come back Joseph went to find her.

Standing in the door way for a few seconds then made his way over to her "Here you are," he said walking up behind her and wrapped his arms around her "What's wrong?" he asked and kissed her shoulder as she put her hands on his arms.

"Nothing," she said looking back up into the night sky "Just been thinking about Philippe a lot today," she whispered while turning her head to the side.

"The tattoo?" he asked as she nodded "I thought so," he kissed her cheek "Well you know he's up there watching over us." he said looking up into the night sky.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded while looking up.

"Ooh a shooting star, make a wish?" Joseph whispered and watched her close her eyes.

Seconds later she turned in his grasp "Wish made," she smiled opening her eyes and "Dance with me?" she asked.

"We don't have any music though?" he asked.

"You once told me if it plays in your heart, you will hear it." she smiled.

"That is true," he smiled with a nod and wrapped one arm around her waist and held her hand with his other free hand, locking fingers with hers.

"I have had a lovely day," she smiled as they started dancing slowly "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled at her while feeling her move her hand onto the back of his shoulder.

* * *

_Just wanted to let you know I will be finishing this story soon, I am currently putting into plan on how it will be ending and will be wrote and posted as soon as they are finished. _

_Thank you to those who have read and took time to comment since I started this story, It has meant a lot to me so thank you. _

_Sarah Jayne_


	88. 88: One Big Mess Up!

_Thank you to tengland2 and Honkytonkangel for reading and commenting, thanks to everyone else who may have read the last update! _

_Honkytonkangel, No I don't either, but well I guess it had to happen at some point :(_

ooOoo

Several months later, it's a week after Clarisse and Joseph's 2nd Wedding Anniversary.

They managed to get away for a few days, returning yesterday to find Amelia had officially moved back to Genovia for good.

After breakfast everyone got on with their day while Clarisse and Amelia headed to her office for a quick briefing on the plans for the day.

"Ok Charlotte, what is on the agenda for today." she sighed while sitting in her chair and slipped her glasses on.

"Well you have a meeting with Parliament both you and Amelia," Charlotte smiled "At half past 9." she said looking up "That should only be around half an hour then from there you have an appointment to meet the armed forces at the airport," she smiled.

"Oh yes of course," Clarisse nodded.

"Mmm men in uniform," Amelia smirked as Clarisse's head shot up "What? Don't sit there and make out you don't find that sexy," she smirked.

"Amelia, Darling, there is only one man I find sexy in a uniform and he isn't going to be there today," Clarisse smirked as Charlotte and Amelia looked at each other.

"Ok, I so asked for that." She smiled "I will tell you something though, I am so glad I am living back here." Amelia giggled "I sure have missed this place,"

"And this place missed you too," Clarisse smiled "I am glad your here too, it just wasn't the same without you." she smiled.

After a few minutes she took a couple sips of her water, and stopped as both Charlotte and Amelia looked at her.

"Mom?" Charlotte asked as she put the glass down.

"Are you ok Grandma?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," she nodded while putting her hand down on her tummy "I just have a weird feeling." she said looking at them "Like something is going to happen today," she said tilting her head a little then looked back down at her paper work as Pierre came in with baby Josh.

"Here's Grandma," Pierre smiled as Clarisse lifted her head and looked at them.

"Hey little man," she put her hands up as Pierre walked around to her and passed him to her "How's my lil Josh doing?" she smiled and kissed the side of his head "Ahh Amelia, you haven't met him yet have you?" she asked.

"No," Amelia said standing up and walked around to them "He looks so much like you," she smiled at Pierre "Charlotte," she chuckled as Pierre gasped.

"Thanks," Charlotte exclaimed and watched as Amelia took him from Clarisse.

"This is your Cousin Josh," Pierre smiled while putting his hand on the back of his head while standing close to them "I know you don't understand me, but one day you will." he chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"He is so cute," Amelia smiled "I can't wait to have one of my own," she smiled.

"Don't you dare, not yet anyway." Clarisse exclaimed "I'm not ready to become a Great Grandma," she smiled.

"Don't worry, it won't be for a while yet." Amelia smiled down at her then looked back at Josh "He is so handsome," Amelia smiled and kissed his nose.

"So now all you need to meet is baby Thea," Clarisse smiled and started making notes "They should be home in a couple days." she smiled up at her.

"Ok," Amelia nodded and moved back to her seat, sitting Josh on her lap "I can't wait to meet Thea,"

"I think," Charlotte started as everyone looked up at her "Someone's getting broody." she smirked at Amelia.

"I'm not," Amelia exclaimed as Clarisse and Charlotte started laughing "Ok, maybe just a little." she smiled.

"Don't you dare Amelia," Clarisse teased.

"Relax Grandma, you are safe for at least another 5 years." she smiled.

"Thank god," Clarisse exclaimed while clasping her hands together in front of her and looked up with her eyes closed "Thank you God," she smiled looking back at Amelia as Pierre and Charlotte laughed.

"Ok, for that it has just been cut down to 2 years." Amelia teased.

"Don't even think about it, young lady." Clarisse exclaimed while pointing at her.

"Don't worry Grandma, you honestly have know worries." She smiled down at Josh "I have NO intentions on making you a Great Grandmother just yet," she smiled back up at her.

"Good," Clarisse smiled.

After a while Charlotte and Pierre left with Josh as Clarisse and Amelia got ready for their meeting in Parliament, and after meeting with the armed forces they headed back to the Palace. They stood talking in the hall for a few moments as Clarisse messed around with her hair while looking in the mirror, then started walking towards the kitchen with Amelia when suddenly someone grabbed hold of Clarisse and pulled her into her office.

After a few more steps Amelia realized she had disappeared, spinning around she looked for her feeling a little scared.

"Grandma?" she asked putting her hands on her hips and looked towards her office door as it opened.

"She is ok, she's with me." Joseph nodded and shut the door.

"Well..." Amelia exclaimed and shook her head while walking away.

"What was the idea of that?" Clarisse exclaimed while putting her hands on her hips.

"You know when you do that you and Amelia look so much alike," he smirked as he walked closer and watched her laugh a little while dropping her hands.

"Pierre has mentioned that before," Clarisse smiled while putting her arms up, locking them around his shoulders "So what was the idea?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wanted to see you for a few minutes, alone, was that so wrong?" he asked and kissed her a couple times.

After a few seconds Clarisse moved one of her hands onto the back of his head as she deepened the kiss, then traced her finger along his jaw line, parting from the kiss and pressed the tip of her finger against his lips.

"It is when you do it like that," she said looking deep into his eyes.

"Ok, point taken." he nodded "I won't do it that way again, I promise." he smiled and kissed her a couple more times "I wanted to show you something," he smirked while taking her hand and led her over to the couch.

"Can't it wait? I have things to do," she said sitting next to him while putting her hand on his thigh "I promise I will make it up to you tonight," she grinned.

"Clarisse, it's not that, though now you mention it." he smirked moving closer to kiss her but she started laughing and pulled away "Clari," he gasped.

"Joseph." she exclaimed "If it wasn't that, what was it?" she asked as he grabbed a brown envelope from the coffee table.

"This," he said handing it to her as she sat up straight "By the way did you enjoy meeting the sexy men at the airport today?" he chuckled as Clarisse looked at him.

"Oh you heard Amelia then?" she smiled and took out the paper work "Well Joseph, there is only one man I find sexy in an uniform and he's sat right next to me." she smiled at him "So you can relax, I didn't drool over these men." she chuckled "Mia on the other hand," she laughed as he looked at her.

"Oh dear," He watched her look at the papers.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said out on the field." she smiled at him then looked back at the papers "What are these?" she asked.

"It's houses, like we talked about?" he said taking them "We have 5 here that my mate sent to me, in Genovia and around the area." he said looking at her "If your still interested in it, we could start looking now." he smiled.

"Of course I am, but isn't it rushing it a bit?" she asked "I mean Amelia only arrived home yesterday, she isn't taking over for another 3 months and would it be right to move almost straight away." she watched him look at the paper work with a sigh "I guess going and checking them out wouldn't do any harm." she said reaching over and took his hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissed his fingers.

"But what if we go and look at these and we fall in love with one now," he said looking at her.

"Then I guess we would have to buy it, and just deal with it later." she shrugged "We would have to sell the other private house though, and maybe use the new house as a private house for a while until we are ready to move in full time." she asked as he looked at her.

"We could take our time doing it up too?" he asked as she nodded.

"Our own way," she smiled while leaning closer and wrapped her hands around his arm while kissing his shoulder "Sound's so romantic." she smiled at him as he showed her the houses "They look so lovely, when do we see them?"

"Whenever you want to." he smiled "He's off all this week and has said if we would like to take a look around them he would be happy to help." he grinned.

"Ok, I will see what I have planned." she smiled.

"Ok, great." he smiled and kissed her a couple times "Oh by the way, Pierre and Charlotte have took the kids out for the day to see her family." he said putting his hand on her thigh.

"Ok," she smiled while snuggling up to him "I did wonder if that was going to happen sometime this week as they were talking about it last night." she smiled.

"Well Charlotte asked me if I thought she would be needed, when I asked why she explained that she would like to see them so I told her to go ahead, if you needed anything I am sure I could help." he smiled at Clarisse.

"Mmm my husband as my personal assistant for the day?" she grinned "I could get used to that," she smiled and lifted her head to kiss him when someone knocked on the door "That can wait," she smiled and kissed him.

Smiling against her lips a moment later "You liked that idea, didn't you?" he asked as she nodded while biting her bottom lip "I thought so." he smiled as they knocked again.

She smiled looked towards the door as he gave her thigh a quick squeeze "Come in," she smiled and slapped his hand away while standing up and stepped back.

"It's just me," Amelia smiled as Joseph stuffed the papers under the cushion. "I just wanted to let you know I am heading into town with Sasha to do a bit of shopping." she smiled at her.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded "Have fun."

"We will," she said rushing over and hugged her "See you later." she said rushing out the door.

Clarisse couldn't help but laugh as she watched Amelia rush out the room, then she headed over to her desk as Joseph left her to it. Not long after Olivia came rushing in just as the alarms in the Palace started going of.

"Mom have you seen the helicopters above the Palace?" she exclaimed rushing over to the window.

"No," she answered while standing up and walked over to her and pulled the curtains back "What is going on?" she exclaimed while looking at Olivia as 3 Genovian Military Helicopters appeared.

"Oh my god!" Olivia exclaimed as Joseph ran in.

"Get down," he shouted making them both jump while running over to them and pulled them away from the window knocking Olivia flying and taking Clarisse down with him.

"Ouch Dad," Olivia exclaimed while sitting up and started rubbing her wrist "Thank you,"

"What is going on?" Clarisse exclaimed as Shades appeared at the door.

"We need to get you in the secret passage," Joseph exclaimed while helping Clarisse up as Shades ran over, helped Olivia up and rushed her over to the secret door.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on?" Clarisse snapped.

"No time to explain," he said grabbing hold of her and ran towards the secret passage just as gun fire started.

"Oh my god," Clarisse exclaimed while wrapping her arms around Olivia as Shades opened the door.

Once it was open, Joseph pushed Clarisse and Olivia in "Stay there, and don't come out till we come and get you,"

"No," Clarisse said clinging onto Josephs arms.

"You go in Joseph, me and the rest of the team have this." Shades exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Joseph asked while looking at him.

"Of course," he nodded and pushed him in slamming the door shut.

"Dad I think you broke my wrist," Olivia exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," he said putting his arm around her shoulders while taking Clarisse's hand and led them down the passage a little bit.

"What was that all about?" Clarisse asked while moving and sat down, leaning back against the wall as Joseph stood with his hands on his hips.

"It's the Genovian Military, they are doing their war games, the security team were told of this, but clearly someone screwed up on where it was meant to be." he answered while watching Olivia sit down next to Clarisse.

"I'm scared," Olivia whispered as Clarisse wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be, it will be ok," she said looking up at Joseph "Won't it?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded while moving and sat the other side of Clarisse "It will be fine and be over in no time." he said while putting his arm around Clarisse's shoulders as she looked at him.

"I hope so," she sighed as he rubbed her shoulder.

Not long after Clarisse looked at Joseph "I know you are eager to get out there and help your men," she whispered.

"I am, but I'm not going to." he answered "My family needs me here," he nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered while moving closer and kissed him.

"I'm so glad Sofia, Pierre and their families aren't here today," he said looking at her.

"So am I." she nodded in agreement as Olivia looked up at them as Clarisse rested her head back against the wall.

"I don't understand how they screwed this up," Olivia said as they both looked at her "They are meant to be the Military and they mess it up when we are meant to trust them!" she exclaimed as Clarisse laughed.

"Good point," she said looking at Joseph "How do you explain that one?"

"I can't," he shrugged as they both looked at him.

After a while they were allowed out, to which Joseph and Clarisse took Olivia to hospital to get her wrist checked, spending the next 4 hours in A&E before being allowed to go home. On the drive home, Clarisse started going through Joseph's cd's and couldn't help but smile.

"Awww Joe, you still have this cd?" she asked while holding it up as he looked at her.

"What cd?" Olivia asked.

"A cd your Father made a few years ago of my favorite songs to listen to in the car whenever I was away or when he was alone," she smiled at Joseph "He may appear tough but he's a softy really," she giggled.

"Awww Daddy, that's so sweet." Olivia smiled.

"Actually that is a different one with your more up to day fave songs," he smirked as she gasped.

"Wow," Olivia smiled as Clarisse put the cd on.

"Let's test him Olivia," Clarisse smiled as the first song started playing "Aww," Clarisse smiled at him as Joseph sat smirking while looking out the window.

"I love this one," Olivia smiled as Clarisse turned it up a little "I agree though," she smiled as Clarisse looked back "Lets test him, what song is after this one?"

He answered, surprising Olivia that it was correct, they went through the whole cd then tested him on track numbers. Not long after they arrived home to find Amelia and Sasha waiting in the hall with Charlotte and Pierre.

"Uh oh, what have we done?" Olivia asked as Clarisse smirked and Joseph shut the door.

"What happened to your wrist?" Amelia gasped.

"Dad was trying to protect us earlier, and I landed on it breaking it," she said putting her arm up "Hence the lovely cast," she laughed.

"Ouch," Amelia exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Joseph asked while putting his hand on Clarisse's back.

"The Commander in Chief is in your office Mom," Pierre said "He wishes to talk to you about the mistake earlier,"

"Good, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." She said storming over to the door with Joseph following.

"She's not happy, is she?" Amelia exclaimed.

"Nope," Olivia answered while shaking her head "It was so scary though," she whispered "Hearing gun fire just outside was so scary, I never wanna go through that again."

"Aww don't worry little sis," Pierre answered while standing next to her and put his arms around her shoulders "It won't happen again, I can tell you that now." he added while rubbing her arm.

"I hope not," she sighed.

After a while they all emerged from her office and stood in the hall.

"Once again, thanks for seeing me, I can't apologize enough, Your Majesty." The Chief said while bowing.

"Yes you mentioned that a few times already actually," Clarisse answered as Pierre and the girls stood smirking "Do not let it happen again," she said looking at the Chief as he bowed again "You may go," she said.

"Very well Your Majesty," he nodded once and left.

Soon as he was out of sight, Clarisse relaxed and smiled.

"How do you do that Mom?" Olivia asked.

"Years of practice dear little one," Pierre answered as Clarisse smiled.

After dinner Clarisse went up to relax in her suite while Joseph and the security team checked the Palace, after a while he returned with Shades carrying a big bouquet of flowers making her gasp and stand up.

Watching him put them on the table "Who are they from?" she asked while walking over as Shades left them to it.

"Who do you think?" he asked while putting his hand on her side while standing to her side.

"You?" she asked taking the card and looked back at him as he shook his head "Ok," she sighed "I know now," she opened the card and read it out and started laughing "Lovely flowers, shame they come from the Military men," she said leaning over and smelt them.

"What are you going to do with them?" Joseph asked while rubbing her side a little.

"Keep them of course," she shrugged "Just because they came from them it doesn't mean you have to throw out perfectly good flowers," she smiled "However if they think a bunch of flowers is going to save their days? They have another thing coming." she said with a cheeky smirk while looking back at Joseph "They have messed with the wrong person this time!"

"I love it when you get all feisty." Joseph smiled as Clarisse stood laughing.


	89. 89: You Can't Move, Part 1

A few days later.

After breakfast Clarisse headed to her office to get a start on the paper work that needed to be dealt with.

"Ok, Grandma." Amelia said coming into her office with a yawn "I am here, what do we have planned today." she asked slumping in the chair opposite Clarisse.

"Did you have fun last night?" Clarisse asked while putting the pen down and looked at her.

"Yeah it was awesome, you should of come with us." Amelia smiled.

"Maybe next time," Clarisse smiled while looking at her "Today however, I have meetings and a few other things I need to do while you catch up on some reading," she said nodding towards the coffee table full of books.

Amelia looked over then looked back at Clarisse "You can't be serious?" she exclaimed.

"Indeed I am," Clarisse nodded "You haven't been here for a couple years training, you need to catch up Amelia." Clarisse exclaimed while picking up her pen "You can read them anywhere in the Palace, its up to you where." she smiled at her a second then looked back down at her paper work.

"This is unfair Grandma, I have a good memory you know?" Amelia exclaimed while standing up and walked over to the coffee table.

"I know, but this needs to be done Amelia or you won't be ready in 3 months." Clarisse sighed "Please don't say another word about it, I will win this so you might as well just give up right now and do it." she said watching her pick up a couple books.

"But it's so lovely out there today, why can't we go out and enjoy the lovely sunshine." Amelia exclaimed while looking at her.

"Of course you can go out and enjoy the sunshine." Clarisse smiled as Amelia looked hopeful "With those books," she smiled as Amelia gasped.

"That's not fair," Amelia gasped.

"Nothing is fair Amelia," She said standing up "Unless you don't want to take over of course?" she asked putting her hands together in front of her "If that's the case you can put the books down and go and enjoy yourself with the family," she sighed while shaking her head and moved over to the shelves behind her.

"Grandma," Amelia whispered "You know I want to take over, I am passionate about this you know that." She added.

"Then start acting like it Amelia," Clarisse said turning around to look at her "Or the Renaldi's face loosing the crown, something that has been in their line for many many years." Clarisse said looking back to the books "Something I have fought so hard to keep in the line, all my time to be wasted."

"Grandma," Amelia sighed while grabbing books "Ok look I am going to read now," she sat on the couch and started reading "See." she held up the book as Clarisse looked over.

"Well not here, I have a meeting in here soon." Clarisse said looking back at the shelves and moved to her desk.

"Ok, I will go up to my suite then." She said grabbing a pile of books "I will be back for those." she said hurrying out the office as Clarisse sat back down.

"Clarisse," Joseph whispered while pushing up the door and walked over to her.

"Did you hear that?" she asked while looking at him.

"Yes I did," he answered while standing next to her.

"She's not going to be ready, is she?" Clarisse asked him as he sat on the edge of her desk "All this hard work for nothing," she sighed while closing her eyes.

"She will be ready," he said lowering his hand putting his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head to look at him "Open your eyes, please?" he whispered as she slowly opened them.

"She won't be ready," she sighed.

"She will be, have a little faith baby," he whispered while leaning forward and kissed her softly "Doesn't she remind you of her father when he was growing up?" he asked while sitting up and took her hand.

"Yes she does, that's why I'm worried." She said looking up at him "I know she will be ok, it will just take time." she whispered while nodding.

"I know, just like it did with you of course," he couldn't help but chuckle as she gasped "Don't look at me like that either you, you know I'm right." he cupped her face "Admit it?" he smirked and kissed her a couple times.

"A Queen never admits anything she doesn't want to." she answered while looking into his eyes getting caught up in the moment she slowly stood up and kissed him while wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her to him.

Amelia appeared at the door, seeing them having a moment she smiled while stepping back and watched as Clarisse moved her hand on to the top of Joseph's shoulder as he moved one of his hands up, tangling it in her hair as they shared the kiss.

Amelia couldn't help but smile as they stopped and started whispering something to each other, she couldn't hear what was being said though she tried to hear it just wasn't possible. After a few moments she looked over to see Clarisse laughing as Joseph grabbed hold of her hands, while watching her.

Knowing she had to get the books, she moved back to walk in as to show she had just came down but accidentally made the door move as she stepped back, with a gasp she quickly covered her mouth.

"Whose there?" Clarisse snapped while stepping away from Joseph as he stood up and turned to the door.

Amelia took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she stepped into her office "Just me Grandma," she said not looking over "I just came to get the other books."

"How long have you been stood there for?" Clarisse asked.

"Not very long," She answered while shaking her head.

"You know it's rude to spy, don't you Amelia?" Clarisse asked as Amelia slowly nodded "Get your books and disappear," Clarisse snapped while sitting down.

"Clarisse," Joseph gasped while looking at her as Amelia stood in shock.

"What?" She said looking at him.

"She wasn't doing any harm," Joseph said as Amelia gathered her books.

"She was spying Joseph, I find that wrong." Clarisse snapped and looked at Amelia.

"Don't worry Grandma, I will disappear!" Amelia answered and rushed out the door.

"I think you need to go and apologize," Joseph said looking down at Clarisse.

She sat watching him for a moment then nodded "Send for her for me please?" she asked.

"Are you going to be nice?" he asked "Or are you going to have to go and try this day again before I send for her?" he asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Just send for her please," Clarisse asked.

"What's wrong with you today?" he asked as she looked at him.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Don't lie to me Clarisse," He answered while walking over to the door "Just remember something, she doesn't have to do this for you, but she is." he watched as she gasped "Remember that," he said and walked away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," Clarisse snapped rushing over to the door "Joseph." she snapped "Arrh!" she exclaimed and walked back over to her desk and sat down.

As she waited she ran everything through her mind what Joseph had said, deep in thought when a knock came to the door, she looked over at it for a second as they knocked again.

"Come in," Clarisse answered while standing up and walked over to the couch.

"You wanted to see me?" Amelia said coming in and shut the door behind her.

"I did, please come sit with me?" she asked as Amelia slowly walked over.

"Are you going to tell me to disappear again? or moan at me for something else?" Amelia asked.

"No," Clarisse shook her head and sat down "Please," she motioned for her to sit "I wanted to apologize," she started while watching Amelia sit down "I snapped and I shouldn't of."

"Ok," Amelia whispered.

"I'm just under a lot of pressure right now, and for a while I got scared at how you responded to the books earlier, I have worked so hard on keeping the crown in the family, keeping it where it belongs." Clarisse said while looking at her "I feared the worst, but..." she started and looked at Amelia.

"But, what?" Amelia asked.

"If you don't want to become Queen then please tell me now, so I can hand it over to someone else?" she asked with a lump in her throat, her heart racing and what the answer might be.

They sat in silence for a few moments when Clarisse moved her hand onto Amelia's knee to get her attention.

"Look at me darling?" Clarisse whispered and watched as she slowly looked up "I will understand if you don't want to do this," she moved her hand and cupped her cheek "I will support you whatever you decide, I promise."

"Thank you Grandma," Amelia nodded and looked back down as Clarisse pulled her hand away placing it on her chest fearing the worst.

After a few more minutes, Amelia sat up and moved to the edge of the couch.

"I want to do this, not just for the Renaldi's sake, not just for you but for my Father too." Amelia nodded "I promise I will start taking things seriously from this moment on." she said taking Clarisse's hands "I will need your help though?" she asked lifting her head and made eye contact "Please?"

"Of course," Clarisse nodded while putting her hands up and cupped her Granddaughters face "Anything you want," she moved closer and hugged her while closing her eyes as she started crying "I promise."

"Aww don't cry," Amelia whispered while rubbing her back.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," Clarisse exclaimed while pulling back and took her hands again "Well that and the fact you've just shamed me and made me realize I was a..." she paused while looking at her "Well that I was a bitch to you and for that I'm sorry," she said hugging her.

"Don't worry Grandma," Amelia exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her "We all have days when we are off, it's totally cool." she whispered "We are totally cool, so don't worry about it." She added as Clarisse lifted her head "Love you Grandma," she smiled.

"I love you too, and thank you so much." she cupped her face "You've made me so proud, you know that?" she asked "And I know your Father would be proud too." she nodded as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

"Lets do this for him?" she asked "What do you say?" she whispered as she started crying too.

"Yes I agree." Clarisse nodded while moving forward and hugged her again.

Joseph stood smiling at the door deciding to leave them alone for a while he pulled it up and stood guard to make sure they won't be disturbed. Not long after Amelia came out and headed upstairs to read her books leaving Clarisse alone to get ready for her meeting.

* * *

After lunch with the family Clarisse headed back to her office to make a couple calls.

"Knock Knock." Joseph smiled from the door as she waved him in and watched as she put her hand up covering the end of the phone.

"Give me one minute," she smiled at him as he nodded, she carried on with the call as he moved sitting at her desk.

He watched her the whole time she was on the phone then grinned when she hung up.

"Now what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Remember we have another viewing today?" he asked while standing up "At house number 4?" he smiled while walking around and stood behind her.

"Of course, how could I forget that?" she laughed while opening her drawer and grabbed the paper work as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lets see what this one has, shall we?" he smiled while leaning over her a little placing his hand on the desk next to the paper work.

She smiled and started reading it out "Ok, the house contains, on the ground floor." she smiled and carried on "Large living room, small sitting room, study, TV room, dining room, equipped US-style kitchen, spacious veranda, small sitting room, summer dining room, 3 bedrooms with bathroom, dressing rooms." she said and looked at Joseph for a few seconds.

He started reading the rest as she looked back down at the paper work "And top floor, spacious master bedroom opening onto 2 terraces and jacuzzi," he smiled back at Clarisse "Mmm that sounds great," he laughed as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Behave you," she teased and carried on reading "Nice bathroom and numerous dressing rooms, 1 guest bedroom with dressing room, bathroom and terrace."

"And to finish it of we also have on the property a luxury 2-roomed apartment, huge cinema room, great for the kids and Grandchildren when they visit." he smiled back at her as she nodded "Plus it has an alarm system with cameras, which is just perfect for us." he nodded "Also all these other things too," he said pointing to them.

"This I think has to be the best one," she said picking up the paper work and slumped back in her chair as he moved and crouched down beside her, putting his arm over her lap "And look at those stunning pictures?" she asked showing him.

"Look at that bed," he laughed while pointing to it.

"Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed "Behave, please?" she said looking back at the paper work.

"Shall we go and check it out then?" he asked.

"Ok," she nodded and watched him stand up.

"Great," he took her hand as she stood up "It's like our own little castle." he chuckled.

"I agree," she smiled putting the paper work on the table "Let me go and change my shoes and I will be with you." she kissed him then walked off.

When she came back down they left and headed to see the house, meeting Joseph's friend there. However when they returned they came into the hall to find Sasha stood in the hall.

"Hey Sasha," Clarisse smiled putting her bag down.

"I have been sent out here to tell you that Pierre is holding a family meeting," Sasha said as Clarisse and Joseph looked over at her in surprise "In your office." she said and walked off.

Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other then walked into her office find Pierre, Charlotte, Amelia, Sofia and Olivia sat looking at them.

"What's this?" Pierre asked while holding up the paper work of the house.

"Ah." Clarisse answered as Joseph put his hands on her the side of her shoulders.

"It's a house listing what does it look like?" Joseph said as they all looked at him.

"Your planning on moving?" Pierre asked.

Clarisse took a deep breath and nodded "Yes," she said letting it out as they all gasped "We wasn't going to say anything yet, but yes that is correct." she said looking at them "Once Amelia has taken over we will move on," she said as Amelia stood up.

"No No No!" she exclaimed "I refuse to take over if that's going to happen,"

"Amelia?" Clarisse gasped.

"NO!" She snapped "I will NOT take over if it means you moving away, I will go back to San Fran, For GOOD!" she exclaimed and ran out the room.

"Amelia," Clarisse exclaimed as everyone looked at each other.

_To Be Continued..._


	90. 90: You Can't Move, Part 2

_Thank you to everyone for reading the last two updates and to tengland2 and honkytonkangel for their comments too!_

ooOoo

_...Continued._

Clarisse went to rush out after her but felt someone grab her arm, making her look back.

"I will go," Pierre said and walked out the room.

"You all wasn't meant to find out this way, I swear." Clarisse answered while looking around the girls.

"Then how was we meant to find out Mom?" Sofia asked "You were planning on moving away and couldn't tell us?"

"We are just looking for places, when we found the right one we would of sat you all down to tell you." Clarisse said while moving and sat on the arm of the chair next to her "We wouldn't of brought it without telling you all first,"

"Why do you even have to move Mom?" Olivia asked "This is our home, has been for many years."

"Yeah, we were born here, this is our home." Sofia exclaimed.

"But it's not my home," Clarisse said with sadness while looking down.

"We felt it was time to move on, and thought you would of understood." Joseph said while standing next to Clarisse.

"Wait, what do you mean this isn't your home?" Olivia asked "Of course it's your home,"

"It's the Renaldi home, yes I have lived here and it's in my name but it will soon be Amelia's home, it's her family's home, not mine." She sighed "I was forced into this home by marriage, something I didn't want." she said looking up at them with tears in her eyes "Now Amelia is old enough to take over, once she becomes Queen I will put the Palace in her name as it's only right and what I promised Rupert, this home isn't mine, isn't ours." she said while wiping her tears away "We are Romano's remember?" she asked.

"And you Sofia don't even live here anymore." Joseph added.

"That's not the point, this is our home." Olivia exclaimed.

"I think I understand," Sofia said while standing up as everyone looked at her.

"Do you, do you really?" Clarisse asked as they just looked at each other.

"You know," Joseph started as everyone looked at him, not knowing Pierre and Amelia were stood at the door "When me and your Mother first started dating when we were 15, I loved her so much that I promised her the world, I promised her our own place, then of course fate had other ideas and she was taken from me." Joseph started as Clarisse turned and looked up at him "Then when we started over, before having you two girls." he said looking at them then back to Clarisse "I promised her the world and our own home again, yes it's took us a very long time to get there but now that Amelia is taking over we can move on and live our life as Husband and Wife, not Husband and Queen." he said taking Clarisse's hands as she sat crying while looking at him "Nothing in this Palace belongs to us," He said looking up "We want to make something ours, have our own home with our own furniture, our own kitchen, our own drive way," he said looking back at Clarisse "Our own memories." he whispered as Clarisse stood up, locking her arms around his neck as she buried her face while crying "We just want our own home," he whispered while putting his arms around Clarisse.

Amelia looked back at Pierre, both had tears in their eyes and looked back to see Olivia, Sofia and Charlotte sat crying.

"And," Joseph started as everyone looked back at them "It just so happens I love your Mom that much, that Yes I want to give her that promise and not let her down." he said as tears pricked his eyes.

"You could never let me down," Clarisse whispered while lifting her head and looked into his eyes.

"I did once, and it broke us up." he whispered as everyone looked at them "Getting you back in my life and once again a Romano I made it my goal for this to happen and I will be dammed if I am going to fail you again," he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Joseph," she whispered while moving one hand cupping his face.

"No Clarisse, that house is going to be ours, the one we saw today." he whispered "I saw the look in your eyes when you set eyes on it, felt how much you fell in love with it, just like I did." he said as the girls all looked at each other then back at them.

He looked up around the girls "And if they allow me, I would like to buy that house today." Joseph whispered and looked up at Olivia and Sofia as they nodded, then noticed Amelia and Pierre slowly walk in, both nodding "Well that's that then, I will buy you that house today." he said kissing her a couple times "A place to call home, with our name above the door." he smirked as Clarisse laughed through crying, he couldn't help himself but wrap his arms around her and swing her around as she locked her arms around his neck.

"Are you really going to do it?" Olivia asked while standing up as Joseph stood Clarisse back on her feet.

"What do you say?" he whispered to Clarisse not breaking eye contact "Shall we make that home, our new home?" he whispered.

After a few seconds she found herself nodding "Yes," she cried "Yes," she nodded while cupping his face, moving her hand onto his jaw as she raised up a little and kissed him.

The girls, Charlotte and Pierre all cheered through excitement as they stood kissing, after a moment they parted and Clarisse turned to look at everyone while wiping her tears away.

"Amelia," Clarisse whispered.

"Don't say anything Grandma," she said closing the distance between them and hugged her "Go for it, I will be fine." she said kissing her cheek as she pulled back "I promise."

"Yeah," Olivia cried as they looked at her "We totally understand now," she nodded and rushed over hugging her "Go for it Mom," she nodded.

"I agree," Sofia nodded while walking over and hugged her and Olivia.

After a few seconds they stepped back, as Pierre looked at her.

"What about you, Pierre?" Clarisse asked while watching him look down "I know it will be harder for you of course,"

He shook his head "As long as your happy," he said raising his head "Then I am happy," he watched as she nodded "I love you Mom and want you to be happy," he said walking over and wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder.

After a few moments they parted and she cupped his face with her hands "Thank you so much Pierre," she kissed him "I love you so very much," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he started crying.

"Not as much as I love you," he whispered while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Joseph watched as he put his arm around Olivia's shoulders, giving her a hug as Sofia hugged Charlotte, all crying together.

"How about," Clarisse said stepping back and wiped her eyes again "We all go and see the house?" she asked looking around and felt Joseph's hand on the back of her shoulder.

"Yeah," Sofia smiled "Why not." she nodded.

Within minutes they were on the road heading towards the house and as Clarisse took them on the tour, showing them everything knowing they had fallen in love with it too Joseph made a couple calls, not long after he joined them out in the gardens.

"This place is awesome," Sofia exclaimed while looking as Joseph stood next to Clarisse.

"And it's still big enough so you can all come and visit us whenever you can," Clarisse smiled feeling Joseph's hand on the back of her neck, making her look at him "Can't they?" she asked while stepping closer and put her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, though they may not want to leave," he chuckled while wrapping his arms around her shoulders and looked down into her eyes.

"That's a risk we are gonna have to take," Clarisse nodded with a smile as he lowered his head and kissed her.

"It will be sad when the time comes though," Amelia said as they all looked at her "But I understand, I would probably be the same." she smiled.

"Thank you darling," Clarisse smiled while stepping back from Joseph and walked over to the balustrade and looked out at the views.

"And this view is amazing," Amelia smiled while standing next to her.

"Isn't it just," Clarisse smiled at her then turned to Pierre standing the other side.

Olivia, Sofia and Charlotte all moved standing along the balustrade looking out at the view, when Olivia looked back a few minutes later she saw someone appear next to Joseph.

"Whose that?" Olivia asked while pointing over.

"Who?" Clarisse asked while turning around to see him shake Joseph's hand as everyone turned around to look "I don't know," she said watching the man disappear back through the house, she tilted her head a little as she looked at Joseph as he stood smiling at her.

After a second he nodded, as she gasped.

"What?" Olivia asked looking at her as she started running towards Joseph.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked while looking at Olivia then back at her Mom as she jumped up, locking her legs around Joseph.

Looking down into his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Really?"

"Yes," he nodded "Really." he grinned.

"God I love you," she smiled and kissed him.

"I take it the place is theirs," Pierre said looking at Charlotte and the girls then back at Clarisse and Joseph "And maybe we should give them some privacy?" he asked while turning around.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded and turned with everyone else.

They stood looking out at the views again giving them some privacy and a few moments later, Clarisse stepped down and looked up into his eyes.

"Are you really serious?" she asked again.

"Yes," he laughed "That's who I was calling while you gave the tour, Pete just brought the keys over now." he smiled while putting his arms around her shoulders holding her close "The place is ours from right about now," he smirked and kissed her a couple times.

"Really?" she stood in amazement.

"Yes," he smiled and kissed her again "Though we can't move in yet, we can certainly come here on the weekends for our Sunday lay ins until we do move in officially." he smiled.

"I like the sound of that," she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So do I," he nodded while smiling at her, then started kissing her slowly again.

"Mmm." she smiled and looked up into his eyes while tilting her head slightly "I am so putting you on a promise later," she smirked and kissed him a couple times.

"Really now?" he laughed as she stepped back "I can't wait," he grinned while putting his hand on the back of her neck again as they walked over to the rest.

After standing there for a while they all headed back to the Palace, as they started heading up the stairs to the doors Joseph stopped.

"What?" Clarisse asked as everyone else stopped and looked at him.

"How about we enjoy this lovely night out in the gardens, having a barbeque?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Sofia smiled.

"I agree," Clarisse smiled.

After they had eaten they all stayed out in the gardens enjoying the summer night while chatting and listening to music, Joseph kept a close eye on Clarisse as she got up to head inside, coming out a few moments later.

"Mom," Sofia smiled while standing next to her at the table and put her arm around her back.

"What's wrong flower?" Clarisse said looking at her while putting her hand up and cupped her cheek.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you," Sofia smiled.

"Aww darling," she moved her arms wrapping them around her shoulders "I love you too, and I am sorry we didn't tell you before about the move."

"It's ok," Sofia whispered while looking at her "I understand," she nodded "It will be sad to see you go though," she sighed.

"Well we have a new home to make new memories in now," Clarisse smiled "And you and your growing family are always welcome, you know that."

"I know," Sofia nodded "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled as Joseph came over and stood next to them "Hey you." She smiled as he put his hand on her back while leaning in and kissed her.

"I just wondered if you wanted another drink?" he asked as she nodded "Ok, be right back." he smiled and headed inside.

"I still can't believe he bought you that house today Mom," Sofia smiled at her as they parted.

"I know, I'm in shock too." she nodded while turning and grabbed a crisp from the bowl on the snack table.

"It shows he really does love you," Sofia smiled while watching her "Which we are glad about, after everything." she whispered as Clarisse looked back at her.

"I know," she nodded as Joseph came back over and stood next to her, giving her, her drink "Thank you," she turned slightly as Sofia went and sat back down.

"What are they like?" he asked pointing to a bowl.

"I have no idea, why don't you have one and see?" she asked and chuckled.

"Ok," he smiled at her and popped one in his mouth "Mmm, tasty." he nodded while grabbing another one and held it in front of Clarisse's face "You need to try this," he smiled as she allowed him to feed it to her.

"Oh yes," she nodded with a smile "They are yummy," she smiled while looking around the table as Joseph put his hand on her side, gently caressing it "Joseph?" she smirked while looking up at him.

"What?" he smirked back, shrugged and took a sip of his beer as she continued to watch him.

"You know that tickles when you do that," she said turning for him to stop.

"I know, that's why I done it." he smirked as she turned her back to him as Sasha came over.

Not long after they went and sat back over with everyone else for a little while longer then headed inside, leaving the young ones to carry on with their evening.

"Clari?" Joseph called out.

"Yeah," she answered.

"What are you doing?"

"I will be there in a second, sorry." she replied.

"Ok," he said looking towards the bedroom door then looked back at the cd player in front of him.

A few moments later she came out and slowly walked over to him, still messing with the cd player she couldn't help but chuckle as he looked back at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked while standing close to him and reached over to the cd player.

"Waiting for you, and trying to work this thing." he said looking back just as she pressed play then took his hand.

"Come on," she smiled and led him away from the table while putting her arms up around his shoulders as their song started playing.

"How did you know?" he asked as he put his hands on her sides while stepping closer to her.

She smiled "I just do," she said tilting her head a little as they started swaying slowly to the song as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you so much Clari," Joseph whispered while wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Good, Because I just so happen to love you too." she smiled against his neck while moving one of her hands placing it on the other side of his neck.

He smiled at her response and smirked as she lifted her head to look at him, staring into each others eyes for a few seconds before he lent closer and kissed her slowly.

After a few moments he watched as she stepped back and walked over to the suite door, locking it and turned of the lights before walking back over to him and took his hands while giving him a kiss then led him over to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.


	91. 91: Every Move You Make

_Alright a couple things, firstly I want to say thank you to tengland2 and Honkytonkangel for reading and commenting on the last few parts. But one BIG THANK YOU to tengland2 for all your help this last few days, you are the best! I honestly don't think this part would be here at all if it wasn't for all your help, so THANK YOU!_

_And second I have used a few words/lines from the 2nd movie, it fitted well so I added them. Also I have used a few words/lines from a song by Jordin Sparks. None of these belong to me, they were just used because they, to me fitted well! If you wanna know the name of the song its called Battlefield and I believe it sometimes fits Joseph and Clarisse perfectly. _

_Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next part, thanks again to everyone reading and commenting._

ooOoo

Sometime has passed, It's 2 week's after Clarisse's birthday and a week before Amelia take's over the reign. Everyone's been really busy making sure everything goes of without a hitch.

In fact they have been so busy, Clarisse hasn't spent much time with Joseph, not that he has minded. Knowing soon they would be spending all the time in the world together he accepted it. However this morning, he was awoken in the early hours due to Clarisse accidentally kneeing him in his back as she slept.

And loving the fact he finally got to 'be' with her, he lay awake for the next few hours just listening to her breathing beside him. After returning from the bathroom just after 6 he noticed she had moved and was mostly over his side of the bed, with a smirk he climbed back on the edge of the bed, laying with his back to her and with a smile he closed his eyes.

Not long after she stirred and moved, snuggling up to his back while putting her arm over his, he could tell she was waking up but stayed still and just enjoyed the moment, something he realized he had missed lately, her being close to him. And after a few minutes she rolled away from him, hearing her sigh as she climbed out of bed.

As she walked into the bathroom he rolled over onto his back and watched her, listening for the shower to go on he climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door, pushing it open as she stood brushing her teeth he slowly walked over and stood behind her.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hey you," she smiled in the mirror and put the tooth brush back in her mouth, moving it to the side "Did I wake you?" she asked and carried on brushing.

"No," he shook his head while putting his hands on her sides "I have been a wake for a while, just listening to you breath." he smirked as she pulled a face in the mirror "It was amazing," he chuckled while moving his hands down and slipped them into her pajama bottom pockets as she held the tooth brush under the tap.

"You thought me breathing was amazing?" she asked leaning forward and rinsed her mouth and grabbed her towel "You are weird sometimes," she giggled.

"No, well yes of course because if you weren't breathing you wouldn't be here," he chuckled as she patted her face with the towel "But I meant it was amazing, just laying with you." he whispered.

"Ahh I see now," she smiled and put the towel back down as he moved his arms and wrapped them around her waist "Joseph I have to get ready," she whispered while putting her hands on his arms.

"I know, but I have missed you." he said pulling a sad face while resting the side of his head against hers "We still need to celebrate your birthday too," he added.

"I know, but we can't yet." she answered while putting her hand up cupping his face "And I have missed you too," she said turning in his grasp "But soon I promise, I will be all yours." she smiled while putting her hands on his chest.

"And I can't wait," he whispered between kisses "God your beautiful in the mornings," he smiled as she looked up at him "Actually," he said lowering his hands, cupping her bottom and lifted her up resting her on the edge of the sink while standing between her legs"You are beautiful every second, of every minute, of every hour of every day." he smiled as he put one hand up, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Joseph stop creeping," she whispered as he lowered his hand onto her chest.

"Me, Creeping?" he exclaimed "Never," he laughed as she smiled at him "I just want to spend some time with you, that's all?" he asked while resting his hands on her thighs while looking down.

"I know," she watched him a second and took his hands "And we will soon, I promise." she locked her fingers with his as he lifted his head "I promise," she nodded and lent forward, kissing him for a moment before looking into his eyes "Now are you going to let me get in my shower?" she asked.

"Ok," he nodded and helped her down of the side "Want some company?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"No," she exclaimed playfully slapping his arm as he walked out the bathroom laughing.

She stood smiling to herself for a few seconds before getting in the shower, once she was done she wrapped herself in a towel and headed into her closet to get ready while Joseph jumped in the shower and got himself ready.

After she was ready she headed downstairs for breakfast, taking it to her office to get a start on the paper work. However half way through she heard Amelia and Pierre exchanging words from the hall, making her look up and walk over, slowly opening the door they both stopped and looked at her.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked as Amelia quickly put the paper behind her back.

"Nothing Grandma," she smiled nervously at her as Pierre nudged her arm.

"This isn't a school playground you know?" Clarisse said stepping closer and extended her arm "Give me that paper," she said looking into Amelia's eyes.

"Um." Amelia whispered and slowly gave it to her "I'm so sorry Grandma, I really really am." she nodded and took a couple steps back as Clarisse watched her.

Looking down at the paper she gasped as Joseph appeared "In my office now?" she said looking at Amelia as she nodded and walked into her office.

Clarisse headed back over to her desk as Amelia sat down and Joseph came in shutting the door behind him, making his way over to the desk as Clarisse started reading the paper.

"I'm really really sorry Grandma," Amelia whispered while watching her look up.

"Your a week away from becoming Queen of Genovia and you don't think that the press will be following your every move?" she asked slamming the paper down on the desk in front of her "I need for you to go somewhere for awhile, just DON'T LEAVE THE PALACE, unless its on fire. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Clarisse said looking at her.

Amelia nodded and left the room as Joseph moved standing in front of the desk.

"Come on Clari," Joseph said "She's young and in love and honestly I don't see this being any cause for concern," he said pointing to the paper "It will all be forgotten by tomorrow you will see." he said as Clarisse sat looking at him.

"Joseph she was caught coming out of a hotel early hours of this morning with this young man," she said looking at the paper then back at him "With NO Body guard I might add!"

"She's in love, you remember what that is don't you?" Joseph asked "It wasn't all that..." he stopped as she put her hand up for him to stop.

"Can you find Sasha and Shades and send them to my office right away?" Clarisse said looking at him.

"Let me speak with Shades, alone?" Joseph asked while watching her.

"No," Clarisse snapped.

"Let me talk with Shades Clarisse," he said again while looking at her.

"Get them now and together, I want them here together, No stops along the way, No phone calls, No radio transmissions that you can't find them," she said standing up and put her hands on the desk in front of her "I want them both here, NOW!" Clarisse snapped "You have 5 minutes to get them to my office," she said sitting down and slipped her glasses on.

He watched her for a second then shook his head while walking out as she sat reading the paper, a while later both Sasha and Shades came to her office, knocking and waiting for an answer.

"Come!" Clarisse snapped and watched them both come in "Sit." she said nodding towards the seats opposite her.

When they sat down Shades pulled something from his jacket pocket and held it in his hand for a moment as Clarisse looked at it knowing what it was straight away, her anger rising.

"I think you know what this," Shades said handing it to her then sat back.

"Are you out of your mind Shades?" Clarisse exclaimed "Giving this to me one week before the coronation? You are the Head of the Royal Palace Security, the Royal Family Security and Amelia's primary bodyguard," she shook her head "By going to get her you were doing your job, which had you been doing properly in the first place, she either wouldn't have been there alone or been there at all," she paused just long enough to catch her breath "The fact that Amelia slipped from the Palace and got past the press in her own car shocks me." she added "You are her primary Shades and you weren't there with her!" she said looking at him then at Sasha while shaking her head "I suppose you just had to go and help him?" she asked.

"Yes, I did as I knew Shades couldn't do it alone and he certainly couldn't involve any of the other security or household staff over this situation." Sasha answered while not taking her eyes from her Aunt.

"You still have a lot to learn Shades." Clarisse said looking back at him "Let this be the only set back you make," she quickly looked at Sasha then back to Shades "You, I admit do your job brilliantly so let this be a lesson learned." she said with a small nod "You may leave." she watched them stand up "And take this with you," she said handing him his resignation back which he doesn't take so she tore it up and put it in her bin as they stood looking at her "Go," she said watching them as they turned and walked out.

When they walked out into the hall they saw Joseph waiting for them to come out and started heading over to the door, but Shades stopped him.

"She wouldn't take my resignation, actually she tore it up right in front of me." Shades said as Joseph looked at him quickly.

"I can't believe that you would do that, let alone think about it the week before the most important day of their life's," he said looking at him as Shades dropped his gaze "Apart from myself there is NO one I trust more with the lives of my family than you, Shades!" Joseph exclaimed as he looked back up.

"I'm sorry," Shades said and watched him shake his head while walking in the door way of Clarisse's office.

Clarisse looked up to see him stood looking over "You can come in," she said looking back down "But close the door behind you." she said not looking up.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him, then walked slowly over to her desk as she slowly looked up.

"What did he say to you in the hall?" Clarisse asked as he stood in front of her desk "I know he said something to you, so don't tell me he didn't?"

"Yes he did tell me something," Joseph nodded "He just told me he had given you his notice and that you tore it up," he nodded as she looked at him.

"Ok," she nodded "I thought you taught him better than this, You and I both trusted him? you in particular with my life when you couldn't be with me," she shook her head while walking over to the window while folding her arms "How dare he even consider resigning this close to the coronation." she whispered.

"Maybe he done it because he thought that's what you wanted?" Joseph asked as she looked over at him.

"Why would I want him to resign over that?" she asked while looking back out the window "Do any of you know me?" she shook her head.

"Of course we know you, it's just sometimes..." he stopped as she glared over at him.

"Get out Joseph," she snapped.

"No," he answered and watched her turn to him.

"I said, GET OUT!" She snapped and watched him walk out, slamming the door behind him as he left.

With a sigh she headed back over to her desk and slumped in the chair. Then got on with the paper work, trying to calm down, leaving not long after for a meeting with Parliament.

When he knew it was clear Joseph headed up to see Amelia, knocking on her suite door and waited. A moment later she opened the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she said walking away and left him to close the door "Where is she, still downstairs?" she asked while sitting on the couch, putting her legs up and covered herself with a cushion.

"No," he said shaking his head and sat on the coffee table in front of her "She doesn't know I'm here either so this stays between us, ok?"

"Won't that get you into trouble?" she asked while looking at him then looked down.

"Mia, look at me?" He whispered as she slowly looked up "You know she was just concerned about not having a guard with you and with it being so close to the coronation fear took over her, like it did me when I saw the papers." he said as she just looked at him "Please don't you ever do that again, don't go any where without your security of some kind, If you want to drive yourself fine, but you will have a tail behind like we do." he said watching her look back down "And you will NOT upset your grandmother AGAIN." he exclaimed as she looked up to see him give her a small smile "Ok," he said "Or she may lock you in the tower next time." he smiled as she gave a small laugh "We were just concerned Amelia that's all," he said taking her hand "We want the best for you after all,"

"I know," Amelia nodded "Thank you Grandpa," she moved to the edge of the sofa and lent forward giving him a hug "I'm sorry I scared you both."

"Don't be sorry, you've learned your lesson now." he said as they parted "I would still stay here though just in case," he chuckled while standing up as Amelia nodded.

"Don't you worry I will be staying here," Amelia said watching him walk over to the doors.

He smiled back at her then headed out the suite leaving her to think about what he said.

* * *

Amelia stood behind a pillar in the throne room watching her Grandmother as she stood staring up at the wall, with her hands clasped together behind her back. She knew she had to step forward soon before Clarisse sees her hiding, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She just stood watching her for as long as she could get away with.

"Can she do it?" Clarisse whispered to herself as Amelia looked around the room for any sign of anyone else being in there with them then looked back at Clarisse as she let go of her hands and moved them to in front of her "Oh come on Clarisse, pull yourself together of course she can do it." she said shaking her head while looking down then slowly looked back up at the painting on the wall "I know we didn't get on very well, but I wish you was still here now." she sighed "Helping our Granddaughter take over together,"

With that Amelia looked down for a second then slowly walked over to her "Grandma," she whispered as Clarisse looked at her.

"Amelia you scared me," she said turning to her "Have you been here for long?" she asked as Amelia smirked and nodded "Ahh, so you heard me talking to myself then?" she asked.

"Yes," Amelia nodded "I'm afraid so." she turned to face the painting and smiled up at it "I know he's telling you that I can do this Grandma," she said turning her head to look at her "Have a little faith in me, please?" she asked while watching her turn back to the painting too.

"I do," Clarisse nodded while looking at her for just a second then back at the painting "Parliament however aren't so sure." she added.

"What?" she looked at her in surprise "I guess because of my paper appearance?" she asked as Clarisse nodded and looked at her.

"That's exactly it," Clarisse whispered with a nod and turned to face her.

Amelia studied her face for a few seconds then looked back up at the paintings, moving her gaze to the one next to the one of her Grandparents to her Father and Uncle "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." she smiled looking at Clarisse as she smiled at her "There are five hundred and fifty years of Renaldi's on these walls and I will be up there next to my Father." Amelia smiled while looking back up at the painting of her Father.

"Spoken like a true Queen," Clarisse smiled at her.

"I will do this Grandma," Amelia said while looking back at her as she moved next to her "I will prove to them I can do this, and to you." she whispered as Clarisse wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she stood behind her.

"You don't have to prove anything to me darling, I know that you can do this." Clarisse whispered and kissed her cheek "And," she started as Amelia turned her head slightly "I am sorry for the way I talked to you earlier, I acted on it as a monarch and not a Grandmother and for that I'm sorry." she said resting the side of her head against Amelia's.

"It's Ok Grandma," Amelia whispered while putting her hands up onto Clarisse's "I understand, I would probably be the same if it was the other way around." she said closing her eyes "I am sorry for not taking a guard with me though,"

"It's ok darling, lesson learned and you know never do it it again," she said looking at her as she nodded "What's wrong?" Clarisse asked.

"Do you think Grandpa and Father would be proud if they were here now?" Amelia asked.

"They don't have to be here to be proud, they are still here in spirit." she smiled as Amelia opened her eyes "And are with you all the way." she smiled and hugged her tight.

"Thank you Grandma," Amelia whispered.

"Anytime darling," she smiled resting her head against hers again.

They stayed standing looking at the paintings for a while in silence.

"Right," Clarisse said stepping back "I still have a few things I need to do," she said putting her hand on Amelia's back "Are you coming or are you staying here?" she asked.

"I'm going to stay here, if that's ok?" she asked looking back at her.

"Of course, lock up after you and please make sure those dogs don't get in here before you lock the doors." she smiled "Thanks to Lily and James that happened once." she giggled while turning and walked away "I am here if you need me darling," Clarisse called back and turned back to her when she reached the door.

"Ok Grandma, thank you." Amelia smiled over at her then turned to the paintings again.

Clarisse stood watching her for a few moments then left her to it, she went to find Sasha and Shades to talk to them about something then headed to find Pierre to spend some time with him and sat going through some old family photos. When it was dinner time Clarisse walked into the dining room to find everyone but Joseph.

"Wheres Joe?" she asked moving down the table as the girls looked at each other.

"He said he had a couple things he needed to sort out, but will be back later." Charlotte answered.

"Oh, Ok." Clarisse said sitting down in her chair as dinner was served.

"Don't worry Mom, he will be back." Olivia smiled.

"It's not that," Clarisse said shaking her head while resting her elbow on the table and put her hand on the side of her neck "I wasn't exactly nice to him earlier," she said looking at her then looked back at her glass.

"Oh," Olivia answered while looking at Sofia.

"Don't worry Grandma, he will be home soon." Amelia smiled down the table at her.

After dinner Clarisse headed to her office to finish some last minute things, only when she sat at her desk she noticed 3 pink roses. She couldn't help but laugh a little through smiling while picking them up to smell them knowing who they were from.

After a few moments she headed up to their suite, finding Joseph sat at the table waiting.

"Hey," she smiled as he turned to watch her close the door "I'm sorry,"

He stood up as she walked over "I'm sorry too," he said watching her stand in front of him while smelling the roses "You found them then?" he asked.

"I did," she nodded while looking up at him and put one hand up cupping his face while reaching up to kiss him.

"Did you and Mia make up?" he asked as she stood back down and moved her hand to his chest.

"We did," she nodded "We need to talk," she said while taking his hand and led him to the couch.

"Ok," he said taking a deep breath and sat down next to her.

"I have talked to Shades and we agreed to work something out," she said looking at him "Mia and I talked a little also, everything is fine between us now." she smiled at him "Which just leaves us?" she said looking at the flowers in her hands.

"Uh huh." he said watching her and put his hand on her back "I'm sorry for everything I said earlier, for upsetting you and making you snap at me." he whispered as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry for snapping too, you were just trying to help and I took it out on you," she said moving a little "Your the best husband anyone could ask for," she said looking into his eyes "Always on hand to help, protecting us from everything and anything." she said putting the flowers on the coffee table "Putting up with my moods even when I don't mean to be," she said looking back at him.

"Oh come on, your not that bad." he smiled while rubbing her back "Dance with me?" he asked while standing up as a song came on the radio.

He smiled as she took his hands leading her to the middle of the room, putting his arms around her as she put hers up around his shoulders, swaying together and not breaking eye contact, as the song ended Clarisse rested her head on his chest while moving her hands down his arms, coming to a stop when they reached his elbows.

At the next song Clarisse listened to the words of the song, and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The words of the song?" she said looking towards the table "Doesn't it remind you of us?" she whispered while looking back up at him "I heard it the other day and thought the same then," she half smiled as he started nodding.

"I thought the same thing too actually," he lowered his head and kissed her a couple times and kept his head down, whispering in her ear "We could pretend that we are friends tonight, And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright, Cause baby we don't have to fight, And I don't want this love to feel like." he smiled at her as she nodded.

They shared another kiss as they carried on dancing slowly, Joseph deepened the kiss while dipping her back a little as she moved one hand up onto the side of his neck, leaving the other on his arm, breaking the kiss a few moments later and stared into his eyes as the song carried on, on the radio.

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor..._

_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for (what are we fighting for?)_

He whispered something to her in Italian, then lowered his head again kissing her as she moved her other hand up onto the other side of his neck, framing his face as she lent back just a little making him lean forward slightly.

Looking into his eyes on the next part of the song, and ran her hands down his arms again going all the way down to his hands on her back, taking hold of them while not breaking eye contact.

_I never meant to start a war_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

As the next song came on Clarisse kissed him not realizing Joseph had let go of her hands. In the seconds that followed he had scooped her up in his arms and carried her through to the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot as she kissed his neck.

"Lock the door baby," he whispered while turning slightly for her.

She quickly locked the door "Ok, done." she nodded.

He rushed over to the bed standing her down where they quickly undressed each other, scooping her back in his arms he lay her down and quickly moved, kneeling on the bed between her legs he lent over, placing a hand on the bed beside her shoulder, staring into her eyes for a few seconds while lowering himself pressing down on her body and kissed her slowly while moving his other hand down on her knee slowly moving it down her thigh as he started kissing her neck she dipped her head back a little as a moan escaped her lips.

"Ti Amo baby," Joseph whispered against her neck then lifted his head to take her lips in another slow kiss.


	92. 92: Coronation Day

_A big thank you to tengland2 and Honkytonkangel for reading and commenting :) Also thank you to anyone else who has been reading and following this story, I am nearly finished with it BUT not just yet, still got a couple more parts to go yet. _

_Enjoy x_

ooOoo

Today's the day Amelia takes over from Clarisse.

This last week Clarisse has been even more busier getting everything ready, even sleeping out on the couch in the suite after coming up later than normal. Last night however she finished early and got to spend the evening with Joseph.

This morning he was awake before Clarisse so he ordered breakfast to be delivered up to their suite, then went and laid on the bed next to her as she stirred.

Opening her eyes she smiled "Good morning,"

He looked at her with a grin "Well hello there," he smiled while moving his hand over onto her neck as he lowered his head and kissed her "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I did," she nodded while moving one arm up resting it under her head while studying his face "Did you?" she asked as he nodded.

"I did too," he smiled "Well how could I not when you were actually here next to me in our bed last night," he grinned "It sure has been lonely in this HUGE bed without you this last week."

"I know, I'm sorry." she nodded while putting her other hand up, cupping his face "Well I know it won't happen again, unless I have to go away over night of course."

"Or me?" he chuckled "Though saying that, we could always go together now." he smiled at her as she nodded.

"True," she smiled as he lowered his hand to her side "Breakfast will be here soon, I thought because there are so many people rushing around downstairs, a nice quiet breakfast would suit us better." he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled putting her hand up cupping his face again while lifting her head and kissed him "You're so thoughtful." she smiled resting her head back down as he smiled back.

Not long later the breakfast arrived, as they sat eating Clarisse went into a day dream.

"Clari?" Joseph whispered while putting his hand over hers.

Coming out the day dream she looked at him "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" he asked then sipped his tea.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about today." she sighed "Is it really today?" she asked while slumping back in her chair.

"Yeah, it's really today." he said watching her put one of her hands up to her face "Your not having second thoughts are you?" he asked resting one of his arms on the table and put his other hand on her thigh.

She looked at him while shaking her head "No, It just hit me that it was actually happening today." she said while looking back at her plate "As of this afternoon I won't be a Queen anymore." she shrugged a little "It's a little scary," she said looking back at Joseph "And quite emotional really," she whispered.

"I can understand that," he said taking her hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing her palm "Though you will still have a Royal title."

"I know, but after years of well you know," she said looking at him "Being busy everyday then going to nothing." she said looking back down.

"Oh don't worry, I have a lot of things planned for us to keep you busy." he smiled as she looked up at him "And I am sure Amelia would still want help with somethings," he smiled.

"I know," she nodded.

"Plus there are still all the fetes and stuff you can still attend, even though you won't be Queen anymore you still have a few Royal duties to complete." he smiled.

"I know," she nodded with a small smile "It's just going to feel weird for a while,"

"Yeah it will do," he nodded and watched her lean forward and pick up her cup "Anyway why don't you get ready and go and see Amelia?" he smiled "I'm sure she would like that, and is probably a bag of nerves right now."

"I am sure she is, I know I was." she chuckled "I can take her the old photos I found the other day."

"Yeah," he said watching her stand up and redo her robe up "Then maybe if we have time we can spend some time together before the Coronation?" he asked while putting his arm around her legs.

"Yeah," she nodded while putting her arm around his shoulders "I will need you to keep me strong and don't let me have any sort of drink before hand, or that would just make me worse." she laughed.

"Don't worry, I've hidden it all so you can't find it anyway." he laughed as she gasped "Relax Clarisse you will be fine, I promise." he smiled up at her while putting his free hand on her side.

"Ok, I'm going to get ready and check on Amelia," she said pulling away and headed over to the bedroom.

After getting dressed she grabbed the photos and headed to Amelia's suite, knocking on the door and waited.

"Come in," Amelia called out and saw Clarisse appear "Hey Grandma," she smiled while standing up as Clarisse but the box on the table.

"I thought you would like some company, but I see you already have some," she smiled towards Lily and Helen "Hello," she smiled as they stood up.

"Hey Clarisse," Helen smiled as they shared a hug then stood back and watched as she hugged Lily "It's so nice to see you again,"

"And you," Clarisse nodded "Are you staying long?" she asked.

"A couple weeks, if that's alright?" Helen asked.

"Oh it's not up to me, as of this afternoon this place belongs to your Daughter," she smiled "We will have to catch up though while you are here," Clarisse smiled.

"Of course, that would be nice." Helen smiled.

"Well seeing though you have company Amelia," Clarisse said turning to her "I will leave you too it." she smiled and started heading towards the door.

"Grandma wait," Amelia exclaimed as Clarisse turned back to her "Mom Lily, can you give us some time alone please?" Amelia asked.

"Of course," Helen smiled and headed out the room with Lily.

"You didn't have to do that Mia," Clarisse said while looking at her.

"I wanted to, I want to spend some time with you, alone." Amelia said sitting down and patted the seat next to her "Please?"

"Ok," Clarisse said grabbing the box and walked over sitting next to her.

"Whats in the box?" Amelia asked and watched Clarisse put one of her hands on the top of it.

"This is something special to me," Clarisse whispered trying not to get to emotional "I found them out the other day, and I know you've never seen them before." she said moving the box and put it on the coffee table in front of them "These are for you." she said pushing it along so its in front of Amelia "I know you will take good care of them," she nodded as she got upset "And will cherish them," she nodded as she started crying.

"Oh Grandma," Amelia exclaimed while putting her arms around her "It's ok," she whispered hugging her.

"No, it's ok." Clarisse nodded while grabbing a tissue "I'm ok," she nodded again while wiping her eyes and looked at her, studying her face for a few seconds "You make me so proud Amelia," Clarisse whispered "Even though they are here in spirit I really wish your Father and Grandfather were here to see this today," she nodded and looked at the box again "Open the box," she said and wiped her eyes again.

"Ok," Amelia said putting her hands over while looking at her then looked back at the box, lifting the lid to find a whole lot of family stuff inside "Oh my gosh," she moved kneeling on the floor while placing the lid down behind the box "You really want me to have this stuff?" Amelia asked while taking out a red velvet box.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded while watching her "Before you open that," Clarisse said reaching over and placed her hand on the box "You know at the start of the marriage and towards the end me and your Grandfather didn't really get on?" she asked as Amelia looked up.

"Yeah," she nodded "But you did after he let you go to be with Grandpa Joe," she asked as Clarisse nodded.

"Yeah, that's correct." Clarisse half smiled and bit her bottom lip for a second as she closed her eyes for just a second "This box comes with a family secret also."

"Grandma," Amelia whispered "What are you trying to tell me?" she watched as Clarisse slowly opened her eyes and found hers.

"Well what you don't know is," Clarisse said looking down at the velvet box then looked back up into her eyes "Me and your Grandfather Rupert, actually did break up for a couple years." she patted the box as Amelia's jaw fell "We remained married, never told anyone, well accept for Joseph and the boys of course." she whispered "We got back together a few weeks before our 25th Wedding Anniversary, though I felt so stupid to do it after all the affairs he had when we were together." she said looking back at the box "He gave me this the day after our 25th Anniversary, I have never worn it." she said looking back up into Amelia's eyes "I want you to have it,"

"How come you never wore it?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged "It was a nice gift, one I loved of course but it just didn't feel right." she shrugged again and made eye contact with her.

"How come you never told me before?" Amelia asked.

"I know they passed away a long time ago, but your Father and Grandfather wanted to keep it a secret until you took over." she sat back "I know it's not really important in this day and age, but because of who we were we managed to keep it a secret and no one ever found out."

"Wow," Amelia exclaimed while opening the box to see the diamond necklace Rupert had given her years ago "This is lovely," Amelia said looking back up at her "Are you sure you want me to have this?" she asked and looked back down at it.

"I am sure," Clarisse nodded while watching her "It shows that if you tried hard enough, you can keep a secret, well secret," she giggled with Amelia.

"Yeah," Amelia smiled while closing the box and put it down beside the box "Did you love Grandpa?" she asked while taking some photos from the box.

"I think," Clarisse said leaning forward to find the right photo and held it up "This shows I did," Clarisse smiled as Amelia took the photo "Well some of the time anyway," she smiled.

"Oh my," Amelia exclaimed while looking at the photo of her Grandparents sharing a kiss "I would never of thought in a million years I would see a photo like this?" Amelia smiled up at her "When was this?" she asked passing it to her.

"Um..." She said trying to think as Amelia went through some other photos "I think it was sometime around our 10th Wedding Anniversary, when things were good." she said putting the photo back on the coffee table.

"Aww," Amelia smiled seeing a family photo "This one is so cute, and don't James look like Uncle Pierre in this one?" she asked passing it to her.

"I thought that too when I saw it the other day," Clarisse smiled.

"I think you should give that one to Uncle Pierre," Amelia said looking at her.

"Yeah that's a nice idea," Clarisse nodded and rested it on the sofa beside her.

They stayed going through the other things in the box for a while then Clarisse headed back to her suite, and decided to have a soak in the bath.

"Clarisse," Joseph called out from the door way of the bedroom.

"I'm in the bathroom," she called back.

"Ok," he said walking over to the door "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," she said looking towards the door as he walked in.

"Mmm in the bath?" he chuckled shutting the door "Fancy some company?" he asked knowing she would say no.

"If you like," she smiled up at him as he stood in surprise and laughed as he quickly got undressed "That's the fastest I have ever seen you undress," she smiled moving forward as he stepped in and sat behind her.

"Of course," he smiled while wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she moved back and rested back against him "Bath time with you, always makes me move fast." he smirked against her ear.

"Yes," she laughed "I know," she smiled.

"Did you have a nice chat with Amelia?" He asked.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded as he took hold of her hands "I told her the secret,"

"What did she say?" he asked starting to play with her wedding ring.

"She was surprised, but was ok with it, I think." she said lifting her head "Actually she was so wrapped up in seeing the photos I can't actually remember what happened," she smiled as he laughed.

"I'm sure you will remember later," He smiled against her ear again "In other news however, your husband is very very happy right now." he smiled and kissed her neck.

"Why?" she asked.

"As we get to be alone for a while," he smiled.

"Ahh I see," she smiled.

After a few moments of silence Joseph lifted his head and nudged her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing really, but you know now that she knows about it, I feel like a weight has been lifted and actually feel ok about her taking over now."

"Thats good," Joseph smiled as someone knocked on the door and watched Clarisse sit up and turn to him.

"Shh," Clarisse whispered to Joseph "Yeah," she called out.

"It's just me Mom," Olivia said "You in the bath?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Clarisse answered.

"Can I come in, I need to talk to you about something?" Olivia asked.

"Um well...can it wait till later?" Clarisse said looking at Joseph as he started smirking "Your Father is here with me," she said looking towards the door.

"Oh," Olivia answered "Ewww," she gasped "Gross." she exclaimed and rushed off.

Clarisse and Joseph couldn't help but laugh, then shared a kiss before she turned and rested back against him.

After they were ready they headed downstairs to check and make sure everything was ok, and greeted some of the guests who had arrived early. Seeing Clarisse was getting a bit nervous Joseph moved and stood in front of her with a glass of champagne.

"This will help you relax," he smiled as she took the glass.

"Relax? I am relaxed?" she answered while looking up at him as he laughed "Ok, maybe I'm not." she took a sip "I'm sorry for lying just then, I don't know what got into me." she sighed.

"It's fine," Joseph smiled stepping closer while putting one hand on her back "Everything will be fine, I promise." he whispered and kissed the side of her head.

"Mom," Pierre said coming over and stood next to them "It's nearly time, you need to go and take your place." he whispered in her ear.

"Ok," she said looking at him "Just give me a minute," she asked as he nodded and watched her raise her hand with the glass up.

"Are you ok?" he asked and watched as she downed the champagne.

"Clarisse are you trying to get drunk?" Joseph gasped as she handed him the glass.

"Nope, but I really needed that." she nodded and looked at him "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," he nodded and watched her walk away with Pierre.

Everyone took their places and waited.

"Sparrow is taking off." Shades nodded.

"The eagle is flying, for the last time." Charlotte added trying not to get emotional.

Joseph couldn't help but smile when he saw Clarisse emerge from one side and Amelia from the other. As they started heading down the stairs towards them Clarisse looked over at Joseph and noticed he had young Sasha with him, holding onto his hand. She smiled over at them as Joseph crouched down next to her.

They stood watching as they came to the bottom of the stairs, and the Archbishop taking Amelia's hand helping her to the Royal chair ready for her oath, she took a deep breath then smiled as she sat down.

"Madam, is Your Majesty willing to take the Oath?" he asked.

"I am willing." Amelia answered.

The Archbishop nodded with a smile and continued while taking the crown from Clarisse and turned to Amelia "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Genovia, according to the statutes in Parliament agreed on, and the respective laws and custom of the same?"

he asked while putting the crown down on Amelia's head "Will you, in your power, cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgments?"

Amelia looked towards Clarisse as she smiled at her "I solemnly promise so to do." Amelia agreed as Joseph moved next to Clarisse with Sasha.

Passing Sasha's hand to his other, he took hold of Clarisse's hand as she looked back at him then down at Sasha as she stood smiling up at them "Hey," she whispered with a smile and looked back up at Amelia as she stood up, feeling Sasha take her other hand, Clarisse gave it a little squeeze as everyone started singing the Genovian anthem.

Amelia made her way down under the sword display, when she reached the bottom they stopped singing.

"Presenting Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia." The Archbishop smiled.

* * *

"So," Clarisse exclaimed while taking Amelia's hands "How do you feel?" she asked and gave her a hug.

"So weird," Amelia smiled as they stepped apart.

"She's a mini you Mom," Pierre smiled as he stood next to Amelia "She even wore your dress that you wore."

"I see," Clarisse smiled while holding onto Amelia's hands and looked down at the dress then back up at her "It fits you better than it did me," she smiled then gasped "Your wearing the necklace." she watched as Amelia looked down.

"Yea," Amelia nodded while looking back up at her "I hope that was ok?"

"Of course," Clarisse smiled while stepping forward and cupped her face "It goes well with the dress," Clarisse smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Grandma," Amelia smiled as she stepped back.

"I'm so proud of you," Pierre smiled at her as Joseph put his arm around Clarisse's back.

"Thank you Uncle Pierre," she smiled back at him then looked down at Sasha "And thank you young Sasha for coming today."

"It's ok," Sasha smiled as she took Clarisse's hand again.

"She's guest of honor," Pierre smiled.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled at him then down at Sasha.

"Thank you for letting me come today." Sasha smiled.

"Well it was only right, my biggest fan just had to be here." Clarisse smiled while leaning over a little and cupped her face for a second as Sasha grinned.

"Does this mean your my biggest fan now?" Amelia asked as Clarisse stood up straight.

"No," Sasha shook her head and took Clarisse's hand again "I'm sorry."

"Oh ok," Amelia laughed.

"Aww darling," Clarisse smiled while standing next to her "I'm your biggest fan," she kissed her cheek as she laughed.

"Thanks Grandma," Amelia smiled.

After a few moments they all sat down for a formal dinner, then headed outside for the lighting of the Coronation Ring and not long after that Clarisse and Joseph got ready to leave for the night, Clarisse stood saying her goodbyes to Sasha and Shades when Amelia came over.

"Grandma?" Amelia exclaimed as Clarisse turned to her "Your not leaving now are you?"

"Yeah we are, in a few minutes we are." Clarisse nodded.

"But.." Amelia exclaimed while taking her hands "You can't leave yet? I still need you here."

"Amelia I'm only going for the night," Clarisse answered as she saw relief wash over Amelia's face "I'm not moving yet darling," she laughed a little while hugging her.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were moving now." Amelia whispered.

"No, not for a little while yet darling," Clarisse smiled while lifting her head back "We will be back in the morning, ok?" she asked.

"Ok," she hugged her again "Thank you Grandma."

She pulled apart and walked away with Sasha as Clarisse watched her then turned to Joseph as he stood next to her while putting his had on her back.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I am," Clarisse nodded as he took her hand.

She said goodbye to the girls then headed off with Joseph, leaving the young ones at the Palace to celebrate.

* * *

Joseph stood next to the french doors leading onto their balcony watching Clarisse as she stood with her hands on the balustrade for a little while then slowly walked over, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she came out of her day dream and turned her head a little to him as he kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he whispered and watched her look back out into the distance.

"I was just thinking," she whispered.

"Well do you want to start thinking inside because you are freezing," he said turning her around to face him and felt her cheeks "You are froze," he said taking her hands "Come on I have lit the fire," he said leading her back into the bedroom and shut the doors behind them.

"I am fine Joseph," she sighed as he led her over to the fire place and watched as he put some cushions down for them to sit on.

"I don't care, you can't be standing out there till you freeze you will end up sick," he said sitting down and pulled her down on the cushion next to him.

"I won't get sick," she sighed while looking at him "You worry to much."

"Yes because that's me, you worry too you know." he said cupping her cheek for a second then took her hands rubbing them in his "What was you thinking about?"

"Today," she said looking into the fireplace "And how beautiful Amelia looked." she said looking back at him "She will make a fine Queen, don't you think?"

"She will," he smiled "She was taught by the best after all," he smiled at her "I'm proud of you, you know that?" he whispered as she looked down "Hey," he said reaching over and pushed her hair back so he could see her face "Clarisse,"

She slowly looked up "I'm fine," she nodded "Honestly." she moved closer and snuggled up to him "It's just going to be weird for a while." she sighed while closing her eyes.

"I know," he nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and started playing with her hair "I love you so much Clarisse," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"Now because this is our first official night in this place," he said as she tipped her head back "How about we call it a day and go to bed?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Ok," she moved and knelt next to him "Or we could stay here?" she moved and straddled him.

"Oh well that sounds interesting," he smiled while putting his hands on her sides and started kissing her as she locked her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Joe," Clarisse whispered and felt him move behind her "Are you awake?" she asked.

"Mmm, what's wrong," he whispered against her shoulder and kissed it.

"Nothing," she said turning onto her back and looked at him as he opened his eyes "I just wanted to tell you something," she smiled while putting her hand up placing two of her fingers gently on his lips while studying his face.

"What's that?" he asked and kissed her fingers while moving the blanket over them a little more.

"Thank you for standing by me over the last few years, and for waiting for me while I was married to Rupert." she smiled as he nodded "I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing her a couple times "You're welcome also." he smiled while moving his arm over, resting it on the floor behind her arm and gently brushed her hair back from her face "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She smiled while shaking her head "You could never hurt me," she giggled as he moved his hand over her chest "It was weird doing it on the floor, but was romantic though." she smiled towards the fireplace then looked back at him.

"You were beautiful in the light of the fire," he whispered and brushed his lips against hers.

"So were you," she smiled moving her hand onto his neck and kissed him "Next time though," she started as he raised his eyebrows "Can we do it in the bed?" she asked.

"With Pleasure," he smiled with a nod.

"Thank you." she smiled and turned back onto her side, looking into the fireplace as the fire raged in front of them.

Seconds later Joseph snuggled up to her back, watching the fire with her, both falling to sleep not long after.


	93. 93: Everything's Changing, Part 1

_Thank you to everyone for reading and to tengland2 for commenting :)_

ooOoo

A few days after the Coronation.

Clarisse and Joseph haven't been back since they left the party at the Palace the other night, however today Clarisse has to go back as today is the day she officially signs over everything to Amelia.

After they had breakfast Clarisse jumped in the shower, only to come back out to find Joseph back in bed.

"Wake up Joe," She smiled while leaning against her side of the bed as he rolled over and looked at her.

"Come back to bed?" he smiled up at her while extending his arm to her "Please?"

"No," she exclaimed while slapping his hand away "We have to get ready, we need to go to the Palace."

"Oh," he sighed while rolling over onto his front "Must we leave?" he asked while looking up at her as she nodded "But it's been so nice being here alone with you without anyone else around." he sighed while pushing himself up and knelt in front of her "Please can we stay."

"No," she sighed while looking at him "We have to go there Joe, and you have to take me."

"Why?" he asked while putting his hands on her sides.

"Because we came in your car, remember?" she smirked at him "And I can't drive your car, it's too big for me."

"I will come with you if you promise to drive us?" he smirked teasing her.

"No Joseph," she exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him "I am going to get dressed, and you need to get ready." she smiled while putting her arms around his shoulders "Please?" she asked.

"Only if you drive us?" he smirked.

"No, I just told you it's to big for me." she said looking at him as he gave her a cheeky grin "What?" she asked while raising her eyebrow.

"I've never heard you complain before," he laughed as she looked at him.

Suddenly it clicked what he was talking about "Oh," she exclaimed and slapped his arm while stepping back "You," she said walking into her closet and shut the door behind her.

After she was dressed she came out to find Joe sat waiting for her.

"Oh I'm loving the jumper," he said standing up as she looked at him in surprise "Where did you get it from?" he asked as she walked over to him.

"Um," she said looking down while smoothing her hands over her sides "I think it was a gift from Sasha and Shades for my birthday," she said looking back up at him "I'm not sure, I can't remember."

"Well it suits you, even the giant collar thingy," he smirked while taking hold of it and pulled her closer.

"Joe," she smiled at him as he let go of her collar and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes?" he smirked.

"Its called a cowl neck." she smiled at him "Not a collar thingy." she laughed.

"Ok then," he smiled "It looks like a giant scarf though," he chuckled.

"Joe," she stood smiling up at him.

"Yes?" he smirked back "Actually I have noticed something, you've been calling me Joe a lot more lately." he said smiling down at her.

"Yes, that's ok isn't it?" she asked while putting her hands on his arms.

"Of course, you can call me whatever you like, I don't mind." he smiled and watched her step away as he left his hand on her back she slipped into her shoes "How long are we gonna be at the Palace for, because I have to get back here to sort a few things out."

"Oh we shouldn't be too long," she said smiling at him "Shades and Pierre are coming over to help aren't they?" she asked as she started brushing her hair.

"Yes," he nodded while watching her "I can't wait till the day we can officially move in here,"

"Me either," she smiled and put her brush down as he lowered his hand onto her bum "I think we best stay at the Palace tonight," she looked at him as he gave her bum a small squeeze "Have a family dinner," she smiled.

"See that don't even bother you anymore," he smirked as she moved and stood in front of him while putting her hands up between them placing them on his chest "What's wrong with you, are you sick?" he asked while putting his hands on the top of her arms.

"No," she shook her head while reaching up and kissed him a couple times "If it bothers you, you could always not do it anymore." she smiled while putting one hand up, putting the tip of her finger on his lips.

"Who said it bothered me?" he smiled and kissed her finger "I love doing it, why would I stop." he smirked "Your reaction just surprised me, that's all."

"Ahh well there are more surprises to come now I am not Queen." she smiled and walked away from him.

He stood watching her walk through to the suite while putting his hands in his pockets and with a smirk followed her out and downstairs.

* * *

Arriving at the Palace a short time later, Clarisse got out the drivers side as Joseph got out the other side and walked around to her.

Leaning against the car as she stood leaning over the back seat trying to get her papers and bag "I still can't believe you drove this big thing," he smirked as she looked back at him.

"I had no choice." she exclaimed while checking the paper work "I wouldn't of got here other wise." she gasped as he stood behind her and grabbed her hips "Joe, here you need to behave, but at home it's fine." she said standing up straight.

"I can't help it." he smiled and kissed her ear "So tell me how did you feel driving this thing," he smiled while putting one hand up on the car as she turned to face him.

"This thing is a night mare, you are driving us home." she smiled "Oh actually you can drive yourself home and I can drive MY car home." she smiled at him.

"Oh yes of course," he smirked leaning forward and kissed her a couple times.

"MOM!" Olivia exclaimed while rushing around to them as Joe stood back "YOU'RE HERE!" she smiled rushing over and wrapped her arms around her "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Clarisse smiled while wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"You staying for dinner?" Olivia smiled tipping her head back and looked at her.

"We will see," Clarisse smiled putting her hands up and brushed her hair back "Have you started packing your stuff yet?"

"Yeah of course, I can't wait to move." she smiled.

"Ok, come on," Clarisse said moving back while grabbing her hand bag "Joe can you grab the paper work for me?" she asked as he smiled "Thank you lovely," she gave him a little smile.

"Of course," he grabbed the paper work as Clarisse and Olivia started walking towards the Palace, who's arms remained around Clarisse.

As they walked back through the door Amelia came out from the kitchen.

"Oh my god, You're ALIVE." Amelia screamed while rushing over and hugged her tightly as Olivia and Joe stood laughing "Where have you been?" she asked.

"At the house, why?" she asked while slipping her coat of.

"Well at the party you said you would be back in the morning, that was 4 days ago." she exclaimed as Joe stood next to her.

"Oh well," Clarisse smiled while looking at Joe and put her hand up onto his chest "Something came up," she said tilting her head a little with a cheeky smile then looked back at Amelia.

"Ok, Eww!" she exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Let me get some coffee ok, then I will be with you?" Clarisse smiled as Amelia nodded "Is my lawyer here yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Amelia answered.

"Ok," Clarisse smiled while walking off with Olivia.

Checking she had walked through Joseph turned to Amelia "Did you pack the photos?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are in the trunk of Pierre's car ready," Amelia smiled.

"Thank you," he kissed her cheek.

"No problems Grandpa," she smiled and watched him walk over to the kitchen.

She went back into her office to finish a couple things before they set down for the signing over, not long after Clarisse's lawyer arrived and had a private meeting with her alone as Amelia got some coffee, coming back a while later they all sat in her office going over everything as Joseph, Pierre, Shades and Paul headed to the house to do a couple things.

* * *

"Ok," Clarisse said signing the last thing "Is that everything," she asked handing her lawyer the paper work.

"Yep," he smiled as Clarisse put the lid on the pen "That's everything done and dusted now," he smiled.

"Great," Clarisse said sitting back in the chair "Amelia, is it ok if we have a family meal tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, if you can bring yourself to stay away from the house of course," Amelia smirked from her chair as Clarisse looked up at her in surprise.

"Of course, we are staying here tonight." Clarisse smiled and looked at her Lawyer "I will be in touch if I need anything for anything,"

"Of course," he nodded "Good day to you Your Highness," he said with a nod and looked at Amelia "Your Majesty," he smiled and left.

"Oh how weird did that sound," Amelia exclaimed.

"It will take a while to get used to it," Clarisse laughed as she watched her Granddaughter leaning on the table "You are free for this meal tonight, aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course," Amelia nodded and slumped back in her chair "Wouldn't miss a family meal for anything," she smiled.

"Good," Clarisse nodded and finished of her water.

"Are you staying here for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"Um," she said leaning over and put her arm down to her bag "I might do, I don't know yet." she said looking down and found her phone "I have to pack up a few things to take back to the house though if you want to help?" she asked sitting back and checked her phone.

"Of course," Amelia smiled "By the way, now that this office is mine do I also get your suite?" she asked.

"If you want it," Clarisse smiled while looking up at her.

"No it's ok, I was just kidding." she smiled "That's your suite and always will be, and plus it's always there if you ever stay over or anything." she smiled while standing up.

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded and put her phone back in her bag.

"So when do you officially move?" Amelia asked.

"In 3 weeks officially," Clarisse smiled and stood up.

"So soon?" Amelia asked.

They headed from her office, got some boxes and headed up to the suite and started sorting out a few things to take to the house. After a little while Sofia and Olivia came up to help them then Clarisse left the Palace and headed to the new house with the stuff, bringing everything in on her own as the men worked upstairs.

As she came in with the last box and put it on the side in the kitchen Joseph appeared.

"Hey," He smiled standing behind her "I didn't know you were back," he said putting his hands on her sides as she turned her head a little.

"Mmmm." she smiled as he kissed her cheek "I am, I wanted to get all these things in first before letting you know." she said turning to face him as he put his arms around, placing his hands on the counter behind her.

"Whats this?" he asked looking at the boxes then back at her.

"Just a few things from the suite," she smiled while putting her hands on his chest.

"Ahh ok, so its for upstairs then?" he asked as she nodded "Ok, I will take it up when it's finished."

"Is it not finished yet?" she asked as he shook his head "Good job we are staying at the Palace tonight if it's not finished," she smiled.

"It's nearly finished," he smiled at her and moved one hand onto her side "And you can't see it yet either, actually..." he smiled moving his head closer to hers "I am banning you from this house for the next 3 weeks." he smirked and kissed her.

"What?" she exclaimed "Why?"

"Because I know how you want everything and I want to do it all, plus a few other things to surprise you." he smiled as she frowned at him "Trust me, ok?" he studied her face.

"Do I have much of a choice?" she asked as he shook his head "Then I trust you."

"Good," he smiled and lowered his head, nuzzling her neck making her laugh as she put her arms up around his shoulders "God your laugh is so sexy," he whispered between kissing her on the lips.

"Why thank you," she whispered back between kissing him then smiled while moving one hand onto the back of his head "Can you believe we have our own home now?"

"I know," he said looking around the kitchen as she fixed her gaze on him "Its amazing, isn't it?" he asked looking back at her as she nodded.

"Oh, do you have the card for Amelia's gift?" she asked "I have the keys to put in it." she said as he nodded "Good," she smiled as he moved closer, pressing her back against the counter "What?" she asked.

He just smiled and started kissing her slowly, when after a few moments Pierre walked in saw them kissing and looked the other way.

"Sorry," he exclaimed while walking over to the sink "I didn't know you were here Mom," he said as Joseph stepped back and Clarisse moved putting her hand up pushing her hair up a little and moved away from Joe while letting her arm fall.

"Yeah, I got here a little while ago." she said moving over and sat at the counter.

"Ahh ok," he said putting some coffee on "Want some?" he asked, still not looking up.

"Yes please," she smiled at Joe as he stood smirking then looked back at Pierre "I'm not next to Joe anymore you know?" she smiled as he slowly looked up.

"Sorry," he shrugged "I'm sorry for disturbing you," he said looking down at the coffee jar.

"It's ok," she said looking down for a second while messing with her necklace.

"We should of been more careful," Joseph added as Clarisse looked up at him "Shouldn't we?" he asked.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded as he moved over to her.

"I'm gonna go back upstairs," he said giving her a kiss then turned and walked out.

Clarisse watched him then looked at Pierre as he carried on with the coffee.

"Oh Pierre, there is going to be a family meal tonight if you and Charlotte can make it." Clarisse said "And the children too of course," she smiled.

"Of course," he nodded and looked back at her with a smile "Will be perfect actually as I need to make an announcement." he smiled.

"Oh my god is Charlotte pregnant?" she exclaimed.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"She is?" she exclaimed as her eyes grew wide as he nodded "Oh Pierre, that's amazing." she said stepping of the stool and rushed over to him giving him a hug.

"But please, don't tell anyone." he said as they parted.

"Oh don't worry, I won't say anything." she smiled tapping the side of her nose "It's safe with me." she smiled.

"Thank you," he nodded.

"Oh this is so exciting," she smiled while clapping her hands together a little.

"Mom," Pierre exclaimed "You need to contain yourself, please?" he asked passing her, her coffee.

"Don't worry, I will." she smiled and sipped her coffee "By the way would you believe your Father has banned me from the house for the next 3 weeks?" she asked while putting her cup down and moved sitting back on the stool.

"Yeah," he laughed "He said he was gonna do that," he smiled and sipped his coffee while leaning back against the counter.

"What's going on Pierre?" she asked while wrapping her hands around her cup "What's he planning."

"I can't tell you," he smiled over at her "But I know you will love it." he winked as Joe came back down.

"Stop snooping, you." he said gently tickling her as he passed her, making her laugh.

"I can't help it," she said watching him stand next to Pierre "You know I don't like surprises."

"I know," he nodded while grabbing his cup "But this one I know you will love and will just have to put up with being a surprise." he smirked and sipped his coffee.

"Oh, ok." she sighed and sipped her coffee as Joe and Pierre smirked at each other.

After a little while she headed back to the Palace, heading in the front door to find Amelia stood talking with Sasha and Olivia.

"Would you believe I have been banned from the house until we officially move in," Clarisse said looking over at them.

"How come?" Amelia asked while watching her slip her coat off.

"Because your Grandfather is up to something that's why," she said walking over to the table and put her bag down "He's sorting everything out and I'm not allowed to help or do anything." she sighed.

"Aww that's lovely," Sasha smiled "I would love it if Shades would do that," she smiled while hugging Clarisse "Don't worry Aunt Clari, I am sure you will love it when it's finished."

"Yeah, Pierre and Joe said I would love it." she nodded while putting one arm up around her shoulders "How are you anyway darling, haven't really seen you lately?" she asked.

"Just great," she nodded while looking at her "Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled while getting her phone from her bag.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Olivia asked as Clarisse looked up.

"Of course," she answered as Olivia took her hand and led her over to the private living room.

"She's brave," Sasha whispered to Amelia who nodded and looked back as Olivia closed the door.

"Ok darling," Clarisse smiled at her while sitting down "What's wrong?"

Olivia moved sitting down next to her and took a deep breath.

"Wait," Clarisse exclaimed "Your not pregnant too are you?" she asked.

"NO," she exclaimed "Wait, what?" she asked as Clarisse covered her mouth "Who else is pregnant?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," Clarisse answered "Sorry," she said looking away for a second, swearing to herself then looked back at her "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Olivia took another deep breath "This move," she said as Clarisse nodded "I don't want to come with you and Daddy..." she whispered "I want to move in with Marla and her brother, Cain." she said "My Boyfriend." she added.

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed.

_To Be Continued..._


	94. 94: Everything's Changing, Part 2

_A HUGE thank you to tengland2 and Honkytonkangel for reading and commenting, also thank you to everyone else for reading. _

_Honkytonkangel: Yes, they are, I love them together. he he so cute! _

_Here is the next part for you, sorry it's taken a while to get around to posting it. I haven't been well, still ain't really but I wanted to post this part for you. The end is getting closer though, I'm sorry._

ooOoo

_...Continued._

"You can't be serious?" Clarisse finally said after a few moments of silence.

"I am, Mom I'm 19 now, old enough to have my own place." she said looking at her "I promise I will get up every morning for uni, will take care of myself too." she moved next to her "Think about it, Please?" she asked.

Clarisse looked at her for a few seconds "Ask your father, he's the head of the family after all."

"Mom, I was hoping you would ask him for me." Olivia exclaimed.

"I'm not asking him," she said standing up "You ask him." she said moving to the door.

"Mom, Please?" she asked her again.

"No," she said shaking her head and walked out, bumping into Greg "Oh hey Greg," she smiled "When did you get here?" she asked and kissed his cheek.

"Just a little while ago, Sofia's in the kitchen with the girls if you want to see them." he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled and headed through to the kitchen "Hello Hello," she smiled.

"Grammy," Ella smiled as Clarisse walked over and picked her up giving her a hug "Missed you,"

"I missed you more," she smiled and kissed her "And," she smiled resting her on her hip and bent over Thea in the highchair "I missed you too," she smiled and kissed Thea's head as she smiled at her.

"What about me?" Sofia teased while putting Ella's lunch on her highchair.

"Oh," Clarisse said moving next to her "I have missed you too of course," she said putting her arm around her while giving her a kiss then stepped back.

"Aww thanks," she smiled and watched Clarisse put Ella in her highchair "Do you want to feed Thea?" she asked grabbing her lunch.

"Of course," she said taking it and moved the chair next to Thea's highchair and sat down with a smile.

"I heard you've been banned from the new house until you move in?" she asked.

"Yes I have," she smirked while feeding some baby food to Thea "Your father is sneaky," she smiled as Thea smiled "You look so much like your Mommy when she was a baby," she smiled as Thea just laughed.

"Can you watch them for a few minutes?" Sofia asked.

"Of course," she smiled and watched her walk out.

After a few minutes she came back but didn't go all the way in, she stood in the door way with Greg just watching Clarisse with the girls.

"That must of been what it was like when you and your sister were that age," Greg whispered as Sofia nodded.

"It's cute isn't it?" she asked looking at him then back at Clarisse feeding Thea.

"Yeah," he nodded and looked at her "When are you going to tell her?" he asked.

"Not yet," she said shaking her head "Maybe later when the girls aren't with us," she said looking back at him "It's going to break her, you know that?"

"I know," he nodded and looked back at Clarisse smiling at Thea "But I know she will be ok with it after a while." he said as Sofia nodded.

"Yeah," she said and looked back at him "I'm gonna go back in," she kissed his cheek "See you later,"

"Of course," he smiled and watched her walk in.

After Clarisse fed Thea she cleaned her up then rested her on her chest with her dummy and was soon sleeping.

"You know I just realized something," Clarisse said looking at Sofia.

"What's that?" Sofia asked and sipped her drink.

"I've been banned from that house?" she said as Sofia nodded "Which means Joe is going to be there everyday working on it so we can move in on time?" she said as Sofia nodded again "Which means I'm hardly gonna see him this next few weeks," she sighed "I know before it was like that, but well I'm not a Queen anymore and have lots of free time." she sighed again "What am I gonna do with myself?"

"Aww Mom," Sofia said "You know you could always come and stay with us for a few days?"

"Aww yeah, I may take you up on that actually." she smiled "Thanks."

"No worries," Sofia smiled and watched as she gently rubbed Thea's back "You do realize she's dribbled all over your top?" she asked as Clarisse looked down.

"Oh it's alright," she smiled "I knew it had to happen at some point," she smiled and kissed Thea's forehead "Bless her, she can't help being a dribbler." they giggled "You was too actually," she smiled over at her.

"I know, Greg teases me about it." she smirked at her.

"At least shes got something from you," Clarisse smiled.

"Hey, she has my smile too remember." Sofia exclaimed as Clarisse laughed.

Not long after she took Thea and Ella up to her suite leaving Clarisse to finish her coffee. When she was done she headed into the hall to go up and change her top, coming out with her head down while messing with her earring not paying attention.

"Watch where your going?" Joseph exclaimed making her jump "Sorry," he laughed.

She stopped and smiled at him "When did you get back?" she asked putting her hand down and itched her side while walking over to him.

"Just a few minutes ago," he smiled sitting down and took his shoe of "I have had a stone in my shoe ever since leaving the home." he sighed shaking his shoe as she stood leaning against the table beside them.

"Are you here for the rest of the day now?" she asked while turning to him.

"Yep," he nodded "Pierre is finishing of over there then that's it till tomorrow," he said taking her hand and pulled her close to him, making her stand between his legs.

"I realized something a little while ago, now that I'm a free woman we won't be seeing much of each other over this next few weeks." she said while putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I know, but it will all be worth it, I promise." he smiled up at her while putting his hands on her sides "Do you know your top is wet?" he asked.

She looked down with a nod "Yes, I had Thea sleeping on me." she said itching her side again "I was just on my way up to change it," she said moving her hand and itched just below her boob.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know it keeps itching, I'm not sure if it's the bra or the top." she sighed.

"Let me have a look," he said gripping the bottom of her jumper.

"Joe, not in here." she exclaimed while grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry, they won't see anything." he laughed while lifting her top up a bit "Yeah it's a bit red and looks like you have a rash." he said putting her top down.

"Ok," she nodded while stepping back "I'm going to go and change then,"

"I will come with you, get out of these work clothes." he smiled while standing up and put his hands on her hips as they headed towards the stairs.

After a few minutes they were in their suite, and as Joseph got undressed to get changed Clarisse changed her bra and headed in her closet to get another top coming out a few minutes later to see Joseph sitting on the bed in his shirt and boxers.

"Are you ok?" she asked while walking around to his side of the bed while pulling her top down.

"Yeah, I just got a text from Pierre." he smiled up at her standing beside him "Nothing to worry about," he said closing his phone and put it back on the bedside table "You look amazing," he smiled while putting his hand on her thigh.

"Well I feel amazing," she smiled.

"Good," he smiled up at her as she put her hand on the back of his head "Fancy some fun?" he smirked.

"Joe," she laughed.

"What? I can't help it, you changed your bra in front of me, do you have any idea how arousing that is?" he smirked at her.

"Oh really now?" she smirked while resting her knee on the bed beside his thigh and climbed over, straddling him "Maybe I should tell you something," she giggled while wrapping her arms around his neck as he slowly ran his hands up and down her back, grinning as she arched her back.

"What should you tell me?" he whispered against her neck then kissed it.

"You in boxers," she smirked while looking into his eyes "Does something to me," she whispered between kisses.

"Mmm," he whispered and quickly rolled them over so he was on top, kissing her slowly while trying to undo her pants zipper and buttons "Damn," he said kneeling between her legs as she started laughing "What is wrong with this thing?" he asked while looking up at her face "Help baby," he whispered and watched her lower her hands.

"It's really easy Joe," she smirked not taking her eyes from his face as she slowly and most teasingly undone her button and zipper, followed by a gasp as he lent forward and quickly removed them from her followed by her top and bra as she started laughing again.

Seconds later he was undressed, resting his body down on hers entering her as he did. Smiling against her neck as he started thrusting seconds later making her moan in his ear.

"Oh God Clari," he whispered and started kissing her neck as she locked her legs around him "Mmm baby," he moaned.

"Mmm Joe," she moaned as she dug her nails into his back and tipped her head back causing him to trust harder.

"Oh god," he moaned, his pace picking up while pushing himself up onto his arms and looked down at her as she bit her bottom lip "Oh god Clari," he whispered against her neck before biting it and her shoulder.

"Mmm," she moaned.

Moments later they both climaxed together, both smiling as Joseph slumped on top of her, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry I bit you," he whispered against her neck and kissed the area's he bit.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered back, trying to steady her breathing as he lifted his head and looked at her "It's ok," she nodded and kissed him as he pulled out and rolled over, laying on the bed beside her.

"I recommend you changing your bra in front of me again, that's for sure." he laughed while looking at her.

"Ok," she smiled at him while resting one of her hands on her tummy.

After a while they had moved, laying snuggled together under the covers in silence.

"Clari?" Joe whispered and felt her tipping her head back.

"Hmmm." she whispered back while smiling at him.

"Ready for round 2?" he smirked while lifting his head up.

"What?" she gasped and started laughing as he moved on top of her.

"I'm ready, are you?" he smirked "Brace yourself." he exclaimed as she lay under him laughing.

"Joe, Oh god Joe...stop..." she laughed "Mmmm." she moaned as he started kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulder, seconds later she started laughing again as he lowered himself on top of her not hearing the crash from the suite.

"Oh Shit," Mia exclaimed from the suite.

"Mia," Clarisse exclaimed while looking at Joe, then they both quickly sat up "Amelia?" Clarisse gasped while holding the sheets against her chest as Joe started laughing.

"I'm sorry Grandma," she exclaimed from the suite "It's alright, I'm ok."

"What did you do?" she asked looking at Joe.

"I may have walked into something and cut my head open," she said starting to cry "But it's ok, I'm bleeding but I'm fine." she said trying to find her way out the room "Why did you have to move everything around for? I can't find my way out with my eyes closed now."

"Wait," Clarisse said rushing over to the door while slipping on her dressing gown and tied it up when she got to the door "What did you bang your head on," she asked as she looked over at Amelia then rushed over as Joe appeared at the door with his dressing gown on "Amelia, that's bleeding really badly," she said grabbing her hand "Come with me," she said leading her through to their bathroom and shut the door behind them "It's alright you know, you can open your eyes." she said moving the chair for her to sit down "Sit down while I get a wet cloth for your head." she said watching her sit down.

"I'm so sorry Grandma," Amelia exclaimed as Clarisse put the tap on and grabbed a cloth.

"What were you doing in my suite anyway?" she asked turning and walked over, gently pressing the cloth against her head as she pulled back in pain "I'm sorry," she tried again and watched her close her eyes.

"I was looking for something for Uncle Pierre, but in my defense I was told that you and Grandpa had taken a walk, so I thought it was safe." she said looking at her "I'm sorry."

"How long were you in there for?" she asked as Amelia slowly smirked at her "Ahh."

"Not long Grandma I promise," she answered while putting her hand up and took the cloth from Clarisse's hand and held it herself "I just heard Grandpa saying Brace yourself, then you laughing." she said closing her eyes while looking down "I tried to get out but well you've moved everything around and I ran straight into the shelf, the corner getting my forehead." she looked up at Clarisse as she tried not to laugh "It's ok Grandma, you can laugh, I don't mind." she nodded.

"If I laugh it's not because of what happened to you, but at the fact you caught us, well you know, at it." she said and giggled a little "Did you want some water?" she asked.

"No," Amelia shook her head "You know all those times you and Grandpa were flirty?" she said as Clarisse nodded while grabbing some wipes "I thought that's all it was, I didn't realize you still did it," she whispered "It's great though, that your still active and all."

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded while moving next to her and started wiping the blood from her face "I know it seems weird, at our age and all..." she stopped as Amelia started speaking.

"Grandma it's not weird, if you still got it why not?" she asked as Clarisse smiled "And you two clearly still got it, so why not?" she smiled at her "I think it's great, hope I still got it when I get to your age." she smiled as Clarisse laughed.

"It still amazes me I still have it, but being with him makes me feel young and like a teenager again, does that make sense?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah," Amelia nodded "It does, and I'm happy for you, I really really am and I am now from this moment on gonna take your flirting seriously!" she laughed with Clarisse "No, honestly though Grandma," Amelia smiled "I think it's cute, your cute when your happy and I'm happy that your happy with Grandpa again." she smiled.

"Thank you Darling," Clarisse nodded and looked into her eyes for a second "If your anything like me though," she said looking down and got another wipe "You will still be active when you reach my age." she giggled while looking back up at Amelia as she sat smiling.

"Thanks Grandma," Amelia nodded.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you were looking for?" she asked while moving and sat on the edge of the bath.

Amelia looked at her for a second then at the door "All I can say," she turned back to her and lent closer "Is they are doing something with the photos," she whispered.

"Doing something with the photos?" Clarisse whispered back as Amelia nodded.

"That's all I can tell you Grandma, I'm sorry." she said putting the cloth back up on her head.

"Ok," Clarisse smiled "Thank you." she reached over and cupped her cheek "But please keep what happened between us? Please?"

"Of course," Amelia nodded.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and lent closer giving her a hug "Now I think you should go down to the kitchen and get some ice on that bump." Clarisse said tapping her hand.

"Ok," Amelia smiled while standing up "Thank you Grandma," she smiled and left.

Clarisse cleaned up the bathroom then went and sat on the bed next to Joseph, not long after they got ready and headed downstairs to relax with the family for a while before dinner.

* * *

After everyone had eaten, Clarisse disappeared for a few moments, coming back with 2 envelopes.

"What's that Mom?" Sofia asked while watching her sit down next to Joe.

"Well first of all, this one is for Amelia." she said handing her one while putting the other on her lap "Just a little present for you," she smiled as she took it.

"Aww thanks Grandma," she smiled opening it "Keys?" she said looking at the keys in her hand then at the card "And an address?" she asked while looking at Clarisse.

"Yeah," she smiled "That's the keys and address for our old private house, we were gonna sell it but decided to give it to you instead," she smiled "As sometimes you will want privacy and that's a perfect escape right there," she smiled pointing to the address.

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"Yea, really." she laughed a little as Amelia jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much," she moved and hugged Joe then sat back down "And your sure you can part with it?" she asked.

"Yes," Clarisse and Joseph laughed "We have our own home now so we have no use for that private one." she smiled at her then sipped her drink.

"Aww thanks Grandma," Amelia smiled.

"And now this one is for you," she said picking it up with a smile and handed it to Joseph "Just a little something I thought you might like to see," she smiled as he took it.

Everyone watched as he took out the paper work and read it, then looked at Clarisse.

"Really?" he asked as she nodded.

"What is it?" Pierre asked.

Joe smiled while looking down at the paper work "I hereby declare that you, Mrs Clarisse Romano will, from this day forward be known only by Romano," he smiled at Clarisse again "Really?"

"Yes really," she laughed as everyone smiled at them "I am now officially a Romano full time and not part time as my lawyer put it this morning," she chuckled as he took her hand.

"Wow," Amelia smiled.

"That's awesome," Pierre added.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled while looking at them then at Joseph as he lent closer.

"I love you Mrs Romano," he smiled and kissed her then sat back.

"Good," she smiled while leaning forward a little and looked at the paper work "All I need to do now is change my passport and drivers license." she smiled at him.

"I can't get my head around it." he said looking up at her then lent closer and gave her another kiss "I never thought I would see the day," he smiled putting the paper work on the table in front of him.

She smiled at him as he held onto her hand, not taking her eyes from him.

"Ok," Pierre started as everyone looked at him "We have some good news and bad news, which do you want first?" he said.

"Good news first," Amelia smiled.

"Ok, Charlotte and I are expecting another baby," he smiled down at Clarisse then at Charlotte.

"Oh wow, this day just gets better and better," Amelia smiled while jumping up and rushed down to hug them "Congratulations."

After all the Congratulations, everyone sat back down.

"What's the bad news Uncle?" Amelia asked and sipped her drink.

"Yes, the bad news," he said looking down at Clarisse as she tilted her head a little "Charlotte and I have talked many nights about this," he said looking back at Charlotte "And as she's no longer needed around the Palace since Mom retired," he said looking down at Clarisse then around the table "We have decided to move closer to Charlotte's family." he looked down at Clarisse as everyone gasped.

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Amelia added.

"Very," Charlotte added "I know its going to be weird and hard at first, but I hope you will all understand that we really want to do this?" she said looking down at Clarisse.

Clarisse looked down at them for a moment as everyone looked at her, then down at Charlotte and Pierre then back to Clarisse.

"Ok," she nodded "If that's what you really want, then who am I to stop you?" she smiled "When do you go?" she asked.

"In a couple weeks," Pierre added as Clarisse looked down.

"Ok," she said looking back up "That's fine," she nodded "We will miss you of course, but, well there is always visits after all?" she smiled.

"Of course and you can come visit us anytime you want, for however long you want too." Charlotte nodded.

"That's that then," Clarisse smiled as Joseph gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Actually," Sofia said as everyone looked at her "While we are talking about this, me and Greg have decided to move full time to our other home." she said looking at Clarisse as she gasped "Sorry Mom,"

"No that's fine," Clarisse nodded while closing her eyes for a second as Joseph looked down at them.

"Are you serious?" he asked them.

"Yeah Daddy," Sofia nodded "Now that Mom isn't going to be living here anymore, we thought it best."

"Oi," Amelia exclaimed "You are always welcome to live here you know, even if Grandma doesn't anymore." Amelia said trying to keep the family together.

"I know," Sofia nodded "But well we have a young family and we would like to add to it, I feel that we need to get used to staying in one home and not keep changing them," she said looking down at Clarisse "We hope you understand?"

"We do," Clarisse nodded.

"Do we?" Joseph exclaimed while looking at her in surprise.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded "We do," she said looking back at him.

"Well," Joseph said picking up his drink "Good luck to you all then," he nodded and drank some of his drink "Does anyone else have any bad news?" he asked while putting his glass down.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded as everyone looked at her "I don't want to move with you and Mom," she said as everyone gasped "I want to move in with Marla and my boyfriend, Cain." she said.

"Olivia," Sofia exclaimed.

"No," Joseph exclaimed "No Chance," he said shaking his head as Clarisse looked down.

"Daddy Please," she said looking down at them "I talked to Mom about it earlier, I promised..." she stopped as Joseph put his hand up "What?" she asked as everyone looked down at him.

"You asked your Mom about this earlier?" he asked as Olivia nodded "Really," he said looking back at Clarisse as she slowly looked up "And you didn't think to tell me about this?" he snapped "Don't you think this was important?"

"Don't get mad at me," Clarisse exclaimed while putting her arm up and put her hand out "Olivia came to me about this, I told her that she needed to talk to you about it as you're the head of the family, I didn't expect her to do it tonight, did I?" she snapped back.

"The Answer Olivia, is NO." He said standing up and looked around the room "All we wanted was a nice quiet family dinner, as it may have been the last one for a while," he said looking around then walked over to the door "Was that to much to ask?" he snapped and walked out.

"Daddy," Sofia exclaimed.

"Joe," Clarisse called out "Joseph." she exclaimed.

When he didn't come back everyone looked at each other, wondering what to say or do as Clarisse rested her head on her hands while resting her elbows on the table in front of her.

"Everything's changing," Amelia whispered "And I don't like it." she looked at Clarisse as she slowly looked up.

"Sorry Mom," Pierre said as she looked down at him.

"Yes Amelia, It is and I don't like it either," she said shaking her head and finished her drink "But don't get me wrong I am happy that you want to move on," she said looking around "All of you," she nodded while standing up while trying not to cry "I just wish you didn't give us all this news tonight," she shrugged "A nice meal thats all I wanted." she said starting to cry.

"Oh Mom," Pierre jumped up and moved around to her as she put her hand up to stop him.

"No," she moved back "I am fine, I will be fine and will just have to get used to my family moving away." she nodded "I will be fine, I promise." she nodded and walked out.

"Mom," Olivia exclaimed as Amelia stood up.

"I will go and talk to her," Amelia whispered and walked out.

She came into the hall just as Clarisse shut the private living room door, she rushed over and walked in seeing her sat on the couch with her elbows and arms resting on her legs with a tissue in her hand while leaning forward.

"Grandma," Amelia whispered and watched her stand up.

"I'm fine," Clarisse nodded as Amelia stood next to her.

"Grandma I know your not fine," she watched as she started crying "Come here," she moved closer and hugged her as she cried on her shoulder.

After a few moments they sat down and talked, not long after Clarisse headed up to her suite to find Joe, only he wasn't there so she came back downstairs just as Pierre came in.

"Pierre have you seen your Dad?" she asked while stepping from the last step.

"Yeah," he said taking his sweat shirt off "He's outside near his car," he said looking at her.

"Thank you," she said looking at him "I'm sorry for walking away earlier," she said walking over "I honestly am happy for you and Charlotte, I was just surprised to get that kind of news." she said looking at him "I will miss you all though."

"I know," he nodded "I understand." he said stepping closer and wrapped his arms around her "We will miss you lots too," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," she said stepping back and cupped his cheek.

"Love you too," he smiled and held up his sweat shirt "Here, your gonna need it." he smiled "It's freezing out there."

She chuckled while taking it "Thank you," she slipped it on.

"Here," he smiled stepping closer and pulled the hood up over her head "You're a hoodie now," he chuckled as she smiled at him.

"Thanks," she laughed and headed over to the door.

She slowly headed out and down the stairs, walking around to find Joseph leaning back against the drivers seat messing with his phone.

"Hey you," she whispered as he looked up.

"Hey," he nodded while putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Are you ok?" she asked while moving and stood in front of him and looked down, tapping his shoes with hers making him part his feet.

"Yeah," he said looking up at her as she stepped between his feet "Are you?" he asked while leaning forward and took her hands pulling her closer to him.

She nodded "I was upset earlier, but well there isn't anything we can do if they want to move we will just have to get used to it," she said looking at him.

"It was a shock, that's for sure," he said letting go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms up, locking them around his neck while resting against his body "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"I'm sorry for not telling you," she said looking up into his eyes for a moment "We are ok, aren't we?" she asked.

"Of course," he nodded while moving his hands onto her sides "We are more than ok," he smirked while raising his eyebrow as she pulled back a little "Are you wearing Pierre's sweatshirt?" he asked.

"Yeah, he told me it was freezing out here so he gave it me to wear," she smiled.

"I thought so," he smiled as she moved her arms and wrapped them around his waist "I love you so much, I hate it when we get angry at each other."

"Me too," she nodded as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You know, I quite like you in sweatshirts," he smiled as she looked up at him "You should wear them more often." he smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Uh huh." he nodded and lowered his head "You're sexy in them," he smiled against her ear then lifted his head as she tilted hers a little "Perfect," he smiled and kissed her a couple times while rubbing her back.

A moment later Clarisse rested her head on his chest as they stood hugging each other, closing her eyes as Joseph rested his chin on the top of her head, when Olivia came over.

"Mom, Dad?" she said as they looked at her.

"Alright, tell me something Olivia." Joseph started "You promise to look after yourself?" he asked as she nodded "You promise you will get up for uni every morning you need to be there?" he asked.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded as Clarisse turned her head the other way as she started crying.

"And you promise to call us at least once a day, so we can hear your voice and know that you are ok?" he asked while rubbing Clarisse's back.

"Yes I promise," Olivia nodded.

"Grown up so fast, haven't you?" he asked while reaching over and cupped her cheek and found himself nodding "Alright," he nodded as she smiled at him "You can move into your own place."

"Really?" she asked as he nodded "Thank you," she exclaimed and hugged them for a moment then rushed off.

"Clari," Joseph whispered as she lifted her head "Your not mad are you?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head as he put one hand up and wiped her tears away "I'm just sad because all our babies are moving away and don't want to be at home anymore," she cried.

"I know," he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders again "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered while closing her eyes.

"We still got each other though, and I'm not moving away." he smiled as she lifted her head up with a little laugh "I'm not going anywhere baby," he whispered.

"Thank you," she kissed him then rested her head back down on his shoulder "Love you," she whispered.

"And I, Love you." he smiled against the side of her head.

A few moments later Pierre, Charlotte and the kids walked passed.

"Mom," he said looking over as she stepped back "We are going over home now,"

"Ok," she nodded and walked over hugging them and stepped back, hugged James then Lilly "I will see you two in the morning, ok." she smiled down at them.

"Will you come and read me a story Grandma?" Lilly asked and looked at Pierre "Is that ok Daddy?" she asked.

"Of course," he nodded and looked at Clarisse.

"Ok," she smiled down at her as she took her hand "I will be back in a bit Joe," she said looking over at him.

"Alright, take your time." he nodded with a smile and watched them walk off.

After a few minutes he headed back inside and up to their suite, after Clarisse read the story to Lilly she headed downstairs and sat talking to Pierre and Charlotte for a little while, leaving just before Midnight.

As she came across the pathway leading to the Palace she stopped and looked at it for a few minutes then carried on, heading upstairs and to their suite. Finding the suite lights off she headed over and walked into the bedroom to find Joe fast asleep. She went and got changed then walked around his side of the bed to turn his lamp off, watching him as he moved a little she smiled and walked around to her side, climbing in as he quickly sat up.

"Don't move," he exclaimed.

"Joe shh it's just me," she said reaching over and turned her lamp off.

"Oh," he yawned while laying back down "Sorry, protective mode kicked in then, sorry." he said turning onto his side.

"That's ok, it's nice to know you still are protective of me." she smiled while turning onto her side and cupped his face with one of her hands "Go back to sleep though," she moved closer and kissed him as he moved his arm up and under her head as she snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight, I love you." he whispered.

"Night, I love you too." she said looking up at him for a few seconds then rested her head on his chest while closing her eyes.


	95. 95: Happy Thanksgiving, Part 1

_Thank you tengland2 for reading and commenting, also thank you to everyone else who may have read the last update._

ooOoo

A few weeks later, they have arranged a special thanksgiving day in Genovia for Amelia, to make her feel welcome and at home now that she's Queen of their country, with the whole village joining in the celebrations.

Just after 6am the alarm went off, Clarisse quickly turned it off and laid back down with a sigh as Joseph moved and snuggled up to her back.

"I thought I had given up the days when I didn't need to get up this early," she whispered still half a sleep.

"You have," Joseph smiled and kissed her shoulder "It was set for me?" he laughed as she rolled onto her back and looked at him "I need to get over to the house remember?" he smiled while extending his arm around her waist.

"Oh yeah," she nodded "Does that mean I can go back to sleep now?" she smiled.

"Without me?" he gasped as she smiled "Only kidding," he smiled and kissed her a couple times while pushing the sheets of him "Not long to go now, actually these things I need to get up so early for are the last things."

"Really?" she asked with a smile as she grabbed hold of his arm.

"Yes, really." he nodded "So tonight after the special dinner you can come back to the house with me?"

"Really?" she asked with another smile.

"Uh huh." he nodded and kissed her chest and neck "However now, I must leave."

"Why?" she sighed and snuggled up to him "I've hardly seen you since Amelia took over."

"You know why," he laughed and looked down at her "But tonight baby it will all be worth it," he smiled and kissed her.

"Mmm," she moaned as he kissed her a couple times "Ok, if you have to go then you have to go."

"I'm sorry," he said kissing her a couple more times then climbed of the bed.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine." she said and watched him slip his dressing gown on while biting her bottom lip.

He headed into the bathroom to have a quick shower, coming out a while later to find her fast asleep again, he couldn't help but chuckle. After he got dressed he headed downstairs, grabbed some coffee then headed to the house.

* * *

After a couple more hours sleep Clarisse got out of bed, slipped her dressing gown on and headed downstairs to have some breakfast and coffee before getting ready. When she walked into the dining room she found Olivia and Sofia sat talking.

"Good morning girls," she smiled and walked over getting some breakfast.

"Morning Mom," Sofia smiled at her then back at the paper "Are you looking forward to today?" she asked.

"Oh I am," she smiled and moved sitting at the table.

"It's only a parade and dinner, why are you so excited for?" Olivia asked.

"Well because tonight I am allowed finally in my own home," she smiled "And I can not wait."

"Ahh," Sofia smirked then giggled with Olivia.

"Does that mean after the dinner your heading out too?" Olivia asked as Amelia came in.

"Whose heading out?" she asked while sitting down.

"Me and Joe," Clarisse said looking over at her "Are going to the house tonight,"

"Oh," Amelia sighed "So that means after the dinner everyone's leaving?" she sighed again.

"Yeah," Sofia nodded "Sorry Mia,"

"Shades and Sasha are still going to be living here though," Olivia exclaimed.

"Yeah but it's not the same," Amelia said sadly while looking down "Everyone lived her when Grandma was Queen and now since I took over everyone can't wait to leave." she said looking back up.

"I'm sorry darling," Clarisse whispered.

"I just wish you didn't all need to leave at once," Amelia said standing up "But it's alright, I understand." she grabbed some coffee and left as Clarisse and the girls all looked between each other.

"Maybe I could call Greg and ask him to come back here with the girls for a few days," Sofia whispered.

"Why where's he gone?" Clarisse asked and sipped her coffee.

"He took them to the house with the van following him this morning," she said looking at Olivia then back at Clarisse "I was going to drive home later after the dinner,"

"Maybe I could talk to Marla and Cain, have them come here for a few nights too?" Olivia asked "So you know, Mom and Dad could still go to their home." she smiled.

"Yeah, as we all know how excited you've been to get there and be alone with Daddy," Sofia smirked.

"I have waited this long I am sure a few extra days wouldn't hurt you know," Clarisse smiled at them then started eating her breakfast.

"No it's alright, me and Olivia will sort something out so you and Daddy can still go to your home, you both deserve it after all." Sofia smiled at her as Joe came in.

"Morning Daddy," Olivia smiled up at him as he bent over and kissed her forehead "How's the house going?"

"It's going good," he smiled and kissed Sofia then grabbed some breakfast "I just came home for some breakfast and to pick up a couple things, I'm gonna head back in a while with Shades to do the final thing then that's it." he smiled sitting next to Clarisse "It will be finished."

"Oh I can't wait," she smiled back at him.

"I can't wait to see your face," he smiled "You are gonna love it," he smiled putting his arm around her back, placing his hand on her side.

"Good job me and Sofia are gonna be staying here then, isn't it?" Olivia exclaimed while standing up.

"Whats that about?" Joe asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"I will tell you later," Clarisse smiled and put her hand on his thigh.

"Ok," he nodded and started eating his breakfast.

Not long after Sofia and Olivia left them to it.

"I really can't wait to see your face later," Joseph smiled while rubbing Clarisse's back.

"Aww," she said looking back at him "I can't wait," she smiled and lent closer to him "Our own home," she smiled and kissed him before sitting back.

"Yep, our very own home without any kids around, well only when they visit of course." he chuckled putting his cup down as she looked back at him "With NO staff either, free to do what we please and when we please." he chuckled while moving his hand to her side again "Even walk around naked if we want to." he laughed as Clarisse gasped.

"Behave Joseph," she smiled while standing up next to him "Do you want some more coffee?" she said looking at his cup then back to him.

"No, but I will have you though," he said grabbing her arm and pulled her down on his lap as she laughed "God that laugh is so sexy," he smiled and kissed her jaw as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I can not wait till later, to get you alone." he said in a husky voice while placing his hand on her thigh.

"I can't either," she smiled and kissed him slowly for a moment before looking into his eyes.

"Oh god Clari," he whispered while pushing her hair back and cupped her face.

"What?" she asked while looking into his eyes.

"I want you so bad right now," he smiled and started undoing her robe.

"Not here Joseph, we are in the dining room." she said looking at him as he moved his hand down onto her thigh again, slowly moving it up "Joe stop it." she said grabbing his hand.

"I can't take this," he said making her stand up as he stood up while grabbing her hand and kissed her "Come with me." he whispered and led her from the dining room.

They managed to disappear without being caught, not long after Amelia headed back into the dining room.

"Grandma?" she said looking up to find them gone "Hmmm." she said turning and came back out into the hall "Ahh Shades, have you seen Grandma?" she asked.

"No Your Majesty," he said shaking his head.

"How many times have I told you, it's Amelia or Mia? You are family after all." she smiled over at him.

"Sorry, Amelia." he smiled back "If you see Joe though tell him I am ready when he is."

"I will do, and please if you see Grandma tell her I am looking for her." she said walking over to the private living room.

"Will do." he nodded and carried on.

After not finding her in the living room she gave up and headed back to her office. Not long after she heard someone coming down the stairs, thinking it was Clarisse she rushed over to find Joseph.

"Ahh Grandpa," Amelia smiled as he turned to her "Shades said he is ready when you are," she smiled.

"Thank you, Mia." he nodded checking himself in the mirror.

"No problem, by the way have you seen Grandma?" she asked watching him smiling to himself "Grandpa?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her "Oh Grandma, um..." he thought a second "I believe she's upstairs, getting ready." he winked and headed to the door.

"Oh," she exclaimed "OH!" she sighed while shaking her head with a small smile "Oh Grandpa,"

"Yep?" he asked turning back to her while opening the door.

"This Parade is important to me today, you will be there won't you?" she asked.

"Of course," he said walking over to her "I wouldn't miss it for the world." he kissed her forehead "See you later." he nodded.

"Thank you," she nodded and watched him walk out the door.

* * *

A few hours later they were all ready to leave the Palace for the Parade, except for Joe and Shades who hadn't returned back yet.

"I don't know where Shades is, he's not answering his phone." Sasha exclaimed.

"He should be with Joe at the house." Clarisse said while turning to Amelia and the girls as they came over to the car.

"No Grandpa yet?" Amelia asked as Clarisse shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry darling," Clarisse said rubbing Amelia's arm.

"I guess it is to be expected." she sighed and turned to the car "I guess we better get going, don't want to be late for my first Royal Event do we?" she said opening the door as Clarisse's phone started ringing.

Grabbing it from her bag "Hold on, he's calling me now," Clarisse said answering the phone "Joe, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm still at the house, something came up so we are running a little late." he said looking at Shades "Carry on to the Parade and we will meet you there."

"But Joe..." she started and stopped when he started speaking over her.

"Don't worry we will get there as soon as we can." he said "Tell Amelia I'm sorry I'm running late." he added.

"Don't speak over me again Joe," she exclaimed "Hold on," she said walking away from the others "Joseph, this day is important to Amelia, you promised you were gonna be here." she said looking back over at Amelia leaning back against the car "She's nervous as it is, I thought you would of made more of an effort." she snapped and hung up.

Amelia looked up at her as she came back over "He's not coming is he?" she asked.

"He will be there darling," she said rubbing her arm "If he knows what's good for him he will be," she nodded.

"I'm not holding out hope," she sighed and got in the car followed by the girls.

Clarisse looked down at her phone as it beeped, she read the message and replied "Be there or there will be trouble," she pressed send, and got in the car.

After a moment they left the Palace and headed to the Village hall. When they got out the car they started mingling with other people, then Clarisse noticed Sofia and Olivia were smirking to each other as they all stood talking to another guest.

"Excuse me?" a small voice came from behind her and a tug of her jacket prompted her to turn around.

As Clarisse turned she saw Joseph stood smiling down, she followed his gaze to see Sasha stood in front of him "Sasha," she exclaimed while leaning over and hugged her "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Joseph came and got me," she smiled as Clarisse stood back up.

"So that's where you were?" she asked while extending her arm and cupped his cheek "Does Amelia know?" she asked turning her head slightly but kept her eyes on Joseph.

"Yes, I just told her." he nodded and watched as Clarisse looked back down at Sasha "So she's forgiven me," he nodded as she looked up at him "Have you?"

"Of course," she smiled and moved beside him "Thank you," she smiled and kissed him.

"And who is this little girl," Prime Minister Motaz smiled while standing next to them.

"This is Sasha," Clarisse smiled "Remember who I told you about?" she nodded towards him then looked down at Sasha "Sasha this is Prime Minister Motaz." she smiled while putting her hand on the back of her head.

"It's nice to meet you, Prime Minister." Sasha smiled "I'm Clarisse's biggest fan," she smiled with a nod.

"Are you now?" he nodded with a smile "Well Sasha it's nice to meet you too, I hope you enjoy this special day we have arranged."

"I will," she nodded.

"Good," he smiled and looked back at Clarisse "May I have a quick word?"

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and handed Joe her drink "I will be back." she smiled and walked off with him.

"Is your Mommy here with you?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, she's talking over there, with Amelia." she smiled pointing over to them.

"Ahh yeah," Sofia nodded and smiled back down at her "Do you want to come with me and get a drink?" she asked.

"Yes please," she smiled and took her hand as they walked off.

"That kid is so cute," Olivia smiled at Joe.

"Yes she is," Joseph smiled at her and sipped Clarisse's drink.

"You know they didn't think you were gonna get here in time," She said looking at him.

"I know, but well we got here now so all is good." he smiled with a small nod.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled.

Not long after Sofia and Sasha returned just as Clarisse did, they stood talking and mingling a little more with Sasha holding onto Clarisse's hand the whole time, when they came back over to their table in the village Clarisse stood watching Amelia talking to a few people.

"Ok, it's time for the Parade," Prime Minister Motaz smiled while putting his glass down.

"Already?" Clarisse said checking the time "Oh yeah," she smiled a little as Motaz looked at her in surprise "It's true, time does go fast when your enjoying yourself." she smiled.

"That it does," Motaz agreed "Shall we?" he asked while extending his arm.

"Thank you," she nodded with a smile and led the way over to Amelia.

Only before the Parade could start, a couple of the horses got spooked and a riot started, as people rushed to get out the way the guards moved in to help Clarisse and Amelia get to safety, just as Clarisse turned however she noticed Sasha stood crying, right in the path of an on coming horse.

Without thinking she turned fully and started to move forward, Motaz grabbed her arm to stop her from moving but she pulled her arm free.

"Clarisse," He exclaimed as the guards stopped, turning with Amelia to see her run over to Sasha.

"GRANDMA," She exclaimed as Joseph ran over, nearly running into her.

"CLARI" He exclaimed as Amelia looked at him for a second then back at Clarisse.

And as they stood watching Clarisse ran behind Sasha grabbing her around her waist and ran out the way, crashing into a table and falling onto her back with Sasha falling down on her front.

Joseph stood in shock as Paul who was close by ran over, grabbing Sasha from Clarisse and lifted her up passing her to Sasha.

"It's ok," she soothed while holding her as she cried on her shoulder and moved away from them.

"Clarisse," Paul said moving the table back as Joseph and the girls ran over "Are you ok?" he asked while kneeling beside her.

"Clarisse," Joseph exclaimed while kneeling beside her as Paul jumped up getting on his cell to call for help "Are you ok?" he asked while grabbing her hand "Come on Clarisse, answer me?" he exclaimed again as the other guards moved the crowds on to give them some privacy.

"My head hurts," she whispered as he looked at her.

"I bet it does," he said leaning over a little "You knocked it when you hit the floor." he said looking at her trying to move "No, don't move." he said pressing on her shoulder to stop her from moving.

"I...I.." she said looking at him then closed her eyes "It hurts," she whispered as she started shaking.

"What hurts?" He asked looking down her body then back at her as she opened her eyes, looking at him for a second then closed them again "Clari?" he asked as her head fell to the side a little "Clari, wake up baby." he whispered leaning forward, while checking her pulse and heartbeat "No don't do this now, wake up Clarisse Please." he begged.

"Wake up Mom," Sofia exclaimed.

"Grandma?" Amelia exclaimed.

"Why isn't she waking up Dad?" Sofia asked as Joseph held onto her hand.

"Oh my god, Dad!" Sofia exclaimed as she noticed blood on Clarisse's top "She's bleeding," she pointed.

"Where?" he said looking at her then to where she was pointing, moving quickly he pushed her jacket back "She's been shot." he whispered.

"Oh my god," Olivia exclaimed and turned around to Amelia as they started crying, and guards rushing everywhere to secure the area.

_To Be Continued..._


	96. 96: Happy Thanksgiving, Part 2

_Thank you to Honkytonkangel and tengland2 for reading and commenting, also thank you to everyone else for reading. _

_After this part, there will be only one more part left. I may do a follow up, but haven't decided yet if I will. If you want a follow up please do let me know in a comment or a private message and I will give it another good thinking ;)_

ooOoo

_...Continued._

Seconds later Paul came rushing back with the on site paramedics.

"She's right there," He said as the girls moved back.

"What happened?" one asked while kneeling beside her and got a few things from his bag as the other phoned for an ambulance.

"She's been shot." Joseph started while putting his hands on his sides going into a bit of shock as the other paramedic jumped into action.

"Mom please wake up," Sofia exclaimed through crying "Please." Shades extended his arm around her as Amelia pulled her back.

"Come on," Motaz whispered to them "Let's let them do their job," he whispered while looking at them "She's in good hands now, and your Mom's a fighter I know she will be just fine." he nodded while looking over at Joseph.

After a few moments he stood up, putting his hands on his sides as he watched the paramedics do their jobs.

Not long after the ambulance arrived, after getting Clarisse stabilized they left for the hospital with Joseph as Shades drove everyone else.

When they arrived they were shown to a private room where Joseph was waiting.

Olivia rushed over straight into his arms "Is she awake yet Daddy?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head while wrapping his arms around her shoulders while looking down "They were on about moving her to another hospital, but I am still waiting to hear."

"What?" Sofia exclaimed "They can't do that," she added.

"They can and they probably will," he said as Olivia stood back but left her arms around his waist "They just haven't got here what they need to treat her," he added.

"That's rubbish," Amelia exclaimed "Where are they planning on taking her?"

"I don't know," he said closing his eyes then opened them and looked at Paul and Shades "Has someone called Pierre?" he said looking at the girls "I don't want him finding out about this on the news," he said looking back at Shades.

"I have called him, he's on his way." Shades said.

"Thank you," Joseph nodded "And what about Sasha and her Mom?" he asked.

"They are on there way home now, I had Stu take them home, Sasha went with them as young Sasha was being a big clingy." Paul said.

"Ok," Joseph nodded "Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem," he said looking at him as Sofia moved over to them and hugged him.

"She will be ok Daddy," she whispered "I know she will,"

"I know," he nodded and put his arm around her.

* * *

Not long after Pierre arrived, just as the girls were getting some coffee.

"Hey," he said rushing over.

"Pierre," Sofia exclaimed "You got here fast?" she asked as Amelia took her coffee from her.

"Yeah," he nodded while hugging her "How is she?" he asked.

"We don't know, they ain't telling us anything." Sofia whispered as they pulled apart.

"Oh don't worry little one," he said cupping her cheek with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Olivia "She will pull through, you will see." he nodded "Where's Dad?" he asked giving Amelia a hug.

"He's in the private room with Shades." Sofia said taking her coffee back.

"Ok, give us a couple minutes ok?" he asked as they both nodded "Thank you," he whispered and headed over to the guarded room.

He walked in just as Joseph punched the wall and Shades grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"Dad!" Pierre exclaimed as they both looked at him "What's going on?" he asked shutting the door.

"I think maybe you shouldn't be in here Pierre." Shades said.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said watching as Joseph walked over to the window "Maybe you could leave us alone for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" Shades said looking at him in surprise.

"Very," Pierre nodded while not taking his eyes from Joseph.

"Ok," he nodded and walked out, leaving them alone.

"Dad?" Pierre whispered while watching him turn around and looked at him "I know your angry, but punching the wall?"

"I failed her, I've never failed her before today." he exclaimed while putting his hands up on the top of his head trying not to get angry.

"She wouldn't blame you, Shades told me what happened." he said looking at him walk around the room "She saved Sasha, you need to be proud of that." he whispered.

"I failed her Pierre," he said getting angry.

"Don't hit the wall, if you want to hit something then hit me!" he hissed at him.

"And have your Mother kill me when she wakes up?" he snapped back while looking at him "I don't think so!"

"She won't!" he snapped back "But really breaking your hand isn't the best thing to do is it, what are you going to tell her when she sees your hand in a cast?" he said watching him look back at him "She will hit the roof and you know it so don't be so god damn stupid!" Pierre snapped.

Joe shook his head and moved sitting down on one of the chairs holding his head in his hands as Pierre moved over and sat next to him.

"Seeing her laying on the floor, not responding to anything," he said shaking his head while looking down "I hated not being able to do anything," he whispered as he started crying.

"Dad you didn't fail her, she would never see it that way." he whispered as he himself started crying "She will be ok, won't she?" he asked as Joe looked at him.

"I hope so," he said putting his arm up placing his hand on his shoulder "I really hope so, Son." he whispered and pulled him closer, giving him a hug.

After a while the girls returned with coffee and waited for an update, which came not long afterwards.

"Mr Romano?" the nurse asked as he stood up with everyone else and nodded "My name is Helen and I have been assisting the Dr treating your Wife?" she nodded.

"How is she?" he asked as Sofia took hold of one of his hands.

"She's responding to treatment, we are still trying to get her stable enough to move her." she said looking at the notes "When the Dr gives the ok she will be transferred to a hospital in Switzerland by Medevac, because of her injuries we haven't got what is needed to treat her here, and because of who she is, we believe it will be a lot safer for her to be treated in another hospital."

"Your moving her to Switzerland?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, that is correct Your Majesty." she said looking back at Joe "We will keep you informed of any changes,"

"Ok, thank you." he said watching her walk to the door and look back over at them "Do I have time to get home and get a few things before we leave?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" she said looking over at him.

"When they transfer her to another hospital? Do I have time to go home and get a couple things before this happens?" Joe asked.

"I'm sorry, you won't be able to travel with her, you will have to meet them there." she answered.

"I beg your pardon?" he exclaimed while looking at her "She can not go without a guard, and as that's what I am I will be traveling with her." he watched her walk out.

"Yeah you tell them Dad," Sofia whispered while looking back at him "I can't believe they have to move her though." she said getting teary again.

"I know," Amelia said while wiping away a stray tear.

He stayed with the girls a little while then left, heading back to the Palace to grab a few things to take with them, when he returned to the hospital a nurse came and got him, taking him to see Clarisse.

They walked in slowly and moved the chair closer to the bed, not taking his eyes from her the whole time.

"She's still a bit groggy," the nurse whispered as Joe nodded "I will leave you alone," she smiled "Be back in a bit." she said heading out the door.

Joseph sat in the chair and lent forward, taking Clarisse's hand in his and brought it up to his mouth kissing the back of her fingers as she turned her head to look at him.

"Hey you," he whispered while standing up and lent over.

"Hey," she whispered back and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"You're being so brave sweetheart," he whispered while sitting back in the chair as her eyes remained closed "Hey baby, can you do something for me?" he whispered as she slowly nodded "I need you to carry on being brave for me," he whispered as she opened her eyes "They need to transfer you to another hospital soon, whose staff will be able to help you better than here," he whispered while not taking his eyes from hers "So you got to hang in there ok?" he said tilting his head a little "Everything will be alright, as you know our house is waiting for you, think of all the fun we will have with all the family, our beautiful children and Grandchildren," he smirked "And even better think about being able to spend time alone, just the two of us." he winked as she gave a small smile "I love you so much Clari," he said kissing the back of her hand.

"I love you too," she whispered while moving her hand and cupped his cheek.

Joseph watched as she put her arm down and closed her eyes, he rested his hands on her arm and stayed with her a while longer then went back to their family.

After a couple more hours it was time to transfer her so Joseph said goodbye to the girls and Pierre then left with the Dr's heading up onto the roof and boarded the Medevac ready to take off.

"Ok, Your Highness," one of the flight crew smiled while taking her hand "My name is Mary and I am going to be traveling with you today, is that ok?" she asked and smiled as Clarisse nodded "Wonderful." she smiled back and took a quick look at her notes.

"We are ready to take off, is everyone else ready?" the Pilot asked while pressing a couple buttons.

"Yes I think so," Mary said looking at Joe as he nodded "What about you, Your Highness?" she smiled as the Pilot looked around "Are you ready?" she asked as Clarisse nodded again.

"Your Highness?" the Pilot asked.

"Yes Phil, we have Royalty on board today so you best be on your best behavior." she smiled at him then back at Joseph and Clarisse.

"Alrighty then," he smiled and turned back in his seat "Ready for lift off?" he asked.

"Yes," Mary nodded and watched as Joseph lent closer and took hold of Clarisse's hand as they took off.

* * *

A short time after arriving at the other hospital in Switzerland they took Clarisse to theater to have the bullet removed, then to ICU afterwards. As Joseph waited in the private room for news the other guards from the Palace arrived and took their places straight away.

"Mr Romano?" the nurse asked coming into the room.

"Yes, is Clari ok?" he asked jumping up.

"I apologize for coming so late, the operation went well, it just took her a little extra time to come around but she's doing good," she smiled as he sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god," he smiled "Can I see her?" he asked.

"Of course," she nodded "Come with me," she smiled and held the door open for him.

"Thank you," he smiled and followed her to Clarisse's private room.

"She's sleeping at the moment," the nurse said looking back at him "But you can sit with her for as long as you want to." she smiled.

"Thank you," he nodded and headed into her room as the nurse walked off.

He stood looking at her laying in the bed knowing she hates having to be in a hospital bed, he even chuckled as he thought what she would say if she could see herself. Sitting down next to the bed he lent forward, playing with her fingers and wedding ring going into a dream world.

"I know your sleeping," he said looking at her face while holding onto her hand "But I am going to talk to you anyway," he smiled to himself "I can't wait for you to see the house, our new house." he grinned while looking down at their hands "And I think you'd be surprised when you see what I did for you," he laughed a little while looking up at her face again then back at their hands.

"I can't wait to see your face when you see the Rose bushes that I planted all by myself in the gardens or the ones at the front doors," he smiled "They are going to climb up the wall or I may even build a arbor for them to grow around, it will be so beautiful." he smiled not looking up "And you know what I'm like with gardening," he chuckled to himself "Just the walking around them I enjoy, with the most beautiful woman in the whole world," he smiled bringing her hand up to his mouth "So baby you need to hang in there as we got so much to look forward to and enjoy," he whispered against the back of her hand and gently put it back down while closing his eyes.

"I really think you're gonna enjoy your new roses," he smiled and looked up to see her smiling at him "How long have you been awake?" he smirked while standing up.

"Long enough," she smiled as he lent over and kissed her "Did you really plant them yourself?" she asked while watching him sit back down.

"I did, all for you." he nodded while tilting his head a little "I am so happy your awake, I honestly don't care that you heard all of that." he said kissing the palm of her hand and held it against his cheek "I love you so much Clari,"

"I love you too," she whispered and slowly looked around the room "Where are we?"

"In Switzerland baby," he whispered as she looked back at him "Do you not remember me telling you? or the flight?" he asked.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Well they had to transfer you here for a couple reasons which right now don't matter," he said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb "I'm just glad that you are ok," he smiled at her.

"Where are the girls?" she asked.

"Back home, we thought it best they stay at home as we didn't really know what was going on." he said watching her as she nodded "I will go and call them again in a bit and let them know that you're awake." he smiled.

"Ok," she smiled "Tell them I love them," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Still feeling sleepy?" he asked as she nodded "Ok," he said standing up again and put his hand on the top of her head as she opened her eyes "I will just tell you something real quick then I will go and call home," he whispered.

"Ok, what did you want to tell me?" she asked while making eye contact with him.

"Remember before when I wrote a list to you and you wrote me one back?" he asked as she looked confused "The I Love You's list?" he asked and smiled as she nodded.

"I remember," she smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Well," he smiled and kissed the inside of her wrist "I have a couple new ones," he smiled "I love how you make your roses so beautiful and I love how you look after them," he smiled "I never really thought about it before, but you take real good care of them and I love that you do and How you do it too," he smiled.

"Awww," she smiled "Thank you," she whispered as he lowered himself a little and kissed her "I love that you actually planted some for me, I am so gonna make you look after them now." she teased with a small laugh.

"I wouldn't mind doing that for you," he smiled and kissed her again "Ok, I am going to go and call home, let them know that you are ok." he smiled "See you later."

"Ok," she nodded and watched him walk to the door.

"I love you baby," he whispered while looking over as she closed her eyes.

"I love you more," she smiled.

He watched her for a few seconds then headed out the room, giving her some rest and to call home. A couple hours later he returned to her, where he stayed for the rest of the night.


	97. 97: Home For Christmas

3 week's later, Clarisse and Joseph return to Genovia just in time for Christmas.

Early this morning Sofia and Greg took the girls to do a bit of shopping for Clarisse and Joseph, taking it over to the house and put the heating on for them for when they return to it later on. Arriving back at the Palace just as Olivia and Amelia were putting up the Welcome Home banner in the entrance hall.

"Come on Ella," Sofia said looking back at her as Greg opened the front door.

"Hey," Amelia exclaimed while looking over at them coming in "Did you get everything Grandpa requested?" she said looking back and carried on tying up the banner.

"Yep, and I put the heating on for them too." she smiled as Greg took Thea from her "Come on slow coach, Grandma will be home before you if you carry on going slow." she smiled as Ella stopped and looked at her.

"Grammy's here?" she smiled and walked faster.

"No not yet Missy," she smiled while taking the flowers from her "Thank you," she said walking over to the table.

"I want Grammy," Ella said sadly.

"Oh Ella," Amelia said walking over to her and picked her up "She will be home soon," she smiled and kissed her.

"Have we not heard anything yet then?" Sofia asked while looking at her.

"No, Shades said he was going to call when the plane was coming in." Amelia smiled up at Pierre and Paul loading the net with balloons.

"And the kids are out on plane watch just in case they fly over here," Pierre smiled down at them as they looked up.

"What are you doing up there Bro?" Sofia smiled "Hope Mom likes all the balloons."

"Of course she will," Pierre smiled "Her Grandchildren picked them out," he laughed and put the last few in the net.

"Yes they did," she smiled down at Ella as she stood next to her.

"Who is going to pick up Sasha and her family later?" Pierre asked.

"Shades and Sasha," Amelia smiled "After lunch they are gonna go and get them." she nodded and put Ella down just as her phone started ringing "Oooh maybe that's Shades," she said getting it from her pocket "Yep," she smiled answering the phone "Hey Shades,"

"Hey, just letting you know that Genovia One is landing right now," he smiled.

"Thanks dude!" Amelia smiled "See you in bit." she said and hung up "They are just landing," she smiled while jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh I can't wait to see them," Olivia smiled and quickly started cleaning up the rubbish.

"Neither can I," Sofia smiled and started to arrange the flowers she brought back.

"I will go and get the kids," Pierre said coming down the ladder.

Not long after everyone was in the entrance hall waiting for them to arrive home, then when they walked through the door Pierre let the net go and watched the balloons fall around them as Clarisse stood looking up for a second then looked back at everyone as their daughters rushed over.

"Welcome home Mommy," Olivia smiled and hugged her.

"We missed you," Sofia smiled hugging her as Joseph stood back.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled as they carried on hugging, getting a bit teary.

"Aww Grandma," Amelia smiled while walking over with Ella "Don't cry," she said putting her hand up and rubbed her hand as she left it on Sofia's back.

"We are just glad your home Mom," Pierre smiled "By the way, all the balloons are from your Grandchildren," he laughed a little as Clarisse stood back and wiped her eyes "Welcome home Mom," he smiled stepping closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug.

"Well," Clarisse smiled stepping back "I love them," she hugged Amelia and Ella and cupped her cheek giving her a kiss, then see the other Grandchildren "Thank you so much," she smiled while putting her hands up framing her own face "This means the world to me, thank you." she nodded while looking at the banner and flowers.

"We have arranged a special dinner for you a bit later on, but first we thought you might be tired from the traveling?" Amelia smiled "So we sorted out your suite for you," she smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded as Ella put her arms out to her "Aww darling, I can't hold you yet." she said taking her hands and kissed her fingers "Maybe Grampy would love a hug?" she asked as they both looked at Joseph.

"Of course," he smiled taking Ella from Amelia and gave her a hug.

"She has really missed you," Sofia smiled taking Clarisse's hand.

"And I have missed my Shadow too," she smiled at Joseph and Ella then back to Sofia.

"You have sacks loads of cards and letters from well wishes too, we took them over to your home so you can go through them when you are feeling up to it." Pierre smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded as Pierre stepped beside her and put his arm around her shoulders "What would I do without my Children and Grandchildren?" she smiled putting her free hand up and cupped his cheek.

After a little while Joseph took the bags up to their suite, followed by Clarisse so she could have a rest. He stayed with her a little while then headed downstairs to catch up with everyone.

Though as Clarisse tried to sleep, she heard Ella crying for her at the suite door, slipping on her dressing gown over her pajamas she headed over to the doors leaving it untied and stepped out just as Sofia was walking down the landing with her.

"Ella stop it now," Sofia said stopping and looked at her as she carried on crying.

"Sofia," Clarisse called out while pulling up the suite door "What's wrong?" she asked as Sofia turned to her.

"She wants you, I'm sorry did she wake you?" Sofia asked.

"No it's ok, I was sort of awake anyway." she sighed "Put her down," she watched as Sofia put Ella down and watched her run to her.

"Grammy," Ella cried while flinging her arms around her legs.

"Darling, I can't pick you up." Clarisse said sadly as Ella started screaming and fell on the floor "Ella," Clarisse said while crouching down and sat on the floor grabbing her hands and pulled her up "What's wrong?" she asked as Ella stood closer and put her arms around Clarisse's neck.

"I think she really missed you, she's been crying for you everyday," Sofia said while walking over slowly.

"Ok," she said putting her hands on Ella's sides as she stood looking at her "Listen to me ok?" she said as Ella nodded, leaving one arm around Clarisse's neck, playing with her hair while sucking her thumb "I have missed you too, but Grammy is really tired and needs to rest." she said while putting her hand up and wiped away her tears "And isn't strong enough yet to pick you up, but will be able too soon." she whispered as Joseph appeared next to Sofia.

"I love you Grammy," Ella whispered and put her thumb back in her mouth.

"I love you too," she said giving her a hug then looked back at her "Now what's in a few days?" she asked as Ella smiled.

"Christmas," Ella whispered.

"Yes it is, and you know that your staying at Grammy's and Grampys house Christmas eve?" she asked as Ella nodded "Ok, now if you promise to be a good girl and go with your Mommy now, Grampy and I will let you sleep in with us on Christmas eve," she asked while looking at her.

"But Santa won't know where to put my presents." Ella exclaimed.

"Oh he will know," Clarisse nodded and wiped away the other stray tears from her face "But you need to be good from now until then, can you do that for Grammy?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ella nodded "We can stay up and watch out for Santa?" she asked.

"Yes we can." Clarisse smiled while putting her hands on Ella's sides again "You promise to be a good girl?" she asked.

"Yes," Ella nodded and gave her another hug as Joseph walked over and crouched down next to them.

"Right then," Clarisse said putting her hands up cupping Ella's face "Go with Mommy now and I will see you in a little bit, ok?" she smiled as Ella nodded "Ok," she smiled and gave her a kiss "Mwah!" she smiled as Ella laughed.

"Love you," she gave Joseph a kiss then Clarisse again then ran off to Sofia.

"Thank you Mom," Sofia smiled taking Ella's hand.

"No worries," Clarisse nodded as Joseph helped her up.

Just then Ella let go of Sofia's hand and ran towards Clarisse again "Ella," Sofia exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Clarisse said bending over and took her hands "What did we just talk about?" she asked looking into her eyes.

"I just wanted to give you a hug," she pulled her hands free and put them around Clarisse's neck "Love you," she whispered, gave her a kiss then ran back to Sofia.

"Love you too darling," Clarisse smiled while standing back up straight.

They stood watching them disappear down the stairs then Clarisse looked at Joseph with a smile as he put his hand on her back.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed for a rest." Joe smiled.

"As long as you lay with me?" Clarisse asked as they walked into the suite "I couldn't sleep earlier, hence why I got up to Ella." she said while turning to see him shutting and locking the door.

"Of course I will lay with you," he smiled taking her hand and led her through to the bedroom.

"Thank you," she smiled.

* * *

After a couple hours sleep Clarisse got up and moved to the living area of their suite, going through some photos with Joseph while sitting on the couch next to him.

"When do you want to go to the new house?" Joseph asked while looking at her.

"I don't know, why?" she asked as he moved his arm putting it around her shoulders.

"Well we could go today or tomorrow, it's up to you." he smiled "It's all ready for us anyway,"

"This evening, maybe?" she asked while looking at him.

"Ok," he nodded and showed her a photo of them from their Wedding Anniversary "Our future awaits us baby," he smiled as she took the photo.

"It does indeed," she smiled with a nod and looked at him "And I can't wait for it," she moved closer and kissed him then sat back looking at the photo "I want this one on my bedside table," she said handing it to him "Can you do that for me?"

"Here or at the other house?" he asked.

"At our home," she smiled at him "Of course." she chuckled.

"Just checking," he nodded and placed it on the couch beside him "Sorry there isn't many photos here,"

"Oh it's ok, I know they are all at the other house now," she nodded as someone knocked on the door.

"I wonder who that can be," Joseph smiled while standing up and walked over to the door as Clarisse carried on looking at the photos.

"Well you won't know until you open it," she smiled up at him then looked back down as he answered it.

"Ahh Clari," he smiled while turning around "Are you up for a visitor?" he smiled.

"Of course, who is it?" she nodded as he stepped back opening the door "Sasha," she smiled as she rushed over to her "Hello you," she smiled.

"I'm so glad your ok," she said sitting next to her and hugged her as her Mom came in.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled while putting her arms around her shoulders and kissed the side of her "Hello Helen," Clarisse sat forward and kissed her cheek as she lent over.

"I hope you didn't mind us coming to see you?" Helen asked as Clarisse sat back.

"Of course not," she smiled and looked at Sasha again "How are you little one?" she asked.

"I'm ok, thank you for saving me from the horse." Sasha smiled.

"Oh any time," Clarisse smiled "I couldn't let that big horse hurt my biggest fan now, could I?" she smiled and cupped her face "I'm just glad that you are ok,"

"She's been worried about you ever since that day and has been dying to see you," Helen smiled.

"Oh well you need not have worried, I was in good hands," Clarisse smiled.

"We brought you some flowers too," Sasha nodded "Sasha is just putting them in some water and is bringing them up in a bit." she smiled.

"Oh well thank you," Clarisse smiled and gave her a hug.

After a few minutes Joseph wrote something on a note and gave it to Clarisse, who after reading it smiled at him with a nod.

"Now while I remember," Joseph smiled walking over to the Christmas tree and got a present from under it "This is for you," he said coming back over to Sasha.

"For me?" she asked as he passed her the big box with a nod "Wow, thank you." she said unable to hold it properly.

"Here, put it on the coffee table," Joseph said moving it from her lap and put it on the table.

"Thank you," she smiled "Can I open it now?" she asked looking back at Clarisse.

"Of course, we just hope it fits." Clarisse answered with a nod.

They all watched as she opened the box to reveal a tiara and a replica princess dress for her.

"Wow," she said taking it and pulled it out.

"Awww wow," Helen smiled.

"Is this really for me?" Sasha asked.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded while leaning forward and took hold of the tiara and put it in Sasha's hair "Princess Sasha," she smiled "And because you are such a fan of me the dress is sort of like the one I had to wear when I first because a Royal." she smiled "Do you like it?"

"Of course," Sasha nodded and hugged her "Thank you so much," she exclaimed looking at the dress again.

* * *

After waving her goodbye a couple hours later, Clarisse and Joseph came back in just as Amelia and Sofia were coming down the stairs.

"Oh there you are," Sofia exclaimed as they both looked up at them "We came to your suite to see Sasha,"

"Well you've just missed them," Clarisse answered.

"Aww that's a shame," Amelia said.

"Did she like her dress?" Sofia asked.

"Yes she did," Clarisse nodded "Whose idea was that?" she asked looking at them then at Joseph.

"It was all of ours," Sofia nodded as Clarisse looked back at her.

"Glad she liked it," Amelia smiled.

"She did and she loved the tiara." Clarisse smiled as Joseph put his hand on her back.

"Good," Sofia smiled.

"Well dinner won't be long," Amelia smiled and kissed Clarisse's cheek "So we shall see you in a bit," she nodded.

"Ok," Clarisse smiled and watched them walk off.

Not long after they were all sat in the dining room, enjoying dinner and chatting together.

* * *

Shortly after dinner they waved goodbye to Olivia, then stood out saying goodbye to Pierre, Sofia and their families.

"Ok, we will see you in a couple days," Pierre smiled while hugging Clarisse.

"Yes we will," she smiled as they stepped back "Drive safely and call Dad when you get home so we know you all got there safely," she smiled cupping his cheek.

"Will do," Pierre nodded and kissed her cheek.

"You do the same too Sofia," Clarisse smiled hugging her.

"We will," Sofia smiled getting in the car as Clarisse lent in the back to say bye to Thea and Ella "Ok you," Clarisse smiled kissing Ella's forehead "Remember what we talked about earlier?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good," Clarisse smiled "See you in a couple days then darling," She kissed her again then stood back and shut the car door "Ok, you may go now." Clarisse smiled and kissed Greg's cheek.

"Bye Grandma," James smiled waving at her through the window.

"Bye sweetheart," Clarisse waved as Charlotte and Pierre got in the car "Don't forget to call us when you get home," she smiled as they smiled and waved back.

As they started driving away they hooted their horns as everyone waved to each other.

"Bye," Clarisse called out while waving as Joseph put his arm around her.

"Come on, let's get you back inside before you freeze." he smiled as she turned her head and looked at him.

"Ok," she nodded.

They headed back inside, as Joseph shut the door Amelia appeared.

"Are you going too?" she asked.

"We are in a bit," Clarisse nodded while walking over to her "But we will be just a phone call away," she smiled cupping her face "And we will see each other again in just a few days." she smiled "I promise," she moved her hands and gave her a hug.

"I know, it's just I still haven't got used to everyone leaving," Amelia said sadly as Clarisse rubbed her back.

"I know," Clarisse nodded while stepping back "You will soon though, I am sure." she nodded again.

"Yeah," Amelia smiled and kissed her cheek "Well I have somethings I need to go and sort out, call me when you get home so I know you got there safely?" she asked.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and hugged her.

"See you in a few days," she smiled and hugged Joseph.

"Yes we will," Clarisse smiled giving her hand a small squeeze then watched as she walked into her office and shut the door.

"Do you want to go now?" Joseph asked as Clarisse turned to him.

"As heart breaking as it is going to be, Yes I do." she nodded "But just give me a couple minutes, please?" she asked.

"Of course," he nodded and watched her walk off up the stairs.

After a while she came back down, slipped on her coat and headed out the front to find Joseph leaning against the car. When she reached him she turned and stood looking at the Palace for a few moments.

"Clari?" Joseph asked while looking at her as she nodded "Are you ready?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, she looked back at him while letting it out "Ready as I'll ever be," she said turning and watched as he opened the car door "It's weird, because well this place is always going to be here and I am pretty sure I will be here many days in the future, I just don't know why it's so hard to leave." she said with a sigh.

"Probably because you have lived here most of your life," he nodded and watched her look back at the Palace "Are you having second thoughts maybe?" he asked as she quickly looked back at him.

"Oh gosh no," she shook her head while cupping his face "Never," she smiled and kissed him.

"Good," he smiled and watched her get in the car then shut the door behind her.

After a few moments they left for their new home, arriving shortly afterwards.

"Ok," he smiled standing next to her on the porch "I know it's dark so the gardens and the roses can wait till tomorrow," he smiled putting his hand on her back while unlocking the door "But the rest of the house is ours to see tonight," he grinned "And I really hope you like it," he grinned and pushed the door open for her.

He grinned while following her into the entrance hall as she gasped and looked around the hall.

"I take that as a good gasp?" he asked as she turned to him.

"I love it," she smiled and turned back.

"Come on, let's give you a tour." he smiled taking her hand.

After giving her a tour of the downstairs, he took her upstairs showed her the guest rooms then led her to another room.

"This room is your office, just in case you need it for anything." he smiled while looking at her "And I really hope you like it," he nodded while opening the door and pushed it open.

"Oh my," she smiled seeing one wall covered in photos "Is that what you were doing with all the photos?" she asked while pointing to the wall and turned to him.

"Guilty as charged," he smiled taking her hand and led her over to the wall "Lots of family ones, copied though not the real ones," he said looking at her "The real ones are still safe in the albums," he grinned and pointed to one as she gasped "Pregnant with Philippe I believe?" he asked.

"Where did you find that?" she asked while nodding and started to cry.

"Oh hey," he stepped closer while putting her free arm around her "I didn't mean for it to make you cry baby," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," she said looking into his eyes "I completely forgot I even had a photo like that," she said turning back to it, while wiping her tears away as she saw another photo "Pregnant with Pierre," she smiled and put her hand on her chest "Where did you find these?"

"Pierre found them when going through some stuff," he said putting his arm around her waist while still holding onto her hand with his other hand and kissed her shoulder.

"I really do love this," she said looking at a couple more photos "Thank you so much," she smiled while turning her head to look at him "Thank you," she smiled and kissed him.

"You're welcome," he smiled pointing to a couple more photos as they made their way down the wall "By the way, this is on your desk." he smiled walking over and took hold of a photo frame and walked back over to her "Remember it?" he asked looking at her as she took the photo.

"Of course, we freaked the girls out with this not long after my Mom died," she said looking at him "Leading to something special," she giggled.

"Indeed, well its on your desk if you want it left there, if not I will put it on mine." he grinned while standing next to her.

"No it's ok on my desk," she smiled at him "Thank you," she nodded and carried on looking back at the photo's on the wall as he took the photo and put it back on her desk.

"Do you remember this one?" he asked while standing behind her and pointed to one photo while putting his other hand on her side.

"Um," she said looking at the photo of them "Of course," she smiled "It was from Charlotte and Pierre's wedding," she nodded.

"Indeed," he nodded as they carried on going through them.

He left her a few minutes later to study the wall while he went and had a quick shower, when he came out she was sat on the bed.

"This is really going to feel weird for a while," she said looking at him.

"I know, but we will get used to it," he smiled and started removing the extra pillows from the bed.

"Thank you for doing the wall like that," she said standing up and walked around to him "It was lovely, I loved it." she said putting her hands on his sides and kissed him.

"Anything for you," he smiled as she looked past him with a gasp.

"You have the photo of me half naked on your bedside table," she gasped while grabbing it.

"What?" he laughed "No one can see anything, Only we know whats really going on in that photo." he smirked "Even the girls don't know the FULL story!" he laughed as she playfully slapped his arm "And they don't need to know either," he smirked while stepping closer and kissed her jaw while putting his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"We grossed them out when they found it," she said leaning over a little and put the photo back down "Imagine what they would be like if they found out the truth?" she asked looking at him.

"I hate to think," he laughed and kissed her "Can I keep it on there?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled and looked at him while stepping back "Be right back, I'm going to get changed."

"Ok," he smiled and watched her walk through to the bathroom.

A little while later she came out and flicked the bathroom light out as she passed it and headed over to the bed, climbing in beside him.

"Thanks again for doing all this," she said while turning her lamp off and settled down.

"Anything for you," he smiled turning his lamp off.

"I'm sorry it was slightly delayed on moving in," she said looking at him resting on his elbow beside her.

"It doesn't matter," he said watching her close her eyes "I know you're tired so I won't keep you much longer," he smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at him "I love you so much and am so glad we are getting to share this beautiful home together," he whispered.

"So am I," she nodded while putting her hand up and cupped his face.

"Thank you for coming home," he whispered and lowered his head, kissing her once and went to pull his head back but stopped when Clarisse lifted her head and kissed him back, letting it linger while moving her hand from his cheek round to the back of his neck resting her arm against the top of his as he moved his hand onto her side, running it up her back, placing it on the back of her head, tangled in her hair.

"Here's to our future," She smiled and kissed him a couple times.

"Here's to us," he whispered and laid back, smiling as she moved and snuggled up to him "Oh how I have missed this," he whispered.

"So have I," she said looking at him for a second then rested her head down on his chest "Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight my love," he whispered back and kissed the top of her head.

The End!

* * *

_I am sort of planning a follow up, if I can work it all out I may post it one day :)_

_I just want to take a moment to thank each and everyone of you for reading and to those who took the time to comment, it's you who made this story special. All those lovely comments I have enjoyed every single one of them and now this story has come to an end, I won't lie, I am upset about it but I know it's time to bring it to an end._

_Thank you to you all :) _

_And a special thank you to tengland2 for all your help over the last few weeks, I really don't think I would of been able to get this far without your help, you are the BEST! _

_Love to you all _

_Sarah Jayne. _  
_x_


End file.
